The Concubine Princess
by Turion
Summary: What if there had been no banishment, the return of the Avatar kept secret, and the mysterious Water Tribe Princess as well as waterbending master to the Avatar went missing, only to end up as a Royal Concubine? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok quick note. First off I am stopping one of my current stories called, "The Notebook" for now and will come back to it later. Now for this story. The other day I had this dream and I know I know the plot is way overused but I enjoy the harem stories. But mine will have a spin off. And before you ask, this is a Zutara fic, not anything else. Other pairings will include, Sukka, Taang, some Maiko and thats about it. So enjoy and let me say...this is a really really rough beginning, I am kind of ashamed. Anyways enjoy and please review. Let me know if I should run with it, leave it or watever. **

* * *

"Take her!" the rugged, withered general said as he pointed at her.

Two guards came, forcing her off the ground and took the liberty of tying an extra band of rope round her already bound hands. It had been three weeks since she had seen daylight. It had been three long, agonizing weeks since she had seen her family and she knew that one day soon she would see them again. Even if it meant waiting an entire year in this La forsaken land.

As she was forced up from the ground she could feel their digits digging deeper and deeper into the flesh of her forearms, no doubt leaving their searing fingerprints behind. She had hated the fact that even though she complied to everything these bastards had commanded, she was still punished like a rouge criminal. No matter, once things were as they should be, she would get her revenge. Standing there, she was totally oblivious to the fact that a tall, rather thin man whose face was gaunt with dark bags under his eyes approached her. His eyes roamed over her torn body and he made what sounded to her like a snort and it was at that moment that she realized someone stood before her.

"Tell me girl," he asked as he circled both her and the guard that held her, "your name, age, race and if you are a bender or not." There was not much in his tone except irritation.

Her eyes made contact with his and for a moment he seized up. Was it such a rare occurrence for a man to look a woman in the eye here? Or was it the fact that her eyes beheld not molten liquid pools of gold ember, but that they were as dark and dangerous as the overbearing seas. But it only lasted a brief moment before he crossed his arms, waiting for her reply.

"My name is," she paused, should she tell them the truth or should she simply lie about it? And what about being a bender? Wouldn't they surly kill her for being a bender of the opposite element? Not that she wasn't sure they wouldn't kill her just for being from the Water Nation, but what would they do if they knew she was a bender?

"My name is Katara, I am from the Southern Water Tribe, I am not a bender and I am 18 years of age," she paused seeing his brow raised as if he waited for something, "sir," she grumbled as her eyes narrowed dangerously. He smirked as he once again circled her.

"She will do, take her to the palace immediately. There she will meet with the Prince and Princess and then be presented to the Fire Lord," the man stated and before she knew it she was being thrown into a carriage and being carted off to the Royal Palace.

* * *

The ride was long and boring, but she was fortunate enough not being the only one on their way there. Six other girls all around her age were sitting in the carriage with her. Few were from the Earth Kingdom, that she knew by the color of their eyes and the torn rags they wore, but the others, the others were from the Fire Nation. Each girl had a different style kimono, their hair all in up dues and their faces wore simple smirks as they cold eyes scanned the other girls that were riding with them. Clearly they were not being forced to go to the palace, but were rather chosen or volunteered. Katara wasn't sure, but she knew that whatever was about to happen to them didn't phase them in the least.

"I hear that the Fire Lord's son and daughter are looking for several new concubines for their father's harem. Apparently three of the previous concubines either died or ran away or their services were no longer needed," one girl sneered. Katara's eyes darted over to the one speaking, her eyes held nothing but horror.

'Concubines? Surely we are not going there to be concubines!' she thought to herself.

"I know! And I am so excited! I heard that they are already selecting girls for Prince Zuko's harem and that he needs at least four other girls," the three giggled at the thought, "he is so handsome!"

"Oh I know!" the other interjected.

"I hope that we serve him and not his father," one whispered, but Katara could still hear them, "I hear that he beats his women and honestly I think I am far too young for his taste," she muttered.

"He is into the exotic women," one winked. She noticed Katara starring at them and listening to their private conversation so she decided to give her a little heart stopper.

The other three girls from the Earth Kingdom and Katara all stared at the others at their last statement. Exotic? What did they mean by exotic?

But before anyone could ask questions, the carriage came to a halt. They had made it to the palace and for the first time in a long time Katara felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

"Alright you! Get out of the carriage!" the guards yelled as they ripped open the door that Katara leaned against. She and an Earth Kingdom girl who had gawked out the window both fell onto the earth beneath them, groaning in pain.

"Get up!" both rose silently, whipping the dust from their already nasty clothes and stood in line next to one another.

"Oh have you ever seen anything more grand Kiara!" one of the fire nation concubines to be stated in awe as she gazed at the massive building before them.

"No I dare say I have not Mika, I dare say I have not."

So that's what their names were, Mika, Kiara and…and the last girl she didn't know, but she would find out soon enough, that she was sure of.

Once everyone was out of the carriage, the girls who had been bound by the wrists were cut loose as they were escorted into the palace. There they were met by three people. Two youths, perhaps the Prince and Princess and an older gentleman who did not seem like the legendary Fire Lord Ozai.

"General Iroh, Prince Zuko, Princess Azula," the guards that had escorted them in all bowed, along with the three girls who were clearly from the Fire Nation. Katara and the three Earth Kingdom girls however did not bow, they saw no reason for it. They were not here by choice, they were prisoners and as prisoners they would not bow to their _masters_. But as always there was someone who would ensure that they would abide by the laws of the Fire Nation and they were forced from behind to bow.

"Here are the seven women that you requested. Three of which are from the smaller surrounding cities of the Fire Nation, two are from Ba Sing Se, one from Omashu and the last one is from the Southern Water Tribe," the general sneered. Katara really loathed that man.

The elder, known as General Iroh stepped forward, the two young royals following him slowly as he examined each and every girl. Apparently the approval was up to him.

Silently Katara prayed that she was not their taste and hoped that she would be stuck in the servants quarters, scrubbing floors, tending to her enemies needs, just not any personal needs.

"State your name, age and your race to General Iroh when asked!" the other general snapped and all the girls nodded, but four glared holes through him as they did.

"I am Mika, 19 years of age and I am from the Fire Nation," Mika stated politely. Her eyes never leaving the prince's face. She seemed to be interested in him more than she was in serving the Fire Lord and Katara could definitely understand. She didn't understand how anyone could bare being in the same room with that, that monster.

"I am Kiara, 18 years of age and I am from the Fire Nation," Kiara smirked as she glanced between eh siblings then her eyes darted to the general. This girl did not seem as confident as the first, nor did she seem like she was even sure that she was worthy of being here. Then finally that last girl from the Fire Nation spoke, allowing Katara to finally know her identity.

"Lady Mai, daughter of the Govner of New Ozai, I am 19 years of age and I am from the Fire Nation," this Mai character was someone important, someone with a title and apparently it was her family that came to power of Omashu after Bumi was taken prisoner. Katara did not like this girl and her heart suddenly sank when she remembered that one of her comrades from the Earth Kingdom was from Omashu. How terrible it must be to be forced from your home, let alone know that it has fallen to a ruthless enemy.

"Next," General Iroh stated softly. It was her turn, Katara let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding and closed her eyes for some sort of comfort and peace before proceeding.

"I am Princess Katara of the joined Water Nation, I am 18 years of age and obviously," she smirked as her eyes narrowed, "I am from the Water Nation." She crossed her arms as she glared at the two generals, the guards and the two royals before her. Apparently they didn't know who she was when they had forced her onto the damn boat in the first place.

General Iroh glanced up at her, then looked over her body and knew that if Ozai saw this girl, let alone found out who she was, he would take her and make her his own. He sighed, knowing that it was not up to him, but up to his niece and nephew and he knew what they were both thinking.

"Next," he mumbled out, his eyes still focused on Katara.

"I am Arora, I am 20 years of age and I am from Ba Sing Se," she stated with pride.

Iroh nodded his head for the other to continue.

"I am Jin, I am 18 years of age and I am from Ba Sing Se," she too matched her companions pride filled voice.

"And you?" Iroh asked the girl at the very end, her head bowed down as her hands clenched into fists, "I am Ma Lyn, I am 20 years of age and I am from Omashu," she stated, her head still bowed.

Iroh nodded and it was then that he turned to the two royals behind him and they conversed together. A few times there were fingers pointed to certain girls and small chuckles escaped the lips of the princess as her eyes darted between them. Katara's heart tightened in her chest as she and the other girls awaited for the final decision. Finally they decided. The three then turned back around to face the girls and Iroh began to speak.

"The four ladies that shall be serving my nephew Prince Zuko are," he paused, before announcing their names, "Lady Mai, Lady Kiara, Lady Jin and Lady Arora."

The girl that Katara now knew as Kiara was smirking like a devil as she was announced to be one to serve the prince, Lady Mai on the other hand seemed passive as if she truly didn't care and the two Earth Kingdom girls that were chosen, their eyes beheld rage and anger.

"As for the three of you, you have been chosen to serve my brother, Fire Lord Ozai. Lady Mika, Lady Katara and Lady Ma Lyn congratulations young ladies, there are hundreds of girls who would kill to be where you are now."

With that the young Prince and Princess left them, allowing General Iroh to escort them wherever it is that they had to go to next.

"Now if you will follow me, I shall escort you to your appropriate harems and that is where you shall be prepared for your new masters," Iroh stated calmly as he turned, signaling them to follow.

* * *

As they made their way through the massive halls and corridors of the palace, Katara was amazed at the beauty it held. Never did she think that a place filled with such hatred and violence could be so wonderfully beautiful. She watched as the four chosen for the prince were escorted off and into a chamber by women with painted faces and rose lips, with weird hairstyles and glorious dresses.

Soon she found herself along with Ma Lyn and Mika being rushed into a room by the same type of mysterious women and knew that it was time.

* * *

Several hours passed of preparing and glamoring, but the one thing she noticed was that she and the other two were not given the face paint, nor the bright red lip paint. But instead were given natural toned paint, that brought out their features. Their dresses were donned in the color of the virgin, white silken dresses that flowed around their bodies loosely.

After they had been pampered the girls were lead from the harem to the Fire Lord's council chamber where they would meet the ruthless ruler of this nation and their new forced lover.

The massive double doors parted and the three walked in gracefully, Katara taking up the rear. She was nervous beyond all words. Her heart raced with such speed that she thought at any given moment it would burst from her chest. The room was completely empty of any guards or council men, the only person in this room with them was the Fire Lord who at the moment resided behind a thick wall of flames.

Katara watched carefully as the Mika slowly bowed, followed by Ma Lyn and soon herself. They were down on all fours which made Katara feel like an Arctic Seal Turtle. Her eyes never left the ground for she was too fearful to look up. Footsteps were heard and Katara knew that he was approaching them.

"Now what do we have here?" his voice was thick and velvety and Katara could not help but wonder how such an angelic voice could come from such a demon.

Mika was instructed by the head concubine to announce them as gifts from his children and brother, but Katara begged inside that she wouldn't. It was only fools prayers but she didn't know what else to do at the moment.

"We are gifts my lord, from your children, Prince Zuko and Princess Azula and your brother, General Iroh, Dragon of the West," Mika stated softly, her head never leaving the ground.

Katara pressed her forehead deeper and deeper into the cool marble floor beneath her, hoping that he would over look her, hoping that he would be disgusted with her, how did they put it to her again, 'barbaric appearance.'

"Rise, please," he commanded, "allow me to better admire my gifts," he watched as the three girls rose from their bowing positions only to stand with their heads bowed, and hands clasped tightly in front of them, "do not hide your faces from me girls," he stated as he lifted Ma Lyn's chin with his forefinger.

His features were perfect, they reminded Katara much of the Prince that she had seen earlier in the day. Keeping her eyes forward she waited until he came to her and stood there firmly as he looked her over, apparently being quite pleased with what he saw.

"Remind me," he said as he reached for Katara, turning her head to face him, "to thank my children and brother for their gracious gift," he cooed as he moved in, capturing Katara's cool and inviting lips with his hot searing kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow ok...so apparently after only a day this story has been faved, alerted, I've been alerted with author alerts and yea I have to say that I am kind of excited! No scratch that! I'm really excited! Thank you all so much and for those of you who reviewed you have no idea how glad I was to read what you had wrote. The more reviews I get, the faster I write...hence why I am putting this up today. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who alerted, faved and reviewed! Thanks again guys. Enjoy.**

* * *

The kiss was intoxicating, enchanting, inviting but at the same time vile and pungent. Katara had never felt filthier in all her life and for the life of her she could not come to understand how she was still allowing this, this monster to kiss her. But once again she was reminded of the fact that even though she denied being a bender, the head concubine was given special herbs to give to her and the other girls. Perhaps it prevented her bending, but also Katara knew that the concubines also used special herbs to keep them from being impregnated by the royals and other men that took advantage of their _services._

Her body shivered in pure detest. She hoped and prayed that he would soon release her and move on to his next victim. Her eyes were forced shut, her fists clenched at her sides and she could feel his snake like tongue racking against her clenched teeth, demanding entrance. His hands held her firmly in place. One rested at the small of her back as the other found itself tangled in her dark locks, pressing them upwards and against her scalp as he finally managed to force his way into her mouth.

Katara's eyes shot open at the pure shock, his tongue sought out hers and seemed fascinated. It danced around lightly, hitting the roof of her mouth, running across her baring teeth and slowly fighting with her own tongue.

As swiftly as he came, he separated himself from Katara and proceeded to straighten out his robes. A smirk was etched into his features which made every bone in her body rattle in fear.

"Yes, I must thank them indeed," he said softly, his eyes never left her as she gently stroked her hair back down her back and adjusted her dress accordingly.

Momentarily he tore his attention from her and allowed his eyes to scan over the other two girls that were with her then proceeded to make his way back to Katara, "You may go," stating firmly.

Watching as they bowed to him, then turn away from him, he watched as they left. But as Katara passed him he reached for her, grabbing her wrist firmly, "You," his grip startled her, "I wish to see tonight. I will be sure to tell Nila to have you prepared," her heart was pounding, but she nodded anyways.

Why did this have to happen to her? Why did she have to be the one always getting caught in the intense and difficult situations? How was it that she even ended up here in the first place?

All these questions haunted her mind and for the last few hours she found them plaguing her mind. But no matter how many times she asked herself these questions, her only answer that came to her, let alone made any since was, her. It was her own fault that she ended up here. If she had just listened to the others and decided to wait a bit longer, then perhaps she would still be with them in the Earth Kingdom at Kyoshi. But instead she was now stuck in the Fire Nation, the Royal Palace out of all the places she could be. And it was then that Katara realized something about her situation.

She had heard of the horrors that awaited enemies of the Fire Nation at their various prisons. After meeting several ex-fire nation citizens, Katara had listened to their various stories of the cruelty enforced upon the prisoners. It was now that Katara considered herself lucky compared to the many people suffering in the prisons and knew that the spirits had allowed this to happen for a reason. Their reason had just not come to her at moment.

While she was so wrapped up in her thoughts she did not realize where her feet were taking her, let alone that they had begun to move in the first place. She noticed massive murals, perhaps of Fire Lord's passed, lining the wall to her right and to her left was a massive hall that lead right…outside. She could escape! But soon she slapped herself mentally. Even if she were able to escape, where would she go? How far would she get from the guards before they captured her? And how would she defend herself without her bending?

Sighing she turned away from her only real chance at freedom and continued down the hall. As she rounded the corner, her eyes were still greatly attached to the massive paintings of Fire Lords that she did not realize that someone else was rounding the corner. Thusly they smacked into one another causing her to fall backwards and the person she smacked into to fall forwards as they unsuccessfully tried to grab her.

Katara moaned something fierce, as did the person above her. Her hand clasped at her forehead where she and the stranger had made contact and she felt as if the ceiling had fallen atop her. Slowly her eyes tightened the burst open only to find a pair of golden eyes staring into her own. She was taken aback by the fact that it was the young woman she had seen earlier in the day.

'What was her name again?' Katara thought as she felt the girl rise off of her and could hear her hands make contact with her clothes as she dusted them off.

'Azula! Princess Azula, that's her name!' an alarm raised inside of her after she realized who it was that she had bumped into. Her eyes opened again as she sat up only to see a pale outstretched hand reaching for her.

"You know, I don't do this often. So if you are going to get off the ground, please take my hand," her voice was cold and cruel, yet this action differed from her voice.

Katara smiled genuinely as she took the princesses hand and felt herself being pulled up from the ground, "Thank you," Katara mumbled as she bowed her head to the princess.

Azula merely waved it off and continued down the hall, calling over her shoulder, "Your welcome, but watch where you are walking next time."

And with that the princess was out of her sight.

* * *

After having encountered the princess, Katara made her way back to the harem where she was taken back as the door flung viciously open as her hand reached for the handle at the same time.

"Where have you been!" it wasn't so much a question as it was a demand. Katara felt herself being pulled into the chamber by two other women as the head lady or concubine Nila glared at her.

"Never mind that, come we must get you ready for tonight's dinner. You will be joining the Fire Lord and his children and brother for dinner," Nila began as she lead Katara rather quickly to the bathing quarters, "so you must be dressed and prepared accordingly!" with that she stripped Katara of her clothing and forced her into the tub where four other ladies came and began scrubbing away at her skin, cleansing her hair and perfecting the state of her nails.

As they worked on her appearance, Katara heard small mumbles here and there, praises that the Fire Lord would be using one of their own again and this began to concern Katara.

"What do you mean?" she asked what her mind had been wondering.

Nila appeared at her side, both scanning Katara's appearance in the mirror, her hands went to Katara's hair, fixing a small trinket before placing her hands at Katara's shoulders, "It has been a long time since the Fire Lord has requested the presence of any of my girls. After the others," she paused, her eyes cast downwards and her hands gripping Katara's shoulders a bit tighter, "left, the Fire Lord hasn't come to visit us. He has found better use of the maids and staff round the palace, all of course are young girls and as you can see some of my ladies are not as young as you."

Katara merely nodded, not wishing to go too far in depth as to what happened to the other women and proceeded to look at herself. The gown she had worn earlier was placed back onto her body, and her hair was put up in a messed bun, where simple strands dangled down long her face and back and small white diamonds were strung throughout her hair. Her makeup was still natural, bringing out her eyes and skin tone and a small chocker was placed round her neck, and apparently it was a gift from her new _master._

"You look lovely my dear," Nila said as she pulled Katara away from the mirror and towards the harem's doors.

* * *

There a guard stood, proud and strong as he waited for the young woman, "Here you shall be escorted by Nikko, where you shall meet with the Fire Lord and his family for dinner," Katara nodded once more then walked away with the guard known as Nikko.

Nila stood at the harem's doors, watching as this young woman walked away proud and strong. Her arms crossed over her chest, if only they could all remain as they once were before entering this place.

The walk was long and silent; Nikko did not speak nor even look in her direction. This only caused the not in her chest to grow even bigger. Katara did not understand why she had to eat dinner with them. Was it customary for the Fire Lord to invite one of his concubines to dinner?

But it really didn't matter. He was the Fire Lord and according to everyone else, he could do as he pleased.

Finally they had reached the private dining chambers and Katara felt her heart stop instantly. Her breath was staggering and she felt as if she were to collapse at any given moment. As she was about to knock on the door to ask if she may enter a noise caught her rather curious attention.

"Mai you look fine!" a masculine voice called out.

'But wait? Did he just say Mai? That's one of the girls from the Fire Nation who had been selected to serve under…' her eyes widened, 'Prince Zuko.' She turned back to the door again was about to knock when the argument continued.

"I do not want to look fine Zuko; I want to look perfect for your father! He is the Fire Lord and I do not want him to disapprove of us because I do not fit the part," she stated with a passion.

"You look great," he mumbled softly and Katara could tell that he did not mean it what so ever. Whoever this Mai girl was, clearly she and Prince Zuko hit it off quite well if they were now together and after only a day. But then again, the Fire Lord had picked her, of all people to join him for dinner tonight.

Just then a large pair of warm and dangerous hands encompassed Katara round the waist, pulling her into her capturer where she gasped in protest and shock.

"Did I frighten you?" a warm breath tickled her ear. She did not need to turn around to see who it was, she knew already.

"You did not frighten me my lord," she tried to pull from his grasp but was unsuccessful, "but rather caught me off guard."

"Hmm," was all he hummed in her ear before kissing her tenderly on the cheek, "shall we go to dinner?" he extended his arm out to her, waiting for her to take hold of it.

"Yes." Was all she could muster as the giant doors were forced open allowing the couple to step into the light where she would soon be joined by the prince and princess along with the General she had met earlier in the day.

Her heart pounded wildly as they walked down the long, cornucopia table where she was seated to the Fire Lord's right as he took his place at the head of the table. To her right were two empty chairs, across from her was two other empty chairs and at the end, General Iroh had already taken his seat.

"I hope you will enjoy my children and brother's company tonight?" the Fire Lord asked as he took a sip of his wine.

Katara nodded, one brow raised though. Why did he care what she thought? He was a cruel and ruthless man that only cared about his nation and his family nothing more. Especially not a concubine from the royal harem.

The doors moaned and cracked open revealing a young man and woman, Prince Zuko and his concubine Mai. They entered slowly, bowing before the Fire Lord and General then made their way next to Katara.

They took their place next to her, Zuko at her right and Mai further away from her. Katara cursed herself as she found herself being placed between the Fire Lord and his son, two of the most ruthless Fire Benders in the world. Her breathing increased as she felt something land on her leg, looking down it was a rather large hand and she knew who it belonged to.

"So Zuko who is your friend?" the Fire Lord inquired as they waited for Azula and whoever was accompanying her.

"This is Mai father. She is the daughter of the new Governor of New Ozai and is here as my date," he finished slowly as the doors parted and Azula along with a girl in pink entered.

"Azula, Ty Lee your late," the Fire Lord warned in a very bone chilling tone.

"Sorry father," Azula and Ty Lee bowed to everyone in the room then proceeded to their seats, "we were caught up in training and lost track of time."

He merely nodded accordingly then proceeded to run his hand along Katara's leg. Her breath calmed slightly as it felt comforting to know that someone was looking out for her, but it wasn't exactly who she had wanted it to be.

"So father, who is your lovely guest," Azula sneered as she picked up her goblet and began to drink calmly.

The Fire Lord abruptly took his hand away from Katara's leg and smirked, "This is Katara, and might I say children, thank you for such a beautiful and desirable gift," his eyes traveled over to Katara and she felt her heart stop. Something in his eyes told her that she was in for a long night, not only here at the dinner, but also in the night.

* * *

**AN: I know this is kind of revolving around Katara and Ozai, but trust me it wont for long and then we shall get into the whole Zutaraness...ok later guys and please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok so here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy! Its longer and please tell me what you think! Thanks for all the favs on the story and me! And thanks for reviewing my story. You have no idea how excited I get when I see my email filled with FF notices! This is for all of you who have faved and reviewed and well...have just read it so enjoy!  
**

* * *

"So Zuko how was your training session today with General Zhen?" Ozai asked his son who sat next to Katara who at the moment was fidgeting with her fingers beneath the table.

Zuko who at that moment was talking to Mai about something minute turned round to face his father when he spoke, "It went well father. Though I think it is time that I have a different master," he began.

Ozai's brow spiked at this, he was obviously curious as to why his son needed a different master to train him, "And why is that my son?"

Shifting in his chair, he felt his leg brush up against that of the concubine at his left side and he felt her pull it away quickly.

He muttered apologies under his breath hoping that she heard them and not his father.

"I say it out of the greatest respect of the general father, but he has aged properly and it is time I think he spends his days with his wife and their about to be born child. Besides, he said that I had overwhelmingly surpassed him in bending and that I should look for a more trained master."

Ozai nodded at this. Zuko from his birth held promises of becoming a grand master at the art of firebending. When he was only a year old he formed his first flame and ever since the time he could walk, Ozai had sent him off to school where he would learn the basics, then began holding private sessions so that he would better himself in the art.

"Very well Zuko, I trust you shall choose a wise master, one who may teach you and exceeds you far beyond your skills so that you may have time to grow and perfect your bending," Ozai nodded to someone who had entered the room. A servant perhaps, but Katara was too preoccupied staring at the wall behind the princess' head to worry about such things. She hoped that the dinner would end soon and hopefully she could go back to the harem where she could get a peaceful night's sleep.

"Thank you father," the prince next to her mumbled as trays of food, filled to the rim were beginning to be placed in various places throughout the table. Katara's eyes slowly traveled down to her plate and it was then that she noticed how beautiful the china ware was. It was made of red porcelain with gold trim and designs. There was a flower in the center of the plate which resembled something she had come across during her secret travels with Aang and her friends. A lotus blossom.

After gazing at the plate for what seemed an eternity, Katara looked round the table; her head slightly bowed as she noted the others had begun to take food from their settings and placed them on their plates. At first she would have reached out and snagged a few pieces of fruit, some of the carved meat but something told her that she should ask for permission. Better yet, wait until she is told that she can eat.

Ozai who had already begun eating eyed his concubine at his side noticing that she had not begun to eat. Perhaps she was not hungry or perhaps she was waiting to be told that it was alright to begin eating. He smirked at this; apparently she did not fully understand what all she could while he favored her. When he had first laid eyes on her, he knew that she would be the one to calm or enrage the waves of emotions storming within him and hopefully he would find out just how right he was tonight.

"Katara, my dear," he reached for her, "you may eat as you please, you not ask permission," he smiled as she shifted her eyes towards the food and nodded politely.

"Thank you my lord," she said as she reached for a mango, but as she reached for it, so did the Prince at her side. Their hands reached for the mango, brushing against one another. At their first reaction, they drew their hands back quickly, apologizing to one another then proceeding to reach for it again with the same issue. Katara tried to fight her blush, every time her skin had made contact with his it sent jolts of pleasure through her body and she prayed that it wasn't obvious to the others around her, especially Ozai.

Prince Zuko had seen her reaction and caught her blush, much to her disliking. But what she didn't know was that he too had felt the same sort of small sensations every time they had either accidently bumped into one another or brushed their hands across one another's throughout the dinner. When he reached for the mango a third time, he noticed that she did not and he knew that she had not yet eaten anything so he offered her the mango instead.

"Here," he held it in his hand, allowing her to take if she truly wanted it, but also allowing for another secretive opportunity to feel her cooling flesh once more, "you can have it if you want," motioning it forward a bit more he waited for her to say something or better yet just grab the fruit from his hand.

She blushed, bowing her head once more before reaching for the fruit. As her hand stretched outwards, her digits brushed against the base of his palm as she pulled the fruit from his and felt as his hand released, he too hand brushed the tips of his fingers across the base of her palm before pulling away.

"Thank you my prince," the way she said it, caused him to stare at her momentarily before nodding and continuing to eat his dinner.

From the end of the table where the elder general sat, he noticed the simple interaction between his nephew and the concubine princess. Sighing inwardly he decided that perhaps now was a good time to better talk with her, where perhaps she would be comfortable to speak to more than just one person. Or maybe she would be terrified that she would not speak or speak very little. Finally finishing his food, he nodded for a servant to take away his plate and refill his wine as he decided to go ahead and lighten the already tensed mood.

"So Katara is it?" he asked, making sure he had gotten her name right.

"Yes," she nodded as she placed her mango down on her plate before drinking some of the wine given to her earlier.

"Tell us about your home. You said that you were a princess from the joined Water Tribes," he suddenly stopped when he was interrupted by a choking noise coming from the other end of the table. Apparently Ozai had not learned of her linage, well now he knew.

"From which Water Tribe do you hail from my dear?" he asked her gently as she continued to stare at the Fire Lord who was now recovering from his initial shock.

Turning her head slightly, her eyes remaining on the Fire Lord until her head was fully turned round she answered the General, "I hail from the Southern Water Tribe General," pausing she remembered to nod her head slightly to him the continued, "the Water Tribes only became a joint tribe after the marriage of my brother, Sokka to the Northern Water Tribe Princess Yue."

The General nodded his head, "So how is it that a beautiful young woman such as you find herself here in the Fire Nation which I might add is a very long ways from home," his brow raised as he once again took a sip of his wine.

Katara gulped. What should she tell them? That she had attacked a Fire Nation camp, leading them away from discovering their campsite where the world's best kept secret was hidden? No she would lie, to protect Aang and her friends and family.

"I don't really know why General. All I remember was traveling from Ba Sing Se to the Bay of Gai Long and everything else from there is a blur. The next thing I remember is that I am waking up on an iron clad ship heading towards the Fire Nation," she finished, hoping that her answer was enough to satisfy the General, let alone believable.

"I see."

Azula who had been glaring at her father's new toy throughout the dinner decided that it was her turn to ask the questions.

Out of nowhere came a voice as cold as the winter nights, if not colder and harsher than anything else she had ever heard before, "So Katara," she said in with as much hatred as she could muster at the moment, "are you a waterbender? I hear that only royalty in the Water Tribes are benders."

Narrowing her eyes she answered the Princess, "My father is chief of the Southern Regions of the joined tribes and is not a bender himself, nor is my brother. The bending abilities run more in the women in the south."

Azula smirked, "That's very interesting and all but you didn't answer my question. Are you a bender?"

What was she going to say now? She was a bender and if she told them no here and was somehow discovered then what would happen?

Gulping once more she took several intakes of breath before calmly answering the Princess, "Yes I am a master waterbender, Princess Azula."

Iroh sighed heavily as he closed his eyes, praying that no scene be made since all concubines are given herbs to prevent pregnancies and to keep them from bending if they are indeed benders and lied to protect themselves.

Smirking in what she thought was victory Azula calmly spoke, but with a mocking underlying tone, "So you lied to ZuZu and me about being a bender. You know what happens in the Fire Nation when someone lies to their prince and princess?"

But before she could answer Zuko intervened, "Stop calling me ZuZu," he paused, smirking slightly, "Zula."

Oh how she hated that name, steam was slowly rising off her shoulders and Katara immediately knew that these two were not like normal siblings. They seemed to not get along well with one another like she and Sokka had.

"Shut up Zuko," she demanding in a harsh tone, "why did you lie waterbender?" she slammed her fist on the table causing everyone to jolt from the sudden action.

"That's enough Azula," Ozai said as he stood, and quickly after he rose so did everyone else, except Katara and Mai had their heads bowed.

Azula bowed to her father, then apologized to both him and Katara, "Forgive me father for speaking out of term," she was seething, "I am sorry mistress Katara for questioning your intentions." And with that she left with the girl in the pink trailing quickly behind.

Now it seemed that dinner was over, especially after that performance by the princess.

"Katara," the Fire Lord stated firmly, holding out his hand to her, "come. It's time _we _retire," that last sentence sent chills down her spine. She really did not want the dinner to end so fast for she feared the moments of the night that were now vastly approaching. But she rose slowly from her chair, taking his offered arm and kept her head bowed and slightly turned from him so that he may not see the fear her features were harboring.

"Zuko, Mai," he bowed his head to the both of them and they returned the gesture.

"Fire Lord," Mai said softly.

"Father and mistress Katara," Zuko stated as he watched them exit the dining room. For some reason he had enjoyed her company at dinner and hoped that she would be back tomorrow night again.

* * *

Her heart pounded violently in her chest, her breathing had staggered as they drew closer to the Fire Lord's chambers. She wanted to scream out in protest but knew that it would do her no good. Who here would go against the Fire Lord to prevent her from being taken? The herbs she had been given prevented her from bending, thusly she was utterly helpless. All she could do now was pray that he would be gentle with her and be done with this as quickly as possible.

Two soldiers stood on either side of the entrance to his chambers and once they saw him approaching they began opening the doors, allowing both the Fire Lord and Katara entrance.

After they were sure that the couple was deep enough into the chamber one guard shook his head sadly as he went back to his post, "Let us pray his is far more gentle with this one," he mumbled.

The other guard nodded his head. After seeing the color of her dress it was obvious that she was still a maiden and that after tonight that would change.

* * *

As the doors slowly shut behind her, Katara watched them praying that somehow someone would come storming through those doors demanding the attention of the Fire Lord. Alas no one required his attention tonight.

He stalked past her snapping his fingers allowing small lamps round the room to light, giving off a beautiful glow. The room was massive, off to the right were red silk curtains where beyond those stood a balcony allowing anyone to gaze at the beauty the view beheld. In the center of the room was a massive couch like contraption with a table in front of it, and on that table were piles of paperwork. Apparently when the Fire Lord could not sleep, he came here to work on things instead of going off to a study. Beyond that was a massive bed, its canopy reaching towards the ceiling and an insignia between the posts of the bed that was pressed against the wall was the Fire Nation emblem. The canopy curtains swayed as a gentle breeze filled the room, sending small bumps across Katara's flesh.

Hugging her chest she watched as the Fire Lord began to disrobe. His outer robe was unbuttoned and as he shrugged his shoulders, it pooled round his feet leaving Katara to stare at his back. There he had a loose fitting shirt, which came off in a matter of seconds as he pulled it over his head, exposing Katara to his form.

His torso was muscular, with each movement she watched as the muscles rippled beneath the skin causing her breathing to stagger once more. Just by looking at him she knew that he had outmatched her in strength and that there would be no use in trying to fight him, for it would only end up being worse for her. So at this very moment she knew she had to comply and do whatever it took to survive in this hell before her friends came for her. La knew how long that would be.

When he had finally disrobed, Ozai turned to look at his new concubine with a fierce hunger in his eyes. He had tried to push back all the lustful thoughts that had run through his head during the dinner with his children and brother, but now that they were alone he could do it no longer.

Stalking over to her he studied her carefully. He noticed that she was very mature for age and that she had the perfect figure, all the right curves in all the right places. She was every man's _dreamgirl _as it were. Her hour glass figure was something that men in the Fire Nation, if not the world truly desired.

Her brown locks were confined above her head, small strands dangled down here and there; her gown still stuck to her curves nicely until it reached passed her upper thigh where it pooled out. The red sash that had been tied around her waist defined just how small of a waist she had and he could tell that it was toned. Being a bender, well in most cases, you are naturally fit from all the bending and exercises you perform. But this was not the only that had peeked his interest. Her dark sand toned skin looked rough and course, perhaps it was due to the color, but none the less he could tell that it was soft as a flower petal and smelled of cherry blossom.

Yes tonight he would enjoy her immensely.

* * *

"Aang! Aang come back!" Sokka yelled fiercely as he raced after the young airbender.

Aang who had been running for quite some time finally came to a halt where he waited for an exasperated Sokka, "You don't understand Sokka! They took her! They took Katara away because of me! She was trying to protect me, keep me safe, keep me hidden from them and they took her!" Aang yelled.

Sokka knew better than anyone else what they had done, but he was not about to risk everything his sister had done just because Aang had feelings for her.

"Look you think I don't miss her either? She's my little sister Aang and don't forget that they took Yue with them as well. They have my sister and my wife! But I cannot let you go and throw everything that we have all worked for for the last three years away all because you want to play the hero and barge into the Fire Nation to save my sister!" Sokka's voice elevated.

The young airbender knew that the watertribe warrior was right. But he missed Katara so much, she was everything to him and now he had lost her.

"Your right Sokka," he mumbled, "I'm sorry that I let my emotions get the better of me," he whimpered as he turned back to the night sky, looking up at the moon.

Sokka understood what Aang was going through, but right now Aang was to be kept a secret. No one in the world except for an elite few knew that the Avatar had returned and it was up to him now that Katara was gone to keep him safe until the invasion. Which honestly seemed impossible. The invasion was almost a year away and there was still so much that needed to be done. Aang had already mastered waterbending and earthbending now all he needed to learn was firebending and Tui knows how long that would take!

Placing a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder he too looked up at the moon, "It's ok buddy, it's ok."

Silently they both prayed to the spirits that night asking that they watch over their loved ones and guide them back to them one day, hopefully soon.

* * *

"No need to be shy my little princess," Ozai cooed as he lifted her head by her chin with this curve of his forefinger, "see now isn't that better?" he offered now that he was able to look her in the eye.

Averting her gaze she tried not to look at him and gently turned her head away from him, pulling away from his grasp.

"Now don't be like that Katara," he said gently as he wrapped his arm round her waist and pulled her close, "I want to show you how much I desire you," his breath, let alone his words forced her heart to plummet into her stomach if it had not already done so earlier, "and I promise that I shall be a worthy lover." Her eyes shuddered as she placed her hands between him and her, placing them firmly on his bare torso, she could feel them ticking beneath her digits.

"Please," her breath came short as she felt herself getting pressed further and further into him.

Ozai smiled as he ran his hand through her chocolate locks, ripping it down from its confinement, "Please what my love?"

"Don't do this," she pleaded with him, hoping that he would be a man of honor and would abide by her wishes.

Upon hearing her plead like a child Ozai stepped back to look at his concubine. No doubt was she beautiful, but perhaps she truly was afraid of what might come, perhaps she truly was a maiden. For some reason he felt his heart tighten and twist inside his chest and it was hard to describe what he was feeling at this moment. Was it pain? No it wasn't pain. Was it bitterness? No defiantly not bitterness. Was it understanding and sorrow for the young woman? Yes, that seemed to be what he was feeling and for the first time since his wife had left him, he felt this sort of feeling for another being, or another woman.

He understood her fears and perhaps that tonight all she needed was someone to comfort her. After all she was stolen from a world she knew and was forced into a society, let alone a harem where the customs and traditions were completely different. Ozai decided that tonight they would simply lie together and talk or just reminiscence in one another's presence. For some reason he had the desire to do whatever he could to make her happy even if it meant keeping his happiness at bay.

This truly was the first time he had ever experienced this sort of feeling with another woman since Ursa's disappearance.

"You do not wish to…" he trailed off seeing as she nodded her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Forgive me my lord, but I have not yet embraced that part of me with any other and I am afraid," she whispered. For it was the truth. She had never laid with a man nor allowed him to take her maidenhead and to do so now with a man she could never come to love seemed to make her even more fearful of the situation.

Ozai wrapped his arms around her, pressing her head against his chest, he murmured soft whispers in her ear as he rubbed her back, trying to sooth her and keep her from completely breaking down.

"We will do nothing tonight, but I do request that you stay with me tonight," he pulled her away and saw some relief in her eyes, "but we are going to have to get you out of these clothes before you can come to bed," he said teasingly, trying to lighten up the mood between them.

Looking down at the clothes she wore she knew sleeping in them would be unbearable and nodded in agreement, "Yes, I suppose you're right my lord," she said as she began to loosen the sash round her waist.

"Follow me," he stated, leading her off to a closet with robes and dresses of fine silk. Apparently this had belonged to someone before she had come, but she could not complain.

"You may choose whatever it is you wish to sleep in tonight," he said as he closed the door, "I will be waiting out here," she nodded as he closed the door leaving her alone to choose her clothing.

Once she was finished she exited, a small white silk robe wrapped round her body, its length ending just before her knees. The outfit she had chosen, mainly due to the heat was a pair of red silk shorts and a small top that fit much like her training wrappings. Needless to say she was very comfortable in what she was wearing.

When she had exited, Ozai could not keep his eyes off her, they roamed over her newly exposed flesh and he found himself wanting to take back his word right then and there. But he knew that if he did that perhaps she would never open up to him, nor would she try being comfortable enough to make love with him.

"You look, beautiful," he reached for her, but she pulled away as she blushed slightly at his words, "you do not need to fear me Katara, I have already told you that I shall not harm you. I am a man of my word," he pressed his hand firmly to his chest.

Hesitant at first, Katara decided to comply and reached out for his hand, in which she found herself being lead to the bed. Her hands traced the lining and she could feel the softness of the feathered mattress. Sighing she sat down at the edge of the side and watched as the Fire Lord crawled onto the bed next to her and pulled the covers midway up his body.

"Come Katara," his hand rested on her pillow signifying for her to lie down next to him.

'Breath, breath Katara just breath!' she mentally cursed herself, 'He won't hurt you as long as you do what he says, besides he claims to be a man of honor and you haven't had a decent night's sleep. It's going to be ok,' she talked herself into lying down next to him.

As she swung her legs onto the bed, she removed her silk robe covering then proceeded to lean back where she felt herself sinking down into the mattress. The covers were pulled up to her waist and she turned on her side facing the Fire Lord. It was at this moment that she noticed something in his demeanor that told her; perhaps he was not such the crazy man the world believed him to be. Maybe he was just doing what he had been raised to do. But she could not shake off the feeling of longing.

His features were calm; his eyes were mesmerizing and his face, beautiful. How she longed to be with someone who had a physical appearance as he, but she did not want him to be exact. After the dinner, she could not stop thinking about his son the young Prince Zuko. So many tales she had heard of him, about his strength, power, but also how handsome he was.

'Takes after his father I suppose,' Katara thought as her hand, with a mind of its own, reached out and began stroking the Fire Lord's cheek.

She watched as his eyes closed and his face leaned into her touch, she smiled at this but soon gasped and pulled her hand away when she realized what she was doing. She was provoking a beast within them both.

"Forgive me my lord," she whimpered softly, scooting further away from a confused man.

Soon his confusion was replaced with a smirk as he himself moved closer to her.

"It's alright if you are curious my dear," he stated softly.

Katara could tell that it was taking everything within him to keep from attacking her, but she could see it in his eyes that he would not be able to hold on much longer. Sighing inwardly she argued with herself for several moments as the Fire Lord unnoticeably inched closer.

'It's bound to happen sooner or later,' she began, 'and it's not like I am going to serve anyone else other than him…and perhaps I could learn some things that would help benefit Aang and the others…' she continued to think on whether or not she should allow him to do as he so desirably wished to do.

Sighing outwardly she gave in. She knew that she could not run from this situation for too long and knew that it was better to give in now then wait, which might only make the situation for her much more difficult to bear.

Finalizing her decision she felt warmth running up her thigh and noticed that it was Ozai's hand, trying to sooth her.

"I," she began but for some reason could not find her voice, suddenly she sat up and slowly slipped from the bed, walking to the balcony where she could see everything. She shivered at the cool embracing air but knew that she wouldn't be out here long. She could hear the rustling of sheets and the quick padding of feet scurry to the balcony after her and felt a pair of strong arms wrap round her middle and pull her into them. Looking down she noted their contrast, his was pale white like the moon and she was dark like the night sky. Opposites in every way, enemies by nature and by history but somehow managed to find a way under the same starry sky and moon.

"What were you trying to say Katara?" obviously he was curious after her sudden change in mood.

Sighing she leaned into him, she couldn't fight him and to be honest, the way he held her did give her some comfort. As long as she pleased him, was at his side and allowed him to believe that she was truly his; he would protect her while she was here and at least that was comforting.

"I was trying to say that I'm," she took in a deep breath while turning herself round to face him while still wrapped in his arms, "ready."

Excitement filled his eyes, leaning down he captured her in a passionate kiss while lifting her legs and forcing them round his own waist.

* * *

It had been a long day and no matter what he did he could not get the girl from dinner out of his mind. Looking over his shoulder he saw his latest conquest and sighed. Mai laid there still as if she were dead, facing the ceiling with look of satisfaction written all over her features.

Moaning he rose from his bed and began to approach his balcony.

"Where are you going my prince?" Mai called out to him, but he was already out of her sights and she thought it best to leave him be.

The night air was crisp and cool, the occasional breeze was enough to calm his spirits, but the moon relaxed him even more. When he was a young boy he and his mother would sit out near the small pond in her garden and gaze at its watery reflection. But that was long ago and now when he looked at the moon, he felt somehow connected to her and that was always comforting too.

But his peace was short enjoyed when a loud moaning sound came across the way from his father's balcony.

Something inside him told him not to look but he did anyways and what he saw surprisingly surprised him. The exotic beauty was wrapped around his father's middle who at the moment was kissing her passionately as he had pinned her against one of the massive pillars. He looked away; he didn't want to see her like that, let alone with his own father. It was now that he knew that he and the waterbender could never be. How could he be with someone who was with his father?

* * *

Their kiss had been long and searing, Katara could feel warmth in places she never knew she could and now she became hesitant.

Being moved from her confinement against the pillar to being thrown down onto the massive bed she sat up on her elbows as she watched him crawl up towards her like tigerdillo. Seeing that crazed look in his eyes caused the warmth that she had grow more intense by the second and she didn't know how she would turn out after being ripped apart by this…this man.

Trying to calm her racing heart as he slowly inched closer she gasped as she felt his lips land on her thighs, just below the lining of her shorts.

His hot kiss trailed up her thighs, in between them and across her sex, over her toned abs, between her breasts and alongside her neck. Her fingers clawed at the sheets beneath her as his kisses grew more intense, sending wave after wave of small pleasures over her.

Drawing away he licked his lips after tasting her skin, it was a mixture of cherry blossom and sweat and it tasted somewhat divine, "You taste sweetly my love," he whispered as he continued kissing her down her chest until he came to her breasts.

Seeing him lick his lips like that scared her, what had she unleashed in him?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This next chapter is dedicated to all of you once again for making this one of the most popular of my stories and also to a new founded friend Nightmarishx who left me one of the greatest reviews ever! I love every review I get, especially from another writer who inspired me to write! So this chapter is for you and for everyone else that reviewed and read! Thanks you guys, without you this story would never have been possible! Enjoy! Also before I forget like I already did....ooops go and check out Nightmarishx's story "Flames to Dust" it was one of the stories that inspired me to write my very own Zutara concubine tale. So please go, read it and enjoy!  
**

* * *

Katara woke the next morning, her bare body pressed against the Fire Lord's nude chest, her leg crossed over his and she found herself snuggling deeper into his chest, comforted by the radiating warmth.

Last night didn't go as she had planned. She had fully given in, which she knew was a mistake to do at such an early stage but then again what other choice did she have? But as he progressed, preparing her body for the blunt act that was soon to come; Katara had frozen, shut herself down completely and could no longer allow her maidenhead to be taken yet. Not by this man or any man of the Fire Nation.

She was lucky. Unlike so many others the Fire Lord had listened to her, understood her fear and decided that instead of finishing what he had begun, he would wait and savor this moment with her in his arms until dawn. Katara was grateful that he had understood. She wouldn't have known what to do if he had forced his way with her.

Laying there she watched as the rays of light seeped through the silk curtains of the balcony and pooled into the room, bringing everything in a beautiful light. The sun was powerful and beautiful; it brought everything to life, even a certain fire bender that she was laid across.

As he stirred his grip on her shoulder tightened and a reassuring smile crept across his lips as he remained content with the fact that she had not disappeared during the night.

"Good morning Katara," he whispered as he stretched out his stiff limbs.

"My lord," she acknowledged him, "did you sleep well?" her hand traveled over his torso and under her chin as she looked up at the man she had spent her first night in the Fire Nation with.

He nodded softly arching his back before sitting up, forcing Katara to slide off his chest, "I did indeed," rising he walked out towards the balcony and finished stretching his rigid bones.

* * *

Every morning he would stand and watch the sun rise, then look down to see his son and daughter sparing at the arena and would proceed like he always did. Eat breakfast, work on submitted documents from the council, train with the elite troops, over look military intel and would eat lunch, then break for a short period and would have dinner then would be off to bed. But this morning did not start out that way. As he stood there, welcoming the sun to a new day his eyes scanned the sparing arena to see that Azula stood there, stretching out her limbs than began to go through her basics. But where was Zuko?

Zuko was always the first to arrive; Zuko was the better fighter out of the two with both bending and hand to hand combat. He wasn't half bad when it came to the Dao swords either. Ozai sighed as he leaned forward, watching his daughter master her most basic of forms then began to prepare for the bending of lightning technique. Dawn after dawn Ozai would stand there for several moments watching over his children to see how their bending was coming along and every morning it was the same. Zuko would master all the techniques that he had been taught, then would begin to inner mingle his bending forms with his hand to hand forms, creating new techniques. Azula on the other hand still struggled with her more complex fire bending techniques. But when it came to lightning all that would happen would be a massive explosion in her face, another gaping hole in the ground for the ground keepers to take care of and one mad Princess in the wake of all others in the palace.

Ozai sighed as he pinched the bridge on his nose, 'Why did Agni curse me with such an overbearing child?' he asked himself wondering what he had done to deserve such a curse. But as always there was no reply to his question and he began to walk from the balcony when he stopped, seeing his concubine standing, her naked form turned so that only her back side was seen, headed for the bathing room.

Smirking Ozai sprinted forward, catching her in his arms and receiving once again a lovely gasp of surprise.

Dark chocolate locks tickled his nose, small tan hands overlapped his that were fastened round her stomach and her head cocked back allowing him to see her exposed neckline. His mouth watered at the sight, bending his head down, he grasped hold of her neck with his lips, sucking at her cherry flavored skin. A moan escaped Katara's tightly sealed lips as his teasing was becoming more and more unbearable by the minuet.

"Bathe with me," he asked, but it seemed more like a command. But Katara nodded anyways.

He took her hand in his leading her to the bathing quarters where a bath had already been drawn for them. Steam rolled off the water's surface, shifting the small lotus blossoms round the tub as the dimmed candle lights eased the atmosphere. Katara sighed, the flowers floating across the top of the water reminded her so much of her friends and the upcoming invasion that almost depressed her. But she decided that she would not allow the Fire Lord to know her discomfort.

Slowly they sank into the water, he sat against the tub's rim as she sat in front of him, leaning into his chest as she began to lather the liquid soap across her arms.

This was something she enjoyed immensely! It had been so long since she had had a decent bath…well other than when they had prepared her, but still. Before she was use to camping and running around in the wilderness trying to avoid any suspicion that the Avatar had returned.

When she and her brother had found Aang those three years ago, they had promised to keep him a secret until he was ready for the world to know that he had returned. They wanted to be as fully prepared as possible before they announced that the Fire Nation's greatest threat was in fact alive. And that was how Katara managed to get captured. She had overheard a group of Fire Nation troops talking about making camp near where they had already made camp and would go and search the woods for food or whatever else they could find. She feared that they would find their camp and discover that Aang was in fact alive and would immediately attack them or worse. Tell the Fire Lord.

Mindlessly shuddering at the thought Katara felt two hands land on her shoulders, "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine. Just had a sudden chill is all," she whispered softly, "forgive me my lord."

Ozai was confused. Why would she be asking for forgiveness?

"Katara what are you sorry for?"

At first she didn't know what to say. Why was she sorry?

"I did not mean to alarm you my lord," shifting slightly in the tub so that she could face him somewhat; "if I alarmed you I am sorry."

Ozai shook his head with a simple smile then pulled her back into him. He loved the way she felt against him, for some reason it felt right, but he knew that perhaps it was only his opinion and not her own. Throughout the dinner he watched how she and his son interacted with one another and thought it out well throughout the night. Perhaps Katara would be much happier servicing Zuko than she would service someone twice her age, let alone probably the same age as her own father. And if it meant getting his son away from that gloomy noblewoman Mai he would do so, besides Katara would rather enjoy spending time with Zuko and Zuko would like it as well. So he decided that this was how it would be. Today was his last day with Katara.

* * *

After they had spent about an hour bathing with one another, the Fire Lord sent Katara back to the harem in the clothes that she had laid in, except a red garb had been wrapped round her shoulders. Katara unlike the other concubines had no idea what the color red had insinuated and thought nothing of it.

Once she had returned, whispers caught her ears, glares pierced through her like iced daggers and just the overwhelming feeling of hatred filled her. What had she done to upset the other concubines so?

"My child," a familiar voice reached her ears. Apparently she had walked in but was too preoccupied with the situation to even note where she was walking exactly.

"My child come with me," the head lady of the harem ordered her and Katara followed, tightening the tunic round her form even more so than before, "So tell me," she began as she sat Katara down in a cushioned chair that sat across from a wooden desk with another chair on the other side, "how was he with you? Gentle I hope," apparently this woman wanted to know if the Fire Lord had taken her or not.

"He was very much so," Katara answered for it was the truth. He had been kind and gentle, not forcing his will upon her and for that he gained a small amount of respect from Katara. Perhaps there was hope for him yet.

Sensing that Katara did not wish to linger on the subject much more the head lady rose, "I will press the matter no further, it is your business as to what happened between the two of you last night and if I were you my dear, I would steer clear of the elder concubines. They tend to get a bit upset around the newer additions."

Katara understood. It was as if someone was invading their territory and stole the attention of their master right from under them. Katara knew what that felt like and did not want to push them the wrong way. But before she allowed the head mistress to leave Katara stood and held out a rolled and sealed parchment.

"The Fire Lord requested that I give this to you upon my arrival. He said that it was for your eyes and your eyes alone and that afterwards you would have some form of instruction for me."

The head mistress took the parchment from Katara then sat back down at her desk and broke the waxed seal. The paper unraveled itself, moaning softly as it did allowing the woman's eyes to read the scribbling.

"I see," her eyes drifted downwards, her lips drooped a bit then they darted quickly to Katara, "it seems that the Fire Lord no longer requires your services my child, instead he is giving you over to his son," she rose once again, the parchment rolled up in her hands, "Prince Zuko as a gracious gift."

Katara's heart plummeted. Had she done something wrong? Had it been that she did not give herself to him that made him discard her? Why would he send her to his son, especially after he had four new concubines sent to him and seems to fancy over the dark one named Mai? She had thought that he had been pleased with the various things they had done last night, except for the taking of her maidenhead but apparently he wasn't and now she was a hand-me-down to the Prince who would probably not wish to touch her after his father had. She was 'damaged goods'.

"Come now, we must clean you up and have you ready for breakfast. You will meet with Prince Zuko there as well as Fire Lord Ozai and the hand off will commence."

'Hand off?" Katara thought? What was there to truly hand off? She would simply be getting accustomed to other ladies, work for a different man and perhaps others. That was what she had been reduced to and she truly feared becoming a concubine for Prince Zuko. If he was anything like his father then she had nothing to fear, but if he wasn't she had all the world to fear.

Preparation for breakfast had gone by quite fast; her dress hadn't changed much except for the color. What was it with the people here and the color red? Katara didn't outwardly complain though. She had clothes on her back, food in her stomach and a place to sleep without worrying about being captured or being chased or discovered. Not that she would get use to this by any means, but it was a change from what she had recently been through.

Her walk to the private dining hall was the same, the same guard named Nikko who once again did not speak and once more she was met by the Fire Lord as all others were already inside.

* * *

"Katara," the Fire Lord breathed out, "you look lovely," he held out his hand, waiting for her to grab hold, "red suits you my dear," she blushed at the compliment but soon gained her composure as she remembered that he was discarding her. Her eyes rested on his hand but she did not take it and she could tell that he was wondering what was wrong.

"Katara? Katara are you listening?" Ozai stepped closer to her, but she stepped away from his touch which apparently angered him somewhat.

"Girl stay put," he whispered to her as his hand latched hold of her wrist, "now tell me what is wrong."

She could not look at him. Turning her head away she looked at a wall, anything as long as she did not look at him.

"You were not pleased with me," she said defiantly, her head snapping back to face him, "is it because I would not give myself to you? Is it because I am not worthy of your time Fire Lord?" she was seething with anger…but why? This was great news but then again it was terrible news. What if the prince rejected her? What if he harmed her or forced his way upon her?

"Katara please you are over reacting. Of course I enjoyed my night with you," he pushed a strand of hair from her face, "but I realized something after being with you. You are the age of my daughter; you are beautiful and passionate, kind and gentle. You have morals and I respect that. But I want you to be happy and serving a man who is the age of your father or older would not seem like something to be happy about," he paused smiling as he did so, "now would it?"

She shook her head and he nodded.

"You see, so I decided that I would give you to my son as a gift and I think he will be pleased with you. You are much livelier than that girl he is with right now and I can just see her taking what life force he has from him. Besides, he also needs a challenging sparring partner and since you are a waterbender I thought that perhaps if you could get you're bending back, perhaps you would enjoy it here a bit more and it would give you an excuse to knock a few royal heads around," he finished with a chuckle.

Katara stared at him as if he had just slapped her. Did he just offer to give her back her bending abilities?

"But if I tell them to take you off the herb, you must swear to me that you will not use your bending against anyone here unless it is in the sparing arena, let alone try and escape," he warned, but Katara did not care. He had just said that he would give her back her bending and she already knew an escape attempt without her friends would be pointless so she nodded in agreement.

"Very well," he lent out his hand one more time, "shall we join them for breakfast?"

Smiling radiantly she took his arm and entered the dining room, dazzling all that looked at her overjoyed expression that twinkled in her brilliant blue eyes.

After the meal had begun did anyone truly speak other than the simple 'thank you' or 'could you pass me that'.

The Fire Lord was the first to speak; the others were either still working on their food or sipping delicately on their tea. Mai and the girl in the pink had rejoined them after last night and Katara began to feel a little nervous hoping that perhaps he would not give her away to the prince in front of an audience. All eyes were on her once she had entered, mainly due to the fact that she no longer wore the color of purity but again Katara didn't understand yet know all the customs and traditions of the Fire Nation.

"So Zuko, Azula how was your sparing session this morning?" he dapped a napkin around his mouth before setting it gently on the table, glancing between the two youths.

Azula was the first to speak, always wanting to grab her father's attention before her brother, "Well it would have gone well if someone had shown up for the spar this morning," her eyes darted over to Zuko and narrowed dangerously as he glared back.

Iroh sat at the edge of the table sipping on his tea and yelled cheerfully, "Mmm! This tea is delicious!" Katara and the girl in pink chuckled at his announcement but only received glares from the girls sitting across from them. Azula to Katara and Mai to the girl in pink. Both stifled their laughter and averted their gaze to one another before smiling gently then proceeding to listen to the conversation.

"Where were you at this morning my son?" Ozai demanded, but not in a harsh way, more of an informative parental way.

Zuko cleared his throat after drinking some water, "I was far too tired to spar this morning father. I found that it was rather hard for me to sleep," his gaze shifted slightly to Katara then back to his father, "please forgive me for sleeping over the due hour and missing a session with Azula."

Katara was shocked that he had to apologize for sleeping in. Why would their father demand that they rise with the sun and fight one another before anyone is awake? If it were her she wouldn't have been up until noon. She was a waterbender and she rose with the moon.

"All is forgiven, besides your sister still needs to master some of the most basic techniques before she can really spar to your potential," Ozai praised Zuko who simply took the compliment with a nod of the head and a thank you.

"Now that breakfast is over, Zuko I would like to speak with you for a brief moment," everyone's eyes were on the two as they rose, then on General Iroh as he to rose from his seat and excused himself which meant that the four girls were alone in the same room.

"So Mai how was my brother last night?" Azula sneered as she bit into a savory apple, its juices seeping from its freshly given wound.

Mai who had been wearing a smirk the entire time at breakfast quickly glanced over at Katara who kept her head down, eyes focused on the plate before her.

"He was very satisfactory Princess," she began, "I would not doubt that I pleased him far more than any other woman would ever try and I assure you that he will call me to bed again tonight."

The girl in pink giggled which made Katara look up. She seemed to be the only one here in the palace that had life in her and she was wearing pink! A drastic difference from the red and gold and the occasional black and white Katara had been seeing ever since she had arrived.

"Shut up Ty Lee," Azula warned, nodding her head for Mai to continue.

'So that's her name, Ty Lee,' Katara thought, 'much better name than the girl in the pink,' she continued.

Ty Lee mumbled a 'sorry' under her breath to the princess and allowed the girl garbed in dark clothes to continue.

"But last night he did seem somewhat distracted. From my position on the bed I could hear what sounded like moaning coming from your father's balcony and I believe that is what kept him up for most of the night. Apparently your father had a little too much fun with the waterbender," the two snickered as Katara only blushed harder. Had Zuko and Mai truly heard her and Ozai that night? Though it couldn't have been much because she had stopped him way before they were about to do anything serious.

Just then as Azula was about to respond, Ozai and Zuko entered the room, hushing the girls immediately. Ozai smiled at Katara and nodded his head letting her know that Zuko had been told. Whether he was happy about it or not was a different matter.

"Azula will you please escort mistress Mai back to her assigned harem and take Ty Lee with you," he ordered. The trio looked stunned, why would he want Azula to take Mai back to the harem?

She nodded anyway and led a confused and angry Mai along with a bubbly Ty Lee out the door.

"Katara," he nodded, "Zuko, I leave you to. There is a meeting I must attend in about fifteen minutes. Please enjoy the rest of your day and I shall see you at dinner," with that he was gone, leaving Katara and Zuko alone in complete and awkward silence.

Zuko remained standing as Katara sat in her chair, looking forward at the wall ahead of her, her fingers twisting and turning under the table, lathered in sweat from her nerves. Her heart raced steadily, but more rapidly than before and it wasn't before long that it came to a halt when the Prince cleared his throat.

"So I hear that you will be quite a challenge," he walked towards the chair next to her, placing his hand on the back glancing her way for a brief moment to see a rosy pink tint cover her cheeks.

"Perhaps my lord, I hear that you have never faced my kind before," her head turned to him and he saw a hint of boldness hidden in her eyes. He smiled at that.

"No I have never faced a waterbender before, but I am up for the challenge," backing away from the chair he held out his hand to her, "we need to go and discuss a few things with the lady of the harem. If you are to spar with me we need to get you off the herbs," she smiled, finally she would be able to make sweet music with her bending, and it would be a reunion unlike any other.

Taking his hand she walked with him down the hall to where she would be relocated, little to her knowledge or Zuko's at the time that it would be a permanent fix.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: For all of you who have read and commented on this story thank you so much! Like I said, I get all too excited when I see those FF emails in my inbox and cannot wait to see what you all have to say. Now before you read, I am going to clear the air quickly. Some were confused about the herbs, others about why Katara wore the color red even though she is still a virgin. Well the only herbs she was taken off of was the one that prevented bending but other than that the herb confusion should be over. Also if you read, you will find out what happens and why Katara no longer wears the robes of a virgin. So with that said, enjoy and please review! I love hearing your thoughts I really do! And if you like this story then go and check out one of my others called, "The Other Boleyn Girl" loved the book and parts of the movie! I love time period pieces! Ok read and enjoy!**

**-Turion**

* * *

It had been a few days since she had been given over to Zuko who was now her new master. She had been fully prepared to do anything that he had asked her, but within reason. Luckily for her he managed to stay with that noblewoman Mai as a bedding partner and he and Katara merely spared or talked about things here and there comparing the differences between their cultures.

For some reason Katara felt as though she had known this young man all her life, but there was that ever present voice in the back of her head telling her, 'He's the Prince of the Fire Nation, you cannot even consider the possibility of being involved with him! Do not forget that it was his people who killed you mother and nearly destroyed your family in the process!'

And it was that voice that kept her on her toes whenever she was around him. When they spared she showed him no mercy, when they talked she became vicious at times, telling him off saying that she couldn't stand it here and that she would rather die than submit to anyone from the Fire Nation, especially him. But these small outbursts came rarely and Katara never felt more ashamed of herself when they did come. She felt like another person, she didn't feel like herself. But she knew that if she fell for him she would fall and hard and she feared that she would be the only one experiencing the fall.

Days passed by and their friendship grew and Katara was determined to keep it just as that. Friends.

She feared the day when her friends and allies came for her and for the Fire Lord. What would Zuko say to her? What would he do to her if he found out that she was opposing him and that she had known full and well about the invasion? Would he ever speak to her again let alone live to see her another day? That was something she feared most. After spending a few weeks with the prince she could tell that he loved his nation very much and would gladly die to protect it. He was very honorable and loyal to his nation and his people, but Katara did not wish for him to die because of them. So she decided that when that day would come they would face it head on.

After several weeks had passed, Zuko had informed her that he and his sister along with their childhood friends would be leaving the palace and would not return for another week or so. Meaning Katara would have to stay here with the other concubines and the Fire Lord. Though she did not truly approve of this, what could she say? What could she do to make him ask her to come along? But it was far too late for plans. Shortly after he had told her, he and his sister along with Ty Lee and Mai left for the island, leaving Katara all alone to fend for herself.

**

* * *

Thus I leave you to the beginning of the chapter and the Zutaraness**

* * *

Katara sat down in the bay of the window, looking out over the massive capital city before her. Before she had come here she had always seen the Fire Nation as nothing more than an evil and vile place, hardly capable of harboring beauty. But oh how she was wrong. It had come to be one of the most beautiful places she had ever traveled to…which is saying a lot considering that she has traveled all over the world.

The windows were open, the sun poured into the harem and the gentle breeze smacked against her face, causing the loose strands of hair to dance elegantly around her relaxed features.

She had been here for about a month and a half and was beginning to grow accustomed to living here. Though she did not wish for a permanent life in this nation, she did find it very satisfactory compared to the rugged life she lived previously. She could even begin to loath going back to that after the invasion. But as always her thoughts were interrupted by a few of the more _experienced_ concubines that belonged to the Fire Lord.

"Well well well," one snickered as the two other ladies trailed up behind her, "if it isn't the fresh meat herself. Heard all about your romantic night with the Fire Lord, apparently you sickened him with your barbaric ways that he gave you over to his son," the three giggled at the comment only to leave Katara rolling her eyes, "but who could blame him. Never send a child to do a woman's job."

Katara eyed her for a moment. What in La's name was she talking about? What job? At times, though she did not like to admit it, Katara felt belittled and stupid. Of course she did not understand these people and their customs nor did she care. But the thing that bothered her most was when the other ladies belittled her for her one night with the Fire Lord when nothing had happened.

"And you are the woman for that job I suppose?" Katara asked rather carelessly, inspecting the woman before her.

Apparently she had never had someone talk to her as if she were nothing other than the men she served which caused her to gasp at the young woman sitting before her, "How dare you, you whore! I have pleased the Fire Lord a hundred times over and I shall do it a hundred times again!"

"Then by all means go and do that," Katara shooed her away with a flick of her wrist but the concubine did not go, in fact she rather but heads with Katara than do anything else at the moment.

"Why you little," she raised her hand to strike, but something stopped her. Her head whirled around to see which of the two ladies behind her defied her, only to see them looking at the peasant before her, waiting for her to strike.

"Let us be clear on something shall we," Katara rose from the window sill, her hand held out towards the concubine before her, "I am not and never shall be anyone's whore. If and when I lose my virginity it shall be with a man of my choosing, not by some low life scum who thinks he can have his way with me," she paused, making sure to not upset anyone that had heard her, "not that the Fire Lord is one of those men. He made that point evidently clear. Now go along about your business before I make you walk off the terrace," she warned, her eyes narrowing dangerously, "do I make myself clear?"

The trio nodded their heads and once her hand was dropped ran from her like she was the living dead. She smiled, it was so good to have her bending back, but then she realized that she had stepped out beyond her boundaries. When Zuko had taken her off the herbs that prevented bending, he told her that she could only use it for sparing and nothing else unless she asked his permission.

"Katara," a voice called to her, "Katara out here!" there it was again. She looked around then out the window and found Jin; one of Zuko's other concubines outside in the garden, calling to her at the base of the window. Katara smiled and made her way through the palace and out to the private gardens for the women of the harem. Over her period of time being here, she had befriended the three earth kingdom girls that had joined her here, especially Jin.

"Hello Jin," she said as the two swept one another into a hug. Jin had been gone for the past three days with a General of the Fire Navy and Katara was beginning to worry. Apparently when the royals had no need for their concubines they allowed other elites to come and use them whenever they needed to _relieve_ themselves. Katara had been fortunate enough that Zuko had made it clear that no one other than himself and his father were allowed to touch Katara, let alone be near her by themselves. For that she was thankful.

"Katara I missed you so much!" Jin's grasp on Katara tightened round her torso as the two embraced.

"Me too Jin," the smell of the ocean licked Katara's nose. It was intoxicating and inviting, oh how she missed the ocean. The way the salty breeze ruffled through her hair, the sand that found its way wedged between her toes and the cooling waters that rolled over her, wave after wave. She sighed, she had missed it greatly and as they stood there she could have sworn she heard the faintest of the waves crashing against the rocks, washing lovingly over the sanded shores and the screams of children playing with one of nature's greatest gifts. Once she was free of this place, the first thing she would do was dive into the ocean and become one with her element once again.

After a long embrace, Katara and Jin found one of the stone benches, sitting down on the ground and leaning their backs against it. Their hands played with the blades of grass that rested at their finger tips and they talked about what had happened over the last three days.

"So that's all that happened with me really. He didn't require anything of the physical nature, but more so wanted someone who he could talk to, share a few drinks here and there with and just enjoy the freedom he had before shoving off," Jin laughed as she mangled a small handful of grass in her hands, "but what about you? How have things with you and the prince been since I've been gone?" she inquired.

Katara laughed lightly at Jin's bluntness and pushed away the thoughts of romantics to the back of her mind, "He's away," she began, "on Ember Island with his sister and two of his childhood friends. He left only shortly after you," a smiled crossed her lips as Jin watched her, "but he should arrive back within the next few days and I cannot tell you how excited I am! Finally I will be able to spar with him once again!"

Jin saw through her excitement, she knew Katara secretly had feelings for the prince but decided that when she was ready, Katara would tell her.

"Sparing?"

Nodding she continued, "Well yes, I cannot bend unless I am sparring and there has been no one else who wishes to spar with me other than Prince Zuko."

"Oh I see," Jin stated, both she and Katara laughed before getting on their feet and began to make their way inside.

* * *

"Yes we defeated you for all time! You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!" Azula yelled victoriously as the volley net began to collapse, fire licking the net's ropes. Suddenly she turned to her brother and friends, relaxed as if nothing fazed her, "Well that was fun," she said, shrugging her shoulders before walking away, leaving her friends behind and the opposing team splayed across the ground on the other end of the court.

Looking back, Zuko shook his head as he watched the other members of the team stand, their hands on their heads or their injuries caused by Azula. He sighed inwardly before following after Azula, leaving Ty Lee and Mai at the court. Little did he notice, yet care much that two other men had approached them, inviting them to a party later in the evening. Ty Lee and Mai both accepted and would bring along the two royals who were at the moment off somewhere else.

It had been a long three days and Zuko didn't want to admit it, but he missed Katara. He enjoyed her company so much that it actually ached not having her with him. He wasn't in love with her but he did value her friendship and missed their conversations and sparring sessions. He couldn't wait to get back. But on the other hand he had enjoyed his past few days with his sister. For the first time in a while she actually acted as if she had a soul. She was being a silly teenage girl instead of the vicious Warrior Princess of the Fire Nation. He was going to miss this, but everything has its end and he knew that once they returned to the palace, Azula would become the same cold hearted girl she had always been.

Sighing inwardly he flopped down on the large sofa at their beach resort staring hopelessly up at the ceiling, resting his eyes for a few brief moments.

"ZUKO! AZULA!" but as always there was never an opportunity for him to enjoy the peace and quiet, that was reserved for when he went to bed. Groaning he opened his eyes then pulled his head forward, narrowing his golden orbs at the girl who squealed his name. Ty Lee.

"You guys will never guess what happened!" she began; Azula now present leaned against the frame of the door that led upstairs, still garbed in her bathing suit.

"After you two left, these two cute boys invited us to a party!" she squealed again, Mai looked annoyed as she approached Zuko, taking the seat at his right.

"So can we go?" Ty Lee practically begged Zuko and Azula.

Watching his sister, because he could care less if they went or not, saw the smirk on her face, "Of course Ty Lee, it will give us a chance to better know subjects around our own ages," her eyes darted to Zuko, "don't you think so Zuko?" he merely nodded before standing up.

"Yea why not," he said nonchalantly as he walked past Azula, headed for the bath so he could make himself presentable. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

"My child," the head mistress called to Katara as she was once again seated in the window sill, "a word if I may," she ordered Katara to follow her in the most polite of ways.

Katara did as she was asked or told, she could never really tell with this woman but she did admire her for her kindness. As she entered, she took her seat across from the head mistress and waited for her to say something, anything.

"Katara I have been informed by three of my other ladies that you attacked one of the leading concubines," her brows raised, she knew Katara had been taken off the herb to prevent her bending but did not think the girl was foolish enough to go against strict orders, "is this true?"

Katara swallowed, but shook her head, "No, I did not attack any of them, I merely warned them to leave me be. They kept calling me a," she bowed her head, not wishing to say anything degrading before the head mistress.

"They kept calling you what my dear?" she persisted.

"A whore."

The head mistress mumbled something causing Katara to go in defense mode, "I do not understand why they would say such things to me. I have done them no injustice and yet they still accuse me of being taken by the Fire Lord! We did no such thing and yet I am getting belittled more and more as the Fire Lord's whore!" she raised her voice slightly, not wishing for anyone else to know what was going on.

Taken back by her statement the head mistress rose from her seat, "What do you mean he did not take you?"

"I decided to allow him to have his pleasure, I did but then as we got closer to that point I could no longer bare it. I panicked and begged him not to take my maiden head," Katara began to cry from her outburst; "he was very kind and gentle and said that he understood my fears. He did not force himself upon me like I had been warned to watch out for, he was understanding," she wiped away the tears before they could fully fall down her face, her eyes remained glued on the head mistress.

Her eyes clenched shut, and her fists were balled, "Ozai you damned fool!" she yelled.

"Mistress?" Katara stood abruptly, backing away at her outburst.

The head mistress detected Katara's fear and reassured her, "Come my child and sit," she waved her over then proceeded to take her own seat once again, "now you are sure he did not take you?" Katara nodded and she sighed in relief.

"Very well, it appears that your sufferings have been caused by the Fire Lord himself."

Katara didn't understand, "What do you mean?"

The head mistress pulled a parchment from her desk, laying in out onto the table so Katara could see it, "He wrote that you no longer shall bare the robes of a virgin but instead that you shall wear those of a–"

"Whore," Katara finished, bowing her head in shame.

"No no no, not as a whore my dear, but as a royal concubine. Why he did it I know not the answer, but that is the reason for the hostility from the other concubines. They believe that you have conquered something that not all of them have achieved, by Agni he knows better though," her temper flared, "to cause turmoil in my harem," she mumbled on for a few more moments before letting Katara go but warned her not to say another word about her still being a virgin to any other. The Fire Lord had his reasons, reasons Katara swore she would find out.

* * *

A knock at his door tore his attention from his work. The Fire Lord sat in his study, surrounded by mountains of paperwork and truly did not wish to be bothered by anyone at this moment. But he allowed the soldier to enter anyways.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"Sir there is a young woman demanding an audience with you immediately," he stated, keeping his eyes cast downward. He heard the Fire Lord sighed heavily, then the creaking of the chair he sat in and proceeded, "Shall I tell her to come back another time my lord?"

Ozai waved his hand, "No send her in, I needed a break anyways," the soldier bowed then exited quickly, leaving Katara in his place.

"Katara," Ozai breathed outwardly, "Katara what are you doing here?" he questioned.

Her expression was not a pretty one, and by the looks of how her posture was held he knew that this was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

Hands placed firmly on her hips she began, "Why?"

"You're going to have to be a little more specific than that my dear," he smiled, standing from his desk and walking around it so that now his backside leaned against it for support.

"Why did you tell the head mistress to take away my robes of purity and give me, give me these!" she motioned at the robes she was now wearing in disgust.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he calmed his breathing, "I knew this subject would be breached sooner or later, perhaps a bit sooner than expected but none the less here we are," he smirked, seeing her look of distain he continued, "I did it because I have a reputation Katara. If the men knew that you were still a virgin, they would spread rumors of us, they would be little me and I cannot have that."

"But they belittle me! I am a princess and my name has been tarnished because you did not wish it upon your own name! Your whores degrade me, hate me, wish that I disappeared, and believe me if I could I would have done so already but I cannot. And I refuse to be treated in such a way by common whores," she was seething, and though he had already given her up to his son he had to admit that she was quite attractive when she was angry, she had the spirit of a firebender.

Walking the small distance between them, he placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, "Katara I am sorry, truly I am. But I did it for your protection as well. But for now let us put that behind us and look to the present. If you do not wish to be cooped up here, perhaps you should join Zuko and Azula on Ember Island. There you could spend the remaining days of their vacation there and come back refreshed and rejuvenated. How does that sound?" he asked softly, hoping that she would just accept his offer.

Her eyes rose to meet his, they were tearful, "Why are you being so nice to me? I am Princess to your enemy and am enslaved as a royal concubine, why are you treating me so kindly?"

Pulling her into his embrace he ran his fingers through her hair, feeling her wrap her arms around him, "Because you are first and foremost a princess and because I still harbor feelings for you. I do not wish you to think so little of me Katara that is why I am sending you away on a vacation of sorts. Have fun and behave," kissing her forehead he sent her off so that she may prepare for the island. But before she left he made sure they had given her some of the herbs, out there she would be surrounded by water and he couldn't have her running away just yet.

* * *

For what seemed like hours on that La forsaken ship, Katara finally reached the shore where she was met by two elder ladies who looked alike. They led her to the beach resort and informed her that the prince and princess, along with the two girls had left for the party and would accompany her when she was fully dressed.

Her dress was simple really; in fact it wasn't a dress at all. Her top was a silkened bikini top with the white shorts to match, though she had strung a red satin shall round her waist, allowing her lower half to be covered yet exposed at the same time. The shall was clearly see through but she did not care. It was comfortable and if she wanted to go splashing around in the ocean after the party she could. Her hair was once again placed in a sloppy bun, loose strands dangled from different areas and small red rubies were strung throughout her hair. Her makeup was natural which was odd for a concubine but she was not one to complain. Once she had finished, the two women led her to the beach house that the party was at and told her to return with Zuko and the others. She nodded obediently before they left her alone at the door.

Before knocking, her eyes traveled over to the ocean, the smell of the salt tickled her nose and she found it rather tempting to skip the party and play in the water all night. But she knew she could not do this, so with a heavy sigh she knocked on the door waiting for someone to open it.

"Hey invitations only," the young man at the door answered. His eyes traveled over her body hungrily.

"I do not have an invitation. I heard my friends were inside and thought I would stop by, if that is not too much trouble," she smiled innocently, hoping that he would let her in.

"You know invitation or not you can come in," he replied, watching her as she walked through, "sweet thang," he called after her, but she did not seem to hear.

Her eyes scanned the faces of all the guests and could not make out where Zuko was, let alone Azula or Mai and Ty Lee. Sighing she walked over where she saw a table filled with food and decided that she would eat, then go back to searching.

So many choices, so many wonderful options to choose from but what should she eat? Her mind was contemplating on whether she should have some of the komodo chicken and rice or if she should have some of the seal slug. Both were very tempting but she decided to go for a portion of the komodo chicken and rice. But there was only one tray left.

As she reached for it, so did another hand. It was pale and much larger than hers, "Excuse me," a masculine voice called from behind her. She stiffened recognizing the owner of that voice and refused to turn around and face him at this moment. Shaking her head and waving her hand as if it were no big deal she scooted away from him, squeezing through the crowd before he could notice who she was.

'That was close Katara,' she thought, 'but wait? Why am I running away? It's not like I can do anything, sure if I run now I will be stuck here without my bending,' her head hung low, 'I will just have to wait for the invasion, at least that way I know that I will find my friends without having to travel the world looking for them.'

"Punch?" some asked her, she looked up to see a young man standing at the punch bowl, "Ma'am would you like some punch?" he asked her again.

"Oh yes, of course," she replied, taking the glass from his hand before turning abruptly into someone behind her, "Oomph," she mumbled as she and the person she had slammed into fell to the ground. Her back was pressed against the floor as her chest was being smashed up against a strong pale torso which belonged to a young man with familiar golden eyes.

'Zuko,' she thought to herself, cursing for not being more careful.

Pushing himself upward he looked down at the girl who had ran into him only to have his look of annoyance replaced by shock, astonishment, joy and for some reason bewilderment, "Katara?"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you so much you guys! I am really glad you like the story thus far. Now some of you predicted certain characters that would be popping up in this story and it makes me feel so predictable lol. But anyways they're bound to show up sooner or later. So here we go...the longest chapter of this story yet and I know everyone is very out of character but hey bare with me. I told you this wasn't going to be like every other concubine story you read...didn't I? lol ok so enjoy! And please review! I love hearing what you all have to say about this story!  
**

* * *

"Katara?" his eyes widened as did Katara's as she saw him pressed firmly against her body. She flushed as she shoved him off of her without thinking and quickly rose to her feet. Only when she noticed him still on the ground gazing up at her did she realize her mistake and held out her hand for him to take it.

At first he just laid there propped up on his elbows eyeing her wearily but soon reached for her hand, his rough calloused palm brushing against hers. She felt it weird, his hand in hers but also found it somewhat comforting. She couldn't explain the strange surge of energy that passed through her body when they touched but she dared not hope it was not attraction.

"Forgive me my lord, I did not see you standing there," she grabbed a rag off the table and began to wipe down his torso that was drenched in the fruitatious drink. Smirking as she did so, Zuko watched her clean up the mess that she had created quickly before dropping her hands and disposing of the rag.

Noticing that all eyes were on them, especially the eyes of an enraged Mai and an amused Ty Lee and an intrigued Azula, Zuko wrapped his arm round her waist and led her out onto the balcony where they would be able to talk alone and so that they could be rid of wondering eyes. He hated it when people stared at him, let alone at the women that were with him. Women desired him, men despised yet honored him. He was the most popular young man in all the Fire Nation and so was anyone that was caught with him. Once he was sure that there were no more lingering eyes on them he released her then proceeded to walk towards the railing of the balcony, leaning against it for support.

His eyes roamed the skies, gazing at the bright sapphires that glistened above, creating a marvelous canvas for the ever illuminate full moon. It was a beautiful night, the cool salty sea air awakening the senses, the breeze smacking gently against his face and the soft whispering music of natures calling reaching his ears. He sighed, tonight was a perfect night.

"Katara, not that I am displeased in seeing you here but, what are you doing here?" his voice was soft and low but it held not anger or venom. It was soothing and confused but also hard and firm.

Her hands gripped the railing before her as she looked out over the vast ocean, its surface reflecting the night sky as if it were nature's mirror, "The Fire Lord," she paused, sighing she continued, "the Fire Lord thought it best if I joined you and your friends for a small vacation from palace life. He said the drastic change must have taken its toll on me and thought that I deserved to get away, no matter how short a time I had," she finished, her eyes trailing over to him but not making eye contact, "my lord."

Nodding his head in understanding he looked away from her and back out at the scenery.

"If my father thinks it is best that you join us, then by all means my lady, join us," he smiled looking back at her. He didn't know why, but he was truly excited that she had come to spend the rest of the vacation with him and the others. Not that he would tell her, but he did miss their interactions no matter how small and minute they were he still missed them greatly. And then the subject seemed firmly planted in his mind. Why did he care so much that she was here? Why did he seem to enjoy her company no matter how little or how often she shared it with him? What were these feelings that he was experiencing? He knew very well that he could not be love for he did not yet understand it. He believed that as a young man, he nor any other could truly understand love until they realize that what means most to them they could not live without and he thought for sure that he could live without Katara. No matter how lonely it would be at the beginning, but everything would go back to the way it should as if she had never come to his palace in the first place.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Aang asked Sokka earnestly. Sokka had been contemplating on what should be their next move. They had exactly a year and a month before the comet arrived and eleven and a half months before the solar eclipse.

"I think we should still stick to the invasion plan. We will meet up with earth kingdom forces at the rondevu point and go from there. Once were inside you take down the Fire Lord and I along with a few others will go looking for Katara and Yue," Sokka began as his eyes wondered over a map of the Fire Nation.

"My guess would be that since they were taken prisoner that they are probably being held somewhere in the capital city or the palace city," his forefinger traced round the lining of the city on the map, "seeing as they are watertribe and they are both benders," he trailed off, focusing on the map once again.

"Sokka, do you think they are alright?" Aang asked softly, his eyes drifting from his friend and slowly sinking to the earth beneath their feet.

But before Sokka could answer there was a rumbling in the earth and out of nowhere Toph came bursting up from her earth tent, landing in between them, causing both boys to jump out of fear.

"Of course they're alright Twinkletoes. It's Sugar Queen and Madam Fussy Britches," she snickered at their nicknames, "besides, they know how to take care of themselves and are more than willing to do whatever it takes to protect you as well as the rest of us."

"Yea you're probably right," Aang mumbled, looking up at the moon for guidance.

* * *

"Take her to the Fire Lord, he approved of the last water wench, perhaps he will approve of this one!" a sickly slave trader hollered as his men hauled up a young woman round Katara's age with skin licked by the sun, eyes forged from the oceans and hair illuminated like the moon.

Her body was mangled and beaten, battered and bruised, but she was alive and would soon realize that she was not alone in this La forsaken land. She had been bound by the hands and feet and was dragged unceremoniously up the steps of the palace, blood trailing behind her, seeping from her open wounds. Once inside she was thrown to the ground like some carping bag and awaited for whoever it was to decide whether she would stay or go to some brothel to please the common men.

An elder gentleman, with eyes kind as the morning light entered, lifting her chin so that he may get a better look at her features.

"General Iroh," both men bowed, and then watched as he carefully examined the young woman on the ground.

"My dear what is your name?"

Her tear stained face turned to his, her lips twitching slightly as a new set of tears threatened to release, "Yue, my name is Princess Yue of the joined Water Tribes," she whispered softly, holding back her tears as hard as she could.

Iroh stepped back, his face contorted in confusion and hurt, "Oh my," he stated softly, "soldiers," he yelled, "take her to the head mistress and have her cleaned up and sent to my rooms. The princess and I need to discuss a few things," their eyes met and she lipped what seemed to be a thank you and he returned it with a small smile and simple nod.

"Yes sir," the soldiers muttered, taking her with them to the harem's head mistress.

"First Princess Katara and now Princess Yue," Iroh stroked his beard as he watched them take her away, "how is it that two princess' end up here in the Fire Nation of all places?" he feared things were afoot.

* * *

Few moments passed in silence between them but neither of them were the first to break the silence, instead it was Mai. She was seething and if she had been a firebender, Zuko would have sworn steam would be rolling off of her at this exact moment.

"Zuko I'm tired, may you escort me back to the resort?" she asked him kindly, though her eyes were narrowed dangerously on Katara's back.

Nodding he took her hand but turned back to Katara, "You can join us if you wish or you can stay and enjoy the party, whatever you decide Katara."

Nodding she watched as they retreated into the room filled with guests then proceeded through the double doors and out of the beach house towards their resort. Katara sighed. She and Mai did not get along well, though she was never the one to instigate such issues between them in the first place. And to think that she was getting jealous over some boy, which in Katara's opinion seemed rather ridiculous but then again every girl was different and Mai had proved that over a hundred times and would a hundred times again.

She watched their retreating forms walk along the beach, seeing a gentle shove here and there, like two lovesick lovers and she smiled. Finally they were out of sight and she sighed contently as she looked out over the ocean.

"Hmm I wondered why Mai seemed so upset," it was Azula. She came to stand across from Katara as she turned to face the princess bowing her head as she was expected to.

"I do not understand why Lady Mai should be upset by my presence. I was sent here by order of the Fire Lord, it has nothing to do with her as to my reasons for being here," Katara answered in a spiteful tone, "my lady."

Azula eyed Katara; she was rather beautiful and could understand why Mai would be weary and jealous of her. If Zuko began to harbor any sort of feelings for her, well, Mai wouldn't stand a chance.

"She's afraid that you will take my brother from her," Azula began. She saw Katara's eyes narrow dangerously but continued, "she's afraid that you will take her place as his Fire Lady or something rather absurd as that but don't worry I told her that that could never happen," moving closer Azula's eyes scanned over Katara wickedly, "here you are, a princess in a foreign land, one that is your enemy. You are not treated like royalty here and you are defiantly not my brother's type. You are a sex slave, a concubine princess and shall remain as such until we have no further use of you or perhaps until you die…"

Katara's eyes widened. What was it with this girl that she had to be so wicked? Katara did not need her to explain the various reasons why she could not love Zuko, why she could never be with him, for she already knew the answers and she was strong enough to not allow herself the opportunity to fall for him.

Clearing her throat and straightening her back, she vowed that from this day on if this girl gave her hell while she was here, well, she would give it back to her tenfold, "Well you can inform Lady Mai that Zuko and I shall never be what she fears shall come. If nothing we are two people with common interests in the art of bending and various other tidbits, but shall never be anything more that friends or perhaps friendly aquatiences," she bowed her head, "my lady."

Azula smiled, perhaps she could get along with this waterbender and perhaps she could become her sparring partner as well, "Don't call me my lady, save that for my mother or the next Fire Lady, and you don't have to call Mai anything other than Mai," she began, "the same goes for Ty Lee…and call me Azula," she stuck her hand out for Katara to take it, "I hope that we can become friends for it will be a long while you are here and I would so very much hate it if we were enemies," she smirked as Katara boldly reached out for her hand, shaking it with confidence.

"Very well Azula."

"Come on, Ty Lee and I are going down to the beach, this party is boring," she smiled, turning away as Katara followed her off the balcony, "Ty Lee get over here now!" she yelled. The perky acrobat back flipped over to them and walked out with her hand slung around Katara's shoulders.

* * *

For several hours the three girls played around in the crystal clear waters, allowing the waves to drag their bodies to and fro, relishing in the peacefulness of the night. They had sat by a fire, drying themselves off and began talking about all sorts of interesting things. Azula about her new fighting stances that she had mastered, Ty Lee with how she missed the circus life and Katara with Water Tribe ghost stories.

She figured that if she would be staying here for a while it was better to make friends than enemies, or perhaps make a friendly bond with her enemies, especially with Azula and her friends…though Mai was going to be a challenge. As they say, keep your friends close, keep your enemy closer.

When they had finished, the moon was high above them, shining brightly as ever and they knew that it was time for them to head back to the resort. The three girls headed inside and as they came to the base of the stairs they heard what sounded like…moaning.

Katara swore she turned red upon hearing Mai scream for Zuko over and over again and decided that perhaps she should distance herself from the house until she was sure they had finished…whatever it was that they were doing in the private sectors of his room.

"Sounds like Zuzu's using his concubine well," Azula sneered, she didn't exactly like the fact that her friend was enjoying her brother so much. To her it seemed odd and rather disgusting to say the least. Ever since Mai and Zuko had shared their first night together, Azula never looked at her the same.

She and Ty Lee proceeded up the stairs but Katara remained glued to the base, her hands tightening round the railing fiercely. The moaning annoyed her, the woman who shared his bed angered her and for the life of her she could not understand why.

Over the time that she had been present, she and Zuko had never shared any sort of pleasurable moments together, they fought, they talked but never once did they even hint to the other that there might be something there. So why is it that hearing what was going on up there so difficult for her to bare? This question would rack her mind for countless hours and still she would not be able to sift through all the crap in order to find a clear and decisive answer.

She wasn't in love with him, nor did she love him, but she did value what little friendship they had and she knew that he had felt the same. He was always kind to her, but then again he was never easy on her. When they fought, he treated her like a common enemy, which in truth they were but he treated her just like he would with any other sparring partner and she had appreciated that. Most of the men she had fought against always seemed to go a little too easy on her because of her gender. Zuko on the other hand did not. He believed that an enemy is an enemy no matter what their sex or race is. A female can kill a man just as easily as a man could kill another man.

"Katara aren't you coming to bed?" Ty Lee asked as she finally reached the top of the stairs.

This question pulled Katara from her thoughts, which she seemed to be losing herself in quite frequently, as she looked up at Ty Lee, "Actually I think I'm going to stay down here for a while. I'm not tired just yet," she mumbled, Ty Lee raised a brow and Azula turned back around and stood at Ty Lee's side, "you know being a waterbender and all. I rise with the moon and it's full tonight, I just can't seem to keep my eyes closed just yet," offering a smile she hoped that this answer would service for now.

"Very well, when you're done down there doing whatever it is you will be doing, be sure to put the fire out. I don't want this place to burn to the ground while I'm in it," Azula order before turning her back to Katara once again and proceeded down the hall.

Katara nodded her head then waved at Ty Lee as she bowed then quickly followed after Azula. The moaning was still ever present which made Katara blush once more and she heard Ty Lee giggle, at least she wasn't the only one who acknowledged what was going on. And with that Katara headed for the outdoors, dousing the fire before she did so.

* * *

As Azula neared her bed chamber she hears Mai moaning constantly and her patience was wearing thin, "Mai! Zuko! Stop that this instance! Some of us are trying to go to bed and cannot do that with you sexual performance!" her fist made contact with the door to Zuko's chamber and suddenly she heard the moaning come to an end. Sighing with relief she walked down to her room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Ty Lee watched for a moment then began to walk towards the bathing room where she would prepare for bed. Her hand reached for the handle when the door suddenly swung open and Zuko stood before her, a towel wrapped round his waist and one slung over his shoulder.

"OH ZUKO!" Ty Lee squealed as she covered her eyes quickly.

Smiling at how he could still make Ty Lee blush walked past her and towards the door, "Its fine Ty," he said softly as he started to enter his room.

But Ty Lee had other ideas, "Wait a minute, if you're here then who was in there with Mai?"

Zuko gave her a questioning look, as if he had no idea as to what in Agni's name she was talking about.

"When Azula, Katara and I came back, we heard Mai screaming rather heatedly and thought that you two were…" she trialed off, "Azula told you to knock it off, Katara decided to stay downstairs and I was going to the bathroom…and that's how we ended here," she sped off quickly with her words, leaving Zuko even more confused, "well goodnight!" she entered the bathroom shutting the door quickly behind her, trying to hide her pinked face.

After entering his room, Zuko noted that Mai was sprawled out over his bed, naked. He sighed; he was in no mood for this tonight and decided to ignore her current position.

"So shall we finish off where we left off my lord?" her voice was velvety and full of need.

Zuko rolled his eyes as he approached the bed, clothes in hand and he sat at the edge, starting to dress himself, "We cannot finish what was never started Mai, besides I told you not tonight," slipping on a black pair of baggy pants and a white top that he left open he slid into his boots and headed back for the door.

"Where are you going?" sitting up she pulled the covers to hide her body from him, though it didn't do her much good, Zuko had seen her before and had a photographic memory. But it seemed to comfort her in a way.

"Out," was all he said before disappearing behind the door.

Making his way down the steps, he heard as they moaned and creaked beneath his feet. Once he had reached the bottom, he noticed how dark it was and lit a small fire in his palm. His eyes searched the darkness for Katara but she was nowhere to be found, his eyes came across the fire place and noticed that it had been doused only a few moments ago. Suddenly a noise caught his attention, it was coming from outside. Darting to the window he saw the outlined shape of Katara, but there was also someone else out on the beach with her, following her. Apparently they were in an argument or a conversation of sorts, but Zuko did not like the looks of this at all. He watched carefully as she waded out into the ocean, allowing the waters to hug at her thighs and noticed that the man did not follow after her, instead he bowed then left her alone on the beach.

'Time to see who that was and what they were talking about,' he thought to himself as he headed for the door.

* * *

"Beautiful night isn't it?" a dark and mysterious voice came from behind her. She turned to see a man, round the same age as the Fire Lord, if not a bit younger standing on the beach only a few yards from her.

'Had he been there the entire time?' she asked herself as she watched him make his way slowly to her right side.

"Yes it is," nodding as she quickly turned her attention back towards the water. She did not need to look to tell that his eyes grazed over her flesh hungrily for her skin crawled in fear and anxiety. Perhaps she should have stayed inside and just bared the awkwardness instead of being out here alone, for there was something far off about this man.

He leaned closer, "So what is a beautiful young woman such as yourself doing out here unescorted?" he questioned her, trailing his hand over to hers that rested nicely at her side. Seeing this she moved them away quickly.

"I am actually here visiting my friend Prince Zuko," that was the best she could think of, perhaps after hearing who she was with, let alone belonged to he would leave her alone, "his father sent me to the island to see him."

"Ah Prince Zuko," the mysterious man chuckled, "the Prince with a golden heart," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" Katara demanded her hands on her hips.

"Do not get me wrong, this nation is not worthy of someone like him, but we are grateful to have him. He is just so much more caring than his father and I along with many others see that as his greatest weakness and perhaps the leading up to his demise once he is crowned Fire Lord," again he leaned closer to Katara, "I even hear that he wishes to put an end to the war once he is named Fire Lord. Can you believe that? After all that we've done he wants to throw it all away!" he laughed darkly which sent chills up and down Katara's spine, she had to go. She needed a good night's rest and a great amount of distance between her and this man, but before she would leave she would get his name and perhaps discuss this with Zuko later on to see what more she could find out about this man.

Looking up at the sky as if it were a clock she looked back down at the man standing before her and smiled graciously, "I'm sorry but I must be heading back, I only came out here for a moment of silence" she turned walking away then stopped herself, "oh I forgot, I never got your name stranger."

"Zhao, Admiral Zhao and yours Miss…" he trailed off.

"Katara," she bowed her head, "Admiral," but before she left, she watched him bow then turn away, leaving her on the beach alone once again.

'Oh for the love of La!' she thought thankful that he had left, 'I need to learn more about this Admiral Zhao…his name sounds familiar,' she wondered off into her thoughts once again.

* * *

Unbeknown to her she was once again no longer alone. A paled hand snaked out from its owner, reaching up to her shoulder and grabbing her firmly in one quick move.

Gasping she pulled away, ready to attack whoever it was, praying that it was not that Admiral again. But to her surprise it was Prince Zuko, who at the moment looked very calmed and relaxed, especially in what he was wearing. Sighing in relief she lowered her hands then bowed to him before regaining her original composure.

"So how was the rest of your night?" he asked, now coming up to her side, looking out at the ocean.

"It went rather well. I spent time with your sister and her friend and to be truthful I thought it would have gone far more terrible than what it had, it was actually rather…" she paused looking for the right word, "nice."

Zuko nodded, "Azula can be nice when she wants to be and she can be fun to be around as well. On this trip I have seen a side of her that I hadn't seen since we were kids and I have been enjoying it rather well. But I know that once we return back to the palace, she will change back into that Azula we know and love," a smirk crossed his lips as he looked at her.

Katara did not need him to tell her what to expect for she already knew what Azula was like before they had come to the island.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," he muttered under his breath. Sure Azula was cruel and harsh, nasty and vile, but that was just who she was. If she were this nice too often he would think that she had come down with an illness or was on the verge of death. But every now and then to see her enjoying life and just acting like a girl was nice to see at times too.

But now was not the time to think of his sister, he needed to know who that was talking to her and what had happened, "Katara, who were you talking to out here?"

At first she didn't answer him, she was trying to understand how he had known about her and the stranger she had just met, unless he had been watching her, but for some reason that did not upset her. If anything had gone wrong, Zuko would have put an end to it, so she was rather thankful that he was watching her.

"I don't know really. He approached me shortly before you came," she began, turning to him, now was the time to find out exactly who Zhao was and what kind of character he was known for, "my lord, what do you know of an Admiral Zhao?"

Zuko stiffened, his eyes narrowed as he approached her, "What do you know of Admiral Zhao Katara?" apparently he was not the type of person you wanted to be around she concluded, seeing as the prince became edgy.

"Nothing, he just came up to me and started talking to me," she replied, snappy just a tad as his attitude affected her slightly, "my lord."

"What did he talk to you about?"

She fiddled with her hands, looking away from him, "Just things…and you," looking back she noticed he stiffened again and knew that he was not at all pleased with that answer, "he said that you were the prince with the golden heart, you were far more fair than your father and that he feared it would lead to your demise."

Nodding he turned from her, fists clenched at his sides, "So I am suppose to be just like my father and grandfather before me? Heartless and cold, not caring who gets in my way as long as I accomplish what it is that my nation desires more than anything? Domination."

Without thinking she approached him, reaching for his shoulder to place a comforting touch to him, "No Zuko. Be who you are and never forget that. Do not try to be something you're not, for that will only lead to your demise," she whispered softly.

Her eyes widened when she realized that she called him by his name and immediately apologized for that but was surrendered to silence as Zuko rose his hand, "It's fine, for so long I thought that if I showed mercy, perhaps the people would see me as a just and gracious ruler. I will not change who I am because of one man that thinks he knows what is best for this nation. Zhao is nothing but a monster," swiftly turning back to her his eyes remained in dangerous slits, "you are not permitted to be around him alone, do you understand Katara?" he barked.

"Yes my lord," she lowered her head, placing her hands before her.

"Katara it is imperative that you stay clear of Zhao, he was the one who tried to wipe out the Water Tribes and failed miserably. If he found out that you were a waterbender, Katara," he grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her closer to him, "I fear for your safety."

She smiled; he was indeed a charming man and a good friend, perhaps one for a lifetime, "I will do as you command my lord. Besides, I did not very well like his company much anyways," averting her gaze slightly towards the sand she felt herself being pulled into a massive hug, the prince's face buried in her hair and hers in his chest.

"Katara I do not know what it is I feel for you, but I know that I cannot live without you," he whispered admiringly, "just please, be careful," he murmured.

A smile etched into her features. Apparently he was just as confused as she was when it came to how they should feel about one another, with that she wrapped her arms around him, tightening her hold on him, "I swear I will be my lord."

He chuckled in her ear, causing her flesh to spike in an unfamiliar way, "Katara just call me Zuko when we are alone like this."

She nodded, "Very well my…Zuko." Her eyes closed as they stayed in this embrace for several moments, unknown to them that two pairs of golden eyes glared at them from their positions in the shadows.

"A waterbender?" a dark malicious voice chuckled darkly.

* * *

**AHAHA! Ok so I know that this might be moving a bit fast...so from this point on its going to move slower and trust me the plot thickens! I hope you enjoyed this massive chapter! Don't forget to leave me a comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Ok so this is without a doubt the smallest chapter in the story...but it's important. It's one of those that informs and moves the story along. So enjoy and let me know what you think! And thanks for all the wonderful reviews thus far! You guys are great and you all ROCK!  
**

* * *

She had been cleaned up and prepared for her meeting with Prince Iroh or better yet, Dragon of the West. Yue sighed, her reflection in the mirror did not hide any truth from her, her eyes were bloodshot, dark bags above her high cheekbones and her lips one so smooth and perfect, now chapped and dry. There was only so much they could do to make her look as if she were not falling apart and for that she was thankful. There were so many reasons to be thankful, she was given a nice warm bath, she was cleaned up, and she was alive which meant she would find her way back to Sokka as quickly as she could.

But something else troubled her already shattered heart. Where was Katara? They had been separated from the rest of the group and were both captured the same night by the same men, but after they had made it to the ship she never saw Katara. Little did she know that she wouldn't see Katara after she had come to this place.

"You come with me," a guard ordered her, grabbing her roughly by the shoulder. She was escorted down the long corridors etched in silence, their massive walls licked by the flames of the torches and she could feel her heart pounding. The walls reminded her of blood and she instantly began to feel an aching pain in her stomach, there was something coming, something she could not quite place but she knew that after she entered the double doors before her, things would never be the same.

Sighing she waited as the guard knocked, then reported who he was and who he had brought with him, her heart stilled as the doors were wrenched open.

Dark midnight blue eyes met dull golden pools, her breath hitched as she bowed her head then entered slowly, "Thank you for coming Princess," Iroh stated as he seated her in a cushioned chair by the fireplace, "I know this is difficult being separated from your loved ones and forced into our world, but I must talk with you about a certain matter."

Yue nodded for him to continue, she was a quiet girl much unlike her husband's sister, "What do you know of Princess Katara's disappearance?" he asked.

Her heart stopped completely, Katara? What did he know of Katara and why was this matter being brought up?

Straightening her back she answered him, "Katara and I were traveling from the Earth Kingdom when we were ambushed and taken prisoner. I do not remember much of what happened, all I know is that we went onto the ship together, but were separated and that was the last I saw of her," she raised a brow, "what do you know of her disappearance General?"

General Iroh raised his head, inclined to answer but first he would have some tea, "Would you care for some tea Yue?" a smile slid across his lips as did hers and she nodded with a polite thank you.

"Princess Katara came to us by means of a slave trader; she mentioned that she was the sister of Prince Sokka and that you had married her brother. This much I knew was true, but I did not know that Sokka had a sister," his eyes scanned the room as he leaned forward whispering in her ear, "I never saw her at the society meetings."

Yue nodded, "That's because Katara was never initiated into the society like Sokka and I were. We were both young when it occurred but none the less. Hakoda mentioned that Katara was never initiated because he did not wish for his daughter to be a part of this massacre but alas she is anyways. She and two other members of our group know nothing of the Order and it shall remain as such until it is time," she whispered back.

"So Katara knows nothing?" he whispered.

Yue giggled, "She knows of the plans we have made, but she knows nothing about the order, nor does she know that we have inside help here," she smiled, placing a hand upon the general's, "thank you general Iroh. I know this must be difficult betraying your nation for the better good of the world—"

He cut her off, "No, I am not betraying my nation; I am taking action that should have been taken long ago. This war is nothing but a horrid scene driven for power and I refuse to allow anyone else to suffer," he finished.

Yue knew what he meant. When she had met the general when she was younger she had learned of his son's death and her heart ached for him. Ever since that fateful day at Ba Sing Se he has done nothing but try and put an end to this war. The Order was thankful for his support and was fortunate enough to have him.

Her attention was caught when it sounded like someone or something coughed, Iroh held his cup to his lips and it did not come from her. Both their eyes widened in fear that someone had heard their conversation.

"Come," Iroh stated, "we must get you out of here immediately," he warned, grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

* * *

The rest of their vacation passed by rather quickly and before they knew it they were back on the ship, watching the island shrink slowly until it was nothing more than a dot on the horizon.

Katara had enjoyed her time there and wished to go back one day, preferably after the war was over and she could be with her friends. She sighed as she watched the water ripple at the boats movements and noticed seal turtles swimming right up behind the ship. She smiled, she hadn't seen one since she left the poles and did not think they were this west, nor did she think they liked the hot climates.

* * *

As Katara leaned over the railings of the ship, Zuko and Azula were preoccupied with a messenger hawk that made its way towards them at daring speeds.

'What could this be about?' Zuko thought as he held out his arm, allowing the bird to land on his gloved hand.

Azula reached up, pulled out the message with a red ribbon and they both knew what that meant. An execution. Azula was always the one to perform executions, not Zuko. He did not have the desire to massacre people who could not defend themselves and so it was left up to Azula.

"What does it say?" he asked softly, knowing that this was meant for his and his sisters eyes only.

Azula's eyes looked as if they were to fall from her skull as they quickly darted over to Katara's form then back at the parchment, "There must be some mistake," she muttered in disbelief as she handed her brother the message written to them solely from the Fire Lord.

The message read:

Preparations for the execution of the Princess of the Joined Water Tribes are being made. Execution will take place tonight at dusk.

Fire Lord Ozai

Zuko felt his heart tighten as if someone took hold of it and began to wring it out. What had changed since they had left? What had Katara done to make his father so upset that he had planned out her death? Closing his eyes his hands crumbled the parchment roughly, teeth clenched he opened them once more, only to have them narrowed in dangerous slits. He knew what had to be done.

"Guards," he called two over to him, the spoke softly, "escort Princess Katara to the prison hold below. Do whatever is necessary to restrain her and have the hands below deck prepare her for her execution," at first they stood there utterly confused. What was going on, but instead of asking those questions they nodded, their features hidden under their masks as they approached Katara.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET ME GO!" she demanded as she struggled in their grasp, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

The guards did not reply instead drug her past Prince Zuko and Princess Azula who spoke, "Princess Katara of the Joined Water Tribes, you have been sentenced to death upon our arrival at the capital. The execution will begin at dusk," Zuko stated in a flat tone, but she could sense his anxiety and away from her, Zuko made his way towards the railing of the ship, the parchment slipping from his fingers and into the ocean, floating freely and carelessly away from the ship. Her screams echoed until she was no longer above deck, his heart ached at the current events. Looking up at the sun that hung above him he sighed, his mind racing with so many different thoughts and so many different concerns. But the one that was ever present was obvious.

What had Katara done?


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ok so I warn you now that this chapter contains character death. I hope you enjoy it...not the whole death part, but enjoy the way its written and I would love to hear what you have to say about this character and their death. Enjoy you guys and thanks again for all the wonderful reviews you have left me with this story. Now onto the story!  
**

* * *

The shackles round her wrists were cold, clamping tightly round her flesh creating small sores from irritation. Her cell was damp and dark; there was no food, no water given to her so she was literally wasting away. Coughing violently she brushed a strand of hair from her face, leaning her throbbing head against the cool metal wall and began thinking of the fondest memories her life held. For she would need every ounce of strength she had to do what was best for this world and her people, even if it meant sacrificing herself for the greater good.

For some time she had come to face the fact that she would probably die in the duration of this war at one point or another and it seemed as though that time had come. Not to say that she was fully prepared, but she was content with all that she had accomplished. She was ready.

Being a waterbender she could feel the pull of the moon, she could feel it rising towards the sky as the sun began to make its downward journey and knew that it was almost time. Breathing heavily she tried calming her racing heart. Death was always a common fear among mortals; she knew it, as did everyone else. She would not be afraid to admit openly that she was terrified of dying but she would not give her enemy the satisfaction. For a few brief moments she wondered how she had managed to end up here in the first place but decided that to lay blame was by far the most pointless thing to do with her time. No, right now she had to prepare her soul, ready for the spirits to take her.

* * *

Above deck Zuko leaned against the railing, watching his sister perform her stances for the manipulation of lightning. There were very select few firebenders who could create lightning and she was one of them. Though she had never truly perfected it, it seemed that now she was doing all she could to make sure there were no errors, no slip ups, almost perfect wasn't good enough, it had to be perfect. It was now, as he watched her train for the last hour and a half why she decided to practice this skill and the first thing that came to mind, he hoped was the wrong reason.

The breeze rustled through his hair forcing it to dance freely round his face, "Azula what are you doing?"

She stopped, midway through her stances, brushing away the hair from her face, glaring at him, "What does it look I'm doing dumb dumb?" she retorted.

Zuko kicked himself off the railing and approached her, "I know what you're doing, but why is what I was meaning."

Azula looked away, for the first time in a long time she had begun to feel an attachment towards someone, the waterbender who had treated her kindly. If Katara was to die by her hand, she was going to make sure it was a painless and quick death.

"Lightning is the fastest way of execution, especially if you aim for the—"

"Heart," Zuko's eyes widened as he finished his sister' sentence. Looking down at her he wondered what had changed her, why all of a sudden she would kill someone with, with…what was the word he was trying to think of…mercy?

Seeing the look of shock on his face she waved him away so that she could continue her stances, "I'm only doing it because she is a princess and royalty no matter their nationality do not deserve torture," she began as she started out with the first stance, then the next and the next until a blue streak of light billowed from her middle and forefingers that were pressed firmly together, out towards the open sea. A smirk on her face and an astonished look on Zuko's. In little over an hour and a half Azula had perfected her lightning bending.

* * *

Katara paced the floor of her cell, thinking with everything in her as to why she was being executed? What had she done to deserve this? Tears welded up in her eyes, on the verge of spilling over her bottom lid and down her face. She would never see her brother again, or her father, or her friends, or Aang.

'La, guide me, tell me what it is I must do, what it is that I have done wrong to bring such injustice upon me,' she prayed, her body giving way, forcing herself down on her knees, her forehead pressed against the wall of her cell, her fists slammed next to her head. Tears broke through her barriers, pouring viciously down her face as she tried not to give in, but what was the use. She had only but an hour to live, her eyes traveled over the open window near her cell, or less.

* * *

The ship had docked silently into the harbor, no one speaking a word to one another. The middle class city was still as all gathered at the royal palace city to watch the public execution. They were infamous in the Fire Nation. Executing the enemy before all subjects was common and it was expected most of the time. Zuko thought it was absolutely barbaric but he was not yet Fire Lord and therefore could do nothing about it. His heart reached out for Katara as he thought of her out on the scaffold, with Azula as her executioner and over a million strange faces watching her as she would take her last breath. It was horrid and he never wished that sort of suffering on anyone, at least Azula would make the execution short and painless for there was nothing either of them could do. To go against the Fire Lord was treason and they knew that their father wouldn't tolerate such dishonorable acts from either of his children.

* * *

The guards came for her, her shackles still clamped firmly round her wrists and now a rope tied round her neck so that she could be lead to her death like a dog. Her eyes were sadden, dull and filled with life no more. If any bystander saw her, they would say that her soul had already left her body and that there would be no execution needed for she looked as if she were already dead.

Yue kept her head down watching the ground as her feet passed over it, blood dripped from her wounds received after many beatings, this execution would be her freedom. It would release her from the pain and suffering she was forced to endure and she hoped it would come on swift wings and make her soul take flight.

* * *

Being led up the stairs in chains seemed rather useless; there was no way for her to escape and no way for her to defend herself from death. She thought it utterly pointless and thought it more of a display than anything. Her eyes remained glued on the back of the soldiers' heads that lead her off the ship, passing Zuko and Azula. She would not even give them the slightest look for she knew they would be able to see the fear in her eyes. They had seemed to have gotten along great with one another over the last few days and now she wondered what had changed. Zuko had confessed that he to felt something for her but could not describe it. Obviously it wasn't love, if it were he would be trying to protect her or at least get her out of this situation if he did. But she couldn't blame him fully. It was the Fire Lord who ordered her execution not Zuko or Azula and she knew it was a fool's prayer to think they would defy their father for a friend they only had for two months. She knew that if she were in their situation that she would do the same as they were doing now. She would never dare go against her father, ever.

Zuko and Azula waited until Katara had been brought up from her holding cell, she was being led away in chains and both of them felt guilty and pathetic at the same time. This young girl had done nothing to their knowledge and was now being sentenced to death. Zuko had made up his mind; he would demand an audience with his father to understand the situation and Azula would go off and prepare for the execution.

* * *

Everything was prepared. Seats were arranged on the terrace for the Fire Lord, his brother and son as his daughter would see out the execution. The scaffold was guarded all around that way the overbearing crowds could not thrash and mangle the body of the dead enemy. The palace city entrances were opened shortly before dusk and people came flooding in, crowding around the scaffold so that they could get a better view. Whenever Princess Azula saw out an execution it was always bloody and very entertaining. Some would be sickened by that, but not these people. In their eyes their Princess was rightfully executing the enemy and they deserved nothing less, let alone mercy.

* * *

Upon hearing that there had been an enemy spy in the palace, conspiring with his brother, the Fire Lord was enthralled with rage. His brother was many things but never would he have pegged him for a traitor. No physical evidence was given that his brother had betrayed him, but there was evidence of an unknown person roaming the halls of the palace and according to his intel was the one that had been seen with his brother. At first his heart plummeted when he read the description of the young woman, he thought that after everything he had done, after the kindness that he had shown her, Katara betrayed him and his family. At first he wanted to burn the flesh slowly from her body himself, but after noticing a drastic difference in a particular trait he knew that it could not have been Katara. Furthermore, he realized that she was on leave at Ember Island with his children and their friends and that there was no way Katara could have been the one who had been seen with his brother only a few days ago.

So after making such astounding yet already blatant epiphanies he decided to visit the prisoner in question. Their eyes were the same, their skin as exotic as hers, their facial features perfect in every way, but the hair is what stood out. Her hair was the color of the moon, bright and radiantly white, not at all the dark curled locks that Katara beheld and there was another thing. A betrothal necklace, almost similar to Katara's but yet very different. He sighed after coming to the only logical conclusion; this must be Princess Yue, her brother's wife.

He remembered Katara mentioning that both she and her sister-in-law had been captured and that she had not seen her since they had boarded the ship. But then this lead to even more questions. If Princess Yue was a spy, did that mean that Katara was there right alongside her? When he had questioned the Princess she seemed astonished and surprised to say the least that Katara was still alive and in fact residing at the palace. As much as he wanted to go against the ruling, Ozai could not defy the council's decision. They had found her guilty and a prisoner of war and as any prisoner of war, especially any that were of great importance to the allied forces, their punishment was death by torture. The execution would be public so that all the citizens of the Fire Nation would know what happens to enemies and traitors to instill fear and patriotism.

Sighing he stood out there on the balcony watching as they lead the young woman in chains to the scaffold. There here hands were separated, chained individually and hooked to longer chains that ran down her sides and hooked into small slots in the floor of the scaffold, her feet were left alone for there was no way she could run with her arms bound the way they were. Her arms and torso were spread like a bird taking flight so that the torture could be much more brutal and even more visible.

Even though he wished to continue this war, he did not like the idea of killing people publicly or prolonging their suffering. He believed in a quick and painless execution, that way it would be done and out of the way, but it was the councils who long ago instilled this tradition and he was no one to go against it. His heart went out to the poor thing; she was but a child and was so willing to die for a cause that did not seem to even be a conceivable action in his mind.

How would her death bring about an end to the war? To his demise and to the fall of the Fire Nation? How could one girl's death bring so much chaos?

At first when she warned him he thought she was doing it to scare him, but when he looked deep within her eyes like he had done Katara, he found them easy to read. She wasn't saying this to scare him, she was saying this to warn him and to let him know that she was prepared to die for it was her destiny and that no amount of torture would ever make her go against her already made up mind. Not like she could anyways but he saw that same glint of determination and stubbornness in her that he had seen in Katara. He admired this girl. She would be a hero to her people, but a fool to his.

He had been so in depth with his thoughts that he did not even notice the drums had begun beating low and steadily nor the sound of the trumpets when his daughter arrived on the scene or the fact that his brother now stood at his side and his son bursting through the guards completely out of breath.

It was only when his son yelled to him that his attention finally came back to him and he noticed all these things taking place. The execution was about to start. His eyes wondered over to the scaffold, his daughter's face held a look of bewilderment and joy, the crowds cheering as Azula took off her armor and proceeded to make her rounds of her next victim.

"Father," Zuko ran up to him, grabbing his shoulder with such force that Ozai thought he was drawing blood, "father why are you doing this?" he asked, clearly out of breath.

Ozai turned to the execution scaffold and sighed, "It must be done. She's an enemy Zuko and she has been found guilty of war crimes that I cannot stop," he stated softly, hating the fact that he could do nothing to save this poor young woman. But what hurt him the most was that Katara would be devastated and would never grant him forgiveness after this day.

"Father she has done nothing wrong! Katara was with Azula and me—" Ozai turned quickly to face his son, cutting him off mid sentence.

"Katara is not the one being executed Zuko, it is Princess Yue of the Joined Water Tribes," he replied, his eyes widened in shock and confusion, "she was found roaming the palace as a spy for the enemy," he grabbed his son by the shoulders, "Zuko where is Katara?!" he demanded.

Both their eyes traveled down to the scaffold where the execution was about to take place.

"Katara!" they both yelled simultaneously and bolted from the terrace and down towards the scaffold to keep Katara from being Azula's next victim.

* * *

"Well well well, what do we have here," Azula sneered her infamous sneer, "you are not who I was expecting and quite honestly I am thankful for that, but no matter her time will come shortly," her hand trailed along Yue's jaw line, it clenched as her fingers danced across it lightly, "state your name," she demanded, "so we have the pleasure of knowing who it is we shall be celebrating the death of."

Yue straightened herself; her eyes scanned the thousands of faces, staring at her their eyes hungry for her blood, for her screams, for her life. Swallowing a lump that she did not even know formed in the back of her throat she stated firmly and as emotionlessly as possible, "I am Princess Yue, Princess of the Joined Water Tribes, Daughter to Chief Arnook and his wife Gaia and Wife to Prince Sokka of the Joined Water Tribes."

Her voice boomed across the crowds, it held no fear, no sign of any emotional struggle, it was just dead.

* * *

From his place at the terrace Iroh's hands clenched round the railing so hard that his already paled knuckles paled even more, they tightened to the point that they cracked loudly, but he did not care. Here he was, subjected to watch this valiant young woman die at the hands of his maniac of a niece, while his brother and nephew ran to save the life of another brave and beautiful young woman.

It was not that he did not admire nor adore Katara, but he had known Yue much longer. She was bright, gifted in bending, and she was as kind and gentle as any woman could be. Here she stood before her enemy's people prepared to die and for what?

Before they had brought her out to face her last moments on this earth, he begged her to allow him the chance to free her but she declined. She said that it was this moment; this small action that she was taking would awaken a sleeping world, would encourage a young avatar and so many others to finally put an end to this war. And if her life was the price the spirits demanded, then she would be more than willing to give it.

* * *

Flashback:

Her hands bound together reached through the bars, caressing the elderly man's face, "Oh General Iroh, I thank you for your efforts but this is how it must be, this is how it must end. If not today then I shall die another, if not now then I shall live a life of uncertainty, wondering if I shall make it through the next few minutes, the next few hours or the days to come," her hands reached down, gripping his in her own, "I once had a vision that one day I would bring the world together with a simple act of willingness, with the pure heart to do what is best for the world and my dear friend that time has come," she smiled, encouraging him to do the same.

"But what about those who care about you? What about your husband and family? How can you leave them behind to finish a war when your death will only lower their moral?" he begged her trying to make her see that this was not the wisest of decisions.

Yue's smile turned into a sadden one at the mention of Sokka and her family, "I shall miss them, I love them all so deeply that even when I am gone I will be with them General," her hands moved to his chest, "when I was young my mother always told me that if anything ever happened to either her or my father that if I carried them here," her delicate fingers pointed gently to his heart, "and here," then to his head, "that they would never leave me. As long as they carry me with them, and you carry me with you, I shall never truly be gone, ever," her smile was radiant and beautiful, so full of life and hope and the General could do nothing but smile at this. Even in the face of death she was still at peace and knew that everything would turn out as it should.

"You are a brave young woman Princess Yue, just like Princess Katara," he whispered.

Yue laughed at the thought, "Katara has always been the more willful and courageous out of the two of us. Everything that I am today is because of her. Katara is the most valiant and selfless person I have ever come to know and I am thankful that I knew her in this lifetime. She is a worthy friend General," Yue started, "I need you to promise me something," she asked, firmly grabbing hold of his hands, hers were like blocks of ice and his were the soothing flames on a fire, "promise me that once I am gone you will do whatever it takes to protect Katara, no matter how long her stay here is. She is very important to me as well as to many who are allied with us, for it is she General Iroh that will finally help put an end to this war and save the Fire Nation from its demise," she whispered, hearing the creaking of the prison entrance, "I have seen it," she finished.

Iroh nodded, he would keep his promise and would look after Katara no matter the costs.

"I swear it on my son's grave I shall protect her Yue," his hand reached through the bars, cupping her cheek in his hand, "I am just filled with infinite sorrow that I was not able to protect you."

She smiled sadly at him once more before footsteps reached their ears, "Go and General," she whispered one final time, "thank you, your son would have been proud if he were able to see you now. I shall tell him of your love for him and know that you will be reunited with him one day, as I with my loved ones."

Tears pricked at his eyes, he leaned forward pulling her head to him and kissed her forehead fiercely, "May the spirits protect you and guide you through your journey to eternal peace, my princess," and with that he was gone.

End Flashback

* * *

An agonizing scream echoed throughout the yard below and General Iroh found himself pulled from the memories buried deep within his mind, to the scene of what was happening below. Azula had created a fire whip and began to take Yue's payment out on her beautiful flesh that covered her back.

This was when the tears began to fall.

"Forgive me," he whispered softly, "forgive me." He crumbled to the ground, scream after scream echoed in his ears and he could no longer bear to watch. Hearing her agonizing screams were all he could handle, or so he thought.

* * *

Standing firmly between the two guards, Katara struggled with her binds as the victim before her, screams filled her ears. Azula she had known as a merciless monster and that she was the only executioner the people desired to see for she made her victims suffer. Katara prayed that Azula would finish her off quickly, for she did not wish to be like the woman before her, screaming in such heart wrenching pain that it almost killed a person to hear. Whatever she was doing out there, was so horrendous that the screams alone made even the crowd turn away in repulsiveness.

But that soon came to an end when the woman's painful cries ended and the crowds overwhelming cheers filled her, apparently the woman before her had finally passed on, suffering through this torture no more making it Katara's turn.

And yet as she prepared herself to enter with dignity and pride the crowd cheered again and another scream erupted from the scaffold. Katara's heart sank, how long would Azula torture this woman and what had she done to deserve such a despicable fate?

* * *

Tears that she had long ago forbade to fall, fell freely down her trembling cheeks, staining the scaffolds stoned floor. Tears mixed with blood were spread all over the ground, mixed with burnt flesh and torn clothes. Azula was merciless.

Yue had known that she would suffer a fate worse than death but had made a vow to not will out and admit defeat. She would stand strong and proud till the end, which she pleaded would come soon.

Another crack from the whip of fire forced a scream to rip from her throat, the only part of her body that had brutalized had been her back, which by now she was sure that nothing remained of the flesh, but that the tissue and bones could be seen. Her back was stinging wildly, not just from the lick of the whip but also to the rotten disease infested oxygen that was soon wrapping itself round her exposed wounds.

Her eyes looked about through the blur caused by her crying and she could see all their faces. Wicked smiles mixed with fearful stares and apathetic looks reached her and it was at this moment, shortly before her death that she knew these people were not all the same. Not all of them were as wicked and vicious as the one torturing her, not all were as sadistic and twisted as so many in the world believe and for this she was happy. There was hope yet for the Fire Nation.

Another lick of the whip, another scream and more tears. She could handle this no longer, she would beg for death but knew that it would not be granted, "Please," she chocked through her sobs, "please."

Azula stopped, hearing her victim speak out to her, "Please what?" she taunted, grabbing Yue by the hair, she pulled her face to meet hers, "Please what?" her eyes were narrowed dangerously; a hint of sickened pleasure filled them.

"End this," was all she received before dropping Yue's head. Perhaps she should end this now, for Katara's sentence was still to come. She sighed.

"Very well," she began, "your final punishment, Yue Princess of the Joined Water Tribes shall be the Heart of Cold Fire," gasps filled the crowd, she had mastered it so that she could end Katara's suffering, but to be sure she would try it out on this barbarian before conducting it on Katara.

* * *

Katara stood there, now shaking fiercely as she listened to the guards mumble something about Heart of Cold Fire or something or other and she knew that it wasn't something pleasant, especially by the way they were eyeing what was going on out on the scaffold.

The gate that divided them from the outer world rose and it was this moment that Katara suddenly realized this was the end for her. After whoever that was out there was finished off by the Heart of Cold Fire that she was next and there was no one to save her.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of running, Zuko and Ozai finally made it down to the prison hold of the makeshift arena where they would find Katara. And found her they did.

She stood not too far from them, her hands bound and two guards in front of and behind her prepared to escort her out to face her death.

"Guards!" Zuko yelled as he ran towards her to see her snap around fiercely, her eyes lighting up with glee. He had come for her after all and trailing behind him not too far off was the Fire Lord. Praise La she was saved!

"My Lord, my prince," they bowed, and then regained their positions.

"Release this girl immediately!" the Fire Lord demanded.

They needed no further instruction. Immediately one took the keys from his belt, slipping it into the locking mechanism on the shackles and turned it, allowing the metal restraints to fall at her feet.

Zuko rushed up to her, engulfing her in his embrace, "Katara are you alright?" he dared not let her go for fear of losing her, but he was assured that that wouldn't happen when she wrapped her arms round him tightly pulling him closer to her.

"I'm fine," she said, her voice shaky, "I'm fine."

Ozai watched the two for a moment before intervening; this was now the time that he would have to tell her about her brother's wife and the confusion that placed her in this situation, "There seemed to be a misunderstanding. When I had sent out that message to Azula and Zuko, it was not meant for you, but another. A female was spotted in the palace and was of Water Tribe nationality; she was apprehended and sent to the councils. They tried her for various war crimes and sentenced her to death," he paused, he could tell that the gears in her head were working overtime as she tried to piece together what he was saying, "I was simply informing my children that upon their arrival the prisoner would be executed."

Her eyes darted back and forth as she focused on the ground as she tried to piece together what had just been said and how could the confuse her over someone else unless…

'Oh no!' her eyes widened, her head whipped around back to the entrance to the scaffold and it was then she knew.

"Princess Yue's sentence came as a shock to myself and my brother, there was no clear evidence of the various crimes that she had committed but by the time they had made their decision there was nothing we could do," Ozai began, he placed a hand on Katara as she stared dumbly at the scaffold entrance, "I am so sorry Katara," he whispered.

With that she ripped her shoulder from his hand, her hand from Zuko's, shoving the guards out of her way. Zuko and Ozai said nothing to the guards, rather chased after Katara themselves.

Her heart was pounding furiously; she threw herself through the guards, into the passage way and down the hall. When she finally made it to the surface of the scaffold she heard a noise that sounded like the cackling of lightning. Her eyes landed on the two figures at the scaffold, one was bloody and battered, the other standing in an upright position directing her fingers from the sky to the victim before her.

In the blink of an eye it was finished, the lightning passed through Azula's hands, out her finger's and straight into the back of the chest cavity where Yue's innocent heart pounded defiantly until that final moment. Katara ran as fast as her feet could carry her, shoving Azula off the scaffold with such force that she swore her strength was tenfold due to her adrenaline rush. She had made it just in time to catch Yue's descending body, catching her upper body in her arms and crumbling helplessly to the ground.

Rising screams of praise crashed against her ears, her hands baring the weight of Yue's head as her body shook violently, fighting against death with every breath. Tears spill down Katara's battered face as she mumble meaningless words to those above, praying that they may show mercy, that they may show compassion. Her body thrashed violently against Katara's and she could do nothing but tighten her hold as she felt a familiar coldness overcome Yue. Death is winning.

Knowing this is the last time they would see one another, she bent her head over, pressing their foreheads together. Tears pricked beneath her lids only to flow violently down her face and exploding onto Yue's, "Don't go Yue," she whisper softly as her sobs grow louder, "please don't go."

Receiving no reply Katara know that she had lost her, forever. Looking down, Katara met her lifeless blue orbs as they stared meaninglessly at the sky. A mixture of dry and yet fresh blood seep from the corners of her mouth, trickling down past her paled cheeks, soaking into the earth.

For a moment she sat there, numb to everything around her, trying to understand how this had come to pass. Her hand reaching for Yue's face, a mind of its own, closed the lids over her deadened pupils. This all seemed so unreal, like a dream. But deep within her heart she knew in truth that she had lost her and would never get her back.

Zuko and Ozai, along with Azula now stood round Katara with several guards standing behind them, their eyes focused on the scene before them. Crumbled in Katara's bloodied hands lay Princess Yue's lifeless corpse and holding her was a distraught and angered Katara, crying in agony at what had just occurred.

The crowd had hushed and watched the dramatic display that took place before them. They had never seen this before and were intrigued.

Iroh rose to see what had happened, his fist clenching round a small trinket with a blue collar strap.

Princess Yue was dead.

* * *

**AN: Ok so please tell me what you think. I know this came to soon perhaps and I know some of you wished for Yue to live but in the the show she didn't. Sorry and I hope you enjoyed it somewhat for death is never an enjoyble thing to read...it isnt easy to write either no matter if the it is fictional or not.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Ok so real quick, I know that many did not love the last chapter because of Yue's death...thus I finished off this one. It is shorter.....again but like I say it is one of those chapters that keep the story moving, but is very important. Also, I have received almost 70 reviews on this story alone! You guys are awesome and I've been thinking, I have so many ideas for the content of this story and have received many different, yet amazing ideas, that if I get at least 100 reviews on this story before its finished, then any ideas you submit, I will incorperate in some way, that way you helped write this. Don't worry for those of you concerned if it will ruin the plot or the flow of the story, it wont, as I said I will make it work. I already know how it ends! Its the stuff in the middle that you can help me write! So without any more of my babbling here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**OH WAIT! Before you start reading, go to youtube and find the song titled, "Now We Are Free" and play it when you see a bold ---PLAYSONG--- indicator. Ok enjoy now.  
**

* * *

Softly the breeze swayed the light, thin stray strands of hair round Yue's lifeless corpse, which still remained ever present in Katara's arms. Her sobs had ended for some time, but inside there was a rage and sorrow that she had not felt since the death of her mother. This pain, it made her wish to do unspeakable things to the one responsible and yet deep within her she knew that neither was it the way to bring Yue back nor would she condone Katara of such vengeance.

* * *

Zuko watched Katara carefully. He watched as her breathing that had started out frantic and rapid, now was calming and deep. Her once cries of agony died in her throat to nothing more than mere sniffles here and there and her hair that had once been confined in its mess of a style bun was now down, wrapped round her shoulders, dancing about her face.

Several times as he just stood there, staring at her back, he couldn't help but wish to reach out for her, comfort her and tell her that no matter how many times he expressed it, he would never be able to begin to apologize for this atrocity. This young woman that Katara held close to her bosom was very honorable and brave to endure such torturing from Azula for her people. For the rest of his life he would admire her for this no matter what his people or sister thought of her. It was true he did not know this dead woman before, but Katara did and from what he had seen, she had done something that no living mortal would willingly do. For that he would admire her and honor her on this day for the rest of his life.

* * *

Her eyes tore from Yue's deadened face, looking out over the hushed crowd, their faces now illuminated by the ever rising blood moon. She was saddened beyond compare, she was sad that her brother never got the chance to say goodbye, that she was not able to save her in time and that most importantly she was saddened that it had not been her.

The moon hung above her, the wind whispering in her ear, Katara could have sworn she heard the spirits speaking to her.

'To the ocean my child, take her to the ocean,' a small voice hitched into the wind said softly. She would have to set Yue's body free to the sea here in this La forsaken land, the one place Yue despised the most.

Taking in a deep breath, Katara slipped her hands from Yue's head, moving them under the rest of the body and while mustering up all the strength she could, she lifted her body from the ground, carrying it bridal style. Tonight she would give back Yue's body from whence it came.

Slowly she moved down the steps of the scaffold, the crowd dumb struck, parted, allowing her safe passage. Clouds began to gather over head, the sound of waves crashing furiously against the stilled shores of the Fire Nation and the slow yet steady fall of rain poured down upon all that remained outside.

* * *

Watching quietly, the three royals stood still as Katara's form disappeared behind the crowd as they moved back together after letting her pass. All eyes were on her.

Then from behind a clearing throat caught their attention and they saw Iroh standing behind them, his features calm and collect, "I think we must respect the late princess," he began seeing a glint of something in his brother's eyes, "and make sure Princess Katara is doing well," he mumbled pushing past them. When they did not begin to follow he turned, still angered by his nieces actions and his brother's incompetence to end the situation, "She is a waterbender," he began, "who is now heading for the ocean and believe it or not, I doubt the herbs are working," his eyes traveled up to the sky, as did his brother's and his children.

Could Katara have made the rain, the raging seas? For a moment they watched Iroh break apart the crowd as he followed after Katara and it was Zuko who stepped forth first, deciding that it was better to support Katara in her time of grievances then to allow her to suffer alone.

"Come on, Uncle's right," he muttered, walking after his uncle until he caught up with him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Will you be alright Uncle?" he muttered, noticing the old man's change in attitude.

A saddened smile graced his lips as he patted Zuko's hand, "I will be fine my nephew," he whispered, his eyes traveling out towards the raging seas, "but I do not think it is I you must concern yourself with," his gaze rested on the waterbender who now approached the ocean.

Following his gaze, Zuko saw Katara walk slowly into the ocean, the push and pull slowing her movements barely. He watched as the waves calmed round Katara, how they slowly rose up to her waist and how Yue's body was now placed evenly with the leveled water, her hair slowly dipping into the darkened mass, swaying about gently.

* * *

As Katara lowered Yue's body onto the surface of the ocean, a rumbling noise disturbed her and right before her eyes the ocean twisted and turned, thrusting upwards towards the skies and as it fell back to its origin, in its wake stood a man. His eyes dark as the water, his skin course and dark like the earth and his freed long hair, braided back partially allowing the other half to pool round his shoulders.

'The Spirit of the Ocean,' Katara thought, her eyes widened as she watched him in disbelief as he stared down at Yue's body. His eyes rose, looking into Katara's and she could feel her breathing come to a halt, he was beautiful beyond all words, but a sad smile affected him.

Katara couldn't do anything, she was stilled in her place as he approached her and Yue, slowly reaching out for the late Princess and at first Katara wanted to pull her away but thought better of it. What if the spirits could give back what was taken from Yue?

His hand soft and gentle reached for her head, pushing back the blood damped hair, revealing her dazzling features. With a sigh his eyes traveled up to Katara then past her and up to the moon.

* * *

Zuko along with his uncle stood in awe, but as Zuko tried to move forward so that he could get closer to Katara his uncle reached for him, stilling him in his place. With a simple shaking of his head, Zuko understood. Now was not the time to interfere.

* * *

**---PLAYSONG---**

'La,' the spirit thought as he looked back down at Yue.

It was true that when the princess had been born, she was still and silent but very much alive, but she was very weak. When her parents had prayed to him and his lover, Tui thought it best not to interfere with the matter and allow fate to take its course, but La insisted. La was always the gentler, fairer of the two and allowed the young child to live but with a part of her living within her. It was the only way and now that this girl had been killed, part of La died as well.

His heart softened as he knew that if Yue's soul would return to the moon, his lover, La, would live but within Yue not the other way around. This of course saddened him, but over the years he had watched over this girl, saw her become the beautiful young woman she was today and knew that he could come to love her if she were to pass on from this realm to his. And as long as she had a part of La with her, he would always love her.

Slowly he bent down, pressing his lips to hers, allowing what little life remained of his beloved to enter through a simple kiss, a bond that would stay strong between the two spirits. It was his way of saying goodbye to his past lover and awakening the new Moon Spirit, one that would change of face but never of heart.

Katara slowly felt the body of her friend rise with the current, no longer needing the support of her hands to hold her any longer. But when the spirit kissed Yue, she felt as though she needed someone to hold her but soon remembered a story that Yue had told her and her brother long ago. Yue was different from all Watertribe youths; she bore the color of the moon in her hair, when most beheld that of the earth, much like Tui. She had said that a part of the moon lived within her, that if she were to die she would willingly allow her soul to return to the moon.

Katara never understood what she had meant by that until now.

Suddenly with a violent jerk, Yue's body was pulled beneath the stilled water, Tui standing before her, his face passive as if nothing had happened, but Katara could not control herself. She began thrashing around, dividing the water in search for her body, but it was all in vain.

"Calm yourself my child," Tui finally spoke, catching Katara completely and utterly off guard, "your friend is no more," he whispered as he felt a familiar pull against the tides, she had returned, "but the moon has returned," he finished, stepping to the side, revealing Yue who was seemed to be nothing but a ghostly mist.

Her face was calm and serene; her eyes were brilliantly shining as was her small smile she wore as she approached Katara. Her dress was beautiful and brilliant, much more than anything she had worn before, her hair was in a half braid with what seemed to be water beads scattered about her hair. Dew drops, crystallized dew drops formed in her hair, taking Katara's breath away.

"Yue?" Katara breathed out as if she were seeing a ghost.

Before she knew it, Katara was being embraced by her friend and though she looked like a ghost or a figment of her imagination, she felt very much real to Katara. She could feel how her hold tightened, her hand travel to the back of her head and press her firmly against her. Katara suddenly did the same, embracing her beloved friend.

* * *

As Zuko and Iroh stood still, remaining a few yards away on the shore, they felt the presence of Ozai and Azula come up behind them and turned to see their faces go from their normal cool and collective to shocked and disbelieving ones.

"How can it be?" Azula yelled as she saw the girl she had just slain, draped in white, embracing Katara.

This however caught Yue's attention. Her eyes drifted upwards towards the small group gathered behind Katara and she saw the face of her killer, shocked as ever and she could not help but smile at this. Tightening her hold before slackening it she whispered to Katara, "Goodbye Katara," pulling away she cupped her cheek, wiping away her friends tears, "and know that I will always be with you," with that she turned as she felt a hand encompass hers, the Spirit of the Ocean, her new companion for an eternity at her side.

"Come," he whispered softly, "the spirit world waits for our return," Yue nodded, and then turned away watching as La outlined a partial doorway, then waiting for her to do the same. Once she had executed out what he had done previously a realm appeared before her eyes. The Spirit World.

Taking a deep breath she knew it was time, looking back at Katara once more, her smiled widened slightly as she bowed to her but also to the group behind Katara, "Remember Katara, this day was our first step," she said softly before allowing herself to be lead but also follow Tui into her new home.

* * *

The doorway created, disappeared before her very eyes, the moon that had torn away its vibrant white glow, but more twisted towards the color of blood now once again gave off its heavenly glow and Katara could do nothing but be happy. Yue was still with her, in her heart, but she was also the Spirit of the Moon and as Katara turned, she saw Zuko standing before the others, closer to her with a soft smile on his face. Yue was right, this day was their first step towards victory, she could feel it.

'Remember Katara,' a voice whispered to her, 'remember.'

Katara stood still, watching as the moon continued to rise, watching as Zuko waded out into the water, feeling as he wrapped his arms around her form, holding her close to him. Here she felt safe, here she knew that no matter where she would go, no matter what she would do Zuko would never betray her, never force her to face the cruelties of this world alone. She knew that he would be there and so with this small assurance she to wrapped her arms around him, allowing the tears that defiantly remained unshreded, fall freely as she buried her face in his chest.

At this moment she knew that he too would remember this day with her and perhaps he would bring about the next day of remembrance and help her and the Avatar put an end to this war.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it and tell me do you think the song fit well or not? Enjoy and see you guys at the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10 part I

**AN: Ok so here is part one of chapter 10...yes there are two parts. Also thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Well here is chapter ten part one and I hope you enjoy it just as well! So once I get back from class I will upload the next chapter! See you then and hey, leave me a comment you know I love hearing from you guys!**

* * *

Few days had passed since Yue's death and it was not until Sokka and Aang, along with Toph and Suki had passed by a public announcer did they hear of her death.

A fat rolly polly of a man climbed up onto a small platform in the middle of the town square, his robes pooled at his feet, sleeves scrunched up to his wrists, obviously these robes were not made for him, and a small roll of parchment rested in his hands. He cleared his throat, unraveled the scroll and began announcing the various changes in the town's politics, the current stages of the war and so on and so forth.

The group had been shopping at the market and currently passing by when Aang noticed the announcer yelling at the top of his lungs. Every so often he would wonder over to a town's square so he could hear the current affects of the war and if there was anything on Katara or Yue.

"Hey guys, let's go," Aang pointed over to the fat man, "he's almost finished."

The others nodded, following the Avatar towards the announcer and found themselves mixed in with the crowd.

"Now what I have left to say saddens my heart and that of the world," the announcer began; the crowed hushed as they tuned their ears so that they could hear every syllable, every sigh and every quiver of his voice. Whenever something was saved for last it was never anything good.

"Three days ago at dusk, a young woman was executed in the Fire Nation under pretenses defining her as a spy. For the last few days her identity was a mystery but her nationality was not," taking a deep breath his eyes scanned over the crowd and they landed on a familiar face. Looking down at his scroll he saw the same face, etched into the parchment by ink of a long ago portrait from a wedding.

'Oh spirits preserve him,' he thought as he glanced back up, making sure it was the same young man and indeed it was.

"She was of the Joined Water Tribes," he continued, whispers now rising from the crowd, but four pairs of eyes widened in fear, "it is with great sadness that I announce the death of the Princess of the Joined Water Tribes…"

Aang, Sokka, Toph and Suki all clasped hands, each squeezing just as hard as the other, beads of sweat gathered at their brows and their hearts, though no one else could hear them, pounded wildly in their chests.

'Oh spirits!' they thought, one of their friends had died, the only question that remained was, and which one was it?

With a defeated sigh the little fat man finished, rolling the scroll back up into its original form, "Princess Yue, Wife of Prince Sokka, beloved daughter of Chief Arnook and Lady Gaia, and beloved of her people and the world," he sighed softly, seeing those four pairs of eyes, glistening with tears, "our hearts go out to her family and friends in their time of grievance."

And with that he walked off the platform, disappearing into the crowd.

"Oh how sad," someone murmured here.

"I know. She was such a lovely young girl. What a shame," another there.

"Let us pray the family is well," more voices raced inside his mind to the point that he could no longer take it.

Katara was alive, well for all he knew, but Yue, Yue his beloved wife had been slain. His body shook with rage as he stormed off into the crowd, shoving innocent bystanders out of his way to better clear his path. The others simply stood there for several moments. Yue, a spy? Now the only other person that was missing was Katara and they all secretly prayed for her safe return, for Sokka's heart, let alone theirs could not bear such loss again.

* * *

It had been relatively quiet the last few days at the palace. Katara had forced herself from the other concubines, managing several hours at a time spent in the garden practicing her bending. She would not eat, she could hardly sleep and even though she knew Yue was better off where she was, her thoughts raced to the wellbeing of her brother and the others. What would they say to her if they ever found out she was there and wasn't able to protect Yue? What if they knew that Katara had been only mere meters away, but stilled herself as Yue was beaten? What would they say to her? For these were the questions that haunted her, dreams conspired against her, haunting her with unbearable answers.

Some dreams consisted of hatred. Her brother would always end up leaving her, saying that because of her, his wife was dead. That she was a traitor to her people and to him and that if she ever showed herself to him, he would not hesitate to kill her. Others ended with her death, her brother killing her they way Yue had been killed. And since he was not a firebender, that dream did not scare her entirely.

She knew that no matter how angry her brother might be, he would never muster up the courage to kill her. He would allow her to wallow in self pity and malice before ever laying a finger on her. For that Katara was grateful and even though they were dreams, she could not help but wonder if perhaps a fraction of them were true.

* * *

Paperwork piled at the foot of his bed, letters of royal visits, the upcoming ball and many other unimportant things cluttered around him. Zuko found himself barricaded in his room more often than not these past few days and knew the reasons why.

Every time he had gone to visit Katara she was always isolated in a corner, sulking in pity and despair, or she was out in the gardens practicing her bending like a damned fool, not wishing to be bothered. Every day he would visit her it was the same. She did not wish to talk with him, she did not wish to see him, she didn't want anything to do with him and for the life of him he could not understand why. Only a few days ago did she relish in his touch, welcome his loving embrace and hold on as if he too were to disappear, which at that moment in time scared him half to death. And now, now she turned from him as if in disgust and it truly flustered him.

Before when he had thought of Katara, he saw her as a servant and a sparring partner. Nothing more, nothing less. But as the time passed their relationship grew to where he could call her friend. And now, now this new emotion, he wouldn't call it love just yet, consumed him. He wanted to hold her, tell her everything would be alright, and make her see that no matter how hard she or he or even his father had tried, nothing could have been done to save Yue from her demise. But bringing up the past in such ways was never a good idea, let alone when such past memories only became a memory but a few days ago.

'It doesn't even seem long enough to be a memory,' Zuko thought, that day was still freshly implanted in his mind, he sighed, 'how she suffered,' he thought, 'if I ever do anything to anger my father, I will be sure to ask for the honors of killing myself instead of allowing Azula such satisfaction.'

Shaking his head Zuko mentally slapped himself. Why would he be thinking about angering his father? What could he possibly do to anger him enough to sentence Zuko to death and why would Zuko even be thinking of such a topic in the first place?

A knock came to his ears. His eyes traveled up from the papers scattered about to see his door push open slowly, revealing his uncle's face, which seemed somewhat saddened.

"Nephew, if I might have a word with you?" he asked, after seeing Zuko on the bed, managing documents, he pushed open the door a bit further.

Zuko nodded, extending his arm towards the side of the bed, "Of course Uncle," he said softly.

After the death of Princess Yue, Zuko noticed a drastic change in his uncle's behavior. Only when Iroh was around his father did he seemed to be his normal perky tea loving self and this concerned him. Iroh had never been one to hide his true emotions and Zuko wondered, 'Why now, of all times, why does he choose now to be difficult?'

"What troubles you uncle?" Zuko asked slowly, shuffling the documents into a pile before tossing them to the ground at his bedside.

For a brief moment Iroh was silent, his eyes glaring relentlessly at the edge of the bed before answering, "I'm leaving Zuko," his voice was harsh, but soft.

Eyes widened as his body turned to face Iroh, Zuko blurted out dumbfounded, "L-leaving? But why? Where to uncle?"

"Zuko please," holding up a hand to silence his nephew, "there are reasons in which I cannot yet reveal to you, but when the time is right, you shall learn in your own way," Zuko nodded, letting Iroh know that at least he understood him, "my time here has come to its end, I am an old man," he started laughing, trying to lighten up the mood and his nephew, "and I haven't even tasted all the different kinds of tea there is! Now that is truly as shame!" he laughed, Zuko at first gave him a weary look, but soon after joined in.

If only he could tell Zuko everything, if only he could allow his nephew the same peace and happiness once this war was over, but he could not. Zuko would have to do that on his own, he was the only one who could choose his own pathway and when that time came, Iroh knew deep within his ancient heart that Zuko would choose good and when he did, he would be there waiting for him.

After a few hours of talking, revisiting precious memories Zuko and Iroh parted with a hug and whispered goodbyes, each praying silently that it wouldn't be for the last time.

* * *

Katara had been sitting out in the garden, her legs draped along the small pond's edge, her fingers grazing the water's surface, causing small ripples to move the floating flowers here and there. Her eyes fixed on the moon's shimmering reflection; she could not help the small tears that trickled down her face. Yue was her friend, her family and the only other person she had felt so comfortable around. When she and Yue had turned 16, Yue had always told her that she had many faces. At first Katara did not understand but now she did. When she was out in public, she wore a face, when she was with her friends, another face, when she was engaged in battle, yet another face but when she was with family, she had shown her true face, and she had shown herself. Yue, other than her brother and father was the only other person to fully understand her, understand her past and had always been there for her and now, now she had her father and brother, her friends never understood her the way her family did. And now she felt alone. But she could not help but remember that Yue would always be with her, always watching over her, always protecting her when she was needed, and that did comfort Katara. So why was it, even though she knew Yue was never really gone, did she feel so miserable?

As these thoughts muddled around in her mind, the shuffling of feet caught her attention and she turned to see General Iroh standing there, cloaked in the night with a remorseful look on his face.

Remembering her formalities, she rose, bowing to him before addressing him, "General Iroh," her voice was soft and dull, monotone almost and it reminded him of Mai.

A chill ran up his spine, no he would allow her to fall into the depths of despair.

"Katara," he approached her, placing an arm around her shoulder and guiding her to a small stone bench that sat across from the pond.

For a few moments they sat there in silence, his hands running fondly over a small trinket in his hands as Katara's eyes traveled back over to the pond, watching the stilled reflection of the moon silently.

Then Iroh spoke as his eyes too rested on the reflection, "She was a brave young woman," he began; his voice barely a whisper, her eyes did not tear from the pond.

"Yes," she bowed her head, "she was."

"I had the opportunity to enjoy her company while she was here," he continued, "though it was only for a short time and I could tell that she was very," he paused trying to find the right words, "courageous and honorable, much like you Lady Katara," his hand traveled over to hers, the trinket locked firmly under his palm.

Katara watched his hands reach for hers and she did not move them. General Iroh had been a loving and gentle soul while she had been here and he was nothing but good to her, in a way she had seen him much like a grandfather.

"Thank you general but I do not think I could have been as brave," she muttered, finally realizing that even though she had said it a million times before, she did not know if she could die for any cause.

"Oh but my dear, you are just as brave, if not braver," he turned, fully encompassing Katara's hands in his, "Katara you have the determination and the will to stay alive here, in this place, that is far more than what Yue would have done," he whispered, "she said that dying here was probably the easiest decision she could have made, for enduring it as long as you did would have been the death of her," he finished off, "so you see Lady Katara, you are far braver than you give yourself credit for," his hands slid away from hers, leaving a small trinket in Katara's hands.

Unfolding them she had seen the small betrothal necklace that her brother had given to Yue when they were engaged, her fingers trailed over the small pendent before wrapping around it tightly.

"She said it was very dear to her," he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as he saw her tears fall once more, "I think it is wise that once you have left this place behind you, that it falls back into your brother's hands," he whispered.

Without even thinking she embraced him, throwing her arms around him, "Thank you General Iroh," she breathed out, "thank you very much," pulling away she wiped the tears from her face, keeping her one hand clenched fiercely around the pendent, "you have made my time here bearable, without you I think I would go insane," she laughed lightly.

Iroh beamed at her words but soon turned grave when he remembered the other reason for visiting her, "Katara I have some news," he sighed, "I am leaving the Fire Nation," he stated, seeing her expression change, "there are so many things I wish to tell you now but time will simply not allow it, but know this, we shall each other again," he said, pulling her into an embrace, "and do not forget that you are not alone here, you still have Zuko," he whispered, feeling her stiffen he continued, "he is just as lost and confused as you are right now, it is not best to shut him out when you and I both know that in the near future you shall be seeking him for strength," he finished before pulling away.

Both rose from the bench, Katara's face etched in worry and confusion but also sadness, "I have always loved returning to the Fire Nation," he winked, "especially on its darkest day," he paused as he saw her face light up in fear and then confusion once more, "festivals are held on that day, and you know how I love festivals! I'm thinking about bringing some friends," with that he winked before bowing, leaving Katara standing in his wake utterly confused.

Had he just tried to give her a sign?

Her eyes wondered back to the necklace in her hand before they traveled upward to see someone standing in the archway of the garden entrance, his golden eyes fixed intently on her. A small smile crossed her lips; she had missed those golden eyes so much.

"Zuko."


	11. Chapter 10 part II

**AN: Ok here is chapter 10 part II also there is some music for this chapter...and I know it might not seem like the right genre but its good. Go to youtube and find the song called "A Gift of Thistle" and its a duration of 1:38. I hope you enjoy the chapter and song. Also there will be a ---PLAY SONG--- for when to play the song lol.**

**ALSO I FORGOT!!! Go and check out Artistik82393's story called "A Journey to The Stars" as well as "The Iris and The Lily" by Axelkairi. Ok now I'm done lol.**

**This isn't another chapter for those of you who have already 10 part II, this is actually an update in my AN...because I forgot lol. But if you have not yet read this chapter then please...read on! Ok bye guys!  
**

* * *

Sokka sat near the river's edge, thinking of Katara and of course, Yue. How had this happened? How could he have not been there to protect them? His eyes traveled up to the moon, it's vibrant glow illuminating the night sky, he sighed. There were so many things he never got to tell her, so many things they never shared and now it was too late, he would never see her again…well at least for a long time that is.

A small pebble was being smashed between his forefinger and thumb. He felt every dent, every curve and the course surface. His eyes left the moon's face to where they rested back on the water. With a simple slinging motion, the pebble flew from his hand, skidding across the water's surface, hoping several feet before plummeting into the water's murky depths. His eyes began to sting by the unshed tears. Finally he could no longer hold them. Silently his shame and pain trickled down his face, soaking into the earth at his feet.

* * *

From a distance a young woman stood, protected by the darkness of the forest that she was not seen as she gazed lovingly at the young man beyond the riverbed. He was so close, yet so far away.

"You know that you two can never be," a husky voice called to her, she turned quickly to see Tui standing behind her, in the same form she had met him in.

Turning slightly, her hand resting on the tree that shielded half of her body, she sighed, "I know, I just wish," she paused as Tui came next to her, his eyes focusing on the young man who was skipping pebbles, "I just wish I had one last night with him, to tell him the truth," she whispered, "I do not want him to be alone in this world and if there was any way that I could make him see that I want him to move on," again she paused, "I would."

Though she knew it was the right thing to do, to let him go, she found that it was harder done than said, but she knew that it would pain her even more to know that he would never let her go as she had done, with much pain and sorrow, she had let him go.

"It is not wise to meddle in the affairs of mortals," Tui stated firmly, remembering how he had said the same to La and look at what happened when she refused to listen, "sometimes it is best to let them work out their own matters and allow fate to take its course."

Yue nodded, silent tears streaking down her face, "Very well," she whispered, turning away from the once love of her life.

Tui watched as she walked away, but turned back to watch the young man once more. Closing his eyes he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, it would be unfair to both his new companion and her former lover if they were not given one last time to be with one another. His eyes then roamed to the skies, locating the moon and generalizing how much of the night she had left. He hoped he would not regret this.

Turning quickly on his heel he walked after Yue, placing a gentle yet firm hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her place, "But that does not mean he does not deserve the right to know," he whispered, "you have only a few hours before the sun rises," he continued, "meet me back at the river's mouth before sunrise," he finished, watching as she turned to see the young man sitting on the massive bolder, still flinging pebbles. She smiled.

"Thank you Tui," she flung herself around him, he was taken back, his arms still spread out but soon a smile crossed his lips as he let them glide gently round her, hugging her back with comfort.

Pulling away she cupped his face in her hands, "After tonight I shall be yours, my mind, my heart and my soul," her lips grazed over his, connecting for only a few mere moments, sending surges of electricity through each of them, "I promise," she finished, her forehead resting against his, staring into his eyes.

"Go," he said with a different tone, soft and sweet, "I shall wait for you at the river's mouth," she nodded and with that walked towards the river where she would confront her past for the first time and the last.

* * *

Stepping forth from the shadows of the archway entrance, Zuko kept his gaze on Katara, "How are feeling?" he asked, he didn't know what else to say to her at the moment. He watched as she looked down at something in her hands then back up at him with a small smile on her face. Spirits how happy he was to see her brilliant smile!

"Much better," she began softly, she too making her way towards him, "thank you."

Now they stood face to face, mere inches separating their bodies, each could feel one another's paced breathing, could smell the intoxicating scents and yet here they stood as if nothing fazed them in the least.

Zuko wanted to speak, but his throat ran dry, his mind went blank so the only thing he could do was to stare at her, into her eyes and read everything they held.

She could feel his gaze, she could sense him trying to speak but knew that it was in fact her turn to talk once more, "Zuko, I mean Prince Zuko," she began, something in his eyes shot her a painful look, but she continued anyway, "I am sorry for being so…distant from you these past few days. It's just that, well, it's been hard moving on and I know that my outwardly distain towards spending time with you was cruel and you did not deserve that. I am sorry."

He simply shook his head, "I understand, so much had happened that it was wrong for me to think that you were well enough to spend time with me, when all you needed was space," he finished.

She bowed her head to him, "Thank you Prince Zuko, I am glad you found it in yourself to forgive me," she whispered softly, keeping her gaze off him.

Why was she calling him by his title? Had he not told her that when they were alone that she could just call him Zuko? Hadn't he made it clear to her that he felt some sort of affection towards her? So why is it that she continued to drive a stake through his heart by sticking to formalities as if she no longer cared?

As he questioned these things he watched as she walked around him, bidding him goodnight but something inside of him screamed. He could not take her rejection, even though it was the first time he did not wish to bear it.

Turning around his hand grazed her shoulder, turning her back towards him, then pulled her into him with a swift positioning of his hand round her waist and without hesitation moved in, their lips making contact for the first time.

* * *

Coming upon the clearing, she saw him, she could feel him, but could she touch him? Walking out into the pale moon light, her flesh, ghostly like the rays of the moon now turned to the darkened flesh she once remembered, her body becoming whole once more, she becoming mortal again. Her feet padded over to the river, walking gracefully atop the surface, little ripples forming from her feet she called to him.

"Sokka," she whispered, the wind carrying his name to his ears, "Sokka," she repeated, and it was then that he tore his gaze from the pebbles in his hands and up to the source that whispered his name beautifully.

Eyes widened in disbeliefe, "Yue?" he rose slowly, before closing his eyes tightly and turning away from her, "She's gone Sokka, Yue is gone," he said through clenched teeth, cursing himself for bringing an image of her to his mind.

Yue felt her heart ache as she watched him turn from her, seeing how he had thought of her as only a vision, a trick of the light or perhaps a mere illusion. Taking a deep breath she continued forward until she was behind him, her breath grazing his neck.

"Sokka," she whispered again, this time he turned slightly, her hand catching his chin as he tried to tear away, "If I were not here, how could I show you my affection," she moved in, his eyes growing wider at the second until her cool inticing lips made contact with his.

How could this be? She had died, he heard it and now here she was, wrapped in his arms kissing him with a passion that he would never soon forget.

Breaking away their foreheads rested against one another's, "How can this be?" he questioned, his eyes searching hers for answers but she did not respond to it, instead she pulled him into another kiss before laying him down beneath her for her one last night of mortal pleasure.

"Do not question this moment Sokka, please," she whispered, "allow it to become what it must and before sunrise I will tell you all that you must know," she begged, he nodded only wishing to keep them together like this forever.

* * *

Standing there, she was completely shocked by this abrupt action the prince had taken, but for some reason she was not entirely disappointed. For so long she had wondered for so long what his lips had felt like against hers, how they would taste and feel and for the first time since those thoughts she could now tell. His lips were soft and gentle, they tasted cinnamon and yet had a somewhat smoky effect to them, but they felt like paradise against her lips as if they belonged there.

Without much hesitation after he had kissed her, Katara snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him into her, allowing each of them to feel their companions body's pressed against the other, deepening the kiss in the process.

Before Katara would have tried to stop this, much like she had done with Ozai but for the life of her, she could not help but want more.

Zuko had never felt so much passion, so much pleasure in one kiss that this drove him to the point of insanity. Compared to Mai who was like a lump of coal, Katara was the rare panda lily, beautiful and filled with such passionate intoxins that he could not help but seek more, beg for more.

As they pulled away from one another's face both wore small sheepish grins, their cheeks tinted lightly with pink but that did not matter anymore.

Zuko took hold of Katara's hand, leading her away from the garden towards his rooms. At first he thought that she would fight the idea, fight the thought of being with him for the night even though he did not plan on having any form of sensual pleasures this night. Instead he just wanted to hold her close to him, comfort her in any way he could and just lay there in her presence, allowing her to fill his senses.

Once they reached his room he closed the door softly behind Katara, watching as she gazed round his room. Slowly he approached her, his hands finding her outer robe opening, taking it off in a gentle motion. She turned facing him, her eyes beheld worry and fear, but he knew and she knew that there was nothing to fear nor worry while she was here with him.

Approaching her he kissed her once more before guiding her chin upward so that he could see her beautiful face, her hands pressed against his chest, not as means of pushing him away, and whispered, "Stay with me tonight?"

She smiled, nodding her head as her reply.

Shedding his shirt, Zuko walked Katara over to the massive bed, allowing her to lay herself down at his side, staring at him as he too laid down facing her.

Her hand ran along his face, outlining his jaw line down his neck to his collarbone before she stopped, resting her hand over his heart.

"Our hearts beat the same," she whispered, pacing his heart with hers.

Smiling he reached over, guiding few strands of hair away from her face before she took his hand and placed it over her heart. It was beating just as rapidly as his, if not faster after his hand made contact with her flesh, "Do you see what you have done to me," she whispered softly. Zuko smirked.

"No Katara," he reassured her, "do you see what you have done to me," they embraced one another once more, their lips grazing one another's in a swift and easy motion.

* * *

**---PLAY SONG---**

The moon was slowly disappearing, its rays fading slowly and Yue knew that it was time. They laid there, limbs entwined, covered by her cloak, under the moonlight. Her hair trickled over his chest as her head rested firmly in the bend of his shoulder, her hand dancing across his bare torso. She sighed as she lifted her head up to see his peaceful face, a saddened smiled slowly began to form. This was her last memory and it would be her fondest.

With that she rose, gathering her clothes before she made her way over to Sokka's sleeping form, leaving the cloak draped over him.

She knelt down kissing him one last time, "Goodbye Sokka, I will always be with you," she mumbled, before walking back across the river, disappearing into the forest.

* * *

The sun was slowly rising, its warm rays pooling into Zuko's bedchamber. His eyes opened tauntingly as they were met with a beautiful sight. Last night had not been a dream, for here she lay as proof, absolute beautiful truth and he was thankful. He had never felt this way before and knew that Katara was the first and last to stir this sort of feeling within him.

He leaned forward, his lips making contact to her exposed shoulder before muttering, "Good morning Katara," she stirred, turning over, their eyes locking into a peaceful gaze.

Her hand cupped his cheek before kissing him tenderly, "Good morning Zuko," if only all mornings could be this way.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and song. Let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Ok now as I said before, from this point on things are going to go a bit slower...not toooo slow but slow enough to make it seem realistic. From this point on relationships will be made, some will be broken and the truth about a dormit Avatar will be revealed. So without further whatever here is chapter 11. Thanks for reviewing everyone!  
**

* * *

With only an hour left before the sun rose, Yue made a quick escape from Sokka's side, making her way towards the river's mouth where she had promised to meet Tui. But as she ran something suddenly stopped her, her body froze as she stared at a small encampment and saw her friends lying in a circle round the dimmed campfire. Sighing she walked over to the trio, Aang sleeping soundly with Momo curled up into a ball on his stomach, Toph barricaded in her earth tent, snoring away and then there was Suki. For a moment Yue had remembered all the times Sokka had seemed rather close with the Kyoshi Warrior and now that she thought of it, before she and Sokka were officially married, he had met Suki on his travels. She was one of the first loves of his life and that's when it hit her like a tidal wave.

She walked slowly over to Suki's sleeping form, seeing her dark locks draped somewhat over her face and as gently as she could, Yue pushed back her hair, looking lovingly down at her friend.

'She would make him happy,' Yue thought as she knelt down, pressing her hand gently down on Suki's shoulder, waking her from her slumber.

Groggily Suki opened her eyes to see someone kneeling down beside her. Their hair the color of the moon, their eyes the color of the ocean and their skin like the earth and she knew it was Yue. At first she would have jumped up shouting and rejoicing that the fact that her friend was alive but quickly pushed that thought from her mind. Yue was dead and this, this was just a dream or perhaps she was seeing things.

Yue looked down, seeing the same look in her eyes as she had seen in Sokka's and knew that it would be unwise to wake her fully so she spoke softly, giving her a message.

Nodding her head slowly, Suki slowly dipped her head back down onto her pillow and fell into a deep slumber. Yue smiled as she knew that all was well now and she could finally leave in peace.

Making her way to the river's mouth she saw Tui, in his human form sitting on the water, meditating, waiting for her. He looked so calm and at peace that she did not wish to disturb him, but her mere presence interrupted him.

His eyes opened, making contact with Yue's and a soft smile appeared on both their lips. It had been done and now they could leave this world behind and go to the realm that they were meant to be in.

"Come, the sun is rising and it is time I took you home," he whispered, taking her hand in his, pulling her close to him.

"Home," Yue said softly, her head resting against his torso, her eyes shutting gently as she felt herself slowly fading. Yes she was now prepared to call the spirit world her home.

* * *

As dawn lingered on, the rays of light pooled down upon the earth, wakening all that were touched by its golden hue. The river's surface sparkled brightly, the morning dew lay in simple droplets across the grass and the fresh smell of morning filled his senses. With a stretch of his arms, the arching of his back, Sokka looked over slowly to see that Yue was gone. Bolting up quickly he looked around, wondering if everything that had happened had been a dream and if so…then why was he naked, covered by a cloak?

His hands gripped the fabric tightly as he pulled it to his chest, his nose inhaled deeply and he could make out her scent. A sad smile etched into his lips, it had not been a dream. She had come to him and they had spent an amazing last night with one another. And it was then that suddenly their conversation came flooding to the forefront of his thoughts.

* * *

Flashback:

"Yue," he whispered in her hair, pulling her close to his chest, his hand roaming across her back as she lay firmly pressed against him. Their bodies were bear, glistening with the aftermath of their love making and a simple cloak thrown across their waist, leaving her back and Sokka's chest exposed.

His eyes were set on the moon as he tried to understand what he had been told. His Yue, the love of his life, had been given a second chance at life but not in the way that he or she had hoped for. Instead of being given a second chance like she had had before, her soul was rendered to the moon spirit that had saved her long ago. Now she would be the moon forever more, lover and wife to the ocean spirit Tui and a hero to her people and the world.

"I'm so sorry Sokka," she whispered, her breath tickling his torso, sending chills throughout his entire body.

His heart weight heavy, thinking of Yue with another man, let alone a god made him want to shout at the top of his lungs. The fact that he would never be able to hold her this way again, to know that once she left him, she would never be his, but only a mere memory of what he use to have.

"Don't be," he replied softly, pulling her further into him, not wanting to let go, "you didn't ask for any of this, none of us did," he whispered, "I just wish that I could have been there to protect you," his fingers traced along her spine, running up and down, stopping once they reached the small of her back then up again, "If I had been there, maybe I could have—" a slender finger pressed against his lips, silencing him from speaking further.

"You do not know what would have happened if you would have been there. You could have been captured, tortured or worse executed," her eyes shimmered as tears began to swell, she did nothing to hide her fears from him, "if anything ever happened to you because of me," she paused, burying her face in his chest, her tears coming full circle and her sobs nothing but soft whimpers, "I would never forgive myself."

Rubbing his hand along her back, he tried calming her, "Shh its ok Yue, its ok. I'm here," he began, her head lifted slightly so he could she her eyes and oh how beautiful they were. Every time he had looked into those eyes he felt all his worries disappear, he felt himself drowning in her and she would be the only one to do that to him.

"You have to promise me," she began, trying to find the words.

"Anything," he adjusted slightly, pulling her head up to him, "I will promise you anything Yue," kissing her forehead he allowed her to rest it against his chest once more as she wrapped her arms around him.

Sighing heavily, she allowed her heart to calm before speaking, "Promise me that once I'm gone that you will find happiness one day," after those words left her lips she could feel him tense beneath her, his heart felt as though it had stopped and she wondered if he was ok. Looking up at him she saw that his face held shock and horror and understood full and well why it was that way.

"How can you make me promise you that?" his voice was filled with hurt as if she had just stabbed him in the heart, "How can you ask me to move on and find someone else?"

Shaking her head she sat up, the cloak still covering her lower half, but her upper torso completely bare before him, her long white hair covering her breasts, but barely.

"Sokka," her hand trailed along his torso down to his stomach before resting there as he sat up, facing her, "after tonight you and I are no more, I cannot be with you and you cannot be with me. The fates have preordained this and this is how it must be," she sighed, her hands now gripping his shoulders, "I do not want you to live a life alone with no one to warm your bed, no one to bare your children, no one that you can come to in the night and hold and know that no matter what, they will always be there for you. I want you to come home to a loving wife who listens to you, understands you and stands by your side no matter what you are faced with. I want you to be happy Sokka, for I shall find happiness in my new life," she knew that what she had said as a finishing statement would pain him, but he needed to move on and if hurting him, if only a little would do such things than she was willing.

For a moment they sat there in silence before he pulled her on top of his lap, his hands at her face pulling her into a passionate kiss and then ending in a comforting hug, "I promise you Yue that one day, I shall find peace," he whispered in her hair, telling her truth for he could never find it in himself to lie to her. He would find someone one day and when that day came he would do anything and everything to protect them and keep them with him for the rest of his life. He had failed once, he would not fail again.

End of Flashback

* * *

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking over to see that his clothes were placed atop the bolder, folded neatly.

'Yue,' he thought, always taking care of things. He smiled, removing the cloak from his body and proceeded to get dressed.

* * *

"Did you sleep well?" Zuko asked, his lips grazing along Katara's collar bone.

She shuddered under his attentions, her hand finding its way to the back of his hand, his dark locks entangled with her fingers, "Yes," she breathed out.

Last night had been wonderful and peaceful. When he had taken her to his room, she thought he would try and take her, but instead he wanted to hold her, comfort her and just be with her it seemed and it was touching.

Deep inside Katara knew that it was with Zuko that she wanted to give herself fully, but now just wasn't the time. It seemed that from the stories of others, sex seemed to complicate many things and she didn't know if she was fully prepared for her life to get more complex. After the war perhaps but not before…that is if she didn't finally loose it with all the ministrations Zuko had been giving her.

Slowly she rolled over; turning into his chest, mumbling softly that she just wanted to lay here forever and not have to worry what was beyond his doors.

Chuckling he pulled her hair away from her face, trying to better hear what she was saying, "Katara you cannot remain here forever," he stated softly, not realizing the finalization of such words, "besides, breakfast shall be served soon and after that I have a war meeting to attend," he said, trying to pry her off his chest but alas he was unsuccessful, "or we could just stay here for the morning I suppose," the last few days events came rushing back to him.

"No I'm just tired," she whimpered, as if she were reading his mind, "I do not like being cooped up in your harem while you are away," her hand rested over his heart as his fingers trailed down her arm, "the other women part themselves from me and Mai, but Mai does not wish to talk with me and I feel so…alone," she finished.

Zuko never knew what went on inside the harem when he was not there gathering Katara or Mai and realized that perhaps it wasn't such a cheerful place. He had understood why at first, Katara was alone after Yue's death, but he did not realize that it was such ways before.

Without thinking Zuko kissed her forehead before asking her, "Why don't you come to the war meeting with me? I know it might not be as pleasant as hanging around a harem all day but," Katara squealed causing him to stop midsentence.

"I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled softly before sitting up, Katara slipping off his torso and off the bed where she proceeded to stretch out her limbs before relaxing once more.

"I will go and prepare," she said, kissing him gently on his cheek before leaving his rooms.

* * *

Once they were cleaned up and dressed, Zuko escorted Katara down to breakfast where they were met at the door by Azula. Zuko tensed somewhat, remembering that it was Azula who had killed Yue and that she had not yet confronted Katara since the incident.

Katara's heart raced, her blood ran cold as she looked upon the face of Yue's killer. Her eyes were not narrowed for she feared a reaction of hostility from Azula, so she merely glared at her.

She watched as Azula approached them, her hands folded behind her back as she, just like Zuko, was garbed in her armor. Her weight shifted from foot to foot and as she stood before them, she could not seem to muster the courage to look Katara in the eyes. At this Katara's glare softened, she tried to push back the memory of what Yue had whispered to her before leaving her but could no longer do it.

* * *

Flashback:

Yue held her tightly, arms wrapped around Katara in a warm and loving embrace, "Forgive her Katara," she whispered, "for I have forgiven her."

Katara nodded dumbly, looking back at the girl who killed her best friend and knew that it would be one of the hardest things she would ever have to do, but she would do it. She had to for Yue.

End of Flashback

* * *

"Zuko, K-Katara," Azula nodded to the both of them, bringing Katara back from her memory. It would take all that she had, let alone time to forgive Azula for what she had done, but if Yue could find the heart and courage to forgive such a monster, then perhaps Katara could as well.

Zuko could feel Katara's hand tightening its hold on his but then he felt it suddenly relax. He wondered if she was going to be alright but thought better of it to let the matter be until they were alone again.

"Princess Azula," Katara bowed her head before following Zuko into the private dining hall where she greeted the Fire Lord as well as Ty Lee and Mai, leaving Azula standing out there for a brief moment. Sighing Azula fixed herself accordingly and entered, seating herself between Ty Lee and her father.

Breakfast was served.

* * *

Once they had finished breakfast, Zuko had approached Ozai asking permission to bring Katara along to the war meeting. At first Ozai was unsure, but realized that perhaps this would be something to occupy her mind instead of leaving her to herself to think of all the horrid events of days past.

He agreed.

* * *

"Katara," her hand was sweating as she clenched it round his own, "Katara your going to be alright," he whispered softly.

She nodded. There they stood before the grand curtain, the Fire Nation insignia proudly stamped upon it, separating them from the war room.

"I'm just nervous," she whispered. At least while she was here she could figure out what the Fire Nation was planning, and if she played her cards right, she could gain their trust enough to be allowed into the war meetings as often as possible. Though her heart felt a heavy tug at the thought of betraying Zuko, but she knew that she had to find some form of information while she was here that would aid her and her friends in ending this war.

Squeezing her hand gently, Zuko kissed her forehead before opening the curtain, leading her through, "I will be right beside you," he whispered in her ear before they entered.

"Ah Prince Zuko, Lady Katara," Ozai acknowledged them, "we were waiting for you," his voice was calm, his body unseen behind the curtain of fire.

Zuko and Katara walked steadily past the old generals of the council, bowed before the Fire Lord and proceeded to part the fire and take their place next to Ozai. Zuko was the right hand, Azula was the left and Katara took her place behind Zuko off to his right, keeping her head bowed slightly as her eyes grazed over the massive map.

"General Shinu what's your report?" Ozai questioned.

The young general stood, at the mention of his name, bowing out of respect before continuing, "Our forces have begun entering Ba Sing Se, which we have complete control over except a few rebellions here and there. A group called the "Freedom Fighters" have been giving our soldiers some problems, especially down in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se."

Stroking his chin, Ozai looked over to Zuko and Katara, her face was masked well showing no emotion what so ever. Then to his left he saw Azula, whose brow was twitching and he could see the gears churning in her head.

"Azula, why don't you take a team of the elite benders to Ba Sing Se and see if you cannot rid us of these Freedom Fighters," Ozai began.

Azula rose, bowing to him, "Of course father," she rose, parting the flame, leaving the war chamber silently.

All the while Katara sat still, panicking inside. Jet was a young man that she and her friends had met along their travels, he was the leader of the Freedom Fighters and now Azula was on her way to put a permanent end to them. Plus Ba Sing Se had fallen to the Fire Nation. What all had she missed since she had arrived here?

* * *

**AN: So tell me what you think. I wanted to be sure and add some of the true Avatar traits in the story...like the fall of Ba Sing Se and bring back Jet (he is a good guy) and not have him die. I thought that kind of sucked so in my story he LIVES! Ok enough of my rambling on...please review and let me know what you think. And remember that promise I made if I reach 100 reviews or over! Ok I'm seriously leaving...now.**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Ok so by far...this bad boy of a chapter has been without a doubt the longest chapter I have ever written for any fanfic story. This chapter is where the true story begins to take place, everything that you have read up to this point has been a long and detailed prologue. I hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy this chapter. For as I already said, this is where our story really begins.  
**

* * *

As Azula allowed the servants to pack, she stood out on the balcony, glaring across the palace city trying to capture every inch of it in her mind. She feared that her journey would be long and perilous, granted her father entrusted in her with such a task that it made her smirk. Zuko would remain here and she would find glory beyond these walls. And yet when it all sounded so great, why did she still envy him?

Just then a noise caught her attention and there leaning against the frame of her balcony entrance stood Katara, her arms folded across her chest, her head cast downward not looking Azula in the face. And to be honest she couldn't blame Katara, she had done something so horrid and disgraceful to someone she knew and loved that Azula was surprised to have not been found dead yet.

"I just came by to wish you luck on your journey," Katara finally spoke, her voice cold and dark, her eyes narrowed in dangerous slits as she pushed herself off the wall and towards Azula, "and let me make something clear to you right now," their faces were only mere inches apart and for the first time Azula felt intimidated. She had never faced a waterbender, especially after watching how even Zuko struggled at times against Katara, she knew that she would not fare well against her either.

"I will never be able to look at you the same after the pain you have caused me, but I swear to La Azula," her tone raised, she looked as if she were about to push the princess off her own balcony, "that does not mean I will not find it in my heart to forgive you," Katara's tone tendered slightly, her face softened as she pulled Azula into a warm embrace, "I have not forgiven you, but I am taking the path towards your forgiveness and trust me it is a long journey, but I am willing to take it because I believe there is good in you Azula and because Yue knows there is some good in you somewhere. I hope that while you are away on your journey, perhaps you shall see it, you shall see it first hand and when you do, do not be afraid to embrace it," she whispered, hugging her tighter before bowing then leaving Azula to her thoughts.

'Well that was unexpected,' she thought as she watched the waterbender's retreat.

When Azula thought about it, Katara reminded her so much of her mother that it scared her. Azula shuddered at the thought and once again looked out from her balcony, she noticed Zuko was down in the training grounds practicing and so she decided that one last spar with her brother wouldn't hurt.

* * *

After speaking with Azula, Katara made her way back to Zuko's rooms where he had asked her to stay the night again. He had gone to do some private training, saying that he needed to think about some things before he came to her and she did nothing but agree. Sometimes a person needed time to themselves and Katara was one to know better than to object to such a simple request.

For about a good hour she rested in his room, his massive bed engulfing her right away, sinking slowly into its cushiony depths. Her hair trickled across the pillow behind her, her hand placed across from her face and her other underneath her pillow supporting her head. She slept soundly and it was far more apparent to her that in the past few days she had lacked much needed sleep.

As Katara lay there, sleeping, a figure crept into the room, watching her.

* * *

"Zuzu," Azula approached her brother, "care for one last spar before my departure?" she asked.

Zuko, who had been training hard enough, stopped at the annoyance of hearing her call him by his childhood name with a sigh, "Azula, how many times must I tell you not to call me ZuZu?" wiping away the built up sweat that lined his brow he approached her.

"Sorry," she muttered, freezing Zuko in his place.

Did Azula just apologize? She never apologized unless forced to do so and now she was apologizing.

That made Zuko weary, what was she after?

Azula, who noticed his halt, sighed, placing her hands on her hips, "So are you going to spar with me or not dumb dumb?" there she was again, Azula the nasty spiteful little sister he knew.

Smiling Zuko nodded, "Fine," then turned walking towards the opposite end of the arena, "First one down looses!" he yelled, both bowed traditional Fire Nation bow, then took their stances. Both smirking wickedly at the other as the 'friendly duel' began.

* * *

A paled hand stretched out from the secretive person's body, caressing the dark skin of Katara's cheek. The forefinger trailing down her cheekbone, over her lips and down her neck before slowly gracing over her breasts. Two searing golden eyes looked down at her hungrily but the figure did nothing to fulfill their desires. Instead they sat there, on the side of the bed, watching her as she slept peacefully, oblivious to the world and to the very man in her room, let alone the disaster that was soon to take place.

* * *

"RAHHHHH!" Zuko yelled as he side kicked a massive blue flame at Azula, who dodged it with great effort, but dodged it none the less.

Her hands were engulfed in orange flames as she darted towards Zuko, slicing at him with everything she had, but somehow as always he eluded her. Zuko didn't even need to use his bending to evade her attacks when they were of close combat, all he had to do was grab hold of her wrists, twisting them behind her and extinguishing her fire.

"Give in?" he whispered in her ear, holding her steadily as she struggled in his hold.

"NEVER!" she bellowed as she swung herself with such force that it caught Zuko off guard, causing him to lose his balance, therefore releasing her.

For a moment they panted, glaring at one another as they tried catching their breath, both were completely unaware of the dangers that lurked in the shadow.

Again they attacked one another, this time Azula faring nicely for herself, but still with some struggle. Zuko was bigger, stronger, he had more experience than her and she would just have to continue to work hard enough to be at his level one day.

Suddenly the ground shook, jostling both benders, catching them off guard. Azula fell to the ground, Zuko managed to balance himself out and turned around to see the palace guards running around franticly, making sure all was well.

"Your majesties! Are you alright?" one yelled as he ran over to them, bowing before doing anything else.

Zuko nodded as he held out his hand, helping Azula up from the ground, "We're fine, commander what was that?" Zuko asked as Azula hoisted herself up, with Zuko's help and began dusting herself off.

"I do not know your majesty, but rest assure we shall find out. Quawm! Ling!" he bellowed.

Two soldiers running by, stopped, bowed to the two royals and their commander, "Sir!" they replied.

"Make sure their majesties are taken after, let no harm come to them. Understood?" he demanded. Both soldiers nodded before taking their defensive stance around the two royals as they began to head out of the arena.

Again a shift in the earth hit the palace city, causing the earth to rumble once more, shaking everything that stood upon it.

* * *

Small debris and ruble trickled down the outer part of the palace, the rumbling causing Katara to wake. But before she had a chance to do anything, a hand slapped across her mouth and another held her wrists over her head, keeping her from moving or screaming for help. Her ears rang out with the wild yells of servants and soldiers, concubines and palace residents. What was going on and who was this?

With a swift kick of her right leg she sent her guest flying off the bed, landing into the small table near the bedside. Rolling over she was now opposite of the mysterious person and took a defensive stance, drawing water out of the air.

"Who are you and what do you want!" she demanded, slowly freezing the water round her finger tips.

The shadowed figure merely chuckled before sending a white flame towards Katara, causing her to duck while squealing out of surprise.

* * *

"Get everyone out of the palace immediately!" Ozai roared as the palace began to crumble slowly. He along with so many others had no idea as to what was happening, but what he did know was that he needed to get everyone to safety and fast.

* * *

Azula and Zuko ran through the corridors of the palace, the two soldiers following quickly behind them. From a distance they could hear their father barking out orders and it was instinct that they run to him but something stopped Zuko. His eyes widened in fear as he looked down the corridor to his right.

Katara.

With a quick shift of his feet Zuko darted off in the other direction, away from the exit towards his chambers.

Azula seeing this ran after him. Was he crazy? Had he gone insane? The palace was coming down and what was he doing? Running straight into the heart of it. Granted at times her brother was annoying and bossy and overall just a pain, but she did not wish any harm to befall on him, thus explains why she chased him down.

"Zuko what are you doing! The palace is coming down!" she yelled over the cracking and moaning, along with the screams that echoed here and there.

"I have to get Katara!" he responded. At this Azula's eyes widened, Katara was still in Zuko's rooms? Oh Agni!

Both of them ran as fast as their feet could carry them, the soldiers once more right on their tale. Concubines were running at full speed in their direction, screaming about the flames and the rubble crumbling from the ceiling. But another was yelling distinct fully for Katara.

"Katara! KATARA!" It was Jin, she ran slower than the others as she was searching for her friend on her way out and as ran past Zuko's rooms she heard someone scream and it sounded like Katara.

Her hands reached for the handles, pulling as hard as she could, but the doors wouldn't budge. They were locked from the inside out and she could hear what sounded like a brawl going on inside. Katara screamed here and there and Jin forcefully tried to pry or shove open the doors but with little success.

"Katara! Katara can you hear me! Katara!" Jin yelled again as everything went quite and she feared something drastic had happened. At that moment she saw Zuko and Azula along with a set of royal guards running up towards her quickly and that was then Jin became fearful. At first she had thought that it was Zuko who was in the room with her, but when she saw him approaching, with fear in his eyes, she suddenly became afraid.

"Your majesty! Katara is trapped inside and I think she is not alone! I heard her scream and it sounded like there was another person in there but I cannot be for certain!" Jin yelled over the chaos. Zuko pushed Jin aside, handing her over to Azula as he and the other guards took their stances, breathing in deeply before firing upon the door, watching it crumble to ash in nothing more than a few mere seconds.

Azula acted on impulse. Throwing Jin from her arms she bolted into the room only to hear Katara scream, "Watch out!" and without a second thought a figure cloaked in black landed in front of Azula and the others, cutting them off from Katara.

Splaying out her arms, Azula held everyone back as the figure approached, completely forgetting about Katara at the moment.

Now was her time to strike. Picking up a vase, one in which she saw no value to it, she threw it with such force hoping to render the figure unconscious. Alas all it did was get its attention, causing it to turn on her once more. With a quick bolt it charged at Katara, clashing into her, its arms wrapped firmly round her waist, knocking them both out onto the balcony.

"Katara!" the three yelled as they ran into the room. Azula and Zuko made it to the balcony just in time to have the cloaked figure launched at them, separating quickly they watched the figure fall to the ground with a thud and saw a searing Katara storm back into the room. Zuko gathered her in his arms, holding her close as they guards picked up the mysterious person, keeping them in a tight hold.

"Katara are you alright?" Zuko, Azula and Jin all asked simultaneously.

At first she did not respond, her eyes focused on the cloaked figure struggling against the guards hold. But as she was about to respond her eyes widened as she saw their feet hike up, flames erupting brilliantly from them, forcing them towards Katara and the others.

"Look out!" she yelled as they all turned just in time to see the flames before blocking them somewhat, feeling the fire lick their flesh. The three fell to the ground, Katara shielded by their bodies and the cloaked figure now standing before her, having taken care of the guards.

Holding up an ignited hand, the figure stood there, their breathing staggered at the few massive wounds Katara had inflicted upon them during they fight. Their other hand reached for a wound on their chest, gripping tightly before intensifying the flames a bit more.

Katara didn't know of anything else to do but this. With a slow rise of her hand, she watched as the figure tensed before her, their body straightening up, hands dropping to their sides before the entire body collapsed before her, life fleeting from it quickly.

Without thinking Katara ran over to the figure, checking for a pulse to see that they were indeed dead then made her way back over to the trio. Zuko had landed atop both Azula and Jin, the right side of his face exposed as he laid there, as they all laid there unconscious. She knew that she could not carry them all by herself, let alone the two guards and her dead attacker, so with that she ran as fast as she could to get help only to run into the Fire Lord himself.

"Ozai! Ozai!" she yelled, damn with formality! She needed help and he was the only one she saw.

"Katara!" he responded, feeling her slam into his body, "What is it? Come on we have to get out of the palace!" he tried pulling her away only to feel her pry from his body, her hands firmly gripped onto his arm.

"NO! We have to save them!" she barked.

"Save them, save whom?" Ozai asked his heart weighing heavy and his mind screaming, 'Agni not my children!'

"Zuko and Azula, along with Jin and a few guards!" she yelled before darting off back towards Zuko's rooms, Ozai barking at several guards to follow him as he followed Katara.

Ozai ran with such a fury that he passed Katara, bolting into Zuko's chamber to see his daughter and a young woman shielded by his son who he prayed to the spirits was alive. Falling to his knees he slowly began to pry Zuko's body off the two girls, both along with Zuko were knocked out cold and he could see the damage. They had been burned, scorched it seemed but by who he did not know. Then behind him he noticed two of his guards fallen beneath a cloaked figure, a lotus pendent cuffing the cloak together. Slowly his hand reached out, snatching the pendent from the corpse, rolling it around in his calloused palm. He had seen this before…but where had he seen it?

Suddenly Katara along with several guards entered the room. Two grabbed hold of the prince, picking him up by his arms, slinging them around each of their necks and proceeded to carry him out, his head hung low and his feet dragged against the floor as he was taken away. Ozai picked up Azula bridal style, noticing burn marks on her arms as it appeared that she tried to shield herself from the attack. Two other guards came, picking up Jin, along with the dead corpse and another set came and carried away the two unconscious guards as well, leaving only Katara remaining in the room.

Her eyes scanned round, seeing all the damage that had been done and she realized that there was so much more going on. Turning round she crept out onto the balcony where she could hear the agonizing screams of people throughout the palace city, seeing the palace falling into nothing but rubble in some places and other areas still stood tall. What was going on? Was it an attack and if so by who and who had sent that, well, whoever or whatever he was after her? All these questions and no answers, especially no one to give answers that is. She felt horrid for killing that man, she acted on impulse and that was to protect herself and those of the others and instead of rendering him unconscious she had killed him in cold blood. Burying her face in her hands she crumbled to the ground, leaning against the ledge weeping softly.

Once outside, Ozai counted bodies and noticed one was missing, one very important person was missing. Cursing under his breath he bolted back into the palace hearing the cries of his soldiers and others begging for him to come back, but he did not stop.

His heart pounded violently within his chest, if anything happened to Katara he could never forgive himself, not after everything she had done for him and his children. Dodging falling ceiling parts and crumbling pillars Ozai finally made it back to his son's chamber where he saw it empty.

"Katara!" his hands cuffed round his mouth as he yelled out for the young water maiden.

"Katara!" again but no reply.

Where in Agni was that child? But just as he was about to leave, a soft whimpering noise caught his ears and he turned back to see that it was coming from the balcony.

'Katara,' he thought as he ran forward, finding her crumbled up into a ball, weeping softly.

Scooping her up in his arms, he felt her hands grasp hold of his robes as he began to make his way out of the palace once more, only this time the obstacles were far more dangerous. The flames from the torches that were once calm some almost dead, now roared with fury as if they had a mind of their own. As Ozai charged forward with Katara in hand, a pillar suddenly collapsed, forcing him to dodge out of the way, knocking Katara from his hands and him to land atop her. Blushing furiously Katara looked away as he rose, holding out his hand for her to take it, which she did with very little effort.

"We have to be quick!" he said, gripping tightly around her waist. Katara nodded and as they ventured her body moved in sync with his, darting through the halls dodging and ducking, jumping and briefly only momentarily soaring before they landed with a thud, right before the entrance of the palace. They were too tired to move and were picked up by the guards and carried out to safety.

* * *

As quickly as the mysterious attack came, it ended. The violent thrashing of the earth seized, the collapsing of the palace came to a halt and the overall chaos ended.

Ozai and Katara sat close to one another, Zuko, Jin and Azula were all laid out onto stretchers and the healers had come to their aid quickly. The two guards that had been attacked were fine, up and about moving around, helping the injured in any way they could. Many of the servants and staff members were huddled in small groups, blankets covering their shaken bodies, their faces dusty and ashy from the debris and some coughing violently.

Who had the nerve to attack their home? Who would dare put his children's lives in danger? Ozai was furious, he stood, a blanket wrapped around him, his eyes scanning over the damage. Not only was his home attacked, his children, his staff and those of which were close to him were caught in the cross fire. He had never been one to cower and whenever an enemy thought they could challenge him, he would openly accept. But this, this was just pure cowardliness and he swore that whoever was responsible he would personally make them pay.

His mind was flooded with thoughts, voices surrounded him, but one voice in particular stood out to him. The nurse who was aiding his son gave a startling shrill causing everyone to seize what they were doing and stare in confusion and some in horror.

As she had begun to tend to his wounds, she brushed back his mop top hair to reveal a massive burn on the left side of his face, covering over his left eye crossing over to his ear. When he had tried to protect Azula and Jin, he must have turned too late, the enemy's fire catching him which would explain why he had blacked out.

Katara who had been healing a soldier ran over to Zuko's side after she had finished, her hand reaching out, her small digits gently caressing over his scared tissue. Instinctively she gloved her hand in water, covering it over his left eye trying to rid his face of the mark. Everyone gathered round her, all intent on seeing the result, Ozai placing both hands on her shoulders, squeezing in both support and anxiety.

Her chest was heaving as she too wished to see the end result, but when she pulled away her hand, allowing the water to trickle down his face and onto the stretcher, all her healing did was lessen the severity of the burn, but the burn was still there none the less.

Tears welded up in her eyes, she felt as if this was her fault. What had she done to have an assassin come for her? Who had she angered to make them want to personally attack her, only to have others caught in the crossfire. This was all her fault.

Her head, a mind of its own, collapsed down onto the prince's chest, her chest and back heaving heavily as she sobbed into the silk sparring shirt. How could she have let this happen?

Seeing his son with the mark upon his face brought shame to Ozai, shame that he could not protect his family enough, shame that made him think that his son would bare that mark because of him. His efforts to continue a war not his own had caused this, caused so many others pain and caused this young water maiden pain as well. Instinctively he reached for her, pulling her up from his son's unconscious body and pulling her into his, giving her a reassuring embrace. His hand roamed her back, caressed her dark locks and he shushed her here and there, trying to calm her.

"It's alright Katara," he cooed out softly, "it's alright."

He could feel her shake her head in his chest, her sobs growing louder, "No its not. This is all my fault. The assassin was after me," she pulled away looking up at Ozai, "he was after me Ozai not Zuko or Azula or even Jin," she paused, allowing this to sink in, "but me!" she shouted, angered that she had not done something sooner to perhaps have prevented all this, "and now," she began, her shoulders shaking violently, "now they have been marred and there is nothing I can do to heal them," she buried her head back into his chest, crying still ever more.

Ozai listened carefully to what she had said, it was then that he remembered the dead corpse in the room that his guards had dragged out and it was off of the dead body that he had retrieved the pendent of the lotus. But right now was not a time to think of who it was that attacked them. Right now everyone needed to be taken care of medically, everyone needed to be secured and protected and his palace needed to have repairs. Then after everyone was taken care of, would he concern himself with who attacked them.

Instead of reassuring her that it was not her fault with words, Ozai tightened his grip on her, bending down and kissing her on the head like a father comforting a daughter.

* * *

"Sokka where have you been?" Aang screeched as the young warrior emerged from the tree line.

Toph sat on a bolder, messing around with Momo as she tossed a few nuts into her mouth, "Yea Snoozels where were you? Twinkletoes over there was ready to flatten this place just to find you," she murmured, a bulge in the side of her mouth from the nuts.

Sokka stretched, a small smile on his face as he recalled last night, "I was out by the river and I guess I feel asleep," he reached over grabbing the bag of nuts from Toph and proceeded to munch on them as well. Toph would have done something incredibly evil to him if a certain person's heart didn't cloud her senses.

"Uh Suki what's wrong with you?" Toph asked, feeling the vibrations from her position on the rock. Suki's heart was beating a million miles an hour and when Sokka showed up it seemed to only triple.

"What?" Suki asked rather quickly, "Nothing's wrong Toph. Why would anything be wrong?" she laughed softly, "he he," before sitting down across from Sokka and began eating silently.

Everyone looked at Suki, their brows raised as she seemed to be on edge, but let it go. In time she would talk to one of them about it and everything would be solved.

Suki sat there, her mind racing as she glanced up at Sokka here and there. For someone who had just lost the love of his life, he seemed rather calm; it almost appeared as if he were happy. That only made Suki scream in her mind. Had Yue truly come to her last night? Had she really told her what she thought she had told her and if so why? If Sokka had any form of interest in her, he would say so…wouldn't he?

* * *

With her meal finished Suki stood abruptly, throwing her dish into the small pile of other dishes and proceeded to hasten away before anyone could ask her where she was going. Everyone watched her retreating form with curiosity and only Toph laughed as she watched what Suki was doing.

"Think Suki think!" she paced back and forth, pounding her fist against a tree every once in a while. What had happened last night? She had to remember fully.

* * *

Flashback:

She lay there, sleeping soundly and for the briefest moment, she swore that her face had been touched by ice. Her eyes opened as she felt a pressure on her shoulder and there she saw before her was who she believed was Yue. No one else other than Katara had those deep sea blue eyes, well no one else that she knew and only Yue had the bright white locks. So of course it had to have been her.

As she laid there, her eyes slowly drifting back down over her eyes she remembered hearing Yue say something, whispering it softly in her ear, "Take care of him," she nodded, feeling Yue's cold breath on her ear, running down her neck, "when the time comes he will need you, be there for him Suki, be there for Sokka."

With that she nodded, slipping back under sleep's influence, allowing herself to be taken back by the darkness.

End of Flashback

* * *

Sighing she slumped against one of the massive trees, her thoughts swimming in her mind, "How can I take care of someone, be there for someone that won't wish for me to be there for them in the first place?" That was the question.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the attack on the palace, two weeks had passed since his son had been marred and it had been two weeks since he had woken. For two weeks he was unconscious, the healers could do nothing but give their prayers to Agni and tend to the wound on his face.

Katara had been at his side, day and night, praying that he would return to them soon. Ozai remembered walking past his son's room, seeing a light breaking through the crack and he nudged open the door only slightly to see a loving scene between his unconscious son and the concubine.

* * *

Flashback:

The light poured out into the darkened hallway, forcing Ozai to see if his son had awaken, but alas as he slowly nudged the door open, he saw only his son's concubine, Katara, sitting on the side of the bed, caressing his hands in hers. She had stayed there with him for the past few days, hardly eating, barely drinking anything and it began to worry Ozai. The healers had told him that his son was alive, but that he was in a comatose state and that it couldn't be determined how long he would remain that way. Ozai feared that his son may never wake up, but the healers assured him that he would…one day. They had told him that it was up to the spirits now and he was sure to pray to them twice as much as he already did hoping that somehow, someway they would answer his prayers.

Watching from his place against the door he could hear Katara sniffling as if she were crying, or had just finished crying. He watched as her hand traveled up his son's torso, up his neckline and to the bandaging that was wrapped round the left side of his face. Sighing he turned away, it was such a horrid thing to bare, ones child being marred by an enemy, but at least when Zuko woke, he along with so many others would explain to him that that mark is not something to be ashamed of. That it is a mark of honor and bravery, that he received it while protecting three women, keeping them from danger and that was the small price to pay for his heroism.

Sighing again he turned back, looking at the water maiden and his son. Sure it sounded like a good plan, that it would all work out well but he knew that Zuko would not see it like the others. He was far too proud, much like Ozai, and would see the mark as shame. Though Ozai did not see it as shame whatsoever and he would be damned if his son thought anything less.

Looking back once more he saw how lovingly Katara paid attention to his son. How she brushed his hair back from his face, kissing him tenderly on the forehead before blowing out the candle that illuminated the room, and heading out onto the terrace. Ozai sighed, Katara had turned out to be a very good match for his son and he was glad that he had let her go when he did.

End of Flashback

* * *

Night had fallen down upon the capital, the moon was shining brightly and Katara found herself out on the terrace as always for the past two weeks. Besides tending to Zuko, Katara had taken care of the burn marks as much as she could on Azula's arms as well as the burned tissue on Jin's chest. Alas her healing abilities were not able to rid a person of all things and for a while she felt useless. But when the girls came to, they praised Katara and thanked her with all that was in them for doing what she could and for helping save their lives from the danger.

After they had both recovered well, Azula and Jin had made regular visits to see Zuko, hoping that he would wake soon so they could thank him for saving them as well. If Zuko hadn't of pushed them down, taking most of the blow himself, they might not have been here. For that they were thankful.

* * *

Katara sighed as she inhaled the night air, the breeze ruffled through her hair as she leaned against the ledge overlooking the capital city, her eyes wondering out over the ocean. Just then as she thought she was finally able to have a moment to herself, she heard Zuko's door open and saw as a shadow crept across the flames towards the balcony. A girl with brown hair, a sweet smile and dark brown eyes approached her. Jin.

"Hey, I brought you some tea," she offered Katara a small cup of steaming tea, "how is he doing?" Looking over her shoulder Jin could see the Prince's chest rise and fall, but other than that one would never tell if he were dead or alive.

Katara shrugged, "As good as he possibly can I guess," Katara whispered, her voice soft as she placed the porcelain cup to her lips, taking a small sip. It was absolutely delicious.

Jin turned back to her, a small smile on her lips, placing a comforting hand on Katara's shoulder, "If there is anything you need, either of you," she looked back over at Zuko, "well when he wakes, just let me know. I'm here for the both of you, I hope you know that Katara," her smile faded slowly as she pulled her hand away, then turned to look out at the spectacular view.

Katara had loved spending time with Jin, besides Zuko, Jin seemed to be really the only other person here who she could call friend, well there was Azula but that was a work in progress.

"I know that Jin," Katara reached out for one of Jin's hands, giving it a reassuring squeeze then proceeded to sip her tea silently.

After an hour or so, Jin bid Katara goodnight, leaving the waterbender on the balcony alone once more. It had been a long two weeks, but hopefully soon things would begin to go as they should.

Silently, looking up at the moon she smiled before closing her eyes, praying to Yue for guidance and help.

'Yue, I have done all that I can for him and yet he still does not respond. Help me, aid me, and guide me in the right direction. Give me a sign, show me what I must do to bring him back to me,' she prayed, pausing slightly before continuing, only this time aloud, "I love him and I do not think I can bare to lose him," she stated, not realizing that she had said it for the world to hear, or for a certain set of ears to hear.

"Well, I suppose saving his life does count for something," she heard a dead paned voice come from behind only to see Mai looking down over Zuko's sleeping form.

Katara did not like this girl and she was sure that Mai was not entirely fond of her either, but she tried not to show any hostility towards her.

"How are you doing Mai?" Katara asked as kindly as possible.

Her eyes tore away from Zuko's face, her hand still but an inch away from it, "I'm fine, how about yourself waterbender."

Katara never understood why Mai never called her by her name. Instead it was whore, waterbender, peasant or some other name but Katara let it slide. Now was not the time to argue with Mai, especially over a name. At least waterbender was better than whore.

Sighing Katara entered the room, looking down at Zuko with an affectionate gaze, "I'm well thank you for asking," she said softly. She watched as Mai reached down, caressing the prince's unscarred half and could see the few stray tears run down her face. Katara understood her pain and decided that perhaps for tonight, Mai could stay with Zuko and she could go and get some well deserved rest. At first she thought it sounded selfish, but Mai was in love with Zuko and Katara knew that Mai would watch over him just as she had done if not better perhaps.

"Mai, I haven't slept in a few days and I really do need to get some rest," Katara began, slowing down her sentence as she saw the noblewoman glare at her momentarily before looking back down at Zuko.

"I will leave in a moment, I apologize for keeping you awake," Mai interrupted.

Shaking her head and slightly waving her hands Katara gave a weak smile, "What I was trying to say was, Mai would you care watching over him for a few hours, just enough that I could get some well needed sleep?"

Mai looked up at Katara, a smile creeping across her face, "Of course waterbender, I will watch over him tonight."

Katara sighed with relief and began to make her way towards the doors, "Thank you Mai," she said before exiting the room.

After Katara had left, Mai smiled as she pulled a chair to Zuko's side, "No thank you Katara."

* * *

Morning had come sooner than expected and Katara found herself burrowing deeper into her bed, not wanting to wake. But she knew that she couldn't hide in her bed forever, she had to check on Zuko, talk with Jin, give a report to Ozai and see how Azula was doing. Even after being attacked she was still being sent away. At times Katara wondered what went on in Ozai's mind and that perhaps if she had remained his concubine, she could convince him to allow Azula to stay, at least until Zuko woke. But she did not have such leeway with the Fire Lord and decided that she better not even bring it up when she would speak with him today.

Gathering herself together, Katara placed on a simple red dress, it helped hold up her bosom and accentuate it a bit more than she liked. It hugged round her torso, but dropped loosely round her body, slightly hugger her curves.

Her hair she pulled up into a bun, messy as always but only that way just enough to keep her hair out of her face. Once she had finished, she went and ate breakfast with Jin, went to discuss some things with the Fire Lord then went and saw Azula before making her way to Zuko's rooms. Once she arrived, she opened the door slowly and as quietly as possible, not trying to wake Mai if she was still asleep. And as her hunch proved to be correct, she saw that in the night, Mai had climbed onto the bed, wrapping herself around Zuko's good side and had fallen into a deep slumber.

Katara was a bit annoyed at this, but said nothing as she gathered new bandages, a bowl filled with clean water and some lotion. After preparing everything she needed to change Zuko's bandages, she walked over to the small table near his bed, placing everything down and began to reach for the bindings.

She tried so hard not to wake Mai and reluctantly she was successful. As her hands slowly lifted Zuko's head, she was able to unwrap it, revealing the scarred tissue round his left eye and ear. Hissing at the slight pain it brought to her heart, Katara pulled the water from the basin, gloving it round her hand and began cleaning his face off of all the lotion that had resided on his face as well as try and heal the nerves a bit more.

Inching closer Katara studied his features carefully. Over these past two weeks she had grown accustomed to seeing the scar on his face and quite honestly she couldn't see him without it.

'This mark,' she thought as her hand now ungloved, roamed over the scarred tissue, 'marks him as a man of honor and as the man I love,' she thought drawing nearer.

Suddenly as if the day would never come, those two golden pools that melted her insides like nothing before fluttered open, adjusting to the light and to the numbness in the left part of his face. Focusing on two sky like eyes, Zuko groaned causing Katara to pull back out of shock and relief.

Forgetting that Mai was even there, she squealed as she embraced him, forcing a moan to escape his lips and a scream to escape Mai's.

"Oh Zuko your finally awake!" she yelled, pulling his face to hers, kissing him with such a passion that even she didn't know she could contain.

At first he was shocked by this, but never the less allowed her to continue, that was until a pain so rash struck him on the left side of his face that he pulled away, drawing his hand up to feel raw flesh over his left eye. Widening as much as he could, his eyes looked up at Katara before he sat up, trying to bolt from the bed to see what had happened to him. But before he could do anything, both Katara and Mai forced him back down onto the bed, keeping him from moving.

"Zuko you've been in a coma for the last two weeks, you shouldn't be moving this much," Katara informed him, "not yet at least," she finished, looking over at Mai who glared at her for her previous action.

"I will inform the others that he is finally awake," Mai stated, before sliding off the bed. Katara nodded and allowed the girl to leave the room, leaving her and Zuko alone.

Zuko sat there, his hand still grazing over his left eye as Katara sat down on the bed in front of him, her expression slightly sad, yet happy as she saw him awake for the first time since the attack.

"What happened?" that's all he asked.

Katara shifted closer, pulling his hand away from his face, tucking a few strands of his hair behind his ear, "Well after you and the others came up to get me, you were attacked. You shielded Azula, Jin and I from the attack but," her voice trailed off, as her hand grazed his scar, "you suffered the most," she whispered, pulling the water basin from the table, allowing him to see himself for the first time.

So horror stricken he dropped the bowl onto the bed, startling Katara and himself.

At that moment, Ozai along with Azula, Jin and Mai all entered seeing Katara and Zuko both sitting on the bed.

"Zuko my boy!" Ozai shouted as he gathered Zuko up in his arms.

"How are you feeling Zuko?" Azula asked tenderly.

"Yes Zuko how are you feeling?" Jin chimed in.

Mai folded her arms, but still managed to get right up where all the action was taking place, "I believe he is feeling fine."

Their questions rang in his ears, Katara couldn't help but smile as she saw them all gather around him, obviously happy to see him. Perhaps she would come back later and talk with him. Right now he needed his family and apparently Mai and Jin. Jin she could understand her reason for being there as well as Mai's. She had spent day and night with him, granted he wasn't awake, but she had spent day and night tending to him, cleaning him, taking care of him. Now it was their turn to have him.

In one simple and discrete act, Katara slipped from the room, walking back towards the harem where she would sleep until sprits knew when.

Once she had made it back to the harem room, she entered her small bedroom and proceeded to flop down onto the bed, not caring to take of any of her clothing nor move things around on her bed. She was comfortable just how she lay and slowly, but surely sleep overtook her.

* * *

Another few days had passed and no one had seen or heard from Katara, not even Zuko. After his family had told him what had happened, in detail, Zuko no longer weighed too much thought on his scar. But from time to time it did bother him when he had finally emerged from his rooms, and the servants would stare at his face. It was something he was going to have to get use to, there was no shame in how he earned it and he would not allow a few stares, no matter how annoying they were, belittle him.

Finally after regaining his strength and coordination, Zuko made his way to the harem, requesting Katara be prepared for him and be presented to him later in the evening.

The head mistress walked briskfully down the halls, her heels digging into the ground as she made her way towards Katara's small room.

Knocking mildly on the door she called to Katara, "Katara my dear, it is I the head Mistress," no answer, "Katara are you in there my child?" pushing the door open slightly she saw the young woman stretching out her limbs, before sitting up on the bed, looking at the head mistress as if she had woken from the dead. Her hair was a mess, her dress was wrinkled and her face looked as if she hadn't slept in over a thousand years. But no matter, they would have her appearing better than ever and would do whatever it took to please the prince.

"Katara the Prince requests your presence tonight," the head mistress began as two servants entered the room, gathering Katara from the bed and hauling her off once more towards the bathing room, "we shall make you fit for a king," she stated as they threw her into a tub of freezing water, wakening the waterbender from any lingering sleep.

When he requested her, he asked that her skin not be tainted by the paint of the concubines, that her skin not be lathered in perfumes that her hair be done in a simple manner and that she look of natural beauty.

She was presented to him like she had been presented to his father, in her white dress, hair up with small diamonds strung throughout her hair and instead of it being put up, it was only put into a half bun, the other half pooling round her shoulders.

Ever since he had awakened, Katara had not been around. Once his family and the others hand entered she had left him and he didn't wish to have that happen. He wanted to thank her for everything she had done and more.

* * *

Pacing inside his chambers he waited until he heard the opening of his door and turned to see Katara standing there, her eyes on him, a soft smile on her lips. Crossing the distance between them, Katara embraced Zuko, pulling him into her as she kissed him, feeling his arms snake around her, his tongue battling hers for dominance.

For the good two hours she had mentally prepared herself for this moment, wondering what he would do once he saw her. If things led to that, she would not object, she realized that she loved Zuko with all her being and if he felt the same, she would willingly give herself to him.

Pulling away she felt his hand caress her cheek, the other slide to the back of her head, gripping softly in her hair as their foreheads touched.

"Katara," he breathed out gently, "thank you," he whispered, kissing her tenderly again before looking her in the eyes, "thank you for saving my life and that of my sister's and of Jin's," he kissed her again, all the while they are inching closer and closer towards the bed, "thank you for being at my side the entire time, nursing me back to health," sitting down on the edge of the bed, Zuko caressed her cheek, giving her a tender kiss on the lips.

"Zuko," she whispered softly, her hand raising up to his scarred cheek, "do not thank me," she paused, seeing the look of hurt and confusion in his eyes, "I would have done everything I could to protect you," she finished, seeing relief take over his confusion.

"Katara," he murmured getting a soft hum in return, "promise me that you will never leave me," he pulled her close, "I was so lost when you left, even though it was for a day or two and I knew where you were, but please don't ever leave me again. I want you here at my side always," he finished his hands roaming over her body as he slowly began to settle her down on the bed, feeling her push herself further back onto the bed, kissing as he followed her.

"I promise," she whispered, snaking her arms around his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss, one that caused him to churn inside, the heat building up in his body.

Pulling away quickly he looked down at her, his eyes asking if she was truly ready to share something like this with him.

With a simple smile and a nod of her head, she pulled his face to hers, "I am ready."

* * *

**AN: Ok so what did you think? To much to little...just right and how do you feel about mature scenes? I am not the greatest I think when it comes to writing them, but I do want to know how you feel about them, that way in the future I know if I should put them in or not. So ok...let me know what you thought of this chapter and to be honest I cannot imagine Zuko's character without his scar. It defines him. So yea...ok review and I will get back with you and update soon!**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Ok so this has to be one of the shortest chapters of this story, ahh but wait its one of those story mover alongers! Anyways after this chapter there will be only one or two more chapters in the Fire Nation and thats when everything will truly begin...again. Will Zuko hate Katara for lying to him? Will Katara's friends accept her for who she has become? Will the Fire Lord continue this dreadful war? Will love find a way(so cliche!)? Will everyone be happy in the end??? Several more chapters are to come after this! So review and let me know what you think.  
**

* * *

Morning had come quicker than expected for both Katara and Zuko. Instead of making passionate love like their hormones had so wildly declared, they ended up spending most of the night talking about many things. About how they wanted their relationship to work, how they should take things slow and how that no matter what the future brings, they will stand by each other's side through it all.

Though Katara could have sworn that there were some false truths in their discussion. She knew that when the time came for her to leave, Zuko would remain with his family and people. He was their prince and it was his duty to serve his people no matter what his desires were.

The sun was rising fast, reaching almost midday before Zuko and Katara woke. Realizing what time it was, the two of them bolted from the bed, gathering their clothes and prepared for the departure for Azula and her friends.

Apparently, after Mai realized that Katara was the one Zuko desired, she decided to accept Azula's invitation and head off to the Earth Kingdom to put an end to the Freedom Fighters. Ty Lee would also be venturing off on this little journey, but hopefully, according to Azula they would be back in time for the ball held on the Day of Black Sun. Katara personally thought it would be a bad idea to host a ball on that night, but then realized that she was the only one who knew of what would happen that night.

The Invasion.

Finally after getting prepared, Katara left Zuko with a small kiss on the cheek, and then headed off to find Azula before the official departure.

* * *

She tapped on the door softly, asking politely for entrance, "Azula? Princess Azula," she corrected herself, "may I come in?" she really needed to pay attention more often, if she kept talking to them like they were equals in public, well there might actually be consequences.

The door swung open slowly, revealing Azula in her armor, her thin hands dusting it off somewhat. Over the past few weeks, Katara and Azula had gotten closer. They would spend time together watching over Zuko, discussing an array of topics, but Katara's favorite were the childhood stories. Though there were still some mixed feelings about the circumstances of Yue's execution, Katara was beginning to think that perhaps she could actually be friends with Azula. But it would take her a long time to officially forgive her of what she had done.

Katara eyed the room noticing that it had been completely stripped down; the only things remaining were the bed and furniture. It seemed as if Azula was not planning on coming back, or perhaps she realized that she could be gone a long while and decided to take everything.

"Are you coming to give me your farewells?" Azula sneered softly, though she did not mean for it to sound harsh towards Katara. Though she hid it well, Katara knew that Azula did not desire to leave the Fire Nation, she did not wish to go and hunt down some rouge fighters off in the Earth Kingdom.

Katara nodded, "Yes, and," she paused sitting down on the edge of Azula's bed, watching as the maids tightened the straps on her armor from underneath, "well, must you leave so soon?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the maids instead of Azula.

Turning around, actually surprised by Katara's question, Azula shooed the maids from the room, then crossed her arms as she stared at the Water Tribe Princess, "You know I have to Katara. My father ordered it, therefore it must be done," she sighed, taking her place next to Katara, "you know how father is," she mumbled softly.

Again Katara nodded, placing a comforting hand over Azula's folded up palms, "Remember what I said to you the other night, and please," she began, pulling Azula into an embrace, "please take care."

Azula smiled, wrapping her arms around Katara. Katara had been the first person who truly tried to understand Azula, who tried to be her friend without wanting something in return, she was a true friends and Azula owed her much, "I will Katara," was all she said before they parted, standing there as the servants finished carrying stuff out of the room.

* * *

"Ty Lee will you let go!" someone yelled from down the hall, catching the girls' attention.

"Come on Mai! We have to hurry or we're going to be late!" Ty Lee yelled back.

Suddenly a flash of pink darted down the hall, dragging someone in dark robes with her.

Both Azula and Katara giggled, "Now that is one face I am not going to miss," Katara stated jokingly, Azula couldn't help but laugh even louder.

With one final hug, Katara bid Azula farewell and watched her walk out of her room, disappearing down the hall. Little did Katara know that once Azula left on this journey, she would be forever changed.

* * *

Ozai and Zuko, along with members of the council left the palace to bid farewell to the princess and her friends, wishing them safe passage along their journey. Katara however decided not to go; instead she sought out Jin for some advice.

They sat in the garden, they could hear the chanting and wild screams echoing throughout the nation as Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation was leaving for the Earth Kingdom.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jin asked as she tossed a pebble into the pond that rested near her.

Katara sighed as her fingers dipped into the water, causing small ripples to grow, "It's about Zuko," she whispered, more so to herself than to Jin.

But Jin heard and nodded anyway. She had seen how Katara had acted around Zuko well enough to know there were true feelings mixed with confusion, but also how she had witnessed Katara's strong nurturing love as she looked after Zuko. Jin had seen many forms of love in her life, granted not all shared by her, but she saw them in the small interactions between people and after years of seeing it, she knew that Katara was in love with her master. And he in love with his slave.

"You love him don't you?" she responded, causing Katara's head to jerk up, her eyes gleaming softly in the moon light.

She was at a loss for words. Was it that obvious that she was in love with Zuko?

"Katara, I've known you for only a short period of time," Jin began as she reached out grasping hold of Katara's hands, "and I have seen many people in love, they have this certain glow about them," she smiled, "it's subconscious though and you my Katara have got it bad," Jin gave Katara a wink, letting her know that it was alright.

Smiling Katara sighed, "I do love him but, but I know that we can never truly be," she mumbled, this time causing Jin to snap her head back in Katara's direction.

"What do you mean?" she inquired.

Katara shifted her eyes to the left, looking back at the pond as she began, "We are from two different worlds Jin. He is a prince of fire and I am a princess of water. He is the prince of a nation that I recognize as an enemy and," she paused, choking back what appeared to be a sob, "I am afraid that his people will reject me or that perhaps he will reject me when he discovers the truth," she felt herself being pulled into Jin's embrace, feeling her arms wrap around Katara as comforting as possible.

Patting her back and rocking her gently Jin whispered to Katara, "If he rejects a beautiful, powerful, willful young woman such as you," she pulled Katara away slowly, emphasizing her last words, "Then he is a fool!"

"Katara! You are far beyond your years, you are courageous and you are willing to sacrifice everything you have for this world, if any man rejects you then be damned with them!" Jin whispered harshly, lifting Katara's chin so that their eyes met, "If Zuko loves you as he proclaims Katara, then he shall not abandon you," Jin smiled as she wiped away Katara's tears.

"You really think so?" Katara asked softly, clearing her tears as well.

Jin gave her a reassuring smile, "I know so," the girls embraced under the moonlit garden, natures music whispering softly with the wind.

* * *

Several months had passed by without a single word from Azula. The last letter Katara or anyone had received was over three months ago and it proclaimed small victory. This letter forced Katara's heart to twinge; Jet was the leader of the Freedom Fighters she only hoped that he was alright.

Zuko was edgier than usual, he and the Fire Lord never ate dinner together, instead he had buried himself in his room going over maps and plans, not even Katara had seen Zuko for some time. Things were getting busier due to the ball that was coming up in a week and Katara became antsier than ever. Soon her friends would come for her, soon she would be free of this place, the people, the Fire Lord and Zu—Zuko. That was the hardest part for her to accept. She would leave this place and never return as Katara the concubine, but as Katara, Waterbending Master, Princess of the Water Tribe, enemy of the Fire Nation and all its inhabitants.

* * *

**AN: Also I just wanted to say THANK YOU!!!! To everyone who has faved this, read this, reviewed this! You guys are awesome and I love to see that you enjoy reading it as much I enjoy writing it...and as a warning, from this point on there will be some mature content ahead, so if you are not into that please, I encourage you to skip over those, but trust me I am a lousy lemon writer so! **


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Ok so here we go! Enjoy, review and yea...ENJOY! Thanks again everyone!  
**

* * *

Finally word had arrived from Azula. Katara was anxious to read what all had occurred since she had last heard from the princess. But what Katara received was not exactly what she had wanted to hear.

* * *

Katara,

I am excited to inform you that my company and I shall be returning to the Fire Nation in time for the ball. Also, you know the group of rebel's father had sent me after? Well I finally managed to capture their leader and am bringing him here in chains.

I know father will be pleased and come to find out, he mentioned something about you Katara. Apparently you two had met along your travels and I can imagine he is all too excited to see you again.

I know I am!

Love,

Azula

Oh and once I get back, we need to decide what I should wear for the ball…you know how I am not all into dressing up. Can't wait to get back!

* * *

Katara's hands limped as she finished. Azula had captured Jet and now she was bringing him here? She only hoped that she could find a way to protect him like she was unable to do for Yue.

* * *

Her heart raced as she ran down the halls, running towards the one person that might help her, or would help her.

Bursting through the doors of Prince Zuko's chambers, Katara found Zuko out on the balcony, his head snapped round at the sound of entrance.

"Zuko I need to talk to you!" she yelled as she ran to him, hoping that he would at least talk to her.

Zuko looked back over the balcony, leaning against the railing, his hands dangling over it nicely, "What is it Katara?" he asked, his tone was very low.

Katara held up Azula's letter, "Did you receive a letter from Azula?" she asked, he nodded.

"Yes, my father and I received letters from Azula; I also received one from Mai. Apparently while they were out in search of a few rebels, they managed to uncover something that had somehow lain hidden from the Fire Nation," he turned to her, "something that could destroy everything this nation has worked for."

Tensing up Katara pressed on, "What?" she asked.

Zuko sighed, smirking at her as he looked away, "You cannot tell me that you don't already know. Your brother is traveling with him," he blurted out, turning to her again his eyes were narrowed dangerously, "you kept this from my father, from Azula…from me!" he was furious. For once he thought he had found the one woman that he could spend his life with, even if they met under certain circumstances. Trying to calm himself he pinched the bridge of his nose as he could understand why she had kept this a secret, but it still infuriated him that she wouldn't tell him at least.

Backing up slowly Katara narrowed her eyes, "What would you have had me do? Betray my family, betray my friends?! I love them Zuko and there is nothing you or your father or your sister or this La forsaken country can do about that!" she yelled before turning away and running towards the doors.

But before she managed to grasp hold of the handle, Zuko had reached her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her away from the door.

"Let me go!" she demanded, hitting his arms. She really didn't want to hurt him, she loved him. But if he was going to make her choose him over her family, friends and the world, well she would learn to live without him.

"Calm down Katara," he snapped harshly as he tried to slow down her frantic thrashing.

"NO!" again she yelled, finally prying herself from his arms and making her way back over to the doors.

Opening them as quickly as possible, she managed to slip out before he had the chance to grab her, forcing him to chase her down the halls.

She ran as fast as her feet would carry her, past the harem entrance, past the council rooms and finally to the palace entrance where she fled down the stairs, trying to make an escape.

The guards did not try to stop her, they watched from their positions as she picked up the hem of her dress, running past them frantically. They could hear their prince yelling for her to stop, but still they did not budge. You were not to act unless ordered; you were not to think unless given permission to do so. So they remained glued to their spots.

"Katara!" Zuko was getting closer and closer to her; she could feel it and she could hear it. Once she had gotten down to the base of the stairs she darted off the main path, running towards a field filled with fire lilies, sitting atop the bluff that looked out over the ocean.

'By Agni she is fast!' Zuko thought as he charged after her through the field, he could see that the thickness of the flowers patched together was slowing her down. He noticed that he was inching closer and closer to her until finally she was within arm's reach.

Instead of grabbing her, Zuko yelled out, "Katara!" before diving at her, knocking them both to the ground.

Both were panting heavily, Katara struggling under Zuko's body as he lifted himself up slightly to look down at her.

"Get off me! Get off!" she yelled trying to force him off of her, alas she failed. Zuko was by far stronger than her in both bending and hand to hand combat. She knew that she did not stand a chance, especially during the day. Her power was much more intense during the night, when the moon owned the sky and the sun along with its worshipers were at their weakest state.

Grabbing her wrists carefully, he pinned them together over her head, looking down at her in a daze as he continued to pant like a madman.

"Katara," he began, trying to make her listen to him

"NO! How dare you even think of suggesting that I should betray them! They are my family Zuko! MY FAMILY!" she snapped back, her eyes narrowed in dangerous slits, ones that would make even Azula shake in fear.

Zuko wanted to smack a hand over her mouth, but noted that her leg began to move and was soon resting near a very vulnerable spot, "Don't you dare," he growled, snatching hold of her waist, pulling her and himself up of the ground, her wrists behind her back.

"Now listen," he tried again, but once more she cut in.

"No."

"Agni Katara! I'm trying to tell you that I do not expect you to betray them! If you would just allow me to explain before going off into some little tirade!" he snapped, pulling her further into him.

Katara was confused, "What?"

Zuko sighed, releasing her before pushing her away from him gently, "I do not expect you to betray them. After all this time we've spent together I knew better than to think that of you…" he paused turning away from her, "and I thought that after all this time that we have spent together you of all people would know that I would never wish for you to do that," taking one last look over his shoulder he saw Katara's head bowed, few single tears streaking down her face and her hands folded together in front of her, "but I guess I was wrong."

With that he began to walk back towards the palace, leaving Katara to think of what he had said.

* * *

She felt ashamed, if only she had listened to him before having an outburst, perhaps she would not be in this situation. Now she was curious of what would happen to her in the next few days. Would Zuko talk to her? Would she be imprisoned for being the enemy…granted she was considered the enemy before, but now as the ultimate enemy for being the Avatar's Waterbending Master? She shook at the thought and knew that she could not stand the silence Zuko would give her. She had to make him understand that she was sorry.

As she watched his retreating form, everything within her screamed to go after him, to catch him and tell him just how much he had come to mean to her, but her heart told her not to…instead it told her to let him go.

For now.

* * *

Night had quickly fallen and the evening canvas was breathtaking. The moon swayed gently above, the stars sparkled with desire and the sky was clear of all clouds. It was truly a beautiful sight.

Katara had gone back to the palace, there was no place for her to go and she would see her friends soon enough so there was no point in trying to escape. Once she had returned, she and Jin came up with a simple yet brilliant plan for Katara to speak with Zuko about earlier and to seek his forgiveness.

Every evening, Zuko would climb up onto the palace roof and lie there watching the stars and embracing the cool night air. He had always said that it allowed him to think clearly.

Katara was dressed in a small white silk dress, strapless and flawless in every way. It exposed the right areas of her body, but safe guarded the others. It synched around her bosom, and then flowed down gently, fitting her curves in a flattering way, ending just before the knees. Her feet were bare and her hair was pulled halfway back, part pulled back into a small braid and the rest flowing gracefully round her shoulders. Her hair, after every bath was always richly curled which made it even more dazzling. Small red and blue gems were weaved throughout her hair, giving it a twinkling glow in the right light.

Her makeup, well she wore none except a small application of white eye cream and clear lip paint, making her tan lips luscious and plump. She was ready.

Katara fidgeted with her hands as she and Jin hugged one last time before heading off to find Zuko, "It will be fine! I promise," Jin whispered in her ear, she always knew what to say and Katara was grateful to have her here with her.

With a nod of her head, Katara crept out of the Harem, waving at Jin before disappearing down the hall. With a smile on her face Jin looked over at the guard Nikko who wore a smile.

"Don't get soft on us now," she said jokingly, he nodded but never said a word.

* * *

Taking a deep breath Katara pushed open the doors to Zuko's bedchamber to see that it was completely empty.

'Perhaps he is already on the roof,' she thought as she walked over to the balcony, her hands grazing the stone beneath her finger tips. Looking up the massive pillar that lined the wall, she saw the small niches that were made for climbing and smiled, hoping that he was up there.

Once she reached the top, her eyes scanned around in search of the prince, but there was no one else up there with her. Perhaps he did not wish to look at the stars tonight; perhaps he did not truly wish to see Katara ever again. Sighing she sat down, curled her knees up to her chest and folded her arms over her knees, burying her head in the small space provided.

* * *

For several moments he sat there watching her from his hidden position, wondering what she was doing out at this hour and why she had come up here. Had she come in search of him?

Slowly creeping closer, he could hear the faint sound of her whimpering and knew that as her chest heaved softly that she was crying. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he moved in closer until he was able to sit down, both legs on either side of her and pulled her back into him, hearing her gasp as he did.

A small smile etched his lips, he was glad that he could still surprise her, even if it was in small ways.

"Zuko I—" she began but was cut off by Zuko as he wrapped his arms around her, forcing her to lean into him and enjoy the night.

"Shh," he whispered in her ear, "I have already forgiven you," he said softly, kissing her temple.

Katara let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. Relief washed over her as she learned that he had already forgiven her, even without her begging. She knew that he didn't forgive her for being in with the Avatar, but he did forgive her of judging him far to quickly and for that she was thankful.

"I'm sorry," she whispered back, leaning into him further, "I really am," her hand reached up, cupped the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips met in a glorious and beautiful way, sending pleasuring chills through their bodies.

Zuko was the only one who had ever made her body react this way and Katara knew that he was the only one. She had shared a few kisses with Haru, stolen some with Jet and received a very rough and passionate one from Hahn when they had gone to the Northern Water Tribe for her brother and Yue's marriage. But none ever caused this glorious reaction that was occurring within her at this very moment, no one other than the rouge fire bender, prince of this nation.

Smiling into the kiss, she pulled him closer, feeling him shift their positions to where he was atop of her, but she didn't care. Her arms snaked around his neck drawing him in, wanting more, no needing more.

As they pulled away, both wore smiles of contentment and each had many thoughts racing through their minds. As he gazed down at her, all the thoughts that he had had long ago about her and his father or any other man seemed to vanish from his mind. Now all he wished to do was take her and make her his, but only if she was willing to let him.

He received his answer when her hands began to unbutton his tunic seductively, her eyes remained fixed on his. Slowly they traveled down, unbuttoning his tunic, button by button until it flapped open revealing his bare torso to her hands. Sliding the inside the tunic she slowly began to push it off his body, allowing him to shred the rest of it himself.

His hands found the hem of her dress and began to make the slow rise upwards before he stopped just before her womanhood, "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Katara nodded, reaching for his hands and helping them raise the hem even further, "I'm sure," she whispered back, leaning forwards and capturing his lips with hers. She could feel the warmth his hand generated, slowly rising up her thigh, now at her side before resting at her chest where her breasts were hardened by his slow and teasing action.

She would not admit it, but she was terrified. Frightened of how it would feel to allow a man enter her, how it would feel to finally let someone, him, break her maidenhead. Her chest rose in a calming pace, but her heart pounded out of fear.

Pulling back again Zuko gave her a questioning look, "On the roof?" he asked softly while looking around.

Katara giggled, turning his head back to face her with her small hand, "I don't care where we are. On the roof, in the rain, in your room or mine," she kissed him again, "as long as I am with you, I am content," she whispered between breaths.

Leaning down Zuko began to nip at the flesh on her neck, "And are you content?"

Gasping out of pleasure, feeling his tongue roll across her flesh, she grabbed his back, "Yes," she said, "I am content," she finished.

On this night Katara had given her maiden head to the man she loved and as they laid there in the after math of their enthralling passion Katara sighed, her head resting on his chest, it was worth the wait.

* * *

**AN: And you thought I would let you see that??? Kidding, but there will be some flashbacks on this moment later on in the story, for this moment is what brings them closer together far more than they realize! Ok so review and let me know what you think. Hope everyone is having a good school year so far!**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Ok so I know this is short, but the next chapter is farely long...so please bare with me. Alas this is the second to last chapter that we will be spending in the Fire Nation...next chapter involves Jet's arrival, Azula's findings, the ball, the invasion and the great escape! So stay tuned because its only going to get better(I hope!) so please, review and enjoy.  
**

* * *

The Palace staff along with the Royal Family were bustling about, preparing for Azula's return as well as the upcoming ball. Azula would be bringing prisoners from the Earth Kingdom and it was said that the leader of the rebellion was to be executed before the festivities. Katara had no idea of this until Zuko came bursting through his chamber doors, ripping off his armor and throwing it to the ground, startling her from her reading.

Looking up after closing the small book, Katara saw Zuko rip his crown from its hold, causing his hair to fall out of its topknot. He sank down on the bed, covering his face with his arms as he laid there trying to think.

Katara rose from her chair, padding her way over to his side, placing a hand on his arms that shielded his handsome face from hers, "Hey," she shook lightly, pulling away one arm at a time, "what happened in the meeting?" she asked softly.

Zuko allowed her to remove his arms from his face but he did not dare look at her. Sighing he sat up, running his hand through his thick hair, "The meeting was a disaster," he began, he could feel her move around on the bed, getting behind him and suddenly felt her hands massaging his shoulders.

"Tell me," she cooed, trying to see if there was anything she could do to make him happy.

"First off, the council have forced a new strategy on my father, one he simply cannot refuse and secondly they decided that for court entertainment, the rebel leader…" he paused feeling Katara's ministrations come to a halt, "shall be executed before the ball," he lowered his head as he felt her snatch her hands away from him.

Horror overcome her, it was as if the past was repeating itself. Her eyes narrowed as she climbed off the bed, kneeling before Zuko. She swore that she would not allow anything happen to Jet, because she had already failed once, she was not going to fail again.

Taking his hands in hers, she kissed them gently, "And Azula…" she trailed off letting him finish the sentence.

"Will not be the one to follow through with the execution," he rose, removing himself from her presence making his way out onto the balcony, "the council members are just a bunch of sick bastards," leaning over the railing Zuko inhaled the fresh air, trying to clear his head. He could feel Katara's presence and decided to continue.

"What do you mean?"

"They do not want a member of the Royal family nor the capital's executioner to kill the rebel," turning his head slowly, he grabbed hold of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, "they want you to do it."

Ripping her hand from his, she gasped out in horror. How could they even begin to think that she would ever execute her own friend? Where in La's name did they even get the idea that she would go through with it?

"What?" she whispered softly, not being able to speak coherently.

Zuko understood her pain and frustration. During the meeting he had objected to both ideas, his father included, but there were more of them and only two of them. They outweighed Zuko and his father and now there was nothing they could do about it.

Pulling her into an embrace, Zuko rocked Katara back and forth trying to calm her down, but in reality he knew that this had to be very hard for her. He could never succumb to killing his friends or family no matter how traitorous and sadistic they are.

* * *

Azula stood at the bow of the ship, clad in armor, her hands folded neatly behind her back, her hair up in a bun as her bangs hung down around her face. She was finally returning home after so many months of chasing down lowlife rebels in the Earth Kingdom.

An evil smirk stretched across her lips as she was reminded that she had captured the leader of the rebellion and that this voyage would be his last. Her thoughts also raced to Zuko and her father along with Katara. On her journey she had learned many things about the waterbender that she did not know, she didn't even think her father and brother were aware. She was not only a waterbending master and a princess, but she was also a teacher to the Avatar and knew that he was alive and well.

Her blood boiled at this, Katara who she thought was her friend, hid one of the greatest secrets that the allies had left from her and her family…and for what?

The Avatar could never become a fully realized Avatar without a firebending master and to her knowledge there were none that would be willing to teach him, unless they were deserters or traitors. And even then the Avatar would have a difficult time tracking them down and asking for their help.

But according to intel Azula managed to get her hands on, the Avatar wasn't looking for rouge firebenders, no, he was on his way to the Fire Nation to put an end to this war and to take back his friend that was lost to him. Katara.

"Princess, it will be only a few moments before we dock," the ship's captain began as he approached the princess, "shall I have the prisoner brought up from the prison hold?" he asked.

Azula nodded, never taking her eyes off the nation she had long missed, "Yes Captain, thank you."

* * *

After several moments of being calmed down, Katara tore away from Zuko telling him she needed some time alone to clear her thoughts and Zuko being the kind of person he was agreed. Katara did not waste any time, she stormed down to the council room to find it completely empty but that was not going to stop her. She had to talk with Ozai, see if she could plead with him, beg him to find a way to turn this catastrophe around and if not…well she would take matters into her own hands.

After the many long months that she had been in the Fire Nation, she was able to gain their trust and respect, she was no longer seen as a concubine nor a slave, but as the Princess of the Joined Water Tribes here on duty…or so it seemed. She had to find a way to make the council see that spilling Jet's blood was not the answer; violence was never the answer if there is another alternative.

* * *

Knocking on the door that separated Ozai from Katara, she found herself alone. There were no guards in the halls, there were no servants roaming through the wing…it was completely empty. This forced the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. The utter silence caused and uneasiness.

Soon the door moaned opened and there before her was the Fire Lord, discarded of his shirt, with his black silk pants and a red over throw robe that exposed his bare torso to her quite nicely.

She blushed as she bowed, "My Lord," their eyes met and for the first time, Katara had seen something in him that she had not seen in a long time. She just hoped that certain actions were not repeated.

"Katara?"

"May I come in?" she asked, looking over his shoulder, hoping to have not interrupted anything. Alas she did not; there was no one else in his chamber but himself.

Nodding his head, he cleared a way for her then shut the door softly behind her as he now followed quickly behind.

"So what is it Katara?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed, watching the beautiful young woman pace back and forth before him.

One hand on her hip, the other at her side, she began, "Zuko told me about Jet," she finally came out with it. She saw Ozai drop his head, daring to not look her in the eye, "And I came here to ask if you could change the council's mind," she continued, "he is my friend and I cannot kill him because some old men wish him dead."

Ozai looked away, out towards the balcony, his mind flashing with so many different thoughts, especially one from the first night Katara had come to him, "I cannot change the council's mind Katara," looking at her finally for the first time since their conversation began, "and unless you want to share the same fate, you must do what they have demanded."

Now both hands were on her hips, her posture clearing stating her anger, "Why?! Why should you, the Fire Lord succumb to the low life scum of the council when you clearly overpower them tenfold?" she snapped. This was not how she wanted their conversation to go, but she agreed in her mind that she would do whatever it took to save Jet.

Ozai stood, furiously as she pointed out the inevitable, "I do not have the power to overrule their decision. If they counter my vote, then there is nothing I can do…unless you want me to take some sort of violent action against my own countrymen," he retorted.

Katara balled her fists at her sides, small tears welding up inside, slowly she walked over to him, grabbing his hands in hers and pulling them up to her lips, "Please I beg of you, stop this," her lips grazed over his knuckles, her breath trickled down the back of his hand like a cool breeze, "I cannot and will not be able to kill one of my greatest allies and closest of friends," she whispered, "do you not think I have suffered enough?"

Ozai scanned her face, he knew that she was sincere and knew that even though she had become adjusted to this life, she was still obligated to her friends and family that she had been pried from.

Sighing he pulled his hands away from her face, running them through her thick dark curls, then pulled her into him, his hand grazing over her back, "I will see what I can do," he whispered, "but I cannot promise you anything," he finished, his lips pressing against the top of her head.

Katara snaked her arms around him, holding him tightly as she let her silent tears fall down her face, "That's all I ask," she smiled, hopefully Ozai would be able to convince the council to change their mind, at least postpone the execution until a later date, but that wouldn't matter after tonight, after tonight she and Jet would be free of this place forever.

* * *

**AN: Awe he really does have a heart - quick what episode is that from? Lol anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter, its a move along chapter so yea, hence the shortness.**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Ok so here enters Jet...then the ball chapter and escape chapter will follow! Enjoy and tell me what you think guys!  
**

* * *

Ozai had arranged a meeting with the members of the council, having Katara be the representative at the meeting. The leader of the rebellion was in fact her friend and she was the one they demanded see out the execution. It only seemed fair for her to speak on both of their behalf's.

* * *

"Humble council, I come here before you as a foreign princess and a prisoner. I have submitted to your law and have done all that I can to show how appreciative I am of your generosity," taking a breath she stepped closer, "but I come here not to throw unimportant facts to you, but come here to beg for the life of a comrade and dear friend," getting down on her knees, she bowed the traditional Fire Nation bow, before looking up at the elderly men, her face calm and serene.

"Please, I beg you will all that I am, spare him, allow him to live if not but a few more days. Give me time to accept your decision, for I must tell you, killing a friend will be the hardest thing I, let alone any one person can do," she pulled herself up, keeping her head bowed, still on her knees.

For a moment the council looked around at one another, mumbling things here and there, eyeing the young woman before them then whispering once more in secret. Ozai sat behind the wall of fire, his hands digging into the flesh of his knees as he stared down at Katara and the council. Their whispers did not reach his ears, but the body movement and shifting eyes caught his attentions. He was holding his breath, praying that the council would grant Katara her wish, sparing her friend for however long they could.

After several moments of delegation amongst themselves, the council leader sat forward, grabbing Katara's attention.

"Princess Katara," he began, her head snapped up, looking the old man in the eye, "we have considered your offer and have come to an agreement. We shall not taint our glorious celebration with the Rebellion Leader's blood, but do not mistake this for kindness. At sunset tomorrow, you shall follow through with the execution, but tonight he may be our _honored _guest," venom dripping from each word.

She was ecstatic at their decision, but remembered to show them how humble she was for such a wise and generous sentence, "Thank you high council, one day is all that I ask," with that she bowed to them, then bowed before the Fire Lord before leaving the war chamber, heading towards the harem to prepare.

* * *

"All hail Princess Azula! Our fearless warrior princess has returned!" a voiced boomed throughout the halls.

Katara shook at the veracity of the voice, but also the message that it carried. Azula was back with news and Katara only hoped that Azula would not shed too much light on Katara's standings.

As she made her way back towards the main entrance, she saw Azula, Mai and Ty Lee entering, the two girls behind Azula slightly and then her eyes caught hold of the young man that they brought, wrapped in chains.

"Jet," she whispered his name as he was shoved into the palace, his hands bound tightly together and his feet chained with only a few feet apart. Azula made sure that he couldn't go anywhere.

* * *

For the first time in his life, Jet feared the outcome of his visit here. He had hated the Fire Nation for everything it had done to him, everything it had taken from him.

When he was captured, the princess had told him that he would be sacrificed before his enemy to show the people the strength they carried and Jet did not like the sound of that. Nor did he like the sound of which it was that was to fulfill his execution; he was quite surprised to say the least. How could she join them?

* * *

Katara watched with a heavy heart as the trio passed her, Azula giving her a slight nod of the head and a small smile gracing her lips, Katara did not wish to be hostile, so she returned the gesture.

"Azula," Ozai's voice came into earshot and Katara turned to see that he was standing outside the council room, the council members behind him, bowing to the princess.

"Father," she bowed, "I have brought you a gift," she pulled on the chains that were connected to the shackles round Jet's wrists, flinging him forward towards the Fire Lord, "the leader of the Rebellion," she kicked the back of his knees forcing him to be in a bowing form, "bow to your new master!" she yelled.

Katara's breathing staggered, she could see herself in that situation if things did not go according to plan and she hoped to Tui and Yue that things would go as they should. If so, then two lives shall be spared.

"What is your name my son?" Ozai asked as he semicircle around Jet.

Jet looked up through his ragged hair, his bangs dangling before his eyes, "I am not your son!" he snapped with a fierceness that reminded Katara much of herself.

Azula kicked him hard in the ribs, tightening her hold on the chains, "You will not speak to your lord in such disrespect," she demanded.

Again Jet was defiant, he ripped hold of the chains, prying them from Azula's hands and stood before the Fire Lord and all others that gathered, "He is not my lord and you shall not tell me what to do snake!" with that he whipped the chains around, making it spiral around Azula's throat, and pulling her very close to his face.

As he was about to strike a voice called to him, like an angel, "JET DON'T!"

It was Katara! He turned around seeing her running towards him, placing herself between the Princess and himself and suddenly his happiness was turned to rage.

"Don't?! Katara you have no idea what they have done to me! What they have done to our friends!" he yelled, pulling the princess to where her armored chest was now pressed firmly up against Katara's back.

"Jet," Katara said softly, her hand reaching out for his own as they wrapped tighter around the metal, "please, this won't solve anything," embracing his hands with her, she cooed to him softly, trying to make his see that this was not the answer, that there was another way, something in her eyes begged him to listen to her, "you know that."

After searching her eyes, his own darted back to the face of the princess to see her hands clenching tightly round the metal that contracted down on her neck, as if begging for air. With a heavy sigh, he released his grip and Katara turned, loosening the chains from Azula's neck, allowing the air to fill her windpipe.

"Your right," he whispered softly, he collapsed to his knees, Katara quickly following, "I'm just so scared Katara," he whispered, clutching onto the fabric of her gown as she placed his head into the crook of her neck.

"I know," she said softly, rocking the teenager in her arms, "I know."

* * *

Zuko approached the main hall after hearing the return of his sister. As he rounded the corner, his eyes were met with an uneasy sight. In the center of the chaos or what seemed to be chaos, was Katara, cradling a man his age as he clung desperately to her. His mind told him not to worry, that it was just the rebel leader that she was friends with, but his heart felt betrayal. He felt as though someone had ripped his heart from his body and was slowly wringing it out.

Deciding that such thoughts were better left alone, Zuko shook his head and approached the others.

"Azula," he nodded to her, seeing her hand wrapped around her throat, but dismissed it, "how was your journey home?" he asked, not knowing what happened moments before he arrived.

* * *

Straightening up, seeing as neither her father nor anyone else was going to say a thing about the attack that had just happened, Azula stepped around the two on the floor to stand by her brother and father.

"Very satisfactory, thank you for asking brother," she said softly, before turning her attentions towards her father, "So when shall the execution begin?" Azula asked, noticing how Jet's knuckled turned white as he tightened his hold on Katara. She smirked at this.

Katara simply glared at her over the boy's shoulder, but for some reason, Azula was unfazed.

Ozai cleared his throat before answering her, "The council's and I have conversed, along with some persuasion," his eyes traveled down to Katara, "that this boy shall die tomorrow at sunset," there was a sense of finality in his voice before he and the council members turned towards the war council, "Oh and Katara," Ozai began, "since he is your comrade, perhaps you should be the one to prepare him for the ball tonight. I am leaving you responsible for him," he said.

* * *

Katara rose with Jet gathered in her arms and nodded before she saw him disappear behind closed doors. Her eyes ran up to the boys face and she gave him a soft and sympathetic smile, "Come, let's get you cleaned up," her hand wrapped around his as she began to take him towards, well, somewhere with a bath.

Then someone cleared their throat, knowing that she could not take him to the harem, "Take him to my quarters Katara," Zuko said as he approached. He eyed Jet over and estimated that they were around the same size, "then you can dress him in some of my armor, I'm sure he will fit just fine," Zuko said before bowing to Jet, to show his respects.

Jet on the other hand just glared at the prince before being led off by Katara.

Sighing Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, 'Tonight is going to be a long night,' Zuko thought as he and his sister walked down the hall together, talking about everything she wished to divulge.

* * *

"Come on, in the bath Jet," Katara said, her hands on her hips.

"Katara could you then go away," he replied, feeling slightly embarrassed by her bluntness. Shaking her head Katara approached him and began to rip away his torn rags.

"Need I mind you Jet, that I am not the modest girl you last remember. I have seen and done things that would forever change me," she looked up at him, her hands finding the waist of his pants, "and trust me, seeing a naked man does not bother me any longer," with that she ripped them down, then forced him to back towards the tub, her eyes never wondering down lower than his torso.

"Now," she gave him a gentle shove, pushing him into the water, causing it to splash around wildly as he burst up for air, shaking his head around like an animal, "take your bath," she gave him a smile before disappearing into Zuko's chambers, looking for his old armor.

* * *

Once Jet had finished bathing he entered the main chamber, a white towel rapped round his waist, looking around for Katara. Water trickled down his body, dripping with rhythm from his hair as he scrubbed his head with another towel.

"Katara?" he asked, his eyes traveled over to the bed, seeing a suit of armor, black with red shoulder and breast plates, the entire suit trimmed in gold, even the boots. He sighed as he read the small letter left there from Katara.

It read:

Jet,

I am happy to finally see you again after all this time. Do not worry too much on your appending execution, for tonight if things go as we had planned all that time ago, our friends should arrive and take us with them.

I have no doubt that Aang and the others will attend the ball tonight and it is masquerade so their identities shall be hidden. Meet me in the main hall at the grand doors when the sun has fully set and the moon is on the rise.

I will be waiting.

Katara

He sighed as he put the letter down, looking at the armor once more. This belonged to the prince, his enemy, but he did need clothes to wear.

Slipping the armor on after the many under layers, Jet looked at himself in the mirror, hardly recognizing himself.


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: The moment you've all been waiting for...FINALLY HAS ARRIVED! Enjoy and please tell me what you think!  
**

* * *

"Sokka are you sure you know what you're doing?" Aang asked as he and the others hid behind Sokka as he peered round the corner.

Glaring back at the bald monk, Sokka waved his hand before looking once again, his eyes greeted with a familiar sight. A smile etched his lips as he waved for his friends to follow, "Yea Aang I'm sure," they followed him until they came face to face with a fat old man, his beard nicely trimmed, his clothes extravagant yet hidden beneath a dark blue cloak and in the right hand corner, a lotus pendant.

"General Iroh," Sokka bowed a traditional Fire Nation bow, the old man simply chuckled.

"No need for formalities Prince Sokka," he waved his hand around carelessly.

Frowning slightly before smiling again Sokka replied, "I thought you said no formalities Iroh," they laughed together, Iroh throwing in, "Your right!" before hooking his arm around the young prince, leading him and his friends into the inn behind them. It was called the Silver Leaf Tavern.

The others were confused as to how Sokka new the Dragon of the West, General Iroh of the Fire Nation and why he was conversing so freely with him. At first they thought he had completely lost his mind, but then thought that there was something else going on. Something else that Sokka wasn't telling them…but they had ways of making him talk.

As they entered, Iroh and Sokka headed to the front desk, acquiring the information for their rooms before heading back to the rest of the group, "Ok guys, here are the keys to our rooms. Toph and Suki, you guys have room 12 and Aang, you and I have room 13," he handed each of them a key before turning away from them and heading into the parlor room with Iroh, "get ready for the ball, I need to talk some things over with the General," he whispered to them, making sure no one else heard. The others nodded before walking up the wooden steps, disappearing down the hall.

Sokka and Iroh sat together at a lone table in the far off corner; both had searing hot tea, the steam slowly rising from the liquid.

Sokka's hands were wrapped tightly around his cup as he stared at the liquid within, his mind so focused on all that would occur tonight.

"I hear they got Jet," he said, slowly taking a sip of his tea, his eyes finally traveling up to Iroh.

The old general nodded as he too took a drink of his own tea, "Yes, my niece has returned to the capital with the young rebellion leader, but my information tells me that he will not be executed tonight. Apparently your sister convinced the council to postpone his sentence," Iroh stated, his eyes remaining fixed on Sokka.

He nodded slowly, "at least long enough for us to get them both out of there and finally put an end to this war," he continued, his eyes traveling back down to the tea, "are you sure this plan will work?"

Stroking his beard softly Iroh hummed, "I don't know. All I know is that once we get inside, we need to find out where the beverages and food is being kept and mix in the serum before it is taken out to the guests. Any and all who drink or eat, will be effected by the serum for at least an hour for the eclipse only lasts eight minutes," another pause as he sipped his tea, "which will allow us to slip in undetected and knock around a few heads if we become recognized. But I doubt we will have to use force."

Sokka nodded once more, listening to the general before sighing, "Something troubles you my boy?" he heard Iroh ask.

Looking up at the old man, a sad smile etched his lips, "I miss her," he said softly, Iroh not fully understanding if he meant his sister or his beloved Yue.

Reaching forward, Iroh gave him a sympathetic face, "She is a strong woman as was Yue and I know that you are suffering, but I want you to know that she is never too far away," he patted Sokka's hand reassuringly.

Again Sokka offered him a sad smile before nodding his head, "Yea your right, but it's just this whole invasion plan has me thinking. I know that if we fail tonight, we only will come back again before or during the comet," he began, trailing off as he thought.

"What are you thinking Sokka?"

"Nothing it's probably stupid," he replied, waving his hand before taking a sip of his drink.

"Nothing is ever too stupid Sokka, tell me what is on your mind," Iroh assured him.

Sokka nodded, "Well, why not make tonight just a rescue mission. What if something went wrong and Aang got captured and Katara was still forced to live there," he shook his head, "I don't want to fail again and I do not want to lose the world's only hope for peace and my sister. I think we should make Aang stay here at the inn and only you, Toph and I travel to the capital and get Katara and Jet while the fire benders are under the influence of the serum, that way no one gets hurt."

Seeing the general's face, Sokka sighed, "Yea like I said, stupid," he finished his tea, rising from the table.

A firm grip smacked against his shoulder and he turned to see Iroh standing there, his eyes narrowed slightly, "Then we shall call back three quarters of the forces, save a few earth benders and water benders and go rescue Katara and the young man…Jet?"

Sokka smiled, "Thank you Iroh," he bowed to him, but Iroh pulled him into a hug.

No matter how much he wanted to deny it, General Iroh's hugs always made Sokka feel better. And especially after what had happened with Yue, this was one of the most comforting moments since the incident.

* * *

After Zuko and Azula had spent the rest of the afternoon conversing, it appeared that her letter informing him of Katara's activities was only the tip of the iceberg. But no matter, there was nothing anyone could do to get her out of the predicament she was in and he should better the situation for her, not worsen it. He knew that Katara had sent the rebel leader to his rooms for bathing and some clothes and wondered if he was still there.

Biding Azula farewell until the ball, Zuko headed off to his quarters to find them empty.

Sighing in somewhat relief Zuko entered his bathing quarters and prepared for the nights festivities.

* * *

Katara's dress was made especially for her as a gift from the royal family. It was a solid white, the collar making it just round her shoulders, a v line curving down towards her breasts, showing just enough cleavage. The shoulders left bare, but the arms were covered in long sleeves that opened widely at the base where her hands were, with white fur with blue dye designs wrapped around each end. It acted like a bosom extenuator, fitting snuggly around her breasts, then curving down her curved middle, fitting nicely round her curved hips before dropping to the ground, a two foot train following behind her. The base of her dress was also lined in fur as was the top of her dress, with small blue dyed designs to give it some color.

Then on each shoulder, there was a small, dollar size circular watertribe pendent, with three small white fox tail furs dangling from each, the tips were dipped in blue dye. Around her middle was a thick blue sash, tied into a bow behind her back, as white and blue watertribe symbols in the shape of small discs alternated around her waist, clashing against the sash that they were sewed onto.

The back of the dress dropped all the way down to the small of her back, revealing her dark flesh to any who was at her back or any that she would pass.

Her hair was up in a messy, but controlled bun, small blue and crystal gems weaved throughout her hair, her makeup simple, making her all the more beautiful and her mother's watertribe necklace was nicely wrapped around her throat. She was a true beauty.

When the ladies had finished getting her clothing, hair and makeup done, they stepped back, standing in awe at their creation.

She was stunningly beautiful, breathtaking in every way. Any man would be envious of the prince or man who was allowed to escort her to the ball tonight.

The head mistress entered just as the ladies finished her up and she took a moment to take in the young woman's remarkable beauty. Sighing with a smile she reached out, handing Katara a simple white mask, the ends meeting together in the middle, making a rounded tip. A small white lace ran down each side and Katara smiled as she offered the mask to one of the other ladies to help her, but the head mistress shooed them all away, taking the mask to Katara's face.

"You look absolutely breathing taking my dear," she whispered as Katara held the mask to her face, the head mistress tying it firmly round the back of her head, being sure not to mess up her hair.

"Thank you," Katara replied humbly, she felt beautiful, but she was always glad to receive the compliment.

The old lady's hands rested on Katara's shoulder as the two looked at her reflection in the mirror, almost in a daze before the Mistress snapped back to reality, "Your guest is waiting outside for you my dear," she motioned Katara towards the doors.

"Thank you," she replied, walking through them to see Azula standing there already prepared, her arms crossed over her chest. Apparently she was the guest that was waiting for her.

Katara bowed to Azula, as Azula dropped her arms, looking at Katara in awe, "Katara you look…" she trailed off, allowing Katara's imagination to finish off her sentence. She smiled sweetly at the Fire Nation Princess before complimenting Azula as well.

"And you look beautiful as well Azula, thank you," she walked fully out into the hall to see Nikko along with another guard dressed for the ball, their masks covering only their eyes.

Azula reached for Katara, hooking their arms together and began to walk down the hall with both Nikko and the other guard walking slowly beside them.

Katara and Azula talked here and there, but all politics were put aside, tonight they would live in the moment and enjoy themselves before they were forced back into reality.

As they neared the grand entrance in the main hall, Azula came to a halt, jostling Katara for a moment and alerting both guards that the two women had stopped.

"What's wrong Azula?" Katara asked softly, noting that they had stopped just before reaching the corner where beyond that point both Jet and Zuko waited for them.

"I don't have a date and I…" she paused looking around the bend to see the young man with the shaggy, "I," but she could not finish, her tongue would not let her.

But Katara knew where she was going with this, nodding her head, she patted Azula's hand that rested on her arm, "I will talk with him, don't worry," she whispered softly. She then turned her attention to Nikko, calling him to her with the curling of her forefinger.

"Yes Ma'am," Nikko asked as he bowed his head.

"Please ask Jet, the young man with Prince Zuko, if he will kindly escort Princess Azula tonight," She whispered in his ear, "and do not be aggressive," she hinted, the young guard smiled as he bowed his head before walking around the corner, gone for only a few short minuets.

Nikko returned, a small smile on his face as he nodded to them both, "He has gladly accepted ma'am," he whispered.

Katara knew that Jet didn't accept it gladly, but did it because Katara asked it of him and for that she was thankful. She had hoped that tonight Jet would just simmer down, relax and enjoy himself before they were taken away by their friends.

* * *

As they rounded the corner, Katara saw both Jet and Zuko standing in the archway of the entrance, each in matching armor, apparently Zuko's old armor, didn't look much different than the new armor except his new armor looks…well new.

Both young men were glaring at one another from their opposite ends of the doorway, but both stopped and turned to see the beauties that stepped around the corner.

"Katara you look," Jet began, unable to finish his sentence he was so awestruck as his gaze turned to Azula.

But Zuko being the kind gentleman he was finished for him, "amazing," he murmured, pulling her by the waist and into a passionate kiss.

Jet couldn't stand to see his friend lip locking with Fire Nation scum, but decided not to say anything and risk Katara's safety. He was after all her responsibility and he didn't even know how well they treated her here. But hopefully as she had said to him in her letter, their friends should arrive tonight at the ball and end this war.

Azula approached Jet who was still struck with awe, his eyes roaming over her body. But he quickly shook his head, remembering that she was the enemy and no matter how beautiful she was, she was still dangerous and the one who brought him here to die.

After a long and passionate kiss, the couple pulled away, then linked together arm in arm, walking gracefully down the hall.

Katara giggled amusingly, then turned to see Jet walking behind them, his head bowed, one arm occupied by Azula's hand, the other fisted at his side. Katara realized that she had been living in this unreal world and that after tonight things would be different, she would return to her old self and she would never be able to be with Zuko. After tonight, things would change.

"Hold on," she stopped, grabbing Jet by the hand and leading him away from Zuko and Azula.

"What is it Katara?" Jet asked, looking over his shoulder as the princess joined the prince behind them.

"I know your scared and I know you don't want to be here as much as I don't but, I need to you to at least pretend that you're going to have a good night. Our friends are coming for us," she reached up, brushing away his hair, "and that is something to be happy about is it not?"

Jet nodded, Katara did have a point, "Ok I will try," he finished, his eyes wondering back over to the two royals who were his enemy and yet strangely for this one night, his friends.

Jet looked back over to Azula, her dress was simple, it was long blood red, thin straps wrapped around her neck, and a small train trailed behind her. Her mask was eccentric; it was red with black and white and red feathers sticking out from the top of it, trimmed in black laced fabric.

Swallowing hard he looked back down at Katara before gravely nodding, "Yea, but I will tell you, I am not going to like this," he snarled before the two turned back towards their _dates _and proceeded to the doors where they began to make their way down the grand staircase, all eyes upon them. The ball was held outside in the massive marble stone courtyard in front of the palace and as they descended the stairs they were met with an evening sky and a festive and lively outdoors ball.

* * *

Couples halted what they were doing, bowing gracefully as each royal passed by, with their guest dangling gracefully off to their side. It was a breathtaking sight to see.

Men and women dressed in the most elaborate and remarkable dresses and suits paraded before them, twirling gracefully round the dance floor, their masks bringing out the excitement their features beheld.

The music was loud and lively, the night was glorious and the moon was full. Tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

Iroh had entered the palace city with very little problems, as for Toph and Sokka, well Toph made a makeshift tunnel underground until she had found a safe place near the ball to surface. Once they were inside, they found Iroh, conversed with him for a few moments then began to make their way to the kitchens with the serum.

Looking around Sokka didn't see anyone, but just wanting to be sure, he had Toph look with her earthbending. Once the coast was clear they made their way into the kitchen, slipping the serum into several bowls of punch and some of the hot steaming soups that were still on the burners. Then sprinkled a powder form of the serum over the already prepared meats that way they were sure everyone would be affected by the chi blocker.

Once they had completed their task, they made their way back out to the festive ball, waiting for the right moment to snatch their two friends and alert the earthbender's that weren't stationed too far off to cause some things to rumble.

* * *

After several hours of dancing and joyful laughs with Zuko and some other guests, Katara found her way over to the refreshments where she began to pour herself a small goblet of punch.

"I wouldn't try the punch if I were you," a voice caused her to almost drop the drink in question; "I hear it's rather…spiteful!"

Katara turned to see General Iroh standing there behind her, not wearing a mask to cover his cheerful face, "General!" she bellowed, lunging at him without further delay.

Smiling into her as they embraced he warned her of what was happening, "Keep your friend close Katara, for the time has almost come," he whispered before pulling away, his eyes leading over to a young man in black silk pants, traditional fire nation boots, with gold trimming and a white loose shirt, and a cape covering his backside. A black mask covering his face, but not his deep sea eyes nor his tan skin.

Her brother had come for her and was going to take her far away from here and back to her friends and loved ones…but then, she quickly looked back up at Zuko as he and his sister were engaged in a rather expressional story, trying to make Jet feel a little more comfortable.

Slowly pushing her way through the crowd she made almost three fourths of the way over to her brother when a loud voice hushed the crowd.

"Now as a final treat, a perfect way to end this wonderful celebration, my son and his beautiful guest shall share a dance with my daughter and her most honored guest," the Fire Lord announced, people parting away so that Katara could meet with Zuko.

Sokka's eyes caught sight of the girl in the white dress and noticed a familiar necklace around her neck, her sparkling blue eyes and dark skin that matched his very own.

"Katara," he said, his eyes narrowing as he also noticed Jet out there as he made his way closer to them. The serum should be kicking in around this time and he decided that after the dance, he would get the both of them, along with Iroh and Toph out of here.

* * *

Zuko extended out his hand, allowing Katara to take it freely pulling her into a spin as she curled up against his chest, "Care to dance with me?" he asked her.

Giggling as each couple prepared she looked up at him, her eyes beaming brilliantly, "Do I have much of a choice?" they looked around and he shrugged his shoulders, apparently she didn't.

The dance began.

Both young men pulled their partners tightly against them, one hand on their waist, the other cradling their hand as their maidens placed their remaining hand on their shoulder.

Katara leaned into Zuko's chest as Azula and Jet glared into one another's eyes, trying to figure the other out, but with no such luck.

They twirled and glided round the dance floor, soon other couples joined in and it seemed like a massive barrage of dancers, the two couples getting lost within the crowd easily.

Zuko held Katara close to him, the scent of her hair tickling his nose, he inhaled deeply. She smelled of jasmine and honey but tasted of sweet fruits. Tonight was a beautiful, glorious night and nothing would keep him from remembering how wonderful it was…no matter how short lived it would be.

* * *

While the music heightened to its climax, Sokka found Toph and Iroh, signaling them that the time to strike was upon them.

"Toph send out the signal and once you've done that, get Jet and get Iroh and then get out of here. Wait for Katara and me at the base of the capital city. Once we're there, you're going to create a tunnel that we can travel through without being detected," Sokka said as he came up behind the two, placing both hands on Toph's shoulders, whispering in her ear.

Silently nodding, Toph moved away, preparing to signal the troops. It was time to shake things up. She cracked her knuckles and went to work.

* * *

"You're a pretty good dancer for a peasant," Azula snapped as she and Jet glided perfectly across the dance floor. It was the only way she could talk to him without making him fall under the impression that she was impressed.

Jet smirked down at the princess, lifting her up round the waist in sync with the other dancers, twirling her round once before allowing her to fall gracefully on her feet and continued with the dance.

Jet looked past her, his eyes fixing on anything but her beauty, "My parents, before they were murdered by the scum you call soldiers," he glanced down at her before continuing, "were nobles in the Earth King's courts. I was forced to learn how to dance properly...that is before they were slain in their beds. They were never even given a chance to defend themselves or beg for their lives," his voice was lowering dangerously, "my cousin King Kui offered for me to stay with him in the palace but I refused. I swore on that day, that I would do whatever it took to avenge my parent's death," his hands tightened round her form, lifting her back up in the air once more.

For some reason, hearing this this peasant's story made her feel somewhat ashamed. At first she was going to make a snide comment but decided that for once she would try and show kindness…like she had promised Katara.

Softly, praying that he would not hear her she replied, "I'm sorry," and seeing how his head snapped down at her, his jaw slightly unhinged by her words, she knew he had heard her and looked away quickly.

* * *

After dancing, Zuko pulled Katara away, unaware that there was a certain pair of eyes on them.

"Zuko where are we going?" Katara asked softly as she allowed him to pull her away from the festivities.

Continuing to pull her behind him gently he whispered over his shoulder, "You'll see," with that they ran down the passage, quickly and quietly as possible, hoping no one found them. It was a scene of two love sick youths who crept away only to be together.

* * *

Sokka watched as his sister and the Prince of all people walked through the crowd, disappearing into a small corridor.

Making his way around the dancers, Sokka stealth fully followed, making sure they did not see him until he was ready to strike. He had to be sure the Fire Bender was caught unaware. Slowly making his way down the path he heard what sounded like giggling and then a massive gasp rip from someone's throat. Peering through the decorated shrub, he saw the Prince and his sister in a very unsatisfying position.

* * *

Finally making their way to the destination, Zuko led Katara towards a small bench where he sat her down and backed away, listening to the night's blissful melody. Katara watched as he seemed to have forgotten all about the war, all about his duties, and all about the worries that lie ahead. Tonight was extremely fun for Katara; she had seen a side of Zuko that she did not even know existed…it was as if he were a child for the first time since his early youth.

The small area they were in was breathtaking. There was a small stone resting area, with two benches, and a small pond resting perfectly in the center. Lily pads floating atop the water, the flowers in bloom, behind Katara was a silent waterfall…man made she was sure, but none the less it was beautiful. Lush green plants enclosed the area. The only way in or out was how they had come. This was quite the nice getaway.

Finally after taking a few breaths, Zuko looked down at his masked beauty, removing his own as he knelt before her. His hands graced the lace that confined her mask, pulling the bound loose, revealing her beautiful face to his eyes. A small smile was found in the curve of his mouth as he leaned forward, capturing her lips with his. Slowly making his way from her lips, down her neck and onto her shoulder, he caused a desirable giggle to erupt from her throat, which made him smile into his attentions.

But this was not the reason he had wished to get away.

Pulling back slowly, he pulled a small cloth from under his breast plate, unwrapping it to reveal a small pendent shimmering with the glow of the moon.

Looking closely at it, Katara's hands grazed over the stone, it was about the same size as the pendent on her mother's necklace and the engraving was wonderful. Engraved on the stone were two beautiful dragons, one of blue the other of red, they circled around the outer part of the stone revealing two words engraved in gold.

'My Love' was all it said.

The dragons were a symbol of Ying and Yang, and the inscription was not a name, but a person.

Katara's hand flew from the stone to her mouth, trying to stifle the gasp that had flown from her lips. It was the most unexpected thing ever. Was he purposing to her?

"Katara," Zuko began, his hand reaching out for hers, pulling it away from her lips, "my love, I know that it has been only a few weeks shy of a year since we met, but I cannot begin to describe to you how wonderful this past year has meant to me. Having you in my life has changed me greatly and I do not know what I would do in this world without you," he began, seeing small tears streaking down her face, "I do not care where I am with you, I do not care what title I bare with you, I do not care what age we are as long as I can call you my one true love for all eternity, nothing else will matter," his hand left hers briefly, wiping away the crystal tears gracefully falling from her face. She made crying a beautiful art.

"I know this is sudden and I know that there is so much that is going on in our lives and the world and I do not expect you to answer right away but," he paused, placing the stone in her hand and folding her fingers around it tightly, his own still firmly wrapped around her's, "I want you to keep this with you as a reminder of my love for you if we should ever be parted," with that Katara looked up at him, her eyes searching his for any answers and she knew that he knew something.

Sighing he stood, pulling her to her feet, kissing her with such a passion that she could never have known before.

Pulling away slowly, he rested his head atop hers as he held her tightly to her chest. When he had brought her down here he knew they had been followed and he knew by whom. When Jet had left his room, he forgot to take the small letter Katara had left for him, allowing Zuko to read it, breaking his heart into a million shattered pieces.

He knew this day would come, he knew she would leave him, but he wanted her to know how much she meant to him. He was willing to leave his home for her, willing to give up his throne for her if she only asked it of him, but he knew Katara would never do such a thing, no matter how much she wanted to and he respected her for that. She was a strong woman and he swore to himself if not out loud to her that once this war was over he would find her and ask her to marry him properly.

Sighing as he knew now was the time he called out to the stranger who hid in the bush, "You can come out now," he stated, hearing a grunt before a young man, same skin tone and eyes as Katara rounded the shrubbery corner.

'This must be her brother,' Zuko thought as Katara gasped out loud, lunging for the young man in front of them.

"SOKKA!"

Suddenly the earth began to shake, screams filled the night, replacing the joy and peacefulness.

Smirking to himself, Sokka knew that Toph had successfully given off the signal and now was the time to leave.

* * *

Grabbing hold of Katara's hand, Sokka turned away pulling his sister away from the prince, "Come on Katara! We have got to get you out of here!" he yelled, pulling her away as quickly as possible.

But there was something missing…Katara.

He turned to see her have yanked herself free, running back to where they had left the prince only to see him round the corner, Katara in hand.

"I won't leave you! I can't!" she yelled, thinking that this day would be much easier than what it was.

Zuko smiled as he grabbed her hand, pulling her back down the pathway towards her brother.

"Lead the way, Prince Sokka," Zuko said, Katara's eyes beaming with joy. He was going with them!

Nodding suspiciously at first Sokka turned and sprinted down the pathway, out into the massive crowd of screaming and terrorized people and through the massive city gates towards the base of the volcano. Zuko looked back to see everyone running away in fear, his sister finding their father and the two trying to find a way to stop the insanity that had occurred. Sighing he continued to follow the Water Tribe Prince in silence.

Finally making it down to the base of the volcano, Zuko was met with a familiar face.

"Uncle?" he asked, as Iroh pulled him into a massive embrace.

"My nephew! Oh how happy it makes me to see that you shall be joining us!"

Zuko looked down at the ground, still embraced with his uncle, "I'm not coming Uncle," he pulled away sadly, "I can't."

Katara heard him and spun around quickly, her eyes beginning to shimmer with tears, "What?"

Zuko sighed, pulling her away from the four and leading her only a few feet out of range, "Katara, remember when you asked me to never expect you to betray your friends and family?" she nodded her head, "Well, I am asking you now, how do you expect me to betray my family now?"

Tears slid down her face as the realization hit her, she knew she had no right to ask him to leave everything he has ever known behind and knew that this would probably be the last time she saw him.

"I love you Zuko," she wrapped her arms around him, holding him one last time before their departure, "I always will."

Zuko tightened his hold on her, wanting to memorize how she felt against him, how her heart beat in this moment before replying, "When this is all over and there is peace," he tilted her head up so that they could look one another in the eye, "I will find you and we will be together again," he kissed her tenderly before hearing the grunting of who he assumed was her brother and pulled away.

"Go, they are waiting," he released her, letting her walk back to them, "I will not let anyone follow you, go and leave as quickly as you came," he warned the others, giving one last look at Katara before they disappeared beneath the earth.

"Goodbye Zuko," Katara whispered as Iroh lit his fist, illuminating the tunnel.

"Goodbye Katara," Zuko sighed as he turned back, looking up at the path he must climb in order to reach his family.


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: Ok this is short...but hey bare with me please. Now we see how both Zuko and Katara are without one another and their journey until they are reunited! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The journey back to the inn was a silent one. The quaking of the earth had stilled, leaving the already silent atmosphere between the five deadly.

Katara couldn't do anything but think of Zuko and how she would never see him again unless it was in battle. The very thought made her shudder in fear. But at least she would get to see him again and if this war ended in the favor of the allies, perhaps she and Zuko could be together…but until then this was how their relationship would remain. Empty and lonely.

Sighing to herself, Katara's eyes adjusted to the moonlight that poured in from the end of Toph's tunnel. They were here…wherever here was.

"It's safe," Toph muttered as she pushed through the group, walking out of the tunnel, "if you don't hurry, I will close you in!" she shouted practically, her voice echoing through the massive tunnel.

Looking over her shoulder once more Katara sighed as she felt someone tugging on her arm and turned to see Jet's sympathetic look on his face. She smiled as they emerged from the tunnel, watching the mouth disappear before their very eyes.

"The Silver Leaf Tavern?" Katara muttered under her breath.

She with Jet in hand followed her brother, Iroh and Toph into the inn where they were led up the stairs and stood in the hall before a few doors.

"Thank you General for everything," Sokka said as he extended his arm out to Iroh who took it graciously.

Shaking hands Iroh smiled at the four youths before him, "No need to thank me. It was pleasure seeing Katara again and making new friends," his eyes shifted between Toph and Jet, "but I must say, the hour is late and I am sure your other comrades are worried. Best not keep them waiting," bowing he fled the hall slowly, leaving the four teens still standing there in awkward silence.

* * *

After what seemed an eternity of climbing, Zuko finally made it back to the capital city, seeing the devastation that was caused. Buildings were uprooted, the massive granite roads were cracked, the palace gardens destroyed and the palace barely hanging in there.

Moments after arriving he found his father and Azula and explained to them that he had lost Katara during the confusion but assured that they would find her. They believed him, but did not know the lies in his statement. He and Katara had been separated, but only by his will did it happen and he prayed to Agni that they did not discover his treason.

* * *

"Katara!" Suki and Aang yelled in unison. They jumped through their doors practically tackling Katara to the ground.

"Katara we were so worried about you!" Suki said as she tightened her hold on both Aang and Katara.

"Yea! We've missed you so much Katara!" Aang muttered loudly as both Toph and Sokka joined in on the massive welcoming hug.

Jet watched from where he stood, happy that Katara had been reunited with her loved ones, the excitement was written all over their faces, but strangely enough not hers. Sure she said she missed them and loved them and was glad to be with them, but it seemed as if it were all a lie. He knew that there had to have been some truth to her statement, he just didn't realize at the time how hard it must have been for her to leave behind…him.

"Let's get you out of these and get you into something more comfortable," Suki instructed, breaking Jet from his trans, he watched as Toph and Suki dragged Katara into their quarters, leaving only a wooden door in the face of the three young men.

Aang, finally after welcoming Katara back realized that there was an extra body and turned to see Jet, "Jet?" he asked, "What are you doing here?" he was happy to see the freedom fighter leader was unharmed, but did not know the purpose of his presence.

"I was taken captive, Sokka, Toph and General Iroh rescued me when they came for Katara," he stated dully as if he were tired.

Nodding, Sokka wrapped his arm around Jet, leading him into the room across from the girls, "And now your with us," he declared. He didn't have to say anything else really. When Azula captured Jet, most of his freedom fighters were killed in the process by her elite benders, and Sokka knew that if this was the same Jet he knew way back when, he would do anything to avenge his fallen.

The three boys entered behind the closed door and began talking about everything that had occurred.

* * *

Sitting there in the bathing room, Katara looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was back in her normal blue robes, with the short sleeves and the blue pants that puffed around her knees, due to her boots hiking all the way up to them. Her hair was still up in the design that she had had it in while at the party, the jewels still strung throughout her hair. Sighing she began to pulled them out one by one until several small jewels laid in a pile before her. This would at least get them some money if they traded these in. Then she remembered something she had tucked away in her bindings before running off with Sokka.

Pulling the small cloth from her chest wrappings she unfolded the cloth to reveal the stone that Zuko had give her. Running her hand over it she suddenly had a flashback of many many nights ago.

Flashback:

Her hand overlapped his as she nodded in consent, allowing him to know that she had finally gotten over her fears and that he was indeed the one she wanted to share this moment with. There was no other man Katara could ever think of that would be a better choice than Zuko. Granted she hadn't met many men, but Zuko by far set the bar line.

Slowly his hands glided up her thighs beneath her dress, hitching it up inch by inch, both of them already breathing heavily from anticipation. He leaned in close; his lips were so close to hers when…

"KATARA!"

End of Flashback

A shrilling call of her name snapped her from her memory and she turned to see Suki and Toph standing in the doorway, both had their arms crossed.

Skillfully Katara snuck the stone in her pocket before answering the two as they stared at her, "Yes?"

"We've been calling your name for the last fifteen minutes. What's wrong?" Suki asked as she approached.

Katara shook her head, standing from the stool that sat before the mirror, scooping the small gems into her hand.

"Nothing I was just thinking that perhaps we could take these to a jeweler and get some money for them. They are rather expensive and they were all still in my hair," she smiled, hoping that they would not have noticed her with the stone.

Toph nodded then turned away but Suki stayed. She and Katara needed to talk.

Looking over her shoulder, Suki pushed Katara into the bathing room and quietly shut the door behind her, putting her hands on her hips, "Where did it come from Katara," that's all she said…and that's all she needed to say. Katara knew what she was talking about and slowly dropped the jewels back onto the sink, pulling out the stone from her pocket.

"Zuko," she said with a smile, her eyes locked onto the stone. Shortly after she began to tell Suki everything.

* * *

**So what do you think? I hoped you enjoyed it...also the next chapter will focus on Zuko and the flashback...well lets just say he won't get interrupted! Tell me what you guys think! And thanks for all the reviews, if I could, I would kiss you guys!**


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: Ok so here is the next part. Also for the month of August this story has had over 15,000 hits! Thats wonderfully amazing and I really do appriciate it you guys! So here is the next chapter after all the lovely reviews that you had left for me. Enjoy and also there is a lemon in this one...for those fo you not willing to read that, you can skip over it.  
**

* * *

That night he lay in his bed, facing the once occupied spot with sorrow in his heart. His outstretched hand was curled into a fist and for the first time since they had been parted; his fingers gave up in their grip revealing a rich blue lace as its ends unfolded on either side of his hand and a dark bluish purple stone in the center.

A smile crept over his fine lips as his fingers danced across the surface remembering the night she had given this to him.

* * *

Flashback:

Gasping loudly as his lips caressed her neck Katara dug her fingers into his shoulders. Such an innocent thing like a kiss drove her insane. He smiled as he continued, working his way down her exposed flesh, resting atop her breasts, giving them the attention they deserved. One hand came up, cupping her right breast as his mouth started at the other. Another gasp only this one turned into a loud moan that you would have sworn could have been heard from miles around.

He couldn't help but smile through his ministrations; he was pleasing her in the simplest of ways and wondered if his father had ever shown her such…affection.

Slowly he moved from one breast to the other, he could feel Katara heating up and he could smell it too. Her fingers locked themselves tightly in his hair as she gazed up at the stars and she could feel the pleasures Zuko was bestowing upon her.

After a few moments of attention to her torso, he continued to move downward, kissing between her breasts, down her toned core until he found himself right above her naval. He looked up at her, his kisses slowing down slightly while their eye contact was locked, she nodded with a gentle smile letting him know to continue and continue he did. His hands hooked round the lining of her undergarments and began to pull them down, tossing them to the side after he had successfully worked with her quivering legs. He could tell she was still nervous but he wanted her to know that in reality, so was he.

Moving upwards to where their faces were aligned, Zuko bent down, their lips meeting for the first time in several moments. His tongue slid easily between her teeth blockade and fought with her tongue for supremacy. Each making it difficult for the other.

Katara's hand found the back of his head, pushing him closer to her as much as possible so she could feel him, become one with him in any way that she possibly could, her other hand slowly trailing down his torso towards the waistband of his pants.

Slowly they hooked around and she felt him pull away, looking down at her hand, his breathing was slightly shaky and she could tell that he was becoming just as nervous as she, but he leaned back into her kissing her again and allowing her to continue.

Once they were both disrobed, Zuko hovered over Katara, holding his upper body up to keep from crushing Katara as he was ready to enter her. She shifted slight, not daring to look down…not yet. She couldn't handle seeing him fully naked just yet, not until she was fully comfortable with the situation.

He leaned down, nibbling her ear softly before whispering to her, "Are you ready?" he asked.

Katara nodded as she began to hook her arms underneath his, gripping onto his back as she prepared for her maidenhead to be taken. In doing so, he bent over, their lips making contact as he slid in but for some reason he seemed…blocked?

He quickly pulled away, looking at her with confusion…much confusion.

Katara had no idea what was going on. Had she done something wrong? What happened? Why did he pull away from her and why was he looking at her like that.

"What?" she whispered softly rubbing his forearms with her hands.

He couldn't breathe for a moment. His eyes scanned hers for something, anything telling him that this moment was unreal, that she truly was untouched and that he would be the one to claim her for the first time. But that couldn't be, he had seen her and his father and now…now he was utterly confused, happy but confused.

"I thought," Zuko began, "I thought," he couldn't even finish the sentence, but Katara knew where he was going and decided to tell him the truth. She hadn't because she was doing as the Fire Lord had told her, but she knew that when she and Zuko got this close, he would have found out one way or another.

Sitting up on her elbows slight, Katara closed the distance Zuko had created when he flexed fully, as he lifted himself above her, "That night that you father was to claim me as his own…" she paused, looking away for a moment, "well he didn't. I had asked him, begged him really to do something honorable and allow me to keep my maidenhead. Surprisingly he accepted my plea, but made me where the color of the deflowered woman to protect his reputation," she said softly, apparently she wasn't as mad about it as she was before.

Again he was silent as he stared down at her, "Zuko? Aren't you going to say something? Anything?" she asked, hoping that he would speak and not ruin what they had already started.

But before she had a chance to say another word, she found his weight crashing down atop her, his hands planted firmly on both sides of her face, kissing her with such passion and she suddenly could tell that he was overjoyed by the news.

"Katara," he whispered softly, their foreheads pressed together, "you have just made me the happiest man alive," he kissed her again, only this time it was shorter, more like a light peck.

"Now are you ready?" she asked, getting a questioning look from him. She smirked as she once again prepared herself, ready for what was about to come.

Zuko nodded, "Are you? I hear that for a woman their first time…"

"I'll be fine," she assured him, "I promise."

Zuko needed no further instruction, with one swift motion, he sheathed himself fully inside of her, his lips crashing down on hers, swallowing her cry of pain that quickly subsided as he remained still for a few moments, allowing her body to adjust to what had just happened.

She clung to him tightly, not wishing to let go. Partly out of fear of what would happen if he began to move and the other part because even though she was in such pain, she was so happy.

Showering kisses along her face and neck, Zuko began to move slowly at first allowing Katara to adjust. Only after a few moments the pace between them began to quicken and the heat between them was indescribable. Her muffled moans were still so loud that Zuko found himself smiling into their kisses as he had tried to keep her from alerting the entire palace that first they were atop the roof and secondly they were being intimate.

Several hours later, they had climbed down from the roof, Katara went and cleaned up after they hand made it back in. Once they had finished she had discovered blood and began to tear up. But once Zuko had told her that all virgins bled, she felt assured and decided to clean the dried up blood between her legs.

After she had cleaned herself up, she exited the bathing room in a small white tank and short white shorts. She crawled onto the bed, next to Zuko, resting her head on his shoulder.

They stayed silent for a few moments before Zuko finally broke it, "Thank you," he whispered to her, rubbing her back with his hand as his arm was wrapped around her.

Katara looked up at him, "For what?" she replied softly.

Smiling down at her he kissed the top of her forehead before snuggling closer to her, "For allowing me to be your first love…in such a way that you have not shared yourself with another," he corrected, not wishing to say that he was the first man she had ever loved.

Katara smiled, turning her head back to the side, kissing his chest gently, "Your welcome," she smiled as her eyes slowly dipped. For the first time, in a long time she was completely content.

Again they lay there in silence, Katara snuggled close to Zuko as she felt his fingers gently caressing her back, traveling up and down her spine, his hand brushing unintentionally against the base of her necklace and Katara suddenly hand an idea.

Pulling away slowly she sat up, reaching for the back of the necklace and began to unlace it from its hold. Zuko sat up, wondering what was wrong and noticed what she was doing.

"Here," she reached for his hand, opening it up before dropping her mother's necklace into his open palm, "if we should ever be parted, here is something to think of me by," she whispered, closing his fingers around the necklace, kissing him gently on the lips.

Zuko opened his hand, his eyes grazing over the necklace, "Katara are you sure? This was your mother's necklace, I couldn't possible—"

Her finger found his lips, silencing them gently, "You can and you will. I know that as long as you have it, it will be safe and you will always think of me. It brought me comfort for so many years after her death, perhaps now it will do the same for you," again she closed his fingers around it, both of her hands encompassing his, "I insist, please."

"Alright," he promised, kissing her one last time before they drifted off into a deep slumber.

End of flashback

* * *

Sighing heavily as he remembered the beautiful memory he turned over, leaving the necklace on the pillow at his side…her pillow and he himself drifted off into a deep slumber.

Several hours passed by as Katara told Suki everything that had happened, even the part about her losing her virginity, but only willingly and Suki was so excited that Katara had found love. But she was also worried that Katara would end up heartbroken if she and the Fire Nation Prince could never be.

After Katara had told Suki her story, it was time for Suki to tell Katara hers. She had told her about the weird dream with Yue and told her of their many travels and new allies that they had made along the way. Also how they had been working on modifying the plan for the moment of the comet and how she expected that Iroh would teach Aang firebending. Katara couldn't do anything but be amazed. In the time she was gone they had really done much and didn't need her to tell them what to do, how to do things, cook, clean, wash the clothes, play mom…Sokka had really stepped up and had done a wonderful job.

Yue would be proud of him.

'Yue's necklace!' Katara thought as she brought up the new moon spirit.

"I need to go and talk with Sokka," Katara said as she and Suki both stood, stretching out their stiff limbs, "besides, I bet Toph is wondering why we are still in the bathroom," they giggled to one another as they opened the door, seeing Toph dangling off her bed upside down, drool seeping from the corner of her mouth, "or not."

"I'll be back," Katara declared after she fixed Toph and grabbed a small trinket from her dress.

Suki nodded, watching as Katara exited the room. Just as the door had shut, Toph snorted out, she was snoring and a grim face appeared over Suki's features.

'Great,' she thought.

* * *

"Sokka," Katara whispered softly as she knocked on the boys door, hoping not to wake them all, "Sokka it's me, Katara," she whispered softly again.

Just as she was about to leave, a maid had caught her, "He's downstairs drinking in the lounge," she said softly pulling a cart behind her, "the young man who bares the same features as you," she nodded her head down towards the stairs for Katara, receiving a smile.

"Thank you," Katara whispered softly before walking down the stairs, finding Sokka in the corner of the lounge, sitting at a wooden table, tea cup in hand.

As she approached, Katara pushed a few stray chairs out of her path, finally pulling out her own and sitting down, "Sokka?" she asked softly. He looked up at her, a soft smile on his face.

"Hey Katara," he said softly, taking another sip of his tea.

Katara hadn't yet thanked her brother for rescuing her and Jet and knew that he deserved that.

Reaching for him, Katara held the necklace in her hand, grabbing his from the tea cup, "Thank you for coming after me," she replied, her hands slipping the necklace in his.

His eyes traveled down to their joined hands before looking back up at her, "I'm your brother Katara," his other hand now encompassed her, "and now matter how much I don't say it, I love you and you're the only little sister I have. It's my job to protect you and I will always be here when you need me," he reassured her, rubbing the top of her hand with the pad of his thumb.

"I know you will Sokka," she stated, "and I love you too," they smiled at one another, allowing the peaceful silence between them to take its place. There were not always need for words; just an expression could tell a person all they needed to know. This was one of those times; it was a rare moment that the two siblings just sat in one another's presence, drinking in everything about one another that had changed since they had last seen each other.

* * *

**So what did you think? Was it just right or did I mess it up? Tell me what you think and see you all next chapter!**


	21. An Important Author's Note

**Please Read My Message Below! Pretty Please!  
**

* * *

Ok so this is only an **author's note**, but please don't leave just yet! I am writing a book, granted it is not based off of Avatar or anything like that, but it is about adventure, mystery, mythology and such and I was wanting to ask you, my readers something.

I have had feedback from a few friends and relatives and overall they are amazing, but now I want to take it a step further. I want actual feedback from people that I have never truly met and see what you think. You all have given me such great reviews, some in depth reviews and others that just praise my story, all are greatly appreciated might I add, but now I wanted to see if you would all do something for me. If I submit my first chapter, not on here, but on **fictionpress . com**(close the spaces!) would you all read it and tell me what you think?

My hope is that I can publish this and hopefully people will enjoy the journey it takes them on with the characters and who knows, I might have people writing fics on it later on! Just let me know, I am sorry that this isn't another chapter of the story…which that will come out later today! But yea, like I said just let me know, it would be great to get a wide variety of opinions!

-Turion

**P.S. I promise, the next few chapters have been written, but I will post up the next chapter today! And then the others shortly after that. But again, let me know if you would read the first chapter of my book and tell me what you think...on here! That way if you say yes, then I will submit it and see what you all think! Ok, so I'm going to leave now and I will see you all later on this evening (metaphorically speaking that is!)

* * *

**


	22. Chapter 20

**AN: Ok so for those of you who reviewed/commented on my Author's Note, I will be posting my first chapter of my book at fictionpress . com and I will let you know! So now back to Avatar. Here is the next chapter...well two that were combined into one! Hope you enjoy it and I know there is some Major OOC in this chapter, but hey bare with me!  
**

* * *

Morning came slower than expected, Zuko's face was buried in his pillow and for the first time in a long time, he could not feel the pull of the sun. He had had this affect before when his mother had disappeared and he didn't understand why he could be this depressed. It wasn't as if he would never find Katara…or wait, would he? With this thought he groaned, pressing his face further into the comfortable pillow, allowing several hours to pass him by until finally Azula came looking for him.

"Zuko," she knocked on the door, opening it slightly seeing her brother passed out on the bed, face down. Sighing she entered, closing the door swiftly behind her. She was dressed in her armor, apparently there was an immediate meeting that was called and Zuko had to be present, father never liked it when Zuko missed out on meetings of such importance.

She sat next to him, her eyes traveling over to the small pendent on the pillow and immediately recognized it as Katara's, "Zuko," she said, this time her voice was louder, her hand pressed against his back as she shook him just enough to wake him, "Zuko you need to get up. An unscheduled meeting has been called by the council, they have information and a new battle strategy that they wish to go over with us," still he did not stir, "Zuko!" she snapped, smacking the back of his head, jostling him from his sleep.

"What?" his head flew up, his eyes narrowed slightly as he hissed, the light poured into his pupils.

Azula stood, walking over to the closed curtains and ripped them open, causing another hiss to escape his lips, "Get up. Father wants you to attend this meeting today!" she said before heading to his door, "Be ready in half an hour," with that she exited his room, slamming his door, causing him to bolt out of bed unintentionally and fall to the ground with an, "umph!"

Azula smiled as she heard him hit the ground then proceeded down the hall. She had successfully woken up ZuZu.

* * *

Katara had woken up plenty early; she swayed in her bed before turning over, her hand grazing the empty half of the bed a sad frown appeared on her face.

"Zuko," she whispered before sighing and sitting up in bed, stretching out her limbs.

Looking around the room she noticed Toph and Suki were still asleep and decided to go ahead and get ready. She knew that they would be leaving the Fire Nation today, might as well begin packing everybody's things.

'Just like old times,' she sighed to herself, ripping the sheets off her body.

After a quick bath, she slipped her normal robes on then proceeded to pack her things. The white dress that she had worn at the ball she folded neatly, slipping it into her pack, the jewels that had been in her hair she had scooted them into a small coin bag, tying it securely around her belt. After she had packed her things, she checked around, gathering the other girls' belongings and setting their packs all in a pile near the door.

Sighing she looked back at the girls who still remained sleeping then slipped silently out the door, down the hall and towards the exit.

As she began to walk out of the inn, a hand grabbed hold of her from behind pulling her away from the door.

"Honestly, how many people do you see roaming the streets of the Fire Nation clad in blue?" the voice said behind her, she turned to see Jet, still in his armor since it was all he had, but it suited him. He looked like a soldier and could easily blend in. Taking another look at her clothes she smiled sheepishly before agreeing with him.

"But I don't have any other clothes to wear," she muttered, her eyes traveling through the open door, seeing a clothing shop across the way, "but I know where I can get some," she said, "I'll just borrow this," she pulled a cloak off the rack that hung from the wall, wrapping it around her form, "come on," she grabbed his hand, pulling him out into the streets, seeing vendors opening their shops as the sun rose.

* * *

Entering the store, a small bell chimed and a joyful, bubbly woman popped around the corner, ready to greet her guests, "Welcome to Madam VuLe's Clothing Shop!" she clapped her hands together, her smile bright and massive, almost scary like.

Jet and Katara winced as they backed away slightly, Jet's hands on Katara's shoulders, "She's kind of freaky," he whispered in her ear, she only nodded in agreement.

"What can I do for this beautiful young couple?" she asked, popping up behind Katara and Jet, wrapping her arms around their necks, pulling their faces together.

Katara felt like she was going to pass out as she tried to loosen the woman's grip, "Well, I was just—trying to find—something comfortable to—wear," Katara said through short gasps.

"I have just the thing!" she declared, letting go of both Katara and Jet, running towards a rack filled with clothing.

Jet and Katara watched as she started frantically pulling clothes from the rack, tossing them behind her, the pile growing massively. And every now and then you heard her saying, 'nope,' or, 'this won't do,' or 'aha! No no not that one,' and so on and so forth until finally she belted.

"This is perfect!" she said as she held the clothing up to Katara's form.

Pushing her into the dressing rooms, she handed Katara the outfit, "Now go and put this on! Hurry!"

While the few moments passed, the owner gazed at Jet as he leaned against the wall, one leg bended to where his foot was propped up against the wall. His head leaned down a bit so that he didn't have to look at the woman and his arms were folded across his chest.

"Ok I'm ready," Katara said softly, the owner popped her head inside and giggled in delight.

Turning from the dressing room, her hands gripped the curtain, "You're going to drop your jaw when you see your girl now soldier!" she said, ripping the curtain back, revealing Katara's outfit.

Jet looked up to see Katara in a two piece Fire Nation dress. The top hand one strap that angled slightly as it hung around her left shoulder; dipping down towards the far right and curving down around her breasts and then back around her back. The other side seemed to drop immediately down her left side, leaving her right shoulder bare. The top ended just below her breasts, revealing her tan, toned stomach until her skirt met just below her waist and began to make its way down. Instead of it being a full skirt, there was an underneath piece, shorts to be exact and on the sides of the skirt were slits that went to her upper thighs, but the shorts prevented any perverse thinking. The skirt fell loosely down her legs until it ended right above her bare feet.

The owner came up to Jet, snapping his jaw back up to the rest of his face, "Told ya," she said as she gathered Katara's old clothes and stuffed them into a bag.

Katara blushed slightly at the look on her friends face before walking over to the woman at the counter, prepared to pay for her purchase.

"How much will this cost?" Katara asked softly, reaching for the bag of gems.

The owner simply waved her hand, "Nothing," but before Katara could protest she continued, "You are my first customer and my rule is first customer gets everything free!"

Katara thanked the woman as Jet waited outside and soon joined him afterwards.

"You look, nice," Jet said softly as they walked back towards the inn so Katara could drop off her pack filled with old clothing.

She smiled, thanking him before they continued down the street towards a jeweler's vendor.

* * *

There he sat, his father's right hand, listening to the outrageous ideas that these old men were presenting to him and his father.

Did they seriously lose their minds when concocting such a scheme?

"Who was it that came up with such an outrageous plan?" his father boomed at his side. Zuko felt the heat increasing in the flames that sat before them, but could he blame him?

The council was silent as their eyes scanned around the room.

"Well?!" the Fire Lord bellowed.

Suddenly a clearing of the throat was heard, echoing throughout the room and a man stalked from the shadows.

"Zhao," Zuko muttered under his breath, recognizing the commander from miles away.

"I believe it was I your majesty," his tone was obedient and low as he walked down the middle of the mapped table.

"Was it now Zhao?" his father's tone was venomous. No one in the royal family liked Zhao, he was a spineless mongooseweasle and deserved nothing more than to be burned to a crisp.

"Yes your majesty," was his only reply as he bowed.

Ozai sat up in his seat, squaring his shoulders and arching his back, "And what ever gave you such a reason to come up with such an atrocious plan?"

Zhao stood from his bow, folding his hands behind his back as he began to pace before the family and council, "Well I devised the plan after hearing of the Avatar's return. Apparently he has been awakened for over three years now and I believe it was he that attacked the Fire Nation last night."

"What?" Ozai, apparently rather calm about what he had just heard.

"I thought your majesty knew," Zhao said in a clearly disbelieving tone, "I found out through some soldiers who had been with your daughter on her journey and they said they came across the information through many resources."

Zuko's fists clenched his knees as he glared down at the man who was trying to pin blame on someone other than his own, "Commander," he seethed.

Zhao turned his attention away from Azula and Ozai and towards the young prince, "Yes my prince?"

"Are you presuming to say that my sister is keeping information from us that would ultimately help us win this war? For what you suggest is treason," Zuko said, his voice was low and filled with malicious, "and the punishment for treason is what commander?"

Zhao swallowed hard, hoping the Fire Lord would ignore his son's display, "Death, your highness," he bowed again.

Ozai looked at his son, proud that he stood up for his sister, "As for the Avatar, Zhao, I already knew of his presence, long before you or my daughter discovered it. I also knew that we had his Waterbending Master here in the palace until last night's unfortunate events. But what I was unaware of was the fact that you found it your duty to question my soldiers, who are ranked far beyond you, let alone those who were under the command of my daughter."

Zhao bowed again, "I only did what I thought was in the best interest of the Nation your majesty, I meant no offense," he said quickly.

Ozai waved him off, "Go, do not come here again with such ridiculous plans again and do not ever question my soldiers unless I have told you otherwise. Do I make myself clear commander?"

"Yes your majesty!" with that Zhao was gone and relief filled the royal family.

"What a snake," Zuko muttered under his breath.

Ozai stood, Azula and Zuko following him, "I couldn't agree more," he said as he began to part the flames.

"Your majesties?" the head member of the council called.

Ozai and the two youths sighed, their shoulders slouching as they stood there, "Yes?"

"We require a bit more of your time," he stated, watching as the three royals went back to their seats, nodding for him to continue, "thank you," he began, "now granted we understand you do not much appreciate Commander Zhao's methods, but we have come to an agreement, with the war council as well that this might very well be the best option."

"What?!" the three of them yelled.

* * *

"My, what do we have here?" the jeweler said as he examined the jewels.

Katara and Jet waited silently as he gnawed and examined each stone before coming to a conclusion, "This are some of the finest gems I have ever seen, fit for royalty!" he declared.

"You have no idea," Katara muttered to herself, "So how much are they worth?" she asked.

The jeweler gave a questioning look as he thought of the answer, "I would say around 25,000 gold pieces!" he declared.

Both Jet and Katara allowed their jaws to fall to the ground. This man was willing to pay 25,000 gold pieces for a handful of jewels.

"Sold," a voice came from behind, "I shall pay them 25,000 gold pieces for the jewels and give them to you to put into my granddaughter's tiara," an old woman said from behind them.

Katara and Jet looked at one another than at the vendor who simply nodded his head, "Ok," Katara said hesitantly, "sold."

The rest of the morning they were carting several bags of gold pieces up to their rooms where their friends still remained sleeping. With the last bag in hand, Katara approached the elderly woman, "Thank you very much," she said, giving her a traditional Fire Nation bow before walking away.

After successfully getting the massive bags back to their rooms, Jet and Katara slumped against the walls of the hallway, looking at one another before giggling, "Who knew gold could give you such a workout!" Jet declared as he fell to the ground, leaning his head against the wall. Soon Katara followed after and they just sat there for a few moments, heaving in silence.

* * *

"You cannot be serious?" Ozai demanded, the wall of flames nearly reaching the ceiling.

The elder member of the council stalked closer, "I could not be more serious my lord. Do not forget that it is the will of this great nation to reign supreme over the other nations and what better way than to make a new world from the ashes of the previous?"

"What you suggest is genocide," Azula stated, everyone giving her a shocked look, except her father and brother who were too furious at the moment to care, "granted I have come across sadistic, but this, this is far beyond sadistic."

Zuko's eyes reflected the flames of the walls, but all he kept seeing were images of Katara…burning in fire. This he could not allow.

"Such a course of action is far too dangerous and you must think of all that will come of this. Not only shall you have taken the lives of countless beings, but you will also have destroyed the land, the animals and the oceans that surround it. Such heat might not only destroy our enemies, it might end up destroying us in the long term. So tell me council member, how could we rebuild a world from the ash of the previous when there is no world to rebuild?" Zuko demanded.

The members of the council mumbled to one another before continuing, "We shall discuss this tonight and will reconvene in the morning," they bowed, "good day your majesties."

The three royals sat there as the members of council walked away, leaving them alone for a few moments.

"How could they actually listen to Zhao's idea?" Zuko asked, more to himself than to his sister or father.

The three rose, walking down the steps before stopping and continuing their conversation.

"Because, they fear I shall fail them," Ozai began, "so they are willing to go to extremes in order to achieve what my grandfather had promised long ago," he whispered. Azula and Zuko bowed their head slightly, trying to think of something anything.

* * *

After the others in the group had woken, they began to plan on where they would travel to for safety. Iroh had suggested one place that the others didn't know existed, everyone but Aang that is. He agreed it was the perfect place to keep safe from the Fire Nation and would take them there as soon as they were ready. Iroh unfortunately bid them farewell, saying that if destiny had it, their paths would cross again, leaving the teens alone. Shortly after Iroh's departure the group headed off as well, until they needed to end the flying session and continue their journey on foot.

"So Aang, where are we going exactly?" Katara asked as they began walking across the massive barren terrain.

Aang was scratching Appa at the moment as they continued to walk, "To the Western Air Temple," he said, looking over his shoulder.

Ever since Katara had disappeared he had missed the sound of her voice, her temper tantrums and her overall bossiness of the group. He was glad that she had returned to them.

"So if you have Appa, why are we walking again?" Jet asked who was now wearing an outfit similar to Aang's Fire Nation disguise, except he had taken off his shirt and slung it over his shoulder due to the heat.

Continuing to scratch the bison Aang gave a happy, yet sympathetic look, "Sorry guys, Appa just gets tired carrying all these people."

The group mumbled as they hung their heads, hoping that they would get to this temple and fast.

Stomping her foot into the ground, Toph's eyes lit up in happiness, "We're here! I can feel it!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in the air out of utter excitement.

Everyone looked around, seeing nothing but a massive gorge, separating them from the other side where the land continued. Aang simply smiled, they were here.

"Uh Toph I think your feet need their eyes checked," Katara said as she walked closer to the edge of the cliff side, looking down only to see a massive river running through the two land forms.

Aang quickly interjected, pushing himself off the ground and onto Appa's head, "No she's right, we are here!" he replied.

"Wow, it's amazing!" Toph declared as she catapulted herself up onto Appa, the others climbing up the fury beast before it took flight.

"Appa, Yip-Yip!" Aang said. The bison groaned before walking to the cliff side, falling over and flying through the ravine.

It was breath taking. The Western Air Temple was carved into the cliff, dangling from underneath and stretching as far as the eye could see. It was beautiful. Massive statues carved into the stone, of monks long ago, paintings of bison and airbenders long forgotten. Something tugged at the young airbenders heart, this was once the home of some of the greatest airbenders and now, now they were all gone. He was the only one left.

* * *

A Few Weeks Later:

"Are you sure?" a servant whispered as they changed sheets in Zuko's room.

The other maid nodded, "I am sure of it! I heard it all myself. The princess threatened Zhao within an inch of his life! I have never seen a man cower in fear such as he!"

"But why did she threaten the commander in the first place?"

The maid looked around, being sure no one would enter before leaning closer, "Because she overheard him talking with the council about Fire Lord Ozai, saying that the Fire Lord was too weak, that he was not meant to rule," she continued.

The other maid gasped, covering her mouth quickly, "No they didn't! The Fire Lord is a very powerful man!"

"I know, but the Princess fears that they will try and overthrow her father no matter how many times she threatens them. I'm afraid that they will try it as well and if they do, they will make Zhao the Fire Lord."

"No!" again the maid gasped as they finished the bedding.

* * *

Zuko hastened down the hall in search of Azula. Ever since the first meeting with the council and Zhao's glorious return, there had been nothing but utter chaos in each and every meeting. Most of them resulted in the Fire Lord's rage that things got burned, people were imprisoned and Zhao was somehow still managing to find a way to crawl under everyone's skin except for those who supported him. And if what the maids had said was true, then they were all in danger.

As he passed by the massive training grounds through the open hallway he saw Azula training vigorously. It looked as if she had been out there for hours.

"Azula!" he yelled, running over to her.

Hearing her name being called she stopped and turned to see her brother charging towards her. She walked over to the railing and grabbed her towel and began to wipe the sweat from her body.

"What?" she called out as he got closer.

Finally reaching her, he slammed into the railing, leaning over, "Did you threaten Zhao?" he asked, not wanting to say anything else that he had heard until she herself confirmed it and why.

For a moment she was silent, "Well? Did you?" he pressed on.

Slinging the towel over her shoulder she jumped onto the railing, sitting on it as she swung her legs carelessly on the same side that Zuko was standing.

"Yes, I did," she looked to see a face on Zuko, a disapproving face, she had to defend herself, "I only did it because I heard him speaking in secret with members of the council, devising a plan to overthrow dad! I only did it to protect dad and us," she said bluntly, "I'm sorry if I ran off on my emotions but what else was I supposed to do?"

"Tell dad," Zuko began.

"I did and you know what he said?"

Zuko shrugged his shoulders, "Let them come," she seethed, "let them come?! What is that suppose to mean? How can he just sit there and do nothing? What if they actually succeed and overthrow dad? What are we going to do?"

Zuko thought for a moment. There had to be something, anything that could be done…even if it meant…that was it! He bolted from the training grounds and towards the war council chamber to study the massive map that stretched out over the floor.

"Hey wait!" Azula yelled as she hopped of the railing, running quickly after her brother.

Azula had finally caught up to him only to see him peering through the doors of the war chamber, and then quietly sneaking in without a sound. Azula followed suit and looked behind her making sure none saw them.

"Zuko?" she walked towards his silhouette figure. The room was barely lit; soft orange glow from the wall of fire illuminated the room.

"Zuko what are you doing?" she asked him as she knelt down beside him, both their features lighting up by the fire that ignited from his palm.

His eyes scanned over the massive map trying to find a certain location, but where was it?

Few moments passed and finally his eyes landed on the target.

His finger dragged across the map until it landed on a ravine and a name, "The Ti Fei Ravine, home of the Western Air Temple," he whispered, looking over at his sister whose face beheld confusion.

"The Ti Fei Ravine is where the Western Air Temple is hidden, beneath the cliff side and that is where we will find the Avatar and Katara," he whispered, the last part of his sentence rolling off his tongue gracefully, "we can find the Avatar and seek his help," he finished, realizing that what he was suggesting was treason and went against everything their family had worked for, for generations.

"But Zuko," Azula began.

"I know," he cut her off, knowing what she was about to say, "but if we don't seek his help, then I'm afraid it will be too late."

"It will be too late," a deep voice came from the doorway. There stood in the opening was their father, his silhouette was hard to forget. He walked into the war chamber, his robes flowing gracefully, his features grave as it looked as if he had not slept in days.

"Father?" Azula and both Zuko said as they bowed.

But he didn't even seem to look at them as he walked through them, his eyes glued to the map, "For years my family has carried out the tradition of the war after my grandfather started it all and for the longest time I thought it was my destiny to finish it. But after this past year, these last few months even I have realized that this is never what I wanted," he turned to Azula and Zuko, "I wanted a peaceful life, sharing it with wife and children, being able to see my grandchildren and know that they could live in an era of peace," he sighed, giving into gravity and falling down on one of the cushioned pillows, "alas that will never be," he finished.

Zuko and Azula walked over to their father and sat down before him, "Father there is still a chance to fix things."

Ozai shook his head, "No not without the Avatar. I know that our nation cannot be trusted, and if we do not seek the Avatar's help then I fear something far worse will come. If I continue to go against this proposed plan, the council will find a way to overthrow me and will reinstate someone who will do whatever it takes to finish Sozin's work."

Azula and Zuko looked at one another than their father, "Zhao."

"Yes Zhao," he ran his fingers through his hair, pulling the topknot from its position and letting it fall round his face, "and we cannot let that happen. When I was a boy I had a vision of a glorious day, where the people of our great nation were cheering out of pure joy for the victory I had accomplished, by finally ending the war and taking control of the other nations. Only now do I realize that it is quite the other way around. They cheer not only for me, but for my children and those who helped keep this world as it should be for restoring balance and peace to the world."

"But father," Azula began, "how can you be sure? It was just a dream, how do you even know our people will be happy with us siding with the Avatar?"

Ozai sighed, "Before I would not have even thought that this day would come, but now that it has we can do nothing but embrace it. When Katara came to us, I noticed something that I hadn't in a long time. We were a family again, Katara brought out the people we once were before your mother disappeared and I would be lying if I said that I was not happy for that. I think Katara was meant to come here, meant to make us see us for who we truly are and finally do something about this war."

Ozai stood, fixing his hair and his robes before continuing.

"And just how are we going to do that?" Azula asked as she and Zuko too stood and faced their father.

Ozai looked down at the map, then met with Zuko's eyes, "You shall go and find the Avatar, plea with him of our case and tell him that we have had change of heart. If Katara is with him, I know she will do whatever it takes to defend you. She knows whether you lie or tell the truth and she knows that if you have come to her, that such things are of dyer importance. She knows you would never leave your people or your family if you had not the reasons to do so."

Zuko nodded, "What about you two?" he asked.

Azula looked at him, and then at their father, "We will stay and try to stop Zhao and the council any way we can. If I sense any sort of danger I will send your sister to come and find you. Take refuge until the day of the crowning of a new Fire Lord. If I am overthrown then you must come on the day of Zhao's coronation and challenge him to an Agni Kai. I know that you have it in you to defeat him Zuko and once you win you shall be declared winner and will become the Fire Nation's next Fire Lord."

This all seemed so unreal. Only a few weeks ago they were planning battle strategies against the Earth Kingdom defenses and now it seemed as if they had just flipped a 180. His father was serious, there was no doubt about it in his mind but the question remained was why was his father so moved to change? But then again he thought back on what he had said.

Katara had really changed them all for the better and he couldn't even begin to think of ways to thank her when he saw her again.

Oh that made his heart flutter. After several weeks without her, he was finally going to see her once again.

"Now go, you must prepare!" Ozai shooed Zuko away. He stood there for a few moments longer watching as his children ran from the chamber, to prepare for Zuko's departure.

* * *

While he was packing, Azula sat on the edge of his bed, watching him frantically throw a few clothes in his pack, "How did you know where they were going to be?" Azula asked him.

Zuko stopped, frowned for a second before remembering, "Uncle gave me a piece of paper during the ball. He said that when I was ready, that was where I needed to go. So I'm guessing that's where they are and if they aren't then I shall begin my search there and continue on I suppose," he said, continuing to pack his belongings.

"And if things should go wrong as dad said, how will I find you?" Azula asked.

That was a good question how would she find him? Then the idea hit him.

"I will take a messenger hawk with me. Once I reach the temple I will send word, but I will send it to our secret spot where we use to go with mom. Then after I find them, I will send word again and will continue to send word of our locations, if we should travel," he paused, looking at her, "just remember to send the bird back though Zula," he smiled as she stuck out her tongue to this nickname.

After he had finally packed, Zuko and Azula met their father at the secret air dock and hugged one another one last time before Zuko entered the small air vessel, sailing off into uncharted territory to save his people and the world. But also, he was going to be reunited with his love.

Looking down at his fisted hand, Zuko opened it slightly to reveal her necklace, the lace dance with the wind, "I'm coming Katara," he whispered, his eyes gazing out, overlooking the sunset.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this chapter guys? I hoped you enjoyed it! After a while, I realized that I couldn't keep these two apart for too long! So be prepared for a reunion and yea much more drama...oh joy!**


	23. Chapter 21

**AN: Ok so there is something funky going on either with my computer or with ffnet. So anyways, for those of you who said you would be glad to read the first chapter of my book, it is up and the name is, "The Daughter of Ra: The Betrayal" and my user name is still the same as it is on here (Turion). So go to fictionpress and let me know what you guys think, oh and here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Over the past few weeks, Katara and Jet had become rather close. Jet found it easier to talk to Katara than anyone else in the group. He told her of certain things that had happened the night of the ball and how confused he seemed to be. But Katara was there, offering him any sort of advice that she could.

"I don't understand how in one night, one person could have such an effect on you," Jet said as he and Katara were sparring in hand to hand combat, "and it's not like she did anything spectacular either!" he yelled as he dodged Katara's round kick in time and lunged at her.

Katara understood where he was coming from. She had felt the same when Zuko entered her life and didn't understand how a person, who was the symbol for all her hatred, pry themselves into her heart and never leave. She could never hate Zuko, not now, not after everything they had been through.

Sending a barrage of punches at Jet Katara replied, "I know what you mean! Azula was never the person I wanted to be around, but then, there was something about her that seemed to draw me in. Once I got to know her," she paused, her knee making contact with Jet's chest, "it was like she was a whole different person that whole family is." She had won the match.

Aang and Toph were walking by, where they saw Katara and Jet fighting, but what they saw as they rounded the corner to talk with them was something they didn't expect.

Katara was straddling Jet, her hands bearing down on his shoulders and the two were panting heavily. One glance would give anyone the wrong impression and it certainly did for Aang, Toph on the other hand couldn't care less. The two walked away brisk fully, leaving the two alone.

"That may be true but," Jet's hands found Katara's sides and in one forceful tactic, he was the one pinning her to the ground, "they are still the enemy Katara," he sighed, "they represent everything that the Fire Nation has taken from us," he whispered softly, releasing Katara from his grip and falling back.

"Jet," she whispered softly, coming over to his side and taking her seat next to him, "do not forget that once I said the same about you and look at us now," she smiled softly, turning his face to hers, "I believe everyone should be given a second chance, whether or not they choose to do good or bad," she shrugged, "that's their choice."

Jet smiled. When he had first met Katara, he and his men were attacking an Earth Kingdom village, killing soldiers and civilians. He had never felt more ashamed of himself then on that day, but Katara had given him a second chance. In her eyes after seeing what he had done, he was no better then the Fire Nation scum that took her parents away.

"Your right," he embraced her, "thank you for giving me a second chance Katara," he whispered. If Katara was able to give the entire royal family a second chance and come to love and respect them, then obviously there was some good in them. Katara wasn't one to take chances.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up, you stink!" she said playfully, pushing Jet away from her before running towards the fountain.

"Hey!" he yelled back, jumping up and running after her, "You don't smell any better!"

* * *

It had been a few days since he had left his nation's capital and still he hadn't made it to his destination. The war balloon was struck by lightning during a storm, causing a massive rip through the material and ultimately crashing down into the lush thick jungle that was about three miles out from the temple.

Climbing atop a massive tree, Zuko could see the temple from there and knew that it would be about a half a day journey, mainly due to the rugged terrain and determining which side of the ravine they were on. But for now he was just going to wade out the night and begin his journey in the morning.

Sighing he slid down the trunk of the massive tree and began to unfold what was left of the war balloon and began to tie it to the trees for some form of cover from the rain. A small fire billowed beside him as he curled up his knees towards his face, his eyes scanning over the necklace in his hands.

"Katara," he whispered, looking up through the cloud covered night to see the moon dancing between them. A small smile reached his lips, in only a day or two he would be reunited with Katara.

* * *

Morning came and the group found themselves sitting in a circle as they ate, discussing what they would do next.

"So now what are we going to do?" Aang asked as he shoved rice in his mouth.

"If you ask me, I think you should continue mastering all four elements before the comet comes," Sokka said between mouthfuls of food.

Aang sighed, setting the bowl down on the ground before crossing his arms, "And how am I suppose to do that without a firebending teacher?"

Everyone was puzzled. Aang had a point; he couldn't master the elements without being able to master firebending.

'If only Zuko were here,' Katara thought as she took a sip of water, "I know, we could look for Jeong Jeong!" she said ecstatically.

Aang flung himself backwards, folding his arms over his eyes, "Yea like we'll ever run into Jeong Jeong again," he groaned.

Katara understood his frustration, but what could they do?

"Aang no one said it was going to be easy—"

But before she could finish Aang cut her off, "It's not even going to be possible!" he flung himself forward, throwing his head in his hands.

"There's got to be someone who can teach you firebending," Sokka said as he sat his bowl down, wiping his face clean of any leftover food.

Aang sprouted upwards, grabbing his glider before running off, "Oh well it looks like we can't come up with anybody! Let's take a nice tour of the temple!" he yelled over his shoulder as he and Momo jumped off the edge of the temple floor, descending before opening his glider and allowing the wind to carry him upwards.

"What's his deal?" Jet asked, watching the young monk fly away.

"There's gotta be someone who can teach him firebending," Sokka blurted out frustrated.

* * *

Hacking away at the massive limbs that stood in his way, Zuko was making progress, slow progress but progress none the less.

He had been at it for hours, fighting his way through the thick jungle and yet he hadn't made it that far.

Wiping the sweat from his brow with his forearm, he slammed his sword into the earth, taking refuge on a rotting stump, taking a breather for the moment.

* * *

"Uhhh! Why must he run away from everything!" Katara demanded as she slammed her fist into Jet's hand, "I mean seriously? Why can't he just cut out flying around and help us figure things out?" she side kicked his forearm, but Jet seemed unfazed.

Jet sighed, "Come on Katara cut the kid some slack. After he is only 16 years old, this is the age that he would have been told about being the Avatar. He's come a long ways since I met him. Maybe he isn't ready to embrace the firebender within," Jet stated as he dropped to the ground, kicking Katara's feet from under her.

"Now, let's just stay like this for a bit," he said softly. They had been at it for two hours and he was getting tired. He needed his strength but he didn't want to deny Katara a bit of time to relieve herself of stress.

She nodded, remaining down on her back, her legs propped up and her eyes focused on the ceiling, "It's just," she sighed, "I don't know what to do Jet. Before I could have comforted him, talked with him, but ever since," again she paused, not knowing how to say this without making it seem as if she regretted it, "ever since I've been gone, it seems as if everyone has changed, I have changed and I don't know if that's something good or bad," she sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Jet nodded as he stretched out his legs, "I know, but that's life Katara. They learned to survive and live without you for an entire year; it must have been hard for them. People change whether we want them to or not and so do we," he stood, reaching out for her, "come on, let's go eat," he smiled warmly down at her as she reached for his hand.

"Ok."

* * *

Night had fallen once again and Katara found herself gazing out her window, looking up at the stars and the moon. Her eyes traveled over the mysterious ruins of the Air Nomads and she felt a peacefulness overcome her. The moon pulled at her, she could feel its energy coursing through her veins and it was strong enough to keep her from slumber.

Sighing she pushed away from her window, stripping down to nothing but her training outfit and quietly snuck from her room, down the hall and towards the massive fountain that stood out in the courtyard of the temple. When she was in her element she felt as if the world and all her worries disappeared and right now, that was what she needed.

The silence was overcome by the constant sound of flowing water as she entered the courtyard. The moon gave off a warm glow to where no other light was needed.

Stepping into the fountain, Katara began to sway the water beneath her fingertips, push and pull, she created a sea serpent, making it dance its way through the water, out of the water and into the air. For the first time since she had been back with her friends, she began to have fun once more.

* * *

Thunder clashed above and lightning struck the earth. The ground quaked in response and Zuko decided that perhaps it was time to call it a day. He had been at it hours on end and still it seemed no matter how hard or how fast he hacked his way through the jungle, it seemed as if he would never reach the temple.

Slumping down to the ground, he leaned his back up against a tree trunk, allowing the rain to wash over him.

For several moments he sat there, feeling the cool droplets of water explode against his face, but there was something else that he felt, a presence of some sort.

Opening his eyes slightly he saw a being garbed in white, a heavenly mist about them and the glow…like the moon.

His eyes shot open and he forced himself as far back against the tree as he could, before him stood the once mortal Yue and now, now she was the goddess of the moon.

She looked peaceful, calm and happy as she gazed down at the young prince, her hand stretched forth, offering it to him in assistance, "Go on, take it," she called to him; her voice was shadowed by a soft whisper.

Nodding Zuko took her hand and managed to stand before her. There were so many ways he wished to apologize for all that had happened to her, but he could not find the words. But something in her eyes told him she had already forgiven his sister and that there was no need for him to give her sorrow.

"Why do you stop now Prince? Do you not see that your journey is almost finished?" Yue asked, pointing her hand towards the direction of the temple. The path of trees and shrubbery backed down, revealing a path big enough for one to pass through.

Zuko stood dumbfounded, why was she helping him?

"Because you mean more than you shall ever know to someone close to my heart prince," she answered his thought, "now go, she's waiting," she finished.

Zuko looked back towards the path then turned to thank her but she was gone. He looked around but there was no sign of her anywhere. Sighing with thanks, he picked up his back and slung his sword across his back and continued to make his way through the jungle in the cover of night.

* * *

It had been about two hours of waterbending and Katara decided it was time to go back to her room and try to get some sleep.

Her body she dried off simply by pulling the water from her flesh and hair, tossing it back into the fountain. But as she began to walk towards the entrance to the hall a voice called to her.

"Wait for him, he will come," turning suddenly on her heal she saw no one there. But she had to be sure.

She stalked out towards the fountain, her eyes scanning around alas she saw no one.

Sighing she turned away, heading back towards the hall when the voice came to her again, "He will come."

Again she turned around and still no one was there.

"Who will come?" she called out.

"Katara?"

* * *

That voice, she thought she would never hear again had just called out her name. Within a mere second she whipped around to see him standing there.

Zuko had finally made his way through the jungle, his eyes falling on the temple. He saw no signs of life down there whatsoever but what he did notice or rather hear was the splashing of water and the sighing of a girl far too familiar to him. Pulling out the rope he had brought, he tied it securely around a trunk of a tree and made his descent.

He landed only a few yards away from a massive fountain, three statues of monks baring their eyes down on him and then he saw her. She was walking towards the fountain, her eyes furious.

She wore nothing more than her undergarments or some form of training outfit and she was speaking to someone? But to whom?

He looked around and saw no one, but heard her voice call out, "Who will come?"

Stepping forth from his position in the shadows, he dropped all his belongings as he walked to her, "Katara?" he called out, hoping that this was not a dream that she was truly there.

He watched as she spun around quickly, her eyes holding tears in them as she gazed at him, "Zuko?"

Slowly he walked towards her, his hand reached out towards her, "Katara," he whispered softly with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Seeing him standing there seemed so unreal, like a dream…yes that's all this was, it was another glorious dream.

Tears ran down her face as she plunged her head into her hands.

They were always the same, he would come to her in the secret of night, tell her that she was his world and he couldn't live without her, but every time they would ever get close to holding each other in one another's arms, he would vanish and she would find herself waking with short of breath.

It was becoming too hard for her to handle.

"Please," she whispered to this figment of her imagination, "please just leave me," she turned from him, feeling as if she would wake up any moment.

Zuko didn't understand, he was standing right there but for some reason she just…walked away. Advancing towards her he called to her.

"Katara it's me, it's Zuko," he said, reaching for her but she turned just out of his grasp.

"I know! And every time I dream of you do you know what happens? I wake up and you're never there! I can't keep doing this; I can't keep letting you torture me in my dreams! It isn't fair!" she screamed slightly, her tears running down her face freely now.

Zuko reached up, his digits gracing her face, wiping away her tears, "Katara, I am not a dream. I'm here Katara, I truly am here," he whispered, seeing her eyes widen in realization.

Her hand came up, cupping his face, the other wrapping round his neck, "You're, you're…" she leaned in, capturing his lips with hers, feeling her body being held onto tightly by this man before her, "real," she said pulling away.

He nodded as he placed his forehead against hers, "Yea," smiling he leaned down kissing her again before the realization truly hit her.

* * *

**So what did you think? Leave me a comment!**


	24. Chapter 22

**AN: Ok for those of you who couldn't find the first chapter to my book, here is the link (**http :// www. fictionpress. com /secure /story /story_ preview .php? storyid= 2716534 & chapter=1**). Just be sure to close the spaces! **

**AN: Now onto the chapter. Here is the next segment of the story! Enjoy guys!

* * *

**

The sun rose gloriously that morning, its gentle rays dipping in through the ancient windows of the temple, the exotic birds wakening from their slumber and that gentle grumble from Appa as he stretched out, waking in this ever glorious moment.

Sighing, Katara stretched herself out across the bed, her hand grazing the left side of the bed that faced the window, hoping that there was still a body there and to her amazement, her hand slid over a bare, chiseled torso. Bolting up from her outstretched position, Katara flung her curled locks from her face to see Zuko lying next to her, he had actually come, the night they had shared had actually occurred and most of all he was here!

She couldn't describe the bubbling feeling within her any longer; she dove at him, burying her head into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him, jostling him from his sleep.

"Katara what—" he gasped out but looked down to see her lovingly holding onto him, as if begging him to never leave her again. Smiling, he yawned, looking out the window to see the sun peeking through the ravine and with a gentle sigh he turned back to the woman before him, running his hand through her dark locks. He loved how they cascaded down her bare back, ending just before the small of her back, but unfortunately her lower half was covered by the white sheets that they were wrapped in.

Faintly as they lay there, Zuko swore he could hear her sobbing…was she crying?

Leaning forward a bit, he pulled her hair away from her face, to see that she was indeed sobbing, her shoulders moved in such ways that made it obvious, and if that wasn't the only sign, the wetness that he began to feel on his chest was another indicator.

Lifting himself up, he shuffled Katara around so that he was cradling her in his arms, rocking her form gently, "Hey," he whispered softly, kissing the top of her head, feeling her hold on him tighten, "what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, I'm," she paused wiping the tears from her eye with one hand, the other still attatched to him, "I'm just so relieved that this wasn't all in my head," she looked up at him, "I know it may seem strange, but my dreams were so real before that I thought if I woke, you wouldn't be here and I," again she paused only this time the tears ran freely again, "I thought that the best night of my life since leaving you had all been in my mind."

Zuko's look softened even more as he wrapped his arms around her comforting, "Shh," his hands ran over her back, "I'm here and it doesn't sound strange whatsoever Katara," again his lips found the top of her head, pressing into it gently, "and I'm not going anywhere I swear to you," he whispered again.

Katara smiled, feeling assured greatly and couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather be then here in this moment.

Sighing she pulled herself away, flipping her hair behind her back, "I need to get breakfast ready," she moved towards the edge of the bed, but alas two massive arms wrapped themselves around her, "Zuko, I need to make them breakfast or else they will think I have died or something!" she giggled as she felt him pull her back.

He laid her down next to him, looking over her form for a few moments before sighing, "You need your rest. I'll go make breakfast," he whispered, sliding across the bed to its edge, slipping his pants on and a loose fitting shirt.

Katara propped herself up on her elbows, giving him a look, "You? You can cook?" she asked. He was a prince, since when did he need to learn how to cook.

"Yea," he began as she slipped his boots on and fixed his hair, "when my mom disappeared, my father wanted everyone other than a few servants out of the palace. The cooks were dismissed and Azula and I had to make our own food," he shrugged his shoulders, "which I didn't complain, at least we got to eat what we wanted for the first time and besides, cooking is something I enjoy," with that he rounded the bed, kissing her tenderly before walking towards the door, "now you just rest and relax and I will make the breakfast," with that he opened the door and disappeared from Katara's sight.

Who at the moment wasn't thinking clearly when Zuko walked out the door. She was so happy that it didn't dawn on her what her friends' reactions would be if they saw the Prince of the Fire Nation brewing their breakfast.

Dumbly she slipped back into a light slumber, unaware of the consequences.

* * *

Zuko crept out from Katara's room, closing the door as quietly as possible before making his way past the others' rooms and out into the main courtyard where everything was. Sighing he looked around, wondering if there was perhaps an actual kitchen in these hundred year old ruins.

After several moments of wandering the halls, he finally found an open chamber that resembled a kitchen and decided that this was where he would cook. If they hadn't found this part of the temple yet, then perhaps he wouldn't have to worry about any unwanted guests so early in the morning.

When he finally got back to where the group kept their supplies he found a familiar face waiting there for him. He was leaned back up against the pillar, a small piece of straw hung from his lips and a smirk was plastered on his face.

"Thought you'd show up sooner or later," Jet said, kicking himself off the pillar, "though I will tell you, you took longer than I expected," he finished, pulling the straw from his lips and tossing it aside.

Zuko stood there for a moment, silent before a smile graced his lips, "It's good to see you too," he said. He didn't know what else to say to the rebellion leader. There wasn't much time for the two young men to get to know one another well enough. But from what he had gathered from the party and from what Katara had said about him before, Jet seemed like an alright guy.

"So, I assume Katara is indisposed at the moment?" Jet's eyebrows raised as he watched Zuko pick up the cooking supplies.

Zuko mumbled something under his breath before retreating.

"Here," he heard Jet call out to him, "let me help," with that, Jet picked up two baskets filled with food and followed the prince to the kitchens where they began to talk and cook together, surprisingly it wasn't as bad as either of them thought.

"So, if you don't mind my asking, what made you want to be a leader of a rebellion? If you believed in your cause for the allies, why not just join the army?" Zuko asked as he chopped away at the raw meat beneath his fingertips.

Jet sighed as he skinned the some vegetables, "Well I had been in the Earth Kingdom's military and decided against it. While I was there I wasn't my own leader, I couldn't decide what I wanted to do, but had to listen to some old carpetbag who thought he knew a thing or two about military tactics, but in reality," Jet leaned closer, "he knew nothing."

Zuko nodded. Having a commanding officer who is a complete idiot is not always the best thing you want to have while serving in an actual war. He let a small chuckle escape his throat.

"What about you? I've heard stories of you on the front. Why did you stop fighting?"

Suddenly Zuko had gone blind by the question, mainly out of anger and nearly cut off his own finger. He hadn't expected that question to come out and never did he want Katara to know of the horrors he had committed for his nation.

Putting the knife down Zuko sighed, turning around so that he back leaned against the counter, Jet saw this and stopped what he was doing, "There were complications," he mumbled, looking over at Jet as he crossed his arms.

'Great, another person to tell the tale to,' Zuko thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I was young and hot blooded at the time. Granted I was merely fifteen when I began campaigning but," he sighed, "I was reckless and foolish. I had believed in what we were doing with all of my being that I lost myself and became…" he trailed off shortly.

"Diavolo di Fuoco," Jet mumbled.

He had heard the stories, how quickly they spread through a battalion, but never did he think they were true.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "The Devil of Fire," he turned around and continued hacking away at the meat, "but like I said, that was a long time ago and at times, the past should remain just that," he looked at Jet, his eyes were troubled and swarming with many emotions, "the past."

Jet nodded. There were things in his past that he didn't want to relive because someone decided to bring it up. He felt ashamed of asking the prince such a question and decided to lighten the mood.

"Hmm, so what are we making?" he asked Zuko.

Zuko shrugged as he turned over to look at the flattened dough that was finally ready for wrapping the ingredients in, "Stuffed Baozi," he shrugged, "simple and delicious. You mentioned that the Avatar was a vegetarian and that the others love meat and vegetables," he scooped up the meat and dumped it into the pan that sat over the fire, "so this is simple and easy and they are delicious," he stated as he began cooking the raw meat.

"Stuffed Baozi?" Jet questioned, "I take it, its Fire Nation cuisine?"

Zuko laughed at the question, "Yes, that's all I know to make," he looked back apologetically, "sorry."

Jet shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, I don't care as long as I never have to eat just plain rice again," they both laughed at that together.

"Speaking of rice, go ahead and chop up the rest of that pork, make sure they are fine small pieces, then cut some of the green onion and carrots and perhaps some of the other greens and throw them into the rice then bring it over here," Zuko instructed.

Jet nodded and did as he was told.

* * *

Once everything was finished, they had several small dough pouches, fried and stuffed with delicious delights. They separated the Avatar's vegetarian Baozi from the others and simple grouped the rest on a big platter dish before getting a massive bowl out and dumping the fried, appetizing rice in. It was a clash of everything.

Jet crossed his arms as he looked at their handy work, "I do believe we have found a new chef," he joked around as they had finished placing the food in the center of the groups eating circle. Bowls had been set out, chopsticks had been placed neatly beside the bowls and glasses containing water and juice of fruits were placed before each bowl.

"Next time, I vote Sokka to squeeze the juice out of those fruits," Jet said as Zuko took a sip of it, sighing at its heavenly taste.

* * *

The two stood talking for a few moments when they heard movement, but before Zuko could make an escape it was too late.

"Breakfast smells delicious Kata—" it was Sokka.

Stopping midsentence his eyes narrowed as they met with Zuko's, "What are you doing here?" he demanded, readying himself for an attack.

Zuko held up his hands like a truce, "I come in peace Prince Sokka," he tried to be formal with the prince, not knowing how he wished to be addressed.

"Really?" Sokka seethed, "Are you sure you're not here for Katara!" he lunged at the Fire Nation Prince, but something, rather someone grabbed him by the collar of his robes and flung him back. Jet stood firmly planted between the two elemental opposite princes.

"Jet! He's the enemy! Why would you defend him?!" Sokka yelled, frantically waving his arms around in the air.

Jet sighed, looking back at Zuko with an apologetic look and Zuko merely nodded in understanding, "Sokka, do you remember the night you came and busted Katara and me out of the capital city?" Jet asked.

Sokka merely nodded, not understanding where this was coming from, "Do you remember how Katara wasn't going to leave without a certain Fire Nation Prince? And do you also remember how Katara managed to come with us?"

Sokka looked as if he were slapped in the face, "Remember it was Zuko who let Katara go. He could have easily burned you, a non-bender to a crisp, killed Toph and myself and taken Katara back with him. Or he could have called his guards and had us all arrested," he turned around walking to Zuko's side, "but he didn't, he allowed us to flee, an enemy, to flee his country that was at war with us because he cared for Katara." Jet finished as he placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"You owe him your life Sokka," Jet said, "just as I, Toph and Katara do."

Fuming over the fact that his friend was taking this, this filths side, Sokka merely nodded before Toph and Aang entered.

"Hmm, smells good sparky," Toph said as she punched Zuko while walking by with Aang at her side, "it's nice to see that someone appreciates Sugar Queen," she winked at Zuko, who stiffened at her comment, not truly understanding what she was referring to, "speaking of Sugar Queen, she's still lofting in her room, must have had a very busy night," Toph emphasized greatly.

Was this little girl trying to get him killed?

Sokka approached Zuko and Jet, who remained firmly planted where they were, "If you have touched my sister in any way, I swear I will kill you," Sokka threatened.

Sighing Zuko stepped back from the prince, making an ample amount of room between them, "Trust me, I haven't done anything she hasn't willingly let me," Zuko said, he didn't decide to go into detail with the water tribe prince, let alone Katara's brother.

"Why you," Sokka raised a hand strike Zuko where he stood, but a voice overpowered his actions.

"Sokka! He came here in peace, leave him," Zuko turned to see that it was the Avatar who stood, lashing out at Sokka's behavior, "if he came here willingly, then there is something he must want or need. The Fire Nation Royals never abandon their people," his eyes met with Zuko's, "not unless they are in grave danger and need the assistance of others."

Zuko bowed, "Avatar," traditional fire nation bow, "it is an honor to meet you," he finished, seeing as Aang returned the gesture.

"Please, just call me Aang."

"And you can call me Zuko," he replied, "Everyone can call me Zuko. I care not for formalities really."

Sokka couldn't believe what he was hearing. Aang, the Avatar, the Fire Nation's greatest enemy, was welcoming Zuko with open arms as if he didn't even care as to who he was.

"Aang, do you not know who this is?" Sokka demanded, pointing to the prince.

"I do Sokka," Aang began, as his eyes roamed over the food before him, trying to figure out what to eat, "he is Zuko, Son of Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Lady Ursa, Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne," he looked up at Zuko, a small smile on his lips, "nephew to Iroh. He told me that you might come," again his eyes roamed around, "but to be honest, I didn't expect so soon…now what exactly am I looking for?"

Zuko approached, kneeling down and picking up vegetable rice and the vegetarian stuffed Baozi and handed it to Aang, "Here, Jet told me you were vegetarian," he smiled and Aang thanked him kindly.

"Like I said, I wasn't expecting you for some time, but Iroh told me that when you came, I should give you a chance. He said that you don't normally grovel, nor do you ask for help when you need it. You try and bear the weight of your problems on your own. But from what Iroh was telling me, it sounds as if this is more weight than you can handle."

Zuko nodded, seating himself down before the young Avatar, "Yes, it is. How much has my uncle told you?"

Aang now sat down next to Toph and Jet took his place beside Zuko as Sokka just stood there, mouth agape, eyes falling out of their sockets and his face held nothing but shock. He seriously had to be dreaming.

"Well," Aang sighed as he placed his bowl in his lap, "he told me that there is corruption and that Ozai is not the man that the world sees him as. He told me that there was a young commander to keep an eye out for, Commander Zhao, but other than that, not much I suppose," Aang sank his teeth into the stuffed Baozi and nearly died out of delight, "SPIRITS! THIS IS AMAZING!"

Zuko smiled, nodding his head in gratitude, "Thank you."

Aang swallowed down the first bite, preparing to force another piece down his throat but decided to say something first, "But Iroh did tell me that once you arrived, it meant something far worse has happened and that you would have to elaborate on the situation."

Zuko agreed, "Well my uncle was right about everything. My father is much more then what the world sees him as. In fact, he was the one who sent me to seek your help, to see if you would hear our plea and help us destroy the corruption that has long since plagued our nation."

Aang nodded, wishing for him to continue.

"You know of Sozin's comet that comes within a few months yes?" Zuko asked as he filled his bowl with rice and grabbed a few of the meat filled Baozi.

Sokka sat down in a heap, snatching a bowl from in front of him, sloshing rice and some of the stuffed pouches in his bowl, "How could he not? It was after all you grandfather that used it to start the war and oh I don't know…used it to wipe out all the air nomads!"

Aang was becoming tiresome of Sokka's antics, "Sokka, please," was all he needed to say.

Over the years, Sokka had seen Aang grow into a very mature young monk, and even more so when Katara was gone. He had truly become proud of Aang, except for now, only because he was allowing this firebender to be in their presence.

"Continue."

"Well it was Commander Zhao who approached our council members, devising a plan that would forever put the Fire Nation supreme of the world," he gulped, keeping his eyes down, "he said that if we could harness the power of the comet, use its abilities, we could take our air fleet over the remaining nations and burn everything to the ground. That way there would be no one to stand in the way of the Fire Nation's victory."

"WHAT?!" Sokka yelled as he practically spit his food out of his mouth.

Aang, Toph and Jet looked at him, their eyes widened in fear, "This is why I have come. Zhao intends on overthrowing my father because my father opposed to this idea. My father is a soldier, but isn't a sadist. He along with my sister and I disapproved of this but the council refuses to allow us the rights we have to deny this proposition. Instead of it being a monarchy, it is a democracy and if they council overrules our vote, there is nothing we can do."

Aang had placed his food down, his hands firmly planted on his knees as he listened to the price, "Aang, my father and sister still remain in the palace, sending me away to find you and beg for your help. Not only that, but before my uncle left with your friends and Katara, he gave me a slip of paper telling me of your location and giving me a very obvious hint. Aang, if you will accept, I would be honored to teach you firebending."

Everyone sat there shocked, the prince just offered to do what?

* * *

Katara woke once more, shifting slightly she turned to see the sun was risen midday and she completely freaked out.

Where was Zuko? Where was anyone? She bolted from the bed, dressed herself rather quickly and ran through the temple, passing through the open hallway she saw two figures walking through the garden area and instantly recognized the two. It was Zuko and Aang.

'Aang!?' she thought.

Walking cautiously towards the pair and could barely make out what they were saying.

* * *

"So you mean to say that if things go far worse then you and your father had initially thought that your sister, Princess Azula will be joining us?" Aang asked as they walked together.

Zuko nodded, "Yes. I understand if you're uneasy about this, but I assure you that we do not intend on capturing you, harming you in any way. We have seen the toils of war and the corruption of our own people well enough to know that we need to put an end to this."

Aang was silent for a moment but continued soon after, "What about Ozai? Will he remain in the capital or will he journey with Azula?"

Never thinking of that, Zuko paused, "I don't know. He made it sound as if he were going to remain and send Azula to safety. But he did mention that if Zhao succeeds in overthrowing him, that on the day of Zhao's coronation or on the day of the comet, that I must challenge him to an Agni Kai. Only then will I be Fire Lord…"

"And we can finally put an end to this war."

Zuko nodded, "Yes."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Let me know!**


	25. Chapter 23

**AN: Ok so here is the next installment...and now, things will begin to slow down, I promise. Also I wanted to thank each and everyone of you for reviewing! Almost 200 reviews??? Thats amazing! Thanks you guys! Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

After they had talked, Zuko wondered around the ruins in search of Katara. Going to her room he saw that she had left. Sighing he walked down the hall, bumping into a not so welcoming presence.

"Watch where you're going!" Hissed the watertribe prince. Zuko backed away slightly to give him some space and continued walking around him.

A hand shot out, snatching him by his shoulder, pulling him back around, "I wasn't done talking to you," Sokka said through clenched teeth, slamming Zuko up against the wall, "you may have everyone here fooled, but I know your kind and I have seen the kind of monster you are. Do not mistake yourself into thinking that you are the only one who served out on a battlefield during this war."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, but still allowed Sokka to keep his hold firm, "If you slip up, give me one reason to think that you might hurt anyone in this group, I will end you, permanently," his voice was low, almost a growl when he let go of Zuko allowing him to slump against the wall.

* * *

Growling at the watertribe boy, Zuko regained his composure and continued walking out of the hall and into the courtyard where he saw Katara, playing with the water in the massive fountain. As he approached, someone ran smack into him, apparently not paying any attention.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" it was a girl, about Katara's age, her hair was short and brow, half was pulled into a ponytail at the top of her head as the rest gathered round her neck. Her eyes were a bluish green and her skin was pale, like his. She was wearing a top much like Katara's but instead of wearing a skirt or shorts, she was wearing loose red baggy pants, her feet bare and her body was glistening with sweat. In her hands she held two fans.

'Kyoshi Warrior,' Zuko thought. He had heard of the legendary warriors who had begun to rise after the death of Kyoshi, the Avatar. According to legend, they were some of the fiercest warriors in the entire world. They practiced their fighting as if they were benders, but only used the techniques with their own to make them practically unstoppable.

"It's fine," he said. There was an awkward silence between them for a moment or two before the girl spoke up.

Sticking her hand out for him to shake it, she introduced herself, "My name is Suki, I'm Katara's friend," she said softly, feeling the hand of the man before her as he grabbed hold of her hand and began shaking it.

"I'm Zuko, Katara's—"

Suki nodded, smacking a fan against his lips before he continued his sentence, "I know, but," she looked around, inching closer to the prince, "if I were you, I wouldn't go around telling everyone that news just yet. Her brother already hates you, thinking that you have deflowered her, don't give him anymore reason to want to kill you in your sleep," she whispered.

Zuko's hand went up to the fan, moving it off his lips and out of his face, a small grin plastered on his lips, "I'm a light sleeper," he said.

Suki sighed, a small smile etched into her very own lips as she eyed him, "Ok, it's your funeral," she said as she brushed past him.

Zuko watched her leave, perhaps he and the Kyoshi Warrior could be friends, besides he would love to spar against her sometime.

* * *

Turning back he saw that Katara had exited the fountain and was currently drying out her hair with a towel. Slowly approaching her, Zuko saw that she wasn't alone. Getting out of the fountain across from her was Jet.

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he watched the two for a moment, but soon decided that if Katara was with him, she would not think of cheating on him with someone else. She would be bold enough to tell him that she wanted to be with another guy and be done with it. And now that he thought of it, it scared the crap out of him. To think that she might leave him one day.

Pushing all thoughts aside he approached the two.

"You really think so?" he heard Jet asking Katara.

She merely shrugged, "Hey girls know what they want," Katara laughed lightly, "I defiantly know what I want," she winked at him, this Zuko caught and a chill ran through his body.

The way she looked at him made Zuko want to rip apart the boy in questioning, but he couldn't do that. Jet and Katara truly seemed to be the only two that he could talk to comfortably without feeling like an outcast…and he had only met everyone this morning. But he knew things wouldn't get any better before someone started trusting someone.

Jet noticed Zuko approaching and quickly straightened up slightly, Katara seeing this and turned her gaze to see Zuko approaching, "Zuko," Jet waved cautiously.

Zuko nodded, as Katara walked to him, embracing him for a few moments, "I saw you with Aang today," she sighed, pulling away, "how did it go?" she asked.

Looking down for a moment, he met her gaze, "It went well but, I don't know, perhaps I am not the one to teach him," he began.

Katara placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.

Really, what was with women and silencing him today?

"Listen, I know you're the one to teach Aang firebending, you just have to be patient and understanding. He is still just a kid," she said, hooking her arm into his and leading him away from Jet, down towards her room, "and sometimes he doubts himself. As his teacher you need to let him know that you believe in him and that you will be there for him every step of the way," she kissed his cheek, as she leaned against her door.

Zuko smiled into their kiss as his hand found the knob, slowly unlatching it, feeling the door sway backwards due to their weight.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Katara practically drug him into her room.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" he asked her as she began to lead him to her bed, "I mean, your brother hates me," he whispered into her hair.

Katara sighed, knowing that the Sokka factor would take a toll on things and knew that she had to have some words with him later, "You're probably right," she smiled as she had another idea, "come take a bath with me," pulling his hand behind her as she walked.

Zuko smiled allowing the waterbender to lead him into the security of the bathing quarters.

* * *

Fire Nation:

Fire Lord Ozai sat in his study, his head in his hands as he tried to think of another way to persuade the council that this was going at things all wrong. But it seemed like no matter what he did, they refused to listen unless it was the only conversation they wished to have and that was Ozai accepting Zhao's plan.

He was frustrated, tired and needed to think of a way to keep these old bastards at bay. If he was overthrown, then he would leave it up to his son to take care of Zhao and take his place on the throne. And once this war was over, he would search for Ursa and try to make their family whole again…and he would talk to his son about replacing the council with new members.

'Damn bastards,' he snorted under his breath.

* * *

The door to the Fire Lord's study creaked open, light poured into the dimmed darkness and Azula entered quietly. She walked towards her father's desk, seeing that he was in deep thought and sighed heavily. Zuko had only been gone a couple of days and already she began to feel something, it was the same feeling she had when she left the palace on her voyage to the Earth Kingdom.

Sadness?

Placing her hands on her father's shoulders, she felt his body tense as he jerked upward, frightened slightly by the sudden presence in his private study.

He was going to demand that whoever it was that had entered leave, but when he saw that it was Azula he merely sighed, smacking his head against one hand as the other reached up for hers, tapping it softly.

"Father," she began, "what are we going to do?"

Well there was no, 'Hey how are you? Have you been having a nice time?' Ozai smiled, it was always straight to the point with Azula.

Running his hands down his worn out face he leaned forward, slumping his head against the wooden surface of his desk, "I don't know," he mumbled, "I don't know, Azula."

For the first time in years Azula was witnessing her father slipping into depression. There had to be something they could do, something they could say that would make these men realize that genocide was not the way to go. No matter how much you want to win at something.

"We'll figure something out father," she whispered, "we have to."

* * *

Zuko and Katara sat in the hot steaming waters of the tub, relaxing for a little while. Zuko leaned against the rim, his legs tracing the outside rims as Katara managed to snuggle her way in between his legs.

At first it made him uncomfortable, but he grew accustomed to it. After all it was only Katara, the woman he wanted to perhaps spend the rest of his life with and they would probably find themselves in more awkward positions then this.

At the moment his fingers were twirling a few stray strands of hair gently as his she leaned her back into his chest, her hands resting on his knees.

She could get use to this. These moments they shared that were peaceful and gentle…she enjoyed these and hoped that there would be more to come.

* * *

"The Fire Lord still refuses to follow through with our desired orders. We have warned him of replacing him, but that does not seem to faze him in the least," an old man whispered to another as they walked down the long corridors of the palace.

The other nodded, a young man walked behind them, "Then we will have to show him how much it will faze him once his position and title have been stripped from him and his children."

The man who walked behind the two elders, his face was hidden by his cloak, but what you could see was his wicked grin that revealed itself after hearing the conversation between the two council members before him.

"It is time the Fire Nation had a stable and worthy ruler."

"Agreed," the three declared and with that they were off to set their plan into motion.

* * *

**So what do you think?**


	26. Chapter 24

**AN: Ok so here is where things begin to divert from the actual show...we all know Azula went crazy and Ozai was just pure evil, but, this is my story so this is how it goes. Now things will begin to get complex and complicated as things begin to unravel and the truth comes out. So with that, enjoy the rest of the chapter and I will see you all next chapter! Oh and please, tell me what you think!  
**

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the massive corridors, gasping sounds resonated and in the darkness of the night, sounded as if a chase was afoot.

* * *

Azula had been running for a good ten minutes. Earlier she had been out on the training grounds, performing the more complex combinations that Zuko had taught her before she was suddenly ambushed.

Several of the palace royal guards had surrounded her, all were weaponry specialists and there were none that bended. As she found herself trapped, a few members of the council approached, declaring that Princess Azula was a traitor, as was her brother Prince Zuko and as was their father, Fire Lord Ozai.

The declared that they be stripped of their titles and executed as all traitors should be.

Azula's eyes widened at the blasphemy that she heard, spewing out of the old bag's mouth and she couldn't do anything at the moment but hiss and clench her fists, narrowing her eyes dangerously. Waiting for the right moment to attack.

Once the old fool had finished his declaration, he commanded the soldiers to finish her off and move on to find Fire Lord Ozai. But Azula could not have this, she wouldn't. She would not allow her own countrymen to kill her.

As the soldiers closed in on her, she saw something in their eyes, it was sorrow and sadness.

Each of them mumbled, "Forgive us Princess," or "I am sorry Princess," but Azula did not reply. Instead she leapt up, round kicking and igniting fire from her feet, knocking the soldiers down for a few moments as she darted over their bodies and towards the council members.

Taking in deep breaths as she entered the hallway, Azula calmed herself, positioning herself in the steps for bending cold fire. Her targets were already on the far end of the hall but she knew if she concentrated enough she would hit her target.

'Remember what ZuZu always said,' she thought to herself, closing her eyes, feeling the pull of energy.

Sparks surrounded her fingertips as she circled them around, her eyes darting open and narrowing as a vicious grin overcame her features and in one daring thrust of her right arm, Azula sent the lighting down the hall, striking her targets dead.

Suddenly the sounds of groaning and footsteps reached her ears and she knew the soldiers had gotten back to their feet, thusly she continued to run down the hall, frantically searching for her father.

* * *

Zuko found that on this night, sleep had eluded him. He had tossed and turned, trying to find a way to fall into slumber, but alas he could not. Instead he stood, stretching out his limbs and exited his room, heading towards the courtyard.

It was a beautiful night, much like many other nights, but for some reason on this night, his heart ached, he felt as if something terrible had happened and for the life of him he didn't understand why.

Then it suddenly dawned on him, he had never sent the messenger hawk to Azula and his father as promised.

Slapping his palm to his face Zuko darted back through the halls to his and Katara's shared room and found the messenger bird cooped up by the window, sleeping soundly.

Reaching in his bag he grabbed parchment and ink and began to write down a simple message to his father and sister.

The letter read:

Father & Azula,

I have successfully made it to the Western Air Temple in the Ti Fei Ravine. The Avatar and his companions are here and I have been successful in communications. Avatar Aang has agreed to help us, but he requires a firebending master. This I am not, but I assured him that I would help him as much as I can and teach him all I know.

How are things going there? Have the council given in or do they still persist?

Zuko

Smiling at the letter he rolled the parchment up, slipping it into the cylinder tube on the back of the bird.

Picking the bird up by its feet, allowing it to jump onto his arm, he whispered the location in its ear and watched as it took flight, disappearing in the brightness of the moon.

Turning around slowly he saw Katara laying there, her dark curls placed gracefully over her backside and some cascading off the side of the bed. Her hand dangled out over the bed's edge slightly as she faced the window. Sighing, Zuko approached, sliding her body more onto the bed to prevent her from falling off and taking his place next to her.

* * *

"Father?!" Azula yelled as she darted down the hall, the guards were just now turning the bend and charged after her.

Azula skidded to a halt as she entered the war chamber, slamming the doors behind her.

Empty.

Looking around she tried to find another way of escape but there was none, there was only this one entrance and exit. But wait. She smashed herself up against the stone wall, scooting into the corner of the room where immense darkness lurked, hoping that this would be cover enough.

Crouching down she waited for the guards, hoping that they have either past her by or were perhaps about ready to enter, giving her a chance to escape while they searched the room for her.

Suddenly the door creaked open, shadowed figures stretched across the war chamber's floor as the figures walked inside. Their palms were ignited and Azula found herself cursing in silence.

But wait. The men that were sent after her were soldiers of non-bending abilities…perhaps…

"Princess?" one called out.

"Princess Azula, it is I Commander Nikko Zehng," he said softly, his eyes scanning the room for any signs of movement, "Princess?" he called again.

At first Azula laid silent, watching as the group of firebenders continued their search, trying to remember who this commander was.

Suddenly it dawned on her; he was Katara's escort and the only guard Katara had entrusted her life with.

Taking a deep breath she emerged from the shadows, hoping that this was not some mistake.

"Commander?" Azula called out to him.

He and his men turned on their heal, bowing out of respect before running up to her and grabbing her by the arm, leading her from the war chamber and down the hall.

"Princess, your father has instructed that we get you to safety," Nikko began as they rounded the corner.

Azula tried to pull herself from his grasp, "Where is my father?" she asked, seeing that they were at a dead end. The seven soldiers behind her turned around, facing the hall just in case they should have any unwelcoming visitors as Nikko approached the wall with the princess in hand.

Reaching up and grabbing hold of one of the lantern mounts on the wall, a small rumble was heard and suddenly a gust of air brushed past Azula, the wall opening before her very eyes.

Cobwebs and dust layered the walls, "Your father is waiting for us at the docks," he said, "men, follow quickly," he ordered the other soldiers.

The wall sealed behind them and each of them ignited their palms as they walked through the damp and darkened tunnel.

"Your father instructed us to find you and bring you to the docks. He has prepared an airship to take you to a safer location until this is all sorted out," Nikko stated, "he also commanded that I and my men escort you, insuring your safety," he continued to look forward, not giving her a side glance.

For the remainder of their journey it was quiet between the soldiers and the princess.

* * *

Just outside, near the docks where his daughter's airship was waiting, Ozai paced back and forth, hoping that Commander Nikko and his men were able to get his daughter with very little trouble. Sighing he released the topknot from its hold, allowing his hair to cascade down his shoulders and began massaging his temples, waiting for them to arrive.

Resting there for a moment Ozai heard the faintest of sounds. Looking up his eyes made contact with a messenger hawk as it made its decent landing on a small stone post just before him.

Walking the small steps it took to get to the bird, Ozai pulled the parchment from the canister to reveal a letter from Zuko. He was still at the Western Air Temple, Ozai smiled after reading that the Avatar had heard their plea and was going to do all that he could to help and his son; Ozai's son would teach the Avatar firebending.

He had never felt so much joy in the past few years than what he was feeling now.

But soon his happiness was overborne by worry and he knew that their situation had only gotten worse. He had to get Azula out of here and soon.

* * *

"Come your highness," Nikko said as the wall before them opened, allowing the moonlight to pour in on them, "your father should be just up ahead," he stated, watching as the princess darted off in the direction that he pointed to.

"Father! Father!" she yelled as she ran up towards the massive airship. Looking around Azula saw no one, but soon her eyes traveled over to a bird as it took flight only to see that where it took off from was none other than her father's arm.

Joy filled her as she ran to him, engulfing him in her embrace.

* * *

Ozai was joyful, tearful and most of all, exasperatingly happy that nothing had happened to his daughter.

His hand pressed into her locks as he held her tightly, whispering in her ear, "Azula, I'm so relieved to see you unharmed," kissing the top of her forehead they remained like this for some time before Nikko and his men interrupted.

"My lord, we should get going," Nikko stated softly, not wishing to break the moment between father and daughter, but Ozai knew the young commander was right.

Azula looked over her shoulder at the young commander with sorrow in her eyes; she didn't want to leave, not without her father and especially not with him by herself.

But there was no point in arguing. It had all been arranged, therefore it must be done.

"Come Azula," she felt a tug at her arm, looking to see her father leading her to the massive airship, "Commander Nikko and his men have sworn allegiance to you and your brother. They will be there with you every step of the way," he said, looking past her at the young men then back at his daughter, "I need you to be brave and give your brother my love," he pulled her into another hug, only this one was much different, it was if he were saying goodbye, "and you listen to him, do you understand me?"

Tears began to gather in her eyes as she looked at him, "Yes father," she nodded in agreement, giving him one last hug.

"And no matter what happens you stick by one another," he kissed her head again before sending her off, "I love you Azula," he said as he watched her walk up the small planked bridge, disappearing behind a sealed door, soon taking off like the bird had for the Western Air Temple.

* * *

Ozai stood there, watching as the massive sky ship slowly began to shrink, until it was nothing more than a twinkle in the moonlight. With a heavy heart he turned away, prepared to face the demons he and his forefathers had long ago created.

* * *

**So what did you think? Was it too soon? If so I can write a few more chapters between! Just let me know everyone!**


	27. Chapter 25

**AN: Ok so I know this is short and its kind of slowish moving, but it is yet again one of those "story mover alongers" and I hope you enjoy it. I tired being a bit more detailed in this, and I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think and let me warn you, from here on out the plot thickens, relationships are discovered, resurfaced, burned. Trust is an issue among the gang and it seems as if things will never get better for the war effort. So with that lovely little mental note, Enjoy! Oh and tell me what you think!  
**

* * *

Azula stood quietly out on the airship's deck, her body leaning against the sturdy iron railing, her hair undone dancing gracefully with the wind and her loose robe swaying around her body. The moon was reborn, into nothing by a small sliver and yet, it still illuminated the night sky just a beautifully as a full moon would.

Her eyes remained fixed on the moon, her mind flashing with all the memories of a young woman with white hair and the painful things she had done to ensure the safety of her people. Sighing she looked away, down at the barren land that slowly slid beneath the ship, watching as the sands changed their dunes by the direction of the winds, the rogue animals lurking about in search of something edible. But other than that, this was the only place in the Fire Nation that contained no life whatsoever.

Traveling slowly from over the edge of the railing, her hands came to her face, running down it calmingly as she tried to force back the pressure of sleep that slowly crept upon her. There was so much she had to do, so much that she and her brother had to accomplish and there was so much that she overlooked that resulted her being where she was now. If only she had killed Zhao when she had the chance, perhaps none of this would be possible. If only the council wasn't filled with crazy old slime balls, then perhaps her father could call an end to this war and then there would be peace.

She snickered at the thought. Peace. In a lifetime of war, she wondered what peace was like, how she would feel if she did not have to carry out orders of murder or capture or plunder. What if she could just be a girl for once? This made her laugh, the only life she was accustomed to, was the life she had known her entire being, if that changed…how would she cope? Would she be alright?

* * *

From the safe distance, the young commander watched as Azula stood out of the deck, loosing herself in the sea of thoughts that stormed within her. This was a difficult time for his nation and he knew that this had to be a difficult time for the princess. Her father, left behind to fend off an entire nation of ruthless genocide lovers, her brother, hopefully ensured his safety with the water maiden and Avatar and herself…well he didn't know where she stood in all this, he didn't know where her mind was. But he knew that the princess was a changed young woman after the water maiden arrived.

Nikko smiled, he enjoyed Katara's company immensely, even though he hardly spoke, they had an understanding with each other and Katara turned out to be one of his greatest friends.

Sighing briefly the young commander straightened his armor the proceeded to approach the princess.

"Princess Azula?"

She turned, her hair blowing with the wind, her eyes narrowed gently and her lips curled into a slight frown, "Yes commander?"

* * *

"The Princess escaped my lord," two cloaked figures stood before Zhao and the council members, the wall of fire in the throne room rising intensely.

"What?!" Zhao bellowed as he emerged from the throne, his eyes set ablaze.

One of the cloaked figures approached him, removing their hood from their face. Dark black curled locks fell from the hood, cascading down the young female's back, pooling round her shoulders, her eyes were dark greenish blue, her skin slightly darker than Zhao's but paler than that of a water tribe national. Her lips were gentle and smooth, her face thin a beautiful. She stood, ranging almost to his height, if not a mere inch or two shorter.

"We know the course of direction they have gone father," her voice was gentle but with a bit of an edge to it, "one of the main air fleet ships is missing, and several soldiers reported seeing the ship head west," she finalized, "only we do not know exactly where the ship is headed."

Zhao paced the floor, one hand behind his back, the other resting on his chin, "Bring in Ozai, he will tell us where his daughter is heading," Zhao commanded, his daughter bowed, before walking away, Zhao turning to the other cloaked figure and the council members, "torture him until he tells us what we want to know," he commanded.

"Yes, sir," the figure bowed, before walking towards the doors, prepared to aid the new Fire Lord's daughter bring in their newest prisoner.

* * *

The messenger hawk Ozai had sent off flew in a blazing fury, its wings sliced through the air bringing it closer towards its destination. It had only been flying for an hour or so until it finally landed on the stone surface of the window, perching itself inside to safety.

Flapping its wings gently as it rested on the window sill, it chirped, trying to let someone know that it had arrived.

Zuko was the only one that heard it, since he still had not managed to find any sort of comfort in sleeping. Something was just eating away at him that he couldn't quite place.

Sitting up, he tossed the sheets off his body and approached the bird, holding out his arm for it to take refuge on it. Seeing this, the bird flew over to him, bowing its head slightly so Zuko could take the message from the canister.

The letter read:

Zuko,

She is coming. Take care of her and no matter what happens, know that I have and will always love you both.

Your loving father,

Ozai

After reading this the parchment slipped from his hands, his eyes focused on the ground and the bird flew back to the window. Zuko seemed to have lost the sense of breathing, he felt as though his heart was being ripped from his body and he couldn't describe the immense amount of fear and sorrow that he held. His father's letter indicated nothing as to what was going on, but he knew that if things had gotten to the point where his father could no longer protect Azula, that he would send her to find him.

What had happened?

* * *

"Do you want to talk?" Nikko asked Azula.

She sighed, turning her gaze away from him and back out onto the vast amount of nothingness that seemed to stretch on for miles, "What is there to talk about? I'm seen as a traitor to my own people, my father is now at the mercy of a man who shows no compassion, no mercy whatsoever and my brother," she sighed, "my brother is somewhere out here. I just hope that he is alright," her eyes traveled over to the commander at her side, she saw that he merely nodded his head and gave and audible hum.

Nikko gave a sideways glance at the Princess before he began, "Everything will work out in its own time princess," his hand traveled across the railing, grasping hers in his, "and know that none of us on this ship, even several of our nations patrons do not think of you or the Prince or even Fire Lord Ozai as traitors to our nation," he gave her a reassuring smile, "if we thought that, do you think we would be here with you now?"

"Thank you Commander," she smiled up at him.

Nikko shook his head, "It is nothing to thank me for Princess. I have seen how you have changed into a beautiful, mature young woman and have seen how your brother grows ever stronger and more willing to do what is best for his nation. And that is what I admire in leaders. The strength and the courage to go out on a limb, to sacrifice yourself for the good of your nation and its beliefs. You and your family have been the best thing that has happened to our people since this war begun and trust me when I say this, you have more supporters then you give yourself credit for."

* * *

"Rahhhh!" a scream of agony erupted from Ozai's lips as another strike from the flamed whip crashed down upon his flesh, searing his back, leaving smoldering lashes.

The young woman walked around the once great Fire Lord, snatching his chin in her hand, bringing their faces only a mere inches apart, "Tell us where she is or I swear to Agni I will kill you where you stand."

Ozai mustered up the courage as the two guards held onto the chains that secured him tightly, spitting in her face, "Never," his eyes narrowed and a smirk appeared as he watched her pull back in disgust, wiping away the saliva.

Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as well, "So be it!" Again she rounded him, forcing the whip down onto his bare back once again, only this time she did not hold back. Lash after lash after lash she continued, his screams echoed through the palace and even the city that surrounded it.

Zhao sat atop his newly acclaimed throne, watching the torturing of this weak man and smirked, his vengeance had just barely begun.

* * *

**So...what did you guys think about this chapter? Darker? More detailed? I want to know what you guys thought! Oh and for those of you who went and read my book's first prologue/chapter tell me what you thought of it! I would really like to know! Ok, so with that said, I will leave you guys and gals, I have class tonight...yeah! See you all next chapter! Or if I email you because of an amazing comment that you leave me or if you email me! Later and thanks again! Almost 200 reviews! AHHHH! Ok seriously, I'm leaving now! **


	28. Chapter 26

**AN: Ok so, I've been in a writing mood for the past few days and decided to go ahead and get several chapters done! So here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. You'll get to see a little bit more of Zhao's daughter and learn more about Nikko, who was hardly mentioned in the beginning of the story. Next chapter will revolve around Azula reuniting with her brother, the chase for the royals and the avatar will begin and Azula meeting the gaang. Harsh times are upon us. So enjoy!  
**

* * *

Katara rose the next morning, stretching out her limbs, her gaze sweeping the room to find that she was alone.

The fluttering of wings caught her attention and there perched in the corner of her window rested a Fire Nation messenger hawk. Rising she wrapped the sheets around her body and approached it slowly, a small piece of parchment lay just beneath the window and she allowed curiosity to get the better of her.

Bending over, the sheets leapt forward with gravity as she picked up the rolled up parchment. Her fingers grasped hold of the edges as she began to slowly loosen it of its formed hold to read the scribbling on the paper.

Eyes widening in shock she darted over to her clothes, allowing the sheets to fall from her body and prepared herself accordingly.

The sun had just barely begun to rise as she crept out of the temple, walking down the lone hallway, her shadow stretching along the base of the wall.

The sound of crickets playing their lovely tunes, the chirping of exotic birds, and the rustling of the wind through the trees was heard, making the morning seem peaceful. But the letter that Katara had read made the peacefulness disappear. Someone was coming and the certain someone was Azula.

As she rounded the corner she saw Zuko sitting in a meditation form, his hands forced together, his eyes closed and his entire body facing the eastern skies as the sun was rising. A candle sat before him, as he inhaled and exhaled the flame from the candle grew and shrank with every motion of his chest.

He was in deep thought.

Sensing that right now wouldn't be the best time to interrupt him, Katara sat across from him, folding her legs as he did and just sat there, watching and waiting for him to come back to reality.

* * *

As the sun rose, so did she. She was child of the sun and it was only natural for her to rise up with it.

Azula walked out onto the deck after eating a small breakfast and decided for an early morning meditation. She sat down, facing the sun, feeling its energy surge through her body and began her regulated breathing exercises, trying to find her center, trying to find her peace.

Today she would be reunited with her brother, hopefully, and from there they would decide what to do about Zhao and the council. But also, what were they going to about their father?

Azula felt devastated when she and the others left him behind, but it was by his order to do so and to never turn back. She felt as if a part of her was pried from her very being and that she would never again see her father as the man he once was. This thought scared her.

To think that there was someone out there that would do such damage to him that he would never be the same made her fearful. All her life she had seen her dad as the strongest bender, let alone man in the world. He was invincible and no one, no one could take him down. But now, now she wasn't so sure, she wasn't sure about anything anymore. But once she found Zuko, he would comfort her and he would figure something out.

* * *

The young woman paced back and forth; every now and then did she glance at the mangled body that dangled from the wall, their arms outstretched as well as their legs as they were chained apart.

How many times must she beat this man before he gave her the information that she needed? What more could she do? If she killed him, his suffering would be over and she didn't want that, and if she beat him, his condition only got worse, almost to the point that he could no longer speak.

Sighing she hung her head as her hands rested at her hips. What was she going to do?

Suddenly the sound of feet walking down the dark and dampened cell block reached her ears and she was quickly alerted.

"Neara," a voice called to her, she lowered her arms to see that it was only Cheng, his hood was now removed and his palm was ignited as a means of light, "we discovered that not only did the princess leave, but the missing elite benders, they left with her as well," he stated, his eyes traveling over to Ozai.

Neara folded her arms as she too looked over at Ozai's form, "Anything else?" she asked.

He nodded, pulling out a burnt piece of parchment, "Yea, when they took his outer robes, the guards found this on the inside pocket," he handed it to her.

Her eyes scanned the burnt parchment, only a few words were visible, "Avatar…Air…Ravine?" her brow raised slightly as she tried to understand what this meant, "What the heck is this going to tell us?" she snapped harshly as she burned the paper in her hand out of rage.

Cheng rolled his eyes, "Well it would have been nice if you kept it," he stated, glaring at her for the briefest moment, "but for now that's all we have as a lead."

Neara began pacing once more, "Avatar, well that obviously is mentioning the Avatar, perhaps of his return or perhaps of joining…Air, what could air possibly tell us?"

Cheng shrugged, "Well this Avatar hailed from the Air Nomads so it could either be that or it could be mentioning something about an Air Temple," he stated, his eyes scanning over the battered body of Ozai once again.

Neara nodded, "Ok so the location could possibly be at an Air Temple," she paused trying to think of where all the temples were, "they wouldn't go to one that was far beyond the Fire Nation, they would want to stay close by, especially since the comet is vastly approaching…and Ravine," again another pause, until it smacked her in the face, "Ravine! Which Air Temple is located in a ravine?"

Again Cheng shrugged, Neara groaned in anger, "Really Cheng?!" she stormed past him, on her way to find a map of some sorts, "Come on Cheng!" she yelled.

Sighing he turned away from Ozai, trudging slowly after Neara.

"Kyoshi Warriors…" he mumbled under his breath, his eyes narrowed as he followed suit.

* * *

Her foot made contact with the wooden door, forcing it open very quickly. Dust fell from the top of the door's frame, the room beyond the door was shrouded in darkness and so she needed light once more. With a simple snap of her fingers, a small flame appeared, hovering over her palm.

The library hadn't been used, or at least the one containing information on the Air Nomad Civilization.

Walking through the dust encrusted room; Neara searched the book casings for any guidance, "FNC… WTC… ANC!"

Cheng walked in behind her, he ran his half gloved fingers across the surface of the book cases, only to flick of the cast of dust that collected at his fingertips, "Does no one around here know anything about housecleaning?" he demanded, his nose wrinkled slightly.

Neara made an audible groan as she began pulling parchments and documentation from the shelving.

For several moments she lurked through the shelves finding anything that could help her discover the location.

Finally with her hands full she walked over to a table, lighting a small candle that was completely overthrown with dust and splayed out all the information she had before her and Cheng.

As he watched Neara scan over the paperwork and maps he decided to inform her of a few things, "I heard that Nikko was the commander of the elite benders."

Not looking away from the information before she replied, "Yes and your point?"

Cheng shrugged, "Nothing, I just thought you should know that he went with the princess," he leaned closer, "knowing how you two have _history_ and all," a smirk lit his features as he rounded her.

Trying not to listen to him she searched through the various maps before her, "That was a long time ago Cheng," her eyes narrowed as she came across something that seemed to have been the answer, "things have changed."

* * *

Sitting behind the wall of flames, Zhao listened intently to his daughter and her intel, "I believe that Azula has gone to the Ti Fei Ravine, the location of the Western Air Temple, a place where the Avatar could take safe refuge," she motioned.

Zhao nodded, she had done well, "So what do you plan to do?"

Neara stepped closer, her fists clenched into tight balls at her sides, "We will strike them when they do not expect it. Send in only an elite team, myself and Cheng to engage them. If taken by surprise, then we should be victorious."

"Then go and prepare."

* * *

Opening his eyes slowly, Zuko focused on the serene face sitting across from him.

Arching a brow he wondered why she was up this early but noticed that there was something clenched between her fingers and palm.

She knew.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he opened his eyes once again to see her staring at him, catching him off guard for a brief moment.

"When?" that was all she asked, it was all she needed to ask.

Zuko looked over her shoulder, at the rising sun, "Soon."

* * *

**Hmmm so there is some interesting developement with the newest characters eh? Who is Neara and where the heck did she come from? Tell me what you think guys! I love hearing from each and every one of you!**


	29. I Need Your Opinions!

**AN: Ok so, this involves you guys! So please read this. I received an email from one of my reviewers/fans of this story and they requested I do a vampire story, involving Zuko and Katara. Now the question is…if I write it, will you read it and if I write it, what would you prefer, for it to be in the past (avatar worldish) or the present (like our world)? If you would like to see me make an attempt, then please leave a comment. The more the you comment, the more I am to writing it…I just hate the idea of writing something if no one is going to read it you know? So please leave me with your thoughts…oh and before I forget! If I do write this story it will be in first person on both character's accounts and there will be some third personish stuff in there. But that is my strong suit, first person. So with that said, I ask you to leave your thoughts about this idea on the comment/review page for me to read. I cannot wait to see what you guys have to say! Remember to answer 1) Do you want a Zutara Vampire Fic? 2) Past or Present? 3) Will you read it?**

**With that I will leave you and will wait for your responses!**

**Also, let us take a moment of silence in rememberence of those who were lost to us on this day, eight years ago on September 11th, 2001.**

**-Turion  
**


	30. Chapter 27

**AN: Ok so here is the next chapter, just as I promised. And for those of you who gave me your opinions and ideas, thanks! The new story is called "Assassin" and it is a vampire zuatara fic. I encourage you all to go and read it, but if its not your thing, no problem!**

**Also big news! There will be a sequel to "The Concubine Princess" but that does not mean that this story is over yet! But I wanted to let you know, that there will be a sequel and I hope you all will enjoy it! I was never one for epilogues. Ok, so with that said, enjoy this chapter! And let me know what you think.  
**

* * *

Azula prepared herself for the landing. The temple had been spotted only a half a mile away, but something else caused them to land much sooner.

A red fabric, tangled in the trees caught the sight of the captain, as well as many crew members. A Fire Nation insignia was seen and it looked as if this was some sort of a smaller air vessel.

Azula cringed when she saw it and prayed that it wasn't the sight of a crash, nor was it the sight of where perhaps her brother drew his last breaths.

Commander Nikko approached her as the soldiers scurried about the ship, preparing it for a landing, "We should be landing momentarily Princess," Nikko bowed before turning away.

Looking downward at the deflated aircraft below she called to the commander as he began to walk away, "Commander," her eyes remained fixed on the red material sticking out from its green shrubbery surroundings.

"Yes Princess?" walking back towards her, he bowed a traditional bow before standing upright, his arms folded behind his back.

Smiling, sensing that perhaps there was an adventure waiting beyond this point she turned to him, "I am no longer seen as the Princess of this country, so, from now on please, call me Azula," she stated, her tone defining finality.

Nikko nodded, knowing that it would not be wise to counter what she had commanded, "As you wish," hesitating for a moment he sighed, a small smile formed in the crook of his mouth, "and please, Azula, call me Nikko, commander seems…" he couldn't find the right word for it, "well it doesn't seem to define my being."

Azula turned to him, the ship swayed gently before making a rather large thud against the earth, her hand gripping the railing tightly, "Very well Nikko."

* * *

Three small air balloons sailed west of the Fire Nation capital, five soldiers in each balloon, including Neara and Cheng, who at the moment was sharpening the blades of his knives.

Neara stood, leaning against the small basket railing, her eyes scanning the sky for any clue or indication that the Princess's course had changed.

They had been at it for about two hours now and already were they getting irritated and bored easily.

Several times Cheng threatened to throw soldiers overboard if they talked, whined, breathed in any way that caused him discomfort but they did not seem fazed in the least.

"So," Cheng began as he continued to run his fingers over the blade, "are you ready to see your beloved once again?"

Neara sneered, at times Cheng really knew how to get under her skin and if nothing more, she wished that right now she could throw his sorry carcass over the railing but decided that she would need him when they engaged the Avatar and the royals.

"I'll take your silence and crude face as a yes," his knife's tip pointed at her, the glare from the blade flickered over her face.

Shaking her head she slumped to the bottom of the vessel, looking up at the soldier who was, at the time, navigating, "How much longer soldier?" she demanded.

The soldier looked down at her, his eyes steel and cold, "Perhaps a day or two at best," he mumbled, "but only if we pass this storm in time," he said, pointing towards the gathering clouds. Dark and dangerous they seemed.

Rubbing the temples of her head she sighed, "Very well. Make plans on making camp tonight," she muttered, obviously angered by the delay.

* * *

Zuko and Katara walked hand in hand down the cobble stone pathway that Zuko and Aang had recently visited while talking amongst themselves over many things. Katara's eyes remained fixed on the ground as Zuko's remained fixed everywhere else. It was still early, but there was no telling when her brother would pop out from the shadows and lung at him, aiming for kill.

"I wonder what happened that made Ozai send Azula to us," Katara mused over out loud, her thumb caressing the top part of Zuko's hand, "it obviously must be something drastic, I mean sending the Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation to a group that is considered the enemy must mean it's terribly serious."

Zuko had told Katara all that he knew, so they seemed to be on the same page, both drawing a blank as to what had occurred that forced his father to send Azula to them for protection.

Shrugging Zuko returned her affection, his thumb now caressing her hand, "I don't know," he sighed, pulling Katara down onto the bench that they began to walk past, "all I know is that I have to do whatever it takes to ensure her safety and if that means I must separate from you group because they are unwilling to accept Azula then…"

Katara didn't want to think of him leaving her again. She could hardly stand being without him for the few weeks that she was and now that she had him back, she wasn't going to allow herself to be parted from him again.

Her fingers traveled up to his lips, "Then I shall vogue for her. Azula has done many terrible things, but, I have come to forgive her and see past the walls that she places around her. If they do not listen to you, then they shall surly listen to me…" she paused looking around, "and I know that Jet would do everything he could to ensure her safety as well."

Zuko turned to her quickly, his eyes confused for a moment, "What?"

Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, Katara blushed slightly at his gaze, "Zuko, Jet…Jet has feelings for Azula," she began slowly, "and I know it may come to you as a shock but I think that she too likes him," finishing she saw the shocked expression written all over his features.

Trying to comprehend what she had just told him he tried to reiterate what she had said, "Jet, Azula…" he glanced away, trying to picture this in his head, the raised his brows as he looked back at Katara, "together?"

Katara giggled, older brothers were always so hysterical whenever their little sisters were getting together with boys. And Zuko was having one of those big brother moments.

"Katara I don't think—"

"Katara!" Sokka screamed out for his sister, cutting Zuko off immediately, "Katara where are you?!" he yelled again.

Both Zuko and Katara groaned, emerging from the gardens to see Sokka standing out by the fountain, stretching his limbs out for another vigorous day of nothing.

"What is it Sokka?" Katara asked softly, walking the distance between her and her brother.

Zuko on the other hand remained where he was, not wishing to interfere, nor wishing to rip the watertribe prince's tongue out if he dared throw anymore insults his way.

Embracing her gently he pulled her away from Zuko, "Where's breakfast and what are you doing with _him_?"

Katara only had so much patience, "Breakfast hasn't been made yet and I can be with him whenever and wherever I like and I can be with him just because I want to be with him," she said, turning on her heel, snatching Zuko by the wrist and pulling him away.

"Fine!" Sokka yelled, "He can stay! But he's rooming on the other side of the temple!"

"Temple, temple, temple…temple," he looked around, his voice echoed throughout the ravine as it bounced off the walls, "temple."

"Ughh!" he threw is hands up in the air, storming off after something just to get his mind off of food.

* * *

"Well it doesn't look like the sighting of a crash Prin—Azlua, it appears that he landed," Nikko began as he walked Azula up towards the war balloon's fabric material, "it appears he used it's canvas for shelter and tied it off to the trees, and it seems as if he had a fire going as well," his foot brushed against some dead ashes of timber in a rounded form and knew that this was Prince Zuko's camp.

Azula nodded, "Very well, must we continue on foot, or do you recommend we take the airship?"

Nikko turned away, looking at the manmade path that continued west, and then looked up at the massive airship, "Perhaps a small team should travel through the forest, while the airship follows behind. We don't know if there were any forces sent after us, and leaving this here in the middle of the jungle," he shrugged, "well, it will be easy to spot."

Nodding Azula walked towards the path partially, "Very well. You there!" she commanded, several soldiers ran to her and their commander, bowing respectfully, "Collect the war balloon and store it on the ship, only a few of you will be accompanying myself and Commander Nikko into the forest, the rest will follow us in the airship," she paused waiting for them to nod or something, "let's move!"

The soldiers scattered, gathering everything they could of the war balloon from the site and hauled it onto the ship. Meanwhile, Azula, Nikko and two other guards packed a few belongings for the journey through the woods.

"Alright, when we make camp, we will signal you with on small flare," Nikko said, "small enough that from a distance it won't be seen," he watched as his crew nodded, "now when we approach the Prince and the Avatar, do not engage in any form of physical contact. There shall be no engaging, they are not our enemy. Is this understood?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" the soldiers yelled.

"Good, you are dismissed," he said, but pulled aside the soldier he was leaving in command, "be on the lookout. I fear that we may have some company following us, if this is so, please alert me immediately," Nikko whispered.

"Yes sir," the soldier bowed, watching as Nikko, Azula and two fellow soldiers left the ship and began to make their way through the thick jungle.

They would reach their destination soon, but did not know of the enemy that followed in close pursuit.

* * *

**So what did you think?**


	31. Chapter 28

**AN: Alright, as I promised, here is another chapter to read! I'm glad for the mixed reviews you all have been sending my way about the Vamp Fic idea! I'm glad to have such honest reviewers! So anyways, without further adu, here is the next chapter to "The Concubine Princess" Enjoy!  
**

* * *

This traveling through the jungle idea…not one of her best ideas. For hours Azula hacked away through the jungle debris, irritated with the fact that she couldn't just burn down the whole damn thing…which honestly seemed to be the better option at the moment.

It was like a maze, confusing and irritating.

Nikko and his men were behind her, but the young commander came up to her, trying to spark casual conversation, perhaps to calm her nerves, or perhaps he was just tired of the stilled silence with the occasional grunt and exaggerated cry from the Princess.

"So, who are we to expect upon our arrival?" he spoke up, causing Azula to jump slightly.

Shrugging her shoulders she hacked away with the machete, trying not to focus too much on the commander at her side, "I don't know really. If ZuZu is still here, that means he's found the Avatar and if he's found the Avatar then he has found Katara. But other than that, I don't know who else will be there."

Nikko nodded, though the Prince and Lady Katara did not pose a threat to him or his men. That did not mean that the Avatar or any other of his traveling companions would be different.

* * *

Katara and Zuko lay in their room, conversing about what they had to do in order to ensure Azula's safety.

Katara had decided that she would talk with Aang and the others as Zuko went to greet her and discuss with her the situation they were in, hoping she could see past the glares and grunts of annoyance…but knowing Azula that would be a stretch.

"So once I've talked with Aang, I'm sure everything will be fine," Katara murmured into his chest, "but he still needs to hear Azula's reasons," she peeked up at Zuko who nodded as his fingers played with the locks of her hair.

Sighing he pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head, not wanting to let her go, "I just hope he will understand. If my father has sent Azula away, that means that something truly dreadful has happened," he paused, "I just hope my father will be alright."

Katara tightened her grip round his waist, kissing his chest lightly, she could feel him tense then relax under her kisses, "Your father will be fine," she looked up at him, with a sympathetic smile, "he's Fire Lord Ozai, he will survive this," she whispered to him, turning her head back into his chest, 'he has to' she thought to herself.

* * *

Azula was getting tired and fed up. What was with all these trees!? She couldn't understand how ZuZu had done it and honestly she was too tired to care.

As she hacked away at the dangling limbs that opposed a means of blockade, she swung carelessly until finally the machete fell out of her hands, her body going limp.

Nikko and his men were conversing about their course of action when they saw the Princess begin to lose her footing and collapse.

Making it just in time, Nikko managed to reach out and snatch her, carrying her bridal style, "Ming, come over here and finish clearing a path," he commanded.

The soldier in question bowed, picking up the machete, making his way towards the commander, "Yes Commander," he mumbled and began hacking away through the forest…much faster than the princess.

About an hour later Nikko and his men along with an unconscious princess found themselves standing at the edge of the Ravine, just on the other side they saw massive buildings carved into the stone, ancient engravings scribbled all across the walls and vines, creeping over the temple, giving it the ultimate rustic, ancient look.

With a smile Nikko shook Azula lightly, jostling her from her sleep, "We've made it Azula," he said, watching as she reached up, hooking her arms around his neck, pulling herself upward slightly, "we made it."

* * *

"Land here and make camp!" Neara demanded.

They had been flying for only a few hours, but winds and the storm slowed their progress immensely.

Cheng, leapt from the airship as it drew nearer to the ground, clearing the landing area from the airships. Once that was done he found himself a nice rock and perched himself atop it, leaning back, listening to Neara bark out orders.

She managed to finish giving commands and slowly progressed her way over to Cheng, who at the moment was gazing at the night stars.

"Only one more day of this and we'll be out of here," she snapped softly, leaning against his rock for support.

"You hope," Cheng replied, "do not forget that we have not only to face the Prince and Princess, but also a team of elite benders, a master waterbender and the Avatar. Our chances are looking a tad bit slim if you ask me," he replied, reminding her off the impeccable odds.

Grunting she slumped down to the ground massaging her temples as she thought of something, "If we could separate them…that would be the easiest thing," she muttered, "but how?"

Cheng sat up, sliding down the rock, taking his place next to Neara, "We observe them for a day or two. Get to know their routine, then when we are sure enough of what it is we must do," he punched his fist into his other palm, "we strike them when they least expect it!"

Neara nodded, "Your right, we need to be smarter than the enemy. We'll wait and watch, then strike when it poses to our advantage," she smiled darkly as her eyes narrowed.

* * *

"Signal the ship! Tell them not to advance until I give the signal!" Nikko commanded as Ming as he called the messenger bird with a whistle.

"Yes Commander!"

Nikko looked at Azula, whose eyes were slowly rolling to the back of her head, "I take it you would like to continue to the temple this way?" he asked, slightly amused.

Her eyes shot open as she bolted from his arms, "No, no I can carry myself," she stated, dusting herself off before straightening her clothing, "hmm, let us continue," she commanded as she saw the pathway of stone steps just a mere feet from her, "well that's convenient," she muttered and began to lead the four man party down the steep ancient temple steps.

Finally making their way down the pathway, Azula found herself and the soldiers pressed against the wall, peeking over to see if there was any sign of life and if so…was it friendly?

"Do you see anyone?" Nikko whispered softly.

Azula shook her head, "No, no one," she muttered, but then a flash of blue caught her eyes, "wait!" she snapped harshly, "I see someone! I think…I think it's Katara!" her heart leapt for joy at this as she and then men slowly came from around the corner.

Squinting her eyes she tried to get a better look at the figure clad in blue, but still could not make out any distinct characteristics. But then, she saw someone else, someone who's stride and posture she could never forget and the way they came up behind the figure in blue, wrapping their arms around them, pulling them close.

"Zuko," she whispered softly, then from the top of her lungs she bellowed, "ZUKO!"

Both figures turned to see her standing across the way, on a building a couple hundred yards off. When they stood there for a moment she paused…could she have been mistaken?

No…she couldn't have!

"Azula!" both figures yelled out, waving their arms frantically at her.

She was so happy that she had found them! She and her men began to walk towards them when suddenly, something whipped past her face, alerting her of someone else.

"FIRE NATION!" was all she heard before the grunting and blasts of fire coming from the soldiers behind her. But something was off, she slumped to her knees, feeling as her body leaned forward. Her head screamed in agony and she didn't even realize what was happening.

The last thing she remembered hearing was her name being yelled frantically and her body being swooped up into a strong pair of arms, "Azula?"

* * *

**What did you think? Who attacked Azula...who caught her...you'll find out! But tell me what you think!**


	32. Chapter 29

**AN: Ok so I know I've been giving you guys some short chapters...well mainly because these are all kind of fillers. But, I promise, next chapter will be much longer because thats when everything starts to happen! We will finally know who Neara truly is, what the gaang will do to stop Zhao and discover feelings that were hidden! So, with that said, enjoy this little filler and be prepared for the massive chapter that should come out either tomorrow or the next day! And please, let me know what you think guys!  
**

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, the quickly as her pupils adjusted to the light. She had been placed inside a room, on a bed and to her right she saw Zuko.

He had spent the entire night at her side, in a small wooden chair, his head leaning against part of the bed. In the corner of the room she saw Commander Nikko, slumped against the wall, his arms folded over his chest, his head hung low. Had he stayed throughout the night?

Slowly she sat up, trying to push back the immense amount of pain she felt in the back of her neck. Stretching out her limbs she rubbed her head and neck, trying to release any amount of pent up pressure that might be there and tried to recall what had happened.

The last thing she remembered was some babbling idiot yelling something about the Fire Nation, she remembered being hit by something with intense force and falling in the arms of a strong savior. But other than that she didn't remember anything…let alone how she ended up in this room.

Suddenly Zuko jerked back from the bed, his eyes widening as he saw Azula sitting there, staring at him with a smile on her face.

"Morning sleepy head," she whispered softly to him.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he replied, "Good morning," he looked at her as he stood stretching, "how are you feeling?" he asked her softly, reaching round her head and rubbing his fingers over the massive bump she had received from the edge of Sokka's boomerang.

Hissing slightly in pain she jolted from his touch, standing before him, her hand clutching the still fresh wound, "I was fine," she muttered, examining her hand for any signs of blood.

"Sorry," he muttered softly.

Looking around she sat back down slowly, Zuko taking his spot next to her, watching as she looked around until their eyes met, "So, what happened?"

Sighing Zuko sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, giving a wiry grin, "Well…hehe, Katara's brother thought you were trying to attack us…so he attacked you last night. Katara and I, along with the commander stopped him before he had a chance to do anything damaging." Zuko replied, his eyes darkening as he recalled the idiot attacking Azula.

"Katara! Is she here?" she quickly asked.

Zuko nodded, "Yea…but she probably isn't up yet, besides you should rest some more," he whispered trying to lay her back down.

"ZuZu, I'm not four years old anymore. I can take care of myself, besides, I want to see Katara…there are things we need to discuss…all of us," her eyes narrowed and Zuko knew that Azula wanted to tell him and Katara of what was happening first before telling anyone else.

He nodded, "Ok, after breakfast I'll bring Katara up here and then we can talk," he bent over kissing her forehead, "but until then, sleep."

Sighing in defeat she crawled up the bed and under the sheets, "Fine," she said in a defeated attitude, watching as her brother smiled from behind the door, and then disappearing behind its closed form.

* * *

As he stepped out of the room, his attention slowly turned to the commander cooped up in the corner and decided that perhaps it was best to leave him where he was. Right now he needed to meditate and eat.

Rounding the corner he came face to face with someone he hadn't expected for another few hours.

Katara sat in his meditation spot, her legs folded, hands upon her knees and her eyes closed. Her posture was perfect and at the moment she was performing a few breathing exercises.

Smiling he walked up behind her, sitting behind the waterbender, placing his hands upon her's as they rested on her knees, "Breath in and out," he whispered, he could feel the shiver run through her body, "feel the energy of the sun, embrace it's warmth," his voice was husky and deep, "concentrate," he whispered once more, removing his hands from hers, taking his place next to her.

Without even opening her eyes Katara began to converse with Zuko as he too began meditation, "How is she?"

"She's fine," he replied back.

A few moments of silence passed between them before Katara heard an exasperated sigh come from the man at her side. Opening her left eye to see if he was alright, she noticed he had his head in his hands and his legs were laid out, bent slightly.

Deciding that meditation was over, Katara scooted over to Zuko, coming up behind him, massaging his shoulders, pulling him towards her, "Tell me," she cooed softly.

Zuko leaned his head back, pulling his hands away, and resting it against her chest, "I don't know what to expect. Azula wants to talk with us after breakfast but," he paused, "but I don't know if I'm ready to hear what she has to say," he confessed softly, running his hand through his dark locks.

Wrapping her arms around him, placing her head in the nape of his neck Katara kissed his cheek, whispering softly in his ear, "It will be ok," she murmured, "and I promise that no matter how difficult it may be, we will do all we can to save Ozai and the Fire Nation." She finished, feeling his hands on her arms.

"Thank you."

* * *

Azula was up and at it, meditating, practicing and conversing with Commander Nikko.

Finally there was a knock at her door and she requested that Nikko go see who it was. If it was the maniac that attacked her yesterday, she demanded that she be able to char him into ash.

Alas it was merely Zuko and Katara. They entered with a small bowl of rice and water for her breakfast.

At the moment that Azula saw Katara, she lunged for the waterbender, embracing her in a locked hug, "Katara!"

Taken back by this, Katara stood there for a moment, unaware of what to do until finally she snaked her arms around Azula, rubbing her back in a gentle way.

"I'm so glad to see you Katara," Azula stated as she pulled away and for a moment Katara thought she saw tears in the princess's eyes.

"Me too Azula," she replied as she walked her over to the bed, sitting next to her.

Zuko and Nikko remained standing as Azula told them of what had happened.

"So, the council is planning to allow Zhao the power he needs to see out to his deranged plan?" Zuko demanded.

Azula nodded, "Dad tried telling the council that it would damage everything and that Zhao was a complete idiot, but the council refused to listen. After you left they began to activate a Coop and there was nothing we could do."

"The Princess was out on the training grounds when several members of the council approached her, declaring her a traitor and demanding she be executed for treason at sundown. That was when we managed to find her," Nikko cut in, his eyes never leaving Azula.

She nodded, "Yes and it was Nikko and his men who got me away safely. Father said that we were to leave and to not come back unless we had the Avatar's support. He said if we came back alone, there would be no hope for us. Zhao would have our heads."

For a moment or two Zuko stood there, his eyes narrowed and steam was practically rolling off him.

What were they going to do?

Katara, little behind on what Zhao had planned, spoke up, "So, what exactly is Zhao planning?" she cut the silence in half with her question.

Zuko and Azula could not look her in the eye, and the commander simply bowed his head, letting one of the two royals explain, for he too was a bit foggy on that.

Clearing his throat Zuko spoke first, "Zhao came to us with the ultimate victory, or so he called it," Zuko began.

"Instead of us fighting the other nations like we have been he suggested—g" Azula continued for him until he cut her off.

"Genocide," Zuko finished.

"On the day of the comet, Zhao plans to harness the power that it will give firebenders, and use our firebending to completely destroy the other nations…" Zuko trailed off.

"Leaving nothing but ashen remains," Azula finished softly.

Katara gasped at what she had heard, bolting up she looked at Zuko with fire in her eyes and at the moment he couldn't tell if it was directed towards him or someone else, "Have you told Aang?"

"I have."

"And?" Katara asked, searching Zuko's eyes frantically, "What did he say?"

Zuko looked up at Katara, sighing. But before he had a chance to say anything, the door to Azula's chamber slammed open. In the door way stood Jet who was holding onto someone firmly by their collar.

"We've got company."

* * *

**So...I know this is a cliffhanger, but what did you think? Ready for more!**


	33. Chapter 30

**AN: Alright, so its not as grand, I decided to cut the chapter into three sections. So...here's the first! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Jet entered, throwing the figure to the ground roughly, "I found him sneaking around the temple, he's a Fire Nation Scout," Jet snarled.

The scout in question did not move or hesitate to get up. He just laid there on his knees as if he were bowing, "Please," he whimpered, "please."

Zuko and Nikko rushed over to the man, kneeling down so they were face to face, "Who are you?" Nikko demanded, praying that it was only one of his men from the war balloon.

The soldier quickly looked up, seeing his commander's face and relief washed over the both of them, "Commander?"

Sighing, Nikko stood, holding out his hand for the soldier to take, "He's one of mine," he stated clearly, "We have an airship with a few soldiers on it, it was our means of transportation. I forgot to talk with you about where we can hide it so that no one would be able to track us easier. I wasn't able to reach my men in time," he continued.

"You can hide it beneath the temple," a new voice carried into the room.

Aang entered, his eyes remaining glued to Azula as he spoke, "There is a system of caves below, some large enough to house your airship," he broke his gaze from Azula, quickly over to the commander, "I can show you if you'd like commander," he stated softly.

Nikko nodded, "Thank you, Avatar Aang, that would be greatly appreciated," he turned, bowing to the prince and princess, "I will go with the Avatar to hide our ship, then I will be back with more soldiers," with that, he, his frightened soldier and Aang left the room with only Zuko, Katara, Azula and Jet.

* * *

"Well," Katara spoke up, seeing how two certain people couldn't break their gazes, stood, grabbing Zuko's hand lightly, "I needed to talk with you about something…in private," she hinted, as she began pulling him away.

Zuko at first didn't catch on, "Yea but I wanted to…" he trailed off, seeing as she widened her eyes slightly then relaxed them, hinting over to the two individuals that seemed to be enthralled in a staring contest, "oh right. Ok, yea, let's go," he muttered, giving one last glance over his shoulder at the two remaining.

Once they had exited the room, Katara giggled as she pulled him down the hall, "You really aren't keen on the obvious," turning back she smiled at him, "come on, let's go for a swim."

Zuko smiled, this was going to be a good day…or at least the parts that he would get to spend with Katara, "Ok," he replied, only now he was picking her up in his arms, darting down the massive flight of stairs and taking her to the hot springs that rested below.

Katara laughed all the way.

* * *

When Katara and Zuko had left, it felt like they took all the air with them. Azula felt like she could hardly breathe as the rebel stood before her, silent as ever.

This was awkward.

Jet stood there, his hand running over the back of his neck as he tried to remember what he should say to her, let alone how to speak, "So," he mumbled, ending the deafening silence, "how, how are you feeling?"

Looking up at him with a small smile she nodded, wrapping her arms around her torso, "Good."

"Good."

Again there was silence and now neither of them knew what to say.

"Well," Jet began as he backed away from her, towards the door, "I'm going to go, I uh, I'll see you around?" he questioned as his hand searched for the knob to the door.

He saw her nod her head and smirked softly, "Yea, ok…" and with that, he vanished behind the door, leaving Azula to herself.

* * *

"So…commander," Aang seemed hesitant as he lead the man down to the caves, the massive air ship lowering itself into the ravine, "you think someone is following you?"

Nikko side glanced over at the Avatar, but proceeded ahead, "I don't know. If someone is following us, it's best to keep a low profile…" he looked over his shoulder at the massive ship, continuing it's decent in the distance, "and having a massive air ship floating around above us is practically screaming our location."

Aang nodded, "Yeah," his grip on his staff tightened when they reached the mouth of a rather large cave, "I think here will do," he said, looking over at the mouth then back at the commander, "do you think your ship will fit?"

Looking again over his shoulder, he saw that they had lowered the massive air ship enough to where he could see the men tending to the rigging, then turned back to the Avatar, "I believe so," his eyes scanned around and he noticed that below a certain point, there was a cloud of mist hovering over the river, but below the temple, "and this mist should provide enough cover if it doesn't fit in exactly."

Soon after, Aang and Nikko directed the vessel through the ravine, giving it signals on when to go and when to halt until finally they had successfully managed to get the ship into the cave, clearly seeing how it was swallowed up by the darkness.

Small flames appeared through the thickness of the black cover of the cave and Aang stood there, waiting to see how many more were exiting the ship.

A total of four, plus the man that Jet had caught earlier, which meant there were eight soldiers, including the commander, and then there was Zuko and Azula. Ten firebenders were staying with them…he only hoped he had not made a huge mistake.

Nikko and his men approached him, bowing graciously to him before regaining their accurate posture, "Thank you Avatar Aang for your assistance and corporation. We are sorry for any inconvenience we may have inflicted upon you," Nikko stated directly.

Blinking a few times, taken back by his statement, Aang held up his hands, shaking his head lightly, "No, no it's no inconvenience at all. I'm just happy to help in any way that I can."

* * *

"Rrahhaaa!"

"Neara calm down…it's just a tree," Cheng declared nonchalantly, "what did it ever do to you?"

Neara was at a boiling point. They had been caught in this stupid jungle for over a day now and she was beginning to feel as though they were lost. Over and over again her eyes scanned over the maps, and yet, she couldn't tell where they were. How could they be lost?

When her final trigger had been flipped, she ignited her fists, blazing a tree into a heap of ash. She was that upset.

"Calm down? How can you tell me to calm down? Do you not understand that if we don't get to them in time, we might lose them? And if we lose them my father will be furious!" she punched another tree; a flame erupted from her hand, burning it slowly to the ground.

Cheng watched her tyraid with little interest, as he seemed to be more occupied by his weapons, "I don't understand why you call him father…he isn't even your real dad."

Neara clenched her fists, "I know, but he is the closest thing I have to a father and he took me in under his wing after…" she trailed off, seeing Cheng suddenly become interested, "never mind. Gather the soldiers and let's keep moving."

With that she whirled around, snatching her pack from the ground and instead of hacking away at the plants that stood their ground, in her way, she simply burned them down.

Sighing, Cheng rose, sliding his sword back into its holster and turning to the troops, "You heard her! Let's go!"

* * *

Kicking a pebble around the courtyard Sokka sighed heavily…he was very bored.

Everyone here was mad at him for his outburst yesterday and he didn't know how he could make them see that he was only trying to protect them.

He didn't know who Azula was; all he realized was the armor and the classic identification of Fire Nation troops.

He wanted to go and speak with Katara, but she was off somewhere with that scumbag Prince and he didn't want to go talk with Azula because one, he attacked her and two, he attacked her and three, he hated the Fire Nation.

Jet was a no go; mainly because he was furious with Sokka attacking the princess…one would think he had affections for her! Aang was furious with the fact that Sokka attacked without even questioning the possibility as to why she would be waving to someone in the temple…most would see that as a dead giveaway that they were not here to attack and Suki…well; it was just awkward talking to Suki period.

After Yue's death, Sokka had a strange pull to the Kyoshi Warrior and for some reason, he wanted her affection, her approval, he wanted to be with her…but that only made him feel shameful.

Yue died not but a year ago and already he was interested in some other woman…what would Yue say?

His life was going in a circle and he didn't know how to control it…all he knew was that if he didn't do something soon, he would lose those important to him and that was not an option.

* * *

Katara and Zuko had been down at the hot springs for some time. Instead of diving in right away, the young couple sat there on the edge, dipping their feet into the water, chatting with one another about things other than what was currently going on in their lives.

After a while Zuko decided to take a dip and only removed his shirt, leaving his pant on. After diving into the water he came up for air, then swam back to the edge where he rested his head between Katara's spread legs, allowing her to lean on him slightly. His shoulders came up over her knees and she was able to massage his back, and then relax for a few moments.

"You know, there's something I've wanted to do ever since we got here," she heard him murmur.

Looking down as he cocked his head backwards, she replied, "Hmm and what is that?"

A smirk appeared on Zuko's face, his hands flew up out of the pool, grasping hold of her backside, flipping her over his shoulder, throwing her into the pool in one massive heap. Massive ripples erupted from where he had thrown her into the water and he couldn't help but laugh loudly as she came up, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she slowly emerged from the water.

Her hands on her hips as she rose up over the water, freezing the water beneath her.

His eyes widened slightly as he watched her rise from the water, watching as small droplets trickled down her toned form. He couldn't help but laugh hysterically once more as she stood there glaring him down. And it wasn't as if she were fully clothed, she was in her undergarments.

"Why you," she approached, then quickly sank into the water, disappearing from his view.

Zuko looked around suddenly becoming fearful…he just pissed of a waterbender in her own territory…big mistake.

Suddenly he felt something grab hold of his ankles, then without avail, he was ripped down through the water, disappearing beneath the surface.

Katara, came up, preparing to surprise him from behind, but when she got up, Zuko was gone.

Looking around she noticed that his shirt was still lying in a pile over off to the side by the water and began looking around for him.

"Zuko?" no answer.

"Zuko where are you?" still she didn't receive any reply, "Zuko this isn't funny!" still there was silence.

* * *

**So...what did you think? Tell me what your thinking right now! Now! **


	34. Chapter 31

**AN: Alright here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh also, I had someone ask me if there would be any relationship developing between Suki and Sokka any time soon and yes actually there will be! After this chapter, feelings are discovered that seemed to be long harbored or not even noticed! I hope I answered your question to your liking and please, tell me what you think!  
**

* * *

"How much further?" Neara demanded as she continued to burn the forest down with a simple brush of her fingertips.

Cheng looked down at the map, his eyes coming across a familiar land marking and knew they were close, "We should be there right about—"

Suddenly a shifting of rocks and a terrifying scream pierces his ears, "Auahhhhhhaa!"

Smirking he folded the map up, slipping into his pack and rushed over to the clearing where he saw the edge of the Cliffside, looking down he saw Neara holding onto a creeping vine for dear life, "Now," he winked down at her, his smile not so amusing to her.

Holding on tightly, she looked up, seeing Cheng walk to the edge, eyeing her situation with a smile. Oh how she wanted to rip that look clean off his face, "Don't just stand there! Do something!" she demanded, looking down slightly as the vine slowly began to lose its hold on the crumbling cliff wall.

Sighing, Cheng crouched down, just in time, latching his hands round her arms, pulling her up one inch at a time, "Use your feet Neara," he hissed as she latched onto him, pulling him slightly forward.

"How?! There is nothing to use my feet on!" she snapped, pulling herself up as much as possible.

"Soldiers, assistance would be appreciated!" Cheng called aloud.

The clamoring of their uniforms and the crunching of the forest floor beneath their feet was heard and suddenly two sets of arms reached out, grasping hold of Neara's hands, pulling her up the Cliffside, practically sprawling her over Cheng.

Jumping up immediately she cleaned herself up, and then turned back to the open ravine before her, placing her hands on her hips, "Call the ship, tell them all soldiers are needed. We strike at sunset," she commanded, her eyes looking down below, seeing a fury animal flying through the ravine, "we'll need every man we can afford."

"Yes Ma'am," the soldiers stated in sync, then disappeared back the way they came, looking for the ship and their fellow soldiers.

Cheng stood, standing by her, looking down at the beast that was flying around, then back at her, "Are you sure you can do this?"

Not even looking in his direction, Neara replied, "Of course. Revenge has never tasted sweeter," she smirked evilly as she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring out over at the sun as it slowly began to make its nightly decent, "and in only a few hours, we'll be on our way back to the Fire Nation."

* * *

It had been over an hour since Zuko disappeared and Katara began to panic. If this was some sort of joke, Zuko would have given up by now or at least revealed himself to her…instead he was still missing.

Running her hands through her hair frantically Katara searched the water once more, still not finding any sign of him anywhere…where could he have gone?

"Zuko!" she called out to him, tears spilling down her face as the inevitable began to sink into the forethoughts of her mind…no one could last that long under water.

'Oh Zuko,' she thought to herself, dipping under the water's surface once more. Only this time did she see something…or someone swimming towards her at an amazing speed.

Hoping to get out of its pathway, Katara emerged from the water, pulling herself out just in time to hear the water explode with action, gasping for air and what sounded like a male.

Quickly she turned as saw Zuko swimming to the edge of the spring, resting his head, face first down, breathing heavily as he tried to regulate his breathing.

Overwhelmed with excitement, Katara bolted back into the water, turning him around to face her and embracing him tightly, "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she pulled away, her hands cupping his face, "Do you understand me?!"

Leaning his head against her forehead, Zuko couldn't begin to describe what had happened, but had to show her what he had seen, "Katara," he breathed out softly, wrapping his hand around her wrist, "there's something I need to show you," he looked up at her, their eyes locking and Katara could tell that this was something serious.

He began to take a deep breath as if to submerge but Katara placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back up against the edge, "Not until you can control your breathing," she demanded, and that was that.

"Now tell me, what happened?"

Zuko leaned back, looking at her through his wet mop top, trying to remember exactly what happened to him under the water, "I don't know. I watched you go down beneath the water, then I felt something latch onto my legs…I thought it was you but suddenly I was dragged through the water rapidly and knew that it couldn't have been you…" he paused, looking at her, "because I saw no one dragging me."

Katara's eyebrow cocked slightly as she moved towards him, feeling his heartbeat and sensing the rise and fall of his chest, "And, what did you see Zuko?"

Trying to clear his dazed mind, Zuko ran his hands over his face, "I saw soldiers, at least thirty or more…whatever it was that had drug me beneath the water, lead me through some sort of underwater tunneling system and it lead to a small spring where I emerged for water and there were soldiers everywhere."

Katara's eyes ran frantically over Zuko's features, trying to better understand what was going on, "They aren't yours?"

Merely shaking his head he leaned further back, resting his head against the ground, "No, I don't know whose soldiers they are, but all I know is that there are many of them…and I heard them talking about capturing fugitives from the Fire Nation…" he leaned forward, grasping Katara's shoulders, "their coming after us," he whispered.

Grabbing his hands quickly Katara pulled him away from edge of the spring, gathering water around their bodies, "Show me," she whispered softly.

* * *

Running frantically through the temple maze, one of Commander Nikko's soldiers frantically searched the ruins for his commanding officer. While he was training, he had seen something…heard something and discovered that he and the others were not alone anymore.

"Commander!" he yelled, running as fast as his feet could carry him, "Commander Nikko!"

* * *

Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki and Nikko were all out, sitting round the massive fountain, discussing where they should make their next possible move.

"Ember Island is somewhere close to the Fire Nation and the Royals have an abandoned beach house there…the family hasn't been there since the death of Fire Lady Ursa," Nikko suggested, "it would be the last place anyone would look for us," he stated.

Aang sat there, looking at the map the commander had provided them with, "It it placed quite a ways from the Fire Nation, but close enough for us to mount an attack on the day of the comet," he mumbled to himself.

"What do you think Sokka?"

Sokka shrugged, his brow twitched as his eyes scanned over their current location, compared to the next suggested location, "As long as we are able to plan and blend in, I don't see what the problem is…" he trailed off, hearing what sounded like someone yelling in the distance, "does anyone hear that?"

Toph slammed her hand into the ground, she could see a man, soldier running towards them, his heart was rapidly beating, his nerves were all jumbled and it seemed as if he had seen something that frightened him terribly.

"Commander Nikko!" the yell rang throughout the temple, so much that it called Jet and Azula forth from their chambers, running wildly out into the court yard.

"What is it Nikko? What's going on?" Azula demanded as she fixed her armored breast plate over her chest.

"What happened?" Jet asked Sokka and Aang.

Nikko and the others stood, looking around for the owner of the voice, still not seeing anyone, but hearing their cries clear as day.

"I don't know," he whispered, "I don't know."

* * *

They had been swimming for a good fifteen minutes before they had finally emerged, but just barely, where their ears stuck out over the water, their eyes leveled with it.

Both blue and gold eyes widened as they saw the soldiers gathering, moving about frantically, "Hurry up! Princess Neara demands that we be at the temple by sunset!"

"You heard him! On your feet!"

Sounds of rushing feet, clamoring of uniforms and the shouts of understanding rang in their ears.

Slowly dipping themselves back down beneath the water, Katara speed through the tunnel as fast as she could, bringing them back to the spring in less than five minutes.

Pulling themselves out, they slipped their clothes on in a panicked state, then grasped hold of one another and began to run up the steps to find and warn the others.

* * *

"How did they find us!"

The soldier shook his head, as he tried to breathe, "I do not know Princess. All I know is that while I was meditating, I heard someone scream and across the ravine I saw Fire Nation soldiers accompanying a young woman and man."

Azula slammed her fist into the closest pillar, "Damn!"

Suddenly after a few moments of silence, wheezing and panting was heard and everyone turned to see both Zuko and Katara, drenched to the bone running towards them with a fury in them, "Soldiers!" Katara managed to gasp out.

Nikko and Azula suddenly approached, grasping both teens in their arms, "Who?" Nikko demanded.

After catching their breaths, Katara and Zuko began, "About 30 to 40 Fire Nation soldiers," Zuko began, as he looked over at his sister, then at the others behind Nikko and Azula, "when we came across them they were gathering themselves and plan on being her before nightfall," he finished, bending over to whip his head around, loosening it of all water.

"And their commanding officer?" Nikko asked, "Surly you got a glimpse as to who he is," he suggested.

Katara shook her head, pulling the water from her hair, then doing the same to Zuko's, "Not a he but a she…a Princess Neara," she confessed softly, not knowing who that was, recalling that she had never met her during her time in the palace.

"Neara?" Both Nikko and Suki gasped aloud, catching everyone's undivided attention.

* * *

**What is this??? Not only does Nikko know Neara...but so does Suki??? Wat? Ok so, tell me what your thinking right now at this exact moment! and GO!**


	35. Chapter 32

**AN: Alright, so here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think!  
**

* * *

Suki's eyes looked as if they were to fall from her face, her jaw slackened greatly and she looked overall as if she were to collapse at the very mention of the name, 'Neara.'

Everyone grew astonished when both the Kyoshi Warrior and Fire Nation Commander somehow knew the said person and their interest grew with each silent second that passed by.

Thoughts raced through everyone's minds. Who was Neara and more importantly, how do they know her?

"Ok," Sokka took the opportunity to step forth in the deadened silence, waving his hands around, getting everyone's attention, "so let me see if I got what just happened. This Neara whatever is after all of us and somehow you both know who she is…am I getting this?"

Nikko and Suki looked at one another for a moment, then back at Sokka, nodding their heads slowly.

Sokka folded his arms over his chest, looking at the two of the expectedly, "Well that's all I'm guessing, you both are gonna have to fill the rest of us in," he declared, plopping down on the stone ledge of the fountain.

Everyone else did as Sokka had done, clearly they wanted to know what was going on and what to expect from their newest arrival.

"Perhaps you should go first," Nikko offered, not quite ready to reveal his story just yet.

For a moment Suki hesitated, how could she tell them that her friend she thought was dead is right now on her way here to kill them all? How could they believe that…how could she believe that.

Taking a deep breath, Suki began, "You know when Kyoshi Island was raided about seven years ago?"

Sokka, Katara and Aang all nodded, "Well, I had just been elected captain of the Kyoshi Warriors and Neara was second in command and she was my best friend," for a moment Suki paused, remembering all the fun times she had shared with Neara, but a grunting noise caught her attention, snapping her back into reality, "anyways, when the island was attacked, it was a Fire Nation Raid. We had done all that we could to push them back, to keep them from destroying our village. Several people were wounded, others dead and some," she paused, narrowing her eyes barley, "some were taken," she looked up at the faces before her, all calm and serene, yet there was a look each of them wore and she couldn't quite place it, "Neara was one of our missing warriors. We thought she was dead," she looked at Zuko, Azula, and then snapped her view over to the commander, "the Fire Nation leaves no prisoners of war alive."

A chill ran down everyone's spine at the bitter coldness Suki held in her voice, but tried to shake it off as she stepped aside, allowing Nikko to then share his story.

"I don't know much about her background, but I know that she was well trained when I had met her. Her hand to hand combat skills were unlike anything I had seen and I knew right away that she would be a handful," he smirked, remembering the time when he had first met Neara, "but that was a long time ago. When she had come to the capital, I was told that she would train with me and sometimes under me. She was talented in combat, but where she lacked true talent was in her bending."

Suki's eyes snapped over to him, she approached him cautiously, "It is her," she whispered in dread, "we were told to never tell a soul…but, Neara was a firebender," she quickly crumbled to her feet, she had prayed silently to herself that her friend remained dead instead of turning against everything she had ever known, "Oh spirits! It is her!"

Tears ran down her face, as she felt herself being held up by a strong pair of arms. Looking up she met the face of the young commander. She felt his hold on her tighten as he stroked her hair, trying his best to calm her, "I'm so sorry," he whispered, "I'm sorry they took her from you and I'm sorry you believed in a lie," he pulled her away, kneeling down to the ground with Suki in hand, "but we have to do something to stop her. We both knew her well, we both know her fighting styles and we can easily take her down if we must," he said with confidence, "but you have to be strong Suki…can you do that?"

She looked up at him while wiping the tears from her eyes, "Yes I can," she stated in a forceful tone, she was not going to allow any harm to befall upon her friends.

She had failed once, she would not fail again, "Whatever it takes," she declared as she and Nikko rose.

"Whatever it takes," he repeated as the rest of the group turned, seeing red seeping through the jungle.

"They're here," Aang declared, stabbing his glider into the ground, pointing out across the ravine.

* * *

Finally they had come to the edge of the jungle and as Neara began to make her way towards the edge of the ravine, a hand shot out, grasping hold of her shoulder, "We aren't going to have a repeat of last time are we?"

It was Cheng. She shrugged off his touch and continued to burn everything that was in her way.

Suddenly they came to a halt. There across the way were the fugitives and the Avatar that her father wanted, all staring her down, preparing for a battle to ensnare. She smirked.

'If it's a battle they want,' she thought to herself, "It's a battle they shall get!" she declared, thrusting her hand upwards, followed by an uproar from the soldiers all cheering and chanting for their soon to be victory.

* * *

Hearing the noise from outside, Nikko's elite benders emerged from the temple, seeing their brothers and friends across the ravine, preparing to attack.

It was a sad day when brother faced brother, but they had pledged their allegiances to Ozai and to Commander Nikko…they would do whatever it took to ensure everyone's safety, even if it meant, killing a brother.

"Commander!" they yelled as they ran up to the group, taking their place among them.

Nikko had almost forgotten about his elite benders when he had seen the numbers they were up against, but once they came to him, joy fluttered round his heart. They could win this.

* * *

"Elite benders," a few soldiers muttered as they recognized the uniforms right away.

The Elite Benders were the most notorious soldiers and benders in the entire Fire Nation. They were the guards to the Royals, they were the children of the Sun, they were the true masters of the element. They were unstoppable.

Neara didn't care if Nikko had a million elite benders; she would take him down and kill him before anyone of them could lay a finger on her.

Her eyes scanned round the ravine, trying to see where they could make their cross and suddenly the answer appeared from the sky.

Lowering down before them, in the heart of the ravine, were the airships she had traveled by, all lining up as if they were a bridge, allowing her and her soldiers to cross.

* * *

"We have to take out those ships!" Aang yelled as he took to the air, flying towards them as they began to form their bridge.

* * *

"ATTACK!" Neara's voice carried throughout the ravine.

The soldiers didn't still themselves, with the command they roared, and then charged like dragons across the balloons, praying silently that they make it across and that this day would come to a peaceful end.

* * *

The gang followed Aang's lead, Katara ran across the temples stretched path, making her way towards the edge of the makeshift bridge, prepared to kill anything that would step foot onto the ground.

Zuko, Azula and Nikko followed quickly after as Toph and Jet, along with Suki all went out to help Aang.

* * *

"Toph!" Jet yelled as he pointed out towards the balloons.

"I got it!" she yelled back, pulling her hands upwards then thrusting them out, making a bridge of earth, allowing both non-benders to run across and attack the war balloons.

Aang headed straight for the mid balloon with a furious speed. Snapping his glider shut, he pushed the air beneath him, forcing him towards the balloon much faster, then thrusting the glider forward he pierced the fabric, exiting on the other side, causing the balloon to suddenly submerge down into the depths of the ravine.

Half of the soldiers had made it across, the other half retuned quickly to the ravine cliff before more balloons were submerged.

Suki and Jet teamed together, the young rebel leader picked up the Kyoshi Warrior, throwing her out towards the balloon, her fans splayed out, slicing right through the material, forcing the craft to plummet at a rapid rate, with her scaling to the next ship.

* * *

Watching as three airships fell from before her, Neara's temper flared. She would not fail, she would not return disgraced and she would kill those who stood in her way.

Suddenly a flash of green and a flash of red leapt from the closest airship, a boy and a girl…the young man was garbed in a Fire Nation soldiers uniform, his hair was ragged and shaggy, his eyes dark brown. In his hands he held two hook swords, armed and prepared he launched himself with a daring cry and one of the firebenders.

The young woman on the other hand approached Neara…in her hands she held two familiar objects. Fans.

Neara's eyes traveled up to meet the face of her attacker and instantly she recognized the young warrior, "Suki," her eyes narrowed as she ignited her fists, ready to defend herself from the marksman warrior.

* * *

There was a strained noise, a distant thudding…something she couldn't quiet place.

Her eyes strained open for a moment, allowing the darkness to consume her. As her hands traveled up towards her face to brush back her hair, she realized that there were metal cufflinks around her wrists and suddenly she became very aware of her surroundings.

Jolting at the slight bang, then a groan, Katara allowed her eyes to fish around through the darkness, hoping that whoever else was in here with her was friendly.

"Hello?" she asked timidly.

Suddenly there was a snapping sound, like when someone would snap their fingers together and then shortly after a small flame illuminated the chamber that she was in…the faces of the two other prisoners were lit up perfectly that Katara felt herself jump for joy, yet fall into a pit of despair.

"Azula, Suki?" scooting closer to the two women, Katara tried to remember exactly what had happened, "What happened? How did we get here…wherever here is," she asked, looking around to see that they were encased in a metal room.

Azula was the first to speak, seeing how Suki wasn't making first moves to speak, "Neara had clearly outnumbered us. She had other defenses strategically placed round the temple that we didn't stand a chance," she muttered, resting her palm in her lap across the other, her head slumping down slightly at the depressing news.

Katara nodded in understanding, ok so they were outnumbered and were defeated. But then something struck her…where was everyone else? Surly they weren't dead!  
"And the others?" she asked hesitantly, noticing that they were not present.

Azula and Suki made eye contact, before Suki began, "They tried to save us but, they couldn't. Not unless it meant jeopardizing everything we had worked for…and we understood. But they promised they would find us," she looked around, anywhere but Katara's eyes, "that I am sure of."

* * *

"Rahhhhaaa!" Zuko blew fire from his mouth, allowing it to billow out around his clenched teeth.

How could he have let them take her like that? How could he have not been there to protect her?

He sank to the floor; burying his head in his hands as he tried to calm himself down…he had let Katara down. He had the chance to save her, instead he ran like a coward along with everyone else. And her face, the look she wore when he turned away, it ate him, right to the core.

"I'm so sorry Katara," he whispered to himself, trying to hold back the tears, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

**So what do you think guys?**


	36. Attention All Readersyes you!

**AN:**

**Alright, so as I've seen, there are some debacles as to how short and perhaps sloppy this last chapter was. Let me just say that I know it seems messy and thrown around, but there is a purpose I swear! I wouldn't throw out a curve ball like that at you without having a good reason to do so! I had written it the way I wanted it before and realized that it was massively huge and annoying and that people would probably fall asleep reading it. **

**So here's what's going to happen. Each character, main character is going to have a flashback of the battle in their own viewpoint, showing what they were dealing with by themselves. Then there will be a final say on what happened from Neara's viewpoint when she approaches her father, telling him how she had come to 'defeat' them. I hope that clears some things up and I am not, I repeat, I am not out bashing the reviewer who came to me and posted this. It was by their review that I did notice that perhaps this chapter was like a slap in the face and jumpy. **

**So I thank you reviewer for that! I hope this clears things up and you are all ready for the chapters that will follow! I promise, well I hope, they won't disappoint!**

**Also everyone, here you can tell me anything that's on your mind about my story. Critiques any and all are always welcomed! It's a mix of the good and the bad that helps improve a story...not that there is technically a bad review, in my mind there isn't, they are just the opinions of another and opinions should be valued. So as I said, tell me exactly what your thinking whether it be ,"WTF JUST HAPPENED" or "OMG I LOVED IT!" or whatever ok! **

**What you have to say means a lot to me, so I just wanted to get that out there and again thanks to the reviewer who posted their comment, you know who you are! :)**

**Ok guys, I'm gonna go, I will begin posting those chapters that way you all won't be so confused! Again if my idea messed you up a bit, I'm sorry!**

**Turion**


	37. Chapter 33

**AN: Alright, allow the flashbacking(which isn't a real word btw) to begin! I'm so happy with the reviews that I've been getting and I hope you all enjoy this next part of the story. This is dealing with Katara...if you didn't figure that out below, but I'm sure you have. So enjoy and let me know what you think yea? I hope that it will be at your standards...also, each person's flashback ends where another's begins...it as if the other person is telling the next segment of the story, but in their own words. Ok, I've rambled long enough, enjoy!  
**

* * *

The constant rocking of the ship seemed to relax her, the moaning sounds that crept from the bowls of the ship allowed her to feel as though she were on the Fire Nation Naval ship that she and Zuko had rode when they went out to Ember Island…the place where everyone finds their true selves.

She smiled as she remembered the fun they had had on that island, how on that island she and Azula had become friends, how she had openly admitted her feelings for a certain Prince and how she began to finally feel at peace during her captivity. But her smile soon faded, she would be returning to the Fire Nation as a prisoner of war and instead of dealing with Ozai, she would be dealing with the 'snake of a man' as Zuko had put it to her, Zhao.

Hearing the stories of that man, the things he had done, the things he tried to accomplish made her skin crawl in detest and anger. She didn't wish to be in the same room with him, let alone be anywhere near him. But alas, she knew that as the new proclaimed Fire Lord, he would be the one to sentence her to her fate and for some reason, she yearned for death.

Suddenly the ship swayed a bit frantically, jostling the three women around in the hull, jumbling them around a bit and it was here that Katara's mind frantically searched the depths of her memory, finding the exact one that she had forgotten.

* * *

Flashback:

When they had seen the soldiers approach, Katara along with Zuko, Azula and Nikko made their way towards them in a frantic hurry. They could not allow this crazed woman to get her hands on Aang.

At first she did not even think of where the young Airbender could be, but once she and the others had begun to attack, a noise that caught everyone off guard was the sound of fabric ripping, screams erupting from the throats of soldiers and the deadening sound of a crash. Aang had already managed to sink an airship, keeping only a minimal round of soldiers to attack.

Once she and the others had finished off the soldiers, they had seen Toph, managing to hold up a bridge made of earth that stretched across the ravine, parts of it crumbling slowly, but no one doubted Toph's ability to hold the bridge up, let alone get everyone else across safely.

"Hurry up guys! I can't hold it much longer!" she yelled at them, demanding that we go as fast as possible.

Leaping from the temple to the bridge, they had made our way across, climbing up the small space till we were finally up onto the edges face.

It was there that they saw Jet fighting wildly with the remaining soldiers, Suki and the woman fighting in a frantic never ending battle…and some guy, resting on a rock, looking at his weapons? What was that about?

Suddenly a cry pierced the air and they turned to see Suki had fallen, her hand clasped round her arm. When she had pulled her hand away slowly they had seen blood seep into the fabric of her clothing, her hand soaked in it as she rose, flinging out her fans defiantly. She wasn't going to give up in this fight, Katara readied her water, thrusting it forward towards the man sitting on the rock, and neither was she.

End of Flashback

* * *

Gasping loudly Katara's hand clasped round her head, suddenly remembering what had happened. Her eyes frantically searched the hull and they rested with ease on the two figures, sleeping soundly now in their respected corners.

As long as they were together, they would be alright.

* * *

**Short and sweet, but tell me what did you think? **


	38. Chapter 34

**AN: Ok so here is another flashback scene. These are short and sweet, but as I said before, there will be two flashbacks that will reveal everything from two different view points. I will tell you who they are. They will be Neara's and Sokka's. So yea, let me know what you think. This is the second chapter I've added so if your reading this one, but havent read the other, then go back a page! Ok, I hope you enjoy...this is Aang's flashback. Ok, enjoy guys!  
**

* * *

The cool night air slapped against his rigid body, the natural pull of the elements tugging away at his very being as he sat there, perched atop his bison, overlooking the temple, keeping watch.

He sighed heavily as his eyes scanned over the twelve bodies that laid huddled together, his heart mourning for the three that were not there.

'Katara,' he thought as he turned back towards the ravine, his grip tightening on his staff.

He remembered the events of the early morning hours as if it had happened not only moments ago.

* * *

Flashback:

The sound of metal hitting metal, groans and grunts, screams of terror and shrills of attack filled his ears, but only one caught his attention.

He had flown across the ravine to join the others, seeing that Suki was preoccupied with the female warrior…who he assumed was this Neara person, Jet was busy holding of several soldiers and then there was Katara.

With all the strength she had in her, she summoned water from the moist air around her, gathering a massive amount and lunged it at the stilled figure sitting on the rock, observing the fight with little interest and fiddling with his blade.

Apparently he did not expect someone to attack him, but none the less he was fully prepared.

Leaping from his rock, he landed stealth fully on the ground, inching upwards slowly, his golden eyes never leaving Katara's face. They were narrowed in a deadly glare.

But this did not seem to faze Katara in the slightest, her eyes were narrowed just as dangerously as his and without a moment of hesitation, the two found themselves thrown into an epic battle.

Aang had inched towards her but a hand grasped hold of him and he turned to see a soldier, palm ignited, preparing to blast him into the next century. Hopefully this wouldn't take long. In only a matter of seconds Aang had managed to elude the soldier, knocking the wind out of him, sending him halfway through the jungle with a massive air kick.

A loud thud resonated from the soldier's position deep within the jungle and he grinned with a satisfying appeal.

Then suddenly another appeared out of nowhere, then another and another…until the gang found themselves surrounded by the Fire Nation soldiers, benders and non-benders, all prepared to run them through.

Gripping his glider even tighter, Aang yelled a tremendous yell and charged them, with Zuko and Toph right behind him. They could do this, they had to.

End of flashback

* * *

Shaking his head he tried to forget the rest of the day, for it brought too much sorrow to his heart.

How could he have not been able to save her? How could he allow himself to turn and run away when there were those that needed him? What kind of Avatar was he to run away?

Burying his head into his hands, Aang groaned loudly for the first time in hours, allowing his welded up tears to stream down his hidden face.

* * *

**So what did you think? Like I said, I know its short, but hey it will work out in the end...promise!**


	39. Chapter 35

**Alright, Suki's flashback!  
**

* * *

The darkness stilled everything peaceful in her mind. Her eyes adjusted to the lack of light and her breathing was far shallower than it needed to be…perhaps the altitude had something to do with it.

The airship swayed gracefully into the night…or what seemed like the night since there was no visible way she could tell if it were truly day or night. A little before the ship had rocked heavily as if it were trying to maneuver around or over something, jostling her from her sleep.

Arms crossed over her chest as she sat there, remembering exactly what had happened and how she had felt after seeing the one person she would do anything for, almost took her life.

* * *

Flashback:

When they had finally made their way up the cliff's edge, Suki stood in awe for a moment, gazing at the woman who she had thought died long ago. Her face was thinner, her eyes sharper, deadlier than ever and the look she wore…it was if she were calculating every move of every person in the fight…except one.

Rage filled Suki's body as she tried to down the raging emotions inside her. At first she wanted to smother Neara with love, being thankful that she was alive, but at the same time she wanted to crush the life from her body, watching the last gleams of life fade from her eyes.

She had betrayed them, all of them and it was unlike any pain she had felt before.

With a flick of her wrists, Suki readied her fans, approaching Neara with a deadly stance. She would pay for her betrayal.

End of Flashback

* * *

Few tears escaped her eyes, but not many traveled down her face.

Suki was strong, she had to be. Though she was more an emotional wreck than any believed, she had to remain strong for her friends and for herself. For it was strength that got her through much of her hard times, it was self endurance that taught her to be strong and it was life that forced such lessons upon the young warrior. Lessons she would never forget.

As the ship glided through the night, Suki remained there, planning her vengeance and this time, she swore that no matter what it would take, she would not fail again.

* * *

**So what do you think?**


	40. Chapter 36

**AN: Jet's Flashback!  
**

* * *

He tossed and he turned not being able to sleep much that night. Who could after everything that had happened?

Jet sat up, running his hand through his dark locks, and then made his way to the window where he sat there, in the sill, watching the night as it passed him by.

The fight he had worked so hard in ended in disaster. He had failed to protect everyone and for his failure, three women were taken from the group, three women who had captured the hearts of three unfortunate men.

* * *

Flashback:

He jumped with all his might, landing between a woman and several soldiers, but for some reason the woman did not seem fazed by his presence. As he was about to engage, the soldiers at his back attacked, gathering his undivided attention.

Jet readied his hook swords, swinging and slicing with everything he hand in him. Several times he had to dodge out of the way, trying to avoid the deadly flames they had sent his way.

Looking around in a frantic hurry, he tried to see what he could use to aid him in this obviously unfair match.

A branch, perched slightly above, too far for one to reach by himself, but with his swords…he smirked. Running with such fury he leapt in the air, bringing his swords down onto the branch, swinging one full spin around, knocking the three on their backs, rendering them unconscious. With a very ungraceful drop, he kicked all three, making sure they were down so he could continue and perhaps take care of the slime ball sitting on the rock. But as he turned he saw that the fellow was no longer there, instead he was fending off a very pissed off waterbender. Jet smirked, he knew Katara could handle herself and decided that he would help the others with the sudden appearance of multiple soldiers.

Great, they were outnumbered…what else could go wrong?

End of flashback

* * *

He moaned as his head slid back, smacking against the window frame. For the rest of the night he sat there like this, eventually falling into a deep slumber, dreaming of the fight and how he had failed once more.

* * *

**So what did you think?**


	41. Chapter 37

**AN: Azula's Flashback!  
**

* * *

They had been silent for the entire duration that they had been in the hull of the airship, which was greatly grading on Azula's nerves.

Her eyes traveled round the room, first on Katara who at the moment seemed to have slipped into slumber, then over to Suki whose hand had traveled up to her neck, caressing the burnt flesh in the shape of a hand print.

Azula's mind flashed rapidly as she remembered all too well how the Kyoshi Warrior received the mark.

* * *

Flashback:

When they had finally arrived to aid their friends, Azula noticed that Aang had taken care of a soldier here and there; Suki was enthralled with this Neara character and Jet. Jet was handling himself well with a few soldiers.

From the corner of her eye she saw Katara summon water from all around her, attacking the lounging lizard on the rock and decided that she better find someone she could release her anger out onto.

All too soon was her wish answered.

Soldiers appeared out of nowhere…far more that the numbers Zuko had predicted and Azula knew already that they were outmatched and their location did nothing to help them…they would lose this fight, but no easily.

Igniting her palms she charged, following both Toph and Zuko towards a massive flank of soldiers that appeared to be dropping from the sky…airships.

In a moment's notice she had completely lost herself, hack and slashing away at the flesh of her fellow countrymen. But they were here for her head and she could not allow them to finish the mission.

After several moments of engagement a fierce cry pierced everyone's ears, forcing them to still themselves and turn to see Suki and Neara neck and neck, both hand their hands on one another's throats, only Neara had the power of fire and from what Azula and Zuko, especially the other benders could tell was that the horrid stench they were smelling was burnt flesh.

Azula cringed at the thought, then her eyes quickly darted to Zuko and she suddenly felt a rage deep within her.

Out of nowhere and simply out of character, Azula side kicked the soldier she had been dealing with in a powerful blow then darted over to Suki and Neara, only to be met with an ignited fist in her face.

"Come any closer and she will die," Neara threatened, her eyes gleaming with fury and truth to her statement.

Azula raised her hands, pulling back slowly, "Take her!" she heard Neara demand and felt the strength of at least four men force her down onto the ground, hearing the screams of her brother and Katara…and surprisingly another…Jet.

She had lost…and she truly despised this feeling no matter how often it visited her, she despised it with all her being.

End of Flashback

* * *

Slamming her head into the metal wall behind her, Azula groaned, slipping her hands over her face, pulling them down slowly as her eyes traveled back over to the Kyoshi Warrior. At least she wasn't the only one thinking of their mistakes, nor was she alone on this voyage. She had friends.

* * *

**So what did you think?**


	42. Chapter 38

**AN: Zuko's Flashback  
**

* * *

Pacing the room in which he and Katara had been sharing, Zuko found it hard to focus. He found it hard to stay in this room when she was not there with him…it felt wrong to sit here and do nothing while she was being dragged away, perhaps to her death or perhaps to something far worse.

Sighing he slammed himself down on the bed, his head making contact with the pillows and instantly he felt that emptiness and loneliness that he had felt when she had left him for her friends. He hated having that void inside him and he swore he would do whatever it took to get Katara and his sister back…no matter what it would take, he would get her back.

* * *

Flashback:

After seeing how Katara was faring herself, Zuko along with Toph decided to help Aang with the arrival of more soldiers. He could have sworn that there were only thirty or so…but this, this was far greater than thirty and he hoped that they could win this and be done with this chaos.

Alas fate never seemed to want to work with him, instead it always turned from him, taking what he needed, giving what he despised and always making it harder for him in the end.

Azula had been taken down, which was no surprise, but what was a surprise was that the Kyoshi Warrior hand been wrangled and now all that was left were him, Katara, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Nikko, Jet and Nikko's men. But then again, things never appeared to be what they were.

When Suki had screamed and Azula had gone to aid her, Katara, like all others had stilled herself, looking to see what had happened and like the others, she had fallen victim to her attacker.

Without paying much mind, Katara turned slowly only to be forced back around, a firm grasp tightened round her waist and a seething mad man holding her firmly with a blade of fire at her neck.

Zuko had tried to get to her but was halted when he felt himself sink into the earth.

"Toph!" he yelled, but soon realized why she had done what she had.

"Come any closer," Neara warned, having Azula pried from the ground, Suki in her arms, with a flame at her neck and Katara in the same position, "they shall die," she declared, realizing that she had the upper hand and knew that if the fight were to continue, she would eventually loose.

The gang's moral was up and with a high moral, they could do anything…or so it seemed.

Zuko kept his eyes locked on Katara…he had seen this fear in her eyes once before and the thought of that made him shudder in shame and guilt. But he could not tear his eyes away from her. He had to save her, but knew that now would be the foolish of times. He would have to wait and find the right moment to strike.

"I'll be fine," she struggled to say, trying to hold back her tears, but Zuko knew she was lying, "I'll be fine," she assured them, but was silenced as the man wrapped his hand round her throat, whispering threats in her ear.

Her eyes glistened with fear and it pained him to watch as the enemy fled with his sister and the love he vowed never to lose again.

End of Flashback

* * *

Bolting up out of bed, he sat there, panting heavily. The look in her eyes still haunts him and would only continue to haunt him until he found her and released her from whatever hell she was about to endure.

* * *

**So what did you think?**


	43. Chapter 39

**AN: Not a flashback, but Toph finding where everyone was at...i guess. Next up will be Sokka and Neara's flashbacks, they will be a bit longer than everyone elses. So I hope you ejoyed the array of updates today!  
**

* * *

She lay there, her body resting against her element, her hands slowly digging into the earth, feeling and sensing what the others were doing…how their bodies told their stories and she sighed.

Jet and Zuko had gone off to their rooms, but she stayed here with Aang and the other soldiers, making damn sure that if there was another attack, she could be right there to finish off any enemy that came her way.

She could feel that Aang was atop Appa, his heart was pounding calmly, but his body was telling another story.

His breathing was rapid, his pulse was racing but for some odd reason…his heart was content.

Then there was Zuko…she felt him walking around, pacing, trying to figure out what he could do to fix this mess. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, his pulse racing like wild fire and his mind, felt as though it were ticking, switching gears.

And Jet…Jet was asleep in the window sill?

Shaking her head slightly she closed her eyes, trying not to dwell on the events earlier in the day. She knew that if she did, she would lose control and become angered and nobody needed to see the side of her she contained when she was angry.

Taking a few deep breaths she stilled herself, allowing her body to drift into slumber.

* * *

**What did you think?**


	44. Chapter 40

**AN: Alright, now we move on to Neara...dum dum dummm! Kiddng, but it is a tad bit longer...the one that is going to be important is Sokka's. So here we go!  
**

* * *

She had paced more that night then she had in all her life. She should be happy, joyful, excited that she caught the enemy, well, bait for the enemy anyways…and yet, she wasn't.

Things didn't make sense to her, she was flustered and upset and Cheng's constant bore of a tone and attitude over everything was beginning to annoy her. Did he feel nothing at times?

Finally after several hours had passed, she sighed, deciding that perhaps she better go down to the hull and check on the prisoners herself…at least that should give her a form of comfort.

Making her way through the massive ship, Neara listened to her footsteps resonate down the distant halls, silencing whispering soldiers, her shadow streaked across the wall, reaching high up to the ceiling and her face was like stone. Cold and distant. Ever since she had seen Suki at the temple she felt more and more depressed…if that was even the right word.

* * *

Flashback:

She had stood there, anger welding up inside her as the Avatar ran through one of the balloons, keeping the rest of her soldiers from crossing the ravine. She wanted to rip the sad little boy off his stick and proceed to pound him into the earth until she could no longer think…that's how utterly mad she was. This in many minds was a very sadistic thought. But she didn't care. All she cared about was seeing the Avatar in chains and a pleasant look upon her father's face.

Though all thoughts were pushed aside when she found herself staring the one person she thought she would never see again, in the face.

"Suki," she growled, narrowing her eyes and igniting her palms.

But before she truly had any time to think, let alone to speak, the Kyoshi Leader attacked, giving no mercy, no remorse for her actions…so Neara would give her none in return.

All the while they fought she had wondered how her life had managed to end up so twisted and complex then what it had originally started out as. She already knew the answer as did anyone else, the Fire Nation did this to her…but they were the only ones there for her. Where was Suki when she needed her? Why didn't they come after her? Did they even care that she was gone?

So many questions and never would there be a time to stop and ask them. She knew what she had to do and it started by killing a certain Kyoshi Warrior.

When she had finally got the edge on Suki, she was completely astonished, yet not taken completely by surprise. Sighing heavily as the warrior struggled to breath she suddenly felt a hand wrap around her own throat and her eyes opened, narrowing them dangerously at Suki.

"You think that will do you any good?" Neara snapped, intensifying her grip, adding a bit of heat to her palm.

Suki's screams erupted through her ears and her hand quickly released its hold on Neara's neck, trying to pry off the searing palm before her flesh was burned off.

End of Flashback

* * *

Her hands tightened round the metal barring that separated her from her prisoners…was it always this damn dark down here?

With a snap of her fingers, the torches lit gracefully, illuminating the room allowing her to see their faces, see the horrors they beheld…but she saw none. She saw only three sleeping women, content in their lives, though their situation was horrid, resting gently in each corner of the room.

Her eyes slowly trailed over to Suki, who now, sat there eyes wide open, glaring a whole straight through Neara's head.

'If looks could kill,' Neara thought as she smirked, slowly slipping down to Suki's level, their faces now around the same height.

What would she say…what could she say at a moment like this? Could words even begin to describe the utterly confusing emotions that raced through her?

"What do you want Neara?" Suki called to her…her words dripping in venom.

Neara sighed in relief mentally, at least she was not the first to speak, "I just wanted to check on my favorite prisoners to make sure you were all cozy down here," she snapped back, hatred obvious with each word.

Suki chuckled, sighing as she leaned back, turning her head from Neara's view, "Don't turn your back on me Suki," she paused, wondering what she should say now, "because frankly I'm tired of seeing your backside. Every time I ever needed you, that's the only view of you I had…while you were running away," she seethed, pressing her head into the bars a bit more.

This got Suki's attention; she whirled around, slamming herself against the bars forcing Neara to scoot back out of shock, "DON'T! Don't you ever say that again!" Suki demanded, trying to inch closer, "I tried coming after, I begged and pleaded on my knees to go and find you, but do you know what they told me? They said you would be dead before I could get there and that there was nothing I could do. Risking the lives of the others for just one person, no matter how dear or precious they may be, was dangerous and foolish! So don't you dare say that you only saw me running away!" She was seething.

Neara smirked, Suki was baited, it was all too easy, "Since when did you listen to the elders? You always went against anything they said, especially when they told us no!"

Suki's eyes widened at this, she backed away slowly, realizing that she had been slapped in the face, "Because, before we were children, endangering our own lives," she turned away, not giving Neara another look, "not the lives of countless others."

Something inside Neara snapped, with a great huff she blew fire from her mouth, through the gritted teeth, forcing both Katara and Azula to jump slightly in fear.

"Know this, once we have arrived to the Fire Nation, I will be the one to see out your execution Suki," she paused, leaning inward slowly, "And I will enjoy every moment of it," without a response she huffed once more, then whirled around, marching down the metal hallway, slamming the massive door in her wake.

Azula and Katara's gaze slowly ran over to Suki who sat there in a huddle, tears slowly streaming down her porcelain face.

"Suki," they both said in unison and approached the Kyoshi Warrior in her time of need.

* * *

**So what do you think of Neara now? Quite the you know what huh?**


	45. Chapter 41

**AN: Ok so here is a longer chapter for you guys. I just want to say, Thanks for the patience! Here is one that I know will keep you on the edge of your seats...or so I hope! Enjoy guys!  
**

* * *

For the first time since their capture, she felt the wind rustle through her hair, the salty sea air fill her body with a sharp intake of breath, and the beautiful sunlight that spilled over the western boarders of the earth. Sighing heavily, she prayed that this would not be the last time she would see the sunset, nor the last time she would welcome the gentle breeze nor the last time she smelled the salty air of the open waters. She prayed that she would once again be free, like she was before, only this time in a world of peace and not of war.

But that was just a prayer…no one answered prayers anymore, not even the spirits it seemed...but one.

A small smile graced her face for the first time in days as she thought of the one person she could look to, "Yue," she whispered as they hauled her away in chains, back to the nation that she had so longed to get away from…and yet, it seemed like a new home to her all the more.

* * *

They were dragged through the streets like animals, chains wrapped round their hands and feet, but also their necks as if they were in need of leashes.

Crowds began to gather at the sounding of the horns, announcing Neara's victorious return.

They saw their once great Princess Azula, chains fastened tightly round her wrists to the point that soars began to fester, her clothes were torn and battered, scorch marks were visible all over her armor and her hair was a wreck.

Her natural pale skin was far paler than before and her eyes seemed to have lost their glow. She looked devastated. Completely and utterly devastated.

Following in her wake was the young water maiden, the Concubine Princess, her blue garbs were completely shambled. Tears ran along her legs, mid torso and her shoulders, making her seem completely bare. Her feet were garbed in boots with metal plating as were her arms from her hands to her elbows. Her hair was halfway up, in one of the sloppiest buns ever seen and her face was stern and strong…it seemed as though she was the one carrying the strength of the three women.

Behind her was a young woman, who apparently had the undivided attention of the new princess. But she didn't seem that interesting really.

Her clothes were simplistic Earth Kingdom clothing, her pants were baggy and burned, her top was completely shredded and her hair, short as it may be was matted and nasty. Her hazel green eyes shone brightly with anger as she directed her sights towards Princess Neara as she and the others were forcibly dragged through the streets.

* * *

Finally after what had seemed like an eternity, they found themselves standing before the palace, looking on it for the first time since Zhao had take over. The palace had changed drastically…or so it seemed. A looming evil presence could be felt; perhaps that was what the issue was.

Katara felt her heart suddenly tighten as if someone had reached within her, clenching her heart in their fist, squeezing tighter and tighter with every passing moment. Her breath hitched as her feet made contact with the marble steps and her breath began to race. Starting out slow then gradually racing. Her mind was filled with a mixture of thoughts, but the only one that surfaced was the first time she had encountered Zhao.

His smirk, his chilling shrill of a voice, the hungry look that seemed to linger in his eyes and the overall feeling she received when he was near her. She couldn't describe it, but there was something truly evil about that man…she just hoped that she didn't have to find out first hand.

"The sun is setting," Azula breathed out slightly, her eyes never leaving the setting sun. Her eyes traveled over to Katara, and then together they both looked over at Suki who walked side by side with them. Her eyes never swayed from the palace entrance as a silhouette figure loomed in the shadows of the entrance.

Suki had heard Azula mutter something, but decided that if it were truly important, she would have known already.

Neara smirked as she approached her father, his figure standing in the dim archway of the entrance. Her three prisoners trudged slowly behind her, their chains rattled as they clanked together, rolling over the massive steps or rubbing against the girls' flesh. She had been victorious.

Not only would the Avatar come for his water maiden, but so would the ex-prince. But they weren't the only ones that would come after the girls…that she was certain of. The young man, who was garbed in a soldier's uniform, seemed to have a keen interest in the Princess and the young water tribe warrior was completely angered by her actions towards Suki. She knew that by capturing the bait, it would lead to the capture of the true prizes.

Bowing gracefully, she signaled with her hand behind her to force the girls to bow as well. Hearing disgruntled grunts, she smirked as she looked up, hearing the clearing of her father's throat, "Father," she stated softly, "I have returned," she finished.

Azula, Katara and Suki all looked up slowly, their heads still bowed, but their eyes roaming freely. From the shadows they saw a man, suited in armor, a flamed crown sitting nicely in the topknot of his hairdo and plastered on his face was the trademarked smirk Katara remembered oh so well.

"Zhao," she and Azula whispered softly, their eyes making contact with his, but he only stared at one in return.

The flames from the wall were intense; intense enough that the trio could feel the heat radiating off them as if they were being licked by the fire.

* * *

Zhao sat perfectly content on his newly acclaimed throne as his daughter marched before him, her prisoners on their knees, their hands firmly fastened behind their backs. Three soldiers were standing behind the trio, prepared to follow out any orders given to them by either royal.

"Father, if I may," Neara began, Zhao nodded for her to continue, "as you know, I have had a hatred festering inside of me for the Island of Kyoshi," she turned sharply, glaring right into Suki's brilliant eyes, "and certain inhabitants," she turned once more to Zhao, bowing respectfully, "I ask that you allow me to carry out the punishment of the Kyoshi Warrior and Leader, Suki Kama."

The room was silent for several moments. It felt as if all the air had been sucked from the room, the temperature suddenly dropping immensely for the three women and it seemed as if they were in their own little world. Everything else seemed to go numb to them.

And finally his word came, "Very well," his voice was firm and husky, his eyes glanced over to a familiar face as it seemed more focused on the young woman that was about to face her greatest defeat.

Neara bowed, "Thank you," she paused, turning to the soldier directly behind Suki, instructing him to take her to the torture chambers, "father."

With that, Suki and Neara disappeared, with Azula and Katara screaming for her all the while knowing that they would possibly never get the chance to see her again.

"SILENCE!" Zhao yelled, pounding his fist into the thrown, the wall's flames intensifying even more.

Katara and Azula suddenly swallowed their screams, their heads snapping rapidly back to Zhao as he emerged from the throne, splitting the wall in two.

Approaching them his eyes locked with hers for the first time since they had met, never leaving them for a moment…even though she looked away several times, trying to not notice his stare.

As he came to them, he stood there before her, his voice directed at the other, but his eyes remaining on her, "Guards, take the Princess to see her father," he paused, his eyes flickering over to Azula for the briefest moment then back to Katara, "it's been a while since she has seen him and I'm sure she anxious to see him again."

Two sets of hands grasped hold of Azula, forcing her up to her feet, dragging her backwards away from Katara and Zhao.

"Katara! KATARA!" she yelled, but Katara didn't seem to hear. Her eyes remained firmly on Zhao as he knelt down to her level, taking her chin in his fingers, tilting her face upwards.

The slamming of the massive chamber doors were heard, breaking Katara's gaze from Zhao's as she jumped out of fright.

He chuckled, "I've waited for you," he whispered softly, his hand trailing to her neck, drawing her attention back to him once more, "you have no idea how long I've waited to be in the wake of your presence again," he leaned forward, attacking her neck, just below her earlobe with his searing lips, "my concubine maiden."

Katara's eyes grew wide in fear, what would become of her now?

* * *

**Oh my word. So please, tell me what are you thinking right now??? **


	46. Chapter 42

**AN: OK THIS IS VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT! SO PLEASE READ THIS! First off, let me say that this month has overwhelmed last months hits, I have recieved double hits on this story since last month's, that's 30,000 views! You guys rock!**

**Now, in this chapter, I know you were all expecting Sokka's flashback, but that doesn't happen until later on. I told you his was the best, therefore we must wait a bit for it. Several events happen that trigger the flashback! **

**Also, if you do not, or cannot handle Mature Scenes, yes meaning SEX, then please I beg of you, do not read the marked area "MATURE CONTENT BELOW!"**

**This is a mature scene between two characters and no, I do not under any circumstances believe in this pairing...that would just be weird but hey, that's just me. Also, remember that everyone is four years older in my story than in the tv series. **

**Another thing, tell me what you think. The Mature Scene was partially written by me and the other part was written by a friend. I tend to blush a bit every time I write mature scenes and they never end up like I want them to...so I can take only partial credit. **

**And last but not least, please guys tell me what you think of this chapter...this was a very difficult chapter to write, mainly because of the life issues that are involved. And remember, I'm trying to make this somewhat realistic. Life isn't always pretty and it doesn't happen the way we want it to. Sometimes things we don't want to happen, happen and theres nothing we can do. So just remember that when you begin to read this chapter ok? **

**ALRIGHT! LET'S READ!  
**

* * *

Being led in the dampened darkness without so much as a flickering flame sent an eerie chill through Azula's body. The guard's grasp had loosened significantly after they were out of Zhao's presence and she could tell that they were still loyal, or at least respectful towards her and her family. Apparently Zhao had not completely converted everyone as he had thought.

"He's in bad shape," one muttered softly in her ear as she heard the squeaking of a door opening slowly.

"We've sent healers down here to help, but," the other began then sighed heavily, "it doesn't seem to make any difference," he finished out, slowly pushing Azula into a cell chamber then closing the door quietly behind her.

Turning around she saw the two guards staring at her through the slot before shutting it closed, leaving her alone.

Slowly she turned back towards the darkened room, igniting her palm to see her father collapsed on the ground, huddled in the corner, coughing violently as ever. A thin ragged blanket wrapped around his body as he shivered at the coolness of this place.

"Dad?" she approached him, kneeling before him, running her thin hand along his face.

With a sad smile his eyes roamed up to her face, he reached out, his hand shaking in furiously from the chills, cupping her gentle face, "Azula."

* * *

His attentions were searing, his body against hers was undeniably sickening and she felt as though she were about to vomit from the pure thought of his 'use' of her.

After listening to the horrid things this man did, she would rather rip him limb from limb, ridding the world of his annoyance and herself of this dishonor.

Pulling away hesitantly she felt his hands wrap round her waist only to pull her back into him, her hands baring down on his chest, "Do not defy me," he commanded sharply.

Katara felt her heart pounding wildly in her chest…what was she going to do?

Again she tried pushing away as his lips neared her chest, but alas he only gripped her harder, forcing her to stand in place, daring not to move.

"I'll show you what happens when you defy me," he growled, snatching her wrist with such force she yelped out in pain.

He dragged her through the palace dungeons, it was dark and eerie down there and Katara wished for nothing more than to return to the surface.

* * *

When they reached their destination, Katara noticed the two guards that had snatched Azula away were standing guard at a specific door…one in which Azula was being locked in behind. Then Katara suddenly remembered who it was Zhao had her taken to see.

"Ozai," she whispered much to herself as she heard the door being slammed open and watched as Azula was drug out of there, away from her father and before her and Zhao.

"Take her to her own cell now," he commanded.

The guards bowed before walking off but then something Zhao forgot to tell them came running across his mind and he yelled back at them, "Oh and go ahead and relieve my daughter from her prisoner. She doesn't need to kill the girl," he paused, looking at Katara, "yet."

"Yes sir," they murmured before disappearing into the darkness.

With a quick move, Zhao had forced Katara into the cell where Ozai was kept, a rancid smell filled her senses, almost making her gag out of detest.

Suddenly her eyes came across a figure, slumped in the corner, shivering greatly and his breath slowly trickled through his paled lips, drifting slowly off into the air.

In a sudden urge to help him, Katara rushed to his aid, throwing her hands to his face, pulling it close enough to where their noses barely touched, "What have they done to you?" she asked softly, pulling his face to her chest, her hands roaming over his hand and back, comforting him in a motherly way.

When she heard a dark chuckle erupt from the door, she saw him enter, his golden eyes gleaming in the darkness.

Anger welded up inside her. How could any living being do this to another?

"What have you done!" she demanded, her voice resonating loudly in the cell, let alone the entire dungeon.

Crossing his arms, Zhao leaned against the wall, glaring down at the waterbender and former Fire Lord.

"The same that I shall do to you if you do not abide by my commands," he seethed slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Ozai tried to speak. He wanted to rip the man's tongue from his very skull but was too weak to talk. Only grunting seeped from his lips, but they were just enough that it caught Katara's attention.

Her head whipped downwards trying to better understand him, but she could not.

Her eyes slowly rose up the body of the newly crowned Fire Lord, narrowing when their eyes locked, "You're a monster!" she yelled.

Zhao merely shrugged, apparently not affected by her words.

"True, but it did after all, get me where I am today," he paused, pushing himself off the wall, "now didn't it?"

Katara's hold on Ozai tightened as he inched closer, she would not allow this thing to harm him any longer, "What do you want?" she asked, feeling almost helpless.

Though he didn't answer her directly, she knew what he wanted.

Why was it that men only thought of that one thing?

"You know what I want," he whispered, leaning down, capturing her lips, his tongue darting between her parted lips.

Katara forced herself backwards, trying to remove him from her mouth and succeeded.

"I wish to taste of the fruit that Ozai and his son tasted of," he looked down at the Fire Lord, "but I assure you, I will be a satisfactory lover…unlike them," growling he kicked at Ozai, his feet making contact with his chest.

"Stop it!" Katara snapped, smacking his foot away from them.

Zhao backed away slightly, his eyes roaming over Katara's body as she tried to comfort the Fire Lord in his time of need.

"Normally a situation like this calls for some persuasion. I tell you that if you don't do as I say I will kill Ozai and your friends and if you do as I say I will let them live," he paused, seeing Katara's face brighten slightly with hope, "but that would be lying."

Shaking her head as she lowered it atop Ozai's, tears began to swell up in her eyes, "You see, I've always noticed that when such ploys are used, their words are always false. I however won't lie to you. Whether you give me what I want, or I force it from you, I will kill your friends and this pathetic excuse of a man."

Katara mustered up enough courage to finally tell him off, she would not allow someone like, like this to sense her fear, "Go to hell!" she snapped harshly, turning her attentions back towards Ozai.

Watching as she catered to the beaten man, Zhao called for a guard, requesting that he bring water so that the beautiful maiden could heal Ozai.

At first Katara was taken aback by this random act of kindness, but that was soon overturned into an even greater reason to allow her hatred for Zhao to fester.

"Don't think that I have suddenly seen the error of my ways," he chuckled as the guard entered, a bucket of clear shimmering water in his hands, "I simply think its best that he looks somewhat decent before he receives another beating," he continued, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ignoring him, Katara called the water to her, every moment that she healed Ozai's burns she wanted to turn and attack Zhao with everything in her…alas the moon was not full and she was limited on her resource. Healing Ozai was more important at the moment. When he was healed, perhaps together they could find a way out of this place.

The lashings on his back were deep and infected, it would take her hours upon hours of healing and so she knew that she could not finish this in one night, no matter how much she didn't want to leave Ozai's side.

After at least two hours, she had managed to clean his soars of all infection, demanding gauze and wrappings to wrap him in until she could come back and finish her work.

"Why don't you just finish it now?" Zhao asked, obviously intrigued that this master waterbender halted in her ministrations.

Glaring at him Katara slipped the bloodied, bacteria infested water back into the bucket, taking the wrappings and gauze from the soldier before responding, "Healing makes me weaker, it drains the very energy I live off of from me. I need time to relax and strengthen myself," she stated, sneaking a look at the man that stood across the room from her, "two more sessions and he should be done," she finished, finalizing the last bandage wrapping, layering it with a thin application of gauze.

Nodding Zhao instructed the soldier to take away the extra gauze and bandages, along with the filthy water bucket and proceeded to snatch Katara up off the ground by the waist, dragging her from the room as she fought him every step of the way.

"Take her to my chambers," he commanded, "have her ready," with that he turned back to Ozai's cell, entering it slowly, slamming the door behind him. Katara's screams echoing throughout the dungeon.

* * *

**VERY VERY VERY MATURE SCENE BELOW!!!!!!!! SO IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE OR DO NOT FEEL COMFORTABLE, DO NOT READ! I REPEAT, DO NOT READ!**

* * *

Katara had been forced into the massive chamber once more. Once when she was here with Ozai and now, now when Zhao was forcing it and this time she was sure that she would not be able to persuade him otherwise.

For several moments she was alone, she tried finding a way of escape, but everything was completely sealed off. She was trapped.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Zhao entered the room, completely disrobed and prepared for a long evening.

He wore nothing but the black bottoms, his torso bare and upon it were scars from battle and strength from his years of fighting for what he wanted.

As he entered slowly, Katara rose from the bed, walking away from it as quickly as possible. His eyes declared submission and it looked as if he wasn't going anywhere until he got it.

Reaching out she backed away, making her way towards the massive wooden table, "You will submit to me by the end of this night, even if I force it from you," he stated softly, a slight growl erupted from his lips. Again he reached for her.

She moved away from his grasp, "I will never submit to you," she warned him, backing towards the massive table behind her.

With a vicious smirk, Zhao narrowed his eyes, inching ever closer to her, "Yes, you will."

Suddenly as she backed away, she felt the table with her fingertips as her hands were slightly behind her and knew that she couldn't back up any further. Her only option was to run.

Darting backwards round the table, she turned her back to him for the briefest moment, but was suddenly surprised when the table was forced forwards, ramming into the wall and with a loud gasp she backed away, her back ramming right into Zhao.

She could feel him, in every way and it scared her. She felt him as he pressed his body into her back, his hands roaming over her front as he seemed to have a tight hold, his voice lingered in her ears, long after he had spoken.

"Your punishment has only just begun," her body shuddered at his words.

Without warning he pushed her down onto the table, his body still firmly pressed against her as he allowed himself the view of her backside, his tongue making a clicking sound as he inspected her.

In one swift motion he slid his arm around her waist, pulling her up from the table and carrying her over to the massive bed where he proceeded to throw her down, and began to rip her clothing from her body.

Katara screamed out of fear and out of surprise as he did this, her body thrashing with everything in her and yet, it didn't seem to be enough to stop him. She knew pleading wouldn't get her anywhere so she decided to continue thrashing. She would not give in without a fight.

Smiling he forced his lips down on hers and his hands roamed down her body and between her parted thighs.

She squirmed against his scorching kiss pushing as hard as she could against his chest to throw him off of her. Gently he touched the folds of her sex forcing a scream of pure horror to erupt from her throat as he applied a heat that began to envelope her body.

Trailing down her neck with searing kisses, he began to amuse himself with her beautiful, succulent breasts. His hands tracing their outward shape, then moving in like an infant to a mother, wrapping his mouth around her nipple and began to suck, gently at first, but soon it became ravenous as if he thirsted for her. He continued his attentions with her breasts as she trembled beneath him, begging him to stop, but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

His sucking of her skin travelled down her body. Her fighting became fiercer and somewhat stronger, trying to keep him from continuing any further. Grabbing her wrists in one hand he forced them over her head, pinning them down to prevent her from lashing out at him. Then with the other hand, he allowed it to travel down towards her wet and swollen folds.

Finally reaching his desired destination, he moved in after securely holding down her hands, his mouth attacking her sex.

Katara screamed of surprise and pleasure, but also disgust. How could she allow such feelings to erupt from her body?

Releasing her wrists, Zhao grabbed hold of her hips, forcing them down into the bed to keep her from bucking wildly as he continued to suck on the tender flesh, smirking as he did, hearing her cries of ecstasy.

Her fingers dug into the sheets, knuckles turning white as she twisted her body, and screamed. A scolding, intensifying heat invaded every crevice of her body and she arched her body trying to escape it.

Pausing for a moment, he looked up at her…for the first time since he had sexually assaulted her, licking his lips of her sexual juices. Seeing this, her body shook involuntarily as he dove back down, licking her sex of the remaining juices forcing her to shake violently.

Seeing how her body screamed its readiness, Zhao lifted her limp body from the edge of the bed, pushing her up towards the headboard, aligning them in the center.

Zhao licked his lips as he stared down at the beautiful water maiden before him. She was heaving slightly her hand traveling up to her chest, resting over her rapidly beating heart. She ready for him...well her body was, but Katara was not.

Slowly slipping off the bed, he reached down, his hands wrapping around the drawstring of his pants, pulling it loose to where the bottoms fell off, revealing his entire form to her. Seeing the flesh jutted out from his body dripping liquid as if salivating, Katara sat up, backing away, trying to slip off the other side of the bed. But he would not allow this.

Darting up the bed, he snatched hold of her ankle, pulling her down towards him, her struggles intensifying greatly.

"Be still," he growled darkly, his eyes warning her just enough to silence her movements for one a few brief moments.

Grabbing her legs, he placed the back of her knees over the bends of his arms, positioning himself at her entrance. Her screams of horror made him smile as he forcibly entered her womb, he could feel her nails digging into the flesh of his forearms and her body arched as he forced himself deeper and deeper within her.

Sheathing himself fully inside of her he groaned. The tightness of her body drove him to the point of insanity and the night had just barely begun.

Tears began to weld up in her eyes. She looked away from this wretched man as she felt his hands rest on her hips, gripping somewhat tightly, preparing to finish what he had started.

All thoughts raced to Zuko. What would he think of her if he ever found out about this? What would her friends and family say, her tribesmen say? What would she do with herself after this? Surly she knew things could never go back to the way they were. Not after this.

Suddenly she felt him move, it was nothing neither gentle nor sweet. It was not like the times she had spent with Zuko. No. This was much different. This was torment.

His pace was fast and hard, not that Zuko had always been gentle, but he had never been this forceful and hopefully after all this was over, she could thank him for that…because this was pain and pleasure, forced pleasure.

Their bodies smacked together as he proceeded. Her cries were fierce and timid. The sheer force of their bodies smacking against one another practically took the very breath from her body, making it hard for her to express her hatred for this man. He watched her eyes rolled to the back of her head, he felt her fingers digging into his flesh and he smiled victoriously as he looked down at his prize. He had claimed her as she should have been claimed long ago. He showed her what it was like to be pleasured by a man, a real man.

Tears spilled from her eyes and he increased his pace watching, his eyes glistening with happiness as he heard her screams increase. Zhao raised his face to the ceiling with closed eyes he opened his mouth, fire erupting from his breath. A victorious smile reached his lips as he continued thrashing into her body like a crazed man.

* * *

After what seemed like several hours of forced sexual pleasures and explorations, Katara laid there, crushed by the sheer weight of this man. Her chest pressing into the mattress of the bed, her hair trickling down her back, partly covering her somewhat exposed breasts and she faced the window, feeling the night breeze slip into the room.

A chill ran through her body as she felt him move.

Slowly he slid off her body and a wave of relief washed over her, but was soon receding when she felt his arm wrap around her waist, pulling her practically atop him, forcing her head down onto his chest. His arm never releasing itself from her waist.

When she had first come to the palace, she had been given a title, a name of sorts. The Concubine Princess.

Before she would have shrugged it off, never being with another man other than Zuko, she could never truly acknowledge that title…but now. Now she was the Concubine that everyone rumored her to be, even if it was forced upon her.

"Katara, The Concubine Princess," she murmured.

'Great,' she thought, her eyelids slowly dipping downwards.

Everything in her heart told her to run away, told her to flee. But her body and mind told her to stay, that if she ran now, she would never make it out of this palace with her friends or Ozai alive.

With that remaining thought, Katara drifted off into slumber, unaware of the man vastly awake, glaring down at the top of her head, thoughts of more intimate positions running rapidly through his mind.

Oh, her punishment had just barely begun. With that he smirked, allowing his concubine a few hours of rest. But when he was ready, they would begin again.

* * *

**As I said, this was one of the hardest things to write, mainly because its part of the story and it causes later issues...no not pregnancies that will lead to Zhao's downfall. So with that said please, at this very moment, tell me what you are thinking. Even those of you who have never reviewed but have read. Tell me what's on your minds at this exact moment. AND GO NOW! NOW!**


	47. Chapter 43

**AN: Alright, so on a somewhat lighter and not sooo graphic note, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy all that it holds! And please let me know what you think. I thought I would get a bit more response out of the last chapter but hey its watever. So, read, review and please, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Darkness consumed her, hatred burned deep within the bowls of her soul. Her eyes glared at the man who had taken innocence from her, who had taken a part of her with him, who had completely destroyed her world. Now, she would make him pay…greatly.

Sitting upwards, Katara slowly stretched out her body trying not to wake the sleeping devil near her. His breathing was shallow and for several moments she watched as his chest rose and fell silently, his pulse though was quick and decisive. She could feel it, sense it, but she could not bend it.

Sure she had her bending but what good would that do her? Suki was still somewhere within the maze like dungeons below. Azula was dragged off to her own cell…which she had no clue as to where that was. And if she killed Zhao now, she wouldn't make it out the front gates of the palace, let alone the double doors of this very chamber. With a silent sigh Katara shifted somewhat, trying to remove herself from the bed but alas as always, something was stopping her.

Looking down she saw a muscular pale arm wrapped around her middle, its grip was firm and would not be shaken easily.

Her hands, with minds of their own, snaked down to his arm, her digits slowly wrapping themselves around the wrist and fingers of his arm, prying gently but slowly. Finally after several moments she was free!

Bolting from the bed, she grabbed a thin robe that she assumed was meant for her and quickly secured it round her form, tying the sash several times before she felt somewhat content.

With a sigh she brushed her hair from her face, tiptoeing out towards the balcony.

Suddenly there was movement from the bed, a disgruntled noise and the rustling of sheets. Backing away slowly with her eyes pinned on the bed. Katara watched as Zhao sat forward, stretching out his limbs then turning his attention towards her. It was as if he knew where she was the entire time.

"Good you're awake," he slurred out softly, rubbing his face gently with his hands before straightening up once more.

Katara, still quite afraid of this man, continued to back away until she came to a door, her hand gracing the knob gently at first, but soon her grip tightened when she saw him slide off the bed, advancing towards her.

Zhao's eyes were narrowed into catlike slits, a smirk already found its way across his lips and his shoulders were squared and his every step screamed confidence!

Reaching out for her, he whispered huskily, "I thought you would need a few more hours after our love making," his hand grasped hold of her chin as she looked downwards, trying not to make eye contact with him, slowly he rose her head to where it was level with his and he leaned in, "do not shy away from me," then he made his move.

She watched for a moment as his lips came towards hers, ready to crash against them, gracing them with a searing and undesirable kiss. Katara would not allow him to think that he would always have things easily and she would be damned if he ever thought that she would continue to allow this abuse against her without some fighting effort on her part.

Immediately she twisted the knob, feeling the door open behind her, swinging into the bathing room and quickly darted in, slamming the door in his face, twisting the lock securely before stepping away from door.

His fists pounded dangerously on the door, "Katara! Katara open this door immediately!"

"NO!" She yelled in return, "I am not yours to command!"

That did not settle well with Zhao. His face reddened as his hands began to glow, he would punish her for her insolence and this time, her punishment would not be pleasurable for her in any way.

"If you do not open this door immediately, I will burn it to the ground and you will suffer! That I swear Katara! Now open this Agni forsaken door!" again there was pounding at the door. She watched as it rattled for a moment then it seized.

For a moment she thought about this…this man who was so willing to take her by force if necessary, this man who was already truthful enough to tell her that there was nothing she could do to save her friends, was about ready to lay down a punishment that he swore would be fierce. She didn't know if she could handle any form of punishment that he would bestow upon her.

With a fear in her, Katara placed her hand over her heart, it was racing madly and she knew that if she opened the door for him, she would show him that he controlled her and if she didn't, she would suffer a punishment of a lifetime…was it worth it?

Slowly reaching out, her hand was shaking furiously as she allowed her fingertips to gently stroke the lock, with a shaken voice she replied, "Alright!" and with that, the lock was twisted and Zhao came storming into the bathing room, his eyes glowing with a fiery annoyance.

When there were a few moments of silence he once again ignited his palms, thinking that he would have to literally burn the door down. But when he heard her timid yet defiant voice come from the other side, he slowly dimmed his palms, listening as the lock made a clicking noise, telling him that she had unlocked it.

With anger consuming him, he ripped open the door to see her cower back in fear and at seeing this, he was please.

He crossed the small distance between them in less than two full strides, grabbing hold of her waist and spinning her around to where her back was being forced into his chest.

"I will teach you to never do that again," he snapped harshly in her ear as his lips came down, onto the nape of her neck, sucking at her tender flesh, his teeth suddenly baring, biting down causing her to yelp in pain, "my little water maiden."

Tears filled her eyes as she felt his lips against hers, when she felt his teeth sink into her flesh, drawing blood and when his hand that was loosely wrapped around her form began to make its dissension towards the tender soreness between her legs.

With a moan and hiss of pain, Katara shrunk back into him as his hand parted the robe, massaging her maidenhood roughly.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" The young airbender demanded as he paced back and forth before his friends.

Zuko, Nikko, Jet, Sokka and Toph along with the soldiers all allowed their eyes to follow him, waiting for the right time to allow an idea to be shared.

Sokka was the first, he stood proudly as his features screamed pissed, "I say we go and rescue them!"

"Yeah!" Toph agreed, "We'll just go to the Fire Nation, knock on the big palace doors and say 'hey, we want our friends back!' Not gonna happen Snoozles. Besides, we don't even know where they took them," she snapped at him, sarcasm literally dripping from every word.

Sokka's shoulders slumped, Toph did have a point but did she need to be so nasty about it?

Nodding his head, Aang agreed with Toph, "So I guess the next question is, where do the Fire Nation take their prisoners of war?" this was mainly directed towards Zuko, Nikko and the soldiers.

All murmured different places but the two whose opinions mattered most to the young Avatar were Zuko and Nikko and they both said the same thing, "The Boiling Rock."

"What's that?" Sokka asked, leaning forward as he had decided to take his seat once more.

Zuko looked over at him, then at Aang, "The Boiling Rock is the highest security prison in the entire Fire Nation, it sits in the middle of a boiling lack in the heart of a volcano."

"No one has ever broken in," Nikko continued for Zuko, looking at Aang then at the others, "or broken out."

With this Aang sat down, everyone huddled around the avatar conversing closely together.

"So if they've been taken to the boiling rock how do we get them out?"

Nikko and Zuko looked at the Avatar then at one another. Could he be serious? What part of, 'No one has ever broken in or out of that prison,' did he not understand?

"Uh, Aang, I don't think you get it. If they've been sent to the Boiling Rock, we won't be able to get them out…not until this war is over," Nikko obviously stated.

Sokka snorted, and Toph commented, "And by that time it might be too late."

Zuko agreed. There was no way he was going to leave his sister or Katara in that hell hole until the end of this war.

"We can do this!" he hissed harshly, "We have the Avatar, the world's greatest earthbender and we have the Prince of," Zuko began, hearing this Sokka puffed up his chest, prepared to welcome the compliment from Zuko, "the Fire Nation," never mind, "you and we have Sokka, the Warrior Prince of the Joined Water Tribes," there we go, "I think we could manage to break into that damned facility!"

Nikko pondered on this for a moment before looking around at the other group members and his men. Zuko had a point; they had an advantage with the Avatar and an earthbender who was proclaimed the greatest in the world.

"Your right," he finally stated, "we can do this," he looked around once more before continuing, "but it will take planning and it will take heart. What you will see in the prison isn't for the faint hearted. We cannot rescue everyone. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, this is what we need to do…" Zuko and Nikko began drawing a layout of the prison in the dirt before them, rattling off likely locations of the prisoners and how they would enter disguised.

* * *

**YEAH! Team Avatar to the rescue-ish lol. So what did you think? I don't plan on keeping the girls in the Fire Nation Capital very long...thank goodness! **


	48. Chapter 44

**AN: Ok I had a very good question in an earlier review. Tui in this story is a male...not female. So hopefully clearing that up, here is the next chapter. But I must say, I was actually surprised that no one really reviewed on the last view chapters...but eh its ok! And look guys! Almost 300!!! Give me 300 and I will let you decide what happens between now and the end. Small tidbits and things like that! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Her lungs screamed furiously for air, but her body was to limp and weak to allow her to intake too much at a time. Her head hung low, a mixture of sweat and blood trickled down her face, her eyes were barely open as she stared mindlessly at the ground. Her mouth was agape slightly, blood seeping from it, dripping down onto the floor and her hair hung around her face, matted and disgusting. She had been through hell and back, but it was only the beginning.

The door to her cell ripped open. She didn't have to look up to see who it was, she already knew.

'Neara,' she thought darkly.

Lifting her head slightly as the person entered the room, her eyes traveled slowly up from the military boots, to the face of the devil herself.

Eyes that were already narrowed narrowed even more, barely allowing her to see fully but she didn't care. She hated this woman that she had once so boldly declared her friend. But now, now Neara was the enemy, she was sadistic and she needed to be put in her place. Suki made sure that she would be the one to do it.

Neara's eyes were glowing madly as she looked down at her victim. A sadistic smile etched her lips that made Suki cringe on the inside, "So are we ready for some more bonding?" she asked wickedly.

Suki didn't answer…it didn't matter. She just stared blankly at Neara as she watched her cross the distance between them, a whip of fire erupting from her hand.

Taking Suki's chin in her hand, Neara forced the Kyoshi warrior to look her in the eye, "I asked you a question," she hissed.

In her eyes there was evil, in her soul there was darkness and inside Neara was a demon. She was no longer the young woman Suki had remembered and if she could ever find a way out of this forsaken land, she vowed that she would kill Neara even if it meant her own demise.

"Ecstatic," she grumbled as sarcastically as possible.

A sneer escaped Neara's lips as she pulled her hand away, straightening her position, "Very well," she stated, lengthening the whip even more.

Suddenly the whip came down, fire scorching the flesh of Suki's bare back, ripping a scream from Suki's throat.

* * *

The war chamber was filled with a mysterious essence, strange, but the chamber looked rather darker than before. Faces were barely lit by the flamed walls as the Fire Lord sat upon his throne listening to the claims of reports.

"Riots have broken out throughout the land concerning the overthrowing of Fire Lord Ozai," a general read, his eyes falling to the parchment once more, "we have some of the nation's reserves here, but most of our troops are away at war. We simply do not have enough to call the riots," eyes traveling upward he saw Zhao's face for the first time, with slight hesitation he bowed, "sir."

Rubbing his thumb and forefinger together, Zhao looked down at the council members listening to the General's reports.

So, his people were not happy with him over throwing Ozai? Well, he would be sure that they despised him even more.

Standing up he watched as the general bowed before taking his seat at the table, his eyes narrowed as he approached them, parting the flames before him.

"Gentlemen, I understand the upset of this nation," sounding sad and pathetic, "Ozai was a just and forgiving leader," suddenly the flames roared as he lashed out, "BUT HE WAS WEAK! A WEAK LEADER CANNOT LEAD THIS GREAT NATION OF OURS!"

The council members flinched back in fear as they watched the massive flames lick the ceiling of the chamber, Zhao was furious.

"We need to show them that Ozai is the weak link here! Not I and that I shall not tolerate traitors and enemies! We will show them what must be done!"

"S-s-so, what is it that you purpose?" One member quivered out slightly.

Zhao, without thinking fully slammed his fist into the closest pillar, lashing out orders to the guards and everyone in the room, "Have the traitors sent to the boiling rock! All of them! A life in hell is far better punishment than death," he glared darkly towards the doors, "death is an escape that we shall not give them."

Everyone for a moment looked at him, but suddenly snapped into action when he turned and yelled, "WELL?! GO GET THEM!"

With that everyone scurried out of the chamber, heading off to gather the three women brought to the palace and Ozai.

* * *

Katara had been mending Ozai's wounds when they came for them. Guards with worried looks plastered about their faces marched in, grabbing hold of Katara and Ozai, dragging them from the dungeons and to the airships. She could hear the disgruntled noises Ozai made as his wounds were reopening due to the force of such physical attention and she could not help but struggle in the arms of the soldiers, trying to get to him.

Suddenly screams reached her ears…Suki?

She watched as both Azula and Suki were dragged from their chambers, Azula struggling all the way but Suki…she was allowing them to drag her out. But why?

Then the answer came all too soon for Katara. The ripped fabric of Suki's shirt caught her eye, stilling her struggles as her friend's back was finally revealed to her. What had they done?

As they exited the dampened darkness of the dungeons below, the light blinded them, the cool air disgusted them for the briefest of moments before they were able to welcome it back to their bodies with praise. Ahead of them was a massive airship, much like the one they had been brought in on only this one was much larger and there seemed to be far more soldiers than last time.

Katara's eyes wondered around until they landed on two familiar figures. Neara and Zhao stood there, one wore a scowl the other worn a victorious and malicious grin. She couldn't help but roll her eyes, she was glad enough to get away from the both of them and her friends were alive.

Now all they needed to do was survive the prison.


	49. Chapter 45

**AN: ALRIGHT! 300 REVIEWS! So here is the next chapter...I know its not much, but its a mover alonger chapter. Also its said to say, but there is about 10 chapters left and this story will come to a close. But, I assure you, the end will leave you wanting to know what the heck happens next. I promise! There will be a sequel, which I have already finished up several chapters on and I hope that you enjoy it. Also, sorry about this chapter...I was stuck in the car for several hours listening to music and chatter and I couldn't think. But the rest will be much better! **

**Ok so enjoy, let me know what you think. Are you excited that there is a sequel? Are you now kind of nervous as to what the ending is? Do you think you know how this ends? Let me see what you think and yea, read on!  
**

* * *

The door to her cell slammed shut, the guard chuckled loudly as he pounded on it before walking away, conversing with another.

Katara sneered as she turned; looking around at her small chamber that she would call home for the next…well for now. There was a small bunk directly across from the door, the sheets were rumpled and the pillow stained. The colors were bland and the metal made the room far more dark and mysterious. The only source of light came from the small squared cut in the door, allowing the guards to walk by and check on the prisoners ever so often.

The air was musty yet chilly; she could feel the moisture collecting around her and suddenly remembered that her bending had not been constricted. This she would have to keep a secret…since they were surrounded by a boiling lake, let alone an ocean she could use this to her advantage and somehow get her and the others out of this La forsaken prison.

Sighing heavily after feeling some comfort, Katara sat down on her small bed. It creaked and moaned at her every twist and bends until finally she decided that it was not worth the hassle and slid to the ground where she leaned her head against the wall, feeling the cooling sensation of the metal against her flesh. With a heavy sigh she closed her eyes, trying to catch some form of sleep before she would be thrown into the prison's dangerous and jostling lifestyle. She hoped that the others were fine, especially Ozai and Suki, they were the two with the most physical inflictions and hoped that somehow she could finish tending to their wounds.

* * *

They had been flying for a few hours now, the wind rustling through their clothes and their hair. Zuko sat atop Appa's head, steering the bison in the direction of the Boiling Rock. Sokka, Jet and Nikko all sat in the saddle conversing with one another, clarifying the plan one more time before the actual even. Toph sat at her usual place on the saddle, clinging to the edge, feeling the wind wiping against her face, her bangs sloshing around wildly. Her face was calm but her hazy green eyes betrayed her calm facade.

Aang sat right next to the blind Earthbender, his grey eyes scanning around the saddle, lurking over towards the trio before him conversing quietly amongst themselves, the fire nation Prince sitting on Appa's head and then Toph right next to him.

He studied her for a few moments, for the first time, actually studying her features for the first time.

He could see that her eyes revealed everything she was feeling at that exact moment. Storms raged behind her green hazed pupils and for the first time, behind her walled fortress he was able to see her true emotions. She was afraid. This confused him, Toph? Afraid?

Though she was blind, she wasn't completely oblivious; her voice was soft and stripped of all sarcasm as she questioned the young Avatar, "What's wrong with you?"

Aang cleared his throat, looking away slightly but realized that it didn't matter…she couldn't see him anyways, "Oh nothing, just thinking," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, looking over the edge of the saddle.

Toph smiled, her eyes softened even more as she replied, "I'm scared too," she whispered softly and she knew that by confessing in him her fears his eyes would be glued to her, searching for a lie, sarcasm…something. But in truth, there was nothing but truth.

Aang's eyes snapped over to Toph, then quickly over to the others who hadn't seemed to hear her, then back at Toph again. His hand reached out for one of hers that gripped the saddle and patted it softly, "I know Toph, I think we all are."

But before any more conversing could be spilled between them, Sokka jumped up pointing out towards something out into the ocean, "There it is!"

"The Boiling Rock," Zuko stated, his eyes narrowed as his hands gripped tighter on the reigns.

The others began to move around the saddle, gathering their things that were needed essentials for their mission.

"We need to land on the outer regions of the island, that way the bison won't be detected," Nikko began as he slung his pack over his shoulder, "then we'll need the Earthbender and Avatar to help with the rest."

* * *

The makeshift boat made by both Toph and Aang out of earth rested up on the shore of the inner island, their footprints disappearing by the water that the young Avatar called upon the land. Toph, with a single clench of her fist turned the earth made boat into a heap of earth.

They had finally made it to the prison. Now they faced one of the hardest tasks of their lives.

Looking up at the massive prison, their eyes grazed over the metal building all except for Toph who stared straight ahead.

"We need to get inside, find the storage room where they keep their surplus uniforms and find the others."

"I think I can help with that," Toph stated as she walked briskfully up to the prison, slamming her hand against the metal surface of the wall.

Her body faced the north, her hand outstretched towards the east and she lowered her head slightly as if she were listening to the very element itself. A smirk grazed her features as she brushed off her hands, walked back towards the others. She had found them.

"So what did you find Toph?" Sokka asked.

She approached, crouching to the ground, drawing out the prison from her viewpoints. Marking the locations of each individual that they were to rescue…except one.

"I managed to track each of the girls' heart beats but I couldn't find Ozai's, mainly because I've never observed his body's signature," she muttered, "we'll have to go and find him the old way."

Though they didn't even realize it, the next few hours would be their most trying hours of their lives.

* * *

**Alright, that's the end of this chapter. So tell me what you think and answer those questions above! 300 REVIEWS! AMAZAZING!**


	50. Chapter 46

**AN: Alright, here is the Boiling Rock Part I. Enjoy and let me know what you think! Also, this chapter is a bit longer...just for you guys! So please I would love to hear what you think! And guess what? Over 300 reviews! You guys rock! Keep'em coming!  
**

* * *

It wasn't as hard as some might think when it came to getting into the prison. With a metalbender anything seemed possible when it came to a metal building. Toph had found where the prison's supply room was and found the vent system that lead from the outside of the prison, into its interior.

Now finding the right size in uniform was another story. Both Toph and Aang were a bit small…let alone young and they could not seem to find a uniform to fit them. So with this newly uprising problem, the others decided that perhaps it would be best if Toph and Aang waited for them outside the prison, guarded and safe…just in case things went wrong. At first the two were against it, but after a bit of conversion, decided that it was actually a better choice than waiting in the supply room for some soldier to end up finding them. They would wait outside the prison; Toph would feel for their vibrations and would bend them out easily. It was perfect.

But perfect never stayed perfect.

* * *

"Prisoner 1198, you have a visitor," the guard stated, opening the door to Katara's cell.

Looking up from her seated position, Katara brought her hands down from her face, wrapping them around her legs, "What?" she hadn't even been here a full day before someone was already coming to pay her a visit.

The guard walked into her cell, his hand grasping hold of her forearm, pulling her up from the ground of the cell, "You don't have the right to question," he ripped her up from the ground, pulling her out of the cell, "now let's go."

She was escorted by four guards, leading her through the dark corridors of the prison. Rows upon rows of doors lined the halls, prisoners faces stuck out of the small openings, eyes peering at her from all directions. She would have sworn they thought she was taking her last steps through the prison…she only wished that were true.

Sighing heavily as they came to a halt, Katara's eyes peered around the metal door as it grated and squeaked open, revealing the back of a man. Who was it?

"Prisoner 1198 as you commanded warden," the male guard said as he shoved Katara into the room, slamming her down into the wooden chair, preparing to strap down her arms and legs.

The warden, still with his back to them shook his head, waving his hand, "No restraints."

The soldier's eyes jerked up then looked back over his shoulder to the others, "But sir?"

Turning, his eyes narrowed slightly, "I said, no restraints will be needed."

The soldier bowed, apologizing before leaving Katara with the prison's warden.

Katara kept her eyes cast downward, dropping her hands between her legs as she leaned her body forward in the chair. Her hair trailed downwards across her back, dipping over her shoulders, dangling slightly over her face, concealing it from the warden.

Though she could not see him, she could hear him. He paced behind her, pausing every few steps to look at the view she gave him of her backside. His breathing was not technically shallow, but it was widely paced, and every so often he would grunt as if clearing his throat of something. Why he had her brought to him, she didn't know, but she hoped that this little meeting would end soon.

"You're probably wondering why you're here," he began, as he paced now before her, "I'll tell you."

Leaning down, in a crouching position, he flipped her hair from her face that way he could look her in the eye, "You destroyed my niece's life."

Katara's eyebrow contorted in confusion. Who was this man? Better question, who was his niece and how did she destroy her life?

"Who are you?" Katara mumbled, leaning backwards, becoming slightly uncomfortable with his sudden closeness.

He stood, walking behind her once again, "You've met my niece I'm sure, numerous times. She's friends with Princess Azula and was sent to the palace as a concubine select for Prince Zuko."

Katara tried to force her mind to remember the face of this girl…but nothing appeared. He continued.

"You and she had many confrontations, especially over Prince Zuko and once he chose you," she felt his hand picking her head up by her chin, making her look at him once more, "she was sent away with the Princess on a man hunt just to, forget and heal her broken heart."

After he finished, only this time did Katara realize who he spoke of, "Mai?" she whispered softly, barely audible for him to hear, but he heard none the less.

"Yes," he stated, pulling his hand away from her chin.

Curiosity getting the better of her Katara stood, holding her ground, "How do you know me?"

The warden turned to her, a smirk etched on his face, he approached her, "How could I not know you?" he asked, "You're the infamous concubine who captured the heart of not only the Fire Lord, but his family as well. It's said that the Prince of our nation proposed to you," his face contorted, "a water tribe whore, to become our next Fire Lady," Katara's eyes widened at this, how did anyone find out about that, "what a disgrace!"

Without even thinking, Katara raised her hand to strike him, but the warden grabbed hold of her wrist forcing her down into the chair once more, "All I wanted to say to you is this," he leaned down, his face only a few inches from hers, "you and the princess as well as the late Fire Lord are my special prisoners. If these men and women here knew who you were, especially you, the water tribe whore their prince stooped so low to propose to, they would kill you in a heartbeat. So I would try to do my best to be a good little prisoner and do as your told or I might just let it slip as to who you are and trust me," he walked towards the door, "you won't walk out of here alive."

Katara watched as he unlatched the door, exiting with the slamming the door and she found herself stunned. What had just happened? She had been threatened by that gloomy concubine's uncle and for what? For falling in love with Zuko and he with her. But her stunned state was soon jostled when two guards entered, grabbing her from the chair, dragging her back towards her cell.

* * *

Sokka and Zuko paired off together, looking for Katara and Suki, Nikko and Jet paired off looking for Azula and Ozai.

They had started from the lower sectors of the prison, working their way to the upper levels. When Toph had sensed Katara and Suki, she couldn't tell for sure what floor they were on, but she knew that they were in the western wing. Azula on the other hand was on the southern end of the prison. Ozai was well somewhere and that's where Jet and Nikko came in. They were going to find Azula and Ozai.

When Sokka and Zuko began their search, some of the prisoners were let out of their cells, allowing them their hour of fresh air.

"You continue searching. See if you find any evidence of them being brought here while I go out and check the yard," Sokka suggested, as he and Zuko left the cafeteria. Zuko agreed, leaving Sokka alone in the hall for a moment before he began heading out towards the upper guard's terrace where the guards could overlook the yard's activities.

For another half hour Zuko scowered the halls glancing inside the cells for any evidence of Katara or Suki and still he came up empty handed. It was then that he decided to return to the cafeteria to ask some of the other guards some questions.

Sokka leaned against the railing, looking over the yard to see if he could see either Katara or Suki, even Azula or Ozai. But considering the fact that they were royalty, let alone enemies of the nation, they wouldn't be given the same privileges as the other prisoners.

Still he didn't see them…where were they?

"Uh…hey there…fellow guard," a voice came behind him, catching him off guard for a slight moment until he realized who it was.

Lifting his helmet's face mask, he raised a brow, "Zuko?"

"Shhh," Zuko pressed his finger to his lips as he looked around, approaching Sokka, "I asked around and the guards said they know nothing of any women being brought in or out of the prison in the last few weeks."

Sokka's eyes widened as he stumbled back slightly, "So we came all this way for nothing?"

Zuko shook his head, "No we couldn't have. Toph said she sensed Katara, Suki and Azula…they have to be here but perhaps they were brought here under secrecy…maybe no one knew that they were brought here…" he paused as he walked to the railing, leaning against it with a sigh, "I don't know where they could be though Sokka…I don't know."

Sokka joined him; they both searched the yard over and over again, trying to pick out their group members.

* * *

Nikko and Jet scowered the yard, searching for really anyone they recognized.

"So, tell me, how was it that Azula captured the infamous rebel leader?" Nikko asked as he and Jet pushed through the prisoners, keeping their eyes focused on the crowd.

Jet smiled, shrugging his shoulders, "I don't really know myself. All I remember was following her as she and her men tracked through the forest and the next thing I know…everything went black. I woke up on a ship heading for the Fire Nation and my execution…" he paused, laughing under his breath, "and now, I think I like her."

Nikko nodded, his eyes catching sight of a familiar color tone of skin.

Pulling on Jet's elbow, he pointed over towards two females that sat on a massive rock, conversing closely with one another, "Katara," Jet stated, "Suki," Nikko added.

They nodded, walking up to the two women, grabbing hold of their upper arms, pulling the struggling women from their resting place.

"Hey!"

"Let go!"

"What's the big idea!" they shouted as Jet and Nikko dragged them away.

* * *

As Zuko and Sokka stood there, watching over the yard something caught their eyes together, "Hey, what's that?" Zuko pointed down to two guards dragging two prisoners out of the yard.

One had skin, olive and dark, the other cream and both…female.

"Katara," Zuko whispered as his eyes followed their path.

"Suki," Sokka breathed out.

Both looked at one another, then back over towards the two women as they were being led away.

"Come on, let's go," Sokka said as he turned to go, but Zuko stopped him.

"Wait," he pulled Sokka back as his eyes stayed focused on the guards that led them away, "is that…is that Nikko and Jet?"

Sokka leaned forward, squinting his eyes watching as the two guards looked around slightly, their faces coming into view, "Yeah!"

* * *

Katara and Suki remained silent as they allowed themselves to be dragged through the yard and back into the main prison building. The rough, yet gentle hold the guard had on Katara reminded her of someone but she pushed it away, wondering what she had done this time.

But instead, they were lead back to their cells, shoved in them violently and the doors slammed behind them. What the hell was that about?

* * *

Nikko and Jet had found Katara and Suki, now they needed to find Sokka and Zuko then work on finding Azula and Ozai.

As they walked down the hall, Sokka and Zuko saw both Nikko and Jet as the approached them, nodding their heads to them, catching the small whisper that drifted in the air between them as they passed one another.

"1198…1082," that was it.

The first one was bound to be Katara…it was on this level and this was one of the higher security levels. The lower number was on the lower levels.

"You take the one on this level and I'll go down a floor," he suggested, not even really consulting Zuko on the matter before disappearing.

In his wake Zuko sighed, looking for prison cell 1198, "Right."

* * *

Katara sank to the floor again, the bed was far too uncomfortable to sleep on, and the floor was more suitable. She sighed, it had been her first full day in the prison and she hated it. The only appealing part was the one hour outdoor session that the prisoners were allowed and hers had been cut short, she had only been out there for 15 minutes or less before being dragged back to her cell…and for what? Sighing once more she slouched against the wall, closing her eyes, trying to catch up on some much needed rest.

* * *

"1196…1197…" his breath hitched as he stood before one of the girls prison cells, his hand reached out towards the lock of the cell, pausing for a brief moment, "1198," the door was pressed forward, and he walked in slowly.

Her head perked up at the sound of her cell door being opened, a guard, tall and muscular, dark hair and golden eyes entered, slowly closing the door behind him.

He cleared his throat as their eyes made contact with one another and for the first time since she had been take a smile etched into her features. Never did she think that she would see those golden eyes again…let alone so very soon.

"Zuko?" she rose slowly, tears welding up in her eyes, "Zu—" he ripped the helmet from his face, the contact it made with the wall didn't seem to faze either of them as his lips came crashing against hers, pushing her forcefully against the cell wall. His hands cupped her face, pulling her closer to him, tears not only spilled down her face…but his too.

"I thought," he whispered pulling away slightly before peppering kisses against her lips, "that I," he brushed away her hair, "wouldn't see you again," he finished, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into a reassuring embrace.

She was so overjoyed by the overwhelming feeling of seeing him again that she couldn't even comprehend, let alone collect the very words in her own mind to speak. Instead she buried her face deeper into the groove of his neck and shoulder, kissing his cheek as she wrapped one arm around his upper body, the other snaking up his neck, her hand tangling itself into his hair.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too," he kissed the top of her head, resting his atop hers. Feeling her in his arms again reassured him of everything, he felt pieced together again. Without her in his arms, or even in his presence…just the fact in knowing she was gone made him feel as though she took a part of him with her. And so she had, she was a part of him, as she would remain.

But their moment was ruined when a voice caught them off guard, "You there! What do you think you are doing?!"

* * *

**They have finally been reunited!!! Also to answer some questions. I know there are people going hey, where's the Taang??? And I have a reason. There will be some Taang in the end of this story, but, there will be much more of it in the sequel! Plus you'll see the same characters from this story in the next...only a few faces may disappear. Whose faces? Wait and find out!**


	51. Chapter 47

**AN: Right, so...yea. This chapter is a massively long one. Obviously I had time to really write in the car on my trip! I hope you enjoy...this chapter is kind of a cut to the chase kind of chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what your thinking...yadayadayada...blahblahblah you know the routine! So get to reading, then get to typing!  
**

* * *

Together they sat; their bodies pressed firmly yet comfortably against one another as the cool metal floor seeped through their clothes.

Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara, warming his palms and overall raising his body temperature to warm her shivering body. His head rested atop hers and for several moments they just sat there, reveling in one another's presence.

Looking down at the bundle in his arms Zuko sighed as Katara slept, her hands firmly grasping hold of the cloth under his breastplate. She looked fearful as if he was to disappear at any moment and this made him tighten his hold. He wasn't going anywhere, not without her at least.

His mind raced, his thoughts shot back to the few moments after he and Katara reunited. They were without a doubt some of the most startling and spirit fearing moments he had ever lived.

* * *

Flashback:

"Hey you! What do you think you are doing?" a voice called out to him, he pried himself from Katara's body, spinning round rapidly to see another male guard now entering her prison cell.

Not truly able to collect coherent sentences Zuko stuttered, "Me? Oh I-I was just ch...checking on the prisoner. She wasn't responsive after she had been brought back to her cell…sir," he finished out, releasing a breath that he seemed to be holding for the entire sentence.

The guard eyed him suspiciously, his eyes roamed over Zuko and he could sense some tension, "Alright," he finally stated, his eyes swiping over to the prisoner, "now that she's responsive, let's let the prisoner be," Zuko nodded, before following the guard out of the cell, locking it behind him, his eyes pleading with Katara to not feel discouraged. He would return.

Being lead down the massive halls, the guard and Zuko checked on other prisoners, banging on their doors, entering their cells when they did not respond and then finally after what seemed to be an hour, they entered the lounge.

Zuko watched as the guard ripped his helmet off, throwing it down onto a table where a few others sat and began to pour himself some tea, "You're new around here, aren't you?" he asked, taking a sip of the steaming liquid, Zuko nodded.

"Figured as much," he snorted, his eyes looking up at the young man then back down at his tea, "if you want anything to eat or drink, foods right over there," he turned and pointed to a long wooden table, running the stretch of the room as it pressed against the wall. It was filled to the ends, a true cornucopia and Zuko found himself wiping his mouth of salivation.

Approaching slowly he picked up a small bowl, then made his way down the table, eyeing every meat, every dessert, every satisfactory delight before him…there was so much to choose from.

So instead of looking far too suspicious he simply filled his bowl with fried rice, mixed with some vegetables and komodo chicken. In doing so, he had forgotten to remove his helmet, but did it with good reason.

He was the Prince of the Fire Nation, true he was burned which not many knew, but he didn't want to risk it. Alas the guard he had finished his round with noticed that he had not removed his helmet and decided to intervene, "Hey new guy, I know it's protocol and all but relax, this is the lounge, you can remove your helmet for some well deserved air," his smiled, waving Zuko over to sit with him.

"But what if there's a riot, what I get hit in the head?" he really didn't want to sound pathetic but it was the only option he had at the moment.

The guards at the table looked at him, then at one another before laughing hysterically, a female who sat across from the male guard he had encountered earlier commented, "Rookie, give him time, give him time," she laughed softly, sipping on some tea that she had been working on.

Sitting at the end of the table Zuko sat his food down, leaning forward to ask them some questions, "Can I ask you veteran guards a few questions?"

"No you can't date the female guards," the female stated hastily.

The other leaned forward, putting his hand up to his mouth, "Trust me, you wouldn't want to!"

Suddenly a tea cup flew out of nowhere, smacking him right in the temple, "Oh!" the female guard along with another guard laughed as the other rubbed his head.

"No, that's not it," he leaned forward, "the Boiling Rock houses some of the Fire Nation's worst criminals right?" they nodded their heads simultaneously, "What about war prisoners?" earlier he had asked around about Katara and the others, now he was asking about some others.

During his time with Katara, and with the time he had spent with Sokka, without him trying to rip his face off that is, he learned that their father had been taken captive while fighting somewhere off the Gai Long Bay. Perhaps their father was here as well.

After learning what he could from the guards, he excused himself before leaving the lounge and heading back to Katara's cell. On the way he ran into Jet and Nikko and learned that they had found Azula but there was still no sign of his father. With this new information he knew that after spending some time with Katara he would have to leave her and search for his father and Sokka.

End of Flashback

* * *

Sighing again he looked down at her, she normally looked so peaceful when she slept but for some reason she looked disturbed, conflicted…why?

* * *

Sokka had scowered the entire lower floor until he finally found her. Before he entered, he slowly opened the whole in her door, looking to see if it truly was her cell. As the light poured into the darkened room he saw her, she was laying down on her cot, her arms folded behind her head, her legs pulled up slightly, bent at the knees and she seemed to be staring at the ceiling.

Sighing he closed the small door, pausing for several moments before sliding it open and entering.

When she heard the door to her cell being open she closed her eyes, cursing slightly before sitting up, resting her arms against her knees, "What do you want?" she snapped, obvious detest in her voice.

Sokka crossed his arms as he looked down at her, "What? You mean you don't remember me?" he asked, cockily.

He watched as she leaned back, turning her head from him, keeping it low so it prevented her from looking at him, "You people all look the same to me," again with the snapping. Her voice was cold and heartless.

Sighing he walked forward, "Well maybe this will refresh your memory," he puckered up his lips as he approached her.

At his words and his actions Suki felt disgusted. In one bold move she grabbed hold of his face by the jaw, then forcibly pushed her palm into his core, sending him flying backwards, smacking against the door. It was then his helmet came flying off, revealing his true identity.

Gasping loudly she ran to him, "Sokka! You came!" burying her face into his chest, allowing him to hold her.

"I told you I would come for you," he whispered in her ear, "I told you."

* * *

After several hours of the night passed by, Katara woke from her slumber to see Zuko was still there…that it wasn't a dream and that he was really here to take her from this place.

His face was calm as his head was leaned back against the wall, his helmet was off to the side resting near the door and his arm was draped over her back as she leaned into him. He was warm, he always had been. His warmth drew her in, it invited her and she never was one to refuse, especially with him.

Suddenly flashes of that night with Zhao screamed through her mind, her eyes widened as she pulled away frantically from her male companion, pressing herself against the wall opposite of him. Her hand reached for her quaking mouth, she could feel the tears pricking at her eyelids and tried to calm herself. But the more she did, the more the images of that night reentered her conscious mind.

Slamming her head against the wall she allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks as she looked up at the ceiling, trying to remain as silent as possible, not wanting to wake Zuko with her troubles. But it didn't work. The moment her body heat dissipated he woke; he just hadn't opened his eyes to alert her.

Slowly he opened his lids, at first they were narrowed into catlike slits as he simply watched her. Leaning forward he noted that there was something on her face, something glistening gently against the dimmed light…was, was she crying?

Scooting forward, across the way between them, Zuko pulled her into his arms, her head resting against his chest as her hands grasped hold of his clothing, her tan knuckles turning ghostly white.

He was confused and he was worried. What had changed in the few hours that they slept in silence? What had happened?

"Katara?" he whispered softly, still she sobbed, only louder once she heard him call her name, "Katara, what's wrong?" again his voice was soft and gentle and again her sobs were his only reply.

So he did the only thing he could, he comforted her. Whatever troubled her, she would confide it in him when she was ready, and he wouldn't push the matter.

* * *

After another hour alone with their lovers, Sokka and Zuko left them to reconvene in private with one another as well as Jet and Nikko to better assess the situation at hand.

They gathered in the lounge, a small corner table away from the others. Four cups of tea sat round the four of them, a small pot brewing quietly as they sat there, their hands wrapping round their porcelain glasses.

"Azula is in the top sector of the prison," Nikko stated softly, just loud enough for the others sitting around him to hear.

Zuko and Sokka nodded, "Katara and Suki are on the lower levels," Zuko informed them, "but it will be difficult to retrieve Katara and Azula. Both sectors that their being held in are heavily secured."

Nikko nodded, "I agree," he took a sip of his tea before hissing not out of pain, but of comfort from his drink, "so now what we need to do is figure out how to get them out."

Everyone mumbled their agreement and for a few moments they were in silence.

Sokka looked around the lounge, then back over at the other three men sitting with him. His eyes focused on Zuko for a moment as he seemed to be preoccupied by his steaming drink. He didn't know if Zuko was aware of the information that he had, but thought that perhaps he should at least tell him, it was the right thing to do.

Grunting slightly he sat his tea down, catching the attention of the others, their eyes on him intently, "When I found Suki, I asked her what had happened after their capture," his eyes swiped from Nikko to Jet, then to Zuko where they rested for several moments, "she told me that instead of being brought to the prison straight away they were taken to the Fire Nation Palace where they were confronted by Zhao," he sighed, taking a sip of his drink, "she said that once they arrived, she was taken away, that insane woman who attacked us had requested permission to torture Suki. She said that afterwards, she knew nothing of what happened to Katara or Azula," his hands gripped hold of the cup, his thumb running up and down the material of the glass, he sighed, "but there was something she said that worries me."

Zuko, Nikko and Jet looked at him, their eyes filled with yearning, "She told me that she had heard the guards bring both Katara and Azula down into the dungeons," his eyes seemed to turn grim, "their screams echoing in her cell…she said it was dreadful to hear such strong women fall into despair," looking up at them, his eyes quickly flashed to Zuko, "she also said that she heard Katara…" he paused slightly, "with Zhao, arguing and that she knew Katara left with Zhao," he saw Zuko tense, he noted his hands pressed into the tea cup even more.

"Zuko, did Katara tell you anything?" Sokka asked, his voice filled with concern.

Zuko shook his head, "No, nothing."

Nodding Sokka looked down at his tea before drinking it once more. He didn't need to ask Zuko to find out what happened to his sister, the very look of determination in the young Prince's eyes told him that he would find out the truth, soon.

"And also," he finished off, "she said that your father, Ozai, was brought to the prison with them," Zuko's eyes shot up towards Sokka, it was true, his father was here…he could save him, "but she hasn't seen him since their arrival."

Zuko nodded, his eyes traveled over to Nikko who gave him a slight nod before standing, dumping his tea out before leaving the lounge.

"We'll find my father; you two figure a way to communicate with Toph and Aang. We need to get out of this prison soon," Zuko said as he too stood, finishing off his tea before taking his leave after Nikko.

"Come on, let's do a round outside the prison," Sokka suggested. He and Jet left the lounge, heading for the grounds outside of the prison in search of Toph and Aang.

* * *

Nikko and Zuko walked the halls in silence; they searched the lower levels, though they thought it was highly unlikely that Ozai would be there.

"Are there any sectors that we haven't checked?" Nikko asked as he and Zuko walked round the corner.

Zuko shook his head, "No, we've checked every level there is," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, then suddenly it dawned on him, "wait, is there any lower levels, under the prison?"

Nikko for a moment looked confused, then suddenly his eyes widened, his mouth gaping slightly open, "There is one," he paused, "but, I don't know how to get to the lower sector."

As they approached a guards posting quarters, Zuko and Nikko heard guards conversing away, "I don't want to even try and restrain the Fire Lord," one whispered.

"Hush!" another snapped, "He is no longer our lord…Zhao is, we must remember that."

"But Zhao is a spineless weasel; he is not and never will be a Lord of our nation."

Zuko and Nikko looked at one another, then rounded the corner, entering the guards post, "We're here to collect Fire Lord Ozai," Zuko stated, his voice firm and collect with Nikko standing behind him slightly.

The guards looked at one another than at the two young men with questioning looks, "It's just Ozai," one snapped, Zuko tensed as he lurched forward slightly, being halted by Nikko's firm grasp, "and we were ordered to retrieve him by the Warden."

Zuko was about to begin when Nikko cut in, "The Warden has issued us to the task. He said that the guards he had ordered seemed squeamish, that is why we are here. Fire Lord or no Fire Lord, Ozai is not a man to fear, we can restrain him, we can bring him to the Warden without much hassle."

There was silence for a moment; the tension in the air was thick, "Very well. If the Warden requested it, then so be it," one guard stated, "Ozai is in sector C below the prison, the Warden wants him in the main questioning chamber," he sneered softly, "but I'm sure you already knew that."

Nikko and Zuko nodded, "We did," they stated before turning away, "we just came by to inform you that you are relieved of your duties."

"Thank you soldier," one said, feeling greatly relieved.

Both Zuko and Nikko nodded before walking away, melting into the darkness finding their way into sector C.

* * *

"Toph! Aang!" Sokka whispered out, trying to locate the benders.

It didn't take long. The earth beneath Sokka and Jet's feet suddenly sank, ripping them downwards, an earthened top covering the hole they just disappeared into.

"…you know a warning would be nice next time…" Sokka grunted, "Toph."

He heard her chuckle loudly, and then saw a flick of fire coming from the left of him.

Aang sparked a flame in his hand, revealing his face as well as Toph and Jet's. The soft glow of the flame illuminated their faces just enough for Sokka to sense where they were.

"So Snoozels, what did ya find?" Toph asked.

"We found Katara, Suki, and Azula," he paused, "but there is someone else we need to find," he stated, "Zuko and Azula's father," he looked up at the two benders, "Ozai."

Toph nodded as did Aang, understanding the gravity of the situation, "Suki said that he seemed to be a changed man but, we'll not trust him until he's proven himself."

"Agreed."

"So what now?"

"I need you to find Zuko and Nikko, tell me where they are and see if you can find a way out of the prison with little detection," Sokka stated.

Toph sighed, ramming her fist into the earth, her body sensing the vibrations. She quickly located Zuko and Nikko…and someone else…someone who she thought could possibly be Ozai. Following their vibrations, she noted that the level of the prison they were already on, beneath that was nothing but earth and magma. She could easily dig a tunnel, rip open the metal flooring and they could all escape easily. Perfect.

Sighing she pulled her hand away, "The easiest route I see is to dig a tunnel through the earth below the prison, and part the metal flooring. I'll keep watch for your vibrations and once I'm sure that you're all there, I will open the passageway."

Sokka nodded, "Ok," he stood, only to smack his head against the top of the hole, "OW! Toph!"

She snickered before opening the hole, allowing both Sokka and Jet to exit before closing the hole after them.

Sokka and Jet would retrieve his sister, Suki and Azula and then meet up with Zuko and Nikko below the prison.

* * *

"In here," the sector's main guard led them to the cell in which Ozai was being kept. He slid open the door of the looking whole, showing both Nikko and Zuko the curled up form of the former Fire Lord.

"He's in bad condition, but that doesn't mean he won't be a handful," he warned, slamming the small door shut, then jerking open the door. It moaned and creaked as it was ripped open, revealing the cell to the two young men, "he's all yours," the guard said as he walked away.

"Thank you," Zuko stated softly as he entered the cell.

Kneeling down at the form of his father, Zuko pulled away his helmet, lowering it to the ground silently. His hand, quivering, reached out towards his father's face, his eyes held a gentle look of compassion and sympathy, "Father?"

Ozai's eyes snapped open, his hair covered his face but at the sound of that voice his eyes widened, his head swishing side to side slightly, removing the hair from his face.

A smile etched his face as he saw his father's face, their eyes locking with one another's, his hand reached out, cupping it gently, "Dad," his voice was weak, seeing his father, one of the most powerful men he knew, diminished to such a way of liveliness made his heart ache.

"My son," he whispered, reaching out for Zuko, pulling him into his chest, "my son."

Zuko's eyes clamped shut as he welcomed his father's embrace, wrapping his own arms around him tightly. Tears began to form and slowly trickle down his paled cheeks.

Nikko stood outside the cell, keeping watch and allowing the reunion to continue for a few moments more.

After a few moments of warm bonding between father and son, Zuko pulled himself away from Ozai, wiping the tears from his eyes and retrieving his helmet.

"The Warden wants to see you," he said, sniffling slightly, "and I'll be there every moment," he knelt down, helping his father rise, "I promise."

Ozai smiled, patting his son gently on the cheek, his eyes grew brighter at every passing moment, "I'm so proud of you," he whispered softly, "so very proud of you."

They hugged once more before Zuko led his father out of the chamber in chains with Nikko at his side. As much as he wanted to let his father roam freely, he and Nikko couldn't afford their cover being blown, they had to look the part and Ozai understood.

* * *

The Warden paced back and forth in the chamber awaiting the arrival of Ozai. He once feared this man, he once respected this man, and he once served this man but no longer. Now he was in control and above him was a higher power that would be more challenging than Ozai ever was.

Suddenly a knock caught his attention, the door slowly pried open and before him were two guards and a prisoner.

"Ozai," he whispered softly, nodding his head towards the chair, "strap him down," he commanded.

Nikko looked over at Zuko from the corner of his eye who gave an invisible nod. The two young men led him to the chair, slamming him down and binding his hands and feet to the wooden structure.

"Leave us," he commanded, "if I need you, I shall call," the Warden order.

Both Zuko and Nikko bowed then exited, Zuko giving one last look over his shoulder before closing the door behind him.

Ozai sighed as he wriggled his hands slightly, they bound him good, and he smirked as the Warden stood before him, crossing his arms as he looked down at the man. Relaxing slightly, or at least what he could, Ozai leaned back into the chair, looking up at the Warden with a questioning look, "What is it you want?"

The Warden straightened, squaring his shoulders, "I've come to tell you that your execution has been scheduled. In three days time you shall be burned till death here at the prison as ordered by Fire Lord Zhao."

Ozai laughed heartedly, "Zhao?" he couldn't help it, his laughter was hard to contain and it confused the Warden why Ozai would be laughing at a matter such as this.

"Oh," he laughed again, "oh, Zhao ordered my death?" again laughter rang in the Warden's ears and resonated to the outside world, Zuko picked up on it and pressed himself closer to the door, straining his ears to hear what was happening.

"Why do you laugh?" the Warden demanded.

Ozai suddenly stopped his hysterics, tensing up slightly as he leaned his body forward, "Because Zhao cannot kill a man that is already dead."

At this the Warden's eyes darted back and forth within their confinement, searching Ozai's for understanding, he approached slowly, "What do you mean?" he finally asked softly.

Leaning back, Ozai looked away from the man before him, sneering slightly as he spoke, "My soul died long ago," he looked back, his eyes narrowing slightly, "all that is left is this pathetic shell of a human form," he snickered evilly, "and if Zhao wishes to destroy it," he shrugged, "then so be it. He will have set me free."

Taking a deep breath the Warden tried to find words but none would come to him. So he headed for the door, his hand reaching the knob before it was jerked away from him and there he was met with a grueling face…one in which he did not wish to see.

"Princess," he dropped to the floor, Ozai swore that gravity had nothing on this man, his eyes roamed upward to see the young woman to whom he preferred as Princess.

"Warden," her glare was deadening and soul piercing. She was looking right into Ozai's golden eyes, "leave us."

"Yes, Princess," the Warden said, slowly inching from the room, closing the door behind him swiftly, "when the Princess leaves, escort Ozai back to his cell," he informed Nikko and Zuko. Both simply nodded before turning and watching the scene behind the door, both utterly concerned for Ozai's safety with this lunatic.

Neara crossed her arms, leaning against the wall of the chamber, smirking the entire time, "So, Fire Lord," her voice dripped with distain, "how are you liking your accommodations? I hope they are treating you fairly here," she grinned, waiting for Ozai's response.

Ozai sighed, not willing to give her the satisfaction of victory, "Oh absolutely," his voice was sarcastic and dark, "I have been fairing quite wonderfully, actually. Thank you for your obvious concern."

Her smirk dropped slightly as she pushed herself off the wall, "I've come to inform you of your execution," she stated, unfolding her arms as she approached him.

Ozai rolled his eyes, "What is with the repetition? I know, I know. I will die in three days time, burned until death," he shrugged, "the Warden easily passed that information on, Princess," his eyebrows raised slightly, "anything else?"

Neara smirked, her hands now resting atop his forearms as she leaned over him, her face only a few mere inches from his face, "Yes, as a matter of fact there is. You will be joined by the Kyoshian, your daughter and that little whore of yours and my father's," she spat at him.

Ozai's eyes widened, but he was not the only one. On the opposite side of the door, Zuko and Nikko's eyes looked as if they were to fall out of their sockets as they stared into the chamber.

"Wh-at?" Ozai choked out.

Pushing herself off the former Fire Lord, she crossed her arms once again, "You won't go alone," she hissed, "you'll have company that you can enjoy," she grabbed hold of the handle, "in hell!" she laughed dangerously, ripping the door open, briskfully walking away before recognizing either Zuko or Nikko.

Both young men rushed in, their hands quivering as the ripped the bonds from Ozai's flesh and lifting him out of the chair, "We have to get Sokka and the others now!" Zuko demanded, his blood feeling as if it were on fire.

"Hurry," Nikko whispered as they practically ran through the prison, back down towards Ozai's cell.

* * *

"Come on," Jet whispered, gathering Azula in his arms, "we need to go," he stated, putting her on her feet. They chained her hands together then led her silently through the prison down to the lower levels to retrieve both Katara and Suki.

* * *

"Go! I'll watch him; you just go get the others!" Nikko practically yelled as he shoved Zuko away from them, "GO!"

Without any further instruction Zuko tore off without another word, he had to get to Katara before Neara paid her a visit.

Nikko smiled as he and Ozai stood there in Zuko's wake, "That's a fine boy you have there, My Lord," Nikko stated, looking over at Ozai.

"I know."

* * *

Sokka and Jet made it down to the lower level where Katara was being held, but when they came upon her cell, they found the door ripped open and Katara was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Running with a fury in him unlike any other, Zuko bolted up the several flights of stairs, reaching Katara's cell level. Catching his breath he walked briskfully down the hall coming upon her cell, "Katara?" he called out as he looked inside. His fist slammed into the wall, he had been beaten…hopefully by Sokka or Jet and not Neara.

* * *

They quickened their pace as they came upon her cell. Suki resided inside practicing drills over and over, waiting for Sokka to come back.

Her door opened and there stood Jet and Sokka but behind them was another person…Azula! They were making their escape. But wait, where was Katara?

* * *

Again she was slammed into the chair, her feet and hands were bound to it this time and she sat there all the while, glaring at Neara, waiting for the guards to finish up.

As soon as they finished, the guards left without command, leaving Katara and Neara alone together.

She was in no mood for foreplay; she had someone else she wished to torment, so she would hurry this right along, "Look, I've come to tell you that your execution date has been decided upon."

Katara's eyes made little movement, this however had little effect on Neara, "In three days you will be executed with your friends and master," she spat, "I hope you enjoy your last few days of life," she turned away to leave, "whore," she hissed as she exited the chamber.

Sitting there she was completely amazed…that's it?

But before she was able to question anything much longer, the door to the chamber was slammed open, the two guards flew in one by one with a loud thud against the back metal wall of the chamber and then she saw him. Zuko ran in, seeing her there without Neara gave his heart much relief.

"ZUKO!" she yelled as he ran to her, undoing the bonds in a fury, "What's happening?" she asked quickly.

Zuko picked her up by the forearm, pulling her from the chair forcefully, "We're leaving," he stated, peering his head out the door to see if the coast was clear. His helmet rolled out in the middle of the hallway after he kicked it out of his way, "come on, we have to find your brother and the others."

* * *

After gathering Azula and Suki, Jet and Sokka led them down the prison, hoping to run into someone soon. But the person they ran into was not the one they had in mind.

"Guards!" a woman yelled out.

Both Jet and Sokka winced at her calling but halted, not wishing to lose everything they had worked for, "Where are you taking the prisoners?" she demanded.

Turning around they immediately recognized her, "I said, where are you taking two high maximum prisoners?"

Neara.

Suki narrowed her eyes as she glared at the young woman, not saying a word the entire time.

"We were ordered by the warden to escort them to the yard. They are to be kept from all other prisoners," Jet stated, hoping that was sufficient enough.

"Very well," she said, her hand shooting out at Suki, "you may take her to the yard, but I will take this prisoner," she ripped Suki from Sokka's grasp, turning away from them, "as you were soldiers."

As she was being dragged away Sokka made a move towards her but was stopped by Jet, "Not yet," he whispered, "we need to find the others and get organized first," his grip was firm, "we cannot jeopardize everything."

As much as he hated to admit it, Jet was right. But it pained him to stand by and watch Suki being taken away from him again.

Right now they needed to find the others and get to their point of exit before he could go after Suki.

* * *

Katara and Zuko lurked round the corner, making sure the coast was clear before walking out into the hall. Suddenly the sound of a struggle broke the bitter silence between the couple and Katara found herself pinned to the wall by Zuko's body, his head facing down the hall.

Her head turned in the same direction and there she saw Neara fly into the wall by some unseen force.

"What the—" but Zuko smacked his hand over her mouth, silencing her completely.

For a moment they remained there, watching as Neara sat there dumbfounded for a moment before Zuko grabbed hold of Katara, throwing her into an empty cell, "I'll be back, I promise," he whispered before approaching the Princess.

Her eyes were glaring dangerously ahead at the figure before her, blood trickled down the corner of her lip, she was furious, wiping away the blood she began to rise when something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, "Guard! You there! Help me restrain this prisoner!" she demanded pointing her long finger out towards a young female.

Catching sight of who she wished to have detained his eyes narrowed as he approached even quicker.

His hand latched out, snatching hold of Neara's arm, pulling her up from the ground, ripping her around to where her back now pressed into his chest. Before she had time to protest his hand flew to her mouth and he waved Suki over with his head, wishing for her to open one of the cell doors.

She quickly caught on and found the first empty one, unlatching it and allowing Zuko to throw her in, "We can't just leave her like this," Suki mumbled softly watching as Neara ran to the door, smacking up against it, her eyes raging, her hands gripping hold of the small metal bars that ran down the small hole in the door.

Zuko looked at her astonished, "What?" he demanded.

Then, without hesitation, Suki ripped her bindings off her wrists and pried the door open, forcing Neara to back slightly, with one single round kick, Suki knocked Neara to the ground, spinning slightly as she went down, "That was a warning. Ever put the lives of my loved ones in danger again," she knelt down, whispering in her unconscious ear, "I will kill you."

With that Suki darted out of the cell, locking it behind her with Zuko at her side. They retrieved Katara from her cell and Suki explained that Sokka had already retrieved Azula and that they were heading down to the lowest level in the prison where Toph would be able to make them a route of escape.

Zuko processed the information quickly, grabbing both girls by the hands and leading them down to the lowest sector.

* * *

Once they arrived they were stopped by the guard in which he and Nikko confronted earlier, "What's going on?"

Zuko straightened, thrusting the girls forward, "I've been ordered by the Warden to move these prisoners down to sector C sir."

The guard nodded, allowing him to pass, "It would be nice if the Warden gave some forewarning before having four more prisoners brought down here. What if we had no room?" he started.

Zuko only nodded, giving his apologies and in his mind he wondered who was their fourth prisoner other than Ozai?

Once they made it to Ozai's cell, Zuko saw a familiar face…one of his father's concubines…Jin!

"Jin?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him, then at Katara and her eyes widened with surprise and happiness.

"ZUKO!" she latched onto him first, kissing his cheek softly before pulling away, wrapping Katara in her arms.

"Oh Katara! I've missed you so much!" she whispered in her hair, tightening her hold on the young waterbender.

Katara was ecstatic, "Jin, what are you doing here?"

Jin pulled away, prepared to tell the story but Nikko cut in, "Now's not the time. We need to get out of here!" he snapped harshly, but everyone seemed to be on edge.

Sokka nodded, kneeling down to the floor, fisting his hand before tapping three times in a weird pattern.

For several moments the nine of them stood there, wondering what would happen next. Would they be rescued? Would they be caught? What would become of them?

Suddenly the metal beneath their feet parted in a massive thrust and a girl poked her head out of the gaping hole, her eyes glazed over and a wiry grin on her face, "TOPH!" they all yelled softly.

"Everyone get in!" she snapped, ducking back under.

The guys began lowering the girls down into the whole, Aang stood there, helping each and every one of them down until Jet, Nikko, Sokka and Zuko jumped in, leaving only Ozai left.

Zuko looked up, confusion written on his face, "Dad? Dad what are you waiting for? Come on!" he said, his hand reaching up towards Ozai.

A faint smile etched his father's features; he made one last look over his shoulder before taking hold of Zuko's hand, being pulled into the hole.

"Alright Toph!" Sokka declared and without further instruction Toph grabbed the metal and bended it back together, allowing Aang to lead the group out of the dark tunnel.

* * *

They had finally returned to Appa, all exhausted and out of words at the moment.

Zuko volunteered to steer the bison, saying that the Western Air Temple was not the best place to return to and that he would take them somewhere Zhao would never even think of looking for them.

"Ember Island," he mumbled in the wind.

The others did not complain nor argue the point, after everything they had been through, trusting Zuko was only a fools choice…even Sokka came to this conclusion.

Once they arrived on the island, Zuko and Ozai both lead them to their island home. An abandoned mansion on the beach, one that had been in the Fire Lord's family for years.

At first everyone was hesitant, but after Zuko and Ozai explained that they hardly ever came here, Zhao would come looking for them, especially with all the massive world destruction planning he had going on. So everyone agreed that this would be their base of operations until the day of the comet.

Zuko had shown the girls to their separate rooms, and then he showed the guys their sleeping quarters. Ozai and Zuko took residence in their own personal chambers of the house, preparing for a well deserved night sleep.

* * *

The moon rose high into the night sky, it was full and bright and its blissful beams glared through the window keeping Katara tossing and turning all night. Zuko's sudden coldness towards her, though how little it seemed, bothered her greatly. What had happened between the time he had left her the second time, to the point where he found her, rescuing her and Suki? This question danced through her mind countless times and the more she thought about it, the more she resisted sleep. She had to talk to him; she needed to know why he was suddenly distant.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Katara wrapped a thin, white silk robe around her, hugging it to her body as she wrapped her arms around her torso. Her head peered out the door, looking up and down the halls before making her move.

Tiptoeing down towards Zuko's room, she gently twisted the knob, pushing the door as gently as possible open to see Zuko's bare backside from the waist up glaring at her. He was facing the window and not the door.

Closing the door, she pressed her back against it, breathing heavily for a moment or two before undoing her robe, letting it drop to the floor, pooling at her feet.

In a fluid but stealthy motion she crept towards him, the wooden floors bared silence at her feet and for that she was thankful. But for some reason, even in her greatest silence he still could tell when she was around.

His voice frightened her, "What are you doing?"

Jumping back, she pressed her figure into the closest wall, her hand slapping over her racing heart, "Don't do that!" she snapped quietly.

Zuko rose up, scratching his head looking at her, "You're the one sneaking into my room remember?" his voice…it was so cold, but why?

Approaching cautiously, Katara questioned him, "Zuko, what's wrong?"

He snickered. After the idea that had been put through his mind, she had the audacity to ask what was wrong with him. He was angry, he felt violated and worst of all, he felt betrayed that the one woman he would risk everything for, could not muster up the courage to tell him that she was raped. Did she think he would belittle her? Think she was weak? What was her reason for hiding this from him? It should have been the first thing she should tell him and he knew that if Zhao was anywhere near Katara and was the one she had been dragged off by, there was no doubt in his mind that Zhao didn't have his way with her. The very thought made him sick.

He got off the bed, veering from her touch, "When were you going to tell me?" he demanded.

"Tell you what?" there was confusion in her voice, but there was that undying fear in her eyes, the look she gave him was one that he knew entirely too well, the 'how did you find out' look. Oh he despised that look with every fiber in his being.

Turning on the heel he approach her, everything about his body language screamed angered and it forced Katara to back away, "Don't play stupid with me Katara," his voice was low, almost like an animalistic growl, "what did he do?"

She had been backed up against the wall, there was no place for her to run, Zuko's hands came baring down on either side of her face, his body loomed over her like a dark shadow, his face etched with rage. Her body trembled at his question…how did he find out?

Her hands rushed to her face, burying it deep within the confines of her palms, tears began to form and she despised herself. Had she made it that obvious for him to figure out? She had hoped to never tell him of that moment, she wished to forget it all. But now he asked her of it and she knew that she could not hide it any longer.

"He…" her voice quivered slightly as she looked him in the eyes, "he raped me," her head suddenly sank; her body fell to the ground as she allowed herself to finally splay its weakness. She had been forcibly assaulted by a man far stronger than her and there was nothing she could do to stop him unless she wanted to be the reason for the death of three innocent people. Three people who she happened to love dearly. And now she felt as though she had betrayed Zuko in every way. She understood right then and there that if he wanted nothing more to do with her because of this, she would understand. It would pain her, but she would not try and change his mind.

For a moment he stood there, cowering over her form and suddenly he felt the weight of the situation crash down upon him. He realized that he had made her feel completely and utterly ashamed of herself for not telling him, but, also…something else.

Slowly he bent down, grabbing hold of her form, pressing her up against the wall.

The padding of his thumb wiped away her tears as did his lips when they made contact with her cheeks, kissing her tenderly, "Forgive me," he whispered, "I never meant to do this," his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her body into him, "I just felt as though you were keeping something from me…something that I thought you didn't think I could handle knowing," he paused, looking into her eyes, "but I'm glad you told me, truly."

She looked up at him, sniffling still, "Really?"

He nodded, humming slightly, "Gives me all the more reason to kill that man," he smiled, hearing her voice crack in soft laughter before she kissed him passionately.

"I missed you so much," she whispered, her fingers tangling in his hair.

"As I you," he replied back, picking her up off the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist, "as I you," their lips crashed together in a blissful and wonderful harmonic reunion, both moaned in perfect response to one another.

"Give me what neither Zhao nor any other man ever can," she whispered in his ear lustfully.

Zuko smiled into her neck, "As the lady commands," he responded by pressing her up against the wall, their lips connecting once more before the night truly began.

* * *

**So...what do you think guys? Like I said, I know its a long chapter, but I had way too much time in the car to type! I hope you enjoyed it! Now please, with all that is in you, review!**


	52. Chapter 48

**AN: Alright, so here is the next chapter and its finally time to introduce my latest character! He is a major character in the sequeal and I hoe you enjoy him as much as I do! Ok, so, yea...enjoy! And please, keep the reviews coming!  
**

* * *

It had been about two weeks since the group had successfully busted themselves out of the Boiling Rock and now, they were hiding from their enemies in plain sight.

Katara and Jin had spent much time together, cooking, cleaning, and sparring one another in weapon and hand to hand combat for much of the time. Very little did she train with Aang on his waterbending, seeing how he was clearly at the master level. She had felt as though she owed Jin something for leaving her behind to suffer at Zhao's attentions...and this seemed to be the only way she could fully apologize.

Zuko and Ozai took Aang for most of the time, training him hard in the ways of firebending. They wanted to be sure that he was prepared for anything that Zhao would throw at him. Anything.

The others trained themselves and tried gathering any more information; as well as go over the information that both Zuko and Ozai had given them. They wanted to make sure there was no way that their plans would fail. They couldn't afford failure.

* * *

Meanwhile, from the shadows, a young man, round 24 stalked the group, his eyes never leaving two certain people. The Water Tribe siblings. He had been ordered by his superior to watch the two siblings and if necessary, to do whatever it took to keep them safe. For weeks he had watched them, the moment the young Princess had fled the Fire Nation Capital, he had been there. He would not fail his master, nor would he fail Katara and Sokka.

He had almost compromised his cover after following the remaining group members to the Prison, but he had to ensure the safety of Katara and Sokka, no matter the cost.

Finally, after following them to the island, he rented out a room in a nearby inn, making sure that he could survey the group's activities without detection. And today, he noticed that Katara and the young woman that she had spent much time with were heading to the market.

"At least you can get your dang papayas," one of his men grumbled in the background, "I don't understand how you enjoy those things!"

The young man smiled, throwing his cloak around his shoulders, pulling the hood up over his head, "I'll be back later," he stated before disappearing out the door, leaving the four other soldiers at the inn.

* * *

Katara and Jin had been running nonstop around the market place, gathering a month's supply of food and other necessities.

"So," Katara began as she reached out for a few fruits from a vendor's stand, "do you want to talk about it at all?" she asked softly, seeing how Jin never really told her how she had managed to be thrown into the Boiling Rock.

Shrugging her shoulders, Jin began to gather other fruits, placing them in her basket, "What's there to say really?"

This was going to be a difficult conversation.

Placing the remaining fruits in her basket, Katara placed her hand on Jin's shoulder as she began to move on to the next vendor.

"I'm sorry."

This took her by surprise, turning around slightly; Jin removed Katara's hand from her, her eyebrow raised slightly, "For what?"

"For leaving you there. I promised that I would take you with me...and I didn't. I understand if you are upset with me," she bowed her head, "please, forgive me."

Smiling, Jin lifted Katara's face to be level with her's once more, "Katara," she encompassed Katara's hands in hers, "I'm not upset with you in the slightest. I'm just happy that you were able to get away safely," her grin grew bigger, "besides, does it look like I've been left behind? If I recall, I'm standing here with you, in a market, away from the palace and that prison...so to be truthful, you didn't leave me behind."

Jin's words lifted Katara's hurting spirit and she found herself pulling Jin into a comforting embrace, "Even so, I just want to apologize to you for not coming sooner."

* * *

From a distance the young man remained hidden in the shadows, his ears picking up on the girls' conversation. Katara had grown up so much since he had last seen her...he only wondered how much he had changed in her eyes as well.

With the sun setting, he watched as the two paid the vendors before making their way back to their island resort. With a heavy sigh he left, purchasing a bag full of papayas and returned to the inn. It was so hard for him to stay hidden in the shadows, hiding from his lady and lord, but it was what their father had requested of him and so he was going to obey.

* * *

"Oh, I forgot something!" Katara declared, before turning back, "Don't wait for me, I'll be back as soon as I find what I'm looking for!" she called over her shoulder.

Jin nodded, though curious as to what Katara had managed to forget, and continued down the cobble stone path for the island home.

A few days ago, Katara had received a letter from a messenger hawk...which was rather odd. It had come from her father, she'd recognize his scribbling anywhere and it had told her that the next time she was in town; she was to go to the Jasmine Inn. There she would find something waiting for her, something that would aid her during her final journey. She thought it was rather odd how he had discovered her location, but, he was her father and she knew it was better not to question his ways. Also in the letter it had told her to come alone, so that was the reason she had to leave Jin behind.

* * *

As the young man made his way back to the room, the four others that were assigned to accompany him, sat there around a small table, gambling and playing cards.

Without looking to see who it was, one handed out a small scroll with the young man's initials written across it, "This came for you while you were gone. It's from Chief Hakoda."

Without hesitation, the young man snatched the scroll away from the soldier, unraveling it to read what his new orders were.

The scroll read:

Wait in the Inn's lobby, there you will meet a youth who will help you in your task.

Hakoda

Sighing he rolled the scroll back up, looking over at the four men that were with him.

'Does he think I am unable to protect them alone?' he thought to himself.

"I'm going out," that's all he said before throwing his hood over his head once more, slamming the door behind him as he went.

The others looked at one another, "I wonder what that was all about?"

* * *

Katara had wondered around for what seemed like an eternity, asking anyone that she came across if she was headed in the right direction of the Jasmine Inn. She wondered what her father could have left for her and wondered why of all places would he send her to an inn. If he knew of her location, why not just send a messenger hawk there?

But once again, she was not one to argue with her father. He had his reasons and she was not going to begin to question them. He had never let her down before, so why would he start now?

* * *

The young man had made it down in the inn's lobby, he looked around but saw that no one was there and decided to sit in the far corner of the room, watching from a hidden position for his 'youth' to enter. If he sensed any form of danger, he would not make his presence known.

Several moments passed before someone had walked in, it was a young man...alas he was not who Hakoda had meant. He was just occupying a room for the next two nights.

Strumming his fingers over the wooden table that he leaned against, the young man halted as he heard the door open, his eyes glued to the back of a young woman who had just entered.

Narrowing his eyes he clenched his fists, cursing silently, 'I thought she wasn't to know I was here?!'

His breath hitched as she looked around the lobby, her eyes resting firmly on him...but wait, she couldn't see who he was, he still hand his hood thrown over his head...as if he couldn't scream suspicious already. He moaned as she approached.

"It's a beautiful evening, wouldn't you say so?" she asked.

The young man simply nodded, humming his response.

"I was told that I'd find you here," she whispered softly, "you have something from my father?" she questioned. Obviously she hadn't gathered his identity just yet.

Taking a deep breath, he reached across the table, his hand cupping her face, drawing her closer to him, their eyes now meeting for the first time, "I'm here to help you, my lady."

Her eyes grew wider at each passing moment, her mouth ran dry and her voice quivered as she whispered his name, "S-seiran?"

She watched as a grin appeared just below the shadow marking of his hood, "SEIRAN!" she yelled, pulling him towards her, enveloping him in her arms.

"Oh Seiran! You don't know how much I've missed you," she breathed out, choking back blissful sobs.

The young man smiled, pushing his hood back off his head, then wrapping his arms around her, "And I've missed you my lady."

Pulling herself away from him, she took in his appearance. His white hair ran down slightly past his shoulders, his blue eyes were dark and mysterious as ever, but narrowed more now by maturity and his face…his slender, fairly tan face was absolutely beautiful. He hand high cheek bones, his eyes were catlike, much like Zuko's and his lips were divine. They weren't too thin, nor were they too plump. They were just right in between. His hair was pulled back halfway, into ha half wolf tail and his watertribe uniform began to stand out from underneath his cloak.

Her eyes widened, pulling him closer to her, "Seiran, do you realize where you are?" she asked cautiously, her eyes roaming around the lobby.

He nodded, "I do my lady."

Sighing heavily she stood, holding out her hand for him to accept, "Come on, we need to get you into some different clothing," and without further instruction, his calloused, firm hand slid into hers, his practically engulfed hers, but she didn't mind. She suddenly enjoyed the feel of his hand, the touch of his flesh against hers and once more, she felt completely and utterly protected.

"Very well my lady," he whispered, following her as she dragged him out of the inn.

* * *

Their walk home had been filled with conversation, mainly on Katara's behalf. She spoke to him of her time away from the poles, her time spent in the Fire Nation and how she had come to grow ever closer to the young Prince Zuko.

Seiran had been diligent; he listened well and only spoke here and there, allowing Katara to speak most of the time. He had missed her so much that it was quite refreshing to hear her voice once more.

After noting that he had hardly spoken since they had been reunited, Katara sighed, halting in her walking, causing Seiran to do the same.

"What's the matter my lady?" he asked, obviously he was concerned and that's what worried her.

Resting her hand out onto his broad shoulder, she inched closer, "Seiran please," she spoke softly, "do me a favor."

Nodding he replied, "Anything for you my lady."

Sighing once more, she took a deep breath before continuing, "Seiran, you've always been there, ever since I was very little and I've always seen you as an older brother," she looked up at him, "please stop calling me, 'My Lady,' and just call me Katara…or sister…or something to that nature. I can't help but feel that every time you never call me by my name, that you're distancing yourself from me."

This took the young man by surprise, but he smiled, understanding where she was coming from, "I'm sorry. I've just grown accustom to saying it, that I forget sometimes that you are my little sister," he sighed softly, pulling her into his arms, "I'm just filled with an array of emotions that it's too hard to think straight," he gently kissed the top of her forehead, "forgive me?"

Katara snickered, "Of course I forgive you! Now come on!" she snatched hold of his hand, "Sokka will be so excited to see you!"

He laughed as she pulled him quickly down the cobble stone path, his cloak flailing in the wind, "Katara!"

* * *

Once they got closer to the residence, Seiran came to a halt, practically throwing Katara backwards, "What? What is it?" she asked, looking around to see if there was something that she overlooked.

Seiran's eyes were glued to three figures down in the courtyard, bending fire and right away she knew that he was probably distressed, especially with her being around…firebenders.

"That's Aang," she pointed towards the young bald kid, "with the blue arrowed tattoos over his body, he's the Avatar," she mumbled, and then continued, "the older man is the true Fire Lord, Ozai and the young man at his side is his son," she sighed contently, as if she were on a cloud, this caught Seiran's attention, "Prince Zuko."

With one brow raised, Seiran examined Katara's facial features…she looked…dazed and utterly love struck by the young Prince. Looking back down towards the courtyard, Seiran's eyes narrowed slightly as he grumbled to himself.

"They're Aang's firebending masters, but," Katara began pulling him once more, "I'll tell you more later. First I'm going to introduce you, then we'll sit with Sokka and talk," she seemed extremely happy right now, "just like old times!"

* * *

Ozai and Zuko stood next to one another, watching as Aang performed his bending. They were extremely impressed with how well he was picking the techniques up…but then again, you've been the Avatar once, you've been the Avatar a million times over…so he should be a natural at bending, it's just the first steps that are always the hardest.

Zuko had been watching a pair of people who seemed to be approaching the estate. He had seen them come to a halt just before actually entering the property and he already knew who one of the figures was…but the other, he had no clue. He watched as Katara and the mysterious man were linked by the hands…this made his blood churn and boil, he wanted to slit the guy's throat already and he hadn't even been introduced to him yet.

Sighing Zuko turned his attention back towards his pupil, muttering something under his breath as he noticed Katara and the man nearing, "Alright, that's enough for today," Ozai declared, seeing how they had a newly arriving guest and his and Zuko's pupil looked as if he were to keel over.

"Thank you Master Ozai, Master Zuko," Aang stated, bowing to the both of them before walking towards the fountains.

* * *

As they neared the home, Seiran's nerves were on edge, his heart was racing and his palms were becoming sweaty…he was just surprised Katara hadn't said anything yet, for she surly would have noticed.

He saw that the two benders dismissed their pupil and were waiting patiently for them.

'Great,' he mumbled to himself.

"Everyone is going to love you," she whispered softly, pulling him through the hall of the garden towards the courtyard.

"Hey Katara!" Aang was the first to greet them, he was still wiping his chest and face off as he approached them, "Uh…whose this?" he asked softly, now truly noticing the handsome young man at Katara's side.

"Everyone this is—S" Katara was cut off by a sudden outburst by Sokka.

"SEIRAN!" everyone turned to see Sokka bolt from his place at Suki's side, tackling the young man that once stood beside Katara, who was now at the moment smooshed between the ground and Sokka, "It's good to see you!" Sokka yelled, pulling Seiran to his feet.

Laughing at how much he missed his younger brother, Seiran rubbed Sokka's head in a joking manly manner, "I've missed you to little brother." Sokka grumbled as he tried prying Seiran's hand from his head…alas without victory.

* * *

Zuko and Ozai stared at the trio, just as everyone else. But there was something different about this young man…something that struck them familiar…could it be?

"Impossible," Ozai muttered aloud, but only soft enough for his son to hear him.

* * *

**Ooooh wats this????**


	53. Chapter 49

**AN: Ok, so your all probably wondering, 'Who the hell is this Seiran GUY?!?!' well, here is your answer...sort of! Enjoy and let me know what you think, and who you think he is!!!  
**

* * *

After the brief yet dramatic introduction, Katara took Seiran by the hand leading him down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Come talk with me while I prepare dinner," she suggested gently, her hand firmly grasping his as she continued to lead the way.

Seiran simply nodded, allowing his younger sister to lead him through the mysterious home and into the kitchen. When they arrived, his was completely and utterly blown away by the beautiful and extravagant display that this single room gave off.

The tone was warm alabaster; three massive windows lined the western wall allowing the setting sun's gentle rays to enter the room, giving it a heavenly and misted glow. In the center of the room was an island with black marble top and three stools pulled out around it. Seiran his place at the island, while Katara began searching the baskets for the needed ingredients.

While she searched through the basket, Seiran continued looking at the kitchen. Across from where he sat was a massive stove that lined most of the northern wall. On either side of the stove were two tall cabinets which housed…well whatever they housed. Above the stove were pots and pans dangling from a suspended rack, just arm's length away. Above the island was another rack that suspended from the ceiling, with herbs and spices stretching downwards, drying out their leaves.

Finally after searching for all that she needed, Katara sat the many different ingredients on the counter top of the island and pulled a knife from the drawer.

For a moment he studied her, watching her and it was then that he knew that he had lost his little Katara ever so long ago. Sighing he stood, walking around the island, his hand gently overlapping hers and with a gentle nudge he pulled it free from her hand. His hand was calloused and rough on the palm, even his fingers due to his sword fighting, but just now…it had the gentlest of touches.

"Please, allow me," he cooed, beginning to chop the vegetables.

At first Katara reached for the knife, but Seiran pulled away his eyes snapping up to Katara's, "Katara," he began, her name, it rolled off his tongue so naturally, "please I insist."

With a defeatist attitude and a soft sigh Katara shrugged before walking around the island, taking a seat where Seiran was just moments before.

"You haven't changed a bit," she whispered, leaning forward on the counter top, her head dipping into her cupped palm, a relaxing sigh escaping her lips.

It was so soft, almost inaudible but he heard it, his grip on the knife tightened as he continued to chop the vegetables, 'I've changed far more than you can ever imagine,' he thought to himself, slamming the knife into the wooden cutting board before turning away, grabbing hold of a large pot from the suspension rack.

Katara noticed his sudden mood change, but decided to let it slide. This was the first time she had seen her elder brother in over seven years and she wasn't about ready to pick apart his frustrations. That was for later on down the road.

She watched as he approached the sink, but before he had the chance to turn the nozzle, Katara called the water forth, sloshing it into the pot, earning a grumble from Seiran and a chuckle from her lips.

He turned around, water drenched his face slightly, and an amused yet scowling look crossed his features which only made Katara laugh even louder. Seiran sat the pot down, his hand reaching up towards his face and began to wipe the water off.

With an amusing chuckle, Katara reached across the table, her fingers gliding over his cheek, the water attaching itself to her, "There," she stated, pulling away slowly.

But before she had the chance to fully sit down, Seiran reached out, his hand grasping hold onto her wrist and pulled her fingers to his lips, kissing the water from her flesh.

Katara blushed furiously, snatching her hand away from his lips before sitting back down, averting her gaze from Seiran's.

Seiran smiled, remembering that Katara was no longer a little girl and began gathering the diced up vegetables in his hands, pouring them into the water filled pot, "I remember when you were little, you'd always want me to lick the food from your fingers," he whispered softly, a chuckle escaping his lips.

Looking up, her blush still remained on her cheeks, "That was a long time ago silly brother," she tried to lighten the mood, smacking at him.

Seiran laughed, nodding as he moved the pot aside, "Yea, it was, wasn't it?" he looked up at her, his eyes remaining fixed on her face.

She nodded, "There's fresh meat in the ice box there," she leaned forward, pointing downwards towards an actual chest of ice she had created, fresh meat piled within it.

Turning around, he reached down removing the lid before pulling out three pieces of steak before throwing them down on the cutting board, "So tell me," he began, the knife now slicing delicately into the meat, "everything that I've missed," he looked up at her, a smile on his face, "please."

At first Katara remained silent, she watched as her elder brother prepared her meal and suddenly realized that this was the big brother that she missed greatly. With a sigh she leaned forward, her head once more dipping into her palms and she began to tell him everything that he had missed.

* * *

Over two hours had passed, the dinner was finally finished and Katara and Seiran were continuing on with their conversation. Katara had told him as much as she could, as much as time would allow and she suddenly realized that perhaps it was not the best of decisions that she had ever made.

The look that overtook Seiran's face told her that she had made a grave mistake. It didn't hit her that for the last seven years of her life, he and her father were never there…they were never around. She didn't realize how much they had missed in those seven years and by him listening to all of her fondest and most recent memories it must have pained him greatly.

His face was calm and serene, his eyes were downcast as he looked out the window a gentle smile caressed his features.

"Seiran?" Katara asked, slowly sliding off the stool, approaching her brother.

Her arms wrapped around him, her head resting on the back of his shoulder. His hands grabbed hold of hers that rested at his waist and he sighed heavily, Katara could feel his back move against her chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly, his head casted downwards, "I'm so sorry."

Katara kissed his broad shoulder, resting her head against him once more, "Seiran," she whispered, "there is nothing to be sorry for."

Prying her hands from his body he turned around, facing his younger sister, "I should have been there and I wasn't," he stated, wrapping his arms around Katara, pulling her into his strong body, "I should never have left you and Sokka all those years ago."

* * *

Sokka had been training for the past hour with Zuko. He had to admit, the young prince was a challenge but he wasn't one to pass down a challenge. After their sparring session, Sokka and Zuko sat down on the edge of the fountain, wiping their torsos clean of their sweat, giving them time to catch their breath.

"So, this Seiran, he's your older brother?" Zuko inquired as he dragged the towel along his neck.

Sokka nodded, his breathing still staggered slightly, "Yea, kinda," he shrugged, "he's been with my family for as long as I can remember," Sokka began, "but, in reality, he isn't our blood brother, but that doesn't really mean much to us," he stated, handing Zuko a small cup of water.

"Thanks," Zuko said as he chugged the liquid down his throat, "so how long have you known him?" he continued.

Sokka glanced over at Zuko with a curious eye, but dismissed anything and decided to answer, "Well, he had been found in a boat that had rammed up against one of the ice patches out in the ocean. Our warriors went to rescue him. When Seiran came into our lives, our mother was still alive and we hadn't yet met Aang. Katara was around four and I was six. We've known him for fifteen almost sixteen years."

Zuko nodded, "I see," he tried calculating the ages in his mind, "so that meant Seiran was around nine, ten?"

"Yea…how'd you know that?" Sokka asked, suddenly curious.

Shaking his head, Zuko stood stretching out his limbs, "He just seemed to be about three years older or so than you and I," he shrugged his shoulders, "that's all."

"Well nice guess!" Sokka exclaimed, his noise suddenly catching the delightful smell in the air, "smells like dinners ready!"

Zuko took in a deep breath and smiled, "Yea," he and Sokka went towards the source of the smell, both wanting to wash themselves up somewhat before they ate dinner.

As they rounded the corner, they began to cross the doorway to the kitchen when Sokka suddenly stopped, catching sight of what was going on. Zuko halted when Sokka did, he saw exactly what Sokka did and all though they say he is like a brother to them, Zuko's blood boiled at the sight of Katara in this man's arms.

"Oh Sokka," Seiran looked up, Katara's back was to them but she suddenly turned seeing both Sokka and Zuko shirtless standing in the doorway, "you both are just in time for dinner," Seiran stated.

Katara giggled, picking up several dishes from the counter as well as some spoons, "Come on, let's go eat," she said cheerfully. As she passed Zuko and Sokka, she brushed up against Zuko's torso, giving him a wink as she passed him by.

"Ok," they stated, both turning away, but Zuko waited for her elder brother.

"Thanks," Seiran said as he walked past Zuko with the boiling dinner.

"No problem," Zuko muttered, following the young man carefully.

* * *

Dinner and went quickly. There were few side conversations but other than that, it was pleasantly yet strangely quiet. Could it be that Seiran's presence shifted the mood somewhat?

"Help me wash the dishes?" Katara's hand slammed down onto Zuko's shoulder, a look in her eyes telling him that they needed to talk.

He nodded his head before pulling himself up from the ground.

* * *

They stood at the sink, Katara's arms buried halfway in the heated water, her hand guiding the rag around the plate in her hand and Zuko dried each plate by towel as Katara handed them to him. It was a rather enjoyable moment for them. Here and there Katara would splash water onto Zuko causing him to shriek out in surprise, getting a hearty laugh from her throat. They nudged one another here and there, kissed one another gently ever so often and then…they were silent.

After they had finished, Katara and Zuko sat down at the island table, both leaning on one another.

Zuko's hand ran up and down Katara's back, his warmth was soothing her, "Thank you," she cooed.

He smiled, kissing her head softly before leaning back down on her again, "Your welcome."

"Zuko?"

"Hmm?"

Katara pulled away, looking him in the eye, "Sleep with me tonight," it was more of a demand than it was a question, but Zuko nodded, kissing her once more. Who was he to deny her?

"Very well," he stated, standing up from the stool, "but I have to go and see my father for a moment," he paused in the doorway, "your room or mine?" he asked.

Katara shrugged her shoulders, "Let it be yours," she smiled and with that Zuko nodded before disappearing out the doorway.

Sighing she leaned onto the counter once more, her whisper being carried off by the wind, "Oh Zuko."

* * *

Seiran stood outside the kitchen at the base near the windows. He had seen how his sister and the prince interacted with one another and thought it was rather amusing seeing them together. They seemed to truly like one another and as long as Katara was happy, well, so was he.

As he was about to pull away, the young prince erupted out of the house, the door slamming hard against the wall as he made his exit and Seiran did nothing but froze himself to the wall, watching the young prince's every move.

He watched as the young man approached his brother who sat near the fire, watching it burn brightly…what was he doing?

"Sokka?" Zuko called out, catching the prince's attention.

"Oh Zuko, hey," Sokka responded, patting down the ground next to him, "here sit," he said.

Zuko nodded, taking his place next to Sokka. He had to know more about this Seiran person…all the while helping Katara the very thought drove him insane. He had to know who this man was.

"Sokka, what more can you tell me about your older brother?"

Sighing Sokka leaned backwards, his arms behind him holding up his weight, "Ok, well, what do you want to know?"

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think if key things that would help him, "Anything, like, where did he come from? How did he get to the Southern Water Tribe and why did he stay with you and your family?"

Eyebrows raised as Sokka looked over at Zuko, he couldn't help but chuckle, "Aren't you inquisitive," he heard Zuko groan but decided to answer him anyways.

"Very well," he leaned forward, and then turned to face Zuko, "my brother Seiran was found out on a patch of ice, he was about nine or ten at the time and when we had found him, he was nothing but skin and bone. With him he had only what he was wearing, a sword and a note. The note said, 'Take care of our beautiful child,' and that's about it," he shrugged, "he was unconscious for weeks, and we thought he was going to die at first because his body wasn't suited for such cold climates…"

* * *

Flashback:

The mysterious boy's body shivered violently as they continued to warm his body with furs and the raging fire. His brow was coated in sweat, his teeth clenched and chattered and his body paled more than what it had when they had first found him.

"There's nothing more I can do Hakoda," the elderly healer said bowing her head.

Hakoda nodded, exiting the igloo with the healer, thanking her for all the help she had provided the boy with.

For several moments Hakoda stood outside, the harsh winter winds slapping against his face…but he didn't mind. This was his home, he was use to this kind of weather and to be truthful, it was only a mild breeze passing through. But that boy, that boy was not adapting well to the climate change which meant only one thing.

While Hakoda stood outside, little Katara had snuck into the igloo, her little body was wrapped in her parkas and a blanket. She had scooted up next to the boy on the ground, her big circular blue eyes starred innocently down at him. He had such a pretty face, his hair was the color of the snow and she, even though she was but a mere child, found herself loving this boy.

Her tiny cool hand reached out, caressing his face as gently as she could, "Feel beta braver," she called out to him, her hand now running down towards his chest.

Suddenly her hand gave off a bluish glow and the young man's body went limp, his breathing ended his shivering halted. At first she hadn't realized what had happened, she began to reach for his face when suddenly he jolted upward, scaring her to death, causing her to scream in fear.

Hakoda heard a scream come from the igloo behind him, he ran inside to see Katara in the arms of the young boy they had found, he was shushing her with his voice, his hand rubbed her back tenderly, trying to sooth her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to scare you," his eyes roamed up to Hakoda, searching for something and it appeared he had found it.

"You're the man who saved me from the ice?" he asked softly.

Hakoda kneeled down, watching as this young man protectively shielded Katara from him, "Yes I am," he stated, "what is your name boy?" he asked.

The young boy looked down at Katara who was still clenching onto his torn shirt then back up at Hakoda, "Seiran, they call me Seiran."

Hakoda nodded, "Well Seiran, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," his hand stretched outward, shaking the boy's firmly.

"Likewise…" he couldn't finish the name, for he didn't even know who this man was.

"Chief Hakoda," Hakoda stated, seeing how the boy's eyes widened, he smiled, "but you can call me Hakoda."

End of flashback

* * *

"After that he explained that he really had nowhere else to go so he offered my father his services for saving his life. He explained to us that his family had abandoned him and that he was on his own from now on. My father, being the kind hearted fellow that he was back then, offered Seiran a permanent place to stay…as his adopted elder son."

Zuko looked at Sokka in shock, "What happened?"

Sokka shrugged, "Well it wasn't that easy to get Seiran to accept. He kept saying that he highly doubted my father would accept him after learning more about him but my father truly didn't seem to care. He was more worried about Seiran's well being that finally Seiran gave in and accepted…it was only about a year or so later that we truly discovered what Seiran was."

Zuko eyed him, "What do you mean?"

Sokka sighed; he leaned towards Zuko, "I'm sure you've noticed that my elder brother isn't exactly full Water Tribe right?" Zuko nodded his head.

"Well that's because, Seiran, he wasn't from the Water Tribes, he wasn't related to anyone of Water Tribe blood," he sighed, looking over at the fire, "Zuko, Seiran's from the Fire Nation."

Zuko's eyes widened, "What?"

* * *

Seiran stood still, his head bowed slightly at the ending of the conversation. He sighed, turning away only to come face to face with Ozai.

He was taken by surprise to see the Fire Lord standing there…and so close, he bowed, "Forgive me my lord," he stated before brushing past Ozai, leaving the man standing in his wake with only a single glance over his shoulder.

* * *

**So what do you think? Did this twist send you flying off your chairs? Huh? Be honest lol. Just kiddng, but really, what did you think?**


	54. Chapter 50

**AN: Alright, I know this chapter may seem 'rushed' but trust me, we will come to fully learn more about Seiran and the other character that is introduced later on in the chapter. They play a major role in the sequel, and there are flashbacks to this time and different parts in their lives. So in the end, everything will come together! Ok, enjoy! And hey, thanks for the reviews!  
**

* * *

The sand formed against the heels of his boots, forming his footsteps perfectly. The waves from the ocean sulked along the shore, the moon's reflection shimmering off the moving water beautifully. The night air was cool, crisp and filled with a sense of calming and peace…something he hadn't felt in a long time. It had been a week since he arrived and he began to wonder when things would pick up the pace.

With a heavy sigh he pulled his sword from its holster, raising it above his head and took a deep stance. His arm stretched outward as if egging on an unseen opponent as his other arm held the sword up high, pointing it towards the eastern sky. His eyes closed slowly, his breathing began to sync with the rushing tide and suddenly with a final breath his eyes shot open, the blade of the sword engulfed in fire and he began to slice the blade through the air. Attacking at anything and everything within a 15 foot radius.

From his hidden position, Zuko watched as this man…this man that Katara and Sokka had accepted into their home, their lives long ago bended a fire so brilliant that even he and his father would stand in awe. He watched as Seiran attacked each move with perfect precision and how deadly he seemed when yielding a weapon. He seemed dangerous, but that didn't frighten Zuko. What frightened him was the truth this man was holding back.

With a grip on his Dao swords, Zuko sighed heavily before emerging from his hidden sanctuary from the greenery. Drawing his swords while Seiran's back was turned; Zuko ripped them apart, thrusting them downwards towards Seiran's back only to be blocked by the fiery blade and two soul piercing eyes staring into his very own.

"Who are you?"

Smirking like a devil, Seiran pushed his blade forward causing Zuko to be forced back; both were staring intently at one another as Zuko's blades too were engulfed in white flame.

"Let's see how well you've been taught," Seiran sneered, pulling away from Zuko, "my Prince," he bowed mockingly and stood just as Zuko yell, charging at the young man before him.

* * *

The clashing of blades echoed along the beach, ringing in the ears of all those who heard. Fortunately only two souls were within earshot. Ozai and Sokka.

After hearing the commotion, both headed down to the beach to investigate and there they saw Seiran and Zuko dueling it out, their blades a blaze, their once calm and collect features lost, replaced with maddened, crazed looks of anger and hate…Sokka had never seen them like this, ever.

"It is just the calming before the storm," Ozai muttered aloud, watching the two young men attack one another over and over and over again.

Sokka looked over his shoulder at the Fire Lord, curiosity written across his features, "What do you mean?"

Simply shaking his head, Ozai sat down, beckoning Sokka to do the same, "When the time comes, I believe we shall both know the truth."

'What was this guy talking about?!'

* * *

"Your form isn't half bad," Seiran growled between clenched teeth, "it seems you aren't a complete failure after all," again his sword came down onto Zuko's, the prince glared at him through the combined flames of their swords.

With a swift kick to the gut, Zuko forced Seiran off him giving him time to recover and prepare for another blow, "Yours isn't half bad either," he sneered, their blades clashed again, each putting as much force behind them as possible, their faces dangerously close.

"So, you wanted to ask me something boy?"

Zuko's eyes widened for a moment before bringing his sword around, blocking another attack before executing one of his own, "Yes, I did."

* * *

Katara sat in the middle of the massive bed, her hands playing with the silk sheets as she waited for Zuko. Over the course of the past week he had been acting strangely. When he would come to bed, he would be late and would seem somehow distracted, as if his mind were elsewhere…she only hoped that tonight would not be the same.

'Where are you Zuko?'

* * *

"Fifteen years ago, I lost two elder brothers," the clanging of metal continued, "they were believed to be the reincarnates of the twins Ying and Yang," Seiran side kicked at Zuko, bending fire at the young prince, but Zuko dodged it quickly, "one night, they disappeared, never to be seen again."

Seiran was getting tired of the prince's games, in a swift motion he threw his sword from his hand, taking a bending stance, waiting for the prince to do the same, "Where are you getting at?" he yelled.

Zuko twirled his swords in his hands artistically before stabbing them into the earth and slowly approaching Seiran, taking a similar bending stance, "One appeared to be of fire nation decent," he threw the first attack, "the other," Zuko sunk to the ground, narrowly missing Seiran's attack, "looked as though he were of the Water Tribe. His hair, white as snow, his eyes blue as the ocean and his skin," Zuko threw another punch, his fist slamming against Seiran's strong chest, but quickly he extinguished it, looking up at the young man before him, "course and dark like the sands."

For a moment they stared at one another, unaware of Sokka and Ozai's presence. Their breathing staggered out, their chests heaved as they continued to stare at one another, the silence was almost deafening.

"Wait," Sokka whispered, looking over at Ozai for conformation, "you don't think that Seiran…is your son?" his voice quivered, all this time, he never truly knew.

Tears pricked in the back of Ozai's eyes as he watched the two youths, catching their breaths. He was about to speak when Seiran's voice froze him completely.

"And what gave you the idea that I was one of these said brothers?"

Zuko sighed, falling to the ground landing gracefully into and Indian style sitting position, burying his face in his hands, "I don't know."

A look crossed Seiran's face, a look that Sokka always remembered whenever he or Katara were hurt or lonely, it was a look of sympathy and he truly now questioned if Seiran was Zuko's brother…come to think of it, they did look much alike, facial wise.

'Can it be?' Sokka thought, his hand cupped his chin as he continued to watch.

"Your majesty," Seiran knelt down, his hand resting on Zuko's head, pushing it backwards so that he could see Zuko's face, "I know losing someone is a painful burden, but I am not your brother," he continued, "I am sorry if I had lead you down a path of mistrust."

Zuko eyed Seiran for a moment. As his eyes dropped down Seiran's face, a black cord that was wrapped around his neck caught Zuko's eyes…especially the small pendant that was attached…it was Zuko's family crest.

"I guess you're a pretty good liar," Zuko mumbled as he stood, "but you don't have to lie to me, brother."

Seiran smiled, his hand reaching up to the pendant that hung loosely round his neck, tucking it back into his shirt, "I just want to know one thing," he heard Zuko say.

"What is it your majesty?"

"After all this time…why, why haven't you returned home?" Zuko asked, it was direct and to the point.

Turning away, Seiran looked out towards the ocean, the breeze flowed through his hair, "When I had joined Lord Hakoda in the war, I had heard of the Fire Nation's Warrior Prince. He was the perfect son, the perfect soldier, the ideal Fire Lord for when Fire Lord Ozai passed on. Before I had every intention of returning home, I had missed you, father," he chuckled softly, "even Azula," his laughter died down as Zuko approached him, "but I realized that if I or our brother should return, it meant that we would take away something that you had worked so hard to achieve."

Now standing beside Seiran, Zuko looked over at his elder brother, "And what is that?"

"To be Fire Lord," Seiran stated, his eyes focused on Zuko's, "If our brother or I should ever return publicly to the Fire Nation, your acclaimed birthright to the throne would be taken and everything you worked so hard to achieve would be lost. You would be merely a prince, one who could never truly decide the fate of the nation, nor the world."

"That's why you didn't return," Zuko mumbled.

Seiran nodded, "Yes, we both decided that if we could see you, watch you grow into a good man from the shadows and support you…then we would be happy."

"And are you happy?" Zuko asked softly.

From their hiding place, Sokka and Ozai eagerly awaited Seiran's response, "I am."

Zuko sighed, "And our brother?"

Seiran chuckled, turning over to Zuko, his hand running along his shaggy hair, "I'm sure he is," his hand traveled down to Zuko's shoulder, his grip was firm, "but you shouldn't rely on my word alone. You should ask him for yourself."

Zuko's eyes widened, his head whirled around seeing if he could see his older brother, "He's here?! Where?!"

A dark chuckle came from the trees above them, Seiran and Zuko looked overhead to see a shadow figure of a man, lounging on a thick branch, one leg stretched out to the length, the other dangling lazily, his golden eyes piercing brilliantly, "You always knew when I was around didn't you brother?"

The said brother jumped from the trees, landing in a crouched position before Seiran and Zuko.

As he stood, his hair danced in the wind, it was the same length as Seiran's only it was black, his eyes were gold and his skin was fare, much like Zuko's. In fact, he looked much like Ozai did when he was a younger lad.

Seiran chuckled, his hand never leaving Zuko's shoulder, "How could I not? You're as subtle as a platypus bear."

The other twin wore a scowl as both Zuko and Seiran laughed, Sokka was about to do the same when Ozai's strong hand latched down on his mouth, silencing him from giving away their location.

"Sure I am," the other brother smirked, his bangs now covering the left side of his face, "but that's not the reason you called me out now is it, brother?"

Seiran silenced himself; Zuko did the same soon after and watched as the other twin, his elder brother approached.

"Zuko," Seiran began, "I'd like to reintroduce you to Ensei, your other elder brother," Zuko looked upon Ensei, seeing the uncanny resemblance he shared with Seiran, not to mention his father.

"A pleasure to meet you, again, Zuko," Ensei said as he approached, his hands grasping hold of his younger brother and pulling him into an embrace.

Zuko held onto Ensei tightly, tears began to spill down his face. SO many different emotions engulfed him, everything seemed to happen all so suddenly and yet…far too late.

"I'm so happy to have you both back in my life," he whispered, pulling away to wipe his tears.

Ensei laughed heartedly, his arm wrapping around Zuko's shoulder, "Though you may not have known it, Seiran and I were always checking up on you as often as we could."

Zuko looked to Seiran for conformation, which he received a simple nod, "We came to see how you, father and Azula were doing as often as we could."

"And it's just as Seiran said Zuko," Ensei began, "if we returned to the palace, everything that you have worked so hard for, shall be in vain. You would be striped of the birthright to the throne and to be honest, Seiran and I do not desire that fate for you…nor do we really desire to rule a nation come to think of it," Ensei mumbled, leaving Seiran to smack his palm against his face and Zuko with a small smirk on his lips.

"So, even though you've returned in my life, you won't return publicly to the Fire Nation?" Zuko asked.

Seiran nodded, as did Ensei, "If we can continue to love and support you from the shadows as we always have…well," they both looked at one another, then at Zuko, "that's enough for us."

"Besides, Lord Hakoda and his children are my family now as well," Seiran began, his hand running over his heart, "they will always have a special place in my heart," he looked up over at Ensei, then at Zuko, "they are my family now."

"And Master Piando," Ensei began, "is like a father to me, he raised me when he found me," he too looked over at his twin, then over to Zuko, "he is my family now."

Zuko understood. For the greater portion of their lives, both Seiran and Ensei both lived and loved other people, perhaps more than their own real family…but, as long as he knew they were alive and well and still wished to play a role in his life, then he was alright with that.

"But that doesn't mean you aren't our brother anymore," Seiran said.

"Yea, you'll always be little Zuzu to us," Ensei continued, as he forced Zuko into a headlock once more.

That's were Azula got the name…or maybe when they 'came to visit' they heard her call him that and saw his reaction…big brothers.

* * *

Soon after hearing his two elder sons reveal themselves to Zuko, Ozai sighed a relieving breath and removed his hand from Sokka's mouth, "I am content," he whispered softly as he stood, looking down at the young Water Tribe Prince.

"So…so Seiran is your son, as well as that other man?" he inquired.

Ozai nodded, "It appears that way. You've heard the same words as I. I have no more knowledge than you my son," his hand rested on Sokka's shoulder, "but do not let this newly discovered truth harm the relationship you have with Seiran. As he said, you, Katara and your father have earned a very special place in his heart," Ozai smiled and it made Sokka wonder how much his next words tore him apart, "you're his family now. Take care of him?"

He nodded, "I will Fire Lord, I promise."

* * *

"But Zuko," Seiran's voice caught Sokka's attention, "everything that has happened tonight, cannot leave this spot. If word were to somehow leak of our return, everything shall be thrown into chaos."

"DO you understand?" Ensei asked.

Zuko nodded, "I understand."

"When we leave this beach, I am only Seiran, elder brother to Katara and Sokka. You are Prince Zuko, brother to Azula and son of Fire Lord Ozai," he continued.

"And I," Ensei began, "am just a passing stranger," he sighed, looking over at Seiran whose eyes were narrowed.

"What? Why can't you come with us?"

"My job gives me no rest for many breaks," Ensei covered, "besides, if I came back with you, your friends would surly see the resemblance Seiran and I share and as we said, we cannot be discovered…not until the time is truly right," his hand grasped hold of Zuko's shoulder once more, "take care of yourself little brother and remember, I'll always be watching," with that he hugged Zuko goodbye and before Zuko really had a moment to recuperate, Ensei was gone.

"Come, everyone must be worried. We've been gone a long time," Seiran suggested, his hand now on Zuko's shoulder, leading him up the sand path.

* * *

Sokka waited for several moments, waiting for Seiran and Zuko to pass him. When they finally did he sighed heavily, stumbling his way out of the brush.

'Oh man,' he thought to himself, 'all this time and I didn't even know…I didn't even suspect…' things were far more complex than they were before but he took Ozai's words to heart. Seiran had accepted him, his sister and his father as his true family, though he would always see Zuko as his brother. Sokka knew that everything Seiran was carrying inside him must pain him and he knew that he had to let Seiran know that he would be there by his side no matter what his choice would be in the end…only problem was how to tell Seiran he was spying on him and Zuko and that Ensei guy without Seiran wanting to rip his head off.

'To tell Seiran or not to tell Seiran…that is the question,' he thought to himself, 'it's a difficult decision.'

"Sokka?" hearing his name…especially from the owner of a certain voice caused Sokka to practically jump out of his own skin.

Standing there, Seiran stood, his arms crossed and a very calm look resided over his features, "What are you doing out here so late?"

Sheepishly laughing, Sokka shrugged his shoulders, "Hehe, nothing, just needed some fresh air!" he stretched out his arms, sucking in the night air, "Yep, ahhh, good air! Well, goodnight!" with that he darted past Seiran like a bat out of hell, leaving Seiran in his wake, a smirk on his face.

* * *

Creeping through the house, Zuko made his way to his room, his hand rested on the handle, his head sloshed against the door.

This entire week had been quite the rush for him; he had always dreamt of finding his elder brothers…but this, this was madness. It had only been a week since Seiran had entered his life and already he had discovered a truth that he had hoped to have learned long ago. Fate had a funny way of working things out in the end. Not only did he learn of his brother Seiran, but also his brother Ensei had been there all along, watching over him even to this day and he finally was given the chance to meet them again.

With a contentful sigh, his hand twisted the handle, revealing a beautiful scene before him.

There, lying in the middle of his bed, fast asleep was Katara. Her tan skin glowed beautifully in the moonlight that poured into his room; her curled locks trickled around her like a pool of water and her face, beautiful and serene. She was a true vision.

As silently as he could, Zuko lifted the covers up over their bodies, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him, receiving a gentle moaning response, "What took you so long?" she asked groggily.

Smiling into the base of her neck, Zuko kissed the tender flesh beneath his lips before answering her, "Nothing," his eyes trailed out the window and up at the moon, "nothing at all."

* * *

**So there we have it. You now know who Seiran and Ensei are. But, why now are they being introduced and how are they part of the overall bigger picture??? Read onward and you'll find out!**


	55. Chapter 51

**AN: Ok so not much hoora in this chapter, it's really the move-along chapter...we always love these ones don't we? Also, there will be about...3 or four more chapters before this story has come to its end. It's so sad to say that, but it's true. This has been an amazing adventure, and I am glad that all of you have come and joined me on it. All that I ask is that you run over to my sequel, 'haven't figured the name yet' and check it out! When I post the last chapter, I'll tell you the sequel's name and look forward to seeing what you all have to say about it! **

**So tell me, How do you feel now that this story is coming to an end?**

**Are you looking forward to the sequel?**

**How do you think this first segment will end?**

**Answer those questions when you review, I'd love to see what you all have to say!**

**Ok, enough of my rambling, go on, read and enjoy!  
**

* * *

Another week had passed and it was coming down to the wire. The comet would arrive in three days time and everyone had to be ready.

During the week, the gang had gone to see a play by the Ember Island Players, Zuko and Seiran were the only two who grumbled about going in the first place, saying that they were the worst theater troupe in the world. The others however eagerly wanted to go, even Ozai and Azula…which was rather odd, but everyone decided to go for the hell of it.

The play turned out to be a disaster. It depicted everyone in a light that well, didn't truly appreciate. Ozai, Zuko and Azula were seen as traitors who had funky hairdos and exotic makeup depicting their true emotions. Aang was a flying bald lady, Katara was an over emotional speech giver who cried all the time, Sokka was a retarded southern peasant who talked about meat all the time. Toph was a big, muscular, ass kicking machine, Suki was some painted woman with balloon warrior pants, Jet was a loser with straw sticking out of his mouth, with crazy hair and a hook for one hand…and crazy eyes as well. Jin…well she wasn't even in the story and Nikko well, he was the heart throb commander that all the girls in the play had fallen madly in love with, but his eyes were set on only one…Katara.

That had caused an issue in some sorts. Zuko knew that Katara and Nikko had gotten rather close, especially since he was her personal body guard at the harem…but rather he dismissed any implications that were floating around in his mind. If Katara did not love him, she would have told him so.

After seeing the play, everyone had gone home and shrugged it off, except one.

At the end of the play, Aang watched his death, he had seen that scene play over and over and over again through his mind for the past several days and finally he couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

Present:

Aang sat alone, apart from the others as he fiddled with his dinner. His mind was reeling on what had happened during their training session earlier and for some reason he couldn't just shake it off.

Flashback:

"What's the matter with you?" Sokka demanded, his face only inches away from Aang's, "If this was the real deal you would have been shot full of lightning by now," he yelled, swiping his hand across his neck.

Sighing deeply Aang averted his gaze, "I'm sorry, I just, I couldn't do it ok," he whispered, his eyes traveling over to the 'Melon Lord's' head, "I didn't feel like myself."

With an angry grunt, Sokka swung his sword, slicing part of the 'Melon Lord's head off, "There, that's how it's done," he stated, leaving the young Avatar in his wake.

Aang's horror stricken face looked down at the melon that had been severed from the training dummy's body, he watched as Momo ate away at the inner contents. Could he bring himself to kill someone, just for the sake of world peace?

End of flashback

* * *

"No he's far worse; he's a traitorous scum bag!" Sokka declared, slamming his cup down onto the ground. These words caught Aang's attention, bringing him forth from his memories.

"But he's still a human being," Aang muttered softly, catching everyone's undivided attention.

Zuko, unlike Sokka, asked in a calm yet disgusted manor, "You're defending him?"

Hearing that, Aang's eyes widened, he quickly jumped from his seat and began waving his hands in the air, "No no don't get me wrong. Fire Lord Zhao is a horrible person and the world would be better off without him but, I don't know. I just don't think that I can bring myself to taking another human beings life, even if it is Zhao."

Katara looked at Aang sympathetically, this wasn't easy and she knew that having him commit murder went against everything he was taught by the monks…but sometimes, things had to be done in order to protect all that they love.

"Hey!" Aang exclaimed, drawing Katara from her thoughts, "Maybe we could make big pots of glue and I could use glue bending to bind his hands and feet, that way he can't bend anymore!"

Zuko finally snapped, "Yea and you could show him his baby pictures and talk about his fondest memories and he'll turn good again!"

Aang's face lit up brilliantly, as if he truly believed Zuko's sarcastic remark, "You really think so?"

"NO!" Zuko yelled back, causing Aang to sigh in defeat as he began to pace.

"This is so messed up. This goes against everything the monks taught me! There's just got to be another way then taking away his life," Aang groaned out, his hands running over his face.

With a mouth full of food, Sokka cut in, "You're the Avatar, if it's to ensure world peace, I'm sure the spirits will forgive you," he shoveled food into his mouth again.

Aang's shoulder's began to shake and Katara already knew what was about to take place, she braced herself, "This isn't a joke Sokka!" Aang yelled, catching everyone except Katara, Zuko and Seiran off guard, "You have no idea the kind of position I'm in!"

Trying to calm him down, Katara stood, ignoring Seiran's attempt to pull her back down, "Aang we do understand it's just—"

"Just what Katara? Huh?!"

This angered her, never had Aang yelled at her like this, nor had he ever treated her so harshly.

Balling her fists she shot back, "We're just trying to help!"

"Well when you figure out a way for me to defeat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I'd be glad to hear it!" with that, Aang stormed off, leaving everyone discombobulated and shocked.

Katara was angered, how could he just walk away?

"Aang come back here," she started off after him, but was stopped when someone bared a hand down on her shoulder, she turned back, it was Seiran.

"Let him go," he smiled at her tenderly, his voice low and soothing, "he needs to figure this out on his own."

Katara nodded, giving a sigh of defeat before smiling softly, "Ok."

* * *

**Like I said, tiny move-along chapter, the last few will be epic, so be prepared! Alright, so, what did you think? **


	56. Chapter 52

**AN: Alright, so here is the next chapter, Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The dawning sun quietly spilled its soothing rays into the cracked windows of the island home. Zuko sat out on his small balcony, his legs crossed, his arms held out with the palms of his hands facing the sky and his eyes closed. He had been meditating for about a half hour and when he had finally felt the warmth of the sun on his face, his eyes opened gently and a smile crept across his face.

* * *

Katara lay in her bed, her body pressing into the mattress, her back facing the ceiling. Her dark curls toppled over her shoulder, spilling onto her back and off the side of the bed, creeping down her arm like vines. The sun began to spill into her room and for some reason she felt the urge to wake, but ignored those thoughts entirely. If the sun was only rising, then it was far too early to rise yet. After all, she rose with the moon.

'Rap a tap tap,' the sound of someone tapping on her door startled her to waken, she turned slightly, but just enough to fall off the bed and onto the floor in a loud, 'THUMP!'

Zuko pressed firmly on the door, opening it after hearing a struggling sound and then a crash…did Katara fall off the bed? Sure enough, he saw no one on the bed, but instead he saw her arms fly up into the air, latching themselves onto the mattress as she began to pull herself up. The look that overtook her features made Zuko want to laugh, but seeing how no one else was up yet, he contained his outburst.

Finally collecting herself, Katara ran her hand through her hair, pushing the dark stray curls out of her face, "Do you have any idea as to what time it is?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing, her arms crossing over her chest.

Closing the door, Zuko nodded with a sheepish laugh, "Yea, but," he strode over to her, "I want to talk with you, before everyone wakes up and were off to meet our doom," his eyes bugged slightly at the last word, his voice towards the end was humorous.

Smiling Katara sighed in defeat, her hand pressing firmly against Zuko's clothed chest, "Fine," she stated, pushing him down onto the bed, "don't move," those were her orders and Zuko was happy to oblige.

After pampering herself, Katara emerged from the bathroom, her hair was put up in a ponytail and she wore nothing more than her training outfit, "Alright, let's go," her hands were on her hips as she stood before him, she winked at him before he stood, taking her hand in his.

* * *

They walked down the beaten path, unaware that there were three sets of eyes watching them.

Ozai and Azula sat on the terrace, drinking their herbal tea when they saw Zuko and Katara, hand in hand heading down towards the beach, "She truly is a wonder," Ozai said, his lips meeting the cup.

Azula nodded, her hands wrapped firmly around her tea cup, her body leaning against the railing, "She is," she sighed, her eyes looking down at the brown liquid, "she's changed all of us, Zuko, you…me, for the better."

Beneath the terrace, Seiran sighed, his hand on his sword, his eyes watching Zuko and Katara, his ears listening to the conversation above, 'She always had the ability to change people,' he thought to himself his hand guiding up to his heart, a tendered smile reached his smooth lips, 'even if she never meant to in the first place.'

* * *

With a little giggle, Katara nudged Zuko slightly forcing him to step into the small wave washing against the shore, "So what did you want to talk about?" her voice was soft, her eyes were narrowed, but in a gentle way and her thumb ran across the top of his hand as they walked.

Looking down at their hands, Zuko unintentionally squeezed a bit tighter, as he pulled himself away from the cool waters of the ocean, "I just wanted to spend some time with you before we packed up and left," he shrugged his shoulders, his eyes sneaking a glance Katara's way.

Her hand tightened against his as well and he found himself being cuddled up to as they continued down the beach.

* * *

With the sun rising quickly, Ozai and Azula decided to wake the others, time was of the essence and they still had a good distance to travel. Everyone stumbled from their beds, filling their bellies with simple breakfast before rushing off to pack away their things and load them up onto Appa.

* * *

"So have you thought much about what I asked you?" Zuko whispered into her ear as they continued down the stretch of the beach.

Katara tensed slightly, her thoughts reeling back to that moment but a gentle sigh escaped her lips, "To be truthful, I haven't been able to give it much thought, with everything that has happened since…" she trailed off, pulling herself closer to Zuko as they walked.

"I understand," he whispered, "I guess that with the end nearing, it's been playing on my mind," he shrugged, "I can wait for your answer until everything is over, I've waited thus far," he smirked, kissing her gently on the temple.

As the sun continued to rise, Zuko mentioned returning back to the beach house, seeing how everyone should be up and ready to leave by now, but something caught both his and Katara's eye. Footprints in the sand.

Kneeling down, Zuko examined them closely, his hand trailing one of the footprints, "That's odd," he murmured, Katara leaned over him, seeing what he had said.

"What's odd?" she asked.

Zuko's hand pointed out towards the ocean, "The trail leads to the ocean, like someone was taking a late night swim, but," his hand then swept over the sanded shore, "there is not any sign of an exit trail…" he paused, "no sign of a struggle…nothing."

"Who do you think they belong to?" she asked.

Suddenly a cry cascaded down the beach, reaching their ears, "TWINKLETOES! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Zuko bolted upwards, his eyes locked with Katara's only to turn back towards the footprints leading into the ocean, "Aang," they said aloud.

"Come on!" Zuko said, his hand latching onto Katara's as they ran up towards the beach house.

* * *

They had just finished packing everything onto Appa when Sokka shouted victoriously, "There, that's everything!" he slid down the beast's tail, leaning against it as he caught his breath. Who knew packing would take so much out of ya?

Toph who had been sitting over at the base of a tree trunk scrunched her eyes, her feet seeing where everyone was. Sokka, Suki, Ozai, Azula, Jet, Nikko, Jin, that Seiran dude…where's…ah, Katara, Zuko…wait…where's Aang?

Standing suddenly Toph voiced her concern, "No it's not. Has anyone seen Aang?"

Everyone looked over at the blind earthbender, then looked around, "Where's Katara and Zuko?" Jin asked.

Seiran and Toph answered at the same time, "Down at the beach."

Both 'looked' at one another, Toph smirking, Seiran remaining passive, "Let's check the house for Avatar Aang," Seiran suggested, "we need to be leaving soon."

Everyone agreed and decided to split up into separate groups.

"Aang?" Sokka called, looking in room after room.

"Avatar Aang?" Seiran called into the next room…nothing.

"TWINKLETOES! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Toph yelled at the top of her lungs as she marched down the wooden hall.

Everyone glared at her as she walked past, "He's not in here," she said, and continued down the hall.

"All that's left is Aang's room," Azula suggested, before entering, "Aang?" she asked cautiously, opening the door slightly.

Sokka and Seiran, along with the others were right behind her, slipping into the room after her.

"Look," Suki pointed out, her hands grasping firmly onto Aang's glider, "it's Aang's glider…" her eyes traveled over to the open balcony, landing on three candles lined in a row and a bowl of fruit, "where is he?"

* * *

Zuko and Katara ran all the way up to the beach house, both stopped for a moment to catch their breath. They saw that Appa was already loaded up and ready to go…all that was missing was Aang. Hearing voices from inside the house, they entered quickly, running to where the voices were coming from.

"Did you find him?" Katara slid into Aang's room to see everyone standing there, their eyes overlooking the beach.

"No, but we found his glider," Sokka stated, handing it to Katara.

This confused her, "But…he never goes anywhere without it."

"That's what worries us," Nikko cut in.

Zuko looked over at Seiran, before running over the others in the group, "We found a set of footprints that lead into the ocean…only they never returned. They could be Aang's."

With that, everyone headed down to the beach, examining the footprints both Katara and Zuko had found.

"We can't be for certain that these are Aang's…but, who else would walk into the ocean and not return?" Sokka said as he stood up.

"So what do we do now?" Toph interjected.

"We split up," Sokka advised, "search the town, the beach, the waters…everything. I'll take Appa and we'll scan the waters, to see if we can find him. Katara, you, Suki, Seiran and Nikko all go look around town. Zuko, you, Azula, Jet, Toph and Ozai, go scan the beach again. We need to find him!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, "Let's move out people!"

* * *

They searched high and low, finding nothing of Aang on the beach…not even another set of footprints that matched the first ones they hand found. With that, the beach team headed back to the island house.

* * *

The town team searched all over, their attention was drawn towards a massive crowd that cheered Aang's name…only to find out that they were cheering the stupid Ember Island Players, Avatar Aang.

"Appa, Yip Yip!" the woman screamed, and she was hoisted into the air, the crowd cheered onward.

Katara and Suki looked like two deranged wolves, prepared to kill. With several more attempts to find him, they too headed back to the island house.

* * *

Sitting there they all contemplated where Aang could have gone…and if they had truly upset him the night before. While they sat there in silence, Sokka and Appa landed at the base of the stairs, his eyes telling them that he hadn't had much luck either.

"By the looks on your faces, I'm taking it that you guys didn't find Aang either?"

Katara sighed, her head falling into her palms, "It's like he just…vanished."

* * *

Somewhere, on remote moving vegetation filled island, Aang laid still in the middle of a unique hexagon. Groggily he stirred, his eyes adjusting to the light of day…and to the new surroundings he found himself in. His eyes landed on a fuzzy creature sleeping next to him, Momo and again he looked around as he stirred the lemur from its slumber.

"Where are we Momo?"

* * *

**So, what do you think? I'm trying to stick with the episodes, yet give it my own twist with the whole timeline thing. But let me know if you think I'm doing ok and how you enjoyed, hated, loved, hated this chapter! Leave me a review, you know I love hearing from all of you!**


	57. Chapter 53

**AN: Wow, who would have thought that this story would turn out so dang long?! I must tell you, I didn't, but I'm glad it did! Also, I know several of you are still wondering where Sokka's flashback to the battle with Neara is, trust me it's on its way. It hasn't come yet, but it will! I've been saving it for the right time...which is coming very very very shortly! So anyways, here is the next chapter and it does follow the episode, but I have put in several of my own twists! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Aang woke to a calming nature enclosed atmosphere. Birds whistled, tree leaves howled as the wind raced through the branches, and small insects played their tunes in harmony. The sun was rising steadily and the young monk found himself being drawn to its calling. With a stretch of his arms, Aang yawned aloud as he stretched out his back, his eyes groggily taking in the scenery before him. It was beautiful, very realistic.

'Where am I?' he though, his eyes carefully wandering round his surroundings. It was then that his eyes caught sight of a small bundled up fury creature...Momo sleeping away soundly.  
Reaching out, he stroked Momo's fur, waking the lemur from its slumber as he began to stand, "Where are we Momo?"

Momo stretched out with a powerful yawn before flying up, perching himself on Aang's shoulder where he began to groom himself starting with his front right paw. He chirped and grumbled a few times as Aang began to walk around, trying to find out where they were.  
Beneath his feet he noticed the weird shape hexagon with intricate designs carved all over and knelt down once more to investigate.

Looking around he sighed, "Are we in the spirit world?" he asked softly, then noticed that Momo was on his shoulder, "But you can see me...maybe we're both in the spirit world?" he questioned as he stood up, flicking his wrist and punching it forward, making a massive gust of wind follow his motions.

"But I still have my bending...this is so weird Momo," he muttered, sitting down onto the hexagon once more, his hand trailing onto the surface, "hmm, it doesn't seem like earth," lifting his hand, he tried calling the surface from its confinement, only to have absolutely nothing happen, "it isn't made of earth..." he trailed off.

Wrapping his hands around his head, he tried thinking of what he could do...where he could be, "I wish I had some help right now," he muttered, "I wish I had Roku..." he whispered Momo sat next to him, licking his paw he chattered away, causing Aang's head to snap up, "Your right Momo, I do have Roku!" Aang blurted out, looking down at the lemur with a smile.

Momo returned the gaze with a somewhat confused look but Aang only smiled, "I know you can't talk, pretending you can helps me think better," he stated, folding his hands together, beginning to call out Roku.

Momo squawked something, causing Aang to peer down at him from one eye, "I'm going to pretend that I didn't pretend to hear that."

With a deep breath, Aang called to Roku, asking for his guidance and wisdom. Suddenly a blue mist, the length of Aang's sitting form flew from the boy's body, gathering together, creating a spiritual image of Avatar Roku.

In a deep, soft hearted tone, Avatar Roku greeted Aang, "Hello Aang."

With a simple bow, Aang replied, "Roku."

* * *

Back at the beach house, the gang had thought of every possible place Aang could have gone, but only one of them had an idea of how to find him.

Standing after several moments of contemplating, Zuko stood, drawing everyone's attention to him, "I know how we can find him."

* * *

They had been flying for almost an hour, heading in the direction of the Earth Kingdom. Everyone remained silent, no one knew what exactly Zuko was thinking, but decided to trust him on his intuition. After almost another hour, Sokka finally had to ask, the curiosity was killing him.

"Zuko, I don't want to tell you that you have no idea what you're doing but, there's no way Aang's in the Earth Kingdom," he stated, leaning on the edge of the saddle, calling out in the wind.

His hair whipped around his face as he turned to Sokka, his eyes were narrowed in concentration, "Just trust me ok?"

Sokka nodded before heading back towards Suki where he cuddled up to, warming his body from the cool weather.

* * *

Katara and Seiran sat huddled together, Katara's body being pulled in to her bigger brother's chest, his hands running up and down her back and arm, "I don't understand why he would just run away like that," she whispered, her face nuzzling deeper into his torso.

He didn't know what to say that would fully comfort her, she was a changed young woman and he didn't know the Avatar well enough to make any sort of judgment, so he stuck with the basics, "I'm sure he had his reasons," he whispered, trying to figure out what to say next, "but rest assured, Avatar Aang doesn't seem like the kind of man to run away from his problems. He'll face Zhao and he will end this war," his hand found the tip of her chin, bring her face up to meet his, "alright my little waterbender? You must believe in him," smiling he bent down, his lips brushing against her forehead.

"Your right," Katara smiled at the feeling of his lips against her forehead, "I know Aang will fulfill his destiny, I just wish he would have told us instead of making us worry as we are."

Seiran nodded, pulling her in closer, "I know, I know," he cooed, his eyes wandering around the saddle before he noticed the Fire Lord starring directly at him. His gaze never wavered, Seiran knew that Ozai knew something...it was only a matter of time before he approached him about it. With a sigh he looked away, tightening his hold around Katara as she shivered slightly at the chilly breeze.

* * *

They had flown for about another hour before Zuko landed Appa in near a small Earth Kingdom town, not too far from an old tavern.

As he helped Katara, Suki, Azula and Jin off, the others merely jumped off, stretching out their limbs.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Sokka exclaimed, pointing at a giant mole like creature, curled up into a ball snoozing. It was fairly good size, around the size of Appa if not a bit smaller and its nose had these wild whiskers hanging out.

Zuko only sighed before walking away, leaving the others to follow.

As they approached, music combined with drunken voices reached their ears; Zuko could not help but smile at the memories that came flooding back to him.

Inside they found men all around, each with a mug of some sorts in their hands or pressed against their mouths. The smell of alcohol filled the air, and rushed to each of their noses, some welcomed it, and others looked as if they were going to barf because of it. In the center of the room was a woman, surrounded by a group of men as she sat at her table, playing some sort of drinking game with another man. Zuko recognized her right away, but halted for a moment, seeing how some of the bars patrons were getting riled up, pounding their fists into their hands, cursing all the while as they approached the woman.

In an angered and confused tone, Katara placed her hands on her hips as she approached Zuko, seeing how he was somewhat captivated by the young woman in the middle of the bar.

"And the reason you brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom Tavern is what again?" she demanded, trying to gather his attention from the saucy woman ahead of them.

But Zuko never tore his eyes from her, "June," he whispered as he pointed to the commotion that was about to unfold.

Katara and the others gathered round Zuko, all peering over at the woman sitting nonchalantly at the table drinking her liquor without any hesitation or faze. Men gathered around her, tightly pressing their bodies together to prevent her from escaping…but apparently they didn't know June.

Suddenly one kicked her chair out from under her, but she was already fully prepared, there she stood, a smirk on her face, her drink flying straight into the air as she side kicked a man in the throat, throwing him completely backwards, landing into the bar. Another shrieked out as he charged at her, with a swing her and there she ducked and dove out of the way, ending up behind him. With a simple tap on his shoulder, he swung around only to meet the cold hard steel of her fist pounding into his face.

With a victorious grin she held out her hand, her drink landing nicely back into the comfort of her palm and she drank merely as the other men slowly backed away from her.

"I don't know who this June lady is, but I like her!" Toph cried in excitement.

Zuko smirked, and then suddenly paled after seeing Katara's icy stare.

"Hey wait a minute!" Sokka exclaimed, "I remember her! Katara do you recognize her?!"

With an angry sigh Katara looked back over to the woman, wishing she didn't really have to and then it suddenly dawned on her, "Yea…yea I think I do…who is she again?" Katara asked.

"She's that crazy bounty hunter that chased us for like a month!" Sokka waved his hands about like an enraged psycho.

Zuko chuckled slightly at Sokka's antics before walking towards June, in the distance he heard Sokka exclaim, "IT WAS YOU! WASN'T IT?!" Looking over his shoulder, Zuko shrugged.

"At the time, I didn't really know you. All I knew was that if we could have possession of the Avatar, this war would be finished…but that was a long time ago," he muttered before walking away, leaving a fuming Sokka and an enraged Katara.

"OH I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" he heard Sokka yell as he quickly made his way over to June.

With a cocky smile tugging at her lips, June looked up at the risqué youth that walked forcibly towards her, "Well well, if it isn't Prince Charming himself," slapping the cup down onto the table, she heard him whisper her name in utter bliss before she wrapped her arms around Zuko, pulling him into her body, her lips making contact with his.

After finally calming Sokka down…thanks to Seiran slapping his hand over his mouth, Katara began to turn around when she heard everyone, even her muffled brother gasp aloud. Slowly she turned to see Zuko, with that…that thing kissing!

* * *

**Ooooh dang...didn't see that coming now did ya? Be honest, you didn't see it coming at all! Please review and let me know what you thought of this sucker. Oh and happy almost All Hallows Eve...or Halloween!!!**


	58. Chapter 54

**AN: Alright, I know that last chapter was like a slap to the face. But let me explain. I've made June around the same age as Zuko and Nikko, she isn't from the Earth Kingdom, but from the Fire Nation. In the next chapter you'll learn more about her and Zuko and all that jazz as well as what changes between Zuko and Katara all thanks to June! So read up and tell me what you think! SevenScars, I loved your review, it screamed, 'wait! wth just happened?!' loved it! So, I hope this chapter cleans up the air!**

**MENTAL NOTE TO SELF: warn reviewers/readers of such changes from tv show to story.  
**

* * *

Zuko's eyes widened, his face reddened and his heart picked up its pace as his long time comrade pulled him in for a kiss. As he quickly pulled away, he told June with his very own eyes what a mistake that had been and that they would talk about this later, in private. For they had much to discuss. Daring to no look at Katara, he wrapped his arm around June's shoulders, pulling her towards the awe struck group.

Sheepishly he introduced her, sweat gathering at his brow when he noticed her wiping her lips gently while glaring at Katara, "This is June, an old friend of mine when we served together…" he trailed off, not wishing to go into full detail with the others.

"Friend huh? That kiss made it seem like you two were more than just friends Zuko," Katara seethed, her fists clenched at her sides as she burned a hole right through Zuko's head.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he slipped his arm from around June and scooted back a mere inch or two, "Yea…uh…about that," he looked over at his former comrade, trying to understand why that had happened but no answer really came to mind, "anyways…this is Katara," his hand swept over to the angry waterbender, continuing on towards the right, "Sokka, Suki, Toph, my sister Azula, my father Ozai, Jet, Commander Nikko…which I know you two have met before, Jin and Seiran," his voice halted as he realized that both he and June said his elder brother's name at the same time.

"Long time no see," she cooed, gliding over to the handsome young man, "so did you ever find that Ensi character?" she asked, her eyes narrowed as she looked up at him.

Seiran suddenly felt everyone's eye s on him, even Zuko's panic stricken ones, "Uh, yes, thank you for your help."

Sokka suddenly became curious as to how the three men knew June…waving his hands around his ordered everyone to sit down and explain.

"Please," he finished.

Katara slammed herself, rather ungracefully down next to Zuko, "Yes do explain," she stated, her eyes on Zuko.

Again Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, looking for a means of escape but knew there was none, "Well it's a long story really but to sum it all up, June Nikko and I attended the Fire Nation Academy and it was there that we grew a close friendship. When I was around sixteen, June and I were both sent out together to take command of the 9th infantry, heading south towards Ba Sing Se while Nikko had gone off to take command of the Eastern Fleet of the Navy," Zuko smiled, he never truly realized how impressive that was at such a young age, "he was quite the commanding officer," but he pressed onwards, It was during our travels that June and I grew much closer than friendship at some point, but things didn't work out the way we had planned and that is the end of that," he sighed, softly before continuing, "While we searched the woods that surrounded Ba Sing Se, we found a shirshu, Nyla, and come to find out she is the last of her kind. After figuring out what the creature could do, we well decided to test her out…that's when she went after the Avatar."

Sokka nodded, "Ok, so let me get this straight, you three knew each other when you were kids? You all attended the same school and ended up in the same ranking and everything. Then you," he pointed his finger towards June, "decided to heck with the military and decided to become a bounty hunter residing in the Earth Kingdom?"

June shrugged her shoulders, "Not exactly, but pretty much."

Katara was curious. If this woman had such prestige, what made her leave the military in the first place?

"I wonder why you left the military. Seeing how you were probably better off with such high rankings and all, I'd figure that would pay more than bounty hunting."

Zuko nudged Katara lightly, warning her to not go there but it was already too late. June had straightened herself out, squared her shoulders and crossed her arms and her legs before she began.

"I was pregnant," was all she said, it was all that needed to be said.

Katara felt like something had ripped her heart right out of her chest. Zuko had had a child with this woman and never told her about it?! What kind of relationship is that?

Getting riled up by that, Katara stood, excusing herself before leaving the tavern, storming towards Appa as she grumbled and cried out by herself.

Sighing Zuko debated whether or not to go after her, but after much thought, especially after a warning stare from Seiran, Zuko decided to let her brood on her own and later he would discuss this entire thing with her. He only hoped she would listen to him.

"So that explains why you left and how you know Zuko and Nikko…but what I want to know is how do you know my brother Seiran?" Sokka asked, wrapping an arm around Suki.

June eyed the two of them, she could tell that Seiran looked nothing like this boy but he did resemble the Water Tribes so she decided to hold that thought for another day.

"I met your brother about three, four years ago?" she assumed, looking over at him for conformation.

Seiran nodded, "Yes, while I was away I had been looking for an old…friend," he hesitated, looking Sokka's way briefly, "it was after I heard the stories of June and her fruitful bounties that I decided to strike up a deal with her," he reached for his glass, but before taking a drink he mumbled, "and that's how I know her."

Rising from her seat June stretched before placing her hands on her hips, looking at them all intently, "So are we done here? Are you satisfied?" she asked before walking away.

Calling after her, "Yep! Thanks for clearing up the air!" he saw as she waved back at him, disappearing out the door.

"Well," Toph interjected, "that was an interesting conversation if you ask me," she smirked Zuko's way as he quickly rose, running after June.

* * *

Katara had been pacing next to Appa, trying to wrap her brain around what that woman had said to her. She was pregnant…that's why she left the military. She was PREGNANT! And, with Zuko's child no doubt. But no matter how much it made sense, Katara couldn't bring herself to fully accept that the child did belong to Zuko…but then again, who else could it have belonged to?

As she adjusted her rumpled clothes and fixed her hair, she turned to go back into the tavern when she saw Zuko running out after that woman, she watched as he pulled on her shoulder, spinning her round and embracing her…and from this distance Katara could be sure, but it looked like June was crying.

* * *

"June?" Zuko called out, not paying any mind to the frantic waterbender only mere yards away. He chased after her as she quickened the pace, headed for Nyla.

"June!" he yelled this time, his hand reaching out for her but she pulled away, her eyes were blazing with fury.

"What?!" she yelled back at him, "What is it you want Zuko?!"

Reaching out for her Zuko sighed softly, he never meant for this to happen whatsoever, but then again what do you expect when you bring your girlfriend around the ex? But as he reached for her she turned away, not wanting to feel his touch against her flesh. Not again.

Darting lightly, he reached out as her back was turned, latching onto her shoulder, with a fluid motion he twirled her into him, he could see the redness of her eyes, the tears that battered down her face and he knew that an old scar had been ripped open once more.

His hand guided up and down her back, her head pressed deeper into his chest as she clenched onto his shirt, her tears staining it, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's alright," he cooed, "I'm sorry that she acted that way," he whispered, "but she didn't know. I swear."

June nodded into his chest before pulling herself away from him, trying to compose herself once more.

Katara backed away, tearing her eyes away from the former lovers and parents before her, her stomach churning with hatred. She climbed silently onto Appa, landing into the saddle and pulling her knees into her chest, weeping silently to herself.

After wiping the tears from her face, June laughed softly before punching Zuko in the arm, "So you never answered my question. What are you doing here?"

Zuko smiled as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm, she reminded him of Toph at that very moment, "I need your help," he began, "we've lost a friend and we need to find him soon."

June nodded, "Well, I can't do much tonight, Nyla is too tired at the moment, but how about we reconvene here in the morning and we can talk about this little bounty you have me going on next, sir," she winked before climbing on top of the shirshu, digging her heels into its side.

Sighing Zuko watched as she rode away, a trail of dust was all she left behind and soon he turned to see the others gathered behind him, "There should be an inn close by. We'll stay the night there then reconvene back here and begin our search," with another sigh he and the others headed to the saddle where they were sure to find Katara and headed off towards a small town just a mile from the tavern in search of an inn.

* * *

**So...does that kinda sorta clear things up? If not, you will learn about Zuko and June's relationship in more depth. So for now, please let me know what you thought and I wanted to say, almost 350 REVIEWS! HOLY GUAGAMOLI...idk if I spelled that right but oh well! Thanks so much everyone for stickin with this story and reviewing...even though there are times you would rather break your fingers. **


	59. Chapter 55

**AN: Alright, I've noticed in several chapters I have slipped away from my form of writing with detail and with more than just dialogue...so here we go! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I love your reviews! I'm glad I still had the snazz to make you fall off your chair! That means a lot to me you guys! So here we go, enjoy!  
**

* * *

When Zuko and the other's had reached Appa, they had already come to the conclusion that Katara was waiting for them, brewing in the saddle. The entire time they flew she did not speak, she did not look at anyone nor did she wish to be touched by anyone. She was distant and cold, her blood churned like fire in her veins, her body harbored so much anger and hatred that she felt as though she would slip under the veil of unconsciousness any moment but knew better than to be that enraged. Was this what jealously felt like? Did it make you want to rip out the very core of the being who dared steal away your lover's undivided attention? Did it make you want to do horrid things to the person of your hatred, did it make you hurt the one you cared so much about? Why was she even jealous to begin with, why did she suddenly feel compelled to hate that June woman before even truly getting to know her? This was completely and indescribably bizarre, not only to Katara but to the others who knew her well.

* * *

Pulling her knees closer to her chest as they flew, her eyes peeled away from the view of her lover's backside to explore the landscape below. Greenery clouded her vision, nothing but trees and mountains for miles, as far as the eye could see and under the lit moon, there was much the eye could see. She felt her heart seize up, as if someone had taken hold of it and began ringing the very life out of it every time she thought of Zuko and that woman. She had to control herself, she had to get a grip on the situation, and she had to know what she was dealing with. But by the way Zuko was avoiding her; she knew that tonight she would probably sleep alone and have to deal with this ordeal in the morning. And she was by far, not looking forward to that what so ever.

* * *

His grip on the leather strap tightened greatly as he thought of how angry Katara had gotten back there and the unneeded pain she had caused June. Katara didn't understand the circumstances, nor did she know anything of June or the past he had shared with her and it was by that lack of knowledge that she managed to rip a whole clean through June's stitched up heart once again.

Calloused fingers trailed through his hair, brushing it out of his face as the wind forced his shaggy locks to dance wildly and freely round his line of sight. It had been a long day and he had a feeling it was going to be a longer night. A conversation that he wasn't looking forward quickly approached as they neared the small mountain village, his only hope was that he could calm Katara down long enough to explain everything to her, to bring it into a clearer light so that she could direct her anger elsewhere then at him, her friends or even June.

* * *

Finally they had made it to the small mountain village. The population consisted of three ostrich horses, a giant tumbleweed, maybe 15 people…if they were lucky, one being their inn keeper. It was sort of a ghost town in some ways, buildings abandoned, wood rotting away, crumbled remains scattered here and there all along the main road that split the town in half. The inn seemed to be the only hospitable and comfortable place in the entire town and the gang was all too eager to run Appa to the stables before bolting inside for warmth, food and shelter.

Katara had entered first, ordering a room for herself and herself alone. She was soon followed by Sokka and Suki, then Jet and Nikko, then Azula, Jin and Toph and last but not least, Ozai, Zuko and Seiran.

* * *

Zuko had told the other's to go on ahead without him, that he was going to talk to the inn keeper for a few moments before heading up, and speak with him he did.

"I'm sorry to bother you," he folded his hands together, leaning against the counter that separated him from the inn keeper, "but do you happen to have a spare key to a room?"

Nodding contently the inn keeper swiped his hand behind him, showing Zuko a wall filled with keys, "Of course, we have many," he yawned, "why do you ask you feller?"

Zuko straightened up, calling the inn keeper to him with the curl of his index finger, "A girl, with dark brown hair, blue eyes like the ocean or mystic blue night and tan skin…she told me to meet her in her rooms, she's a traveling companion and I don't have a key."

The inn keeper nodded once more, "Oh yes, I see," he turned away, his hand swiping and gliding, grazing and testing keys before he found the right one, "here you are, her room is 121 and just return the key when you check out," with that the inn keeper slid the metal key across the wooden surface, snagging the metal slightly against the cracked, eroded surfaces of the counter top.

Grasping the key in his hand, Zuko pulls it to his lips and kisses it before thanking the keeper for the spare key to Katara's rooms.

Calling over his shoulder as he disappeared up the stairs, "Thank you,' and with that he disappeared over the edge and down the hall.

* * *

Katara had managed to get to the inn keeper first, declaring a separate room for herself before leaving the others behind.

When she had gotten up to her room, she hesitated for a moment, looking over her shoulder to see if Zuko would follow her but no such luck…so they would have this conversation in the morning just as she feared. With a heavy sigh she pressed on the door, opening it up to her room. The room was small and quaint; it had a master bed, an ebony widow that was actually two double doors that lead out onto a small balcony. To the left was a door which lead to the small bathing room, all in all it was a nice room for the night.

Closing the door behind her she heard the others emerging from downstairs, all chatting and conversing with one another before she heard the clicking of the locks being forced to unlock, the sound of doors opening and then closing…and then nothing but silence.

She tossed her bag onto the bed before slumping down onto the feathered mattress and began removing her boots and socks. Her hair dangled down from its confines and into her face as she was knelt over; with a simple brush of her fingers she brushed it back and behind her ear as she finished up.

The air quickly attacked her exposed feet as she wiggled her toes around, happy to have her boots off for once all day.

Standing she began tying up her hair, her hand guided towards the knob of the bathroom feeling the cool metal beneath her palm she turned it clockwise before pushing it open. She stood there stripping her body of her clothing, gazing at herself in the mirror as the water was turned on, the tub slowly filling itself with water.

Once the tub was filled she turned the water off and slowly began to dip herself into the steamy waters, a moan of relaxation and longing escaping her lips as she was fully submerged into the water. She stretched out, her feet touching the opposite end of the tub as her arms rested on the edges of the tub, her head leaning back as well. Her fingers danced across the surface, making small intricate designs before she sighed once more, slipping into a semi state of unconsciousness, allowing the water to consume her body.

* * *

Zuko had made it up the steps, he found her room and for a moment or two he just stood there waiting for something…but what was he waiting for? After he heard nothing but silence he decided to slip the key into the key hole, turned it as quietly as possible before pressing on the door, revealing her room to his eyes. As he entered he closed the door quietly behind him, his eyes noted that her boots were over by the bed, trail of clothing running towards the bathing room, piled outside the closed door and he heard something like water moving around and knew that she was bathing.

Much to his better judgment, Zuko slowly approached the bathing room but then thought twice about it. Katara was upset with him, being around her when she was completely surrounded by her element was probably not the best idea after all. With a silent motion he backed away and sat on her bed, waiting patiently for her to come out of the bathroom.

* * *

She had just laid there for about an hour, relaxing her body for the first time in a while. After sitting there in silence thinking about her actions earlier that night she realized that she was harsher than she needed to be and felt like a complete idiot. She knew that there was a define line between jealously and mentally insane…and she acted completely insane just because of some woman who Zuko had a past with. With a remorseful groan she emptied the tub and wrapped a towel around her body, drawing the water from her hair before exiting the bathing room to see him sitting on her bed…waiting for her.

Her heart fluttered and she didn't know if it was out of joy that he was here or out of fear, knowing that this would lead to something that she didn't really want to go over in the first place.

* * *

As he sat there he thought about how the evening played out, he wondered why Katara had gotten so defensive towards June, especially since he has proven over and over to her that there is no one else he has eyes for except for her.

His thoughts were suddenly jolted as he heard the knob on the bathroom door click and swing open to reveal Katara, sprayed with small droplets of water, wrapped in a towel, standing in the doorway.

Taking a deep breath he stood…this was it.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did I give you a good cliffhanger? Hope so! Tell me what you think is going to happen! And if your right, I will send you the chapter before I even post it! So get to typing!**


	60. Chapter 56

**AN: Alright, BluePiratePrincess won the contest! She received this chapter only a little while ago. I have yet to hear from her to see what she thought of the chapter, but now I am unleashing it on you! Tell me what you think guys. And please, enjoy and thanks again for joining me on this journey. Ok, please, go and read.  
**

* * *

She stood there in the doorway, small droplets of water trickling down her exposed flesh, small parts that the towel could not hide, her hands were on her hips, her hair ran down her shoulders, small amounts of water fell to the floor in a fluid motion.

Zuko rose from the bed after taking an audible deep breath before approaching her. Her heart thudded violently in her chest as she watched him come nearer and she could describe the immense amount of fear that she felt swelling up within her. Taking several breaths she crossed her arms, as if to protect herself from his gaze and looked up to meet his eyes.

"What do you want?" she demanded, trying to make herself sound strong, even though underneath she was weakened by her crumbling emotions.

Sighing he pointed to the bed, averting his gaze from her, "Sit, we need to talk," it wasn't a request, it was a demand and at first Katara had thought about arguing but soon decided that that wouldn't be the best course of action, especially since she knew what Zuko was capable of.

With a huff she stormed past him, flopping down onto the bed and crossing one leg over the other as her arms still remained crossed over her chest, "Ok," she shrugged her shoulders, "so talk."

Zuko's glare made her blood freeze, it was the look of a determined killer…it was something she hadn't seen in his eyes in a long time, it was the same look she had seen when she had told him of the night Zhao had raped her. A chill went surging through her body as she scooted backwards slightly at his brisk approach.

He reached for a chair that sat along the wall, pulling it before Katara and sitting himself down in it so that they were eye to eye. Leaning forward he never broke eye contact with her, his hands were folded together as he leaned onto his elbows that rested on his knees. For a moment or so he remained quiet, trying to find the right words to say, the right things to say that wouldn't force the conversation to escalate into a full blown argument.

Pressing his hands against his lips he closed his eyes for a moment before he decided to speak, "I," he paused as he looked up at her, his hands now leaving his face, "am going to start off by saying, I had no control over what had happened down there," he didn't have to say what he meant, for she knew very well. It was the first thing that had happened that night that had sent her over the edge and ultimately led to her disgruntled and unnerving actions.

"June and I are friends, I," he pressed his hand to his chest, "harbor no such feelings for her like I once did," he paused, before pressing onward, "and I think you should understand the circumstances of our past before you decide to criticize her or unearth a buried past."

Katara searched his features, trying to understand where she had gone wrong? Had she truly gone too far? And if so, how?

"June and I were together for several months, alright, and our relationship had a few uneasy moments, especially towards the end," again he paused, but this time he wasn't able to finish, Katara cut in.

"Have you fathered a child with her?" she asked, her eyes blazing wildly, Zuko looked up at her, his calm and serene, yet serious feature never wavered.

Gasping she slapped her hand over her mouth, tears swelled in her eyes, "How could you," she began, "how could you have fathered a child and not tell me?!" she stood, furious that he remained silent, "Let alone allow that woman to tend to your child while you abandon her!" as she tried to walk past him, Zuko reached out quickly, his hand catching her forearm, holding her firmly in place.

Katara didn't turn to face him, she allowed him to hold onto her but would not look him in the eye, "You disgust me," she whispered, as the tears began to fall down her face.

At this Zuko released her, stumbling back slightly as if she had slapped him, "What?" he asked, not truly wishing to believe that she had said that.

Whirling around, Katara began to back away, "Did I stutter?! You fathered a child and yet you decided to keep it hidden from me, when I confided in you everything! Not to mention, you abandoned the mother of your child as well as your own child!" she practically screamed, pressing her body against the door to the bathing room, "What kind of man are you?!"

His eyes met with hers, they were narrowed dangerously…he had had enough. In a swift motion, he stood before her, pinning her against the door before she even had the chance to blink, let alone dart into the bathing room.

Their faces were only mere inches apart, their bodies were pressed firmly and antagonizing close together, "I never had any sort of intimate relation with June," he whispered out harshly, trying to not completely loose his patience with this maddening woman. He watched as her eyes widened, suddenly realizing that she had once again jumped to conclusions.

"The reason why my relationship with June fell apart was due to the fact that she had become pregnant while we were together," his breath brushed against her face, his grip remained tight around her wrists, "I couldn't handle the thought of her betraying me like that, that I ended it without understanding the circumstances."

Katara unconsciously breathed out, "What?"

Sighing Zuko lowered his head towards her chest, not making contact before looking back up to continue, "Katara June was raped," she gasped harshly as he continued, "after I left she had sent a letter telling me what had happened," he pulled away, allowing her to slide down the door, pooling at the floor, "I felt like such an ass for leaving her without understanding what had happened, let alone without allowing her the opportunity to explain it to me!" he yelled, his hands running through his hair.

Her gaze was level, she couldn't even look him in the eye for what she had said, and she slowly began to slip into a state of numbness as the idea of him leaving her began to overwhelm her, "But what was done was done. We went our separate ways and we had stayed in contact," he turned to see her on the ground, looking completely helpless, kneeling his thumb padded across her cheeks, just below her eyes, drying her face of her tears, "she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Thyla," he smiled softly before a grim look crossed his face, "but after only three weeks, Thyla died of after birth complications and June," he sighed as he sat down fully before Katara, "was never the same," their eyes met once more, "that's why, when you asked why she left the military she became so bitter. You reminded her of everything she had lost."

Tears began to weld up once more as she lunged forward, encompassing him in her embrace, "I'm so sorry," she sobbed out, her hold tightened as if she feared he would leave, but soon she sobbed even louder when she felt him pull her deeper into him, "I didn't know."

Suddenly guilt swallowed her; she understood the fears of having sex, but also the dreadful nightmares of rape. She had suffered at the hand of a rapist and immediately felt so much guilt that she felt shameful. She had to make things right with June, she had to apologize and beg for her forgiveness after her harsh and disrespectful actions.

"I know you didn't," Zuko's voice brought her back to reality and far from the void of her mind, "but I cannot make things between the two of you better," he pulled away, his hand guiding up under her chin, "only you can. June may show a face of a strong woman, but inside, she screams to the spirits every waking moment for time to alter and serve her justice."

Katara nodded, hugging Zuko once more, "I'm sorry for the things I said to you," she whispered, "I cannot even believe I said those things, I was just blinded by such rage and anger that I wasn't even thinking."

She felt Zuko chuckle, his chest rumbled, "Its fine. You're not the only one who felt jealous," he stated, "if you must know, which I think you do, it will make you feel a bit better," he knelt down, his mouth next to her ear, "I was jealous of Seiran before you introduced us, I thought he was stealing you away from me."

Not being able to contain her laughter, Katara giggled aloud, Zuko joining her soon after, "Now that we have settled whatever issues that have arisen, how about we go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us," he cooed, Katara nodded and they both rose, preparing themselves for bed.

* * *

**So...what did you think? Be honest, too much or too little?**


	61. Chapter 57

**AN: Alright, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The day had been trying and difficult. With his sister having a complete meltdown to being secluded in this small abandoned Earth Kingdom village...life wasn't turning out quite the way he had hoped. He had been reunited with his sister, which was a plus, he had been reunited with his brother after seven years of parting, which was also a plus, but with those two things, more problems arose for him. And they seemed to revolve around a certain Prince.

Sokka had tossed and turned all night, not finding the ability to conquer his deprivation and finally decided to leave his room, his sleeping maiden alone and enjoy the night life. He tried to remain as silent as possible, trying not to wake the others...especially the sleeping clerk at the front desk? He smirked as he saw the older man slumped down on the counter, his head buried in his arms and his snoring...oh spirits was it loud!

Slowly he pushed the front door open and cringed as it moaned and creaked loudly, the clerk snoring halted then after a moment picked back up again, allowing Sokka to sigh in utter relief. With a quick motion, he flew out the inn, closing the door behind him and began to walk down the steps.

"Can't sleep either?" A voice called out to him, causing him to jump out of his skin. He hated it when people snuck up on him or just waited quietly for him to round the corner, open a door or whatever the case may be.

Turning slowly around, he knew who it was, but the sheer surprise and location made him very...weary.

Azula sat there at a small table perched in the corner of the suspended deck of the inn, her golden catlike eyes glowing in the dark, starring gently at Sokka. He had to admit, that when she had first arrived, he was weary of her. He didn't know if he or anyone else should trust her, but if Katara would risk her life for this woman...then she obviously was worth getting to know. And honestly, since she had arrived, Sokka hadn't really taken the time to get to know Zuko's little sister...though Zuko took all the time he wanted to get to know his. This made him growl slightly as he approached...just thinking about Zuko and his little sister made him want to punch something...kill something.

His calloused hand reached out, snatching hold of one of the chairs and pulled it backwards before flopping downwards in it and kicking his feet up on the table. At first he thought this would disgust her and decided to put them down, but he smiled as he noted that she already had one foot propped up on the table and the other pulled up under her in the chair.

"You couldn't sleep either?" he asked, redirecting her question.

She nodded, pulling a red shawl over her shoulders to keep the chilly evening winds off her bare, exposed flesh.

The awkward silence kicked in, neither knew what to say to the other, nor how to begin a conversation when they knew so little about one another. It was then that Sokka realized that there was something they had in common...Seiran, but he overheard that his true identity can never be revealed or else Zuko would lose everything and no matter how much he didn't like that guy dating his sister, Zuko was still his friend and he made Katara happy...so he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their relationship or his chances at the crown.

Great, so they really didn't have anything whatsoever to talk about...this was going to be awkward indefinably.

Azula examined this young man; he looked everything like Katara, the eyes, the skin, the facial features and even the dark thickness of the hair. But then there was that Seiran character and she had listened well when Sokka had told her brother about Seiran's background and couldn't help but notice the similarities that Seiran shared with her brother, let alone her father and she couldn't help the itching feeling that he was somehow related to her and her family...but then again how could she broach such a subject?

'Hey, I think Seiran might be related to me and not you,' she rolled her eyes mentally, 'yea that would be a great conversation starter,' she thought as she sighed heavily, her eyes turning away from the young man at the table with her and out towards the thick, lush forest.

She didn't know how much longer she could stand this deafening silence...if it went on much longer she would die of boredom!

But thankfully Sokka had thought the same and cleared his throat, catching her attention, "So...you and Jet?" he asked coolly, as if he were not interested, but also intrigued at the same time.

Azula smiled as she thought of the rouge rebel in her room right now, sleeping peacefully, with a coy smile and a glint in her eyes she gazed up at Sokka, "Yea," she giggled at the thought.

Sokka smiled slightly, trying to become more comfortable, "What?" he asked.

She shook her head, waving it off as she continued to chuckle to herself.

"No, seriously what?" he asked again.

This time Azula answered, "I was just thinking how life can turn out to be so...different then what you had planned," she sighed outwardly, continuing to ponder on how exactly she had gotten here.

He knew exactly what she meant, often times he would find himself asking the very same thing, 'How in the hell did I manage to get to this point in my life?' Or how life truly never went the way you had planned, sometimes giving you more than you desire and other times taking everything your heart beats for...yea, life had a funny way of working out.

"And what about you? You and Suki?" she asked softly, trying to better the air between them.

He smiled, pulling his feet down and leaned against the table, "She's the best thing that's happened to me ever since..." he paused, trailing off silently, it was hard to talk about Yue to the Fire Nation Royals, they were there when her execution happened, they knew who she was and still they allowed her death to be carried out.

Consumed in his thoughts he didn't even see Azula pull her foot from the table, leaning on it just as he had and reach across, encompassing his hand in hers, only when their skin made contact was he pulled from his nightmares.

"I'm sorry about Princess Yue," she whispered, her voice quivered slightly and it made Sokka feel a pang of guilt for ridding the pity wagon.  
He shook his head, patting her hand softly, "It's not your fault, you had no part in her death I'm sure," he whispered, averting his gaze down at their hands as he felt Azula's grip suddenly tighten.

Her palms were getting cold and clammy and as she tried to pull away she found that his grasp was firm and he wouldn't let go, "You didn't have anything to do with it did you?" he asked.

It was her turn to avert her gaze, her gulp was louder than she thought and she could feel the pressure tighten around her hand, "I...I was the one," she paused, taking a deep breath before telling this man, that she was the one who took the very world from him, "I was the one to execute her," her voice was low and her gaze shifted over to Sokka, her eyes were narrowed as she awaited his response, "she died with no pain or suffering," she stated, trying to somehow comfort him, though she highly doubted that he would want to hear those words from his beloved's killer, "even in the Fire Nation, we do not take pride is being sadistic."

If she were her old self, she would have spat in his face, telling him exactly how the late princess died…but now, now she couldn't bear to even think about it, she felt sadistic and disgusting, she couldn't believe what she had done. If anything good came out of this conversation, she would at least tell him that she felt no pain and died with pride. Though only part of it was truth…but what else could she tell a man who had almost finished healing?

For a moment he just sat there, he felt as if his world was crashing around him once more. Here before him was the one person who had taken everything from him, here was the person who brought pain and suffering to his heart for the past year...here was Azula.

Trying to speak, his throat ran dry but he managed to croak out his words, "It...was you?"

Azula tried to keep her composure; she nodded afraid that if she spoke, her voice would crack or squeaks, giving away her true feelings at the moment. But not speaking would make her seem like a monster, to not be able to say, 'Yes it was me,' shows that you're either a coward or weak...and right now she was a bit of both, ever since Katara truly came into her life, she wasn't the same Azula she knew before.

Gathering her courage, she laxed her hands in his, her eyes softening as if she were trying to reason with him, yet comfort him at the same time, "But she felt no pain," Azula began, "I made sure of it," she finished off and it was then that the sky roared, the earth shaken by thunder and both of their features were illuminated by a strike of lightening.

It was as if it was a sign from the spirits, he had remembered hearing something about Yue's execution...something about a quick and painless death, death by, "Heart of Cold Fire," he murmured and Azula nodded.

"Sokka," but he held up his hand, his eyes closed and his other hand continued to grasp hold onto her hand. She didn't know whether or not to fear his silence or wait…what would he do? What would he say?

His jaw trembled as he opened his mouth to speak, his eyes were narrowed in what she knew was anger or determination, which one exactly she wasn't sure, but she knew that it would be wise to wait and listen.

"Why, now?" he asked.

Azula found herself asking the same question, why had she told him now?

Carefully speaking in a soft tone she replied, "If things don't go the way we plan and something should happen, I want to know that I have earned the forgiveness from not only the woman I had taken life from, but also the one who adored her more than life itself."

Sokka searched her words, her features, her eyes for truth and it was then that that last night he had spent with Yue flashed before his very eyes, Azula becoming only a figment of imagination.

* * *

Flashback:

She had come to him once more, just shortly after Zuko had come to them from the Fire Nation.

At first he thought he had dreamt her up, but when her cool hands rested on his shoulder he knew that she was truly there.

Sitting on the edge of his bed he watched as her ghostly image shown as brilliantly as the moon, tears streamed down her face as she turned to look at him. What had happened? What had made her, goddess of the moon cry over him?

"Why Sokka?" her voice was low and timid, barely above a whisper.

Reaching for her, his hand slid to her shoulder only to grasp nothing but air, "Why what?"

Suddenly she rushed to him, encompassing him in her arms, her hands running through his hair and down his back, "Forgiveness," she cooed, "you must forgive in order to continue living Sokka," she whispered, her voice quivering from her sobs.

How could she ask this of him? First she makes him promise to let her go and find happiness in someone else and now she asks him to do the unbearable. To forgive the person that took her from him, that was impossible, he could never forgive the monster that killed her, never.

"I'm sorry Yue, I can't," it was too much for her to ask of him, it was too much this time.

She understood, it would take time and hopefully the time for forgiveness would approach soon enough, "Very well Sokka," pulling away she stood, walking towards the open window, "but know when you come face to face with my killer, forgive her as I have and welcome her into your life as a new ally and friend. Though her actions were cruel and selfish, she made the first step towards the ending of this war, though she may not yet realize it," she paused, a small smile bracing her lips, "but she will soon and when she does, she will need you, all of you to help her embrace the right path."

Before he had the chance to say anything, let alone ask any questions, Yue had disappeared leaving him alone again, but her voice remained for a few last words, "Forgiveness, you must forgive."

End of Flashback

* * *

"Sokka?" Azula's voice called to him, bringing him back from his memory, he shook his head slightly seeing now that they were still connected through their hands and suddenly the meaning of his memory hit him.

Looking up, Sokka tried to reason with himself. Could he really forgive this woman for taking Yue from him? From her family and friends…from the world? If Yue could and Katara could then…so could he.

"Forgiveness," he murmured softly, his grip loosening slightly, "is the first step I must take in healing," he paused, looking up into Azula's eyes, "that's what Yue told me. I want to finish healing and I don't want to feel the anger and hatred that I did before," his breathing slowed down as he continued, "Azula, I forgive you," he whispered softly.

When he looked back up at her face he saw small trails of tears trickling down her face, a smile on her face as she began to wipe away tears from her face, "I'm s—so sorry Ssokka," she sobbed outwardly, feeling herself being wrapped in his embrace, "I've changed and I wish I could take it all back!" her crying only grew louder, but he was there to comfort her. Though he had told her that he had forgiven her, it was only partial truth. In time he would forgive her, but right now, right now it took time, it would take time for him to fully be able to accept what she had done and see past it someday. But that wasn't today.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it, I know it lacks Zutara, but I had a reader point out a very solid point. Though this is a zutara story, that does not mean I look away from the other characters. So here is to that reader! And I hope you enjoyed this, tell me what you think.**


	62. Chapter 58

**AN: Alright, so this took longer than I thought to post...mainly because FFNET was having issues and wouldn't let me login. So now that I have successfully got on, here is the next chapter. It is longer and for the remainder of this story, the chapters will be this length or longer. This story has almost reached it's end, and it's been great having you all along for the journey, but be sure to read the sequel, "Death's Calling," that will be posted right after the last chapter of this story. So, without further blabbing, I give you chapter 58 to "The Concubine Princess"**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Zuko had woken to the pulling of the sun, he knew that Seiran, his father, Nikko and Azula would all be rising soon and decided to head down and meditate; hoping that one or all of them would join him.

But when Zuko arrived, the only person he saw outside the inn on the small steps was June. Nyla was tucked away by the forest, bearing down on the trunk of a massive pine, sleeping soundly.

With a smile she greeted him as he sat down next to her, "What are you doing here? It's kinda early," Zuko asked as he smiled back, taking his place next to her.

June shrugged simply before looking over at her sleeping Shirshu and sighed, "I couldn't sleep much last night and I thought that with you and Seiran being around, I wouldn't get to sleep in much," she joked around, receiving a nod and chuckle from Zuko, "so I decided to come by and talk with you first before the rest of your crew woke."

"Well what do you want to know?" he asked, completely forgetting about Aang at the moment, getting sucked into the past.

June leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her knees as she pulled them to her chest, "How did you two meet?" her voice was soft, timid almost, it wasn't anything near the ferocious and daring as it was the previous night.

He was caught off guard by her question, here he thought she had come to talk about Aang and why they needed to find him…and yet she wanted to know how he and Katara had met? Was she truly upset about him being with her? With an inward sigh and a shrug of the shoulders he began his story, "We met in a rather…odd fashion," Zuko began, a smirk gracing his features, "Katara had been captured shortly after my return to the capital and she was brought in as a concubine," his eyes slowly traveled down to his hands, looking at the calloused marks and dry skin, "I remember when I first saw her, when her voice first graced my ears with it beautiful melody…when we touched," again a sigh escaped his lips, he gazed over at June, "I knew that I had to have her."

June smiled, she leaned backwards, resting on her palms with ease, "So you sought out to conquer her?" she asked, getting a startling reaction out of her longtime friend.

Zuko reared back, gasping at what she had said, but only saw as she coiled forward, laughing hysterically at his way of reaction, "Oh Zuko!" she swatted at him playfully, "You know I'm only kidding!"

He narrowed his eyes slightly as she smirked, getting back into a conformable position, "Anyways, many things had happened when she stayed at the palace, things that brought us closer together," his shoulders rose then fell in a simple rhythm, "and now here we are," he grinned sheepishly as he looked over at June, but soon turned his gaze to the ground with a soft smile as he thought of how Katara had truly blessed him.

For the first time in years June finally saw a glow about Zuko that she thought he would never have about him again…this Katara woman, she did this, she made him happy…and if Zuko was happy, well then so was she.

Sighing contently, she rested her elbow on her knee, cupping the base of her chin in her palm as she looked over at Zuko, "You love her don't you," it wasn't really a question, it was more of an observational statement and Zuko wasn't going to play dumb…it would be pointless really. June was always the only person besides a few others that could read him like an open book.

With a sigh of contentment, Zuko leaned backwards, his palms baring down on the wooden porch, supporting his upper body, "Yea, I do," he said softly, smirking at all the wonderful times he and Katara had shared…the first time he made love to her…the first time they had said they loved one another. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with that woman; spirits knew how much he wanted to make her his wife and the future Fire Lady.

With a huff of annoyance and some ease, June rose from the steps, stretching out her limbs before she replied, "Look, I'm sorry about ditching last night, it's just, after not seeing you in a few years and then you show up with some girl…" she trailed off, shrugging her shoulders, catching Zuko's undivided attention, "well it hurt. I wasn't able to really talk with you and I know that I came off rather…rude," rolling her eyes as she heard Zuko snort, "but I couldn't help it…I felt territorial."

For a moment Zuko looked at her like he had been slapped in the face, but soon let out a laugh that would have awakened the dead.

With a smile June reached over, smacking him hard on the arm, "Shut up!" she demanded playfully but found that even she could not contain her own laughter.

After almost an hour of conversation, Zuko and June got down to business, talking about why Zuko had sought her out in the first place.

"So who is it you're looking for?" June piped up.

Zuko ran his fingers through his hair, watching as the sun began to rise, greeting the world into a new day, "We're looking for Aang," at first he only called him by his name but then added, "he's the Avatar," only because June didn't have any clue as to who the kid really was. Titles…always.

She nodded, "I see…so what, he ran off to cool down, what's the big deal?" she asked.

Shaking his head Zuko turned to face her, "But that's just it. Aang never just takes off to cool down, not like this and it has us all worried."

This was the first time in a long time that June thought she actually saw concern and fear in Zuko's eyes and she knew he was being honest, "Alright, well you know the drill," she said, standing up, "I need something with his scent on it, or we won't be able to find him."

Zuko nodded, he opened his mouth to speak, but the words that were spoken did not come from his lips nor were they even his voice, "Here, you can use Aang's staff," they both turned to see Katara standing in the doorway, the wooden instrument firmly held between both of her hands, her fingers curling round tightly.

* * *

She stepped from the shadows of the inn, allowing both to see her in the morning light as she slowly handed Aang's staff to June.

Both starred at one another for a few moments before June smiled, "Thanks," she turned away, walking towards her Shirshu.

Zuko smiled at Katara, kissing her tenderly on the cheek before making his way over towards June. But Katara stopped him, "I think I need to apologize first," she whispered, leaving him before he had the chance to say anything.

He just stood back and watched as Katara made her way over towards June.

"Hey June," Katara called out as she came up behind the female bounty hunter.

Calling over her shoulder June pulled a piece of meat from her saddle, preparing to wake Nyla, "Yea?"

With a sigh, Katara began to make her apology, "I'm sorry…" she stated…that's it? That's the best she could come up with? She really needed to work on her apologies better.

Hearing a sigh come from before her Katara looked up seeing June standing there, the staff in one hand slung over her shoulder and a piece of meat in the other as the outward part of her wrist rested on her hip.

"Look, we both crossed the line and I wanted to say I'm sorry too. Zuko and I are close and I guess it upset me to see him with someone else…" she trailed off, "but we're good now. I regret picking a bone with you I hope you can...forgive me," she shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant about the whole situation.

Katara smiled, before nodding, "I forgive you," her hand trailed up to her chest as she asked June the next question, "can you forgive me?"

June nodded, stabbing Aang's staff into the earth before holding out a hand, "Yea," Katara took it and they shook on it…they shook on forgiving one another and from that small little gesture, they did not even realize how close they would become in the following days, let alone years.

* * *

The others woke; Katara and Zuko wanted them to be ready to go since they still had yet to find Aang.

Sokka and Suki were packed and ready to go, Toph was still musing around about how too damn early it was and that she needed her beauty sleep…if that's what she calls it. Seiran, Ozai, Nikko and Azula were already up, being firebenders and all they rose with the sun, but decided to stay in their rooms, waiting patiently for the others to wake. Jin and Jet were the late risers, seeing how neither of them were benders, let alone they didn't do well to be woken up in the early hours of the morning…must be an earth kingdom nationality thing?

* * *

The morning air was chilly, the wind whipped round the tree tops, barreling downwards and into the small town, whistling softly as it glided by. June had taken the staff Katara had given her and carefully propped it up towards the Shirshu's nose, allowing it to gather enough of Aang's scent to detect a trail.

Nyla's nose lifted into the air, circling around here and there, moving about up and down trying to uncover the Avatar's scent, alas she scooped down towards the ground, slumping in a massive heap, her claws scratching at her nose. The creature groaned loudly as it once more tired to pick up a scent, but alas there was none to be found.

With crossed arms Zuko sighed as she approached, "Well what does that mean?"

June gripped tightly on the staff as she began to run her hand along Nyla's neck, cooing gently at the massive beast, "It means your friend's gone."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, Katara gripped her hips even tighter and Sokka gasped in shock as he dropped his hands from his chest, "We know Aang's gone," Toph said with a not so pleasant attitude…apparently she wasn't a morning person, "that's why we're trying to find him."

Turning around, she threw the glider back towards the group, Seiran catching it with ease as June turned back to the creature, looking over at them over the rim of her shoulder, "No I mean he's gone, gone," she stated, turning around slightly, "he doesn't exist."

Everyone's eyes widened, shoulders slumped, crossed arms fell to their sides as they gaped at the bounty hunter in complete and utter confusion.

* * *

Aang gazed up at his former life, his eyes revealing his confusion and distraction, but he had to discover where he was, he needed to find his friends and he had to stop Zhao from destroying the world with Sozin's comet.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Aang looked about his environment as he asked his wise past life, "So where am I Roku?"

Looking about, Roku had never seen this place before, never had he found himself in the same situation Aang was in and answered after carefully taking in the sight, "I don't know Aang," he whispered, his eyes locking with the young Avatar's, in them he saw pain, confusion and lack of knowing, "but I see you are lost in more ways than one right now."

Grunting Aang glared down at the earth before returning his gaze with Roku, "I am, I need to figure out what I'm going to do once I face the Fire Lord."

* * *

Pulling at his hair Sokka exclaimed, throwing his hands forward as he spoke, "What do you mean Aang doesn't exist?!" he had managed to throw himself before the others in order to confront June, asking her the same exact question that was reeling through all their minds at the moment, "Do you mean he's, ya know," he shrugged his slumped shoulders before looking over at her Shirshu that rested at her feet, "dead?"

June shook her head, "We could find him if he were dead," she paused rubbing Nyla's head gently as she tried to think of what could cause her Shirshu to not detect the Avatar's scent, "hmm…it's a real head scratcher," she mused as she jumped up onto Nyla's saddle, pulling the beast from the ground, "see ya!" she announced, beginning to snap the reigns.

Sneering Toph slammed her foot into the ground, prepared to throw a boulder at the useless bounty hunter she only just yesterday adored, "Helpful, real helpful."

Azula stood next to the small Earthbender and could feel the ground tremble at her stance, with a silent move; she pressed herself backwards, as to avoid any damage that should follow. She nestled herself between Jet and her father, hooking her arm through Jet's as she waited for what was about to unfold.

Looking down, Jet placed his hand over Azula's with a soft smile, his gaze slowly rising up her face, over the top of her head until his eyes momentarily locked with Ozai's. Seeing the sheer disgust and curiosity in Azula's, father's eyes, Jet quickly averted his gaze, clearing his throat in the process.

Behind them, Seiran chuckled softly, receiving a quick glance from Ozai and immediately clamped his mouth shut.

"Wait!" Zuko held up his arms, stopping June from going any further, he turned to the others with a plan reeling through his mind, "There's only one other person who could possibly defeat the Fire Lord," his voice was low as he glanced over at his father, "sorry," he mumbled, but Ozai merely shook it off. Turning Zuko looked up at June before turning away, "Wait here, I'll be back with a new scent sample," with that he took off towards Appa, digging something out of his nook sack.

In his hand he held a pearl handled dagger, the casing was made of solid gold with intricate designs and carvings wrapped around it, and he held it out as the others gathered behind him.

Nyla lunged forward, her nose tapping against the blade in Zuko's hand, instantly she caught hold of the scent, "Let's do this," June demanded in a firm and aggressive tone, snapping Nyla's reins, rearing the beast before making it run off in the direction of the scent.

The others ran back to Appa as Zuko called out to June, "Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

They traveled for half a day, running and flying nonstop before breeching the outer walls of Ba Sing Se where they stopped at the next wall leading to the inner city. Nyla scratched away at the wall, trying to somehow find a way around it or through it but with no avail.

"Were going to Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked as Appa landed next to June and her Shirshu.

June pulled on the reins, halting the beasts actions before jumping off and leading her towards a massive rock that stood like the base of a tree, "Whoever you're looking for is just beyond the wall, Nyla was getting twitchy so they can't be too far away," she wrapped the reins around the rock then leaned against the creature with a contentful sigh, "she's too tired to continue, besides we need to find a way around the wall," she pointed over at the massive stone object, "so we'll continue at dawn," that was that.

Zuko agreed and jumped off Appa, helping the others if he needed to, "Let's not worry about setting up camp, we'll rest for a few hours then begin our search at dawn as June suggested."

Everyone mumbled their agreements before taking their places around Appa, leaning against him for support and comfort. Toph however created a small earth tent and barricaded herself within it, sleeping soundly.

Seiran however did not sleep. He sat there at the base of the bison's mouth, his eyes scanning around the small camp they had made, watching over everyone as if he felt the need to protect them all…and honestly he did. With a small release of breath, Seiran gazed up at the autumn night sky, it was bare as could be, the stars shown brilliantly and the new moon was glowing exceedingly bright. The air was crisp, a tiny chill here and there but nothing worth worrying over and it was still.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the young earthbender's tent submerged back into the ground, she barreled upwards, her body facing the direction of the wall and with a yell she alarmed him to his feet, as well as the others, "We're being attacked!"

Looking up, Seiran immediately knew two of the four strangers before them, 'Piando? Jeong Jeong?' he thought, 'what's going on?' he wondered as he drew his sword from its hold, preparing himself for a fight.

Everyone rounded to their feet, gathering together as a ring of fire circled around them, all in their defensive stances preparing to fight, but a voice that called to them from the top of the wall caused Katara, Sokka and Suki to relax in surprise, "Well well, look whose here!"

Looking up the group saw the crazed old Earthbender as he extended his arms out to them, snorting happily before pulling his arms back in under his cloak.

* * *

"Everyone expects me to take the Fire Lord's life," Aang stated firmly, crossing his arms over his chest before leaning forward, "and I don't know if I can do that," he openly admitted.

This Avatar still had much to learn, when it came to matters of the world, he would have to sacrifice everything in order to ensure peace among the nations and the elements.

Straightening his back and folding his arms beneath his sleeves, Roku solemnly spoke, "In my life I tried to be disciplined and show restraint, but it backfired when Fire Lord Sozin took advantage of my restraint and mercy. If I had been more decisive and acted sooner, I could have stopped Sozin and stopped the war before it started," he sighed, pulling his hand from the other, holding it out with his forefinger pointed towards the sky, "I offer you this wisdom Aang, you must be decisive."

With that, Roku vanished like an exploding air scooter, leaving Aang alone once again feeling more unsure about his situation than before.

* * *

Toph threw her hands in the air, as she tried to see what was happening, "What's going on? We're surrounded by old people!"

Katara giggled, stepping forward to semi introduce the four masters before them, "Their not just any old people, these are grand masters and friends of ours," almost out of breath she approached one, one that both Sokka and Seiran recognized all too well, "Master Pakku," she bowed respectfully to the elder water tribes man.

With a smile he too returned the gesture, speaking as he did so, "It is respectful to bow to an old master," pausing he spread open his arms somewhat, a smile gracing his features, "but how about a hug for your new grandfather?" he announced.

Sokka shrieked, Seiran felt like his jaw had fell off his face, plummeting into the ground and Katara, Katara opened her arms, embracing the elder waterbender, pressing her head into his chest, "That is so wonderful! You and Gran Gran must have been so happy to have found one another again," she said as she pulled away, her hands in Pakku's.

Pride was illuminating from him as he placed his hand to his chest, "I made her a knew betrothal necklace and everything," Katara smiled, wishing to hug him once more but someone got in her way…Sokka.

"Welcome to the family Gramp Gramp!" he was joyful and giddily like some three year old child, but Katara wasn't going to ruin his moment, instead she giggled as she watched Pakku push Sokka away, a look of detest etching his features.

"You can still just call me Pakku."

Sokka mused for a moment, thinking of a good nickname for his newly founded grandfather, with a smile he winked over at Seiran who only moaned, knowing what was about to come spewing out of Sokka's lips, "How about Gran Pakku?!"

For a moment it looked like the elder was considering it, but soon his smile turned into a frown, "No."

Pulling Zuko by the hand and gesturing Ozai and Azula, along with Seiran and Nikko follow her, she lead them to Jeong Jeong, introducing him politely, not knowing that the family and rouge firebender had met before, "And this was Aang's first firebending teacher," she smiled as both parties bowed to one another, Jeong Jeong introducing himself in that rugged low tone of his.

"Master Piando," Sokka sighed with content, happy to be in the presence of his master once more.

Piando returned the gesture, with a smile, "Hello Sokka."

"So wait," a voice called out from behind them, everyone turned to see Azula approaching, obviously she knew the two Fire Nation citizens, "how do you all know each other?"

Everyone turned their gaze back to the four elders, King Bumi snorting somewhat as he answered, "All old people know each other, don't you know that!"

Piando straightened himself out, puffing his chest slightly as he spoke diligently, "We are all part of a secret society, an ancient organization, a group that transcends the division of the four nations."

Feeling honored to know such members of the great society, Zuko sighed as he finished off, "The Order of the White Lotus."

King Bumi popped up out of nowhere, not allowing any other to answer, "That's the one!"

"The white lotus has always been about philosophy, and beauty and truth. About a month ago a call went out we were needed for something important," Jeong Jeong began.

Pakku finishing his sentence, "It was from a Grand Lotus, your Uncle," he announced, "Iroh of the Fire Nation."

"That's who were looking for," Toph stated as she clasped her hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Then we'll take you to him," Piando began.

Suddenly Bumi sprung between Jeong Jeong and Piando, shoving them off to the sides, approaching Sokka, "Wait, someone's missing from your group, someone important," he announced, smacking his face against Sokka's, forcing the young man to lean backwards slightly, "where's Momo?!"

Sokka cocked his eyebrow as he averted his gaze for a moment, then looked back up at the crazy old king, "He's gone," he paused softly, "and so is Aang."

Pulling away Bumi patted Sokka on the chest, "Oh well, as long as they have each other I'm sure they'll be just fine!" With that he launched himself into the air, barreling over the wall and disappearing from their vision.

* * *

Folding his hands together once more, Aang decided to call forth another Avatar, one who could possibly help him better then what Roku had, "Avatar Kyoshi, I need your wisdom."

Momo chattered wildly around him for a moment, but darted off into another direction as a blue mist pulled itself from Aang's body, leashing out before him creating the perfect embodiment of Avatar Kyoshi, "In my day, Chin threatened to throw the world out of balance. I stopped him and the world entered a great era of peace."

Confused Aang confessed, "But you didn't really kill Chen. Technically he fell to his death because he was too stubborn to move out of the way."

Kyoshi shrugged, her eyes locking hard with Aang's, "Personally I don't see the difference," she narrowed her eyes, lowered her head somewhat, trying to drive her point home, "but I assure you, I would have done whatever it took to stop Chen," she paused with a deep sigh before bowing her head to him, "I offer you this wisdom Aang, only justice will bring peace."

Like Avatar Roku before her, Kyoshi dissipated before the young Avatar, leaving him to his thoughts.

Leaning back into his palms, Aang looked away as Momo flew to his shoulder, perching himself there, "I knew I shouldn't have asked Kyoshi."

* * *

Again he tried, and again they kept telling him the same thing.

"Aang you must actively shape your own destiny and the destiny of the world," another Avatar spoke to him…they all gave him the kind of advice he didn't want.

Burying his head in his hands, Aang felt himself falling deeper and deeper into despair…how could he kill someone?

* * *

With a flick of his wrist, the stone wall that encompassed the Society's camp lowered and the group was exposed to the enormous amount of tents scattered everywhere, "Well here we are, welcome to old people camp!" with that Bumi walked away, leaving the other's to find places for themselves.

"Where, where is he?" Zuko asked softly, his eyes glanced over at Piando.

Piando pointed towards a massive tent on the other side of camp, "Your uncle's right in there Prince Zuko," he stated, "Fire Lord, Princess," he bowed before leaving.

With a deep sigh, Zuko began to walk towards his uncle's tent, his father and sister following close behind. Just outside the tent he paused, taking a deep breath before entering, Ozai and Azula right behind him.

"Uncle," Azula and Zuko said, as Ozai murmured out, "Brother," in unison.

But that harsh snoring caused them to look up and see that Iroh was asleep.

With a sigh, Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose as he began to back out of the tent, "Perhaps we should just meet with him at dawn," he suggested, "we need to get some rest and then in the morning we can have our little reunion," he finished.

Ozai and Azula nodded then they all went their separate ways.

* * *

"Hey," someone called to him, smiling he felt as her hand crept into his, squeezing gently, "so how did it go?" she asked him.

With a sigh Zuko lead her over to the bison where he found their pack with their tent and bags lying next to it, "I didn't," he stated and he noticed that her eyes held confusion, "he was asleep, so we decided to wait until morning to speak with him."

Katara nodded, yawning softly, "Let's go to bed," she suggested, Zuko nodded, "don't have to tell me twice," he mumbled as they worked together, putting the tent up for the night.

* * *

Once more the blue mist drifted from his body, forming into the embodiment of a young female Airbender, Aang smiled as he bowed as she introduced herself, "I am Avatar Yang Chen young Airbender."

"Avatar Yang Chen," Aang began, "the monks taught me that all life is sacred, even the life of the tiniest spiderfly caught in its own web."

She nodded gently, "Yes, all life is sacred."

With a smile "I know! I'm even a vegetarian," his pointed towards himself, "I've always tried to solve my problems by being quick or clever, and I've only had to use violence for necessary defense and I've certainly never used it to take a life," he paused slightly to take a breath, but his reincarnation beat him to it.

Avatar Yang Chen interrupted him, "Avatar Aang, I know you are a gentle spirit and the monks have taught you well, but this isn't about you, this is about the world."

"But the monks taught me that I had to detach myself from the world so that my spirit could be free," Aang added quickly, hoping that she would not be like all the others he had discussed this issue with.

Yang Chen smiled, but knew that she had to help this young Airbender to see the ways of the Avatar, "Many great and wise air nomads have detached themselves and achieved spiritual enlightenment. But the avatar can never do it, because your sole duty is to the world," with a sigh she continued, "Here is my wisdom for you," again she paused, searching Aang gently before continuing, "selfless duty calls you to sacrifice your own spiritual needs and do whatever it takes to protect the world," with that she disappeared, leaving Aang and Momo in her wake.

With a sigh of defeat, Aang slumped forward, Momo at his side chattering away, "I guess I don't have a choice Momo," Aang looked up towards the sky, the massive trees blocking his view, "I have to kill the Fire Lord."

A deep mixture of emotions churned deep within his bowels, he felt that by taking a life...this man's life, his soul would be tainted by his blood and he would never be able to cleanse himself of such a evil act. But, if it was to ensure peace for the world, then he would have to live up to his status as Avatar and do whatever it took to protect the world.

Momo chirped at his side, subconsciously Aang lowered his hand to the lemur's head, rubbing it softly, "Let's get some sleep boy."

* * *

**So, now that that part is out of the way, the truly remarkable and best parts of the story are about to unfold! Yeah! So, tell me what you think, oh and as a reminder, I owe nothing of the Avatar...so yea, go review and await the next chapter!**


	63. Chapter 59

**AN: Alright, so here is the next chapter. Remember that these last few, but not the last, will follow the lines of the episodes, but still they will have my own little twistishness in them. I've received wonderful reviews, you guys have made this one of the best fanfics that I have personally enjoyed writing, so I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, read, faved, alerted my story, Thank You, I do appreciate it tremendously. So without further babbling, I give you, the next chapter.**

**OH PLEASE READ THIS VERY VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! **

**Thank you.**

**For those of you wondering still, 'What the heck happened to Sokka's flashback on the whole battling thing?' Well, here is my answer, "It comes up in the very end of the story, something happens that triggers that particular memory and then you will be able to see what Sokka saw, what he felt and how he feels now."**

**That's all I'm saying, but I assure you, it is coming up very very very soon...almost too soon, it sorta makes me wanna cry!  
**

* * *

Throughout the night, every being in the camp tossed and turned, their minds unable to rest, their bodies unable to relax. They were too riled up and focused on what the following day would bring them.

Would they live through the final battle? Would they die before it truly ever began? What would become of them in the end? What would become of the world if they failed?

So many souls depended on the outcome of this battle, so many lives were at stake and thus the freedom of the world was at stake. They had to win, not only for themselves and their families, but for everyone else out there who wasn't strong enough to face this challenge themselves. Beyond the simple fortresses of the camp, an entire world depended greatly upon the outcome and hoped that in the end, the victor was those who remained faithful and loyal to the Avatar and his companions, those who weren't power hungry demons that sought the destruction of the world.

* * *

Dawn approached quickly, every firebender in the camp rose unable to deny the pull the comet had on them. They gathered together, their eyes gazing up at the starry sky, seeing the ripples in the atmosphere as the comet began to breach the earth's surface. Clouds were parting quickly, clumps here and there, birds woke soundly, chirping wildly as they spread their soaked wings and began to flutter around. It was going to be a long painstaking day, but for some reason, though it was going to be used against them and the world, the comet brought the firebenders hope, a sign of strength and power that they needed to win this battle once and for all.

With a deep breath, Zuko smiled as he felt his blood slowly ignite, as if it were on fire. It wasn't painful, it was blissfully wonderful…it was hard to describe exactly what this feeling was, but he knew that he shouldn't take it lightly. The veins that ran down his arms, through his hands began to bulge slightly, but too noticeably as he clenched his fists, inhaling and absorbing the power the comet provided.

"I feel, amazing," Azula mumbled as she stood between her father and Zuko, "like my entire body is ablaze," she whispered, "and I know that sounds strange but, there truly are no words to describe this kind of power that ripples through me."

Zuko and Ozai agreed. Seiran remained silent next to Nikko as they both looked up at the comet's ever present approach, their eyes never leaving the astrological wonder.

* * *

After an hour or so, the other benders and warriors rose, preparing themselves for what might be their last day alive. But before they settled into their serious, 'let's go save the world,' demure, they gathered around in small groups and ate breakfast with hearty moods, laughing and talking amongst themselves, trying to truly enjoy what could be their last moments on this earth.

* * *

While his children and their friends gathered together, Ozai made his way to his elder brother's tent, wishing to great him for the first time since he had left the Fire Nation.

Slowly and quietly he entered, slipping between the fabric doors that sealed it off and made his way onto the small mat just before his brother's bed. There he sat down, crossing his legs and waited patiently. Waiting for his elder brother to wake, there was so much they needed to discuss and so much that needed to be forgiven.

Watching and waiting Ozai began to think back on everything he had done in his life, every step he took, every breath he drew, every mental curse and outward disgust towards fellow comrades...every single decision or action he took, lead him to this very moment. A fugitive from his own nation, rebelling against a man to save not only his nation, but the world. His son, in love with a beautiful, independent, strong and brilliant Water Tribe Princess and bender and his daughter, oh his difficult daughter was in love with a rebellion leader from the Earth Kingdom. Yes, things defiantly did not turn out exactly how he had planned, but strangely he was alright with that. After going through everything he had, after seeing the destruction and evil for only a few slight days, he realized that this war was causing more pain and suffering, not only to the world but to his people as well. In a way, he was hurting all that he tried to protect. It was when he realized this that he knew he had to finish this war once and for all, no matter what.

Slowly Iroh stirred, jerking Ozai from his deep thought. Silently he watched as Iroh rose, his back still firmly set away from him and looked up at his brother as he stretched out his aging limbs, yawning in harmony as he drew a soft sigh. It was when he slightly turned that Iroh became aware of his younger brother's presence and suddenly Ozai felt the coolness of Iroh's stare.

He knew that when Iroh left he was betraying him and his nation…only now does he realize that he was doing something far better for their nation than he and he knew that he had to apologize for his foolish ways. Iroh had never truly supported the war and it seemed with the passing years, especially after his son's death, that he showed his support less and less until finally he just up and left, without any explanation.

With a heavy breath, Ozai staggered out softly and groggily, "Brother, I-I know you must have m-mi-xed feelings in seeing me," he paused seeing how Iroh's gaze averted from his, seeing how he was more interested at staring at the floor than his own brother, "but I want you to know that I am so sorry. I'm so sorry and ashamed for everything I have done," and as if out of nowhere, small tears began to trickle down Ozai's face, it was the first time he cried in years, the first time he allowed anyone to see him so vulnerable and weak, "and I know that I cannot expect your forgiveness, but I beg you brother," Ozai called to him, hoping that Iroh would return his gaze, "please forgive m-ee!"

In a split second Ozai found himself being wrapped in a blanket of warmth, his elder brother's arms wrapping firmly around him, pulling him closer by each passing second, "How can you forgive me so easily after everything I've done? I thought you would be furious with me," Ozai stuttered out in pure shock, seeing how his brother did not thrash at him, nor tell him how disgusted he was with him…but instead embraced him, held him like he did when they were younger, when their relationship did not deteriorate, but thrive.

Iroh's hand traveled up to Ozai's head, cupping the back as he spoke, "I was never angry with you my brother," tears now ran down his very own face, "I was sad, I was sad because I thought you had lost your way," sniffling he felt as Ozai's arms wrapped around him slowly and he couldn't help but smile. His little brother was back.

"I did lose my way brother," it wasn't a lie, it wasn't coated with venom, it was the honest truth, something that before made Ozai feel weak and disgusted. But now things had changed.

Pulling away slowly, Iroh looked his younger brother in the eye, a smile etching into his features, "But you found it again, you found your way here," he shook him slightly, "back to me little brother and I am so proud and so happy."

Ozai laughed softly, "You have a strong scent brother," they hugged once more.

* * *

They sat in silence for several moments, slowly shoveling food into their empty mouths, sipping on small portions of water here and there. Silence was something none of them really liked to handle; it felt awkward and creepy to put it plainly every time it occurred. It was like the silence after an awkward moment, or the silence after something tragic had occurred…silence at most times was never a good thing. Only for sleep and meditation was it truly essential.

Trying to keep from going completely insane, after watching everyone glance around, grunt softly or sigh heavily, Azula set her bowl down, finished with her food and began to toy with her water glass, "Have you seen father this morning Zuko?" she asked, finally destroying the barrier of silence.

Sokka heaved a thankful sigh, Katara just giggled and Toph sat there eating along with the others, "No, and I haven't seen Uncle either," he added as he scooped up another mouthful of rice.

"They're on their way," Toph stated, pressing the bowl closer towards her mouth as she began launching rice in her mouth, "and by the sound of it, they made up."

Azula looked over the way between her and Zuko, their eyes making contact as they smiled tenderly at one another, "That's good to hear," Zuko mumbled.

Nodding in agreement Azula took another sip of her water, "I'm glad they have settled their differences, it's nice to have the family back together," she softly added.

With that, Zuko's head perked up, Seiran stopped feeding himself to stare over at Azula and occasionally glance over at Zuko who was doing the same, "Yea, it is nice Zula."

Sokka noticed the small awkward glances that both Seiran and Zuko shared after Azula's comment. Did she not know the very truth behind such a bold statement? Did she not realize that her entire family was truly back together? If she hadn't yet made the connection…well she obviously wasn't as brilliant as he thought she was…but then again, Sokka didn't even know the truth by figuring it out himself, rather he spied on Zuko and Seiran in order to know the truth. And at times, he wished he hadn't.

Iroh and Ozai came walking up; they greeted everyone with brilliant smiles and warm tender eyes. They filled their bowls then sat among the younger members of the group and began discussing what they should do.

"Uncle we need you, we need you to help take care of Zhao and help reinstate father as Fire Lord."

Ozai and Iroh both shook their heads, "No Zuko, I'm afraid that once Zhao has been 'disposed' of, I will not be taking the throne back," Ozai stated rather calmly, this caught everyone's attention.

"A new ruler should assume the throne, an idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor," Iroh cut in, a gleaming look in his eye, "it has to be you Prince Zuko."

Zuko was taken back; he didn't know what to say. The only way a prince can take the throne is if the current Fire Lord dies…and his father wasn't yet dead, "Why?"

"I tire of being Fire Lord, I was so consumed by my duty to continuing this war that it practically destroyed me and my family. Being Fire Lord is no longer my desire," he paused, looking at both Zuko and Seiran, "finding your mother is."

They simply nodded, only did Seiran's go unnoticed.

"But what if Aang doesn't come back? What if we lose this fight?" Toph questioned, there was no getting around the drastic with her, and she always had to know everything.

"Destiny is upon us, Aang will face the Fire Lord," Ozai stated.

"When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take control of Ba Sing Se," he whispered, his eyes traveling to meet everyone's face, "only now do I see that I am to take it back from the Fire Nation, so it can be free again."

As if suddenly realizing it, June spoke up for the first time since breakfast, "That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus."

Iroh nodded, "Yes," he paused, looking over at his nephew before continuing, "Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so when Zhao falls, you can assume the throne," again there was a pause as Zuko nodded, all eyes were on them, "but Neara will be waiting for you."

Always over confident, but mostly accurate, Zuko announced, "I can handle Neara," he was seething, just remembering what she had done to him and his friends…to Katara and his father.

"Not alone, you'll need help," Iroh assured.

Zuko nodded, he knew it was foolish to think he could go alone, looking up he asked firmly, "Katara, how would you like to help me put Neara in her place?"

"It would be my pleasure," she responded, her eyes traveling over towards Azula, "what about you Azula?"

Azula nodded, "It's payback time," she announced heatedly as she pounded her fist into her open palm.

"And Seiran?" Zuko asked.

Seiran looked around; everyone's eyes were upon him, waiting for his decision, "Yes, I will come. No doubt the palace security will be doubled."

Sokka was happy that they figured out what they would do, but what would he and the others accomplish on this day?

"And what about us? What's our destiny today?"

Looking over the rim of his bowl, Iroh smiled, "What do you think it is?"

Sokka thought for a moment, his hand cupping his chin, "I think that even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do whatever we can to stop the Air Fleet," he dropped his hand onto his knee, looking across the way at the general who nodded.

"Yea that way when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us," she pounded her fist into her open palm much like Azula, but when she did it, everyone cringed, her knuckles popped one by one and she couldn't do anything by smile sadistically.

* * *

"Nothing runs faster on land or swims quicker in water than a giant eel hound," Master Piando stated as Suki and Toph were hoisted up onto the saddle of a giant green lizard looking creature, "The air fleet base is on a small island just south of here," he handed Sokka a small rolled up parchment, "you should reach it within a day's journey."

Sokka unrolled the scroll, his eyes scanning it before he rolled up once more, his eyes glancing up at his old master, "Thank you master," he whispered softly as he bowed, but soon after he allowed his emotions to take over and lunged forward, embracing his master tightly.

"So if I'm going to become Fire Lord once the war's over and father's going to search for mother…what are you going to do?" Zuko asked as he took hold of Appa's reins, Katara, Azula and Seiran already seated quietly in the saddle.

Iroh simply beamed, "Once I re-conquer Ba Sing Se, I'm going to re-conquer my teashop!" he announced, tossing up a white lotus Pi Sho tile before catching it as it came back down.

"Teashop?" he, Katara and Azula, along with Ozai who was mounting his own eel hound asked.

Nodding he replied, "Tell you when you come over for victory tea!" everyone seemed to chuckle at Iroh's small antics but then their faces drew the look of dread and seriousness.

For the split second before they took off, everyone gave one last longing look at one another, , the look that said, 'come back alive,' and giving a simple nod of recognition before they continued, "Goodbye General Iroh," Katara stated calmly.

"Goodbye everyone," he began, "today destiny is on our side, I know it," with that, both teams took off, Zuko, Seiran, Katara and Azula leaving for the Fire Nation, while Ozai, Sokka, Suki, Jin, Jet, Nikko, June and Toph all left for the Air Fleet base.

* * *

The sound of birds anxiously chirping, the whisper of the wind through the trees and the small chill that blanketed him woke him from his sleep.

Sitting forward, Aang drew his hands up towards the sky, stretching out his stiff limbs before rubbing his eyes, gazing lazily out towards a range of mountains that seemed to be getting bigger with each passing second.

"Wait," he shot up, Momo perching himself on Aang's shoulder, "are those mountains getting bigger?" he asked before shooting himself up in the air, finding the top of the tree line. His hand gripped the top of the pine as his eyes gazed forward, "They're not getting bigger! They're getting closer!" with that he fell to the ground, landing firmly yet light like a feather on the ground and began to spring across the forest floor of the moving island.

"The entire island is moving Momo!" he yelled coming to the island's edge. Without a single word in dove into the water, propelling himself down further into the water to see what exactly it was he was dealing with.

Suddenly a paw, massive in all ways shot through the water, pushing backwards causing a suction reaction, pulling Aang closer to the beast. With a mouth full of air and a small smile, Aang propelled himself towards the water's surface where he found himself gasping for air before turning to see Momo sitting on a limb dangling out over the water.

"It's unbelievable Momo! The largest animal in the world," he turned back towards the east, "I got swim around and find its face," with that Aang took off once more, swimming towards the main point where the head should be, Momo simply licked his paw before flying after him.

As he forced his hand through the water, one at a time, slicing through with amazing precision he found himself diving into the water once more, this time sure that he had reached the creatures head. But as he swam there, idly, he looked around not finding anything that resembled a face…until he turned around. Staring at him, in all his horror was an eye the size of Appa, the pupil dilating as it tried to focus on his small form. The golden hazel green iris captivated him, for such an ugly creature, it's eyes were beautiful…Aang thought as he found himself perched upon its front paw, being forced up out of the water and into the fresh air once more. The water shot upwards before crashing down around him, slowly seeping of the creatures paw as it held it before its face, gazing down curiously at Aang.

Gazing at the creature in the face for the first time, Aang realized what this thing was, with an honored bow, Aang stated, "A lion turtle," he returned to his original posture, "maybe you can help me," he sighed, with a slight pause before continuing, "everyone, even my own past lives are expecting me to take someone's life," his gaze averted from the enormous creature, "but I don't know if I can do it," he openly admitted to the lion turtle.

In a deep, soothing voice the lion turtle began to speak to Aang, it's mouth hardly moving, but its words flying gracefully from its lips, "The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost, the true heart can tough the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since beginning less time, darkness thrives in the void," a massive claw began to emerge from the water, making its way towards Aang, "but always yields to purified light," suddenly two of the beasts claws made contact with Aang's flesh, one firmly resting at his forehead, the other, perfectly stilled at his heart. Suddenly a green light, energy deep within spurred from both the creature and Aang, it was blinding for merely a moment or two before it disappeared. Something inside of him was opened, something he hadn't ever experienced before and it felt…overbearing, but also calming and controlling. He couldn't explain what the lion turtle had done to him, but he was grateful.

"Wait for him," it said as it slowly submerged after planting Aang on a rock, "he will come."

Aang nodded, watching as the lion turtle fully submerged into the water, disappearing from Aang's view, other than the enormous island perched on its back.

* * *

Standing perched atop the small island's outlining valley top Zhao smiled viciously as he felt the power of the comet running through his veins. Behind him a massive airship fleet rested, waiting for tomorrow, for the day that the full power of the comet could be harnessed to make their first strike against the Earth Kingdom.

"It's time for this world to end if fire," his voice was coated with such malicious it was sickening, "and for a new world to be born from the ashes," his sadistic smile never wavered as he stood, gazing up at the sky, watching as the comet neared, he felt the salty sea air slap against his face and the surging power that flowed through his veins. He couldn't help but sigh in contentment. There was no one who could stop him, thought the former Fire Lord and his bratty daughter managed to escape with his other captives, they didn't matter, it was the Avatar who mattered, and last he checked, the Avatar wasn't as big of a threat as many would have thought.

* * *

Aang stilled himself; he sat atop a massive pillar of earth, surrounded by thousands more and began to meditate. It would take everything within him to finish this war once and for all, he knew that if he was pushed, he would take Zhao's life, but he prayed that it didn't have to come to that, he prayed that he could easily take him down without too much fuss…but what was he saying? This is the guy that made Fire Lord Ozai look weak…and he had thought Ozai would be a tough enemy…was Zhao truly worse?

With a deep sigh, Aang could feel the heat radiating from the comet, he could feel its warmth stretch across hi back and he knew that the end was vastly approaching and he knew that he would be faced with one of the toughest challenges in his life, but he could do this, he could stop the Fire Lord and save the world from utter chaos…couldn't he?

His eyes lifted up towards the horizon to the east, in the distance a small, faint, thin line stretched across, there was a center then to the left and right the line seemed to bow back…it was the fleet. They were here, and soon he would be too.

* * *

**Alrighty, there it is. So what did you think? **


	64. The End

**PLEASE READ THIS! IT IS VERY VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ!!!**

**Now that I have your undivided attention, allow me to settle some conflicts that may arise while reading this last chapter. Yes this is the end of "The Concubine Princess" but with every end, there is always a new beginning. There will be a prologue following this chapter, the prologue for the new story, the sequel to this one. I know that Sokka's flashback to the battle with Neara hasn't been presented in the story like I promised, but a most amazing idea struck me! It's going to be in the sequel and it's given me time to fix it up.**

**Also, I know that this chapter skips the battle scenes and cuts right to the end...there is a reason to my madness trust me on this. In the sequel, it will tie much in with this story, in the sequel, phantoms of the past shall plauge our war heros, lives will be lost, others will be born...yada yada yada, blah blah blah. **

**So please, allow me to thank each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart for all the kind reviews, the alerts and most importantly, the overall reading of this story. I hope I can live up to your expectations in the next, and let me assure you, it will be much better than the previous. As I said, there will be the prologue right after this chapter for the next story...kind of like a teaser, but I hope you enjoy it none the less.**

**Alright, enough chatting! You have a chapter to read no?**

**Please, Enjoy and tell me what you think.  
**

* * *

Neara's eyes widened at the initial shock, her mouth gaped open as if her jaw had fallen off the hinges, but the look that her eyes beheld was something that froze Katara in her place. Death slowly seeped into her colorful irises, turning them into cold hardened lifeless orbs. They were only mere inches apart, Katara could feel her chilling breath grace her face and suddenly she felt as if death had openly greeted her.

Her eyes drifted downward, the blade that had pierced her heart bulged from her chest. A twisting pain wracked Katara's heart; it was not something out of pity, but merely out of fear that if the blade had gone any further, she too would have been staked through the heart.

Behind Neara, Seiran's face was passive, his eyes were narrowed dangerously as he viciously ripped his blade from Neara's body, watching as she suddenly dropped, gravity getting the better of her dead corpse. Katara's heart was still thudding dangerously in her chest; her breathing was staggering greatly as she stared up at her elder brother, watching as the blood from the blade ran down towards his hand, staining the flesh that stretched between the thumb and forefinger.

He stood there for a moment, watching as Katara's body shook violently as she stood there, tears welded in her eyes. Seiran saw how the tears began to swell in her eyes, saw how her lower lip began to tremble furiously and knew that what he had done frightened her.

Reaching outward, he snatched hold of her, wrapping her in his arms trying to comfort her. The metal of his sword clamored against the stone earth beneath them, ringing loudly like a pin dropping in the dead of silence. His hand cupped the back of her head, the other ran up and down her back as he whispered softly to her, and he could feel her shuddering violently as her sobs began to increase. The tightening hold she had on his shirt, tightened even more, she buried her face deeper into his chest allowing her sobs to go on.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly, "I'm so sorry Katara," he cooed, but he didn't know what else to do.

As he held her, his eyes scanned round the empty arena, the only other bodies here were his brother and sister's. Both were on the ground, Azula leaning over Zuko as he tried sitting up. Hissing as he clasped down on his healing wound, Zuko turned his gaze towards Seiran and Katara, the slowly down towards the dead corpse that rested just south of their feet. It was over, it was finally over.

Azula helped him rise, one arm wrapped round his back, supporting him as his own arm wrapped around her shoulders, "Come on," she whispered as she began to lead him towards the inner sanctums of the palace. He wanted to stay, he wanted to comfort Katara, thank Katara for saving his life, but most importantly he wanted to thank Seiran for protecting Katara when he could not.

Although he wanted to do more then what he was being forced to do, Zuko knew that he had better get inside, calm the palace city and rest for quite some time. When Katara was ready, she would come to him…he hoped.

Clouds gathered overhead as the comet passed, dark and ominous they seemed but only did they coo ever so gently. The thunder wasn't violent, the lightning never struck. Only a gentle shower of rain began to fall, washing away the blood that was left by the dead. The recleansing of a world had begun.

* * *

Few Days Later in the Fire Nation Capital City:

Taking a deep breath, Zuko's hands firmly grasped down onto the stone railing of his balcony. He overlooked the palace city, watching as hundreds, no thousands poured into the palace gates, flooding the main courtyard where his crowning would be held. Today was the day, today he would take his father's place, work side by side with the Avatar, Aang, his friend and together along with all his other friends and the other leaders, they would create a new world of peace and harmony.

When he had received word from Sokka telling him and Katara of their victory, they were somewhat surprised that Aang managed to defeat Zhao without taking his life. It meant that once Zhao was brought to the capital, he would be imprisoned and tried for his counts of treason and in the end he would pay for his crimes by forfeiting his life…whether he wanted to or not. But it seemed like a logical thing to do, that way Aang's soul wouldn't be tainted with the blood of another and Zhao would be brought to justice the right way.

With a deep sigh he turned away from the balcony, his chest was still bare from when he woke, the only thing that covered him were the bandages that Katara had wrapped around the wound to help it heal properly. His silky black pants swayed with his movements as he grabbed hold of his robe, preparing to wrap it around his form. He hissed in pain as he reached for it, the stretching of his flesh across the wound felt like it was ripping open, though it wasn't, it felt as though it were. As he gently eased into his robe, he hissed again as he had to raise his arm, grasping hold of his chest immediately.

Leaning quietly in the door frame, Katara watched as Zuko struggled, she watched him from the moment he walked out onto the balcony to now. With a soft smile she called to him, "Need some help with that?" she watched as he whipped around, his eyes semi wide and a smile creeping ever presently into the crook of his mouth.

"Katara," he whispered her name.

Pushing herself from the door frame she walked over to him, her hands grabbing hold of the empty sleeve and there she held it out, allowing Zuko to slip his arm through. Then with her chest pressed against his back she reached around, her hands folding the robe neatly in front before finding the sash and tying it round his waist.

"I wanted to thank you," she began, walking around to where they were now face to face, their bodies pressed against one another slightly.

Zuko shook his head, looking down into her clear blue orbs, "For what?" he asked softly, confused for a moment.

She licked her lips before biting down on the bottom one, "For saving my life," her hand reached forward, resting atop his wound gently, "for giving yours unconditionally without a single thought," her eyes were brimmed with tears and Zuko couldn't help but place his hands upon her face, his thumbs slowly caressing the bottom lids of her eyes, wiping the tears before they fell.

"You don't have to thank me Katara," he leaned down kissing the top of her forehead, "I would willingly give up my life, if it meant protecting you from all danger," his lips traveled down to the tip of her nose, slowly easing towards her lips, "so don't feel obliged to thank me," he lingered over hers, their faces so close, he could feel her breath, icy cool tickling his cheeks.

Shaking her head as her hands fisted in his hair, Katara pressed her body further into him, "Yes I do, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here," she whispered, "I cannot even begin to express my gratitude."

"You can," he smiled, his eyes gleaming with full explanation, "come here," he cooed, cupping the back of her head, pressing his hot, intoxicating lips against her cool and inviting ones. Together they shared their first kiss since the comet and it was enthralling, passionate and filled with so many emotions that it was hard to truly describe.

Pulling away slowly, Katara and Zuko welcomed the air that entered their lungs, she wrapped her arms around his body, pressing her head against his chest and he slowly rested his head atop hers, rubbing her back, swaying her gently to and fro. So many thoughts raced through their minds, so many questions they wanted to ask, so many answers they wanted to give, but right now they needed to prepare, they needed to prepare for the crowning of a new Fire Lord and for the return of their friends. Afterwards, after everything had settled down, they would sneak away together to where they could finally be alone and there they would open themselves completely to each other, there everything would finally be revealed.

* * *

The Sages proudly sounded the gongs, the crowd cheered as he stepped forth from the shadows and into the light. With a single raise of his hand he silenced them and for a moment that power chilled him, but with a regaining smile he announced, "Please," turning he waved his hand over towards Aang as he followed after Zuko, "the real hero is the Avatar."

Screams erupted ten times louder, everyone cheered on the Avatar for finally defeating the tyrant and ending the hundred year war.

With a side glance to one another, both Aang and Zuko smiled, nodding their heads to one another out of respect, out of gratitude. Both gazed down at their friends who sat before everyone else, their smiles and the occasional thumbs up from Sokka and Toph lifted their spirits even more.

Taking a deep breath Zuko spoke, his voice shook like thunder, stilling the crowd into respectful silence, "Today this war is finally over!" he declared, the crowd erupted again, "I promised my father and uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation," his eyes grazed through the crowd, locking onto a pair of familiar ocean baring eyes that stared respectfully up at him, "and I will," he continued with confidence radiating from him.

In the crowd, Ozai and Iroh stood together, next to Seiran and Azula, their faces beaming proudly up at the young man.

"The road ahead of us is challenging," Zuko continued, "a hundred years of fighting has left the world scared and divided, but with the Avatar's help," he glanced over at Aang with a smile, "we can get back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace," his eyes softened, and with a relieving sigh, he knelt down before the crowd, kneeling to receive the crown he had long anticipated, yet dreaded at the same time. In all the years, he was the first Fire Lord to be crowned while the last still lived. It was unheard of, but he wasn't the one to complain. He still had his father at his side, his sister and in secret his brothers, he had his friends and then there was Katara…yea, he still had her and prayed to keep her for the many years to come.

His eyes closed as he heard the Sage walk slowly up behind him, "All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" the Sage's voice rang out over the crowd, he felt the gold flame being slid into the band of his top knot and with a heavy breath he rose, the crowd cheering crazily and he couldn't help but smile. As he approached, he waved Aang to follow him, both looking out at the beginnings of a new world.

* * *

Shortly after the coronation, the gang reunited with one another in Ba Sing Se. Each embracing one another, congratulating one another and eagerly asking questions of when they would begin rebuilding the world together.

In his chair, calmly and beautifully, Iroh played the Sugi horn, at another table, Katara, Seiran, June, Azula and Suki sat conversing with one another. Aang sat on the floor, twirling a ball of air around, Momo chasing it round frantically. He swirled the air ball around, dangling it just above Toph's lap, allowing Momo to jump, landing rather ungracefully into her hands. Aang chuckled as he reached across, patting Momo on the head, his hand brushing against Toph's. She stared up at him, her eyes gazing blankly at him, her cheeks hinting small rosy tints his hand stopped moving, resting it gently atop hers. She could feel his heart racing like a rabaroo and it made her blush deepen…was she feeling something for Aang? Was he feeling something for her? And if so…why the heck was it happening now?!

Across the way, Ensei sat down with Nikko, both playing a civilized game of Pai Sho, neither technically winning nor loosing. Jin stood behind Nikko, her arms wrapped around his broad back, his head leaning into her stomach. She giggled as he snaked one hand up her leg gently, but turned his attention back towards the game.

Ozai sat next to his elder brother, listening as he played the Sugi horn beautifully. He hummed slightly to the tune as he watched over the children before him.

And moving about the room was Jet and Zuko. Both had gone to the kitchen where they talked and brewed tea. Now they traveled the room, handing everyone a glass of tea, hoping that they would enjoy it.

Suddenly from before everyone, Sokka who had been sitting at a massive desk, obviously racked with thoughts yelled, "Zuko! Jet! Stop moving! I'm trying to capture the moment!" he snapped, thrashing his paint brush around, halting both Jet and Zuko from serving their tea.

"I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together," he said before he was suddenly whipped into concentration, his tongue sticking out, his brows cocked slightly as he leaned downwards towards the paper.

Walking up to her brother, Katara smiled, "That's very thoughtful of you Sokka," she announced before taking a better look at the painting, "uh wait! Why did you give me Momo's ears?" she demanded, her hands landing on her hips.

Innocently Sokka looked up at her, "What? Those are your hair loopies."

Suddenly the others gathered around to see how ridiculous he had made them…and to be perfectly honest they were not exactly pleased with his 'artistic' skills.

"Well at least you don't look like a porcupine!" Zuko declared as he came up next to Sokka's side, leaning over to see his portrait Sokka had created, his hair stood up towards the sky, pointy and edged, "My hair's not that spiky!"

"I look like a man!" Azula snarled.

"And why did you paint me firebending?" Suki asked, looking down at Sokka angrily.

"I thought it would look more exciting that way," he admitted with a quirky smile. It got her every time. Momo chirped as he flew up on the desk, running across the painting somewhat to see where he was as well…if only.

Looking down at the chattering lemur, Sokka scowled playfully, "Oh what? You think you can do a better job Momo?" he asked.

Momo chattered away and Sokka slacked in his chair…the lemur was over confident and it made everyone laugh heartedly.

Aang smiled, he stood, not interested really in seeing how retarded Sokka had made him look but rather made his way out towards Appa. He patted the beast's nose before walking over towards the patio of the tea shop. His eyes gazing out over the sunset.

In the distance he could hear Iroh mumble, "Hey, my beard isn't that long anymore! I really trimmed down!"

And then there was Toph, "Well I think you all look perfect!" she announced and he couldn't help but laugh to himself at her cruelty. He heard the roaring laughter of his friends and the crazy antics of Sokka and knew that this was where he was meant to be.

A long time ago, he had said that he should never have run away, that he should have stayed to help his people…but over his journey, he realized that this was destiny, that he was meant to run away and hide. If he hadn't he would have died, he never would have met his friends…and in all reality they never would have met one another without him being the cause of it all…destiny was a funny thing.

* * *

From the room, Katara gazed out through the massive open door. She saw Aang walk away; she watched as he greeted Appa and then watched as his shoulders shook after laughing gently to himself. She smiled as she pulled away from the others, excusing herself for a moment to go and see Aang. Zuko watched her for a brief moment, and then turned back to exchanging conversation with the others of Sokka's horrid art skills.

Slowly she approached him; she felt a smile etch into her features. Over the past few years, ever since she and her brother had found him, Aang had grown so much. He was no longer that dorky kid she found in the iceberg, no longer was he small and weak, he was now a young man, seventeen years of age and he was the most powerful bender in the world…and he was her best friend.

With a soft motion, she rested her hand atop his shoulder, he turned to face her, his form towered over her somewhat. He too wore a smile and with a fluid and gentle motion he pulled her into his body, hugging her tightly. The smell of her hair tickled his nose, the closeness of her body evoked him…but strangely he no longer found her…appealing. As rude as it may have sounded, he no longer wished for Katara, he knew that she was happy with Zuko and Zuko with her…besides, there was someone else who he felt some sort of connection with, but he couldn't be sure yet.

"Thank you Aang," she whispered into his ear, "thank you so much."

He smiled, pulling back slowly before kissing the top of her head, "No, thank you Katara, for everything."

And with that, they parted. No more words needed to be spoken, no more gentle touches needed to be shared. It was in that moment she knew he would find happiness that now the world had calmed; Aang would find a life that best suited him, aside from being the Avatar, the politician. Now that the war had ended, there was so much that needed to be done, so much rebuilding of cities, alliances and relations…it was going to be a challenging road, but it seemed like an adventure none the less.

Content with how everything had ended, Katara stood in Aang's wake, looking out over the beautiful city of Ba Sing Se under the warm orange hue of the setting sun.

* * *

After seeing Aang reenter the tea shop, Zuko decided to excuse himself and join Katara. There was still so much he wished to say to her, so much he wanted to ask her and yet he could only think of two coherent sentences that would seep from his lips.

"Katara?" his hand reached forward, wrapping itself tenderly round her waist, pulling her smaller frame into his own. The other wrapped around, locking gently with the first and his head rested at the nape of her neck.

With a soft giggle she reached up, cupping his face and turned to him slightly, revealing a shimmering pendent laced round her neck. He smiled as he noticed the artistry of the necklace…it was the one he gave her so long ago.

"Katara," his lips were so close to her ear, "do you remember that night?" he asked, "Do you remember what I had asked you in the sanctity of the garden?"

She nodded in response, "I do."

"Then please," he pulled away from her, turning her around to face him, "what is your answer?"

For a moment she was silent, her hand traveled up to the pendent that hung above her collar bone, "My answer is," but before Zuko could hear those sweet words, the words that contained his eternal happiness, he found her lips pressed against his, her hand now cupping the back of his head, fisting in his hair, pulling him down closer to her face.

Short of breath she pulled away, their foreheads bracing together, their eyes locked in an eternal stare, "Yes."

* * *

And so it was here, in Ba Sing Se that even the Concubine Princess fell victim to love's final battle. In a way she had to thank the war, she had to thank Aang and everyone else for this moment. If it were not for all the events in her life, then even she and Zuko would never have met, nor would they have been able to understand one another as well as they do now. In a way, the war brought them together and together they brought an end to the war.

* * *

**Alright! It's such a sad thing to end something, but its always wonderful to start something new! Follow me to the prologue if you will please.**


	65. Prologue to Death's Calling

**IF YOU ARE READING THIS WITHOUT READING THE LAST CHAPTER, THEN GO BACK!!!**

**AN: Alright, as promised, here is the prologue to the beginning of "The Concubine Princess" sequel soon to be known as "Death's Calling"**

**I hope you enjoy, the actual story will be posted later, but for those of you who read this story, get a first look into it's sequel. So enjoy and please, tell me what you think? Do you anticipate it or do you think it will be sluggish and stupid? Honesty is always key and I look forward to your reviews!  
**

* * *

Tan slender fingers slid across the surface of the grave marker, dipping slightly as they came across the fine groves and ridges that depicted the name of the deceased. The autumn leaves wrapped around the base, crunching tenderly beneath her feet as she moved around the stone. With a heavy sigh she gently knelt down, bowing her head whispering soft prayers into the northern winds. Fisting her hands that rested on her knees, she tried to keep her tears at bay, she promised herself that she wouldn't cry, but it was so hard. From the moment he had left her, to even now, her heart was still ripping, as if there was no end to her suffering...it was hard to describe just how miserable she felt. But she had made a promise not only to him, but to the world that she would do everything in her power to find the one responsible and ensure the already made peace in the world.

It seemed too easy, but the burden was far greater than many realized. For her, it wasn't business anymore, for her, it was personal.

* * *

In the distance, unnoticed by the weeping maiden, two cloaked figures stood, watching through the thick lush vegetation of the abandoned gardens. They watched as the acclaimed war heroin collapsed to the ground, weeping ever so sweetly over the simple, ornate tombstone. Her long dark locks, freed from their confinements blew gracefully in the wind, her shoulders shook violently as her sobbing grew ever more and they knew that she was slowly unraveling with each passing day.

The younger of the two gazed out with a sorrowful look. Never had he seen a woman so beautiful as she, fall to the will of a single man, that she succumbs to weeping daily. For weeks they had watched her, her routine, her activities, watching and waiting. And every day, just after sunset she came to this small abandoned garden where a single tombstone rose from the earth, depicting the life of a once great and noble man, one whose life was savagely pried from his fingertips and at such a young age.

The fallen lover was former Fire Lord Zuko, acclaimed War Hero, Firebending Master and Teacher of Avatar Aang and beloved fiancé to Princess Katara of the Joined Water Tribes. His life was stolen in the night by a cowardly thief, one who did not dare face him head on, but rather waited for him to lower his guard before making the final and devastating blow.

His death had been a shock to the world, his family had fallen apart at the very moment and his friends couldn't understand why anyone would have wanted to kill such an esteemed young person such as he. But someone wanted him gone; someone wanted him out of the picture. And their reason was still unknown. The killer was never found.

"Why does she weep so?" finally the young man whispered to his comrade, trying to understand this woman's fury, her pain and suffering...but mainly her reason.

The elder didn't spare him a single look, but instead only responded back softly, "Because there is nothing else she can do."

Both gazed out at the water maiden as her honey coated voice traveling on the winds reached their ears.

It was the faintest sound, but they heard every syllable, every sigh, and every word.

"Every day I long to be with you," her hand reached up, her fingertips grazing the beginning of his name, "every night I pray to be by your side once more…" she trailed off softly, "if only I had followed you into death," her voice fell slowly, the hint of tears filled her air.

* * *

From a small distance, standing under the bow of the archway, leaning against the wall for support, Ozai watched as Katara mourned over his beloved son. Every night, just after sunset he would find her here, speaking to his tombstone, begging the spirits to take her soon for the agony of living alone was slowly taking its toll on her. At times he would leave her, allow her to wallow in self pity and misery and at times he would return to find her gone and others he would see her, curled up next to his son's tombstone sleeping soundly with dried tear trails streaking down her cheeks.

His heart melted every time he saw her this way. At times he cursed Zuko for loving her so passionately and then leaving her here to suffer…but then again he was just like his mother when it came to that. He understood Katara's pain and over time he knew that she would heal, somewhat.

Stalking out into the moonlight, Ozai quietly crept towards Katara as she spoke to the small stone, completely unaware of any other being around. But before long, she was surprised by the grazing of her shoulder by Ozai's hand and found herself reaching up, holding it tightly, seeking his fatherly comfort.

She didn't have to tell him how she was feeling, she didn't have to ask him to join her or leave her be because for some reason, Ozai knew what she needed. He knelt there beside her, his eyes grazing over the last small thing this world had attached to his son and decided that perhaps it was time to give her some advice.

With a sigh he gazed down at the tombstone, squeezing her hand as a sudden sadness enveloped him, "When Ursa died, my heart ached with such pain that I didn't think it was possible for a person to continue living. In my prayers I would beg the spirits to take me soon," he smiled faintly, "so that I could hold that woman in my arms again, so I could feel the cool sensation of her breath against my cheek, so I could hear her laughter and tender voice call to me," again he sighed, this time, tears brimmed his eyes as he spoke of his late wife, "when she passed, I considered taking my own life but I knew that it wouldn't be right to leave my children behind and I realize that if I had followed through with what my mind was telling me to do, I wouldn't have been able to meet you," he looked down at her, watching as her dark curls whipped gently about her face and shoulders, "I wouldn't have been able to help put an end to this war and I would have been able to stand here and tell you that things will get better, but with time."

For a moment Katara was silent, for a moment she just stared at Zuko's name engraved in the stone before she rose, facing Ozai, stained tear trails ripping down her delicate face, "How did you do it?" her voice was so weak that it cut Ozai's heart in half just hearing her speak.

"How did I do what?" he asked softly.

Their eyes locked, her voice grew firmer as she wrapped her arms around her torso, "How did you move on?" she asked.

Ozai felt his breath hitch for a split second before he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest, his lips grazing her ear, in a soft and gentle whisper he told her, "I didn't," and just before pulling away he kissed her temple. His hand grazed the side of her face as he pulled away from her embrace and a small sympathetic smile graced his own features, "And it doesn't get any easier, but it does get better over time," he assured her.

"How?" she didn't want things to get better, she wanted Zuko back, she wanted to turn back time and find a way to save him, she didn't want to live a life without the man she loved…she felt incomplete.

Ozai told her the same thing his brother had told him, "As long as you live out your life knowing that they have never truly left you," his hand reached up, the tips of his fingers grazing just over her heart cavity in the chest, "then you shall find a way to heal, just enough to survive in this world, just enough to hold off until you are reunited with them in the spirit world."

Katara listened to Ozai's words; she watched his features and knew that he had learned this from experience. Not only had this man lost his wife, but he had lost his son as well…he knew pains of the heart better than anyone and if he was able to keep himself together long enough until he is reunited with them, then so could she. She had to.

* * *

**Such are the beginnings to "Death's Calling" and I hope, that you shall enjoy this one. It is vastly different from many stories, and it will prove to be worth while. It's compelling and engaging...or so I've been told...anyway, review and I cannot wait to see you all over in my latest story, "Death's Calling"**


	66. Death's Calling Chapter 1

**AN: WELCOME!**

**Ok, so I know I already have the stinkin story posted, but a few of my reviewers emailed me sayin, hey, why don't you just post it on the "TCP" story, like it's a book...part 2 or something like that. So that way, everyone who has alerted this story can still continue on with it's sequel without having to grunge around and find it. So I'm posting all the chpt's from "Death's Calling" here now. So yea, ok, if you haven't begun the sequel, well, here you go!** **So, please, enjoy.**

****

******-Turion**

* * *

The winds were gentle, the crusted autumn leaves crumbled from their confinements to the branches, billowing downwards towards the brown earth below. Fall had come earlier than expected, the trees turned shades of red, brow, orange and yellow, some were bare from their leaves falling too early, others were completely shrouded in leaves still not ready to detach themselves.

Fall was once the greatest time of year for many, but only recently did it become a terrible reminder of what a nation had come to loose, of what the world had come to mourn.

It was in the early months of fall when it happened, the wedding for the newly crowned Fire Lord Zuko and his beloved fiancée, Princess Katara of the Joined Water Tribes. The world was celebrating the union between the two youthful war heroes' as well as the coming of a new era. But not everyone was as joyful as others, some who lurked in the shadows hoped for a different ending to the war.

There was no real issue with discrimination against the Fire Lord's bride, but the fact that things didn't go according to the master idea, the overall plan that some had desired. One person in particular had a very different idea of the end.

The nightmare began the eve of Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Katara's wedding. The young lord had just left his beloved, kissing her tenderly before leaving her to her rooms and to walk his mother's gardens to think.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Tomorrow was his wedding day, he had dreamt of tomorrow so many times, it felt as though it had already occurred and this was nothing more than a dream…but he had always hoped that his mother would be able to see him, that she would be able to be there watching him make tomorrow one of the happiest memories during his lifetime. And yet, she wouldn't be there.

His dark robes brushed against the cold earth, the night sky was bare, the moon was full and luminous and the wind had a brisk chill to it. It seemed eerie but then again, it was just the fall weather vastly approaching.

With a deep sigh the young Fire Lord pressed onward through the gardens, coming across a small pond, a family of turtle ducks swimming freely round the surface. It had been a long time since he had come here…at times he couldn't bear to think of this place, let alone stand in it for more than a mere second. But now he seemed to be content, at peace with everything. The only thing reeling through his mind was making a better world for him, his wife, his friends, his people and someday, his children.

It was at this very moment, fate had cast the dice of devastation upon the world.

* * *

Screams echoed loudly in his ears, flames pierced his sight, rising high above the palace rooftops, scorching everything in sight. The one person that came to mind was Katara.

Not a single thought urged him to run; his feet just carried him as quickly as they could. He had to get to Katara, he had to protect her, but someone else had a different plan for the young Fire Lord.

From the rooftops several black clothed figures dropped down before him, blocking his exit and his only route to Katara. In their hands they wielded weapons of many kinds; all prepared to do whatever it took to bring the young man down. Their faces were shrouded in the darkness of their masks, their golden eyes shone brightly in the night and he knew right away that he was dealing with his own kind.

It didn't take him long to put the assassins to shame, defeating them was like child's play, but perhaps they weren't the true threat, they seemed far too weak, to unskilled…like they were mere pawns, luring him away…or worse, keeping him distracted.

Making his way through the palace halls, he found himself condoned in silence as he crept down the halls in which Katara's rooms were. Fear gripped his heart as he came to see that her door had been ripped apart, blood coating the ground and Katara, nowhere to be found.

"Katara!" her name ripped from his throat as he ran down past her doors towards the courtyard. Nothing.

As he rounded the corner he was suddenly frozen by a familiar voice, the mere sound of it and how strained and weak it sounded sent chills throughout his body.

His name, "Zuko," escaped her lips in the form of a frightened whisper. She called to him from the shadows, beckoning him to come to her, and come to her he did.

Crumbled up into a ball at the base of the corner was where he found her. Her robes swayed with the sudden breeze, her long dark locks danced about her face and it was then their eyes met. It was then that he saw her fear. Seeing her, this way pulled heavily at his heart, this woman was always so strong, so courageous and now…now she was nothing more than a frightened child.

Her slender hand reached out for him, her eyes were glazed over, misty and cloudy. No longer was he able to see the brilliant shades and hues they once beheld.

Again she called to him, "Zuko," like a weight falling through the air, her hand slammed against the alabaster floor, blood plainly visible on the flesh of her palm, revealing itself for the first time since he had found her.

"Agni," he breathed as he dropped his weapons, dipping downwards and scooping her trembling form in his arms.

Parting her robes gently, his eyes were torn from her face to the brilliant red stain that seeped through her white gown. His hand guided up her dress, running along her tenderly wounded flesh, searching for the external damage.

His voice trembled, matching the shaking of his hand as he felt a warmth engulf his hand, "Oh spirits," it was just above the abdomen and from the amount of blood he could sense, she didn't have much longer. His eyes tore away violently from her stomach and rested gently, yet painfully on her paling face. She was going to die.

Silent tears gathered at the base of his eyes, ready to spill over at any given moment. He tried to find the words, he tried to vocalize his fear, he tried to tell her that this was it, that she was going on a journey that he wouldn't be able to join her on. But something in her eyes told him she already knew and that she was content in the end.

"Hold me," again she called to him, "until it's over," her face was calming and accepting, her voice was like that of an angel, but Zuko knew better. He knew that underneath the face she was showing, she was just as frightened and heartbroken as he was.

His hold tightened as he pulled her to his chest, "I will stay by your side until the end," he cooed gently, brushing away the few stray strands of hair that invaded her face, "I promise," a smile gentle crept across her lips as she relaxed in his arms.

* * *

The battle raged onward, the entire palace city was overrun with enemies unknown.

"Where's Katara!" Sokka yelled, pulling his sword from a freshly made carcass. His eyes screaming for Toph.

Pounding her fist into the ground, Toph searched frantically for Katara, trying to find her friend's pulse, her heartbeat…her footsteps, but something was wrong. She couldn't 'see' Katara anywhere.

"I can't see her!" she yelled, her thoughts railing to the inevitable. The only two ways that she would be unable to see Katara would be either Katara was on a wooden surface or…she was dead.

Screaming over the raging roars, Aang tried to understand and comprehend what Toph had just said, "What do you mean you can't see her?!"

Toph sent another assassin flying over the walls before turning rigidly towards the group, "I mean, she's gone!" was all she said, she allowed the others to come to their own conclusions as she came to hers.

Katara, gone? As in dead?

Those were the two questions that whirled in everyone's mind as they pressed onward; fighting madly towards the last place they knew Katara had been.

"Find Zuko!" demanded Nikko as he made a deadly blow to an assassin in the gut before grabbing him by the face, burning his flesh as he slammed him down into the earth.

Toph nodded, again pounding her fists into the ground, 'Oh please…don't be,' she thought as she found Zuko and by the way his heart was rapidly thrashing, she knew something drastic had happened, "Follow me!" she yelled, running down the corridor with the others trailing after her.

* * *

She died in his arms that night, slipped through his fingers like water. When she had taken her last breath, Zuko's tears finally fell, trickling down onto her paling face. There was nothing he could do to save her and because of that, Zuko felt helpless and lost.

"I'm sorry," his voice quivered as he guided his pale fingers over her eyes, shutting her lids for the last time. In a moment's notice his face was buried into the groove of her neck and shoulder, his tears seeping into her deadened flesh, his shoulders trembling violently. She was gone, forever.

Being completely consumed by his grief, the young Fire Lord did not realize her hand moving slowly up towards his back, a blade concealed underneath her sleeve. But by the time he realized that he had been tricked, the moment he tried pulling away was the moment the blade struck him from behind, piercing him through the back of the ribcage, the tip reaching his heart, delivering the deathly blow.

Her eyes slowly opened, they still had their glazy coat to them as she looked up at Zuko whose eyes were widened in fear and confusion as well as anger and betrayal.

"Why?" was all he managed to whisper out before blood seeped from the corners of his lips, trickling down his face before his eyes shot open, death had abruptly taken him.

With a small sniffle, she rose from underneath him, pulling the knife from his back concealing it in her sleeve, "I'm sorry Zuko," she whispered as she pulled him upward, her hand covering his heart cavity. Gently she placed him in the corner that she had made her greatest betrayal, "but it was for the best, I promise," she cooed, running her hand through his hair before rising, disappearing into the night.

* * *

The gang had arrived just after she had fled, their eyes revealing a horrific picture that their minds couldn't completely comprehend.

Tears ran down Toph's eyes, "I lost him," she whispered softly, "I lost Zuko."

Aang encompassed her, his arms securing tightly around her, pulling her into his chest as she wept.

Ozai, Iroh and Azula had pushed their way through, their hearts completely shutting down at seeing their beloved Zuko slumped in a corner, dead.

"NO!" Azula cried, her knees buckling sending her crumbling down to the floor, "ZUKO! NO!" she screamed as Jet knelt down, pulling her to him, trying to comfort and calm her down.

Ozai quietly approached his son's body, "My son," he whispered softly as he knelt, his hand gently caressing his cool pale face. Tears flowed freely down his alabaster skin, his golden eyes blurred by the tears as he pulled he son into his lap, his hand running over Zuko's hair, "MY BOY!" he yelled out harshly as he pressed his forehead against Zuko's.

Iroh couldn't even begin to unleash the feelings that engulfed him. Instead he buried his hand deep within the palm of his hand, his mind reeling on the event.

From the shadows Seiran and Ensi bowed their heads, both crying and raging madly inside, but externally they were quiet and angered. At that moment, they made a silent vow, just like everyone else to find whoever committed this heinous crime, would die by their hand and their hand alone.

* * *

From deep within the palace the sound of rushing footsteps echoed in the silence, the ever present panting and struggling followed. Whoever it was…they were being followed.

Turning the corner Katara found herself in the throne room, the ominous look about it when the flaming wall wasn't present sent chills through her body…but it was the perfect place to hide and wait. She slid into the room, her hands gripping hold of one of the pillars trying to keep her body from slumping to the ground. Her wound inflicted more pain with each passing moment but she knew that she had to remain silent and if found she had to run or fight. With all the strength that was in her, she pulled herself upright, sliding round the pillar so that her back was to the door, so she would be unseen to her enemy.

Her dark curls fell from the confinement of her bun, dangling in her face, swaying back and forth rigidly as her breathing staggered harshly. The sweat that gathered at her brow caused some of her hair to stick to her face, but she didn't mind. With a flick of her wrist, Katara pulled the sweat from her body, forming it around her hand, gloving it so that she could begin to heal herself.

When the glowing water made contact with her ribs, she hissed in pain, she hissed just loud enough that the noise echoed throughout the throne room, catching the ears of the enemy as they began to pass by.

"Wait! I think I hear something!" she heard a dark voice call out, it seemed somewhat muffled by the mask that he and his men were wearing. When she was first attacked, she had seen the faces of the men, more so the horrendous masks they wore to conceal their identity. They wore the masks of the demons, terrors of the night, and slayers of all that is glorious and beautiful…they were monsters.

The door creaked open, Katara slapped a hand over her mouth as she slid upward again, pressing her body into the pillar as hard as she possibly could. The water that gloved her hand, now rested firmly between her fisting hand, an ice dagger ready to penetrate the heart of anything that neared her.

But the wait seemed too long…the arrival of other footsteps sounded alerting her. She could feel her heart pounding violently within her chest and she felt as if it would betray her in this dead silence.

Then footsteps echoed in her ears, they were coming…they were getting closer and closer and closer and, "It's done!" someone yelled, "The Fire Lord has fallen!"

Her eyes widened, 'Zuko?' she thought, her hand gripping tighter against her lips, clenching dangerously round the ice dagger.

"Then we shall take our leave."

Tears rapidly formed along the inner lining of her lower lid, her lip trembled beneath her quivering hand and her body wracked violently against the news. Her beloved was dead? How can this be? With all that she had, Katara pushed herself from the pillar, bolting from the throne room and rushing towards the agonizing screams of those she so lovingly knew.

Pushing her way through everyone, she was greeted by, 'Katara!' or 'Katara your alright!' but none hurt the most more than, 'Katara, Katara I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry Katara, there was nothing we could do.'

That one struck her home as she fell to her knees, her arms wrapping round Zuko's limp form, pulling his head to her chest. Her hand ran through his hair, her lips caressed the cool flesh of his forehead, her body quivered in anger. Tears flowed violently down her face as she rocked back and forth, back and forth.

'My beloved, why have you left me?' she asked to herself, to his spirit that no longer remained on earth, 'why are you so cruel?'

Her hands fisted in his hair, against his clothes as she suddenly cried out, "AHHHHHH!" she couldn't bear the thought of living a moment longer without him by her side, without seeing his warm smile, his passionate and daring eyes…to feel the warmth of his embrace, to have her breath taken away at every moment they locked gazes…she could not be without him!

From where they stood, the rest of the gang mourned together, watching as Katara lay in the mud, rocking Zuko's dead corpse gently to and fro. This wasn't happening, this was merely a nightmare, one in which everyone wished to wake from any moment. But the sad truth was they were never to wake, this wasn't something conjured up in their minds, it was actual truth. Never again would they see Zuko in this world, never again would they argue, spar or even joke around…he was gone, forever.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Word spread throughout the land, the world began preparations for mourning and the people of the Fire Nation began preparations for the funeral of their deceased lord.

Zuko's body had been taken away, to the Royal Morgue where he would be tended to properly, dressed appropriately and honored in every way a former Fire Lord should. It had taken days for his body to be fully prepared, cleansed of its fluids and fixed of its war fatalities. His would was stitched back up, the blood cleaned from his corpse all that was left now, was the burning of his body so his soul could be free.

The mortician left late the final evening, surveying the body one last time before locking it away from the world, not to be seen until the day of the funeral, tomorrow. With the turn of the key, he sealed the body deep within the dark chamber, a small beam of light from the moon illuminating the room from a circular window at the top, to rid of the stench of death. The moonlight poured into the dark and damp chamber, the stone walls illuminating its glow brilliantly, the light highlighting the features of the deceased.

* * *

In the midst of the night, a mist crawled down from the heavens, pouring silently into the chamber, gathering together near Zuko's side. A tan hand reached out, caressing his paled cheek, the white sleeve of her gown brushing against the metal plating of his armor. Long white hair flowed gracefully down her back, her oceanic orbs stared sorrowfully down at the deceased and with a long wait, and she finally released the sigh she had been holding.

"What a mess you have made," she cooed gently, stroking his cheek ever so softly.

Pulling away slowly, her eyes traveled upwards, landing on a pair of gleaming catlike eyes from the shadows, "Agni," his name escaped her lips as she watched him approach from the shadows.

"Tis a shame," a paled hand caressed the dead youth's face, "so young, so ambitious," Agni sighed as he continued to stare down at the dead prodigy, "I had seen such greatness thrive from him."

He pulled his hand away from the young man, his fiery gaze capturing the face of the young goddess before him.

"And your mortal, how does she fare?" his voice softened slightly.

Yue's eyes, once fixated on the youth's peaceful face, slowly raised upward, their soft light oceanic hue turned into a deep, mystic color, darker than the deepest depths of the ocean. She didn't need to speak words to the young god, for her eyes told Agni all he needed to know.

"I'm sorry," he cooed, his hand reaching out for hers, encompassing her small hand comfortingly, "truly I am."

For the first time since their meeting here, Yue spoke to him, "If only there was something that could have been done," her tanned, slim hand, engraved in soft white glowing inscriptions traced over her heart, "My heart, it feels as though someone vastly clenches their hand around it, their grip tightening with my every breath, draining the very life from it. Her pain and suffering," her hold on his hand tightened, "I feel it all just as she," she lowered her head, her hand dropping to her side, "it is most unbearable."

Sighing heavily, Agni came to Yue's side, encompassing her in his arms, comforting her in the only fashion he could.

A single tear graced Yue's face, her hands clenched onto Agni's clothing as she pushed herself deeper into his chest, her sorrows filling his heart, "When the time comes, all shall be as it should," he whispered softly to her, "I swear."

* * *

The skies above were clouded and grey, the air was cool, giving signs that the autumn season was slowly creeping in. The atmosphere that should be filled with joy and celebration was instead replaced with a sorrow that saddened even the sprits above. Instead of a wedding promising alliance and happiness, a funeral that mourned the end of an infamous war hero, Fire Lord Zuko.

Thousands gathered in the Fire Nation's capital city, so many that even the ridges of the volcano were crowded with mourners, watching in the distance as the funeral began to take place.

Close friends and family stood together before the massive crowd, an ornate pyre erected for the burning and freeing of Zuko's body and soul. It was made of pure marble; four pillars stood tall and firm from each corner, holding up a small roof, to protect the fire and body from the elements, should they dare interfere. Golden dragons scaled each pillar, wrapping their bodies round and round, reaching for the heavens, their heads rearing upwards, fire spewing from their ajar mouths, towards the sky. Beneath the roof of the structure where the body was to be laid, was a stone slab that once the body was placed upon it, it would lower into a chamber below and the sages would set fire to the body, then from where the roof was a marble cover that would lower down, sealing tightly the opening over the body, protecting the ashes that would remain until the funeral was complete.

The silence that surrounded the capital city that day was deafening, it made the pain that wrenched hold of the hearts closest to the deceased ache even more. Their eyes were glazed over with shed tears. Their faces were emotionless but deep within were storms raging violently. In the distance six sages appeared, carrying Zuko's body into the stadium, the crowd turning to watch as the dead hero passed them by.

The Fire Sages were garbed in pure white robes with golden trim. Their calloused hands gripped tightly round golden handles carrying a beautiful marble slab, the young Fire Lord Zuko was resting gently atop, dressed in his finest armor, the crown of Agni perched into his topknot. His fair skin was paled, far more than his normal complexion, his once rough, calloused hands were now stiff and smooth, like alabaster stone, they overlapped as they folded perfectly over his abdomen and his face, once so lively and filled with raging emotions now was calm and serene, empty of all life.

All eyes were upon the sages and Zuko's body, murmurs and whispers filled the air as he was taken through the crowd. Many could not believe the news when word had spread of his death, it was sudden and it was shocking. After living a life filled with struggle and strife, to be ripped from this world at such a time and age seemed unfair and it was this that captured the hearts of thousands, causing them to travel the world to come and pay their respects to one of the few that helped put an end to the war once and for all. In their eyes he would always live on, through the established peace and the ever brightening future of the world, would his spirit live on.

After what seemed an eternity of probing through the crowd, the sages appeared before the Royal Family, the Avatar and Fire Lord Zuko's most beloved of friends. They bowed gracefully, their lord still in hand before walking to the pyre, lowering the slab that carried his body carefully into place on the pyre.

With a choking back of sobs, Fire Lord Ozai took a deep breath as his eyes never left Zuko's face, "Avatar Aang, if you will do the honors?" he asked, his voice was horse and strained.

Fighting against everything that raged within him, Aang bowed without saying a word to the others and approached Zuko's body. His eyes were filled with sorrow, his nose flared as his lower jaw trembled. With a deep breath he pulled his fist towards his chest, then in a single motion he thrust his fist forward, fire spewing from it like magic.

As the flames licked Zuko's body, the flamed pyre began to lower down into the small chamber, the lid slowly following, with one last look at his friend Aang whispered in the wind, "Soon we shall be reunited my brother," he clenched his fists as the sound of the lid sealing rang through his ears, the slight smell of burning flesh reaching his nostrils. Turning away he walked forward towards the steps, preparing to speak to the crowd.

"Today we do not gather to mourn the death of Fire Lord Zuko, but instead we come here today to celebrate his life, to acknowledge the achievements he made and to thank him from the depths of our hearts for the lives he changed, for the friendships he kindled. I ask, only for this, honor him this day, give him the proper departing that would be worthy of such a man as he and never forget the sacrifice he made for his people and for the world."

Silence rendered at the sound of his voice, every man, woman and child under the sound of his voice stilled as the pyre slowly began to rise up from the chamber below. Nothing was left; all that remained were ash, even the armor, made of metal no longer remained. Together, each member of the family and each beloved of Zuko's stepped forth, gently gathering his ashes in their hands.

Together they lined up before the crowd, their cupped hands opened to the sky, the ashes swirling round gently at the eastern wind that tugged at them, in one fluid movement, the threw the ashes to the wind, allowing them to be carried away and spread across the people, the land that he so openly loved.

"Be free, my Zuko," Katara whispered softly, dried tears being overrun by freshly ones, "be free."

* * *

Three Years Later:

The crispy brown autumn leaves slowly peeled from the branches, gliding through the breezeless air, plummeting gracefully to the earth. It was fall, the trees began to change their colors, their leaves withered and wilted away, leaving them bare, ready for winter. Though in the Fire Nation, there never was much snow, only a small blanket would cover the outer ring of the land, but the capital never received even an inch. It was so different from the Water Tribes where it would snow constantly, but this was home just as well.

Three years had passed since the ending of the war and since the fall of the young Fire Lord, but the world had moved on, slowly but surely, though his friends and family did not.

Every year, on the anniversary of his death, his lover, Katara now Ambassador to the Fire Nation, would come to his burial site, baring fire lilies to brighten up the darkened earth. Zuko was never buried, his body was never laid to rest in the earth, instead he was burned, his body turned to ash and released into the eastern winds. A tomb marker, depicting his life and the kind of young man he was, was all that attached him to this world.

On this day three years ago, Zuko, Fire Lord and soon to be husband, fell shortly after his coronation. His untimely and mysterious death caused panic and disorder throughout the world, people fearing another war upon them. But no such thing ever came.

Instead, Ozai was reinstated as Fire Lord and declared that he would work alongside Avatar Aang to bring peace to this world, for his son and his people. He promised that he would do everything in his power to reinstate the Fire Nation's former glory and honorable reputation by doing whatever it took to earn the trust of the remaining nations. He publicly apologized to the nations in which his very own robbed them of father, brothers, sons and uncles, even mothers, sisters, daughters and aunts. He swore that before his death, peace would be absolute and he would make his son proud of him once again.

When Zuko had died, he asked only one person to willingly give themselves to this nation and to the world, to be by his side as a friend and help him make his nation great once more. Without hesitation she accepted. She stated that it was the debt she owed him and his family for the death of their beloved Zuko and hoped that one day they would all be together again.

* * *

Katara had been prepared for her journey to Ba Sing Se. It was the third Peace Gathering and due to her ranking and social status, she had been requested by Fire Lord Ozai to accompany him as his Ambassador and his friend. She was not one to simply refuse. But before she left, she went to the massive field of fire lilies that sat on the bluff overlooking the ocean and plucked several beautiful blossoms, taking them to Zuko's tomb marker.

Tan slender fingers slid across the surface of the grave marker, dipping slightly as they came across the fine groves and ridges that depicted the name of the deceased. The autumn leaves wrapped around the base, crunching tenderly beneath her feet as she moved around the stone. With a heavy sigh she gently knelt down, bowing her head whispering soft prayers into the northern winds. Fisting her hands that rested on her knees, she tried to keep her tears at bay, she promised herself that she wouldn't cry, but it was so hard. From the moment he had left her, to even now, her heart was still ripping, as if there was no end to her suffering...it was hard to describe just how miserable she felt. But she had made a promise not only to him, but to the world that she would do everything in her power to find the one responsible and ensure the already made peace in the world.

It seemed too easy, but the burden was far greater than many realized. For her, it wasn't business anymore, for her, it was personal.

* * *

In the distance, unnoticed by the weeping maiden, two cloaked figures stood, watching through the thick lush vegetation of the abandoned gardens. They watched as the acclaimed war heroin collapsed to the ground, weeping ever so sweetly over the simple, ornate tombstone. Her long dark locks, freed from their confinements blew gracefully in the wind, her shoulders shook violently as her sobbing grew ever more and they knew that she was slowly unraveling with each passing day.

The younger of the two gazed out with a sorrowful look. Never had he seen a woman so beautiful as she, fall to the will of a single man, that she succumbs to weeping daily. For weeks they had watched her, her routine, her activities, watching and waiting. And every day, just after sunset she came to this small abandoned garden where a single tombstone rose from the earth, depicting the life of a once great and noble man, one whose life was savagely pried from his fingertips and at such a young age.

The fallen lover was former Fire Lord Zuko, acclaimed War Hero, Firebending Master and Teacher of Avatar Aang and beloved fiancé to Princess Katara of the Joined Water Tribes. His life was stolen in the night by a cowardly thief, one who did not dare face him head on, but rather waited for him to lower his guard before making the final and devastating blow.

His death had been a shock to the world, his family had fallen apart at the very moment and his friends couldn't understand why anyone would have wanted to kill such an esteemed young person such as he. But someone wanted him gone; someone wanted him out of the picture. And their reason was still unknown. The killer was never found.

"Why does she weep so?" finally the young man whispered to his comrade, trying to understand this woman's fury, her pain and suffering...but mainly her reason.

The elder didn't spare him a single look, but instead only responded back softly, "Because there is nothing else she can do."

Both gazed out at the water maiden as her honey coated voice traveling on the winds reached their ears.

It was the faintest sound, but they heard every syllable, every sigh, and every word.

"Every day I long to be with you," her hand reached up, her fingertips grazing the beginning of his name, "every night I pray to be by your side once more…" she trailed off softly, "if only I had followed you into death," her voice fell slowly, the hint of tears filled her air.

* * *

From a small distance, standing under the bow of the archway, leaning against the wall for support, Ozai watched as Katara mourned over his beloved son. Every night, just after sunset he would find her here, speaking to his tombstone, begging the spirits to take her soon for the agony of living alone was slowly taking its toll on her. At times he would leave her, allow her to wallow in self pity and misery and at times he would return to find her gone and others he would see her, curled up next to his son's tombstone sleeping soundly with dried tear trails streaking down her cheeks.

His heart melted every time he saw her this way. At times he cursed Zuko for loving her so passionately and then leaving her here to suffer…but then again he was just like his mother when it came to that. He understood Katara's pain and over time he knew that she would heal, somewhat.

Stalking out into the moonlight, Ozai quietly crept towards Katara as she spoke to the small stone, completely unaware of any other being around. But before long, she was surprised by the grazing of her shoulder by Ozai's hand and found herself reaching up, holding it tightly, seeking his fatherly comfort.

She didn't have to tell him how she was feeling, she didn't have to ask him to join her or leave her be because for some reason, Ozai knew what she needed. He knelt there beside her, his eyes grazing over the last small thing this world had attached to his son and decided that perhaps it was time to give her some advice.

With a sigh he gazed down at the tombstone, squeezing her hand as a sudden sadness enveloped him, "When Ursa died, my heart ached with such pain that I didn't think it was possible for a person to continue living. In my prayers I would beg the spirits to take me soon," he smiled faintly, "so that I could hold that woman in my arms again, so I could feel the cool sensation of her breath against my cheek, so I could hear her laughter and tender voice call to me," again he sighed, this time, tears brimmed his eyes as he spoke of his late wife, "when she passed, I considered taking my own life but I knew that it wouldn't be right to leave my children behind and I realize that if I had followed through with what my mind was telling me to do, I wouldn't have been able to meet you," he looked down at her, watching as her dark curls whipped gently about her face and shoulders, "I wouldn't have been able to help put an end to this war and I would have been able to stand here and tell you that things will get better, but with time."

For a moment Katara was silent, for a moment she just stared at Zuko's name engraved in the stone before she rose, facing Ozai, stained tear trails ripping down her delicate face, "How did you do it?" her voice was so weak that it cut Ozai's heart in half just hearing her speak.

"How did I do what?" he asked softly.

Their eyes locked, her voice grew firmer as she wrapped her arms around her torso, "How did you move on?" she asked.

Ozai felt his breath hitch for a split second before he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest, his lips grazing her ear, in a soft and gentle whisper he told her, "I didn't," and just before pulling away he kissed her temple. His hand grazed the side of her face as he pulled away from her embrace and a small sympathetic smile graced his own features, "And it doesn't get any easier, but it does get better over time," he assured her.

"How?" she didn't want things to get better, she wanted Zuko back, she wanted to turn back time and find a way to save him, she didn't want to live a life without the man she loved…she felt incomplete.

Ozai told her the same thing his brother had told him, "As long as you live out your life knowing that they have never truly left you," his hand reached up, the tips of his fingers grazing just over her heart cavity in the chest, "then you shall find a way to heal, just enough to survive in this world, just enough to hold off until you are reunited with them in the spirit world."

Katara listened to Ozai's words; she watched his features and knew that he had learned this from experience. Not only had this man lost his wife, but he had lost his son as well…he knew pains of the heart better than anyone and if he was able to keep himself together long enough until he is reunited with them, then so could she. She had to.

* * *

From the shadows they watched as the Fire Lord escorted Ambassador Katara from the gravesite, leading her towards the docking bay where an airship awaited them. For a few moments they remained hidden, concealing their location until they were sure enough that they were alone.

"Alright let's move," the elder grumbled as he emerged from their hidden location. The young man followed slowly, his eyes wandering over towards the grave. For some reason, he felt drawn towards the marker and for a split second he began to approach it. His cloak danced in the wind, his hood fluttered somewhat as the breeze drifted by, but the mask that concealed most of his face remained stern and in place. All that could be seen were his golden irises, surrounded by porcelain skin and shaggy black hair that topped his head, some revealing itself from beneath the hood.

As he drew closer, he noticed that there was an actual portrait of the former Fire Lord and for the entire time that he existed, he never truly gazed upon the face of such greatness. But once he got too close, his partner grasped hold of his shoulder, his eyes narrowed into fine feline slits.

Grunting annoyingly he mumbled, "Come, there is much that we need to prepare for."

Sighing the young man turned away, today he was not meant to look upon the face of the dead, but hopefully someday soon, he could see the face of the man that helped put an end to the war.

* * *

The airship idly floated in the air as the massive thick ropes tied it down, the fires burning brilliantly, preparing the ship for its grand exit. Katara and Ozai walked silently down the boarded docks until they were greeted by the many that came to wish them farewell and good luck.

Waving gracefully the bowed their heads toward the massive crowd that cheered, spoke diligently their thanks and made their way inside the vessel, allowing it to take flight. The ropes were cut from the docks, cheers echoed loudly, penetrating even through the thick walls of the vessel, ringing loudly in Katara and Ozai's ears. You would never have guessed that their Prince died, the way they act, they way they seemed to move on so quickly. The way they cheered her and the Fire Lord profoundly made her heart sink even further. There was nothing to cheer about, not as long as this gaping hole remained in her heart.

They walked through the vessel together, Katara's hand tucked away in Ozai's arm and his own pale hand pressing tenderly against hers that rested in the crook of his arm. With a gentle tap to her hand, Katara raised her head from its bowed position, her eyes slowly lingering towards Ozai.

"I know it hurts Katara, but know that I am here if you ever need an ear," he glanced down, his eyes gleaming gently, his voice coated with velvet.

She smiled at the warmth in his tone, the sincerity in his voice and the overall effort in trying to cheer her up, "And for that I thank you, My Lord," she sighed, "but please, do not let my troubles come before our duties," giving him a weak smile she bowed as they came to her door before disappearing behind the cool metal, her back pressing heavily against it. She didn't allow him to speak another word before she left and she knew that it was a cruel move, but she couldn't stand self pity, though she pitied herself more than anyone.

When the echoing of his footsteps dissipated, she sank to the ground, banging her head against the metal door a few times as the tears began to flow down her face. It was hard to move on, Ozai said it was impossible, but she didn't want to have to feel the hole in her chest for the rest of her life. She wanted to nothing, no pain, no emotion…simply nothing. A life without the one you love can it really be called life?

Taking several deep breaths she rose, straightening out her close neatly, wiping away the running tears and fixed her hair. She could not show her weakness to the world, she had to be strong for her friends, for her family and, for the world.

The trip to Ba Sing Se would take about a month traveling by boat, about three traveling by foot and only a few hours if to travel by air…in a few hours she would be reunited with her friends and family, in a few hours she would be embraced in the warmth that had long ago abandoned her after Zuko's death, only to return ever so often and never to stay. For the next few hours she would rest, allowing her body the relaxation that she would need before the along debates that would follow once they arrived.

* * *

Sneaking aboard the ship unnoticed seemed all too easy, snatching up a few extra soldier uniforms seemed to laxed…it was as if they were ghosts, at least that's what he had been taught. They found their way down into the cargo bay, there they hid amongst the boxes and barrels, dodging every soldier that walked by.

After the flow of streaming soldiers on patrol ended, they laxed a bit, "We'll stay here the remainder of the voyage, then continue to follow the target until we are given further instruction."

The young man nodded, leaning his head back against the wall, "And now we rest."

The elder chuckled, "Yes and now we rest."

* * *

The ship landed at the Ba Sing Se harbor a few hours before the high moon, it was a little later than they had anticipated, but they arrived in one piece and without major delay. That was something to be thankful for.

Just beyond the docks, a carriage awaited them, escorted by several of the elite benders and a few earthbenders that were requested to ensure the safe passage of the two Fire Nation delegates.

The trip through the country side lightened Katara's mood somewhat. The wild beasts grazed amongst the massive fields of grass, the moon light illuminating the night, the soft gentle glow shimmering off their backs. The cool breeze that carried the autumn aroma and the glorious music of nature that played in her ears.

It was good to be back in the Earth Kingdom once again and hopefully they could prolong their stay by a few days, giving them some time with their friends outside of business.

The carriage bumped somewhat as they crossed over the cobblestone road, the grunting of the ostrich horses and the heavy pounding sound their feet made when the claws made contact with the earth sounded absolutely peaceful. Ozai sat across from Katara, he watched as she was marveled by the wilderness of the Earth Kingdom and was somewhat relieved to see her soft smile etching into her features once again. It was genuine and it was for no one but herself and it truly warmed his heart.

As the carriage neared the city, Ozai pulled a parchment from his sleeve, unraveling it to see exactly what the contents were…with a deep sigh he set it aside and gazed out the window, but his actions didn't go unnoticed.

"What is it?" Katara asked, her eyes never peeling away from the countryside that flew past her in a fury motion.

Ozai gazed over at her, then picked up the parchment and began to read it aloud, "To start off the third annual Peace Conference, the Earth King and his followers shall host an imperial Masquerade Ball in celebration of the reuniting the nations. Diplomats of the Peace Conference are required to attend and any and all local and international bystanders are invited. This is a celebration for the world. We shall be pleased to see everyone that attends."

He tossed it aside once more, rolling his eyes dramatically, "I do not understand the point of such festivities," crossing his arms he too began to gaze out at the view as they passed it by.

Katara chuckled softly, "At least it gives you the chance to mingle with the public, My Lord," she shifted her gaze, catching his for a moment and for that single moment he saw the ambition, adoration and strength that once made those dazzling eyes glow brilliantly. But it faded, retreating deep within herself as she tore her eyes away from him and back to the countryside.

Shrugging his shoulders, he turned his attention back towards the window, stealing glances at her every so often, "I suppose."

* * *

The two mysterious men that had followed the Ambassador and the Fire Lord all the way from the Fire Nation were not that far behind the carriage. They managed to stay just far back enough not to raise suspicion, let alone alert the guards in any way. Their ostrich horses paced perfectly together, gaining slightly then pulling back every so often to keep from being seen.

"Sir?" the young man asked.

"Yes?" the elder replied.

As they continued to ride, they began to see the grand outer wall of Ba Sing Se, "Why is it that we are to shadow the Ambassador?" he asked.

The elder sighed before pulling on the reins, allowing their target to get further away from them. Seeing how his master halted, the young man too pulled on the reigns, waiting for his master to catch up alongside him.

"Because," he began, "it is the wish of our master that she is dealt with…permanently."

The young man seemed confused. This woman, this Ambassador was one of the acclaimed war hero's, she was the woman who captivated the heart of the Prince of Fire and she was said to be the most beautiful woman that any eye shall ever behold. When he shadowed her, never did he see her face, always her backside and never the face that silenced crowds, the face that stilled men to their very core, the face that brought a Prince to his knees. How he longed to see such a face.

"But why? Why are we to kill her? What wrong has she committed?" he rushed out.

The elder shook his head, snapping the reigns, "We are but the messengers and the deliverers. We do not make the rules, we abide by them. Do not forget your place," and with that he was off, his pupil behind him.

With a disheveled grunt the youth dug his heels into the beast's sides, snapping the reins aggressively, "Ha!"

* * *

**Alrighty, so what do you think? Who are these mysterious men and why does someone want Katara dead?  
**


	67. Death's Calling Chapter 2

**AN: Alright, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter...things will get heated, so just forewarning! Anyways, here we go, Enjoy!**

**Turion  
**

* * *

"The King shall see you now," a servant addressed them, bowing respectfully before regaining her posture, "follow me please," she ordered politely, leading them down a massive hallway. For several moments they walked in silence, neither conversing with one another, nor with the maid. Instead they marveled at the grand scale of the palace, the beautiful artistry and amazing architect. It was truly a marvel of the world. As they neared their destination, the servant came to a halt, nodding at two guards who stood on either side of a pair of double doors.

She turned to them, bowing once more, "This is where I leave you," with that she left them, standing before the two guards and the massive double doors.

Before they could say anything, the doors opened revealing a small interior room, darkened by shadow only lit by a single green fire. It gave off an ominous feeling really, but there in the center, just before the fireplace they saw a table and sitting keenly at the table was the Earth King himself.

* * *

When the doors opened, his eyes perked up and he saw two figures standing in the blinding outside world light. Their silhouettes did not deceive their identity, the perfect hour glass shape form, with long dark curls wrapping around her shoulders, the tall square built of the upper torso and the flamed crown perched within the topknot…it was the Fire Lord and his Ambassador.

He stood, opening his arms up as they entered, greeting each with a bear hug that's effects would last lifetimes, "My darling Katara!" the Earth King bellowed, his eyes trailing over to Ozai, "Fire Lord," he regained his kingly tone, bowed before the Fire Lord then lead them to the small table.

"Please sit," he motioned them with his hand.

Katara and Ozai sat, waiting to the King to do the same, "I am pleased to see that you were able to make this year's peace conference," he began, his eyes somewhat softened behind the rim of his glasses, "how are you both faring?"

Ozai sighed, Katara smiled, "We are doing well, thank you for the inquiry your excellence," Katara stated, "forgive me if I seem off topic," she began, bowing her head somewhat slightly, "but have the others arrived yet?"

The King did not need to ask who she had meant, he already knew, and with a soft frown he replied, "I'm afraid not," he began, "apparently they stopped in Omashu to visit with King Bumi before coming to Ba Sing Se, they should arrive in time for the ball…or at least that's what their letter stated," he motioned towards a box filled with scrolls, the top one however held of Water Tribe seal.

"May I?" Katara asked as she reached for it.

Kui nodded, turning slightly to converse with Ozai.

Katara pulled the scroll from the box, Kui's and Ozai's words were nothing but muffled sounds as she began to unroll the scroll. Written in her brother's scratchy handwriting, Katara was able to read the contents.

* * *

The Letter Read:

King Kui,

We have managed to gather the delegates from the Northern Water Tribe, the Island of Kyoshi as well as the other Earth Kingdom Delegates from Omashu. We should be arriving in time for the ball, but if not, I shall send word. At present we are visiting with Bumi, but we should be leaving soon.

If my sister arrives before us, please give her the second letter I have sent…if you haven't already opened it. Tell her not to worry and that we will be there soon. We cannot wait to see her again after all this time and hope that she is well.

Watch over her until our arrival,

As Always, Your Servant,

Chief Sokka, Southern Water Tribe.

* * *

A single tear slid down her cheek, even though he had meant this letter for a king, he still inquired her health and wanted her to know that he always loved her.

"Sokka," she whispered with a smile, running her hand along the parchment. Rolling it up, she wrapped the silk thread around once more before slipping it back into the box, and then proceeded to join Ozai and Kui in their conversation.

King Kui had kept an eye on her, watching as she read the letter her brother had sent him but noticed she did not look for the second. With a smile he glanced over at her when she joined them in conversation.

"Did you not wish to read your brother's letter he addressed to you?" he asked softly, Ozai gazed over at Katara as well.

With a shrug of her shoulders, she averted her gaze, "I believe I shall read it once I'm alone," her eyes trailed back up to Kui's, "since it is in my room."

With a soft chuckle he nodded, "Yes, when I read over your brother's letter, I decided to have yours placed in your room. If you wish I can escort you both there now," he stood, extending his hand to Katara. Respectfully she took hold of it, giving the Fire Lord a slightly gaze to see him nodding with an appreciative smile.

* * *

They walked through the palace, conversing all the way. The halls were filled with members of the court, women of the harem and servants who were continuing preparations for the night's ball. Everyone was buzzing about how grand and spectacular it was going to be, the women gossiped about the young men they would find and the men…well it was best to not listen in on their conversations. The King was lively, jolly and generous, he was happy to see Katara on her feet again, seeing how the last time they had met, she was not in good spirits. But now, now she seemed alright, far from perfect, but she seemed much better now. It was good to see that she was not as pale as before, that her body seemed to good health and that she seemed to be in good spirits. Perhaps it was because of her brother…or perhaps it was something else.

As they neared their chambers, Kui paused in the walk, directing Ozai towards a pair of double doors, two Fire Nation guards already at their post, "This is where we leave you Fire Lord Ozai," he stated, "my servants have already unpacked your things and set out your outfit for tonight's ball. It was made here in Ba Sing Se, some of the finest tailors slaved away, making it one of the finest masquerade attire I have ever seen. Truly I am envious."

Ozai's brow twitched a little, "Masquerade Ball?" he croaked.

Katara giggled at the Fire Lord's reaction, she could tell that he was weary of what lay beyond the doors…if it made him look foolish, the king who held her hand would be nothing but a pile of ash come morning.

Kui nodded, "Yes! I decided that the ball should have some form of theme, so I decided 'Masquerade!' I'm surprised it was not mentioned in my letter that I had sent over to your palace," he mused for a moment, then shrugged it off happily, "Oh well! At least you shall not look the fool! See you at the Ball!" he waved as he continued escorting Katara down the hall.

Steam rolled off Ozai…if he looked the fool, Kui would suffer greatly.

* * *

Opening the door slowly he crept in, his eyes roaming the room until they landed on the bed. There it was the suit he was to wear. Its dark rich colors caught his attention as he neared, rich red tunic, accompanied by a black vest, with a black jacket that overlaid the two piece set, and then black…pants? He lifted them up of the bed, pulling them to his waist line to see how they would look…not too bad. Next to his suit he found a mask that matched the color of his tunic and beside it was a letter. Sighing he picked up the folded parchment that held his name and began to read.

* * *

The Letter Read:

The Masquerade Ball is all about our worlds Mythology!

Tonight you shall not be known as Ozai, but as Agni, Keeper of the Flame.

P.S. Told you, not the fool!

* * *

With a twitch of his eye, he clamped his hand round the parchment, smoke billowing from his hand.

"Kui," was all he said.

* * *

Katara couldn't wait to see what Kui had thrown together for Ozai, but apparently it would have to wait until the ball. Kui led her to her room in silence, the light from the sun pouring into the hallowed hall that wrapped round the gardens, casting their shadows across the way. When they arrived at Katara's room, Kui led her in, revealing her dress for the evening. It was absolutely breath taking.

"Tonight's ball is all about the Mythological beings that wrap around our universe, that indulge themselves in our worldly ways. So for you my lovely Katara," he pulled up a white silkened dress, a single strap attached to the top, meant to wrap round her neck, "I give you, the Painted Lady."

Katara's eyes roamed the dress, it was absolutely breathtaking. It was made from the finest of silks, the top had nothing to wrap around her shoulders but the single strap that would tie around her neck. The fabric traveled down towards her bosom area, where it would wrap underneath her arms, around her chest and down her body, pooling out around her feet. The sleeves were long, the mouths wide and the trim was gold. In the center where the fabric that tied round her neck, met the dress was an ornate seashell, with a red moon painted upside down on it. Small golden threads dangled down from the shell, crossing the rest of her torso freely. Then there was a hat, white with gold designs all across it and a veil that would cover the back of her hair…she didn't know if she would wear the hat or not.

"This is merely the dress, you makeup shall be divine, but if you prefer the mask, I understand," he stated, catching her attention.

With a bow, Katara thanked Kui, "Thank you your majesty," he bowed in return before leaving her rooms, "It was my honor, Ambassador."

And now, it was time to prepare for the ball.

* * *

Slamming the gold coins onto the wooden table the elder man conversed with the Inn Keeper, "I need a room for my traveling companion and myself," he began, looking back at the youth who still had his hood covering his face, "just for the night."

The inn keeper nodded, handing him a key before telling him, "Room 12."

Nodding, "Thanks," the elder waved over the young man, leading him towards their chamber.

Finally, after getting behind closed doors, the young man threw his pack off his shoulder, pulling back his hood and shook his head around, his shaggy black hair flailing about until it rested around his face. It wasn't shoulder length; it came just over his eyes a bit, down the back to the base of his head where his neck and skull met and was layered in such a way that made it easy to manage.

"You remember the plan?" the elder said, throwing off his hood as well as he collapsed down onto the bed beside the young man.

Nodding, he began to take off his cloak, casting it over the bed's edge, "Of course I do," he began, he sat down, peeling off his boots one at a time, "we are to disguise ourselves, use the invitations we gathered and infiltrate the ball."

"And?"

"Find the target and kill her," he said rather darkly. He still wasn't sure he liked the idea of killing the Ambassador, let alone a woman, a woman who put an end to the 100 year war. But he knew that if he didn't it would be his life instead.

"Good. Your clothes for the ball are in the bag, as well as you disguise," the elder said as he sat up, waiting to see the young lad's reaction.

Digging into his back, he pulled out a black suit, with a blue tunic with white designs all over it…then as he fished deeper, his hand grasped hold of the mask, pulling it out of the bag delicately. With a groan he turned on his heel, his face scowling the entire time, making his elder partner laugh soundly before falling off the bed.

"The Blue Spirit?!"

Pulling himself up off the ground, leaning into the bed the elder remarked, "Ah Kaji, it suits you after all!"

With a smug look on his face, Kaji threw the mask onto the bed, heading towards the bathing room, "Shut up."

* * *

Dear Katara,

If you're reading this, then you already know that we haven't made it yet. I wanted to be the first to tell you how much I've missed you, how much we've all missed you and I can't wait to see you! It's been far too long and I hope that we never again separate e for such a lengthy period of time.

I understand you still mourn over Zuko and Dad's death, but Katara I'm here, I'm always here and I want you to know that you're not alone. Sure I may play the part of being tough…but in all reality, I'm crumbling on the inside just as much as you are and it's really hurt me to not be with you. You're all I have left…other than Gran Gran and Gran Paku. (Don't tell him I called him that)

We should arrive in time for the ball, but if we are delayed, then once we arrive, I don't care what time it is, I will come and see you. I've missed you terribly, and yes I know I'm repeating myself, but it's true. I love you sis, I always have and I always will.

See you soon,

Sokka

P.S. Bumi says hello, he wishes all is well with you and inquires when you will come to Omashu and visit him…and Flopsy. Echhhk! He just licked me!!!!!

* * *

Chuckling softy, Katara rolled up the scroll before placing it down on the counter. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, pleased with how well her appearance had come out; the makeup was as Kui said, divine.

"Would you like to wear the hat my lady?" the servant asked.

For a moment Katara starred at the hat in the servant's hands, twirling her finger round with one of her locks, but sighed, "Actually, I was thinking about having you put my hair up in a bun, and string these throughout it?" she asked, pulling a few gems from her pockets. Red, white and gold. All the colors of her outfit.

The servant bowed, "Of course my lady."

* * *

Standing before the mirror, Kaji buttoned his vest over his tunic, pulling it down nicely to get a better look at himself. With a sigh he pulled on his jacket, buttoning only the middle button and turned so he could look at himself in every angle…now he needed the mask. His hair had been straightened, due to the water, fixed due to his elder companion to where it was sleek and edgy, very appropriate for his hair. He was afraid of him slicking it back, making him look even more like a fool, but he was rather surprised when he made him look…better.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled the mask from his pocket, a devilish smile on his face. He wondered how his companion would react to his…modification of the Blue Spirit's mask.

While his companion was bathing, he had snuck out through the window and found a work smith, he told him that he wanted it to look more modern, more appropriate for a man his age and told him it was for the ball at the Earth King's palace. He wanted it to look like modern masks, ones that covered only the eyes and not the entire face.

The man knew exactly what to do, and went to work right away.

The demon's round flaring nose was removed, the metal melted and masked around his own, the mouth and the space above the brow line was taken off. The mask's outline was lined in white; the eyes were as well, still having the demonic, feline slant to them. White intricate designs flowed about the mask, making it look more eccentric than what the blue spirit truly looked like, but at least it didn't cover Kaji's face. And that's all he really cared about. If he was going to dress up like this, it would be to his liking.

As his companion came out of the bathroom, Kaji turned, revealing his completed outfit for the night, "So, how do I look?" he asked. The elder looked up, seeing Kaji's appearance and merely nodded.

"You look well, I was wondering when you would fix the mask to your liking," he chuckled, "I didn't think you would leave it as it was.

With a grin Kaji went and sat down in a chair off in the corner, concealed by the shadows, "So how will we find her?" he asked.

The elder began to put on his clothes, pulling out a mask much like Kaji's only it was all white, with gold designs, "I was told that she will be the Painted Lady," he sighed, finally slipping the mask on over his face, "her dark flesh shouldn't be that hard to find."

Kaji nodded, "And you? What are you going to do?"

"I will watch over you, if you need assistance, I will be there to help," he shrugged before walking to the door. He pulled out the invitations from his pocket, throwing one over to Kaji, "if we should be separated, due to the crowds," and opened the door, but as if realizing something, he closed it slowly, "are you armed?" he asked.

Kaji stood, flicking his right wrist a bit, a steel blade that reached a mere inch or two past his fingertips flew out from underneath his sleeve, then with a quick flick, it retreated, "Of course," he pulled his sleeve up to reveal a contraption wrapped around it, in black leather.

"Good, let's go."

* * *

The moon hung high above, the dark canvas filled with twinkling stars shining brilliantly. Few eerie clouds drifted by on the lifeless breeze making it the perfect eve for a masquerade ball.

One by one the carriages began to flood the palace streets, filled with anxious guests decked out in their exotic décor. Whispers filled the night air, screaming and laughter erupted as they began to unload from their carriages, preparing to enter the palace ballroom. It was a splendid night, not one worth forgetting.

Kaji and his companion arrived with the crowd, to keep suspicion of their trail but then again, at a masquerade ball, how can anyone be rid of suspicion? They handed the guards their invitations, allowed the usual body search of any and all weapons and were cleared to enter. Kaji check the device on his wrist before slipping his sleeve back down over his wrist and entered the ballroom with his elder companion.

Looking around, the scanned the masked faces, checked the different complexions and still they could not find Ambassador Katara…nor the Fire Lord.

"She will probably enter with the rest of the delegates," his master whispered, "amuse yourself until then," he continued as he broke away from Kaji.

Turning on his heel, Kaji watched as his master pushed through the crowd, "And where are you going?" he demanded softly, trying to keep low key.

With a smug look on his face and his brow cocked, his master replied smoothly, "A drink," and with that, he disappeared from Kaji's sight, leaving the young man to his own devices. With a heavy sigh he began to comb through the colorful crowd, weaving through the sea of exotic masks looking for the woman he had been chosen to rid the world of. As he noticed several dark women in the crowd he sighed inwardly, it was going to be a long night.

'You will know her when you see her,' a voice whispered in his head, he turned quickly to see who had said that, but found no one, 'she is coming my prince.'

'Prince?' he questioned…who was this and what the hell were they talking about?

* * *

Katara walked down the halls in silence, her eyes never leaving the ground. She watched as the moonlight played with her shadow, forcing it to dance across the floors and walls in mysterious rhythmic pattern. It was as if Yue was playing a game with her.

Remembering her old friend, Katara paused in her walk; she turned to look out at the moon and was immediately captivated by it. Her heart fluttered every time she gazed up at the symbolic sphere, her mind raced through so many memories. The corner of her lip twanged slightly, as if she were about to shed tears but she held them back, she commanded herself to not cry this night, to enjoy the evening and then tomorrow work diligently on the delegations to come. Again she began to walk, the roaring of the music, the cheering and laughter of the crowd echoed in her ears. She was almost there.

As she passed the garden, something caught her attention; something standing near the fountain caught her eye. Glancing back as she stilled, she gazed out into the garden to see nothing there…but she could have sworn.

With a slight look of confusion she turned away, screaming uncontrollably as she came face to face with another being, "Ahhhhhh!"

Flying backwards, her hand slapped over her chest cavity as her heart pounded violently and without control, her breathing became heavier as she blinked several times at the glowing face beaming at her misery, chuckling softly to itself. As her vision cleared from her excessive blinking, the figure came into clear vision; she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Approaching cautiously she reached out, "Yue?"

Then, as if reliving the night Katara had last seen her, Yue dove forward, encompassing Katara into a warming and heavenly embrace, tears of joy streaming down her misty cheeks, "Oh Katara, my sweet, sweet Katara," her hand cupped the back of the bun that confined her locks, patting her back gently, "something wonderful has happened," she cooed as she pulled away.

They still locked hands, Katara shook her head as she smiled, she felt like a bubbly child, "What? What's happened?" her eyes roamed down towards Yue's flat stomach…was it possible for spirits to have children?

As if reading her thoughts, Yue playfully slapped at Katara, "It's nothing to do with me, but with you," she sighed peacefully.

Still she knew not of what Yue spoke of, "What? What do you mean?"

Yue pulled closer, whispering to her, allowing her words to carry the small distance to her ear, "He's alive."

If she had a glass pitcher, it would have shattered against the ground, if she had water it would have evaporated into thin air, the words that rendered in her mind screamed loudly of lies and deceit, but coming from such a face of truth and honesty, from her friend alone told Katara to listen. Was she speaking of Zuko? Had he really returned to her?

Staggering out, Katara semi collapsed into her friend's arms, "Wh-what do you mean?" she shook timidly, awaiting Yue's response.

Tenderly, she ran her tan fingers across Katara's face, removing the strands the freed themselves from confinement, "What I speak is the truth Katara, Zuko has returned," she cooed, "but not without a price," her voice slightly darkened, her eyes narrowed as she remembered what Agni had told her…now it was time to tell Katara.

Pulling her friend up off the ground, Yue pressed Katara against the wall to stabilize her, "Now Katara I need you to listen to me," she commanded firmly, "understand?" Yue asked, Katara merely nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Yue began to tell Katara all that had come to pass, "It began three years ago…"

* * *

Kaji gave up on trying to find Ambassador Katara, he decided that the voice in his head was nothing more than mere illusions of not getting plenty of food and sleep and decided that he would wait it out for a while. When he saw her, he would know. Ambassador Katara's beauty rivaled all others…or so he was told.

Trumpets began to sound, the crowd began to part and there standing in the doorway was King Kui, the delegates of the Peace Conference standing behind him, all dressed in their evening attire.

"Announcing his Royal Highness, King Kui," the announcer bellowed.

The crowd went rampant, cheering wildly as he walked proudly through them, nodding and waving as he passed by. The delegates stood still, watching as their host greeted the guests of the night.

It was now that Kaji began to pay close attention, the Ambassador would be introduced and he would know the disguise his target possessed.

* * *

Pacing herself quickly down the hall Katara neared the ballroom, she allowed what Yue had told her to sink it, but she still could not truly grasp what was happening. How could Zuko be alive after all this time? She watched him burn, she spread his ashes and she had been without him for three years. How could this be and what was worse, she couldn't speak of this to anyone, not even Ozai, Zuko's father. She couldn't tell anyone of what she had learned until she found Zuko himself and even then a problem occurred. How was she supposed to find him? She had an entire world to search.

* * *

"Introducing, Lady Shi Long and her husband Tei Fe Long," the announcer called out, the odd looking couple bowed gracefully before walking down the steps.

Ozai looked around, Katara was nowhere in sight and he was beginning to get anxious. But suddenly, as the couples ahead of him were called, he felt a hand slip through his and at the moment he gazed down, they were announced. He smiled as he took in her appearance, she was radiant.

"Fire Lord Ozai and Ambassador Katara," Kaji gazed up, his eyes meeting the desolate creature that hung off the Fire Lord's arm. She was a vision, truly a beautiful woman…it was all too sad that his master wanted her dead.

His eyes followed her as she and the Fire Lord parted through the crowd, bowing and waving politely watching as her dazzling smile and lively eyes filled people's hearts with joy.

'She would have made a wonderful Fire Lady,' he thought as he eased his way towards her. The last of the delegates were being announced, the first dance of the night was about to begin. Now was his chance to snatch hold of her and lead her away from the Fire Lord's side.

* * *

"You look lovely Katara," Ozai whispered in her ear.

She shivered at the closeness of his lips to her flesh, his breath tickling the nape of her neck.

With a gracious nod of her head, Katara glanced up at him, a soft smile breeching her features once more, "Thank you," she paused, her eyes catching onto a pair of golden pools in the crowd, "Ozai," she muttered softly.

Looking down, he noticed that she seemed distracted somewhat; he glanced upward to see what had caught her eye only to be met with an exotic blue mask, with a pair of piercing golden eyes and shaggy black hair. He watched as the man extended his hand out to Katara, muttering something to her.

* * *

"May I ask the beautiful Ambassador for the first dance?" his voice was like velvet, it was rough and passionate at the same time, the way he spoke and the mere sound of his voice struck a familiarity in Katara.

With a nod, she took hold of his hand, allowing him to lead her out onto the dance floor.

The moment their hands touch, he felt a sensation unlike anything he had ever endured. It was by no means painful, it was so foreign to him and yet at the same time it was far too familiar, almost to the point of recognition. The way he felt her eyes upon him made his skin crawl with anxiety, the way she giggled as they twirled around the dance floor made his heart flutter like a love struck baboon. Whatever magic she had over him, was working.

As she pressed her body into his, she felt the way his hand crawled along her back, the familiar feeling of comfort encasing her, "You know my name stranger, but I know not of who you are," she began as he spun her outward in sync with all the other dancers, "care to tell me, stranger?"

He smiled, pulling her back into his chest, loving the way she felt against him, it was as if they were meant to be, "My name is Kaji, my lady," he cooed gently, lifting her up into the air.

Together they twirled round the dance floor, her body never leaving his hands, their eyes never breaking contact. It felt as if in that moment, they were meant to be, they were meant to meet and never part. It was weird for Kaji, because this felt familiar to him, like he had danced with her before. He couldn't quite place it, but he felt as if he had known this woman for some time and to betray her seemed unethical and traitorous. He felt a sudden urge to protect her, to be there for her, to hold her when she was scared.

These sudden waves of emotions and feelings crashing down on him at once was over bearing and suddenly, the way she had touched his arm, the way she had giggled as he lifted her up into the air, the way she smelled of jasmine, forced a memory deep from within his mind, to reel before his eyes, forcing time itself to stand still if only for a moment.

* * *

Flashback:

He extended out his hand, allowing Katara to take it freely pulling her into a spin as she curled up against his chest, "Care to dance with me?" he asked her.

Giggling as each couple prepared she looked up at him, her eyes beaming brilliantly, "Do I have much of a choice?" they looked around and he shrugged his shoulders, apparently she didn't.

The dance began.

Both young men pulled their partners tightly against them, one hand on their waist, the other cradling their hand as their maidens placed their remaining hand on their shoulder.

Katara leaned into his chest as Azula and Jet glared into one another's eyes, trying to figure the other out, but with no such luck.

They twirled and glided round the dance floor, soon other couples joined in and it seemed like a massive barrage of dancers, the two couples getting lost within the crowd easily.

He held Katara close to him, the scent of her hair tickling his nose, he inhaled deeply. She smelled of jasmine and honey but tasted of sweet fruits. Tonight was a beautiful, glorious night and nothing would keep him from remembering how wonderful it was…no matter how short lived it would be.

End of Flashback

* * *

His eyes snapped open, his head tilted downward and he realized that they were holding one another the music that played was of the romantic nature and the way he held her…so close…it was beginning unnerve him. What was happening?

"Are you alright?" she asked, lifting her head from his chest.

Nodding softly he watched as she rested her head against his chest once more, feeling how his heart pounded wildly against it…no doubt she could hear its rampage. Sweat gathered at his brow as they continued to dance, something strange had happened and he couldn't exactly describe what, but he knew that something had to be done.

As the song came to an end, Kaji pulled away from the young Ambassador, bowing respectfully before dismissing himself, "Goodnight Ambassador, you filled my night with such blissful memories," he stated before disappearing into the crowd, leaving behind a disappointed Katara and an outraged master.

He had to clear his mind; he needed to understand what the hell had just happened.

* * *

He disappeared into the crowd, slowly pressing dancers and guests out of his way with a gentle ease, though his pace was deliriously fast. Trying to understand what had happened, he still could not come to terms with it. Who was it that spoke to him in his mind? Why did they call him Prince and why when he touched the Ambassador, inhaled her scent, twirled her on the dance floor did it unlock a memory that was not his own? Who was it, who was it that he saw her through, who was the man that he seemed to live through and how could it have involved the Ambassador.

Before this day, he never truly knew what she looked like, let alone danced with her so intimately before…but someone obviously had.

Finally he broke through the crowd, reaching the outer gardens of the palace off the ballroom. With a single glance over his shoulder, he saw two pairs of eyes on him. One, concerned and endearing, the other, filled with venom and hatred.

Taking a much needed deep breath, he stepped out into the garden, pacing the path that wrapped round the palace. He needed to think, he needed to understand what had happened…but first, he needed to calm himself before he completely shut down out of anxiety. Looking around, he found a stone bench beneath a weeping willow and with a slug like movement he allowed gravity to get the better of him. Hitting the bench with a resounded plop!

His hands quivered as he pulled them to his face, his heart stammered slightly and his body seemed to shake, a mind of its own. Another deep breath, he buried his face in his hands before pulling the blue mask from his face, his shaggy black hair dipping down beneath his fingertips. With a quivering breath he whispered, 'What is happening to me?' to himself more than anyone else.

But he was not alone, "A long awaited blissful event, my prince," his head snapped up, that voice was the same that called to him from the depths of his mind…and now, now it sounded as if it came from right before him. And sure enough, standing before him was a woman whose skin was dark and course, much like the Ambassador's, her eyes the same mystic blue, captivating him for a moment and her hair…white as snow. She seemed a heavenly creature, her white gown trickling down her body like beads of water, her hair flowing gracefully with the gentle breeze.

When he had heard the voice, he thought it belonged to that of a stranger, but seeing her now, he remembered her and remembered how succulent her voice had sounded the day they had met.

Rising slowly, he forgot to grab the mask that rested on the bench, instead he approached her with caution, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Yue smiled, reclining her head somewhat as she spoke, "To deliver a message, my prince."

* * *

She watched him leave, she watched this man who made her body cry out to him, to his familiarity, the very comfort he brought to her…much like Zuko did, long ago. As he passed through the crowd, she lost sight of him, but for a fleeting moment she saw those golden eyes staring back at her for a mere second before he disappeared out into the palace garden.

Everything within her screamed to go after him, but before she had the chance to make a sound decision, Ozai appeared, taking her hand in his, leading her out onto the dance floor. Who was she to refuse the Fire Lord?

* * *

Kaji stumbled backwards, away from Yue as she finished delivering her message, "Y-you are mistaken. I know nothing in which you speak of!" he snapped, his hands furiously running through his hair.

Yue shook her head, her eyes narrowing slightly at his impudence, "How can you deny this, that which you've seen before your very eyes? You are the Prince, you have come back from death itself to reclaim all that was stolen from you and," she paused, those beautiful mystic azure eyes turning black as the night, "to seek vengeance on those who took you from this world."

Again he was at a loss for words. This woman was mad, she may have shown him things that he could not deny, but still, what she spoke of was pure madness! No one could return from the dead, so he was taught!

"Who you speak of is dead, my name is Kaji, I am an assassin and nothing more!"

Slowly she approached the frustrated youth, "Do you have dreams, Kaji? Dreams of people and events you cannot recall? Dreams of passion and of adventure that you never knew could have existed? Dreams of happiness and love, filled with those whom shared a peaceful and generous lifetime with you and yet, you cannot recall their names? And when you wake at night, tears battering your face, screams echoing through your room at night, do you not question who you truly are? What you are?"

His eyes traveled upwards towards her, "How did you know about that?"

Yue continued, "Only tonight, did your nightmares become more aggressive. Instead of waiting for your mind to slip into slumber, your nightmares emerged while you woke, triggered by a single object that both reality and your visions have in common," again she paused, glancing over her shoulder at Katara as she danced with the Fire Lord. Kaji too looked over Yue's shoulder, knowing what the woman was about to say.

Turning her head back, she smiled, "Katara."

Everything was defiantly happening too fast for him. It had been only a few days ago that he was sent out on a mission to kill the Ambassador and now, now he's being told that he is the reincarnate of a dead prince and that somehow his past memories are trying to unlock what has been kept hidden deep within him?

His head fell into his hands as he sunk down onto the bench, everything was defiantly moving far too fast for his liking…he needed to catch his breath and recollect his thoughts.

She sensed the war within him, the conflict that raged within him and she knew that by being here, she was going against everything she had promised Agni, but she had to help him, at least set him on the right course. From there, he would have to do things on his own with the little guidance that the others would soon willingly offer.

"Kaji," she cooed, taking her place next to him, "sweet Kaji," her hand caressed his back, rubbing it in a soothing manner, "listen to me and listen to me well," she waited for a response, she waited for something that would alert her that he was taking heed of what she was about to say. When he pulled his face from the cover of his hands, she began.

"Three years ago, Fire Lord Zuko's life was taken by an enemy unknown to the world and unknown to him at the time. Only in his final moments did he realize that he was betrayed, the reasons, he never knew. He was taken far before his time," she paused as she scooted closer to him, placing a hand on his knee, "the day he died, he did not die alone," again her gaze drifted back towards Katara, "she promised him her heart for all eternity and so with him he took a part of her that has never returned…" their eyes locked, "until now, Kaji."

Again he shook his head, "But what can I do?"

Yue sighed, "You must embrace the visions that are given to you, you must accept who you are and embrace those who claim to have been there with you in your previous life. You must find the one who slayed you long ago and only with their death, can you be released."

"How do you know this?"

She dropped her gaze, "When I brought you back, when Agni and I brought you back, we never suspected another playing a role in your reincarnation. When you woke," she shook her head, her face held much confusion, "you didn't remember a thing, who you were, where you were from…anything. Your mind was a blank. It was odd, Agni said that this has never happened before, that most who were brought back from the dead, remembered who they were…only true reincarnations would be blinded by the years that passed, that separated them from their true time," she pulled away, pacing the ground before him.

"When we looked further into what had happened to you, we found the spirit responsible for taking away your memories, but what we found was most shocking. The mortal who sold their soul to this spirit, did not demand that your memory be wiped clean, instead they wished to possess your memory, to allow you to see things they only wished for you to see, to control you when you became…unrestrained. That person knew you would return to this world, that person was the one who took you from this world," she knelt down before him, cupping his face in her hands, "Zuko that is who you must find and destroy. Only then, will you be able to wield your true memories," she shook his face gently as she pulled herself closer, "do you understand me?"

Kaji gazed into her eyes, listening to every word she spoke and without any other choice he nodded dumbly, "I've always wanted to know who I am, what I am…but every time I asked, I was told the same thing. They found me in a river, a wound to my head rendered me of all my memory and that with time, it would come back to me…" he shrugged as he pulled away, "for a while I believed it, when the nightmares or dreams however you will, started I thought that I was truly seeing things from my life…but then," his face contorted, "but then I knew it had to be a nightmare. One night, I saw a vision of me in what appeared to be a palace, that girl…Katara and two others were with me, gathered around me…an there was another one along with the Fire Lord. They were starring at my face and as they parted, I saw the most horrendous thing," his hand traveled up to his left eyes, pulling down slowly across him cheek, "my face was scarred, my entire left eye and part of my cheek were covered in this red, leathery flesh and I knew that these were not things of my past, but it felt like they were things that would come to pass, as if I were seeing the future."

"But you were seeing the past," Yue contradicted, "long ago, you were attacked in the palace by the white flame. It was then that your flesh was tarnished, the scar, permanently embedded into your flesh your very soul."

Kaji stood, brushing away from Yue, "And if you were able to bring me back, obviously I stand here as proof, then why is the scar not there? Why am I suddenly rid of it if you brought me back from my own ashes?"

Yue shook her head, "I don't know, I never understood that either…and neither did the spirit who aided your murderer."

At that, Kaji jerked back towards her, "And who is my murderer?"

Again she shook her head, "I don't know, when we asked the spirit, they said all they remembered was a mortal requesting their help but once the deed was done, they were commanded to relieve themselves of this certain memory, to never remember the individual who sought them out. As part of a binding contract between a mortal and a spirit, they abided by the rule."

"What was so damn important? This contract of theirs that made this spirit erase their own fucking memory?!"

"The individual signed over their soul to the spirit after death took them from this world…" she paused, muttering under her breath, "which shouldn't be too long."

Kaji approached, "Why are you helping me?" he asked, finally getting down to it.

Yue sighed, turning away from him and approaching the ballroom. As she neared, she hid behind the pillar wrapped in vine, gazing out at the water maiden who twirled gracefully round the dance floor. Kaji followed her, pressing himself against her back somewhat as he too gazed out at the Ambassador.

"Because, the day you died, so did she," she nodded out towards Katara, "it's selfish but, I want my friend back, I want her to be happy and I want to right an unjust wrong."

They pulled away, walking back towards the bench, "You may not remember now, but long ago, you captured the heart of a maiden who willingly gave it and with her heart, she gave you her soul. Throughout many trials and tribulations, your love for one another remained strong and for keeping peace within her, I swore to the heavens that I would do anything to ensure that peace remain…and so, in bringing you back, I hope that the peace that long vanished, shall return to calm the raging storms within her," her hand guided upwards towards Kaji's face, "and only you can restore that peace now, Zuko."

And like the wind, she vanished without a trace.

Suddenly something weighed heavy in his hand, a metal and cloth object appeared as the goddess disappeared. Curiously he lifted his hand, opening it to reveal a small object…a necklace.

'Remember who you are Zuko, only then will you find peace.'

With a deep breath he clenched his fist, his eyes roaming the skies until they landed on the moon, "I will do as you have asked of me," a bellowing laughter caught his ears, it was the Ambas-it was Katara and he could not help but smile at the sound of her laughter, "not only for myself, but for her as well," his eyes shut as he clenched onto the necklace, trying to better discover its origins from within his memories, but as always, fate interrupted.

"Kaji!" his elder screeched, "What in spirits name are you doing out here!"

Clearing his throat, he stuffed the necklace deep inside his pocket, "I'm sorry, I became momentarily ill, had to catch my breath," he covered as he reached for his mask, tying it back around his face.

The elder grunted, "Well, while you tend to yourself, time fleets," he nodded out towards the Ambassador, "you have to kill her before midnight tonight Kaji, don't forget that!"

Closing his eyes, Kaji took a deep breath, 'My name is no longer Kaji…nor was it truly ever my name. I was, I am and forever will be known as Zuko,' he thought to himself as he nodded meagerly to his master.

Before the night was over, he knew he had to do something to prevent word being sent back to their master of his failure, let alone his soon acclaimed betrayal. But what would he do? Could he kill his companion in order to begin the quest in finding himself or would he simply vanish from sight, from the world until he unmasked the truth? Such thoughts ran through his mind…but first thing was first. How did he get the Ambas-Katara to believe him?

'Your face shall be proof enough,' there was that voice again, but now that he understood who it was and where it came from he merely nodded, thanking her from within his thoughts.

Yes, he would show her the truth; her eyes would not be able to deny what stands plainly before them.

* * *

Golden eyes pierced through the dancing crowd, black shaggy hair blew carelessly in the wind as the young man stood out, mulling over his situation in the garden, his eyes never leaving the beautiful Ambassador.

She danced with such grace, such elegance that it made him for a moment forget everything in that moment but her. A smile graced his lips as he gazed out at her dancing with the man…who if he was correct, if Yue was correct, was his father. The relationship they shared, just by dancing together seemed like a father and daughter, the way he held her up, whispered encouraging words in her ears when others were looking…it seemed as if he were trying to keep her from falling apart.

For a moment he wondered what the last three years of her life had been for her, he wondered how much she had suffered, how much she mourned for the man who had left her side long ago and he wondered if he could ever become the man that he was before…if he could embrace his past and live on in his shoes.

It seemed weird thinking of yourself from the past as another being, but it was factual. The man he was before was a prince, the former Fire Lord and a gentle lover to a woman that he was not familiar with. It was then that a woman with golden eyes, fair pale skin, and raven hair that smelled of cherry blossoms and fair paled pink lips entered his mind.

'Mai,' his heart fluttered at the thought of her, but suddenly she was cast aside when those shimmering blue pools entered his mind, her hearty laughter filling his ears and the scent of jasmine and honey…wait, where did that come from? Again he glanced round the pillar seeing the young Ambassador clapping her hands together along with several others as the Earth King and his guest took the dance floor.

Taking a deep breath he gripped the mask that was in his hand the porcelain cutting somewhat into his flesh, "Now or never," he breathed out forcibly. Taking a deep breath he placed the mask back on his face, covering his features and moved towards the herald that introduced guests to the crowd.

'You must make yourself known to the world,' Yue's voice still echoed through his ears as he pushed his way easily through the crowd. The herald stood at the top of the stairs near the entrance fidgeting with his robes and mulling over his staff that he held firmly in hand. Zuko began to grow fearful of the outcome, his heart began to beat wildly in his chest and for some reason he couldn't describe this feeling that had consumed him.

His foot landed on the first step, his eyes slowly rose upward toward the man and in a swift motion he scaled the stairs in the blink of an eye. But something graded at him, something told him to leave the ballroom first, as if there was something beyond the doors waiting for him. As he walked past the herald, he bowed his head accordingly then brushed past him and into the darkened hall, lit by only small candles that lined the walls.

There in the distant corridor stood a woman garbed in white misty robes, "Yue?" he called, his eyes squinting in the darkness.

"Come," she whispered, waiting for him to come closer.

He looked around before moving forward, walking the long stretch in only a matter of seconds finding himself now before her, "What is it? What have I forgotten?" he asked.

Smiling she pointed towards a door, her tan slender finger outstretched, "Go."

For a moment he hesitated, things were still moving far too fast for him, but he knew that this spirit would not lead him astray. With a single nod he approached the door, pressing himself into it as it swung open.

A snapping noise echoed in his ears and suddenly there was light. He had entered into a personal housing chamber, it was elegant and far beyond mere verbal description, across the way where he stood was a bed, lying there amongst the sheets was a suit of armor, something about it struck familiarity. As he drew closer, the fine black lines, the golden trimming and the dark red plates seemed to trigger something.

* * *

Flashback:

A chuckle erupting from his lips, a suppressed giggle emitting from hers. Firmly he pressed her into the shadows of the hall, her body firmly pressing into the wall. Guards patrolled but managed to steer clear of their hiding place.

Her tan slender fingers trailed down his chest, his eyes glanced downward, his armor separating her touch from him, "Kiss me," she cooed gently.

With another muffled chuckle he invaded her lips, a passion searing from their connection and he couldn't begin to describe the sensations he was feeling. As his hand traveled over her leg that somehow wrapped itself round his waist, he pulled her closer to him, her back arching off the wall somewhat.

But then they broke, both gasping softly as they stared into each other's eyes, she running her hand through his hair, "Do you have to go?" she muttered.

He nodded softly, "You know I have to…as well as you," he snapped playfully.

With a soft sigh, she released him of her hold, landing on her feet and pressing deeper into his platted chest, "Soon," he cooed, "we'll be married and we will have time to ourselves," his hand guided up to her chin, lifting her head up to his, "I promise," and with that, they sealed it with a kiss before fixing themselves accordingly for their meeting with the foreign leaders and the Avatar.

End of Flashback

* * *

His hand gripped his head, how could seeing the face of one woman bring back such memories that he never knew he had? How could seeing her face, begin a trail of things that from now on he feared, wouldn't end?

Groaning he fell onto the bed, his eyes glancing over at the armor. With a sigh he glanced up to see Yue standing before him, her face calming and soothing at the moment. A soft smile splayed across her lips, in her hands was a golden trinket.

* * *

The ball was magnificent, delegates from all across the world were dancing away merely, she had a secret bubbling inside her that no one could learn of and, for the first time in a year, she would be reunited with her family and friends. There was so many thoughts swirling through her mind, she stood across from the Fire Lord, clapping away as a couple danced between the two lines of dancers clapping loudly.

She smiled as she looked up at Ozai, seeing how his eyes were on her the entire time. Laughter erupted from her throat as the couple dancing performed a romantic solo, the ending rather peculiar causing, everyone to laugh merely. The night continued this way, every so often the double striking of the ground that resonated through the hall captured everyone's attention, she hoped every those echoing pounds sounded, she would see her brother and friends and yet every time was a disappointment. But something told her that the next time the herald's staff stroked the firm marble, she wouldn't be disappointed.

* * *

Fidgeting helplessly at his clothing his golden eyes closed tightly, his fists clenched together and his chest rose and fell heavily. This was it, this was the moment. Opening his golden pools stutteringly, he took his first step forward out of the shadows, approaching the golden doors before him.

As his hand stroked the firm material before him, he remembered exactly what Yue had told him only moments before.

* * *

Flashback:

Unfolding a linen cloth, she revealed a golden trinket in her hands; her eyes shimmered brilliantly as she pulled it from the cloth, placing it over his topknot, sliding the golden stake through it. Her hand dangled along the back of his head, down his neck and onto his shoulder. She led him to a mirror to reveal his true identity to himself.

She watched as his hands roamed over his chest place, reaching up to his hair then down to his sides, his eyes still grazing away at his reflection.

With a silent travel upward, she placed her hand upon his shoulder, her eyes following up to the crown in his hair, "It belongs to the Crowned Prince," she smiled softly as she pulled away, "it belongs to you Prince Zuko."

With a nod of his head he sighed, turning to face her, "What am I to do? A dead man can't just waltz in and introduce himself."

Yue chuckled, "You shall do as I say," she pulled him close, his ear anchored near her lips, her hands gripping his arm and shoulder softly.

End of Flashback

* * *

Again he took a deep breath, before gently forcing the door open, the herald bowing to him before requesting his name.

His lip trembled invisibly, his fists clenched at his side before he stepped forward, whispering his name into the herald's ear, receiving a gasp and an unsure look. He nodded his head, before straightening himself, his eyes locking on the Ambassador who stood idly next to several other dancers, clapping her hands together as a pair danced between the two rows of dancers clapping right along with her.

* * *

She clapped away, laughing once more as the two fools of the ball performed a skeptical of their own.

Suddenly, the herald's staff pounded into the marble floor, then again it came. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest as she looked over at the woman to her right smiling brilliantly away as she turned her head in the opposite direction, her eyes glancing at Ozai's puzzled face. With her brow slightly furrowing, she turned and found all motion in pause, everything froze before her except for him.

"Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation," his name echoed in her ears, her pounding heart exploding within her chest, her eyes widened in more ways that excitement, but fear, shock, nervousness and much more. Her clapping halted, the crowd themselves froze as they watched him walk gracefully down the steps; all eyes weary and confused strained themselves as they tried to explain the phenomena before them. How could this be?

As she locked her eyes on him, she noticed that his eyes were locked on her…could he remember?

It seemed as if time stood still as he approached, parting the crowd as he came to her, she felt everything in her body ache for his touch, scream to hear her name on his lips and more than everything, to be held in his arms to know that this wasn't a mere figment of her imagination, that he had truly come back to her.

Golden eyes pierced down at her, her breath escaped her as his hand reached out and his voice called out to her, "May I have this dance," he asked softly, his eyes boring into hers, "Katara?" She watched a soft smile crept into the corner of his mouth, waiting for her response.

Stuttering she tried to make the words form, trying to give him her response but nothing came. Instead she extended her hand out, grazing the flesh of his upturned palm she gasped softly as he pulled her into his chest in a swift motion.

"Zuko."

* * *

**So I know that was way too much to take in, but hey, there is a reason. Also for those of you who still await Sokka's flashback moment, trust me it is on the way! Also, these last two chapters were several put together...they weren't really this monsterous! And hey, what about that Mai stuff eh? What could this lead to I wonder.**


	68. Death's Calling Chapter 3

**AN: Here we go, the next chapter. Also, there is a song for this one, go to youtube and look up, 'All Hallow's Eve Ball' it's from Van Helsing. Play it at the PLAY HERE indicator.**

**So, with that said, enjoy!**

* * *

Their hands were locked securely together as he led her out onto the dance floor. Every single soul backed away from the couple as they still continued to stare in awe at the amazement before their very eyes. Ozai was one of them, if described correctly, it would seem as though his jaw had completely fallen off his face, his eyes bulging out of his sockets, dipping over the mask's edges and looked as if he were about to faint out of pure amazement and disbelief.

It was a rarity that the spirits would bring back souls to this world, those who were fortunate to be given a second chance, often had something they needed to finish, something that was left undone or unchanged and due to their death, altered the course of history itself. They were brought back to right the wrong. Was that the case with Zuko? Was he brought back to fix something far greater?

As they finally reached the dance floor, the youthful Prince turned to the orchestra who seemed dumb struck, simply giving them a graceful nod to continue with their accompaniment.

**PLAY SONG HERE**

With a brisk snap, he twirled Katara into his chest, her hand pressing gently against it, her eyes rising up slowly to look at the face she hadn't seen in three years. Her hand, as if it had a mind of its own reached up, her digits stroking his clear porcelain cheek with such tenderness that it sent a chill down the Prince's spine. She watched as he sighed, his face leaning into her touch. When she pulled away, placing her hand upon his shoulder his golden eyes opened, but before landing on the beautiful maiden before him, they suddenly picked out several pairs of eyes that narrowed like a felines, glinting with hatred and betrayal. They only had a few minutes max.

His hand that had been stationed on the small of her back cinched upward an inch, pressing her into him even more, "I will not lie to you Ambassador," there it was, the title that she despised, she prayed that once he spoke he would never resort to titles, "there is very little I remember of who I once was," he paused, picking her up, lifting her into the air then pulling her back down to him, "but I cannot deny the facts that were placed before my eyes. I will try to become the man you once remembered, if anything, I want to make you happy again, I feel this undesirable urge to make your heart flutter in excitement, to hear that sweet laughter on your lips and to see that dazzling tender smile radiate at me always," again he paused, this time pulling her even closer, "I cannot do this without you."

Katara smiled as she reached upwards, cupping his face in her hand, "I will never abandon you Zuko, I swear it."

With that he kissed the skin above her brow, whispering his thanks to her as their dance continued.

Her dress twirled round her feet, billowing out as she spun before him, the young prince guiding her along the dance floor. A soft smile splayed both youths' lips, their enjoyment of a reunion and meeting perfectly seen. But there was a troubling sense in the air.

Again his eyes scanned the crowd and once more he saw the unsettling sets of eyes glowering at their every move and he knew that once the song had finished and the crowd would begin to gather round them, they would make their move and he couldn't afford to lose this woman. She knew far too much about who he was, where he came from, what kind of man he was that he couldn't lose his only connection to the past, let alone the one person that his mind, body and soul called out to…even though he had a lover, this woman seemed to surpass her in every way.

Bending down somewhat, his lips came to her ear, his breath caused bumps to run along the nape of her neck, her body to shudder slightly, "Ambassador, I need you to do exactly as I say," he began.

Katara, curious as always pulled her head back, her eyes locking with his, "What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked.

He simply nodded, "In about thirty seconds four men will ease their way through the crowd, preparing for the opportune moment to release your soul from its fleshy prison," he took in a deep breath, whispering in her ear, "If you want to live to see tomorrow, I need you to do exactly as I tell you," his hand gripped her back tightly, "do you understand?"

"Yes."

Again the music picked up, the couple twirled around the floor and Katara peered over Zuko's shoulder trying to see if she could pick out these men that he had told her of. But little that did. The only face that kept pushing through the crowd staring in awe was Ozai's and it was then that Katara suddenly felt a pang to her chest. He hadn't seen his son since his death either and here he was, flesh and bone dancing with her before a masquerade of faces. With a deep breath she pushed herself into Zuko's chest a bit more, her eyes never lingering from Ozai's concerned face.

"You need to meet someone," she whispered.

The young prince looked down, his eyes scanning hers…just like they use to long ago, "I will meet him when the time is appropriate. But right now, time isn't on our side I'm afraid."

As he finished his sentence the music began to slow, the crowd began to clutter the dance floor and Katara suddenly found herself becoming afraid. She didn't want to lose Zuko, not again and not like this. It was now that she suddenly saw the pale faces shrouded in blankness vastly approaching, pushing their way through the crowd towards her, towards Zuko.

* * *

They ran as quickly as their feet could carry them, darting invisibly through the dancers, brushing past couples that whirled around in elegant bliss and past the shifty eyes that targeted them during the night. The garden was their means of escape. When he and his elder master had been planning a route of escape, the garden along with several other key points of the palace were left optional. The garden scaled high above the main ground, the ballroom wasn't exactly on the main level of the palace, neither was the balcony garden either. Looking over the ledge, there was a good couple hundred yards worth of drop and wrapping around the palace, running along the upper district wall was a river, that not only ran along the wall, but just south of the palace, ran underneath the wall channeling into the other districts of Ba Sing Se.

Quickly turning on his heel, Zuko looked over his shoulder to see Katara eagerly waiting their next move; the assassins were left far behind them in the ballroom. They had enough time to make their escape before his elder master knew that they had fled. With a deep breath he tightened his hold on her hand, pulling her towards the railing that wrapped around the garden, looking over breathlessly to see if he could make an accurate jump.

Taking a deep breath he turned to Katara, his golden eyes sparkling deviously, "Do you trust me?" he asked.

Confused, Katara snuck towards the railing, her eyes barley glancing over before she shrunk back her heart racing once more. With a slight nod of her head, in the most unsure manner she could muster, she replied in a cracked whisper, "Yes."

Hoisting Katara onto his back, Zuko wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms initially wrapped round his shoulders and in a fluid and graceful motion, he dove over the railing in the garden, nothing but air making contact with their flesh.

In a matter of seconds they dove into the river, their bodies like torpedoes baring through the water hitting the floor of the riverbed before springing upwards, gasping for precious air as they broke the surface. With a slight guide of his hand, Zuko told Katara to keep her head low and to follow him, but since his memory was not all there, he truly forgot Katara was a waterbender.

With a sly smile she sank below the surface, dragging Zuko down with her encompassing him in an air tight bubble of sorts that formed around his head. Nodding she told him to lead the way.

As they swam in silence, Katara could not help but take in the whole turn of events this night had brought her, she couldn't even begin to show her gratitude to the spirits for bringing Zuko back to her but she would begin by helping him remember. It pained her when Yue told her of what had happened and it sickened her to think that there was someone out there who truly wanted to control Zuko, control his thoughts, his memories, to basically control his life. When she found the person responsible, she would be sure to make them pay.

Once they resurfaced, the prince pulled Katara from the water, using his bending he quickly evaporated the water from their bodies as Katara drew the water from their clothes. After they had tidied themselves somewhat he grabbed her hand once more, leading her through corridors, alleyways, down empty streets and every once in a while he would look over his shoulder to see if they were followed, but in all terms he was silent until they came before a familiar building to the both of them.

With a brow cocked and her eyes sweeping over the building then to Zuko, Katara muttered, "The Jasmine Dragon?"

* * *

**Does Zuko remember Iroh? Hmmm idk, tell me what you think!**


	69. Death's Calling Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! Its been a few days huh? Well anyways, break is here and I've been really busy...so if this sucks wind, I'm sorry, next chapter shall be far better, I swear! But hey, still tell me what you think! And also, I had an amazing and truthful review from a reader from the Concubine Princess story saying that they didn't like the portrayal I did of Katara at various times where she seemed weak. Thanks for the honesty! And I am just glad that even though I made a boo boo, you still enjoyed it! Reader, you know who you are and I look forward to seeing more reviews!  
**

* * *

"The Jasmine Dragon?" Katara breathed out, running her hand through her wet hair.

Zuko nodded, his eyes skimming around the building's exterior, landing firmly on an open window. A small light flickered, like a wicked flame from a candle.

She wondered briefly if Iroh was home and if he was, what would his reaction be to seeing Zuko alive? Pressing the issue, she stepped towards the door, her hand reaching out for the elegant handle but felt Zuko's hand grasp her shoulder.

His golden gaze scanned the building, his jaw clenched tightly and Katara could feel his pulse quickening, the way his blood surged through his body at an uncontrollable speed. Pulling her away slowly, he began to lead her down an ally way just south of the tea shop, taking her into the lower district of Ba Sing Se.

She wondered where they were going, let alone what was going on. Why had someone wanted her dead? And why would they send Zuko as her killer? Was it some sick twisted since of humor, did the one he called 'Master' truly know who Katara was, and if so, did they know who Zuko truly was?

So many questions lay unanswered, but Katara was determined to get the answers out of Zuko, one way or another. It wasn't that she was going to be cruel and force him to tell her, but she was going to be forceful. Whoever took Zuko in after is resurrection knew who he was, knew what he was capable of and knew who was closest to him, this she was sure of, but who it was, she did not know. But for the sake of everything she loved and held dear to her heart, she had to find the answer, she had to bring Zuko back to her, she had to make things right.

* * *

"Man, I never thought we would make it in time!" a low, yet cheerful voice bellowed, it's very presence resonating throughout the ballroom, causing all eyes to fall on the beholder of the voice.

With two firm stabs into the marble, the herald spoke, "Introducing Avatar Aang accompanied by Lady Toph Bei Fong, Chief Sokka of the Joined Water Tribes accompanied by his wife, Queen Suki," suddenly the crowd erupted by the presence of the war heroes and the King of Ba Sing Se made his way through the crowd to welcome his friends personally. But also to tell them the disturbing, yet exciting information that had presented itself only a few short moments ago...literally.

Aang had grown much over the years, his frame was no longer that of a scrawny young man, but instead he filled out quite nicely. His torso was semi bare as he had an orange shall wrapped around one shoulder, cutting down and across to connect with his pants. His pants were grey, billowing out somewhat, but not too much then cuffed round the knee, where it met his boots.

His grey eyes were more narrowed, far from the childish wide eye look that he once had and his face was much longer, but not too long, nor to gaunt. It was perfect in every way. Off to his side was his bride to be, Toph Bei Fong, who had hit a growth spurt over the past few years. Her once dull green eyes were filled with an ambry hue with small specks of gold around the iris. Her hair was far longer than before, but put up in a similar style as she had done long ago. Her elegant green robes hung snuggly to her hourglass form making her look delicate, petite, weak but do not be fooled, underneath she is as built and fit as ever before.

Standing next to them was Sokka and Suki; both had grown over the years as well, but nothing too farfetched or major. Sokka's hair was growing out, much like his father's, his features were more sharp and rugged, the beard thing wasn't working for him like it did his dad, so his face was kept shaven and clean. His body had filled out much more so then when he was younger and he had grown taller as well. He now stood as tall as Bato and always had to look down at his father. It was amusing to him, he always said he 'looked up' to his dad in a metaphorical way, but physically he always had to look down. The slightest of things amused him easily.  
His clothing was much more elegant, seeing how they were here for the peace conference, but also because they were here for the festive ball held by their friend Kui. He wore a royal blue suit, with a white tunic underneath the jacket. Suki wore elegant blue robes; much like Toph's but only was there Water Tribe symbols etched onto her shoulders.

The young war heroes had faired nicely over the past three years considering the circumstances and losses they had suffered through. They still somehow managed together, hoping that time would heal their open wounds.

Only little did they know, that said wounds would be ripped open once more after their conversation with Kui.

As they made their way down the steps and into the dancers, they were met by their good friend Kui, who bowed graciously to them...for public purposes of course. The hugs would resume after the fluffy protocol.

"It is an honor to welcome the Avatar and War Heroes to our beloved city of Ba Sing Se," Kui announced, his voice booming over the voices, laughter and music, silencing everyone.

Aang and the others smiled, they bowed gracefully before replying, "It is an honor to be in the city of Ba Sing Se once more, your hospitality never grows weary. We are honored to be welcomed by the King himself."

With silence they rose, their eyes beholding a twinkle of sorts, and in a swift motion, Kui lunged at them, wrapping his arms around the young heroes, "OH MY FRIENDS! HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU ALL!"

His grasp was tight; his hug was much like that of Basco's a massive bear hug and it was to the point of suffocation.

Each of them gasped for air, their hands beating away plainly at Kui's back, their voices cracked as they begged for release, "Kui...you're...choking...us!" Sokka blurted out between gasps.

Toph pounded hard against his back, "Specs–can't...breathe!"

Kui pulled away quickly, a blush tinting his cheeks, "I've missed you all so much! It is good to see that you are all in good health," he paused, looking at their flushed faces then proceeded, "somewhat," he laughed nervously, "he he..."

"Hey, Kui, where's Katara?" Sokka asked.

Before Kui could answer, another's voice interjected, "She's gone," the voice was deep, coated in velvet and everyone knew right away who the voice belonged to, "she left a few moments before your arrival...quite suddenly," he finished, his features struck them odd as they noticed he looked as if he had seen a ghost or something.

With one brow raised, Sokka mumbled, "Ok...well where did she go?"

Kui quickly stepped in, "Please," he whispered as the crowds began to once again fill with joy, "this is a conversation for another place..."

"And another time," Ozai quickly added.

Kui agreed, nodding his head for them to follow him in silence.

Many thoughts raced through their minds, but the main thing was, what had happened that it couldn't be discussed openly and more importantly, was Katara alright?

* * *

They arrived at a small in just beyond the wall that separated the upper ring from the middle ring of the city. The air was damp and humid; the stench rising up from the slums of the lower ring began to infiltrate Katara's senses, almost to the point of gagging. She covered her nose with the sleeve of her gown as she followed Zuko up the stairs of the inn and into his rented room.

The door swung open slowly, Zuko's hand pressing it firmly against the ragged wood, cautiously he entered, scanning the area for any unwanted company. As soon as he was sure they were alone he turned, pulling Katara into the room before slamming the door behind her, locking it securely.

"What's going on? Where are we?" she asked, watching as he rushed around the room, gathering things that apparently belonged to him.

Without looking her way, Zuko answered, shoving a few things into his hook sack, "I am getting things of importance before we have unwanted visitors arriving," he glanced over his shoulder, "here take this," he threw a bundled up piece of solid black cloth at her.

Unraveling it she noted that it was a cloak and figured that whoever they were running from would spot her a mile away...given her current attire.

Slowly she wrapped the cloak around herself, fastening the cloak before throwing the hood over her head. She watched as Zuko did the same, nodding for the ready. But suddenly, plans changed.

The door began to rattle, muffled voices were heard and without a moment of thought, let alone hesitation, Zuko grabbed Katara round the waist, pulling her legs around him and leapt out the open window, falling down hard on a merchant's tent below. Tumbling down he landed firmly on his feet and quickly looked up just in time to see his old master glaring down at him. With no further instruction, he blasted off, back to the place he felt the safest and for the damnedest of reasons.

In the distance he could make out a muffled yell, mainly muffled by the wind that whipped past him as he ran, "You shall suffer for your betrayal Kaji! I swear it!"

Gripping tightly around him as he ran, Katara looked over her shoulder for a mere second, enough to take in the man's features. Should she ever see him again, he would be the first she dealt with, personally.

* * *

They left the ball rather suddenly, it seemed as if they had just arrived and all of a sudden things were afoot.

Quietly they entered the King's personal chambers, where he had greeted Katara and Ozai not only a couple hours shy of the ball. Placed outside the doors were two guards, standing stern and firm as their element. As the group entered the chamber, they closed the doors, sealing them tightly with their earth bending, only when the king called for them to open the doors would they do so. It seemed like a good safety precaution but it had its flaws.

As the doors sealed them in, Kui sat down, removing the crown from his head, pulling his glasses from his face and rubbing the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh.

Aang was the first to speak, "So what happened? Is Katara alright?"

"Avatar Aang, do you believe in resurrection?" Ozai asked suddenly, his look was sharp his tone was serious and his eyes were focused.

Not understanding the relevance this question had to what he had asked, Aang replied anyway, "I do, why you ask?"

A loud sigh escaped Kui's lips, "My friends, Prince Zuko has returned from the dead."

Gasps filled the small chamber, disbelief, happiness and strife consumed them all. Zuko? Alive?

* * *

**So what did you think?**


	70. Death's Calling Chapter 5

**AN: Ok so this might get a bit choppy, but hopefully you will be able to follow along! Also, Merry Christmas Everyone! And have a Happy New Year!  
**

* * *

Slowly Aang lowered himself down into the chair, his legs shook beneath him, and his body began to tremble out of astonishment and shock. Zuko was alive? How could he not know? Burying his head in his hands, he leaned forward, his knees supporting his elbows as he tried to wrap his mind around what he had just heard.

"I know this has come as a shock to you all," Kui began, "it certainly took the Fire Lord and I by surprise," he sighed heavily, his digits pushing his glasses around the table space before him, "but I thought you should know, and I thought it was best to do it in private."

Sokka sat down next to Aang, running his hand over his head of hair as he tried to comprehend what had happened, "So," he paused, trying to ask without sounding like an idiot, "how, how did this even happen?"

Ozai and Kui looked at one another then back at the group, "We have no idea how it happened, let alone wish to question how it came to be," Ozai began, walking behind Kui grasping hold of the back of Kui's chair, "the spirits have granted us a second chance at life with Zuko and I intend to grasp hold of this rare opportunity."

Toph snorted at first, but soon took her place next to Aang, "How do you even know it was sparky in the first place?" she questioned.

Ozai sighed, his hand grasping tighter on the back of Kui's chair, "He had himself announced at the ball," his eyes scanned over their faces, they were narrowed dangerously as if he was calculating, "and shortly after he sought out your sister," he nodded towards Sokka, "after they danced, we haven't seen them."

This caused some distress among the group, exchanging looks, mumbling things to one another before Sokka spoke up, "So you mean, after Zuko waltzed in here, you haven't seen my sister?" immediately he stood, his hands baring down on the table as he leaned towards Ozai and Kui.

"Do you think he would do her harm?" Kui asked as he placed his glasses on his face, adjusting them slightly.

Sokka was taken aback by Kui's comment, of course he didn't think Zuko would harm Katara, but then again he didn't know. This whole situation was very unusual for him, his best friend had died three years ago and now, some once crazy, sheltered king was telling him that he was alive…but how was that even possible.

"No, I don't think Zuko would harm her…but I don't understand how this is even possible," he began to pace, "I mean, I watched my friend take his last breath, I watched my sister hold his limp body to her chest, weeping like a crazed woman," he cuffed his hands together, his brilliant blue eyes suddenly becoming saddened and dull, "I held his ashes in my hands and cast them to the winds," he looked up at the others, tears filled his eyes, "I watched his body burn on the pyre and I cannot," he paused, seeming as if he were chocking back sobs, "I cannot even begin to fathom him being resurrected…it's impossible," he finished.

Ozai understood how hard it was for Sokka, as well as the others but he really didn't have time to register exactly what had come to pass, but seeing how Sokka had reacted to the news, he slowly began to feel the same but did not wish to show it what so ever.

* * *

Her tan hand reached out, stroking the wooden door with her fist making two resounded, clear knocks. Her other hand was occupied by Zuko's larger hand, gripping tightly round her own as they waited for the owner of the building to answer. Zuko's grip tightened as they could hear soft footsteps approaching, the creaking of the wooden floor boards within the building and the cheerful, "I'll be there in a moment!" that was yelled shortly after Katara knocked.

As the knob began to turn, Zuko's heart suddenly stopped and Katara seemed to sense it, she whispered softly to him as the door opened, "Everything will be fine," she smiled at him tenderly, "I swear."

For a moment he looked hesitant, his eyes scanning the small building before he spoke, "You know this place?" he asked softly.

Katara nodded, her hand gripping round the handle, "And so do you," she whispered, her other hand came up, stroking the wood of the door soundly once more. Again another muffled reply came from the other side.

Zuko backed away, looking up at the building once again, trying to see how he knew it, how he knew to come here and why he felt an urgency of security here. He had never seen this building before…but perhaps in his past life this place meant something to him.

As he pondered on the familiarity of the structure, a sound from ahead him caught his attention and there conversing with Katara was a rather elder man in green and gold robes, his grey beard stretched just above his neck, his golden eyes dull from age, his voice filled with enthusiasm as he engulfed Katara in a massive embrace. There was something about this man, something eerily familiar about him that he startled Zuko.

Slowly he approached, watching as the two broke apart, Katara whispering something in confidence to the elder gentleman and the pure horror stricken look on his face. Zuko came to Katara's side, remaining behind her somewhat as the elder gentleman just stared at him. The awkwardness he was feeling made him press deeper into Katara's back, bending over to whisper, "Why is he looking at me like that?"

Katara giggled, her hand grasping his once more before nodding to the elder man, "Let's go inside and I'll," she looked at Zuko, pointing to both herself and him, "we'll explain everything."

The man nodded, opening his arm out for the two to enter, Zuko still securely pulled the hood further over his face to shield himself from the glowering eyes of the elder gentleman.

As they entered, the sudden smell of tea filled the air. The aroma triggered something in Zuko's mind, something that forced him to collapse momentarily.

* * *

**Flashback:**

His eyes fluttered open, squinting at the oblivious light that bore down upon him. His hand rose to shield out the light, his eyes adjusting to the uncomfortable exposure and it was then that he heard voices…many voices…the ones he hears in his dreams.

Looking around, he found himself in the teashop, where the creepy old man had stared him down as if he had seen a ghost or something…this caused him to laugh a little at the irony but then he began to see the picture come into view much better. Blurred objects no longer posed an issue, everything was clear as day. And suddenly he found himself remembering everyone that stood before him…even himself.

In his chair, calmly and beautifully, Iroh played the Sugi horn, at another table, Katara, Seiran, June, Azula and Suki sat conversing with one another. Aang sat on the floor, twirling a ball of air around, Momo chasing it round frantically. He swirled the air ball around, dangling it just above Toph's lap, allowing Momo to jump, landing rather ungracefully into her hands. Aang chuckled as he reached across, patting Momo on the head, his hand brushing against Toph's. She stared up at him, her eyes gazing blankly at him, her cheeks hinting small rosy tints his hand stopped moving, resting it gently atop hers.

Zuko watched as the past reeled before his eyes, the old man playing the Sugi horn…he was the man who stared at him creepily and apparently he was somehow related to him…then he watched the blissful yet innocent scene between the Avatar and the earthbender. He wondered if perhaps the Avatar and this girl had something for one another. The memory continued.

Across the way, Ensei sat down with Nikko, both playing a civilized game of Pai Sho, neither technically winning nor loosing. Jin stood behind Nikko, her arms wrapped around his broad back, his head leaning into her stomach. She giggled as he snaked one hand up her leg gently, but turned his attention back towards the game.

Ozai sat next to his elder brother, listening as he played the Sugi horn beautifully. He hummed slightly to the tune as he watched over the children before him.

Again Zuko found himself observing nicely. He approached the man who he had met in a way earlier at the ball and recognized the similarities between this man and himself. This man was his father and he not once acknowledged him. But something caught his eye…himself and another man passing out tea?

And moving about the room was Jet and Zuko. Both had gone to the kitchen where they talked and brewed tea. Now they traveled the room, handing everyone a glass of tea, hoping that they would enjoy it.

Suddenly from before everyone, Sokka who had been sitting at a massive desk, obviously racked with thoughts yelled, "Zuko! Jet! Stop moving! I'm trying to capture the moment!" he snapped, thrashing his paint brush around, halting both Jet and Zuko from serving their tea.

"I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together," he said before he was suddenly whipped into concentration, his tongue sticking out, his brows cocked slightly as he leaned downwards towards the paper.

Walking up to her brother, Katara smiled, "That's very thoughtful of you Sokka," she announced before taking a better look at the painting, "uh wait! Why did you give me Momo's ears?" she demanded, her hands landing on her hips.

Innocently Sokka looked up at her, "What? Those are your hair loopies."

Suddenly the others gathered around to see how ridiculous he had made them…and to be perfectly honest they were not exactly pleased with his 'artistic' skills.

"Well at least you don't look like a porcupine!" Zuko declared as he came up next to Sokka's side, leaning over to see his portrait Sokka had created, his hair stood up towards the sky, pointy and edged, "My hair's not that spiky!"

"I look like a man!" Azula snarled.

"And why did you paint me firebending?" Suki asked, looking down at Sokka angrily.

"I thought it would look more exciting that way," he admitted with a quirky smile. It got her every time. Momo chirped as he flew up on the desk, running across the painting somewhat to see where he was as well…if only.

Looking down at the chattering lemur, Sokka scowled playfully, "Oh what? You think you can do a better job Momo?" he asked.

Momo chattered away and Sokka slacked in his chair…the lemur was over confident and it made everyone laugh heartedly.

Iroh mumbled, "Hey, my beard isn't that long anymore! I really trimmed down!"

And then there was Toph, "Well I think you all look perfect!" she announced and he couldn't help but laugh to himself at her cruelty. He heard the roaring laughter of his friends and the crazy antics of Sokka and knew that this was where he was meant to be.

For a moment, the memory struck Zuko deep; it seemed to hit the very core of who he was. These people, they were his friends, his family and yet he couldn't truly put to face what they meant to him. He knew Katara and Ozai…and now the creepy old man, but these other people, who were they? Where are they now? There were so many questions he wanted to ask, so many things left unanswered as the memory slowly began to fade away. He only hoped that he could find the person responsible for this entire mess and maybe, just maybe he could have memories like this for years to come. These people he seemed so comfortable with, he seemed so happy and he couldn't understand why anyone would try and take that from him.

After seeing this, he was determined to return things the way they were, and the only way he could do that was by killing the man, or woman that took his life from him years ago. Suddenly things began to go black for him, the scene dissolved away, leaving him unconscious once again.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Zuko?" Katara's voice called to him, "Zuko can you hear me?" there it was again.

Once more his eyes fluttered open, once he could see things clearly, Katara and the elderly man's face began to come into picture and he found them leaning over him as he was sprawled out on a table.

Sitting up slowly, he felt Katara and the man put their hands on his back for support as his own two hands gripped his head after a terrifying pain screeched through his mind, "What happened?" he mumbled softly.

Katara came around the table, her hand reaching up to his face to check his temperature, "You passed out," a concerned look crossed her features, it was a look he had seen before but he couldn't place it, "do you want to tell us what happened?" she asked.

Zuko sighed, his eyes floating about the building and everything minus the people, was in the exact same spot as it was those years ago from his memory, "I just saw something…that's all," he muttered, sliding off the table.

"What did you see?" she pressed.

He sighed, taking a seat in the chair, rather than on the table and began to tell what had happened and what he had seen. The elder man listened in silence, watching how Zuko spoke, how he animated things and how his eyes gazed lovingly onto Katara's beautiful face and he knew that deep down, Zuko was still inside waiting to be unleashed.

"It was the last time you came here," Iroh stated, catching Zuko's undivided attention, "it was shortly after the war had ended and you were crowned Fire Lord," he paused, a gentle smile reaching his lips, "it was one of the happiest memories that this place had been given, one which I have played over and over again in my mind," he sighed, chocking back a sob here and there, and began to apologize for his behavior, "I'm sorry, it's just so wonderful to see you brought back to us Zuko," he reached across the table, engulfing the young Prince in a tight embrace, daring to never let go, "I have prayed for this day to come for a long time," he pulled away, smiling as the crystal tears streamed down his face, causing a wrenching pain in Zuko's heart. Something about seeing this old man cry made him want to cry as well, but there was something else that made him want to fill this man with abundant joy. It was so weird.

"I'm just so happy that you have returned to us my nephew," he pulled Zuko into a hug once more, "I am so very happy."

Slowly, Katara watched, Zuko wrapped his arms around Iroh, patting him gently, "It's ok Uncle," his voice was barely even a whisper, but you could still hear the emotion and the truth in it, "I'm home."

This brought tears to Katara's eyes, she smiled as she wiped her salty tears away, gazing at the two being reunited once more, 'Your home, for good my Zuko,' she thought to herself, 'your home.'

* * *

"So what are we going to do?" Suki finally piped up.

Sokka turned, his voice was dark but still shaken, "We're going to find them," he stated, "and we're going to discover what really happened all those years ago."

* * *

**So to be honest, I was having the bad case of writer's block and yea...so I hope you enjoyed it! It will be moving fast in the next few chapters but will slow down once again.**


	71. Death's Calling Chapter 6

**Yikes! It has been awhile! So, recently I went and saw that "Avatar" movie by James Cameron and I must say...it was AMAZAZING! I enjoyed it emmensly and suggest that if you haven't seen it yet, go see it soon! So enough of that, here is the next chapter to "Death's Calling" and thanks to everyone who has reviewed and faved this story! It means a lot that you enjoy it! So, leave me a comment and let me know what you think!**

**Quickly the ages of the characters!**

**Aang & Toph: 19**

**Sokka, Suki, Nikko, Jet and Zuko: 23**

**Katara, Azula & Jin: 21**

**Iroh and Ozai...well I didn't really know their ages to begin with so yea...Ozai early 40's (mainly because I think he had Zuko when he was in his late teens) Iroh late 40's early 50's.  
**

* * *

They made their way through the palace tunnels, away from the party, hidden from the guests' view and made it out into the upper ring of Ba Sing Se.

Instead of taking Appa, they walked through the city, protected by their abilities and experience should things go wrong. Hopefully everything would run smoothly, but then again there was no telling what might happen. After all, they didn't even know their friend had risen from the dead, let alone what sort of company he surrounded himself by.

Sokka was the first to begin directing everyone, he had mapped out the city and figured there were only a few places Zuko would go, if he had his memory, which if he sought out his sister then of course he had to have some inclination as to who he was.

"Alright, there is really only one place Zuko and Katara would go that is outside the palace walls. They would go somewhere where they knew someone, where they felt safe and away from prying eyes...especially with this sort of situation. I say we go to Iroh's teashop which is here," his tan finger skimmed over the map, pointing to a small sector of the city, "and see if he knows anything. If they haven't gone to see Iroh, then perhaps he might know where Zuko would go if in Ba Sing Se."  
Everyone agreed and began to make their way through the upper ring in silence.

* * *

They sat together round one of the teashop's tables, Zuko described his encounter he had with Yue three years ago to Iroh and then the one he had with her tonight. Katara had told Zuko that Iroh had ventured into the spirit world once and if there was someone, other than the Avatar that could help him discover this vile spirit, Iroh would be the one to speak with.

But Iroh truly had no set idea as to what evil spirit would trade a man's soul for the life and memories of another man. What kind of spirit would stoup so low that they would trade off a man's soul for whatever it was he desired? It was truly a sick thing to think of, but he had to listen even further still.

Katara soon began to tell Iroh of her encounter with the Moon Spirit and he began to wonder why the young goddess would even bother bringing life back to his nephew.

Zuko stared down at his tea, watching as the steam billowed upward mixing with the air in strange and exotic ways, his eyes never left the brown liquid as he spoke, "When I had first encountered her, she told me that it was for the love of a very dear friend did she bring me back, but also because she felt a sense of love and honor towards my previous life..." he shrugged taking a sip of the tea, as the glass slowly went back down towards the table, his eyes made a connection with Katara's, he could see every emotion that raged within her and knew that though she was calm and endearing on the outside, inside she was like a tsunami raging wildly, "but then, when we met again she said it was because of Katara that she brought me back. She said that the pain she had seen Katara suffer through made her want to do something. But I guess things didn't turn out the way they were supposed to," he glanced over at Iroh, nodding slightly, "as we told you, some other spirit countered my rebirth, stealing my memories..." his eyes lowered back down, staring at the dark liquid once more, "my very essence."

Reaching out, Katara's slender hand grasped hold of one of his that cradled the teacup, stroking the outer flesh with the pad of her thumb. She wanted to say something that would comfort him, something that would make things better but she couldn't find the words to even begin. She knew that he knew her situation in a sense. Here he was, the man she had loved and was willing to give her entire life to, sitting drinking tea with her after he had died three years earlier and has no true memory of her whatsoever. It was painful for her to come to terms with such things, but she had to. This wasn't some fairytale where everything in life would be perfect. If it were, she wouldn't have let his memories be tainted, nay, she wouldn't have allowed him to die.

The moment her eyes had fallen on his dead corpse, she felt everything within her scream out to the spirits. She felt her blood drain from her body, life fleeting rapidly. Her sight began to blur as she stumbled to the ground, cradling his dead body in her arms. She swore that she would kill whoever did this to him...but they never found his killer and to her that seemed worse that his death. She couldn't avenge him, she couldn't allow his soul to rest because his killer was still out there, living, whilst he was trapped between their world and the spirit world.

As they sat there in silence, a knocking reached their ears. Zuko's head shot upward, snapping sharply towards the door, his laxed grip on Katara's hand suddenly tightened. Fear consumed him. How did they find them?

Iroh saw the tension written all over his nephew's face, with a simple gesture he rose, "Hide in the back, I will tell you when it is safe." They hadn't yet told Iroh why Zuko was in the city and why there was such distress dwelling within them. They figured they would leave that part out, but if it was who they thought it might be, there was no way in hiding the truth from the old general.

Katara and Zuko quickly shot up from their seats, Zuko pulling Katara down the small hall and back into the kitchen where he shut the small door that separated the shop from the brewing station.

Zuko pressed himself against the door, his ear pressing into the thin wooden board that separated him from the general who was his uncle, waiting and listening.

* * *

Slowly Iroh opened the door, expecting some rather strange looking fellows with clubs and knifes, prepared to kill his nephew and Katara. But instead he saw familiar faces that also brought great joy to his heart.

"Finally old man, we've been knocking for hours!" Toph blurted out as she pushed her way through the group.

Iroh merely chuckled as he opened the door further, allowing everyone to enter, "Sorry to have kept you waiting," he stated softly, watching as the youthful faces blur past him. Finally his golden eyes set on another face, Ozai's face and he could see all the pent up emotions swirling within his magnificent orbs. This must be taking a grave toll on him, for he knew it was taking one on him as well.

After everyone had finally entered, Iroh glanced around outside before slowly shutting the door, locking it from the inside.

"So where are they?" Sokka asked.

"Yea, where are they at? Snoozels over here hasn't shut up about them missing since we left the palace!" Toph injected, thrusting her thumb towards Sokka's direction.

Everyone chimed in agreeing, Kui and Ozai however remained silent.

* * *

In the back room, Katara could hear the loud ruckus of Toph's sarcastic voice, the deep growl of her brother's and the various other voices that rang familiarity in her ears. Her heart leapt for joy at the sound and she couldn't help but thrust the door open, and lung into her unprepared brother's arms.

"Sokka!" she breathed out helplessly, "I've missed you so much!" her eyes were clamped shut, her grip was tight and she pulled herself deeper into his returning embrace.

Looking down, after nearly falling Sokka's face softened as he wrapped his arms around his little sister, "Katara," he whispered, resting his head atop hers, "you're ok," his eyes shut softly as he held onto her. It had been over a year since they had last seen one another, and to Sokka, that was far too long.

* * *

He had tried to stop her, he recognized the voices as well but he wasn't yet ready to go off gallivanting out the door. And she had been so fast too. Without hesitation did she fly from their hidden position, the joy and excitement written all over her features. Curiosity got the better of him, in a sly yet shy movement, he slipped from the room, pressing himself against the door, seeing the scene before him.  
People surrounded Katara, all embracing and chatting away. Tears filled most of their eyes, especially the women...all but one and the only man who seemed to have teared up was one that looked much like Katara.

'Must be her brother,' Zuko mused to himself.

For a moment he waited, watching as the friends and family reunited in what seemed like a very long time before he decided to approach, seeking out Katara for guidance.

* * *

"Where have you been? We've been going crazy looking for you!" Sokka demanded as everyone began questioning her.

Katara sighed, she was about to speak before Aang stepped in, "Yea! We were worried sick about you Katara!"

"Don't disappear like that on us!" Suki snapped out in worry.

She looked at the only three people who hadn't said anything, Toph crossed her arms shrugging, "As long as you know what you're doing, I don't care what you do," this made Katara smile. She knew deep deep...very deep down Toph cared.

Ozai was the next one who sighed before speaking, "It worried me greatly Katara," he began, slowly making his way through her friends, pulling her into him for a soft hug, "I've already lost one child," he looked down, his eyes watering slightly, "I do not wish to lose another," he whispered, hugging her tighter, "you're like a daughter to me Katara, and the thought of losing another child is unbearable."

Katara hugged him back with great emotion. After Zuko's death, Ozai had taken it pretty hard. There was nothing she nor Azula or even Iroh could do to bring some form of comfort or joy to his heart. But one day, as if like all others in their time, he climbed out of the dark depressing cell he had locked himself away in and was back on his feet, back on top of the world making it far better than anyone could have imagined.

She watched as the few years passed, watched how he had done so much in honor of his son and late wife and knew that it was all still very hard for him. But then again, it was hard for everyone. Katara knew all along that Ozai was a strong individual, but only after he not only carried his burdens, but the burdens of his nation and her own, did she realize that she had to make herself stronger for him. She needed to help him as much as he needed to help her. And so their father daughter relationship began to flourish. All along, since that fateful day that their lives were entwined together, they had this form of bond, but only after Zuko's death did it really begin to blossom.

Suddenly Katara's eyes shot wide open as her head was pressed into Ozai's chest, 'Zuko,' she thought as she pulled away.

* * *

From where he stood, concealed in the shadows, Zuko could see everything. He watched how the man, who Katara had claimed was his father, embrace her and whisper soft words in her ears. He saw the fear and turmoil written on his face and knew that Katara obviously meant a great deal to him and he wondered how this man, his father would react to seeing him.

Then he saw her pull away, as if suddenly realizing something. She turned slowly, her eyes grazing the shadows that concealed him and it was there that he saw her soft yet timid smile, that look in her eye that dazzled him and the a pleading feature, asking him, no begging him to come to her.

With a deep sigh, he hesitated at first, his eyes gazing down at his feet then back up towards the group that surrounded Katara, the only other person he truly knew and began to walk forward.

Once his body emerged from the shadows, the streaming light poured down on him slowly revealing first his feet, slowly crawling up his legs to his torso and then to his face. No one yet turned to see him, only Ozai, Iroh and Katara saw him approach.

With a raspy and unsure voice Zuko called for Katara softly, "Katara?"

Their faces turned at his voice, all eyes were wide in shock and memorization, but there was something else, something he couldn't quite place. A look they all beheld, was it of fear? Of unknowing? It was a look that he had not once seen truly before except for when he had first met Katara and Iroh and it was a look that betrayed everything within him. He was raised a stone cold killer, death in the form of a man and yet, every time he saw said look, he wanted to everything within his power to still their faces, bring peace to their souls...but something deep down told him it would take a long time.

Katara pushed her way through her stunned friends outstretching her hand towards Zuko, her eyes pleading him to take hold of hers. And so he did, his own eyes still racing between the faces before him.

With a heavy sigh she pulled him towards her and the others, turning around slowly she could see the expressions their faces wore and she knew this was going to be a long and difficult night.

With a deep breath she locked gazes with the others, she could feel Zuko move forward a bit more, pressing his chest into her back and gripping tightly on her hand as if he feared she would suddenly disappear.

"I think you all should sit down," she began, looking slightly over her shoulder as she heard Zuko swallow hard, "there are some things we need to discuss."

With her arms crossed Toph snarled as she glanced Zuko over, "Ya think?"

* * *

An hour passed, Katara was the one who spoke the most catching the attention of everyone in the group here and there, but most of the time they were all staring at Zuko. He understood that this would be odd, let alone awkward for him, but he also knew that this wouldn't settle over easily with his past life's friends. They stared at him plainly, trying to tell themselves over and over that he was nothing but a figure of their imagination, a hallucination but the scary truth was that he was real. The way they stared at him made him very uncomfortable and he wished they would stop, but the one that unnerved him the most was the one who he depicted as Katara's brother. There was just a look in his eyes that made Zuko crazy, and finally he snapped.

"What are you looking at?" he snarled, quickly rising, pressing the chair backwards with his legs. His hands bore down on the table and he leaned forward towards Sokka who still stared at him with the same look in his eyes.

Sokka rose slowly, "What am I looking at?" he asked incredulously at first, "What am I looking at? Geeze I don't know," he began to walk around the table, "how about I'm looking at a dead man!"

"Sokka!" Katara stepped in, rising to become level with the two young men.

But he did not listen, instead he forced his hand out and into her face, silencing her without touching her. He could feel her stubborn breath on his palm, but he did not care, "Three years ago, a great man died. Slain by someone who saw him as nothing but a dog! Killed him like one to! Do you know who it was?" Sokka asked, anger flowing through him as he recalled that night.

Zuko shook his head, his eyes slackening from their narrowed gaze as he turned to face Sokka, "No."

Sokka snickered, "Neither do we, but what we do know was that it was someone he knew, someone he was familiar with. And whoever that was, killed him. He trusted them and they killed him!" his heart was beginning to pound wildly, "And now you're telling me, that Yue, my ex-wife brought you back to life with the help of Agni and to do what? Huh, to do what?"

Zuko finally had enough, he hated the fact that he was causing this man such pain by reopening a wound that should have been sealed, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't tell the spirits what they could and could not do.

"To kill the one responsible for my murder!" Zuko was heaving by this point, he was angry with himself for allowing himself to die, but what was worse, that he was allowing himself to cause these people, these people who were once his friends terrible pain. It pained him greatly yet he couldn't understand why at first. But he knew that deep down, he knew who they were and remembered the relationships they shared, but at face value he couldn't remember to save his life.

"Because my murderer has taken my memories! They control me like I were their puppet," he pressing his digits into his chest, "you think it's hard enough for you to stand here and look at a man who should be dead, rotting in some grave! Well how do you think I feel?" Zuko asked, "I cannot tell enemy from friend, I cannot remember anything from my life before three years ago, I cannot even recall my own birthday!" he paused shortly, sighing in defeat, "I didn't even know who I was until a few hours ago."

Sokka as well as the others were taken back by his outburst, but few understood where he was coming from. Aang especially.

"Look," the Avatar rose, giving his judgment on the situation, "it's been a long day, let alone a long evening. Let's call it a night and get some well needed rest. In the morning we can discuss this matter once our heads have been cleared and put at ease."

With that, it was done.

* * *

**So yea, I had to have Aang step in and be all Avatar stuff...in a sense. Tell me what you think!**


	72. Death's Calling Chapter 7

**AN: Alright, thus far this story has moved a bit slow for my taste, but I figured everything needed to be in order. Now, this is where things are going to start happening. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. **

**Oh and also, I know it's really really short, but there is a reason! Trust me! Ok, now enjoy!  
**

* * *

Zuko paced the floor of his room, back and forth, back and forth. Sweat had gathered at his brow, his bare chest trickled with small beads as it heaved up and down. He had meditated after his confrontation with the Water Tribe Chief and had come to clear his thoughts. Just when he thought he could get away from it all, escape into the darkest void of his mind, memories taunted him. One in particular came to him.

* * *

Flashback:

He was running, running through what seemed to be a palace of sorts. Everything was red; walls crumbled around him, the earth shook with sunder. He was running, looking for someone and in the distance behind him, he could hear voices calling to him, telling him to turn back, that the path ahead was caving in and he would surly die.

Was this the scene of his death?

Continuing down the treacherous corridor he swung into a room finding two figures enthralled in an epic fight to the death, one was a woman, the other a man. He tried to make out their faces but couldn't. Then he found himself shielding three women and a white flame billow out towards his face. A searing pain hit him like a tidal wave along the left side of his face, the smell of burnt flesh entered his senses as he inhaled deeply and suddenly he was pushed back into reality.

He sat there heaving as his hand ran through his hair, his eyes fluttered for a moment.

What the hell happened?

Reaching up, his fingers trailed along the left cheek bone, around his eye then back across his ear. Even now, even after retreating from his thoughts he could still feel the sting of the past.

End of flashback

* * *

Finally after pacing his room for what seemed like hours, Zuko calmly sat down on the edge of his bed, allowing his hands to engulf his face.

* * *

Sokka couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned violently in bed, jolting Suki from her slumber.

Her dark locks trickled down her back as she turned on her side, facing Sokka's broad bare back as he sat on the edge of the bed.

With an apathetic look she sat up, pulling the covers to her chest and reaching out, running her pale hand across his back, "Hey," she whispered, "you want to talk about it?" she knew what was bothering him, but realized that he seemed to have taken everything a bit harder than the rest of them.

It wasn't that none of them cared for Zuko, nor did any of them love or share a strong personal bond with Zuko like Katara did, it was just the fact that Sokka had grown rather close to the prince and looked at him as if he were family. Granted, it took Sokka a long time to even begin to like the firebender when they had first met, but over time they became close friends and soon, they would have become brothers.

Looking slightly over his shoulder, Sokka sighed as she shook his head, "No, I'm fine," he lied. In truth he wasn't fine, inside he was falling apart more rapidly than he thought and he couldn't understand it.  
Zuko was his best friend, he was his little sister's love and he was a great man. But he wasn't the most important thing in Sokka's life...so why was he so much more bothered by his death, let alone his rebirth than all the others?

But before he really had the chance to answer his own mind boggling question, Suki interrupted his thoughts, her hand gripping his shoulder with a slight pressure, "No you're not," her voice was firm but at the same time gentle and sweet, her hand maneuvered round his shoulder up to his face, gripping his chin turning him to face her, "talk to me."

* * *

The moon was full, the night was young. An emptiness surrounded her as she lay there, starring mindlessly up at the ceiling.

About an hour ago she received word that Kaji, or should she say, Zuko had disappeared with the Water Tribe Ambassador that he was sent to kill. This displeased her greatly and she knew she had to move quickly.

Looking down at her palm, a scar faintly glowing ember white along her flesh stood out in the darkness. The shape was that of an ancient symbol of death, the binding contract between her and the demon she had sold her soul to. She knew that if Zuko was with the Ambassador that he would begin digging around in his past, he would try to regain all that was stolen long ago but she knew fate had something far better in mind.

She would change their destinies, she would undo what had been done and she would set a new order to the world with the man she had so desired and loved by her side. She would rip apart the very fabrics of time to get what she so rightly deserved and finally exact a revenge so sweet against the one who stole her love from her all those years ago that would make even the evilest of spirits cringe.

With a twisted smile on that beautiful face, she slept through the night, plotting every move. By midnight tomorrow, time would have unraveled to the very beginning, where it all began.

* * *

**Ah, so what do you think will happen? Who do you think this person is? Tell me what you think! **


	73. Death's Calling Chapter 8

**So sorry about the lateness of updating! I was having a mental block, not really a writers block but a mental block which bugged me greatly! So here is the next chapter, read and enjoy and hey, let me know what is on your minds!**

* * *

The wind carelessly flapped in through the open window, dancing across his bare porcelain chest sending sensational chills down his spine, waking him from his slumber.

Sitting up in a semi groggy state, Zuko ran his fingers through his hair gazing around with a glazed look. Something had woke him, but it didn't seem to matter. With a loud yawn and an arch of his limbs he flopped back down onto his bed, stretching and maneuvering around until he found a comfortable position once more.

* * *

The night had been long and uneventful...well the portion where everything seemed to simmer down and everyone decided to take to their beds. She sat there silently gazing out her room window, looking up at the moon and stars, enjoying how the dark painted canvas was lit by millions of little orbs and one massive one that was an earthly representation of her friend Yue, Spirit of the Moon.

With a deep sigh she took a deep breath as the wind picked up, ruffling through her hair, fluttering her night gown somewhat. Her eyes were closed gently, but once they opened, the midnight sky reflected in them like they were pools of crystal clear water. Beautiful, absolutely beautiful.

She had sat here a good portion of the night pondering on the turn of events today had brought her. In one day she managed to recover the love of her life, but also find that where there is happiness, darkness thrives. She tried to understand how someone could be so vile, so evil to want and steal Zuko's life from him, his memories, everything that made him who he was. It was not that without his memories would she love him any less, it was just a sorrowful thought to think that he was never going to be the same old Zuko she remembered.

But she didn't want to admit defeat when they had barely just begun. She wanted to help Zuko more than anything. But where would they start? What would lead them?

With such questions unanswered on her mind Katara prayed a silent prayer to Yue before slipping into bed, preparing for the long day ahead.

* * *

She rose with sun...normally, but today she rose especially before. Time was fleeting and there was still so much ground to cover before nightfall. Since she was no longer in the Fire Lord's graces, let alone with the Water Tribe Ambassador at his side, she could not request for transportation by war balloon, so she had to do with eel hounds. They were after faster on land and in water than any other creature known to man...other than a flying sky bison, which she did not have at her leisure. So, eel hounds would have to do.

They had made their way through the mountain pass of Bi Long and would soon come to the port of Sozin where they would make their way across the waters to the Earth Kingdom. Seeing how her companions were anything but incompetent fools, it was going to be a long journey.

* * *

"So, where do we start?" Toph exclaimed as she flopped down at one of the various tables the tea shop had to offer.

Iroh with a cheeky smile poured her some tea, then gently held it out allowing the earthbender to take it, "Well, we need the others here first before we start making plans," he chided coyly.

Toph only smiled as she sipped on her tea, watching as the steam rolled upwards towards the air, "Whatever," she gurgled as the tea slid down her throat.

* * *

Zuko had woken early. He sat in the middle of his room, window panes open waiting for the sun to rise. Normally he rose with the sun, but today something stirred him, called to him forcing him to wake far earlier than expected. It seemed like he had waited an hour before actual sunlight reflected off his chest allowing him to welcome the morning sun into the new day.

With a deep breath he placed his palms together and began breathing evenly, in and out, ying and yang, concentrating on the heat, the warmth, the small flickering flame he had lit on the tiny wick of the candle before him. As he breathed, so did the flame. As he stilled, his flame did so as well.

For several moments during his meditation, he surrounded himself by all the events that lead to this moment trying to better understand them for himself. How could his life, in the blink of an eye suddenly change before him? How could he be something other than what he obviously is not and how could he be surrounded by people who knew everything about 'him' but knew nothing of him at all?

He knew right now he made utterly no sense whatsoever, but that was just it. None of this made sense and yet it did all at the same time. Now that he knew the truth behind who he was, now that he was given the opportunity to unlock the years worth of memories that had been shrouded in darkness, locked away in the very void of his mind. Finally he was going to understand everything about who he was...or is and the thought frightened him, but yet at the same time overjoyed him. He saw the people who had filled blissful years in his life and knew that whatever memories he had with them...especially Katara and her brother, that they would be joyful, awkward but happy memories.

When he saw such raw and enraged emotions emitting from Sokka...or at least he thought that's what his name was, he sensed a passionate friend and an abandonment that was not easily forgivable. Though his death truly wasn't his fault...or was it?

So many questions and very little answers, at least until he was able to regain his memory back.

Knock. Knock.

Someone knocked at his door. Turning his head slightly around he saw it ease open slowly, four tan fingers sprawling across the wood softly and he smiled. It was Katara.

Standing he made for the door to greet her, his hand grazed over hers sending a surge of electrical shocks throughout his nerve endings and he jolted back slightly smiling as he heard her react as well. A smile splayed across his lips as he reached for the door again, just hearing her voice suddenly filled him with happiness and at first he thought it was weird, but now, sense he learned that they were lovers, he had to come to accept it...and it seemed easier done as well as said. This is what truly unnerved him.

How could he come to accept everything that had happened in the last day with such ease?

Katara stared at him hesitantly as he stared at her intently, obviously off in his own thoughts. But when she cleared her throat softly, she watched his eyes refocus on her features and soften slightly in her presence.

"Katara," her name came out in more of a formidable question rather than a hello, which was not what he intended whatsoever.

Zuko watched as she looked down at her feet, one arm crossed over her chest grasping hold of the other as it hung at her side. Her rich, dark chocolate curls gathered round her shoulders, pulled halfway up in a bun. She was still wearing the gown from last night which told Zuko one of two things. Either she was up all night thinking, wondering about her quarters, or she fell vast asleep after the confrontational meeting with her brother and friends. He picked option A.

"Good morning," the words flew from his lips uncontrollably. He despised utter silence, so he decided to move the conversation along.

With that Katara's eyes locked on him, a smile on her face, pink tints running across her cheeks, "Uh, right, morning," she breathed out, her hand now caressing the base of her neck as her gaze averted from him. He knew something was on her mind and he knew that revolved around him.

Edging closer to her, he held out a hand as he began running his fingers through the back portion of his hair, "Is there something you needed?"

She looked away for a moment, then fisted one hand, punching him lightly in the stomach, her eyes locked on his toned core.

The punch didn't hurt him, it was more of a formidable barrier between the two of them and obviously she wasn't as comfortable now as she was last night when the rush of things consumed her.

She tried to speak, her eyes fluttered softly as the pad of her thumb rubbed against her fisted knuckles, "It's just," she paused, biting her lip somewhat, "last night I wasn't all myself," her crystal pools shifted up to Zuko's face, "you died three years ago and now, now you're here and it's great," she corrected, "but it's going to take some getting use to...for a while."

At least she was being honest.

Zuko nodded, his gaze rested on her fisted hand that stayed firm to his core and cupped it with one of his own, "I understand. This isn't easy for me either," his thumb traced her own as he sighed, then pulled away slowly, "before last night, I was a whole other person. I had friends and comrades and..." he paused, suddenly remembering one important person, he turned sharply hissing under his breath as he gazed out the window. How could he have forgotten about her?

How could he have been so consumed by everything that was happening to him to not even think of the reactions she would have, let alone the affects all this would have on her? Could he even leave her for Katara, who he 'destined' to be with? Crap!

A light touch grazed his shoulder, he spun quickly around to see Katara standing behind him, a concerned look overtook her delicate and blissful features. He hated seeing this, and yet again he didn't understand why he should care...but he did.

"And what Zuko?" her voice wrenched his heart like his hand squeezing hers.

With a deep breath he breathed out softly, "My Fiancé."

Katara's hand slipped through his as it slackened, her body moving backwards rappidly until she collided with his door...how did that get shut??

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was engaged?!

* * *

Katara went flying through the door, ignoring the pleadings that echoed down the hall from Zuko's room. She couldn't believe that he was engaged to another woman! She understood the basis of how he could have fallen for another because he did not know of his past but now, now he was aware of everything and still he would return his feelings to the other woman? Her mind was spinning out of control and she knew she probably overreacted...or was about to anyways but she couldn't stop herself. The shock was to great and she couldn't see Zuko with any other than her. Sure it sounded selfish but that was how it was meant to be, she and he together, forever. If he hadn't of died, they would be married happily with perhaps the starting of a family of their own. But fate wasn't kind then and certainly not now. The instant she was given relief, one problem stormed her followed by another. Was there no end to the misery she would suffer through before things were finally back to the way they were meant to be?

With a forceful shove she slammed the front door of the teashop open, storming angrily out into the street. Why she felt compelled to have her moment out here was beyond her, normally she disagreed to public confrontation but at the moment she didn't care. She knew that when he told her she would flee, she knew that when she fled he would follow close behind to smooth things out...it was in his nature...or it use to be. Perhaps this Zuko was nothing like the one she knew and loved, maybe he would never be like the one she knew and loved, but she had to try, she had to give it her all but with another woman involved it would complicate things far worse than she had already imagined.

Her hands ran up to the top of her hair line, massaging around her skull and temples. Taking a few deep breaths she turned back to the teashop to see him standing there in the doorway with that apathetic look he always gave her when things were rocky. She couldn't stay mad at him for something that truly wasn't his fault and she knew it, but the idea of him being with another woman made her blood boil to an uncontrollable level.

Now that she ranted to herself all the way down her and had a moment or two to take in some fresh air she felt vulnerable, she felt embarrassed for storming out on him like that and further more, people were beginning to stare as she stood there in her delicately frumppled ball gown kicking away at imaginary things and sighing and heaving weirdly. A light blush painted across her cheeks as she crossed her arms around her chest.

"Sugar Queen! Get your butt inside!" Toph's loud command bellowed throughout the upper ring from within the teashop. Katara looked up, her eyes grazing over Zuko's shoulder to see Toph standing behind him a ways, her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed into a serious and dangerous fashion. Zuko too looked back to see her standing there and wasn't spared her wrath.

"That goes for you too Sparky! Look at you! You both look like you rolled out of bed! Geeze!" she turned away her hands flying up in the air, "I'm surrounded by morons!"

Katara saw Zuko pulled his head back increduiously, even though he had died three years ago and just now popped up in her life she still treated him like the old days. Fiery attitude and demanding. Katara smiled somewhat now that she was calmed down and began to make her way towards the door.

But before she could slip past Zuko he turned his attention back towards her, a frown on his face, "Hold on a second," he pulled the door closed behind him, moving forward somewhat.

Suddenly some of her spiteful attitude came back, her arms crossed over her chest unconsciously and she slanted in her position somewhat, "What?" she snapped.

Zuko was taken back by her bitterness and knew that this was very difficult for her, and by telling her that he was seeing someone didn't make matters any better, "Look, I...I'm sorry. I didn't expect to have my life thrown all haywire and have everything I've ever know be a lie. It's hard for me too," he paused seeing her features soften somewhat, "and I'm sorry that I'm making you feel...put aside, but I need to sort my own things. I need to tell Mai what's happened and find a way to work things out and--"

Suddenly Katara stopped him, her hand silencing him and the look of her eyes darkening scarred him, "Wait," she inched closer, "did you just say Mai?" he nodded, her eyes widened, "Mai is your fiance?" again he nodded.

Katara pulled away, grabbing his arm dragging him into the teashop, "Guys!" she screamed frantically.

Things were beginning to fall into place.

* * *

**He's engaged?! And to Mai?! Say what, say what?? I find that when I just allow the story to write itself, I surprise even myself! **


	74. Death's Calling Chapter 9

**AN: Ok so I'm not gonna complain on how I only got a review or two, but I would truly love to hear from the hundreds of you who read this story every time it pops up on the updated list of stories. But enough about that. Here is the next chapter, please enjoy and the first 5 people who I have never heard from reviews, they will be the ones to receive the next two chapters before I even post them! So enjoy and review!**

* * *

Sokka paced the floor of the teashop as the others sat around exchanging unsure glances back and forth. All but Zuko knew what was going on.

"Ok, so let me get this straight," he began, his tan arm extended outward towards Zuko, "he's dating the woman who tried to steal him away from you," he then flung it over to Katara, "when you were a concubine in the palace and you're," back to Zuko, "telling me that you've been together ever since two years ago, and you say," again to Katara, "that this woman knows him," back to Zuko, "and you think," his finger slid in Katara's direction, "that she is the one who killed him three years ago?"

"Is that what you're telling me?" he asked in a squirrely tone.

Katara nodded and Zuko shook his head.

"Look, that's crazy!" Zuko shot up from his chair.

"Even if what you say is true, Mai loves me and would never kill me!" this was getting ridiculous. First he's really a dead prince brought back to life, now his girlfriend is a psycho killer. What's next?

Katara couldn't believe that he was doubting all that was before him, "How can you say that?" she asked, rising herself to face him head on.

"She was there, in the palace with me over five years ago! She knew who you were and she despised me for receiving your affection," Katara's voice began to grow, "Mai knows who you really are, she knows what you've done, where you come from. She knows who we are," she gestured to everyone in the room, then pointed a finger towards her chest, "and she's the one who sent you out here to kill me," the thought suddenly dawning on her, it was Mai, it had to be, "didn't she?"

Zuko's eye slowly fell downward, his body following suit as he plopped down in the chair, "Look, I just, I can't bring myself to see that Mai is the one who did all this," he looked up at the others that surrounded him, their eyes gleaming with something he couldn't quite place, but it left an eery feeling in his gut, "if you knew her the way I know her, you'd understand."

Unbelievable! How could he not see the truth when it's slapping him right across the face!

* * *

Aang sat there silently observing everything that was being said. He was the peace maker of the group...of the whole world actually and it was his job to settle things, but to get the facts straight first. He needed to talk with Zuko, he needed to fully understand the situation and see if it were possible that this 'Mai' character was some poor unfortunate soul that is being mistaken for the other 'Mai' that Katara has a vendetta with.

Slowly rising he sighed, catching everyone's attention, "I think Zuko and I need to talk," his grey eyes narrowed softly as he looked his fellow comrades in the eyes, "alone, please."

Everyone wanted to argue, everyone wanted to demand that they be present for the conversation but knew that it would be futile to argue with the Avatar. So, begrudgingly they agreed, leaving both Zuko and Aang in the main sector of the teashop, alone.

With a soft smile on his face Aang motioned for Zuko to follow, his voice was calming and steady as he spoke, "Come Zuko, walk with me," it wasn't really a request but more of a demand in a nicer tone that most come in and Zuko knowingly obliged.

* * *

The two entered the streets of Ba Sing Se in silence, walking down the stone pathways as the Earth Kingdom city was coming to life.

Vendors along the street sides opened their shops, their cheerful bright faces and happy voices calling any and all to view their goods. Children running around in their school robes, having a moment or two of fun as the steadily made their way to the school yards. Parents conversing quietly with one another as they walked their rambunctious children to school and the everyday bustle of people flowing about the streets.

It was a beautiful day in Ba Sing Se.

A vendor adjacent of where the two young men had been walking was selling delicious, plump fruits. Many in which caught the young Avatar's eye.

"One mango please," he requested, the vendor bowed humbly as he recognized the blue tipped arrow that ran down Aang's forehead.

"An honor it is to have the Avatar browse at my shop," the vendors voice quivered slightly as he handed the mango over. As Aang handed him his pay, the vendor scrunched his nose and nodded politely, "A gift for you my lord."

With a raised brow Aang nodded, then lead Zuko onward.

He began slicing the fruit in two with his airbending, something he had always found entertaining and began to pull the seeds from the core.

Zuko watched hesitantly as the walked, weaving through the crowd.

"What do you know about me Zuko?" Aang asked softly.

Taken back by his question Zuko summoned all the information he had learned about the young Avatar before speaking, "You were only a boy when your people were attacked and killed. You disappeared when you were 12 never to be seen again for over a hundred years. You were found by two watertribe siblings and trained with great masters for four years. Then at the age of 16 you took down the Fire Lord and restored balance to the world."

Spoken like a book.

Aang sighed as he continued to pluck the seeds from the fruit, "That's good for a summative," he smiled as he glanced over at Zuko, "but let me tell you some things that you won't find in any report, that you won't read in any book."

Zuko slowed down somewhat as he listened to the Avatar speak, "When I was twelve years old, the monks came to me telling me that I was the Avatar," he sighed, his fingers grazing the fruit, soaked in its supple juices, "I was afraid and to be honest, I never wanted to be the Avatar," again his gaze sought out Zuko's face, he could see confusion written all over but he went on.

"I had been raised by Monk Gyatso, he was a great mentor and a father like figure to me. The council believed that I was too attached to him and that our relationship would interfere with my training as the Avatar. So, they were going to separate me from my guardian and it took a toll on me."

He lead Zuko to a small area, backed into several buildings. A fountain with lamps surrounding the outer periphery secluded from the crowds, a place where they could talk.

Both sat down together on the outer edge of the fountain, continuing their talk, "When I heard this, I did the only thing I could think of," he paused, the sheer memory of his betrayal still wrenching a pain in his heart, "I ran away."

Without even thinking, Zuko breathed outwardly, "Why?"

Aang looked at him, then cast his gaze downwards, "Because I thought that if I ran away from my problems, then I wouldn't be haunted by them," he shrugged his shoulders, "but I was wrong."

Taking the Avatar's words incorrectly Zuko snapped backwards, his eyes narrowed, "I'm not running away, I'm just...confused!" he corrected.

Giving him a calming look, Aang to a bite into one half of the mango, it's supple juices leaking slowly from the wound he had inflicted with his teeth, "I never said you were, you are the one who jumped to that conclusion Zuko. Not I."

This made the young firebender feel quite ridiculous. With a deep breath he apologized and asked that Aang continue.

"As I ran away, storm clouds gathered. The monks believed that storm clouds represented hardship and troubled times ahead...and it was true."

There was a bit of silence between them as Aang once again took a bite out of the mango, this time offering Zuko the other half, "Here," who took it with thanks.

"Then one of the most terrifying things happened to me. My bison Appa and I got caught in the storm. The sheer force of it threw Appa out of control and into the ocean," Aang shrugged, "something happened and I was frozen in a block of ice for the next hundred years."

Zuko listened intently as he took a small chunk out of his half of the mango, wiping the juices away as they slowly leaked through the corners of his lips, "I would imagine."

Aang nodded, "Next thing I knew I was waking up to Katara's smiling, yet amazed face as she pulled me from the iceberg one hundred years later. It was only after meeting her and Sokka, who I might add wasn't too fond of me when we first met," Zuko gave him an incredulous look, but Aang nodded with a smile, "it's true! He thought I was some spy from the Fire Nation who happened to be floating around in a chunk of ice...sometimes he isn't all that bright."

Both laughed heartedly at Aang's joke but then the conversation turned serious once more.

"After I had learned everything that had taken place in my absence, I knew I had to put an end to the tyranny that was caused because I was too afraid to face my destiny as the Avatar," Aang gazed out across the way, lifting his hand gently, lighting the candles that sat idle in the lanterns, "if I had accepted my fate, this war would never have happened the way it did and maybe things would be different," he mumbled.

Zuko, for some odd reason couldn't believe what he was hearing from the young Avatar, he needed to set something straight with him, "What? How can you say that?" he demanded.

Aang looked over at him, his grey eyes filled with sorrow, "You're the Avatar and yes you ran away but if you hadn't, perhaps you would have died all those years ago with your people! Destiny brought you here, a hundred years later for a reason, because you were destined to end the war three years ago, not a hundred years ago."

A smile breeched Aang's features, "Thanks," he said softly, Zuko nodded in return.

"I mean, things don't just happen by coincidence, they happen because there is a reason to the madness of destiny. No matter how small or how great, everything falls into place because it was meant to be," suddenly his eyes grew wide and then a smirk splayed across his lips as he glared over at Aang, "you did that on purpose," he jokingly pushed Aang.

It was weird because he felt like he knew him, like he really knew him and messing with him didn't seem so foreign to him at this moment.

Aang merely shrugged his shoulders as he pushed himself off the fountains seating, "You're the one who said it, not me," he extended a hand out to Zuko, "just remember your words to me. Things happen for a reason, though we may not understand the madness to the spirits methods, they have a purpose."

Zuko sighed as he grabbed hold, "Yea, I'm right."

This reply received a small chuckle from Aang, "Yes you are. I told you my story to perhaps better open your eyes to your own situation. Katara says that Mai knew who you were all those years ago, there would be no way for her to forget who you are now. My gut tells me that if its your killer we're after, then I think we've already found her."

This wasn't something Zuko wanted to accept, but if Aang was right, which he was, then why did it feel so wrong?

"But what if she isn't the killer? What if it was someone else?"

Aang shook his head, "I doubt it, but it's possible. A man has many enemies when he turns against his nation for the better of the world."

Zuko gaped at him, then straightened himself out. He read the history about himself...spirits this was going to be weird, and knew that when _he _betrayed his nation there were many who sought for vengance and wished death upon him.

If Mai didn't do it, then who did? And if she did...why?

"Come on, lets head back," Aang called as he began to walk the stretch of the path that lead back out into the streets of Ba Sing Se.

Zuko shook his head slowly, ridding his thoughts from his mind at the moment and followed the Avatar. There was so much to think about and honestly so little time. But one thing was for sure, he needed to apologize to Katara. He hated hurting her, though he had only met her, but the thought made his heart ache with such fright that he didn't want to suffer through such things. But also because, though he only met her last night, he had tailed her for weeks, months even and began to grow on her little by little with each passing day without knowing. It was only after he had come face to face with her, touched her, he connected with her.

And he knew that it was a connection that would last him a lifetime.

* * *

**So what did you think of Aang and Zuko's moment? Tell me what you think. And like I said, if you haven't reviewed and your one of the first five to review, I will send you the next two chapters a week before I post them! So click the button below!**


	75. Author Note

**Alright guys. For those of you who were the first five to review on either DC or TCP will receive the next two chapters on Monday. There are a few of you who have already received the chapters yesterday so I hope you guys check your inbox's. For those of you who haven't yet received it, there is a reason. My laptop crashed for some unknown reason so yea. You will be getting it on Monday. Sorry about that guys! **

**And then for you other readers, I will be posting the next chapter on Friday of next week! **

**Alright, talk to you guys later!**

**-Turion  
**


	76. Death's Calling Author's Note

Hey everyone!

So, for those of you who I have talked with, great! For those of you that I have not talked with about your two chapter bonus that you get to read before everyone else, well then here we go.

For those of you who have received my email with the story inside, just send me a message saying you got it! But just incase here is the list of people!

The following people from both "The Concubine Princess" and "Death's Calling" were the first five to review!

**_PheonixWing1110,_** _**animezone, shiney32, WriteroftheRevolution, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, Diyak, Cerridwen17, Taiyamar, Watercrab and then there is an anonymous who calls themself Asdkf**_.

All of you please send me a message and I will send you the next chapter to "Death's Calling"

Thanks and I hope you all enjoy it...once I send it to you!


	77. Death's Calling Chapter 10

**AN: For those of you who have received this chapter due to your quick and inspiring reviews, please go ahead and place what you thought about this chapter on the review page. The second chapter will get sent to you as promised.**

**For those of you who have waited a while for this chapter, I'm sorry! Here it is and hey, tell me what you think and please, enjoy.**

* * *

Katara paced her room above the teashop, all the while concerning herself with the matters Aang and Zuko went off to discuss _alone_. She couldn't understand why Zuko was being so ignorant when the truth was starring him right in the face!

"Ugh! Men!" she shouted as she kicked the small nightstand that rested near her bedside. The structure rattled a bit, not too shaken, but shaken enough to dump her pitcher of water all over the floor, pooling before her feet.

Cursing softly under her breath she called the water up from the floor, then flung it carelessly into the pitcher before storming out her room door and down the hall.

Aang and Zuko had literally walked in the door when Katara began to enter the main room of the teashop. However, upon hearing their distant voices she quickly sucked back into the hall, pressing her ear against the door to hear their muffled conversation.

"Meditation always helps me clear my mind," Aang voiced his opinion, "besides I remember when we trained together, you were the one who said meditation was important for every bender. To have a clouded chi was to endanger yourself and others around you," Katara pressed the door forward slightly to see the two walking further into sight, the light poured down her face in a thin, fine line, "and perhaps when you're done, you should go talk with Katara."

Silence.

Katara's heart dropped at such brutal rejection and knew that everything that had happened had moved way too fast. She knew she couldn't expect him to fall head over heels for her after knowing her but a day, but she didn't think that he would continuously reject her openly.

But then he spoke, "Yea I should," then there was an elongated pause, "but I think it's best to wait until after she's cooled down."

Katara could hear Aang's chuckle and grumbled to herself. She wasn't hot, she was boiling! In the blink of an eye her future was taken from her and then suddenly slapped in her face. Only the man who she is to spend the rest of her life with is flaunting around with some…some whore that hated her from the very moment she had been introduced to her!

Why did life have to be so complex? Why couldn't it be simple and easy?

'Well for one thing Katara, that's not reality only a fantasy or a dream and secondly, everything would be boring!' she mused to herself.

With a heavy sigh she pulled away from the door and found herself climbing back up the stairs towards her room. Aang and Zuko's conversation was nothing more than muffled sounds to her ear until the faintly dissipated.

* * *

She had traveled all night and had been planning on traveling all day except they had arrived way before they had originally thought.

With a placid smirk she snapped the reigns to her eel hound, making a clicking noise with her tongue. The walls of Ba Sing Se were up ahead and she hadn't even eaten lunch yet. She was pleased with their progress and ordered her men in a silent command to follow. They still had yet to enter the city after all.

* * *

After the blow up that occurred earlier in the morning, Sokka and Suki had gone out to do some shopping, trying to raise their spirits…or at least Sokka's somewhat. Suki had told him that things would get better, that Aang was intelligent and would find a way to solve the issue at hand. But she chided him saying that patience was something he needed to rely on with a situation like this.

Grumbling as he perused the vendor stands, Sokka stated, "Patience is a virtue Suki," his hand reaching out at a small decorated pipe, "how much is this?" he asked the vendor, interrupting his and Suki's conversation at the moment.

"Three silver pieces good sir," the merchant replied.

Sokka dug his hand in his pocket, feeling around for the loose coins he carried around and pulled out a hand full.

A disarray mixture was cupped up in his hand; there were silver, gold, bronze and even some Water and Fire Nation currency. He swiveled his finger through the pile until he found three pieces, then handed them over to the merchant before walking away.

"A virtue that I don't have," he finished his sentence.

Suki weaved her arm through his pulling her head to his shoulder as she laughed lightly.

* * *

Zuko had spent a good deal of the morning on the rooftop of the teashop, Aang had accompanied him for a while in meditation before leaving quietly to go and speak with the Earth King.

From early morning to almost evening, Zuko steadied his breath, focused on the sun, the warmth that radiated off it, the rays that showered down evenly across the city and his bare chest. He focused on the wind as it ruffled his loose hair, the murmuring of the city below and the blissful calling of nature all around him that he had truly lost track of time.

When the dreams had first begun, he always found that meditation would calm him, would help him clear his mind enough to basically say that he was delirious and nothing more. But now, it just helped him relax because in all reality he was never crazy, the dreams he had weren't nightmares or things his mind made up. No, they were events, memories of his previous life and somehow, his memories were reaching out to him, telling him to look further…but he didn't know how, or if he could.

If Mai was behind everything then she was an amazing liar but the thought of her betraying him like that…like this, it made his blood boil to a whole other level. When he began thinking about it again, about everything that they had told him, about his conversation he had had with Aang, he realized something. They were all right.

But it was more than that, the fact that everything felt right when he was surrounded by these people, the fact that he felt like he knew them…when in all reality he did, but at the same time he truly didn't.

Needless to say, the entire situation was a confusing matter, but he knew what had to be done. If Mai was the one who did this to him…and Agni forbid she was, it meant that he would have to take her life in order to regain his very essence…and the thought disturbed him, but then again why should it? She was the one who killed him right? So why should he feel such anguish and disturbance when he thought of killing her? It's not like he hasn't killed people before…so why should this be any different?

'Because, you care for her,' a voice in his head chided, 'you would do anything for her. How could you think of killing her?' his eyes opened wide as he gazed around.

"What the?" his torso twisted around allowing him to see behind him, there was no one there. He thought that now he was definitely loosing his mind but at the moment he turned around, he was met with a face that startled him half to death…mainly because he did not expect to see someone there…hovering over him.

"Gahhh!" he practically yelled as he lost balance, leaning backwards.

A cool tan hand shot out, grasping hold of his arm pulling him upwards so that he faced them.

With a quick snatch of his arm he took a deep breath, gazing angrily at the woman before him, "Would you not do that!" he hissed.

A soft chuckle emanated from her lips as her hand came up covering the small smirk she wore.

Zuko scowled as he crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing dangerously now that she was laughing at him, "Sorry," she mumbled as she tried to rid the laughter from her voice.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Yue's blue orbs slowly narrowed, her laughter died and her aura darkened as she became serious, "I've come because I have learned of the spirit that has rolled the dice in this twisted game of fate my prince," her voice was cool and chilling, much like her element, but a hidden warmth seeped through.

This caught Zuko's attention. His resolve of being angry with her quickly melted away as he uncrossed his arms, leaning towards her a bit more, "Who?"

"The spirits name is –"

"ZUKO!" Suddenly his name was being called from below, bellowing outwardly and reaching his ears. The voice that called it was that of a male and it was not the Avatar. Getting up he gave Yue a pleading, 'Don't Go,' look before peering over the edge of the house to see Sokka standing there, his hands wrapped around his mouth.

"There you are!" he hollered, Zuko waved awkwardly as he glanced back to see Yue still there, a soft look of pain stretching across her beautiful face.

'What's that about?' he thought as he looked back down at Sokka.

"Hey, Katara's made dinner and said that it would be nice if I let you know…so you know," he shrugged his shoulders, then scratched the back of his head…this was really weird, "…dinner's ready now, so uh…yea."

Zuko smirked at the momentary conversation then nodded, "Ok, I'll be right down!" after he dealt with Yue.

But when he turned around, he saw an emptiness that now took the presence of where she sat and he felt his heart drop.

Had he done something?

Cursing under his breath he stood, walking to the spot above his balcony then dropped down, his back to the house and his front facing the city.

"It still hurts," a voice whispered to him.

Again he was taken by surprise and spun around to see Yue standing there, leaning against the wall next to the entrance of his room.

Tears glistened in the moon light, her eyes focusing on something in the afar distance, she licked her lips slowly, her voice quivered, "My heart," her hand reached upwards, stroking the tender flesh above her breasts, "it pounds furiously, but a pain so excruciating wraps around it to where I can hardly breathe," she paused, "it is such a mortal emotion," again she stopped, her hand guided up towards her face, wiping away the tears tenderly.

Zuko's brow furrowed, he tried to think of what she was talking about and then it hit him.

* * *

Flashback:

"And now you're telling me, that Yue, my ex-wife brought you back to life with the help of Agni and to do what? Huh, to do what?" Sokka demanded.

End of Flashback

* * *

After realizing what Sokka had yelled at him, Zuko approached her slowly, "You love him," he whispered.

Yue's eyes rose to meet his own and he knew that though she would deny it, her eyes told him everything.

With a deep sigh she straightened her posture before slipping into his room, sitting in a chair adjacent from the bed, "I did, once," she tried to sound cool and distant, but he knew that it was only a front.

"What happened?" he asked as he lowered himself slowly onto the bed's edge.

Yue crossed one leg over the other, she leaned herself back into the chair and pulled her arms across her chest as she threw her gaze at the balcony, "Death," her eyes turned stone cold as she glanced Zuko's way.

"What?" he asked surprised.

She seemed hesitant, like bringing up the past would tear open a healing wound, when in all reality it never healed, "We share a past prince," she began, "years ago, I was married to the Southern Water Tribes Prince, I was the Princess from the north. With our marriage our tribes were united under one rule," she paused, a soft smile etched across her lips, "we hated each other at first," she shrugged, "but after realizing that we would be stuck with one another for the rest of our lives, we began to learn to love one another."

Zuko merely nodded, wishing to hear the spirit's tale.

"Sokka, Katara's brother is now the leader of the Joined Water Tribes. He was so when he traveled the world with Avatar Aang in order to restore peace and balance to the world."

There was silence.

"Katara and I traveled with them the instant Aang was discovered. We trained him in every possible way we could," she removed some hair from her face, "at the time we taught him combat fighting, which was Sokka's specialty and waterbending which was something Katara and I had mastered at a very young age."

"I see," he stated, trying to let her know that he was listening.

Yue's eyes were the windows to her emotions, from a cold stone blue to a raging oceanic blue she gazed across the room, "It was when we agreed to travel with the Avatar was our fate decided."

Zuko leaned forward slightly, obviously intrigued by this statement, "What do you mean?" he asked softly.

Yue pulled a hand up to her face, her digits tracing her bottom lip before speaking again, "Katara and I were captured one night after a training session with Avatar Aang," she slowed her speech slightly, "we had stayed behind in the river, saying that we needed to wash up and that's when it happened," clearing her throat somewhat she folded her hands in her lap, "all I could remember was hearing the masculine disturbance in the water, the way Katara screamed for me to watch out," she paused, "my own screams as they drowned out everything else and the struggle I made to escape," again there was a slight pause, "but when you are taken by surprise, especially from behind, you don't have much of a fighting chance."

Zuko nodded, "That's true," he leaned backwards somewhat, resting on the palms of his hands as he supported himself upward, "what happened next?"

"We were separated."

* * *

Katara began setting one of the larger tables for dinner. King Kui decided to stay another night with them at the teashop saying that something like this happens only once in a lifetime. He was right of course. Not everyone was deemed worthy by the spirits to be chosen to return to the land of the living.

As she set the plates around the table she could hear Sokka yelling at Zuko who was still apparently in deep meditation on the roof. She sighed as she tried to figure out what she was going to do about 'them.'

Would he even consider being with her if he already had someone else or would he stay well in his ways to push her aside and be with the woman he's loved for the past three years?

She knew that the most important thing to her back then was making him happy as was his wish for her and if being with Mai made him happy then she would set aside the treachery that had befallen them and allow Zuko to choose for himself.

But the idea, the sheer thought of allowing that woman to walk freely, let alone have a pulse made her blood boil. After everything she had done, after everything she had taken away from Katara, it made her absolutely disgusted with the thought that she would be allowed to have Zuko in the end. But, she sighed, if that's what Zuko wants, La forbid, then that's what he shall get.

Once she finally had the places sat, she began brining the food out from the back, setting it around the table for all to graze on. She had the traditional seaprune stew, along with a tossed vegetarian salad, roasted turtleduck and fruit tarts among several other side dishes customary to each nation since they were all gathered around one table.

Happy with where everything was she called to Sokka who was mumbling something outside to Zuko, the called up the stairs to everyone else that was still around. She hadn't seen Aang and Toph come back, but she hoped they would be smart enough to do so before the food got cold.

* * *

Zuko sat there too numb to move, he couldn't believe his own people…well his own sister would do something like that. Let alone the fact that he had a sister that he never knew or remembered for that matter.

"I can't…how could someone," he couldn't find the right words to describe how horrid her death was, but Yue smiled gently all the while.

She rose from her chair, taking a seat next to Zuko, "Zuko, what Azula did was by far one of the worst things a human being could do to another," her hand reached out, gently caressing his own, "but I forgave her."

Zuko was aghast, how could anyone forgive such a monster?!

* * *

"OH KATARA!" Sokka moaned out through mouthful bites.

"This is amazing!" he complimented her cooking…as always.

She thanked him kindly as she sipped the soup from her spoon, before swirling it around in the liquid contained in the bowl. Every now and then she glanced over at Zuko's empty seat, then to the door hoping that at any moment he would walk through and apologize for being late and join them for dinner. Perhaps he was still upset with her for being so hostile over the situation their in…but could he really blame her?

She sighed as she stirred her prunes around the bowl, watching as the small smoky layers above swirled and crossed making intricate designs across the surface.

Ozai saw the way she stared into her bowl and couldn't help but suppress a sigh himself, "The roasted turtleduck is exquisite Katara," Ozai commented, "You've really outdone yourself."

With a beaming smile Katara thanked him as well.

"Yea Katara, even though I don't eat meat, it smells delicious and this salad!" Aang exclaimed, "This salad is wonderful, thanks!"

"No problem Aang, I know you're strict about your diet."

Toph snorted as she chucked bits of fruit tart in her mouth, "It's alright Sugar Queen, but I think I prefer your cooking back in the day," Toph commented, getting a glare from Katara and couple chuckles from the table.

"Always opinionated!" Katara stated.

Toph nodded, "Duh!"

For a moment there was silence, but then the abrupt laughter kicked in all around the table. It was good to laugh, it was good to be surrounded by people who understood you and who knew how to make you laugh when you knew you were about to cry. But as the laughter began to die, something silenced all of them.

A knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Iroh said, slowly rising from his chair.

* * *

Zuko and Yue sat there together in silence, taking in the calming sound of nature just beyond the door. But suddenly, as faint as it was, the sound still reached their ears.

A knock at the door.

Yue turned to him slowly, reaching up with her hand to make him face her once more, "Remember what I've told you and no matter how things may change, never forget who you are," she whispered, kissing him tenderly on the cheek before disappearing.

Zuko sat there, glancing at the vacant seat next to him on the bed before sighing one last time. He rose stretching his limbs then walked from his room, down the hall and down the stairs to join the others for dinner.

* * *

Withered hands reached for the door, moonlight poured into the teashop as it slowly swung open revealing several other familiar faces.

Iroh smiled gently as he found himself wrapped up into a massive hug by his niece Azula, "Oh, what is this?" he asked as he returned the gesture. His eyes scanned the faces of her companions and he saw four familiar faces and one who he didn't recognize but did at the same time.

Azula had matured greatly, no longer was she a flat woman but instead a well rounded and very robust young woman.

Since her last visit she had grown tremendously. Her belly bulged out from beneath her cloak, the dark red fabric of her maternal clothing peeked out towards the world. She was seven months along, shortly after her and Jet's wedding did they conceive and now in three months time would she be a new mother. Her face was glowing beautifully, her golden eyes filled with life and her hair was down, pulled back in a very loose ponytail.

"We thought we'd stop by, especially after hearing the gossip at the palace," Azula murmured softly, looking over her shoulder at the others as her husband came up, grasping her free hand, "and we happened to run into some old friends," she pulled her hand that rested on her swollen belly and pointed towards the others, "you remember Nikko and Jin and we ran into Katara and Sokka's brother Seiran and his friend…" she paused, trying to remember the name he had given her.

"Ensei," he nodded respectfully towards Iroh, who simply smile while nodding his own in acknowledgement.

Azula clicked her tongue as she quickly nodded, "Yes, Ensei."

Iroh was happy to see everyone and welcomed them into his teashop, "Come in, come in," he waved them through the door and pointed over to the lobby where the others were sitting enjoying dinner, "everyone's right over there," he stated.

Seiran broke away from the others, after seeing Katara and Sokka sitting there and immediately went to them as they themselves rose from the table in excitement.

"Seiran!" they called out in excitement.

Before really having the chance to say anything, Seiran found himself being thrown to the floor with two bodies atop him, holding onto him for dear life it seemed. He was taken back by their excitement but soon realized that it had been almost two years since he had last seen his siblings. With a smile he returned the gesture before they stood together laughing and chuckling softly amongst themselves.

Azula and Jet walked hand in hand…well Jet walked; Azula wobbled over towards Ozai and greeted him.

"Azula," Ozai cooed as he took in her glowing appearance, "you look absolutely wonderful," he took her hands in his, kissing her on the cheek before pulling her in for a gentle embrace.

Jet smiled as he watched his wife and father-in-law greet but something stirred in his mind. Cloudiness fogged his eyes as he glanced around the room.

Katara held on to Seiran for a few moments, burying her head deep into his chest, "You've been away for so long brother," she whispered, tears literally pooling in her eyes.

Seiran's heart skipped a beat at the sadness that emitted from her voice, subconsciously he pulled her deeper into the embrace, "I know," he responded shortly, but gently, "I'm sorry."

Watching as his sister and elder brother had their moment, Sokka quietly excused himself and made his way over towards Aang and Nikko who conversed with one another as Toph, Suki and Jin chatted it up.

Iroh conversed with Ensei for a few moments before he politely excused himself from the shop, saying there were matters he needed to tend to and that to tell Seiran to meet him at the usual spot.

Understanding Iroh showed him to the door, stating that it was sad to see him go…though the lad would never truly know the truth behind such words and watched as he walked down the street disappearing into the night.

With a sorrowful sigh, Iroh slowly shut the door to the teashop, murmuring to himself, "When will you two realize we need you," he glanced over at Seiran as he leaned against the door watching the young man smile graciously as he mingled with Katara and the others.

* * *

Zuko trudged down the steps to join the others for dinner. Only after he heard commotion did he slow down his movements even more, until he came to the door where he saw the teashop filled with others that he had never seen before…or wait a minute…he had seen these people before.

He pressed himself up against the door, his face nearing closer to the glass cutout, his breath fogging it somewhat as it tickled the glass' surface.

'Their faces,' he thought to himself, 'I've seen them before.'

As he tried to recall the dreams he had been trapped in, something from behind pushed him with such force that it literally knocked him into the door and out into the lobby of the shop, catching everyone's undivided attention.

* * *

Azula, Seiran, Jet, Nikko and Jin stood there, jaws unhinged and eyes literally falling out of their skulls.

Cursing he shook his head, dusting himself off before glancing at the door to see Yue standing in his wake, a mischievous smile written on her lips. With a smug look he turned his attention away from her to see all eyes on him and suddenly felt very self conscious. He wasn't wearing his shirt.

Stepping towards him Azula held onto her swollen stomach, her heart pounding a million miles an hour, tears welding up in her eyes, "Zuko?" she whispered in disbelief.

He stepped back a bit, but soon recognized her features, her voice, and the way her eyes burned much like his and suddenly memories of her flooded his mind. This…this woman, she was his sister.

"Azula," advancing towards her he reached out, his hand stroking her cheek softly, tears spilled down her face and onto his calloused hand and he watched how she leaned into his touch, he felt as her own hand encompassed his and noticed how all was still and all were watching their interaction.

"Zuko," she smiled, looking up at him before wrapping her arms around him, "I don't care how or why," she buried her face deeper into his bare chest, "I'm just so glad you're here," she began to cry uncontrollably and everyone backed away from the two reunited siblings.

Those who knew of Zuko's memory issue, they stood there baffled beyond all comprehension. Those who saw him for the first time stood there just as equally baffled if not more.

"Oh, Zula," he whispered, so happy to finally see a familiar face.

* * *

**What? What is this? Stay tuned and find out! But please, don't forget to tell me what's going through your mind at this exact moment in time. I love hearing from any and all of you!**


	78. Death's Calling Chapter 11

**AN: Alright here is the next chapter. After this one, things are going to get...interesting. I hope you enjoy the calm before the storm...while it lasts!

* * *

**

Katara stood there next to her brother and Ozai, the three contemplated secretly alone how out of all the people Zuko knew, Azula was the one in which his memories remained untouched.

The way he held onto her, like she were to disappear and leave him all alone with people he was still unfamiliar with. The way he whispered in her ear and laughed jokingly as he pulled away from her, his hands still locked on tight with hers.

But the others knew that this fairy tale moment was about to end.

Azula smiled as she looked up at her elder brother, she felt the pad of his thumb slowly run across her cheek bone, drying the tears from her face, sniffling she took his hand in hers, pressing his palm into her swollen belly.

Zuko knelt down, feeling as the child inside his sister's womb kicked and fussed about, he could feel the repetition of the kick and the way the child moved about, he was glowing with happiness, "I can't believe you're pregnant," he whispered, tilting his head upwards somewhat.

"If you press your ear to it, you can hear the baby's heartbeat," Azula cooed.

She watched as Zuko looked up at her then at her swollen stomach then moved in hesitantly towards her stomach, pressing his ear to her body, his hand still caressing her stomach. She could see his eyes widen and the smile that upturned as he looked at her belly once more before pressing his ear to it again.

"The heartbeat is so faint," his voice was raspy. He pulled his head away, his eyes never leaving her stomach, his hand still stroking it tenderly. Suddenly he felt consumed by guilt. He felt an emptiness in his heart as he glanced over at Katara and saw how both of her arms wrapped around her flat stomach and a look of pain and sorrow consumed those beautiful oceanic eyes.

Standing he cuffed one hand behind Azula's head, pulling her in to his chest as his lips grazed her forehead, kissing her tenderly like a brother would a sister, "I'm very happy for you Azula," he stated, "and your husband," he glanced around seeing that she came with more than one man and immediately asked which one he was, "and your husband would be?"

Pulling away, Azula looked up at him in a confused daze, "Jet's my husband," her hand extended out towards the young man, beckoning him to come to her, "do you not remember?" she asked, her eyes scanning his features, calculating what his answer would be.

Zuko looked on at the man who approached him and his sister, hoping that if he could recognize her, he could recognize him…but alas his face was a blur, he couldn't pick him out of a crowd if he had to, "No, I don't," he replied, shaking his head slowly.

Azula pulled away for a moment then reached out, her hand running along the side of his face, "What do you mean Zuko?" Jet now stood next to his wife, his arm wrapping around her backside while his other hand shoved in his pocket.

Shaking his head Zuko sighed, "I don't remember him…" he shrugged his shoulders as he walked away, sitting down at the table seeing how it was going to be a long night, "sorry."

Confused and unable to comprehend what was happening at the moment, Azula turned to Katara hoping that the pleading look in her eyes told her to inform her on what was happening, and so Katara nodded her head towards the table, "Come on," she said softly, wrapping an arm around Azula's shoulder, "we need to talk."

* * *

Everyone gathered round the table, all eyes on Zuko, then occasionally over at Katara as she explained everything to the others that had just arrived. Granted, it was much to take in all at one time but what choice did they have?

After several moments of silence, Sokka finally broke the awkwardness as he tried to say something that would uplift their spirits somewhat, "Hey, I know it looks bad," he glanced over at Zuko, then back at Azula and the others, "but at least he's alive, which if you ask me that's a darn good start," he chuckled softly, getting a hesitant smile from Azula, "and secondly, he remembered who you were, when he didn't know any of us," he glanced around the table, motioning to the other faces that surrounded them, "so I think that that's better than nothing."

Everyone agreed, but there was something that itched everyone's mind, "But why me?" Azula asked bluntly.

"Why not Katara, or father?" she asked, then pointed over to her uncle, "Or even Uncle Iroh? Why does he remember me and no one else?"

This was something no one could answer, because in truth, no one knew how to answer such a question.

Katara reached over towards Azula, placing her hand over hers, "Be happy that he remembers you at all Azula," she flicked a glance over at Zuko, seeing how his eyes were on her, "believe me, it would be far more painful if he didn't."

Again silence fell upon the group, everyone looking down at the table, or casting a glance over at Zuko and Azula, no one truly able to fully believe that this wasn't a dream, that this was truth. But they knew, it was just hard to.

Then, deciding that this was all that would be discussed Aang stood, yawning somewhat to give everyone the signal that it was time for bed, "Well, I think we should get some rest," he looked over at the new arrivers and smiled, "this was a lot to take in at one time, you should sleep on it, then in the morning when you've settled we should talk," he glanced around at everyone, "all of us. There is still so much we need to know, so much that has still yet to be discussed and we need to sort things out and figure out what our next course of action should be."

Everyone muttered in agreement the rose to leave for their rooms…but there was a problem, Iroh cleared his throat, speaking up momentarily, "Rest sounds delightful, but I'm afraid I have nowhere for all of you to sleep…" he paused, looking between Katara and Zuko, both however caught the glimpses and sighed, "if someone could share a room or two?"

Zuko spoke up, "I'll share with Katara," his eyes flickered her way, "that is if it's alright with you," he offered quickly, trying not to rushing things or make things awkward.

All eyes were on Katara, for a moment she was hesitant, but then thought that if they shared a room, perhaps they could get to know one another…all over again and talk things out.

With a simple nod of her head, she responded, "Yea, that's fine with me."

Iroh nodded, "Well that gives Azula and Jet a place, now we need room for Jin and Nikko and Seiran."

Seiran cleared his throat, before speaking, "Actually, I'm staying in town with a friend, so I'm, I'm covered," he shrugged his shoulders, trying to keep his gaze low. He saw the disappointment written on Katara and Sokka's face, but there was truly no room for him here and there were things he had to take care of anyways.

"You could room with Suki and I." Sokka suggested.

Katara nodded, "Yea, or with Zuko and I," she looked over at Zuko and asked, "you wouldn't mind would you?" she asked.

Zuko shook his head, "Not at all," he glanced over at Seiran, watching as he looked between him and Katara and her brother, then let out a depressing sigh.

He approached both of them, pulling them into an embrace, "I would love to stay with either of you, but there are some matters that I have to attend to here in the city," he pulled away, "but I will be back in the morning," he suggested.

Sokka agreed as did Katara, both hugging him again, "You better be here bright and early," Sokka stated.

"Well, I do rise with the sun," he muttered to the both of them.

They all laughed at the joke then pushed him away towards the door, watching as he disappeared behind the wooden barrier.

"Well, now that that's settled, we just need to find a room for Commander Nikko and Jin," Iroh began.

Azula was the first to interject, "Actually, they've been our traveling companions the entire way here, Jet and I wouldn't mind sharing a room off with them while we're here," she stated.

Jin and Nikko both agreed, "We wouldn't mind at all."

And so it was settled.

* * *

After a few hours of conversing, Azula had protested that she needed to rest, the baby kicked and moved with such fury that forced her to retire early. She apologized to everyone, whishing she could chat a bit longer, but she knew that if she didn't go now, she would end up crashing at the table and be unmovable till morning.

"Good night Azula," her father cooed as he kissed her tenderly on the cheek, his hand grazing the child in her womb, "and good night to you my little one," he locked gazes with Jet, shook his hand and tapping him lightly on the shoulder, "good night son," and Jet mumbled softly to him, rubbing the back of his hand as he yawned. It had been a long day for them; they didn't need a long night.

Azula squeezed Jet's hand, giving him a soft smile as they began to head up the stairs, "Goodnight everyone," she called out before they disappeared behind the closed door.

* * *

Zuko sat there watching the doorway long after Azula and Jet had disappeared and merely sighed. His little sister had grown up so much that his pride in her could not be utterly contained. It was funny though, how only a short while ago he thought she was a monster, but after his sudden relapse of memory he truly saw her for all the good she had done and how that one moment of poor judgment had faded after her several attempts to make it up.

As he sat there, watching the door swinging slowly in Azula's wake, the overwhelming feeling of eyes upon him crept into his body. Glancing around he saw Katara at the table, gathering plates in her hands and occasionally she had glanced up his way, the look in her eye was a chilling one.

With a heavy sigh, he walked around the lobby towards her, offering to help her with the cleanup.

"Sure," was all she mumbled before turning away, dishes in hand.

Zuko knew things were never going to get easier, not until he at least did something to prove to her that he would ride this out, that he would do everything to make things right. He just had to figure out what he was going to do with Mai.

Through the hour they worked together in silence. They cleaned the table in an instant, not much food had been left…thanks to Sokka and his bottomless pit he calls his stomach.

Suds floated atop the water, wrapping around her arms at the elbows. Beneath the surface she scrubbed away at the food plaque that caked itself on the surface of the porcelain dishware.

With a semi dampened towel, Zuko dried down the plates as she handed them over, one by one, clean as day.

The silence that rendered them disturbed both of them greatly, but neither knew what to say that would ease the tension. In the end though, they knew that they had to start somewhere.

Katara glanced towards Zuko as she handed him a plate, his fingers brushed against her hand as he took hold and a surge of energy jolted through the both of them, causing Katara to release her grip and Zuko to catch the plate in a most agile manner.

Their gazes locked, his was smoldering and brilliant, hers was timid and distant. Quickly they threw their glances back down at the water or the plate, refraining from questioning what had just happened.

'Like the night at the ball,' Zuko mused.

Katara again stole a quick glance at Zuko, 'It happened again,' she thought, her oceanic eyes gazing down at her hands as they pierced through the water, wrapping tightly around the cloth and dish.

And again there was silence.

They remained this way for the rest of the night. Once they had finished cleaning, Katara and Zuko both walked to the door that lead to the apartments upstairs and with a quick snap of his fingers Zuko killed the lit lanterns within the shop, leaving the lobby consumed by darkness.

When the lights had faded Katara began to make the climb up the stairs, all the while her heart was racing at the thought of her and Zuko sharing the same room together for the first time in years.

* * *

Entering the room, Katara and Zuko stood there just a few inches beyond the doorway, their eyes staring at the bed across the way.

"Uh," Zuko cleared his throat, "I'll sleep over here," he pointed to the space before the balcony doors, "I have a sleeping mat, so," he shrugged before picking up his things and laying them out across the floor.

"Ok," she responded back lightly, gathering her nightgown in her hands before entering the bathing room.

After exiting the washroom, Katara padded lightly across the dimmed room, "You can have the bathroom," she paused, seeing how he sat there on the edge of her bed, waiting patiently, "if you want," she finished slowly.

Zuko looked up at her, a soft smile splaying across his lips, "Thanks."

He rose in a simple manner, gathered a towel and an extra change of clothes before disappearing into the washroom.

Glancing over her shoulder, a brow cocked she thought to herself how that short exchange was a bit weird then went about her business.

Crossing the small distance, Katara opened the doors to the balcony, the fresh air wiping around her timidly. Taking in a deep breath Katara walked further out into the night, her bare feet grazing the dark alabaster stone, the warmth radiating off it like sand on the beach.

With a soft smile she slowly lowered herself downward, crossing her legs and arranging herself in a meditation state.

Ever since she had met Zuko, ever since she had truly begun to see him for who he was, she began meditating. It was something he had drilled into her, not on purpose of course, but it was something they would do together in the early mornings and in the late evenings to relax and calm their wild spirits. It also gave them a few sparring moments with one another when Zuko's schedule would become chaotic and dazed. Ever since the first time she had sat down next to him, she meditated every morning and every evening.

Granted these past few years she was alone, but she continued it none the less. She felt as though while she meditated, he was with her.

"Huhhh," she sighs softly as the cool breeze pans across her face, ruffling her hair like fingers weaving themselves through her locks.

She was so lost in thought, consumed by her meditation that she did not even realize Zuko standing behind her, running a towel over his wet head.

For a few moments he watched as she sat there, meditating alone and though he meditated alone and preferred it that way, he couldn't help but feel the urge to sit down next to her and meditate with her.

After his hair was dried to his satisfaction, Zuko tossed the towel aside before walking out onto the balcony, taking his place next to her.

It was then that she felt his presence.

She smiled as she kept her eyes closed, her thoughts trained on the moon, how it pushed and pulled the waves of the ocean, how it enriched her body with the strength she needed to carry on day by day, night by night and how it was the most beautiful spirit she had ever beheld. How the moon spirit was kind and loving, but also merciless and unyielding.

Yue had come to be a fine spirit, a glorious spirit of the moon.

"We use to do this," she finally spoke, a sigh of relief reached her ears and she couldn't help but sneak a peek over at Zuko, "a long time ago."

Zuko hummed in response, "I know it sounds weird, but when I saw you here meditating by yourself I had the sudden urge to be at your side, to meditate with you," he whispered, "it feels…" he tried to find the word that would best describe what he was feeling exactly, but Katara knew what he was going to say.

"Natural," she stated, not in the form of a question, but in the form of an answer.

Zuko chuckled, "Yea, natural."

Again there was a moment of silence, but something stirred in Zuko's mind, something that ate away at him the moment Azula had shown up at the teashop earlier that night and he couldn't help but ask, hoping for some relief in the sea of confusion.

"Katara?"

"Hmm?" she responded, both still in their meditation stances.

Zuko opened his eyes, slouching his body somewhat as one hand ran through his hair, "Why is it that I remember Azula, but no one else?"

That was a question Katara had begun to ask herself the moment he said Azula's name.

Katara then too opened her eyes, "I don't know," she too then slouched slightly, fidgeting with her fingers, "I wish I could tell you," slowly she glanced over at Zuko with apathetic look on her face, "but I have no answers for you."

Though she wish she did.

She watched as a wave of emotion swept across his features and knew that much tormented him. What could she tell him that would make him feel better? What could she do that would relieve some sort of tension? But nothing came except for calming words.

"Look," she reached over, placing a hand under his chin, directing his face towards hers, "I promise that I will do whatever it is you need me to do," she directed her gaze away from him for a split second, "even if that means backing down," she muttered.

"What?" he asked, subconsciously easing forward towards her.

"If you wish to be with Mai," her eyes narrowed slightly at the thought, but if this was what he wanted, who was she to stop him, "then I will back down. You are free to choose Zuko, you always were."

Only after saying this did she notice how close they were to one another. Quickly she drew back, only to be held in place by his own hand that hand reached up and around, tangling in her hair…how that happened she didn't even know, and soon found his lips crashing down on hers.

She found herself losing all thought. Her other hand came up, roping round his neck and pulling him into her to deepen the kiss.

For a split second she was thrown into reality and pulled away, cursing all the while.

It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed kissing him, it was the fact that she couldn't determine whether he was doing this because he wanted to or if he was doing this because he felt like he had to.

Rising she walked brisk fully through balcony doors, glancing over her shoulder momentarily, "Goodnight Zuko," she whispered.

"Goodnight Katara," he replied.

A soft smile grazed both their lips…that wasn't as hard as they thought it would be.

* * *

**Alright, leave me a review! I love to hear what questions you have and any comments you make.**


	79. Death's Calling Chapter 12

**Alright, the second chapter of your Two Chapter Win! Tell me what you think, and please be honest.**

* * *

The sun rose in a placid and hesitant motion, just baring over the eastern boarder of the ocean, its rays grazing the massive vessel as it steamed through the stilled waters.

Aboard, several prisoners laid together, crammed into every nook and cranny available, some even having to lie atop others.

Timid coughs echoed here and there, sniffles and soft tearful sobs reached her ears as she stirred.

Opening her eyes slowly, she squinted them shut before sitting upward, arching her back and running her delicate hand through her long curled tresses. Her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and she figured she woke before dawn, with a slight yawn she began to lay back down allowing slumber to overcome her when she suddenly bolted upright, her eyes scanning her surroundings once more.

Bodies everywhere, ragged and torn clothes clinging to their skimped flesh, the stench of death and decay filled her senses as she took a breath of air.

Skittishly she rose, turning every which way, trying to understand how she had come to be here and where exactly was here? Katara began to panic; her fingers dug into her marred hair as she tried to recall the events last night had held but nothing surfaced that would have lead to something like this…unless.

"ZUKO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Sure she had told him that if he wanted to be with Mai that she would back down, but that didn't mean for him to follow through with the crazed idea of killing her?!

Blinded fury filled her veins, her eyes were smoldering with hate and anger. She felt betrayed, she wanted to kill him…but how did he even get her out of the shop without someone noticing? And how did he manage to drag her onto a ship…her eyes wondered around and then it dawned on her, with several other prisoners?

"What's going on?" she questioned out loud, her hands slowly falling from her head, coated in weeks old grease.

Her face curled up in disgust, she felt like she was about to gag but a voice called to her, answering her rhetorical question, "We are prisoners of the Fire Nation," it was frail and weak, but underlying all that, it was strong and bold and it sounded familiar.

Turning slowly she saw a woman curled up in the corner of the cell that she and several others had been clamped into. The dark ragged locks dangled in her face keeping her identity a secret, "Now we march towards our deaths," she muttered, a hint of hatred ever so present in her tone, "to the motherland."

Slowly Katara approached the woman, her eyes remaining on her frail figure, "Who are you?" she asked softly.

Suddenly, green eyes emerged from the mass of hair, a face revealing itself that forced Katara backwards, her breath escaping her lungs at the disbelieving sight, "Jin," her voice quivered as she tried to gain her composer, but it was an attempted failure.

The girl in question looked up at her with confusion written all across her face, she brushed the hair from her eyes to look clearly at the girl before her, "How do you know my name?"

Katara's eyes widened in fear, 'What's happening?' she screamed within her thoughts.

* * *

Zuko rose slowly, his limbs stiffened from a restless night. Looking over his shoulder his eyes grazed over the bare, revealing flesh of the woman who laid at his side, her arm draped across his leg in a delicate manner. With a soft sigh, he slowly eased her arm away from his leg, then swung himself gently over the bed's edge, running his fingers through his shaggy black locks.

The sun was rising quickly and he was still ill prepared to examine the females that were to service his father.

Arching his back he sighed in content before rising, running his fingers roughly around the base of his neck. As he began to prepare for the examination, he couldn't help but go over last night's events.

News had reached the council that the Avatar was spotted near the Serpent's Pass, a treacherous snake winding strip of land linking the shores of the baron desert and Gi Long together in the Earth Kingdom. Zuko had sent out several teams to apprehend the Avatar, but they were informed that they had failed at capturing the 16 year old Airbender, but instead had managed to capture two of his waterbending masters. Two women.

His informants had told him, along with the war council that they were being brought to the Fire Nation for questioning and would rot in the Boiling Rock for the remainder of the war.

Zuko flinched at the idea, but had to remind himself that this was war, things happened to the unfortunate and to show compassion is to show weakness. And he would be damned if he showed such emotion's towards two women who were single handedly aiding the Avatar in his quest to destroy the Fire Nation.

"You're up early," a monotone, deadpanned voice called to him as he slipped on his armor.

Glancing over his shoulder he smirked, adjust the breast plate before setting it in place, "On the contrary, you are rising late," he motioned his head towards the sun as he was placing his arm guard on, fastening it in place, "the sun has already risen and look at you Mai," his eyes hungrily roamed over her naked flesh, desire ran through him as he cleared his throat.

"My lord does not have to leave just yet," she smiled, her hand reaching out for him.

With a curl of her finger she beckoned him to come to her, "Come my lord," she cooed, "taste of me and quench your thirst."

* * *

"Aang! Aang come back!" Sokka yelled fiercely as he raced after the young airbender.

Aang who had been running for quite some time finally came to a halt where he waited for an exasperated Sokka, "You don't understand Sokka! They took her! They took Katara away because of me! She was trying to protect me, keep me safe, keep me hidden from them and they took her!" Aang yelled.

Sokka knew better than anyone else what they had done, but he was not about to risk everything his sister had done just because Aang had feelings for her.

"Look you think I don't miss her either? She's my little sister Aang and don't forget that they took Yue with them as well. They have my sister and my wife! But I cannot let you go and throw everything that we have all worked for for the last three years away all because you want to play the hero and barge into the Fire Nation to save my sister!" Sokka's voice elevated.

The young airbender knew that the watertribe warrior was right. But he missed Katara so much, she was everything to him and now he had lost her.

"Your right Sokka," he mumbled, "I'm sorry that I let my emotions get the better of me," he whimpered as he turned back to the night sky, looking up at the moon.

Sokka understood what Aang was going through, but right now Aang was to be kept a secret. No one in the world except for an elite few knew that the Avatar had returned and it was up to him now that Katara was gone to keep him safe until the invasion. Which honestly seemed impossible. The invasion was almost a year away and there was still so much that needed to be done. Aang had already mastered waterbending and earthbending now all he needed to learn was firebending and Tui knows how long that would take!

Placing a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder he too looked up at the moon, "It's ok buddy, it's ok."

Silently they both prayed to the spirits that night asking that they watch over their loved ones and guide them back to them one day, hopefully soon.

* * *

Yue had paced the small cell through all hours of the night. A small window showed her the world beyond the metal casting of the ship, the moonlight poured in, the salty air filled her cell, teasing her.

Her oceanic eyes scanned the heavens, "Why are you doing this?" she demanded, her face peering out the small window up to the moon.

"Has she not suffered enough!" she demanded.

Silence was her only response.

A single tear grazed her cheek, glistening as the moonlight caressed her delicate features, "Has she not suffered enough," her whisper flew to the wind, her white locks blew beautifully round her face and with a soft whimper she breathed, "so it begins."

* * *

**Be honest, you didn't see that coming, did ya? Ok, so let me explain what just happened. If you remember in one of the earlier chapters, it talks about how the one who sold their soul for Zuko's memories control everything he sees, everything he remembers...well this person also took control of time. You will learn who the spirit is...and no it isn't Kho, everyone uses that guy waay too much! But anyways, they have turned back time and are now going to write the past as it should have been, in their eyes and it's up to Katara and Yue(Kinda) to solve Zuko's murder and alter history before it repeats itself. **

**But I haven't told you everything! So do not think you know how this will end. The story itself is going to change vastly from the first go around! So as I said...you didn't see that coming, did you?  
**


	80. Death's Calling Chapter 13

**AN: Ok, so I know there are some mixed feelings about revisiting the past. But I assure you, that this will be nothing like the "Concubine Princess" tale. It will follow some similar events, but in truth, it is an entirely new tale. It does go to the past, but remember, nothing will be as it was. **

**So please, enjoy as you travel back with the characters to find a past no longer there. A once binding love faded by time and a dark mystery waiting to unfold before your very eyes.  
**

* * *

Katara found herself bound in chains, metal cufflinks that wrapped tightly round her wrists, irritating the skin to the point it was rubbed raw.

She stood, side by side her fellow prisoners. Their faces were marred by dried tears, matted hair whipping violently as the wind whirled around the vessel. The expressions they wore were solemn, uncaring and distant.

Looking towards the heavens Katara could feel the light spray of the salty sea mist that flew up onto the deck as massive waves slammed into the vessel. Cumulous clouds gathered overhead, rumbling with such sunder that even the bravest of soldiers flinched at the loud cackling sound.

Inhaling, Katara could make out the robust fresh air that hinted rain mixed in with the natural salty atmosphere.

A storm was gathering.

* * *

Her eyes hazed over as she stared blankly ahead, prepared for whatever alternate journey awaited her.

"Come on Princess," his voice was harsh and beguiling, she felt firm hands grip her forearms, pulling her up from the corner she had placed herself in. It was dark; her eyes could make nothing out as she felt herself being led through the prison hold of the ship.

Silence breeched her ears; she heard nothing, no one.

'They must be on deck already,' she mused to herself.

In the middle of the night, two guards had entered her cell, binding her hands and feet, while wrapping a blindfold round her eyes. Just like they did the first time.

But unlike the first time this had occurred, Yue's heart remained calm, her mind remained diligent and steady, ticking away as she tried to figure out how to relay a message to Katara before her death and before Katara did something that would ruin this rare and yet painful second chance.

Yue knew that Katara's mind would be swarmed with questions, confusion and pain. She knew that her friend would demand answers and Yue would give them to her…somehow.

As she recalled, the only time her and Katara's paths crossed was shortly after her death. Just thinking of reliving such a painful experience made Yue's blood chill, but she knew she had to endure it. Things had to be the way they were meant to be and she would do everything in power to make sure that would happen.

* * *

The wind whispered in her ear, her flesh prickled lightly at the sudden chill that called her to the east. At first Katara ignored the feeling in the pit of her stomach, but when the wind brushed her again, she turned her gaze from the north and saw a woman bound in chains with white flowing locks being led across the deck.

"Yue?" Katara whispered softly, the wind catching it with ease sending it Yue's way.

With a soft and tender smile, Yue, still blindfolded turned her head in Katara's direction and mouthed, "Remember."

This completely puzzled Katara…remember what?

But before Katara could even digest the thought, the guard who held Yue in his arms, called out to the guards that surrounded the prisoners before him, "Listen up! I want all prisoners separated by age and gender!"

Suddenly there was a flurry of activity. Guards began pushing their way through, demanding age after age, throwing men aside and pushing women away. Katara however was plucked from her spot, finding herself standing next to Yue facing north as the commotion behind them continued.

"Stay here," his voice sent sheer chills down Katara's spine as his breath tickled the nape of her neck, "and don't try anything," he snapped.

Katara swallowed hard as she watched him walk into the crowd behind them, the disembodied voices fading away as she stared over at Yue, her eyes searching for something that would tell her if Yue was…well…Yue?

"Starring isn't polite you know," Yue murmured.

Katara was taken back by that, then looked forward once more, "How did you—"

Yue cut her off, knowing they weren't going to have much time to talk sparingly, "Listen to me Katara and heed my words well," she whispered, her face still facing the northern sky, "something has happened, something wonderful," she whispered.

Without thinking, Katara shot off, "How is this in any way wonderful?"

"Think Katara!" Yue snapped, causing Katara to second glance her way.

"This is a second chance for you to do things right! You can save Zuko from a death that was never meant to be!"

Katara shook her head, "I don't understand how this even happened," she began, "and now that it has…I don't even know where to begin. My head is in a haze, I can't remember one thing from the next…" she trailed off.

"Don't," Yue snapped, "things are already different Katara, and they will never be the same. Whoever has done this, whether it be the spirit or the corrupted soul, they have done this for a reason."

And Katara exactly the reason, "They want me to suffer," she whispered.

In the corner of her eye she saw Yue nod, "Exactly."

For a few moments they stood there in silence, Katara gazed angrily at the shoreline as it grew larger, but soon broke the silence, "What do I do?" she asked.

Yue shrugged, "What can you do?"

Katara didn't like it when Yue answered her question with a question, "Yue," she whispered harshly.

"Not now," she whispered suddenly, "when we arrive we will discuss this matter in depth," Katara began to get angry with Yue brushing the matter aside, but suddenly heard the sound of distinct footsteps that made their way over to the two. Katara silenced herself.

A pale hand stretched outward, fingers entwining with the knotted bond of the blindfold, "Welcome to your new home, Princess," the voice sneered softly.

As the cloth was loosened, small particles of light flickered through Yue's closed lids, her eyes adjusting to the light before she dared open them. Once she did, ahead did she see the harbor of the Fire Nation.

Subconsciously she took in a sharp breath, her eyes narrowing as a long faded memory wedged its way to the forefront her mind.

**

* * *

Flashback:**

Tears that she had long ago forbade to fall, fell freely down her trembling cheeks, staining the scaffolds stoned floor. Tears mixed with blood were spread all over the ground, mixed with burnt flesh and torn clothes. Azula was merciless.

Yue had known that she would suffer a fate worse than death but had made a vow to not will out and admit defeat. She would stand strong and proud till the end, which she pleaded would come soon.

Another crack from the whip of fire forced a scream to rip from her throat, the only part of her body that had brutalized had been her back, which by now she was sure that nothing remained of the flesh, but that the tissue and bones could be seen. Her back was stinging wildly, not just from the lick of the whip but also to the rotten disease infested oxygen that was soon wrapping itself round her exposed wounds.

Her eyes looked about through the blur caused by her crying and she could see all their faces. Wicked smiles mixed with fearful stares and apathetic looks reached her and it was at this moment, shortly before her death that she knew these people were not all the same. Not all of them were as wicked and vicious as the one torturing her, not all were as sadistic and twisted as so many in the world believe and for this she was happy. There was hope yet for the Fire Nation.

Another lick of the whip, another scream and more tears. She could handle this no longer, she would beg for death but knew that it would not be granted, "Please," she chocked through her sobs, "please."

Azula stopped, hearing her victim speak out to her, "Please what?" she taunted, grabbing Yue by the hair, she pulled her face to meet hers, "Please what?" her eyes were narrowed dangerously; a hint of sickened pleasure filled them.

"End this," was all she received before dropping Yue's head.

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

Yue clamped her eyes shut as she balled her fists, "This place," she whispered, her eyes opening softly, gazing out at the harbor as they neared, "holds such painful memories," her eyes flickered towards Katara who simply held her gaze, a grim smile crossed her lips, "but we shall write new memories."

Katara simply nodded. She didn't understand why Yue thought this torment was a blessing in disguise. Yue knew that this was the place that held her death and that if they relived it, she would die once more…she would suffer like before…and yet she thought it was a blessing?

But Katara would not question Yue. Like her, she remembered everything this place held, every moment, every vague memory. She knew what lay beyond the harbor…but the true question was, would things be the same?

"No," Yue stated softly, "they will never be the same," Katara glanced over at her, confusion written on her face.

Had Yue heard her thoughts?

"Yes," again Yue responded, "I can hear you," she smiled, "and I assure you, the past we knew, the lives we lived…they won't be the same," she paused softly before continuing, "even now we are changing the course of our lives."

"I don't—" Katara began but cut herself off before Yue had the opportunity.

Her gaze flickered for a moment then snapped up at Yue's swirling blue gems; "We never saw one another until after…" she trailed off slowly.

Yue nodded, "My death," she replied, "exactly. Now you see, nothing will ever be the same," she saw the conflict slowly seep into Katara's features, but quickly tried to reassure her, "but that does not mean we will never have what we truly want."

The first thing that came to Katara's mind was Yue's life, "And you?" she questioned, "Will you change your fate?"

Her questioned was answered by silence, but Katara knew that Yue did not need to answer, "I see," she whispered softly.

"I'm sorry," Yue responded, "but there are some things that must be."

Katara replied coolly, "I understand."

"We'll be arriving at port soon! Line the prisoners up!"

This was it. They would be arriving in the Fire Nation soon.

Everything was about to change.

* * *

**So please, everyone, be honest and let me know what you think. Tell me how you think all this will end. I would love to hear your theories and see how they may be long the same track as mine or not.**


	81. Death's Calling Chapter 14

**HEY! READ THIS THING FIRST!!!**

**AN: Ok, so as a note for everyone, because I keep getting asked this question. Yes, our characters have been thrown into the past, the original beginning of "The Concubine Princess" but there are major changes. When revisiting the past, especially after someone has altered it to their own desires, it is never the same. **

**Katara and Yue are the only two who remember anything at the moment. Katara, mainly because the person who seeks revenge wants her to remember, to remember everything she ever had and loved and watch as it is slowly pried from her finger tips. Yue remembers mainly because she was a spirit when she was thrown into the past, and such things do not affect her 'spirituality' in a manner. She still contains the powers of the Moon obviously, just not the whole parting from the physical body to the spiritual body part.**

**Now, as you think, 'this is kind of retarded to be going into the past just to find Zuko's killer,' think more into it. Where did things go wrong? Not just around Zuko's death, but what other things went horribly wrong for Katara and her friends and even Zuko and his family? **

**They have been given a chance to write so many wrongs and to finally have a peace and happiness that was so long yearned for and deserved! So, now that I have revealed that tidbit of info, perhaps you will be able to see it in a new light. **

**Also! Also, this will be nothing like "The Concubine Princess" though the characters will all be here!**

**Now, on with the dang reading! Enjoy, please!

* * *

**

"Take them!" hands gripped their shackled wrists, forcing the metal to clamp down harder than what it had already been before. Two soldiers roughly pulled Katara and Yue before the crowd of prisoners, standing on either side of them as the bridge was lowered onto the wooden deck of the harbor below. Katara watched as a flurry of people flooded out onto the harbor deck below anxiously waiting for the prisoners to be unloaded from the ship.

'This is different,' Katara thought to herself as she watched the crowd below.

Soldiers pushed their way through the civilians below, roughly forcing their way towards the front of the harbor to help with the prisoners.

One man, an old withered man stood between the ship and the crowd, his hands were folded precisely behind his back, his shoulders were square and his back was straight. His aged grey hair was pulled up into a topknot and his voice, his voice was strained and raw, perhaps from years of yelling out orders.

"Unload the prisoners! Divide them by nationality!" he yelled, and it was then that Katara recognized who he was.

"The General," she muttered to herself, watching as he turned round to face the ship, his eyes meeting hers for a single moment.

Katara felt her heart flutter as she recognized him then quickly regulated its natural beat as his eyes fled from her face.

With that single command, the soldiers that had held on to Katara and Yue began to push them roughly down the walk bridge of the ship. As they began to make their way down, Katara could feel their hold on her tighten. The water beneath them called to her, Katara flexed her fingers as she inhaled deeply, focusing on the water, balance of push and pull but refrained from calling the water forth. She could sense Yue's eyes on her and saw only her reflection in her eyes and a soft smile on her lips.

"Everything will be fine," Yue mouthed quietly before she was shoved aggressively across.

"Keep moving!"

* * *

Iroh paced the elaborate, yet dormant halls impatiently as he waited for his niece and nephew to arrive. His dull golden eyes flickered towards the setting sun every now and then before he would sigh deeply and make another round about through the palace. The ship had arrived an hour ago and still his brother's children were nowhere to be seen!

Running a hand along the nape of his neck Iroh murmured softly, "Agni where are those children?"Soft whispers echoed from the other end of the hall.

Iroh glanced up, his eyes catching sight of two shadowed silhouettes approaching him. Their posture, size, the way they moved as they walked gave them away. His niece and nephew had arrived.

The two youths smiled as they approached but suddenly wiped their smirks from their lips as they saw the agitated look their uncle gave them.

Clearing his throat, Zuko prompted his sister to bow with him, "Forgive our tardiness, Uncle," Zuko slowly rose, Azula following suit, "yes, forgive us Uncle."

Iroh's dull mood quickly melted away as he walked towards his brother's children, "Come, we must be off to inspect your father's gifts!" his arms extended out wrapping round their shoulders, practically dragging them from the palace.

* * *

Katara stood side by side with Jin and Yue. Several other young women had been hand selected from the hundreds that had been thrown in the prison hold of the ship to serve as either servants to the palace, or 'servants' to Fire Lord Ozai and his son, Prince Zuko.

Katara practically cringed as she began to remember the first few nights she had spent with Ozai, how uncomfortable it was…and how she had worked so hard to gain his trust, let alone his love and acceptance. And now, now everything that had shared between one another like father and daughter vanished, in the blink of an eye, quite literally.

It wasn't that Katara was upset with the fact that she had been given a second chance, it was just that she didn't understand why all this was needed for her to find the one responsible for Zuko's death.

But she decided to let the matter go for the moment. The spirits knew what they were doing…or so she thought and for now she wouldn't question their ways…at least not until she and Yue were alone.

* * *

The carriage wobbled here and there, twisting and turning as it followed the downward spiraled pathway. Iroh sat on one side, either side of him bare of company as his niece and nephew sat across from him. Zuko was gazing out the window, calmed and serene for once and Azula sitting there, her leg crossed over the other and her eyes examining her nail bits.

Iroh sighed, he remembered them as children only yesterday and now, now they were grown adults, of age for marrying and producing heirs, grand nieces and nephews for his entertainment in his old age. The palace would be filled with laughter and joy once more…or so he hoped.

It wasn't that when his brother became Fire Lord that the life in the palace was harsh or unpleasant, there just wasn't room for too much fun or laughter, there was always work work work. And in times of war, Iroh understood, but he couldn't help but be eager for the first little one that would roam the halls of the palace, filling it with life once more.

Without looking away from her nails, Azula cooed gently, "So, how many whores do we have to inspect for father and Zuzu here?" her tone hinting some venom.

"A few," Iroh replied, "my brother, your father only needs but a few," he tilted his head towards Zuko, who at the moment wasn't paying attention…especially after his sister called him by his most hated nickname ever, "it's Zuko's harem we need to start building up!" he chuckled.

This however reached Zuko's ear, his cheeks paled as he glanced over at his uncle and sister, his voice quivered slightly as he cleared his throat, "I don't need that many uncle," he addressed.

Azula sneered as she looked up at Iroh, "That's because he has Mai doing the deeds of any common whore," Zuko glared at her as she smirked, but dismissed it when the carriage came to a slow and steady halt.

They had arrived.

"If you'll excuse me," Zuko exited the carriage, "I have to see a man about two prisoners," he bowed before abruptly leaving the two in the carriage.

"Prisoners?" Iroh asked.

Azula merely shrugged as she slid out of the carriage, grooming her hair in the glass of the carriage before stalking over to the harbor where the prisoners had been rounded up, "Let's just get this over with."

Iroh followed suit.

* * *

Zuko quickly stalked away from the carriage, his pace faster than expected but he didn't want to be here longer than necessary. He was given strict orders to bring the two Water Tribe prisoners back to the palace for questioning before he did anything else.

As the crowd parted for him, due to the insignia crown that wrapped round his topknot, Zuko made his way towards the rounded up prisoners with ease.

Calling out, his voice silencing the crowd before him, "General!"

The man in question turned, his face suddenly beaming as the young Prince approached him, "My Prince," he bowed respectfully which was in turn noticed with a slight nod of the Prince's head, "the selection is over there my lord," he began, knowing that Zuko was not truly here for the women per say, but for two women in particular, "the two Water Tribe prisoners have been placed over there as well my lord."

Zuko smirked, "Thank you General."

"You are most welcome, your highness," again he bowed, but received no acknowledgement as Zuko had already turned his back to him and began making his way over to the women.

His eyes immediately sought them out and found them with little trouble. They were the only women amongst the prisoners with skin as exotic and rich as mocha. One with hair white as the blanket snow of the Earth Kingdom and eyes as blue and mystic as the ocean.

They were beautiful specimens, truly they were, but their beauty would not save them.

As he made his way, soldiers murmured his name and bowed, this caught the eye of one of the prisoners, her eyes flickered in his direction before locking gazes with his and he suddenly felt himself halt in his step. But her timid gaze did not hold for long before she cast it towards the earth, her chest heaving with anticipation…or was it fear?

"So," his voice called out as he found himself standing before them, "these are the teachers of the Avatar?"

His eyes scanned over their bodies before he glanced up at a few soldiers, "Interesting," he stated before nodding his head.

That was the first time they had met since this deluded mess began and what a meet it was. It was dark, cold, void of any emotion on his part what so ever and it placed a hint of doubt in Katara's heart. She grunted as she was shoved up behind him, Yue walking in step with her as they were led up a cobble stone path away from the harbor. An elegant carriage, with massive beasts waited for them.

"Your ride, my ladies," Zuko stated.

The soldiers behind them laughed as they took Katara and Yue round the backside of the carriage, revealing ropes.

Katara sighed, "We're to be dragged like dogs," she snapped.

Yue nodded, "Everything will be fine," she tried soothing her friends emotions, but knew that perhaps now was not the right time.

"I don't know what's worse, metal cuffing or flesh grinding rope!" Katara stammered as she wriggled her hand about, the rope literally cutting delicately into her flesh.

"Honestly, that didn't take as long as I thought it would," a sneering voice called as it quickly approached.

'Azula,' Katara thought as she waited to see the Princess round the carriage to reveal her face.

"They already chose from the best, we simply had to narrow it down," another voice called.

'Iroh,' Yue thought tenderly, trying to contain her smile.

"Soldiers do not always have the best of tastes, uncle," Azula snapped.

Suddenly the carriage in front of then shifted in its weight from one side to the other. Iroh and Azula had entered.

"HA!" a bellow was heard, and with a jolting snap, the carriage was off.

* * *

**So, what did you think? After that long explanation and totally different beginning to how they arrived? Let me know please. I know I freaked and confused people, so I need to know if I cleared things up without totally giving away the story in itself. **


	82. Death's Calling Chapter 15

**ALright my friends. So, hopefully I have explained what's happening until I have turned blue in the face...or until my fingers have bled from typing. I hope that you understand now what is happening, and hope that you will enjoy it. Because I promise, it will be nothing like the first. There will be some events that stay the same, but in all truth, nothing will be the same as it once was. So, enough of my babbling, enjoy!**

* * *

The ride back to the palace was tiring and uneventful. The ropes had weathered cuts into the flesh tender flesh of Katara and Yue's wrists, blood staining the small fibers of the rope.

Katara's fingers wrapped around the lengthy strand that was tied to the carriage, hoping to relieve some of the pain that was caused by the pull, alas it did very little.

As they continued to drag behind the carriage, another pulled up beside them filled. Giggles reached their ears, causing both to turn and see who resided in the carriage. Few of the several women giggled hysterically as the conversed with one another, but the faces that Katara and Yue were able to see, were faces that paled from weary traveling and dull green eyes that drooped in sadness. Katara was able to make one of them out as Jin and she knew where they were headed to.

The conversation reached Katara and Yue's ears, those who spoke were loud and obnoxious.

"I hear that the Fire Lord's son and daughter are looking for several new concubines for their father's harem. Apparently three of the previous concubines either died or ran away or their services were no longer needed," one girl sneered. Katara's eyes darted over to Jin as she sat there, glaring out the window. Her eyes widened in fear as the words dripped from the girl's mouth with venom and distain.

Katara lipped something to Jin, hoping she would be able to understand her, "It will be alright, I promise," Jin slowly shook her head in disbelief, this was how Katara knew her message had gotten to her.

"I know! And I am so excited! I heard that they are already selecting girls for Prince Zuko's harem and that he needs at least four other girls," the three giggled at the thought, "he is so handsome!" they laughter roared profusely from the carriage.

'It was terrifying the first time,' Katara mused to herself as she continued to pace behind the carriage, listening to their conversation, 'but now, now it's just annoying!'

"Oh I know!" a voice interjected.

"I hope that we serve him and not his father," another whispered, but Katara could still hear them, "I hear that he beats his women and honestly I think I am far too young for his taste," she muttered.

"He is into the exotic and foreign women," one slurred and Katara glanced up as Jin's already paled face paled even more and her eyes widened to the point that Katara could see the white that surrounded her pupils.

Before any more words were spoken, the carriage containing the girls came to a halt while Katara and Yue's carriage continued down the cobble stone roads. Their words became nothing but blurred murmurs and with a quick glance over her shoulder, Katara saw as Jin leaned out the window of the carriage, her eyes following Katara's fleeting image.

As they slowly continued down the road, Katara could hear the guards barking orders loud enough to reach her own ears, "Alright you! Get out of the carriage!"

Katara sighed deeply as they continued to walk in silence behind the carriage like cattle. This was far more humiliating than the last time!

* * *

The ride was calming, here and there they would hear the occasional whispers and giggles of tawdry girls that past by the carriage. The taunting whispers of the two exotic barbarian women that were tied to the end, being dragged through the streets and then there was the everyday commotion and bustle of everyday life.

Zuko loved taking the path through the market on his way back to the palace. It gave him the chance to see his people, to see what kind of life they lead. It was a liberating experience for him whenever he found himself roaming the streets.

"So, which of the sultry whores are you choosing Zuzu?" Azula snapped, catching his attention.

His golden eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared her way, "How many times do I have to tell you, stop calling me that," he warned, "Zula?"

Her gaze flickered over to him, taking her concentration off her nails once more, "Sorry, Zuko," she sneered.

Zuko hummed snobbishly for a moment before smirking a wicked smirk her way, in such manner it was like a child sticking out it's tongue in defiance, "I accept your must gracious and humble apology," he paused, "Azula."

Iroh couldn't help but chuckle at his niece and nephew from time to time. Most always they got along rather well, but it was when they would trudge up those old childhood names did the fire and lighting come out.

"You two," Iroh warned in a joking matter, "calm yourselves," he stated, feeling as the carriage come to a graceful halt, "we're home."

* * *

The jerking motion of the carriage halted, giving both Katara and Yue a moment of relief. But their small joy was shortly ended as the Prince rounded the carriage, his eyes burning with desire.

But it wasn't a desirable look that Katara was familiar with. No, this was a crazed and deranged gaze, his eyes gave away his emotion for desire, his desire for something not of the flesh, but blood. The look he beheld frightened Katara. This wasn't the Zuko she knew, this was a crazed maniac.

But all the same, she remained silent, her heart thrashing wildly against her ribs. She was afraid. Afraid of what may come to pass, afraid of this alternate version of Zuko, afraid of what may lie beyond the gates of the palace. There were various situations that she began to fear, so many in fact that she couldn't even list them all even if she wanted to. She didn't know what would become of her, but she knew one thing for certain.

This was her destiny. The spirits will this to happen and in doing so allowed her a second chance at life, to fix the mistakes made in a time where error was furthest from all minds. Not only was she to keep Zuko from death, but she was to change the course of history itself…only she didn't even fathom that yet.

Suddenly she felt a flash of heat braze her flesh, causing her to flinch slightly.

Her eyes ran down to her hands, the rope had all but burned away leaving her cuffed in the metal cuff links once more.

"My father wishes to have an audience with you," Zuko stated formally. His hands reaching out, cuffing chains to both Yue and Katara's cuff links, "this way," he motioned before tossing the chains off to two guards.

"Let's go," one murmured as he jerked on Katara's chain. She followed in silence with Yue at her side.

* * *

Katara remembered the first time she had met Ozai. She remembered how distant and cold he was, how his hard stare struck her dead in her steps, how when he was no longer surrounded by his courts, he was a passionate, tender man. She found herself burning with desire…which bothered her, but she would not deny it. When he had tried to take her that first night, though her mind and heart screamed in refusal, her body did not seem to agree. The body wants what the body wants…but she wouldn't give into such nonsense. And she never did…only now, what would he do if she refused? Would he even take her as he tried to before or would he throw her and Yue in the dungeons to await execution?

So many questions with endless possibilities! Would such madness ever end?

As Katara allowed herself to be consumed by her thoughts, she was too far into her mind that she didn't even realize that she stood before the very man her thoughts had wrapped around. Nor did she hear Zuko's soothing voice or the roar of the walled flames as her identity was revealed. She was in a haze on that would soon be broken.

"Katara!" Yue's voice called to her from the void of her mind.

Her eyes fluttered somewhat as they adjusted to the exposure of the dimmed lighting, before she could gasp in horror she felt a hand wrap around her wrist pulling her down to the ground. Gravity helping her all the more while.

Katara glared over at Yue, watching as her slender fingers released their grip around her wrist slithering back towards her head as she bowed knowingly to the man hidden behind the wall of flames.

Her heart began to flutter as she turned her head, picking it up somewhat to meet the cruel and unchanging gaze of the Fire Lord.

'Ozai,' she thought to herself as she quickly dropped her head, burying it into the cool marble floor.

Her heart pounded wildly as she heard muffled conversation, footsteps that echoed from the furthest side of the room, booming louder and louder as they approached.

'He's coming,' she thought to herself, her began pounding louder than before, she felt if she opened her mouth it would have gone tumbling out, revealing how truly scared she was in this moment.

A pale hand reached out, Katara held her breath as it passed over her, reaching out instead for Yue's chin, guiding it up slowly, "What do we have here?" his voice was firm, layered with a velvety tone…just like before, but there was something else, something Katara couldn't quite place.

She listened as he instructed Yue to rise, she could see from the corner of her eye as he ran the pads of his fingers across her cheek, the shivering sensation that emerged from Yue's body at the touch and how he gently brushed back her matted locks.

He sighed, "You must be Princess Yue," he stated, pulling his hand away from her delicate features, it was then Katara felt his eyes upon her.

'Please,' she whispered to herself, feeling as his hand reached downward, grazing over her chocolate locks.

"And this must be…" he trailed off as Katara felt his hand run through her hair, slowly seeking her chin.

When he had lifted her head, their eyes met and Katara felt herself go insane once more. Her body screaming for him, her heart skipping several beats as she saw the desire much unlike Zuko's in his eyes.

Clamping her eyes shut, Katara felt herself being pulled from the floor, she didn't want to go through this again…it caused to much pain for her, awkwardness for each other…and it made her body wish to do crazed things with him when she knowingly did not seek such attentions from him.

Opening her eyes Katara noticed that he continued to stare into her eyes and she felt herself suddenly redden in the face.

"Your name?" he asked gently.

"Katara," she shifted her gaze from his, glancing towards Zuko and Azula, "my lord."

Ozai nodded, taking a step or two back from the two females before him, "What is your title Katara?" he asked, his voice became stern and placid.

Yue already had things sorted out in her own mind. She cleared her throat, urging Katara to remain silent, "My lord," her voice was like soothing waters, calling the Fire Lord to her.

"Yes?" he asked, his eyes never leaving Katara's face.

"Katara is my personal guard," Yue bowed her head, "she is here for my protection."

Ozai chuckled, "For your protection?" he approached Katara, his hand reaching out twirling her locks between his fingers, "What could she possibly do? She looks rather harmless."

Yue smirked, Katara caught her gaze and couldn't help but swallow hard, "Harmless until provoked, my lord."

Katara was baffled. What in Tui's name was Yue doing?!

Ozai's fingers stilled in her hair, she flickered her eyes back to read his features and she could tell that a challenge had been made.

'Oh Tui, help me,' she thought as she felt his rough calloused fingers pull from her locks.

"I see," his broad back turned to her, "very well," he made his way back towards his throne, all the while remaining silent. Katara couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking, she couldn't help but feel dread rush through her body when he sat and turned to face her, the façade of a Fire Lord written across his features.

"Princess Yue," his voice boomed loudly, causing a shrilling sensation to travel down Katara's spine, "you are hereby declared an honored guest of the Fire Nation," he bowed his head slightly acknowledging her, "and as for your guard," he paused, Katara could see how his eyes narrowed slightly, she could see the fire dancing off his pupils, "she will be training with our Elite benders. I'm sure they would love to test their skills against a waterbender," it wasn't truly an invitation, more so an order than anything else.

But Katara sighed in relief, at least she was not forced into prostitution as before. But how did he know that she was a waterbender? Before she had hidden her skills well until she had been discovered by Zuko.

Ozai could see Katara's utter confusion and only chuckled as he began, "We know who you are," his voice was calming, but his domineer was terrifying by the way the fire caste shadows across his face, "you are the master waterbenders of the Avatar, are you not?"

Again Yue spoke, "I am my lord," she glanced over at Katara, begging her to remain silent with a single glance, "Katara was merely a sparring partner, nothing more."

"But I heard that it was two waterbending masters that trained the Avatar, another Princess if I stand correct," his brow raised slightly as he eyed Katara once more.

Yue nodded, "Aye my lord, another Princess did in fact teach the Avatar," she paused for a moment, as if stricken with grief her features began to sullen, "Princess Kiara, my lord."

Ozai leaned forward, Zuko and Azula turned to face her, but Iroh merely kept his head bowed, listening to Yue's words.

"Princess Kiara?" Ozai questioned.

Yue nodded, "Yes my lord."

"I have not heard of a Princess Kiara, pretell me what has become of her?"

There was a slight pause in speech, Katara too wanted to know what had happened to this supposed Kiara, but remained silent and vigilant, "She was killed my lord while protecting the Avatar."

Silence.

Katara's eyes slowly traveled across the way, gazing up at Ozai as a complex feature captured his expression, "I see," he trailed off softly.

Again there was silence, but soon such silence was broken when Ozai rose from his throne parting the fire, "As I said before, Princess Yue you are our honored guest. I'm sure that if you were of any meaning to the Avatar, let alone your husband," he now stood before them, Katara fought every urge she had to reach over and slap this arrogant man, but Yue remained still, "they will find a way here," his hand reached out, cupping her chin with his forefinger, "wouldn't you agree?"

Yue remained silent. She knew Sokka would come, for she had already seen it, lived it. But he would come too late. And it was fine with her. Her destiny lied elsewhere amongst the heavens, for now she would be here to help Katara in any way that she could…even if it meant dealing with this wretched man.

"I assure you my lord, they will come."

Katara swallowed hard. Last time her brother had come, Zuko had proposed to her then forced her from his nation in order to protect her. She sighed softly, hoping that it would go unnoticed.

"Well, until then, please make yourself at home, Princess," his voice dripped with distain as he spoke to Yue, but Katara knew that somewhere, deep inside of him was a loving, caring man…she just had to figure out what it would take now to reveal that side of him.

Yue cast her gaze to the floor, bowing simply before Ozai brushed past her, his hand caressing Katara's back as he passed by, "You as well, Katara."

A chill whirled down her spine, "Oh La!" she whispered harshly under her breath.

It didn't seem like much had changed when it came to his intentions. But she knew that if she was able to hold him off before, she could hold him off now.

And with that, Ozai had left them, whispering off orders to his children before leaving.

* * *

Both siblings looked at one another before glancing at Katara and Yue, disgust and agitation written across their faces. How their eyes slowly examined each of the girls from head to toe and for some reason Katara felt naked.

Azula yawned as she made her way over towards Yue, "Come on," her hands lashed out at the cufflinks round Yue's wrists, "you wreak," her nose scrunched up in disgust as she pulled Yue along.

Katara's heart began to hammer, what about her?!

Suddenly a hand shot out, grazing her shoulder. She could feel the pads digging into her flesh and she couldn't help but gasp in surprise, "Let's go," it was Zuko.

* * *

He lead her down a corridor that she had taken many a times while here. He was taking her to the barracks where the elite soldiers stayed, where they trained and she couldn't help but praise La, 'So much better than being a concubine!'

Though she had been kept away from prostitution, she couldn't help but fear for Yue. What was to become of her?

"This is where you'll be staying," Zuko's voice called to her, pulling her from her thoughts, "if you try anything they will be given orders to not hesitate killing you," his fingers dug deeper into her tender flesh at the nape of her neck, his eyes narrowed as he voiced his threat.

Katara merely nodded, wincing slightly at the pain, "I understand."

"Good," his grip slackened as he proceeded to lead her into the barracks where he began introducing her to the men.

With every beginning there is an ending, where there is an ending, a new beginning awaits. Katara knew this was her new beginning, a second chance at making things right and the opportunity to finally put an end to her suffering.

* * *

**So, what do you think? A tad bit different yes? Trust me, it does get better and the pace will pick up...just not on the romance for a bit. So, please leave your comments, I love hearing such diverse conversation!**


	83. Death's Calling Chapter 16

**AN: Ok, so here is the next chapter. It's once again one of those move along chapters, but it has purpose, it has substance and there are things that you don't want to miss out on. I hope you enjoy and please, keep on lettin me know how your feeling about this story.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since she had been thrown back into this alternate universe. Two weeks since she had seen Yue. Two weeks since she had seen him.

Her heart throbbed, it pined for him. It pined for things to be as they once were. She wanted to be able to fall under some delusion that this was merely a horrid nightmare, one that she would wake from sooner or later. And oh how she begged it to be sooner. But her hope was crushed, every time she woke to the same elaborate painted ceiling in her barracks.

Nikko had told her that when the Elite Benders had been first organized, they gathered together, depicting their world in a mural for generations after them to see what it was like to live amongst the dragons. To see what life was like when the first Elites walked through these rooms.

She had been told that when the Elite Benders had first come to be, it was because they were the only ones who could conquer dragons, they were the only ones who could horn the white flame. The purest of fire. The flame of truth and justice. It was said that the dragons wielded their gifts and knowledge of fire to the Elite Benders after being conquered, to better help the humans understand their gift.

But one by one, dragons began to slowly die off. Hunting dragons became an extravagant sport and anyone who was able to slay a dragon, would be given the honorary title, 'Dragon.'

This had caused friction with the Elite Benders and their masters. The Elite threatened to break away from the Fire Nation entirely. They said that to kill a master of their element, was like killing one of them, it was like killing the very essence of the Fire Nation.

So the hunting for the dragon's seized.

'Who knew such a small number could make a nation bow at their feet,' Katara had thought when she had discussed the history of the Elite Benders with Nikko.

After her official meeting with Ozai, when Zuko had taken her to the barracks, she found some relief that Commander, nay, General Nikko was still around. That he still had that enigma personality about him. He wasn't one to judge, he was the type that slowly grew to know you, then grew on you immediately. He was one of Katara's closest friends other than Jin and Zuko when she had been at the palace before.

And she was ever grateful that he saw her as an equal opponent and not just as a woman.

But there were others here, in these walls that she began to understand and get accustomed to. Tyre was like her brother Seiran in so many ways. He was strong and independent, funny and charming when he needed to be, but serious and deadly. Always analyzing situations, screening every person that brushed past him, and always prepared for anything.

He was also an amazing firebender. His control and passion for bending took Katara's breath away. Every time she watched him, she felt like she was seeing a mirrored image of herself bending the water.

Once, he caught her watching him. His shirtless torso glistened with beads of sweat that had accumulated during his practice. Firm toned muscles rippled beneath the tight flesh of his body, causing Katara's face to heat up some. His dark black locks were pulled back in a mere ponytail, swaying which way as he moved gracefully about the training grounds. He was elegant and precise. Flexible, yet rigid.

It was only after she had watched him after a few mornings did he finally catch sight of her watching him. It was then that Katara had been officially embarrassed. Not for watching him, no, but for getting caught watching him. And it wasn't only Tyre that had caught her, Nikko had snuck up on her as she perched herself beneath the shade of a plum tree, watching silently.

She had never felt her face flush then heat up like the sun before. If she had, the moment she was caught by two men, only made her forget.

It was after that that she and Tyre had become quite close in the last two weeks. He seemed genuinely interested in the poles. Always asking questions on how it was like growing up in the Water Tribes. What it was like to penguin sled. If she had ever seen the celestial lights. An array of topics had come up in their conversations and she thoroughly enjoyed them.

Tyre and Nikko she had come to learn were cousins. One serving under the other. She thought that would cause friction between the two, seeing how she knew it would cause tension between her and Sokka. But the two merely shrugged it off, saying that it was how fate had placed them and that they were fine with it. She began to grow on this alternate life.

There were no worries of being taken by men she did not wish to bed, no horrors of her bending being ripped from her body by mere herbs. No pressures of the courts. This was a blissful way of being kept prisoner…and at times she forgot that's what she was…even at times she had forgotten why she was here in the first place.

But her nightmares only reminded her constantly. Every now and then she would wake, screaming, shaking violently with sweat gathering at her brow and it would always be the same one.

The day she held Zuko's dead corpse in her arms. The day that had changed her life, forever.

And tonight, it happened again. She woke, startled and discombobulated. Her dark locks that had fallen from her bun, stuck to her sweat soaked forehead. Her breathing staggered for several moments before falling back into its normal paced routine.

Her body shook wearily; the heat of the bunker was killing her. She needed air.

Slowly she pried the sweat soaked sheets from her body, slid easily off the bed and quietly crept across the creaking wooden floor, trying to not wake a soul.

The wind howled softly, rustling the leaves of the trees. The sound of natures symphony helped her relax somewhat.

She leaned her body against the wall of the barracks, feeling how the alabaster adapted to the weather. When the sun would rise, it would capture its warmth, keeping the building cool in the day, warm at night. But what was funny was that the stones would be heated in the sun and at night would be cool like water to chapped lips. Refreshing.

A shiver went down her spine as she slowly slid down the wall, her butt coming in contact with the earth. She wiggled her toes around in the loose dirt, drawing the stars and the moon, writing names and sketching creatures from her homeland.

After several moments a sigh escaped her lips. She watched as the cool breeze ruffled her baggy silk pants, watched as her skin prickled with tiny bumps and smiled as she heard a soft howl in the distance. The moon was full. She could feel its energy surging through her. She could feel the water, yards away, pulling her towards it, begging for her presence. But she denied it.

Sighing once more she rose, dusting off her backside from the dirt and decided that it was time to go back in.

As her hands wrapped around the handle, something in the distance startled her.

A bright flash of lighting coming from the arena startled her. The cackling sound that erupted, echoing all around her caused her heart to skip a beat or two.

'What is that?' she thought to herself, her fingers loosely falling from the handle as she pivoted around, walking silently towards the pulsing stream of light.

* * *

Zuko couldn't sleep.

A nightmare had startled him from his sleep.

All he could remember was a searing pain pierce through his midback, ripping through his flesh and disrupting his eternal organs. He could feel pain snatch hold of his heart, he could hear his pulse slowly fading and he heard a soft whisper, 'I'm sorry Zuko,' breach his train of thought.

Then he saw nothing but darkness. He heard nothing but sorrowful sobs and wretched screams. Heat licked at his body, but it did not burn. It felt so close, yet it was so far away. He could feel two arms wrap around him like water wrapped around him as he would submerge into a tub. The feeling of delicate hairs swaying about his face and the sound of a frantic heartbeat filled his ears. But it was not his own…it belonged to another…but whom?

This was what woke him. A nightmare caused by spirits knows what, but the feeling he felt afterward, like he had lived through it bored into his mind. He couldn't quite place the feeling, but it bothered him greatly.

As fire erupted from his fists, he couldn't help but think back on the dream, the nightmare that haunted him.

He died in his dream. He was murdered and left to die, only to be found by someone who mourned for him.

But the question was, who murdered him in this nightmare and who was the woman that mourned over him?

Such trivial questions for a dream. But he couldn't help but shake at the feeling that this had happened. It felt so real to him that caused his heart to sunder to such ideas.

What sort of spiritual trickery was this? Was it a vision of his future? His fate?

* * *

**What is zis? Tell me what you think guys!**


	84. Death's Calling Chapter 17

**AN: Alright, I know this is short...I should have attached it to the last chapter but for some reason my retarded brain went against it! But, this is yet again another filler chapter. Leaving you with some satisfaction I hope. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! Your reviews have been uplifting and inspiring and I just wanted to say thanks!**

**So, enough of my babbling, on with the chapter!  
**

* * *

Fire, as pure as any snow she had ever seen, as bright as any light she had ever witnessed, blazed against the ground, spiraling upward in several directions. Shadows reached for the sky, casting a gloom across the face of the bender. Black shaggy hair flared at the intensity, flowing dramatically before fizzling down, swaying in the wind around the bender's face.

Katara leaned outward, her eyes scanning the arena. The bender had their back to her, but she could tell it was a male.

His bare back glistened in the moonlight. She watched as his shoulder blades moved in a flurried motion beneath his skin, rippling downward. The flesh tightened round his rib cage with every breath he took. He was breathing heavily, as if there was something weighing down on his shoulders. Frustration rolled off him in waves, practically knocking Katara from her hidden spot.

Suddenly he roared, lifting his head towards the sky, with fire spewing from his mouth.

She couldn't help but slip from sight, pressing her back firmly against the alabaster column, listening intently as the sudden roar of the flames slowly began to die down.

Her heart began to thud as she heard footsteps approaching. He was coming towards her!

What should she do? Run, face him? Who was he and why was he out here this late bending? She didn't know what to do, so she decided to glue herself to the spot, hoping that he would overlook her on his way out.

Alas that didn't happen. The footsteps halted as if sensing her presence and she couldn't help but press herself further into column.

"If you're going to just stand there, the least you could do is get me a towel," a voice snarled, admittedly meant for her, "now."

It was Zuko. His voice was low and rugged; she could never forget it, even if she wanted to.

Slowly she poked out from behind the column, a soft blush grazing her cheeks, "Sorry I—w"

"Why were you watching me?" He cut her off, walking past her in a rather trepidatious walk.

Katara blinked, caught off guard by his sudden curious hostility. Turning on her heal she followed him, "I couldn't sleep," she merely stated knowing that this wasn't the exact answer he wanted.

She watched as he reached out for a towel that hung loosely on a peg in the covered corridor of the stadium, just before the opening of the mouth. He ran it across his face, ridding the sweat that had made residence there across his brow, and then slowly wiped his neck from top to base before working on his torso.

"Well, that explains why you're up," he stated, the towel working on his abs, Katara's eyes glued to his hand, "but not why you were watching me."

She blinked once more, her eyes slowly rising up to meet his and she couldn't help the lustful twinge that fled through her body, "I saw flashes of light, heard noises that caught my attention. I thought I was the only one awake other than the night guard," her shoulders rose and fell in a simple shrug before she cast her gaze off to the side, trying not to look at him as he finished cleaning himself.

* * *

Zuko nodded.

His eyes grazed over her body, baggy loose pants nestled just beneath her navel, black wrappings binding her breasts, confining them tightly. Her stomach was toned to perfection; her dark lush skin glistened in the moonlight. Those dark curls that he had first seen, ragged and marred, now were plush and clean, curled and volumed, confined in a messed bun.

She was a stunning creature and her eyes. Her eyes were the most beautiful things he had ever seen, but perhaps that was because they were so foreign to him.

'What are you thinking?' he snapped at himself, trying to regain his composure.

With a grunt he glanced her way, tossing the towel back onto the hook, "You shouldn't wonder the grounds at night," he tried covering his admiration of her body with his deep, commanding voice, "get back to your quarters."

She nodded, brushing past him in a flurried motion that when she past, her bare shoulder brushed against his, sending a startling electric surge through his body.

But before he could question it, let alone gaze at her, she was gone.

'What was that?' he thought.

* * *

**As I said, short and fillery but it also gave you some Zutara! Which this chapter will be the beginning to their progressive relationship!**


	85. Death's Calling Chapter 18

**AN: Alright, so I wrote this chapter on like two hours of sleep...bear with me! I hope you enjoy it! After this chapter, things will begin to roll. I promise!**

* * *

She couldn't sleep. After her first encounter with Zuko, her mind was left reeling. The jolt of sudden energy that filled her body at the slightest brush of flesh, the way his eyes smoldered her…and the way his voice, filled with distain and hatred.

It had sent chills down her spine when she thought of Zuko and his hatred…especially when it was reeled towards her. She wouldn't be able to bare it, at all. She had to get close to him, she had to know him.

She watched as the sun bathed the walls of the barracks through the timid windows. The early morning yawns, sounds of bones cracking and popping into place and the blissful sighs that would follow. Katara couldn't help but smile as she watched the men rise, walking groggily in their training attire out the door and for the arena. To rise with the sun was defiantly a firebender thing.

Hours had passed and some of the Elite had returned, fully charged and ready for another day in the Fire Nation.

Katara still sat there on her cot, her knees pulled up to her chest, her dark rich chocolate locks still confined in the messy bun. She watched as one by one, the Elite members strode in, drying of their glistening chests, muttering words to one another about something here and there and then leaving for a day of work.

As she sat there, consumed in her concentration, she didn't seem to notice a bare-chested, recently bathed Tyre approaching her. His hands wringing a towel round his dark locks, ridding any remaining water.

"Someone was up late last night," he muttered, sitting down at the edge of Katara's cot.

She could feel the dip in the bed, her eyes slowly panned towards the figure that sat before her and recognized him immediately, "Good morning, Tyre," she cooed mockingly.

His lips curled into a smile, "Good morning to you as well," his locks were now stringy and damp, "so tell me," he grunted, leaning towards her a bit, "what were you doing up so late."

He watched as Katara's eyes widened, then slacken some as she looked round the room.

With a shrug of her shoulders she stated, "I couldn't sleep, that's all."

Tyre nodded, "Right," his voice was gentle and inviting, he reminded her much of Seiran and she couldn't help but wonder where her elder brother was at that moment.

But Tyre's voice called her back from her thoughts, "So, when you can't sleep, you decide to go spying on the Prince?"

Katara's gaze snapped to his, her face began to flush at his words. How did he know that she had run into Zuko?

"How did you—k," she started, but Tyre cut her off.

"I guard the Prince Katara, I shadow his every move," his eyes narrowed, a smirk formed on his lips, "and I will tell you, it was rather entertaining to see you blush wildly at seeing him _shirtless_," he exaggerated the last word, making Katara blush slightly.

She shook her head, "I didn't blush," her hand swatted at him playfully, "besides, I see bare-chested men all the time!"

Tyre merely nodded wearing that smug, 'yea oook,' look on his face, causing Katara to snatch her pillow from behind and smack him with it.

"Shut up!" she commanded, as she brought the pillow down, but of course Tyre stopped it, his hand clutching it before pulling it away in one pull.

His eyes glistened, "I didn't say anything Tara," for the first time since they had met, since they had grown close, he called her by the nick name that Zuko had given her long ago. She couldn't help the surging pang of pain that coursed through her heart as she remembered those fond memories from long ago.

Tyre gazed at her, seeing a flash of pain and frustration cross her features and he couldn't help but think that he said something that hurt her. But for the life of him he couldn't figure what.

"Tara?" he asked, his calloused hand reached out, grazing her bare forearm.

His hand was so warm, it pulsed a comforting heat into her body and she couldn't help but look up with a saddened smile, "I'm fine," she assured him, "I promise."

Tyre merely nodded before pulling his hand back, brushing the pillow that rested in his lap with his finger tips. Silence fell between them for a few short moments before he broke the silence once more.

"Come on, we've got rounds to do," he stood, chucking the pillow at the unaware waterbender, catching her right in the face.

Her muffled cry of awareness caused him to laugh before walking away, muttering, "Hurry up! We need to escort the concubines on their walk of the palace city!"

She pulled the pillow from her face, her brow scrunched slightly, "I'm coming," she muttered as she pulled herself from the bed and in a fluid motion threw the pillow at Tyre, clocking him in the back of the head.

He spun on his heel, his eyes narrowing, "You dare hit a superior officer while his back be turned?"

For a moment the barracks went silent, eyes leering between the two as they stood on either end of the long striped floor.

Suddenly they both began laughing; Tyre threw the pillow back her way before telling her, "Get around. Concubines are inpatient."

Katara nodded as she caught the pillow, tossing it carelessly on her cot.

* * *

Zuko meditated for several hours, far before the sun even rose. He couldn't help but think about that girl he encountered last night. For some reason, ever since they brushed against one another, he couldn't seem to rid her from his mind.

He tried drowning her out as he had his way with Mai, but for some startling reason, long black tresses suddenly became rich brown curls fisted between his palms. Pale flesh, like that of a porcelain doll phased into that dark ebony, making her an exotic beauty. Golden orbs like the sun slowly transferred into narrowed pools like the raging ocean and he couldn't help but find satisfaction in this.

Her fragile body became strong and fierce, toned in all the right places but still giving her the edgy look of a lady. He wanted to call out her name, but couldn't find the will, nay the words to put it into action.

He was dreaming of a woman that he didn't even know her name.

So, as he sat there meditating, he tried drowning out his visions of her naked flesh, tried to push them beyond the horizon but came to the conclusion that he couldn't. Even after hours and hours he couldn't do it and it drove him insane. One small ounce of contact and this was what happened to him! He was pathetic! He could not and would not allow some barbarian get the best of him. He couldn't.

His hands slowly began to wedge between the hairs of his head, running perfect grooves into his shaggy locks as he tried to regain his composure. He had to go out with Mai and the other concubines of his harem. But in all truth, he would rather bash his head against a wall rather than suffer at the hands of whores and their shopoholic ways.

With an audible sigh he rose, stretching out his limbs before entering his quarters to prepare.

* * *

Katara and Tyre, along with a few other Elite members stood there at the palace gates, waiting patiently for the 'ladies of the night' to join them.

Katara couldn't help but sigh as she adjusted her uniform, practically drowning in her own sweat from the heat, "Why do we need to be fully suited?" her voice strained as if an invisible force was choking the life from her.

Tyre chuckled softly before answering, "We are in times of war. When escorting a member of the Royal Family, we are to be fully armored. In case such events should occur that we should shield them from danger…" he shrugged his shoulders, glancing over at Katara's confused look.

"Royal Family member," she questioned, "I thought we were escorting concubines."

Tyre nodded, "Yes, but the Prince escorts his ladies as well. That is why we are here, but also to make sure that none of them try to make a run for it."

Katara nodded. A chill went down her spine. Now that she was no longer a suffering woman in a whore house, she couldn't help but feel guilty. Here she was on the other side, receiving perhaps better treatment then these women and not once did she stop to think about that.

"Have concubines tried running before?" she asked.

He nodded.

She remembered when she ran from Zuko but only made it to the bluff where the Fire Lilies grew. That day was a blessed day, but it was also a turning point in her relationship with Zuko. She wondered if they would ever have that same undying, unsparing love as they did before.

Suddenly an elbow nudged her in the rib cage, her glare flared over towards Tyre and she noted that his naturally charming features were covered by the regal manner of that of a soldier. Starring straight ahead she noted what he had been looking at.

Prince Zuko and his 'Ladies of the Night'

* * *

**So what did you think guys?**


	86. Death's Calling Chapter 19

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next should be posted soon!**

* * *

He tried to remain calm. The surging nerves that had twisted inside his gut suddenly became active. He didn't want to escort the concubines around the palace city today, especially with that Water Tribeswoman there.

It was the exact moment that he laid eyes on her that he knew this was going to be an interesting day…let alone an awkward one at that.

With a deep sigh he pinched the bridge of his nose before straightening his shoulders, "Ladies," he called them to walk with him, "shall we?"

The flustered giggles and soft whispers mulled into a blurred buzz in his ears as his eyes scanned up and down the water tribeswoman that stood before him, next to his personal guard.

His eyes narrowed some as he saw the two conversing, how the light shade of pink rosined her cheeks and how a bashful appearance befell upon them both. But the moment Tyre had caught sight of him; Zuko noted that his guard straightened up right away.

He couldn't help but feel a surge of jealously course through his veins. Why? Well he didn't understand that factor. All he knew was that he couldn't help but wish to push Tyre off the side of the cliff, or burn his eyes from his skull. It was a rather horrid feeling, how a woman could make a man feel and vise versa. And he didn't even know this woman!

But there was something about her, something that seemed eerily familiar. He couldn't quite place a finger on it, but he felt some form of connection between them.

'I have to know her,' he mused as he and his concubines approached.

Suddenly a slender hand slid into the groove of his arm, wrapping delicately round his arm, "It's a lovely day is it not your majesty?" a cool voice swept across his ears.

He suddenly felt a dizziness fall upon him and found himself leaning on the concubine for support.

'What is her name?' he thought as he glanced down at the slender figure beneath him. Golden iris's stared up at him innocently, rimmed with a hazelwood green.

"Beautiful," he murmured, he watched as her eyes slowly dipped as she gave a bashful chuckle.

"Thank you, my lord," her eyes slowly rose back up towards his face in a seductive motion, sending sensations through his body.

Suddenly the dizziness that had befallen him went away. He found his head no longer clouded and his body no longer limp and heavy.

'That was weird,' he thought.

His eyes glanced upward and he could see his guards approaching with haste, concerned looks evidently present. But he held up his hand, assuring them he was alright.

"I'm fine," he stated, "just had a faint spell is all," his eyes swept over to the Water Tribeswoman's face to see if any concern stilled her features and much to his amusement her face was revealing of such emotions.

He couldn't help but smirk at this…but why was he smirking?

* * *

Katara stood firmly next to Tyre, watching as Zuko approached with several concubines trailing behind him. She watched as one bolded to touch him, to slip her arm around his and snuggle up to him.

This made her blood boil. She hated seeing such things but she couldn't exactly rush over and say, 'Hey! Get your hands off him!' without probable cause…well, probable cause that would make a lick of sense.

Instead she just stood there, rigid and void of all emotion watching as Zuko glanced down, a smile breeching his lips, while she stood wishing, no begging that it was her instead.

But then something happened. He collapsed slightly on the young concubine! Katara couldn't help herself, she suddenly bolted from her position, Tyre and the others following suit.

But before they could reach him, before they could question what happened, Zuko propped himself up just fine, shaking his hand at them.

"I'm fine," he cooed.

'He's fine?!' Katara couldn't help but look panic stricken. But she tried to regain her composure. Only after her eyes slowly rose to meet his did she see the smirk plastered on his face, his eyes already on her.

'What is he smirking for?' she thought. She couldn't help but wonder if he did it on purpose or if he truly had a 'fainting spell' as he put it.

But then she couldn't help but gaze over at the young concubine on his sleeve. She knew her, she had ridden with her to the palace the first go around of this…but she couldn't remember her name.

But the way the concubine glared back at Katara made her weary.

"Come, we are wasting a beautiful morning," Zuko instructed, his hand patting the top of the young concubine's before giving a sly smile Katara's way.

She couldn't help but be flattered that he was already noticing her, but then again thought it was weird that he was showing interest at such an early stage. It had only been two weeks for La's sake!

And yet, it seemed like two weeks too long.

For a moment she seemed in a haze as Zuko and the concubines began to stroll past her and the guards. But as always, there was someone who dragged her from her thoughts.

"Let's go Tara," Tyre's breath tickled her ear, she couldn't help the blush that over came her as she turned flustered somewhat.

She blinked rapidly, clearing her throat momentarily, "Oh! Right," she nodded before brushing past him, following the Prince and his ladies.

* * *

They had walked around for hours. Katara had never taken a tour of the palace city before…well at least not this long of a tour!

Every shop they passed, the concubines would squeal in excitement, gazing pleadingly over at Zuko as if he would actually buy them trinkets.

And much to Katara's surprise, he did! The one who clung to him the entire time, Katara would often see her squeeze his arm gently, then blush and cast her gaze afar as if embarrassed.

She watched as Zuko would smile down at her, curious as to why she would turn her gaze and merely continued onward, patting her hand every now and then.

Katara couldn't help but feel jealous, watching as the love of her life flirted carelessly with another woman! But it wasn't his fault. He didn't know of anything, let alone her feelings for him. But she would be damned if she let her feelings go unnoticed for long.

* * *

After several hours of walking they stopped at a small boutique shop, jewelry and trinkets galore. Katara stood back near Tyre for several minutes, watching as the women began grazing over the various items. Giggling as they held necklaces up to one another's throat, or sliding rings on their fingers and pampering off their decorated hands.

"Are they almost finished?" the words slurred from her lips subconsciously.

In a dart, she slapped her hand over her mouth, shooting a glare at Tyre as he merely chuckled.

"Not even close," he whispered.

Katara muffled a response through her hand, her brow knitting as she spoke, "Noof doumn het?"

Tyre couldn't help but laugh.

Reaching forward, his fingers curled round her own, pulling her hand from her mouth, "What did you say?"

She licked her lips before dropping her hand from his grasp, "I said," she began, "not done yet?"

He nodded, "Yea, after shopping they normally take a stroll through the City Gardens," his eyes rolled, "then are treated to dinner and a show…" he trailed off.

Katara's brow cocked slightly, catching Tyre's attention, "Love Amongst the Dragons," again his eyes rolled to the back of his head as they began walking, "and the troupe that are performing, horrible! Absolutely horrible!" he exclaimed, catching Katara off guard.

She remembered one group…the Ember Island players? Zuko had said something about how they butchered plays all the time. Love Amongst the Dragons was one of the many!

"Are they the Ember Island Players?" she asked, catching Tyre's gaze.

He nodded, "Look at you," his shoulder collided with hers as he gave a little bump, "only here for a few weeks and you already know the worst group of actors in the nation!"

They laughed, catching the attention of all…especially Zuko.

* * *

Her laughter, sounded so familiar to him. It rang a heavenly tune in his ears, but was over shadowed by another…his eyes darted over to where her laughter was emitting and he couldn't help but narrow them.

'Tyre,' he thought to himself.

She seemed…happy? Odd sort of emotion to have when you're a captive, forced into labor by the very nation that holds you prisoner.

'What is she laughing about?' he thought as he glanced up at them again, watching as she nudged Tyre playfully.

Angered by seeing her openly flirt with his guard, Zuko was going to call her on it but something caught his attention.

"What do you think of this my lord?" he glanced down, the same concubine who had been on his arm all day held a necklace to her throat, red rubies gleaming in the light. She fluttered her lashes innocently and it disgusted him at first, but then suddenly, he found the action adorable?

'What is wrong with you Zuko?' he thought as he shook his head slightly, his hand coming up and rubbing the back of his neck.

With a deep breath he smiled genuinely at her, "It's lovely."

Again she batted her eyes, blushing faintly as she turned away, "I'll take this one please," she cooed.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at this. Just because he thought it was lovely, didn't mean that he liked her per say…he just liked the necklace. And he wouldn't court or bed her because of some jewelry.

Women.

Sighing he glanced up to see Tyre and the Water Tribeswoman chatting away once more, laughing and flirting…it disgusted him. For some reason he couldn't help but long to be the one she talked to, the one she batted her dark, lush lashes at. The one she giggled at when a funny joke was made, or have her brush his arm playfully.

'What is this woman doing to me?!' he raged inside.

"My lord," Tyre called to him, dragging him from his thoughts.

Zuko cleared his throat, glancing over at the guard for a brief moment, nodding for him to continue.

"Shall we head to the gardens before dinner? The performance will start in a few hours."

His eyes shifted over to the women, then back to his guard before nodding, "Yes," turning on his heel, he stated, "ladies, shall we stroll through the gardens then proceed to dinner?"

They giggled, which made him sick, then darted off in a flirtatious trot down the path that lead to the gardens.

Zuko couldn't help but groan in agony, "I swear Tyre," he began, not minding the woman that stood at his guard's side, "these women will be the death of me!"

Both Tyre and Katara laughed, but Katara soon suppressed her giggle as she saw the glare Zuko shot at her.

Tyre on the other hand continued to laugh, apparently not phazed by the Prince's.

Suddenly his arm snaked around Katara's shoulder, pulling her close, "Come on, it's time for a stroll in the gardens!"

* * *

**So what did you think guys? Let me know!**


	87. Death's Calling Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Sorry, I was having some issues this week! So here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it and please, leave me a comment!**

* * *

The lighting dimmed, signaling the audience that the performance was soon to begin.

Zuko and the concubines entered the theater, couples who snickered in secret immediately bowed, whispering out humble words as the Prince passed them by.

Once they had made their way to the Royal box seating, Katara and Tyre took their respected posts just outside the door, standing in the crowded hallway.

"I thought you said they were terrible," Katara muttered under her breath, watching as people pushed and shoved their way through the hall, eager to find seating.

Tyre nodded, "It's like this every year though," there was a slight pause in his words before he continued, "most of the time, people come for the socializing aspect of it all…but," he shrugged as he pressed his back firmly against the wall as a rather large woman forced her way through, "oh Agni!" he breathed out, as the woman forced herself up against him, squeezing by. The expression on his face was causing Katara to giggle.

His eyes bulged out somewhat as he leaned forward, following the figure as she disappeared down the hall. Katara could sense him shiver slightly as he turned his attention back towards her.

"Agni…" he shook his head before straightening out his posture once more, "as I was say…" his brow cocked for a moment, a perplexed component crossed his features, "what was I saying?"

Katara giggled, "You were discussing the true intentions behind the crowd's admirable support to these…" her voice trailed off as his face lit up.

"Oh right, right!" his hand waved about.

"Anyways, they come here for socialization. Most come to see the Prince, or the Royal Family," Tyre leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, "but mainly to see Prince here," he nodded his head towards the doorway that lead into the box.

Katara's brow cocked, receiving a small smirk from Tyre, "What? Did you think these women came here for the artistic performance?"

She didn't know what to say…she knew that there were hundreds of women here, but she didn't even think that all of them had come just to see the Crowned Prince.

"I guess it is a show somewhat," Tyre's voice caught her attention, "I mean, most of these locals never see the Crowned Prince, let alone the Fire Lord more than once in their lifetime…"

Katara nodded, "Because their sooo busy," she scoffed.

Tyre just cast a glance her way, smirking slightly as the show began.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Zuko sat there, his eyes narrowed out of boredom as he watched the curtain rise. A single lady stood in an ornate position, the light that grazed her porcelain skin made her radiantly beautiful. Slowly she outstretched her hand, tilting her head downward as soft beats to a drum began to sound.

He couldn't help but sigh out of boredom, his eyes rolled slightly, but halted when he noticed several eyes on him. Strangely they weren't the eyes of his ladies…but the people in the audience below.

Looking down, his eyes scanned the crowd below. As his eyes swept from left to right, several of the women who gazed up at him turned away, giggling and whispering to one another, concealing their blushes.

"Women," he muttered as he leaned back into his chair, slowly pushing back to keep out of view.

He hated it when the women of his nation doted on him so. The attention he received was intoxicating…and not in a good way.

As he sat there, he raged on in his mind how the performance needed to end, how he wished to be Tyre standing out in the hallway, speaking to that exotic creature…alas fate was cruel. It forced him to sit here, surrounded by awestruck women and jealous men, allowing his brain to scream at the horrendous acting he witnessed. Life was cruel, so very cruel.

* * *

The show went on for what seemed like an eternity. When intermission rolled around, no one was pleased more than Zuko.

In a fluid motion he excused himself from his concubines the strolled out the door, past Katara and Tyre and out onto the terrace where he could get some air.

As he stood there, basking in the cool refreshing night air that Ember Island had to offer, his peace was soon interrupted by girls…everywhere.

They leaned against the railings, gathered together in small groups, their eyes bore down on his turned back and he couldn't help but grunt in disgust. Whether it was noticed or not, was their issue, not his.

He listened intently on their silly gossip, seeing how there was no other place to escape to where there would be serenity.

They talked about such things…well, mainly about him. About how handsome he was, how skilled he was as a bender. How they wished to become his 'Fire Lady' or how they wouldn't mind baring his children.

The thought made his blush tremendously. How they talked so freely, especially with him standing right there! But perhaps they wanted him to hear; perhaps they wanted him to know exactly how wonderful they though he was…and for some reason, though such comments would be disgustingly admired, they made him cringe.

To his people, at least the young women, he was nothing more than a piece of meat…a good looking piece of meat. But a piece of meat none the less.

Normally you would hear such notions coming from his sexual end of the gender pool.

Taking a deep breath he turned around, his eyes catching sight of that rich dark skin…she was alone.

She walked steadily through the crowd of girls, her narrowed slits were set on him and he couldn't help but smirk at that…gah! Why was he smirking?!

"Is everything alright your majesty?" she cooed softly, her eyes suddenly shifting round the terrace.

He nodded, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat somewhat, "Yes, thank you…" he didn't even know her name!

But it seemed she had caught onto that without even looking his way, "Katara, your majesty," her eyes suddenly turned to him, "my name is Katara."

Sighing, he relaxed somewhat, "Katara," he paused, glancing around the terrace to see nasty, snarling glares directed towards the young guard before him…were they jealous?

"A suitable name for someone of the barbarian race," he paused, watching how her eyes narrowed even more at his remark, "I suppose," with a shrug of his shoulders he turned away from her, looking back out over the calming ocean view.

Katara couldn't help herself. It irritated her that he was so…arrogant! Even before it irritated her, and now, now it pissed her off because she knew that he could overcome such…snobbishness!

Her hands fisted at her sides, her eyes narrowed almost to the point that she couldn't see. She was fuming. But she decided to let it slide, she had too. If she caused a scene before everyone here who knows what her punishment would be. After all, even with all the liberties she had been given, she was still a prisoner of war.

"Thank you," she said through clenched teeth, "your majesty."

With a single twist of her body she turned away, prepared to walk away when his voice called out to her.

"You truly are amazing," he cooed softly, forcing her to still in her movement.

She turned slowly, her eyes grazing his back, "What?"

She watched as he slowly turned to face her, his golden pools narrowed gracefully. But before he spoke to her, he spoke to the others that surrounded them. Though his eyes never left her face.

"Leave us," he demanded. When he heard no attempt being made he commanded, "Now!"

Suddenly the light padding of feet echoed in her ears as she watched him smirk, making his way towards her.

"I insult you, yet you thank me," he brushed past her, "I have imprisoned you in my nation, forcing you to work for me," his hand reached out, slowly grazing her confined curls, "yet you do not fight for your freedom," he sighed, facing her once more, "you truly are amazing."

Katara stilled herself, not knowing whether to speak or to slap him…though he didn't really insult her.

"So tell me, waterbender," he cocked his head as he leaned back against the railing of the terrace, crossing his arms, "why do you not fight? Why do you give in so easily? I have been told that your kind are some of the most stubborn people to deal with. They say you are like firebenders in a sense. You have a resilient passion burning in your souls…yet you seem to lack such things."

Katara stood speechless, "Was I taught wrong? Are your people so easily whipped as you are?"

That was it! Striding the few steps between them Katara raised her arm, backhanding him with as much effort as she could. She really didn't want to hurt him, but at the same time she wanted to kill him. He was being so cocky!

He opened his jaw a bit, blinking his eyes somewhat before turning his gaze to her as his hand ran up and down his reddened cheek, "I stand corrected," his eyes burned with intensity, "there is a fire burning inside you," suddenly his hand lashed out, wrapping round her wrist, "but never dare do that again."

Katara had enough, "Don't tempt me then," she bit back.

Zuko was taken back by her sudden feistiness, but chuckled after getting over the initial shock.

They stood there like this for a moment, Katara was pulled practically up against him with her wrist being the only thing that separated their faces from touching.

His breath brushed against her face, causing her own to hitch slightly, "You can let go of me now," she demanded.

With a simple slack of his hold, Katara ripped her wrist from his grip before turning away, leaving him standing there alone on the terrace.

"I was defiantly wrong," he whispered to himself as he watched her retreat back into the theater, "defiantly wrong," with a smirk he too reentered the theater, prepared to watch the rest of the performance in a slightly better mood than when he had entered.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I was having a case of writers block to be honest!**


	88. Death's Calling Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Wow...its been awhile huh? So here is the next chapter, I told you things were gonna go kinda slow...and I wasn't lying. But here you will kinda learn something! Hope you enjoy and hey, leave me a message, I love hearing what you guys have to say!**

* * *

After the performance had ended, Tyre took Katara aside, asking her if she was alright. He recalled her negative attitude she seemed to have when she came back from a conversation with the Prince. But she brushed it off, saying the heat was getting to her…Tyre knew she was lying.

In a few fleeting moments, they had made it from the theater and were now walking along the beach. The ocean waves roared as they came rolling up onto the shoreline, crashing into the sand before slowly seeping back into the body of water. The night air was cool, but bearable. Katara's gaze turned to the ocean, watching as the moon's reflection rippled with each passing wave.

Prince Zuko and his ladies were ahead, while Tyre and Katara brought up the rear. Tyre noted how Katara longed to run out into the ocean, to become one with her element…and then it struck him.

Ever since she arrived, she hadn't truly been able to enjoy her element as she should…only to bathe, but then again, she was only given a few minutes. Seeing how all the other men and women in the barracks needed to clean themselves as well.

"Katara?" he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

She turned her longing gaze from the ocean, her eyes grazing over his face, "Hmm?" she hummed in response.

Tyre flicked his eyes towards the ocean, then back at Katara, "Would you like t—o" he was cut short.

"Tyre!" Prince Zuko bellowed for him.

With a heavy sigh he rushed forward, leaving Katara in his wake. Pondering on what he was about to ask her.

* * *

Prince Zuko stood for a moment, his lovely ladies giggling amongst themselves. Two others had joined them…without Tyre's knowledge…two men.

"We've been invited to a party at Lieutenant Juang's home," Zuko began, "you and the wat—I mean, Katara can take the rest of the evening off."

Tyre bowed, "Thank you my Prince," and with that rushed back to Katara as Zuko and the concubines followed the two strangers up the beach.

* * *

"Where are they going?" Katara asked softly.

Tyre shrugged, "To some party, Zuko's given us the night off."

Katara cocked her brow at him; Tyre was fond of calling Zuko by his name more so than his title, "Tyre, why do you call the Prince by his name?"

Tyre gave her a bewildered look, "What else would I call him?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, Prince?" her eyes flickered over to see this once more confused expression take over his features.

"It's just," she sighed out, "you call him Zuko so carelessly."

Tyre nodded, "Well, I suppose I can go back to calling my cousin, My Prince," he dramaticized, "but…" he paused, Katara's features suddenly shifted into utter confusion.

"Your cousin?" she asked.

"Yep," he nodded, brushing past her, "ever since we were born…"

Katara couldn't believe it…Zuko had one cousin before, and that was Lu Ten. She knew he died long ago in the siege of Ba Sing Se…so where did Tyre fit in.

"My father is the Fire Lord's youngest brother," he paused, "but my father and mother died long ago when I was just a boy. Then, after Uncle Iroh lost Lu Ten, he took me in as his own," he shrugged his shoulders, "Iroh has always been a father to me…sometimes I can't even tell where the division is between father and uncle."

Katara nodded, "I'm sorry, I didn't know…" she trailed off, not knowing how to finish her own sentence.

Tyre simply laughed, his hand guiding up catching Katara on the shoulder, "It's fine Katara, really."

For a few moments they walked in silence towards the Fire Lord's beach house. Katara pondering on this new twist in fate. Zuko had another uncle, who was dead, another cousin who was raised by Iroh…what else changed?

"If you don't mind me prying," Katara began, watching as Tyre shook his head casually, "if you are a nephew to the Fire Lord…why are you in the elite guard? Why not take you title as a prince?"

This caught Tyre off guard. No one had ever asked him that question, at least not until now.

"I don't know," he muttered, "I just, I love bending, I love protecting people and I love not having the undivided attention that suffocates my cousins and uncle so…" he shrugged his shoulders once more, it seemed to be something he did quite often, "I like my life. It's not complicated or marred by politics, it's peaceful," he glanced her way, "it's nice."

Katara nodded, "I bet."

* * *

Once they ended their conversation, Tyre took her into the beach house. Showing her where everything was, where everyone would sleep and finally showed her where her quarters were.

"If you want, we can go to the party with Zuko," Tyre mentioned as he leaned against the frame of her doorway.

Nodding causally, "Alright," Katara agreed.

Tyre smirked, "But you're going to want to change into something other than that," he pointed at her guard uniform, his smirk becoming more evident.

She couldn't help but shrug, her eyes grazing over her outfit, "I have nothing else to wear…" she trailed off, her eyes casting towards a closet filled with luxurious clothing.

When she turned her gaze back to Tyre, she noted that he too stared at the closet, his eyes wondering back towards her face.

"No," she warned, her eyes darting back towards the closet, "no! Those belong to Azula!"

Tyre shrugged, pushing himself off the frame of the door, "And what my cousin doesn't know won't kill her," he stated in her ear before brushing past her. Slowly his hands reached out, parting the various fabrics, his eyes scanning for something specific. But what?

Katara waited for a few moments, watching as he rifled through the closet. Finally with a loud, 'Aha!' Tyre pulled out a two piece bathing suit, bathed in red and trimmed by gold. The Fire Nation emblem ever present on the right side of the bathing bottoms.

She sneered, "We're going to a party…not the beach," her arms crossed her chest, eyes narrowing at him dangerously.

Tyre smiled, "Trust me," he stated, tossing the suit towards her, "most parties on Ember Island get…heated," with that he walked past her, his gaze watching as she stared down at the bathing suit before walking out of the room.

"Five minutes!" he roared before closing the door behind him.

Katara sneered, "Five minutes," she mouthed playfully as she pulled the suit out before her, her eyes scanning it entirely. With a defeated sigh she tossed it onto the bed adjacent from the closet and began to undress herself.

As she slid the top over her breasts, Katara noticed that there was only one strap. It wrapped round her right shoulder, dipping downward in an angle, reaching over towards the top of her left breast before reaching around and connecting with the fabric on the back. The bottom part of the top was evened out, hugging at her chest teasingly. It accentuated her more than she would have liked, but, it was this or nothing.

The bottoms were comfortable. Much like her undergarments she trained in while Waterbending. Only difference was the leg wrappings…there were none. Instead it was a single pair of underwear, with a loose skirt that hung down to her mid thigh. Slits on sides, revealing her dark skin more and more.

As she stood there, looking at her reflection in the mirror, she guided her hand upward, pulling the fabric from her confined hair, watching as it trickled down her shoulders like water. Weaving her fingers through her curled locks, she released the tightening pressure and shook her head slightly. Doing so, she noticed that she hadn't yet taken off her fingerless gloves and arm guards from her body yet. But as she looked on at her reflection, she didn't see the harm in keeping them on. After all, they were red and gold, which matched her bathing suit.

With a crack of her knuckles Katara sighed deeply before opening the door.

* * *

Tyre waited for her outside, his foot grazing the sand as he drew small objects. His ears hear the familiar click of the door being opened and shut and knew that Katara was ready to go.

With a smile he turned to face her, "Finally rea—" he still midspeech, his eyes becoming wide as they grazed over her exposed and accentuated flesh.

Katara couldn't help but giggle at his amazement. In a fluid motion she approached him, her eyes narrowed like feline slits. With the tip of her forefinger she pushed his lower jaw upward, clamping his mouth shut.

"Ready," she cooed before brushing past him, leaving him behind in a daze.

She knew where the party was, for she had been there before. But she didn't want to give Tyre reasons for suspicion.

"You coming?" she called over her shoulder.

"Because, I don't really know where we're going," she added, turning around in the sand.

Tyre turned to face her, a faint blush appearing across his cheekbones, "Yea," he seemed flustered, but brushed it off. Dashing forwards, his hand lashed out, grabbing Katara round the waist, earning a squeal and a playful smack to the arm.

"Come on, we have a party to get to," with that his hand that had wrapped round her waist now wrapped round her hand, lacing their fingers together. With a mad dart, they bolted into the night, headed in the direction of the party.

* * *

Zuko had found the party dull and boring. The only thing that had kept him there was the fact that his concubines were enjoying themselves and he didn't feel like ruining their night. Mai had shown up later in the evening, Azula and Ty Lee had also come. But the thing he found interesting was that they had brought along the Water Tribe Princess Yue as well.

For a good portion of the night he and Mai had spent their time together. Conversing with other teens, eating small bites here and there and simply watching the party fan out. But after a while, Mai seemed to get bored and decided to dance with some guy that had been eyeing her all night.

Not that Zuko cared, he just didn't have the energy or the desire to fight with anyone tonight, besides, she still came to his bed.

But as he sat there, he noticed the Water Tribe Princess standing out on the outstretched balcony alone, gazing out at the ocean. Seeing her alone intrigued him to approach her, for after they had taken her into the palace, he hardly ever saw her. But when he did, it was just a fleeting glance as she passed him by, surrounded by palace guards and servants. His father was treating her well, and he couldn't help but wonder how well…perhaps now would be a good time for him to find out.

With a simple push, he commanded his feet to take him to the balcony, watching as the wind billowed through her white tresses. It was amazing, her hair, at how pure it was, like the moon. At times he found himself wanting to reach out and run his hands through her locks, but he dared not. For every time lately that he thought of another woman, the waterbender's face flashed through his mind…even at times when he and Mai were in the throes of passion.

Clearing his throat, Zuko startled the Princess, watching as she jumped hesitantly, "Mind if I join you?" he asked softly.

Yue's blue orbs focused on him, the shifted back towards the ocean, "You need not ask me my Prince, for I fear whatever answer I give you, you shall do as you please none the less," she stated, her voice not breaking once.

Zuko couldn't help but smirk at her boldness, much like the waterbender and he couldn't help but compare them, "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

Again Yue shifted her gaze to him, watching as he came beside her, leaning against the railing of the balcony as she. With a sigh she replied, "If you are referring to the party, I am enjoying myself somewhat, but if you are referring to the arrangement in which I am kept here in your nation, then I shall tell you, I am not."

"I see," Zuko replied, "but you are treated well, are you not?" he asked, true curiosity meshing with his tone.

Yue nodded, "I am," she took in a breath, "but I cannot say the same for my companion, I've hardly seen her since our arrival."

Zuko cocked his head slightly; he saw the depression in her eyes, "Your companion? Katara?"

At the mention of Katara's name, Yue turned to him fully, "Yes," she hesitated somewhat before continuing, "you have been treating her well?"

It wasn't so much a question as it was a demand, but Zuko nodded curtly anyways, "I have. She is on the Elite Guard, Tyre, my cousin has taken to her," he stated, letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. His hands gripped the railing tightly as he continued.

Yue simply nodded, turning her gaze out to the ocean, "Tyre, he is one of the guards who comes by my rooms every now and then," she breathed a soft sigh, "he is a good man," her eyes slowly glanced over at Zuko to see his muscles tense beneath his skin, "but he is not the man Katara needs."

Zuko gawked at her, how would she know what Katara needed? Then again, the two women had known one another for years, perhaps she knew exactly what Katara needed and wanted…perhaps he could use such things to his advantage. But he didn't want to look like a desperate man.

Though time had been shifted, the universe altered, Yue still possessed the abilities of the spirits. She could hear his thoughts clear as day, sense his feelings and knew exactly where to probe him if need be.

But before she had the chance to speak, something intruded her energy, negativity surrounded her. Shifting slightly in her stance she turned around to see a woman standing in the doorway, her eyes on both her and Zuko. It was a young woman, adorning the robes of a concubine and suddenly Yue understood who she was, or better, what she was.

"My lord," she cooed gently as she approached the pair, "we have missed your presence," she reached out, lacing her hand through his arm, "shall you not come and join us?" she asked, her voice innocent and sweet.

Zuko looked at Yue for a moment, then down at the concubine attached to him. With a slight sigh, be began to pull away, prepared to excuse her. But when their eyes made contact, he couldn't help but become weak in his resolve. It was like she had a power over him…something that was unexplainable.

"Yes, I will join you," he turned to Yue, his eyes phased at the moment, "good evening Princess," he addressed her before turning away.

Yue waited until he and the concubine had entered the house, before turning back towards the ocean, "This is going to be harder than I thought," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Thank you," Tyre stated as he and Katara brushed their way into the entrance of the home, finally arriving at the party.

Katara giggled as Tyre slid a leather cord back down his shirt before tapping it lightly.

"Hey, a guy's gotta do, what a guy's gotta do," he stated simply.

Katara agreed, "Well, I suppose so," she nudged him slightly, "you see. Perhaps taking your place as a prince will allow the people to become familiar with you."

Tyre shrugged, "Eh, its fine. I like surprising people once in a while, their faces are priceless!" he bellowed.

When they had first arrived, Tyre had tried slipping past the party escorts, stating that they didn't have any tickets because he and his cousin were invited last minute. When that didn't work, he tried explaining that he was a personal guard of Prince Zuko's and that he needed to get in there. But he was met with denial. They didn't believe he was a guard for the crowned prince because of his casual attire.

It finally boiled to the point that he ripped a leather cord from around his neck, dangling it in their faces. Strung on his leather necklace was a ring, a royal seal…his seal.

Their eyes had widened, and they continuously begged for forgiveness as he and Katara passed, giving both youths a good laugh.

But now they were inside and Tyre was looking for Zuko. Katara on the other hand was simply looking around, her eyes scanning the crowd.

"I'm going to get something to drink," she stated, "you want something?" Tyre shook his head, told her to have a good time before disappearing into the crowd of dancers.

Katara simply chuckled before turning away, making her way towards the table where the refreshments were.

* * *

After gathering her drink and a small snack, Katara saw an open door and she could feel the salty breeze rush in. It was inviting, alluring.

With a quick glance, she bolted for the door, slipping out onto the balcony. As she stood there, gazing out at the ocean, a voice called to her from the shadows, causing her to drop the drink in hand.

"Katara?"

Turing on her heal, Katara spun, calling forth water from the air, but soon relaxed when she saw the familiar figure step forward, "Yue?" the water fell to the ground as the two waterbenders embraced for the first time in weeks.

* * *

**So guys, what did you think? Zuko and Tyre cousins?? What is it that Yue found interesting, yet troubling at the same time? And finally, Katara and Yue are reunited! **


	89. Death's Calling Chapter 22

**Alright, so here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it, also this one has a song. So when you see this ------PLAY SONG-------- well, play it. The song is called Seduction by David and Deane...or something like that. You can find it on youtube and what not. So, I hope you enjoy and please, leave me a comment!**

* * *

"Yue," Katara breathed softly, feeling her friend's body pressing into hers, "where have you been?" pulling away, Katara demanded gently.

With a smile, Yue brushed a strand of hair from Katara's face, watching as the moon's silver glow poor over her features, "I've been..." she stilled herself, not wishing to alert Katara of her current status at the palace, "busy," she stated, trying to hide any insecurities that may have been present in her voice.

Katara nodded, pulling Yue into a hug once more, "I'm so glad you're safe!" she whispered harshly.

"As am I Katara, as am I," Yue whispered softly. White strands danced round their faces as Yue pulled herself back, her blue orbs narrowing tenderly.

For a few moments the stood there, shrouded in silence. But something, a force unfamiliar to Yue wrapped hold of her heart. Her eyes shifted towards the party with an uneasy motion that caused Katara to jolt her attention inside. There they saw Zuko and his concubine dancing together in a fluid motion, their eyes locked on one another. But there was something, something in her air that made Yue weary...but what it is, she could not truly say.

Katara could not help but stare in pure rage. Zuko was supposed to be with her. Tonight would be the night that she and Zuko got closer to one another, the night she and Azula slowly began the long journey to friendship and the night that she would first encounter Zhao. So many things were to come, yet it seemed as if none of that would be possible with this concubine constantly stealing away Zuko's attention.

"Be weary Katara," Yue's voice called to her, "all may not be as it seems," Katara turned her gaze to Yue, nodding simply before shifting back to glare at Zuko and his concubine.

* * *

Zuko danced around the dance floor slowly, the concubine beneath him shuddering in joy. She gazed up at him constantly and with every glance he gave her, she would shy away...it was weird. His fingers slowly tapped along her waist, twirling her around in his hands and it was then that he saw her.

She stood out there, in his wake with Princess Yue...or at least he thought it was her. Her dark complexion, long brown tresses curled by the moist air...and that body. Suddenly he realized that whoever she was, was wearing some of the most revealing clothing...exposing her body to prying eyes. And then, as if on cue both women's eyes shifted to him, starring coldly at him and the woman that was entwined with his body. He couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine.

As the night went on, he noticed they had not moved from their places on the balcony. It seemed like there was much they needed to discuss. But after a while, Zuko couldn't help the undesirable urge to crash their serenity. For some reason he felt like he had to be near her...Katara wasn't it?

"Excuse me," he bowed slightly to his concubine, watching as she bowed in turn, then narrowed her eyes, casting her gaze in the direction of the waterbender.

A smirk splayed in the corner of his mouth, he couldn't help but relish in the fact that there were women who were fighting over him, consciously or subconsciously. He enjoyed the debacle it caused.

Pushing his way through the crowd, his gaze locked with Princess Yue's and he watched as a smile showered her sweet lips before she bent forward, whispering something in Katara's ear.

He then watched as Katara glanced over her shoulder, then quickly snapped her head back round in Yue's direction. As he approached, he could tell they were arguing...but about what?

* * *

"Don't leave me," Katara pleaded softly, her hand gripping Yue's.

Yue couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all. Here they were, years into their past, encountering old friends and foes and the one that Katara was destined to be with, she didn't want to be alone with? Yue patted her shoulder, before bowing her head to the oncoming prince.

"Well, I think a refreshing drink is in order," she stated, slowly slinking by Katara and Zuko, "have fun," her voice sang as she practically bolted from the balcony, leaving Katara and Zuko alone.

* * *

Katara couldn't help but glare at Yue's back as the girl fled the scene, leaving her alone with an ill tempered prince. But, what could she do? This was what she wanted...somewhat. She wanted to be reunited with Zuko and make things right again...but after she slapped him, she didn't think he would wish to talk with her, let alone allow her to keep the hand she slapped him with.

Silence consumed them...it wasn't a calming, peaceful silence, no, it was that dreaded, agonizingly painful silence that forced awkwardness upon whomever it desired. Katara shifted slightly, turning away from Zuko's gaze and cast her own out onto the calmed ocean. She sighed in content, unbeknownst to her, breaking the barrier of silence.

"A beautiful view, is it not?" Zuko's voice beckoned her. She felt him near her, the way the heat radiated off his body like tidal waves, smacking against her.

She merely nodded, keeping her eyes out on the view.

Zuko could feel the tension rising from within her but decided to approach her, standing side by side at the balcony railing.

For a moment silence once again cast over them, but there was only a few moments that past that way.  
With a deep sigh, Zuko averted his gaze to the north, trying to not look in Katara's direction, "Look," he began, his hands rubbing back and forth against the palms, "about yesterday–"

Katara cut him off, "I'm sorry," she muttered.

"What?" his ember eyes shift towards her, watching as her hair danced about her face.

She sighed, "Don't make me say it again," she warned, an edge underlying her tone.

He nodded, "Well," his hand raised upward, cupping the back of his neck as he leaned away from the railing, "I was just going to say that I was out of line, calling your people a barbarian race..." he trailed off, once more averting his gaze as she now turned to him, "so..."

"What?" it was her turn to ask the question. With a subconscious move, she scooted towards him an inch or so.

His heart began to pound. Why was apologizing to her so agonizingly painful for him?! This was something he didn't understand. Most the time he is able to apologize without such feelings, but for some reason, every time he was around her, such feelings consumed him...it drove him insane!

"Never mind," it was all he could muster out and he felt absolutely pathetic.

He felt her withdraw from the space around him, the single syllable, "Oh," coming from her lips. And with that, he turned from the balcony and left, leaving an utterly confused waterbender in his wake.

'I wonder what that was all about,' Katara mused to herself as she turned her gaze from the retreating prince and back to the ocean.

* * *

The evening carried on with little if any significance to it. Katara had strayed through the party, mingling here and there with few of the guests before coming to the conclusion that perhaps it was best for her to return to the beach house.

She strung through the crowd, searching for the familiar faces until found Yue and Tyre standing near the food stand, conversing casually.

"Hey," she greeted them softly.

They stilled in their speech, greeting her formally before slipping into conversation.

"I think I'm going to head back," Katara suggested after a few moments.

Tyre sipped on some tea, his brow raising slightly at her comment, "Why? Is everything alright?" he asked, concerned obviously.

Katara nodded, giving him a reassuring smile, "Yea, just tired," it was partially true, but not entirely.

Tyre nodded, "Well, alright," he set his tea down on a dirty server tray before straightening out his limbs, "I'll walk you back," he offered.

Katara smiled, she enjoyed the fact that Tyre was willing to give his only few hours of freedom up just to walk her back. And not that she knew him all that long, but ever since she 'arrived' in the parallel universes, she did notice that Tyre hardly ever had a chance to himself. He was always training new recruits, training himself, on guard duty...or sleeping. He really didn't have a life outside the palace where he could just be free and let go.

"I'll be fine," she began, "besides, you're enjoying yourself. No need to rain on your parade by walking me back to the beach."

He eyed her hesitantly, "You sure?"

She nodded, "Yea, trust me, I'll be fine."

Tyre eyed her once more, his gaze averting to a familiar face, his cousin's face, "Yea, but," he paused seeing how her eyes slightly narrowed, "it's just, I don't want anything to happen to you while you're on your way back."

Katara laughed heartedly, "Please! I'm a master waterbender, near the ocean! I think I can manage anything that comes my way," her hands rested on her hips matter of factly.

Tyre couldn't help but chuckle, "Alright, but if you need me, don't hesitate to come get me," he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't mind."

Katara nodded, "I will, if I need you...but I don't think I will."

"Ouch, major pang to my ego there Tara," was all he could say as she gave him a quick hug before doing the same with Yue.

"See you guys later," she called over her shoulder as she walked out of the house.

Tyre and Yue stood, watching as she vanished through the crowd before continuing on with their conversation, "She's quite the charmer," he muttered softly with a chuckle as he turned his attention back towards Yue.

"Yes she is," Yue responded.

* * *

The sand beneath her toes shifted in an ease of comfort. The waves rolled up onto the shoreline, crashing against some of the monstrous rocks that birthed off the shore. The salty sea air whirled around in a timid fashion, and the moon lit the starry sky with a radiating brilliance.

She could feel the water calling to her, the moon pulling her towards the ocean. She longed to unite with her element, to become one with it once more and she couldn't help but softly pad across the beach towards the antagonizing waters.

**--------PLAY SONG HERE---------**

In a slow motion she waded out into the water, just about to the point where it swayed round her hips, just below her waist.

Her fingers traced the surface of the water, creating small ripples to form round them. Fish swam around her legs as she began to move slightly, back and forth, back and forth. Opening her eyes, she pulled her hands up, calling the water to rise into a single snake form and began to dance it round the air in a gentle form.

As she played with the water snake, something, a voice called to her, "Dance with me child," it was a faded whisper and she couldn't find the direction in which it came. Spinning round, she saw no one and decided to shrug it off as her imagination. But then it came again.

"Katara, child of the water," her eyes grew wide for a moment, turning around she still saw no one, "dance with me."

"Where are you?" her voice was barley a whisper, and suddenly the waves began to rock against her body, swaying her hips in a gentle movement.

"Dance my child, dance in the rhythm of the ocean."

Deciding that it was best to do as the voice demanded, she began to sway her hips in a gentle motion, rocking with the waves. The moon began to glow a vibrant white, casting down a single beam on her. She ignored the natural effects that surrounded her and began to lose herself in the dance. Music began to sound in her ears and she suddenly found herself dancing to a rhythmic tune.

* * *

Not far from where she waded in the water, a pair of ember eyes studied her from afar, hidden in the shadows. Watching as she began to sway at the beat of an inaudible drum.

When he noticed her leaving the party, he waited for a few moments before excusing himself, declaring that he was tired and followed her out here. He wanted to apologize to her, one for calling her race barbaric and two...well for not being able to apologize correctly the first time.

With a heavy sigh, he trudged down the beach, but there was movement out in the water that caught his eye. As he neared, he noted that it was the waterbender, wading out into the water, becoming one with her element. He watched as she spun around, her azul eyes darting rapidly as if something caught her off guard. He too glanced every which way and saw no one and he knew that she was unaware of his presence, for he had been her for some time now.

But as he stood there, he noticed the waves gradually getting larger, swaying her body back and forth in a gentle yet rapid motion. And before he could stop to watch her mesmorizing form move gracefully about, something in the water caught his eye…something rising up out of the water behind her.

Long dark tresses, pulled back in a half braid, dangling down a broad tanned back emerged from the water. The back was bare, covered by stings of water that trickled downward back into the waters. From the looks of his broad back and shoulders, Zuko couldn't help but depict the character as a man. Strong arms emerged from his sides, slowly wrapping themselves round the waterbender's waist, pulling her into his strong frame.

Zuko couldn't help but feel a surge of jealously course through him as he saw this. Who was this man? And better yet, what in the hell did he think he was doing?!

He watched as the two began to dance together, battling the waves of the ocean in a beautiful and exotic dance. When they turned about, facing every which way, Zuko couldn't help but cringe at the face he saw. That man…he had seen him before…but where?

* * *

Katara felt two strong arms wrap around her form, pulling her into a cool, wet body behind her. A breath tickled the nape of her neck and the beat of his heart matched the beat of the music that ran through her mind.

"Dance with me Katara," the voice was low and inviting, cool and calming like the waters in which they stood.

She felt herself lull her head backwards, propping it into the nape of his neck and shoulder and allowed him to move her body whichever way he wanted.

"Ok," she whispered, allowing him to make her body bend to his will. And with her compliance, they began to dance.

She rose her arms towards the sky, feeling as his digits caressed her bare flesh. His touch was like water, cool and timid, but defiant and bold. She couldn't help but loose herself in his touch. She relished in it. Shortly after she began to lean into him she felt him pull away, grasping hold of her hands, spinning her out into the waters. As she turned, she faced the man that had enticed her into this dance.

"Tui," her eyes grew wide as he pulled her into him, his hands guiding from the back of her shoulders, slowly down to the curve of her back.

He simply pulled her into him, his breath tickling her ear, "Dance child," was all he said. And it was all he needed to say.

They began to sway once more, the waves becoming more demanding, thrashing every way around them before slowly dissipating back into a the calmed, leveled ocean.

* * *

Zuko leaned forward, watching as the dance continued and he couldn't help but wonder who this man was, how it was that he could rise from the water and be openly allowed to dance with her. But as he pondered on such thoughts, he watched as the raging oceanic tide began to simmer round the two dancers and found them in one another's arms, relaxing from such a short yet somehow ritualized dance. He wanted to approach her, talk with her but he realized that perhaps wasn't the time, perhaps he should wait until after her unexpected company left.

* * *

For a moment they stood there, panting slightly as they held onto one another. Katara couldn't help but bury herself into him, he was inticing and comforting…something she needed now more than ever and she knew that perhaps, this was his way of comforting her, by dancing with her.

"I've missed dancing with you my child," he whispered softly.

Katara couldn't help but blush at the past memories. When she was a child and her Gran Gran had gotten sick, she waded out into the ocean and danced a playful dance with a mysterious stranger who declared himself the Spirit of the ocean. The next was when her mother had died. She fell into the waters on her knees, begging the spirits to be kind to her mother and it was again this mysterious stranger who came to her, asking if she wished to dance with him. He had told her that her mother would be alright and that it was not a time for sorrow, but one of celebration. They danced then.

But the last time they saw one another, was when Yue had died and he came to collect he newest bride. Their exchange wasn't one a pleasentry, but one of sorrow. By Yue's death, both had lost someone dear. She had lost a friend and Tui had lost his wife. But in the end, they realized they had never lost anything to begin with.

"You have grown more beautifully with each passing moon," he whispered to her, pulling her from his chest.

Katara's hands remained glued to his sculpted form, her fingers tapping softly as she glanced up at him, "Thank you, great spirit," she bowed her head at his comment, trying to respect this spirit that held onto her.

His thumbs rubbed up and down her forearms and she could tell by the glint of sorrow in his eyes that there was something he needed to tell her…perhaps this dance was his way of comforting her before the storm rolled in.

"Katara," he breathed out helplessly, his eyes searching hers for something, "there is something we need to discuss," again he paused, glancing away for a short moment, "it's concerning Yue."

Katara's eyes suddenly widened at the topic, "What about her?" she demanded.

Tui knew this was going to be a hard subject to converse with the waterbender, but it had to happen, he had to prepare her for what was to come.

"Katara, in two weeks time, Yue is going to—"

He felt her pull away from his grasp, her face holding that off complete horror, "No! No, she can't, not now!" She already knew what he spoke of and couldn't allow herself to hear it. When Yue had told her that she was going to die still, Katara wanted to contradict her, she wanted to keep her from death, but Yue declared that it was meant to be. That that was the path in which was chosen for her by the spirits. And that no matter how the world may change, it was destined to happen in the previous world and this one.

"Katara," Tui reached for her, grasping hold of her shoulder, "you need to listen to me child," he pulled himself closer to him, removing some of the fallen hair that invaded her face, "Yue was always meant to die, she was destined to be my wife and the great mother spirit of the moon."

Katara couldn't move, she just stood there, numb to the world, "I know, it's just…it's just I don't want her to go, I'm not ready to be alone," she stated, but knew that whether she was ready or not, Yue was going to die in two weeks time.

"Katara I understand that, but remember, no matter how someone may disappear in the physical world, they will never leave your heart," his hand traced down to her chest, resting over her heart cavity, "as long as you hold them there."

She nodded, "I understand."

He pulled her into another embrace, allowing her to wash her sorrows from her eyes, "But there is another that I must speak of you with," he whispered, "do not be set on one individual because they seem suspicious. The one who is always the corrupted are those who you least expect."

And with that, he melted in her arms like ice to water, slowly cascading back into the ocean. Leaving her standing there completely numb and lost her thoughts.

'Are those you least expect…' she muttered to herself…if not Mai…then who?

* * *

**So, what did you think guys?**


	90. Death's Calling Chapter 23

**So, here is the next installment. This is where things will begin to pick up the pace just a bit! I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think and where you think this might lead. Also, just wondering, who do you think Zuko's killer is?**

* * *

Sighing slightly, Katara stood there, the waves rolling up onto her bare legs with a gentle ease. Her hand rubbed her arm tenderly as a cool breeze bristled her flesh slightly, picking up her hair as it did. She knew that she couldn't get caught up in this alternate universe, that she belonged somewhere else and that she needed to find Zuko's killer...but how could she do that? She was hardly ever near him and when she was, he was either rude or awkward.

She missed the old Zuko, confident and headstrong. Always so sure about every decision he ever made...but this one, he was indecisive and it scared her. But what scared her even more was the fact that history would and wouldn't repeat itself. Yue would die; she would become the spirit of the moon once more and would be the loving wife to Tui, spirit of the ocean. That was destiny, but she wasn't certain of was her future with Zuko. Would it be bad, good? Would she end up with the man she loved or would another steal his heart away?

There were so many things she wanted to know, yet no way to find out...unless.  
She began to pace in the water, she needed to compile a list of all possible suspects; those were sending her red flags and those who were inconspicuous. She tried to heed the Tui and Yue's warning...if not Mai, then who could it be?

But still, she began to list names off one by one, "There's Mai," she stated, her pacing slowing down a bit as the tide crashed against her leg, "then there's Neara..." she paused, shaking her head, "no, no. Neara was dead long before Zuko," her hands slowly rested themselves on her hips as she tried to think of anyone that would truly wish harm on Zuko.

"Members of the court?" she finally whispered.

It made perfect sense, murdering someone who was about to change the entire traditional order of things by marrying someone of a different social status, let alone cultural stance.

She remembered the night of their engagement party. Tension was in the air as she was greeted by the several different members of the Fire Nation Council. Many who had opposed Ozai and had single handedly handed him over to Zhao were either beheaded or sent to the Boiling Rock, depending on the gravity of their involvement. Even so, the new members who were young and idealistic, those who replaced the corrupted ones, didn't exactly smile upon her and Zuko's marriage.

It was tradition for the Royal family of the Fire Nation to be just that, royal and Fire Nation. Though she was a royal, she was not from the Fire Nation, nor did she bend fire and that was what concerned many. If she and Zuko were to marry, it was expected of her as Fire Lady to produce an heir to the throne, a male. But that wasn't what truly concerned many, no. It was the fact that they were complete opposites, in culture and bending.

If they were to have children, would their children be of fire and water? Would their bending cancel the other out, causing their children to be non-benders? Or would it be this. Either waterbender or firebender? And if it were the heir to the throne, being a waterbender was simply out of the question. The Fire Lord had to be a firebender, true to his people in every way...but how could he be true to his people in every way if he were a half-breed?

Katara of course understood their frustrations and concerns, unlike Zuko who practically told them to shove it down their arrogant throats. She took into consideration of how she would feel, should someone from another culture, country or whatever comes in and begin changing her cultures traditions. She would be furious that such person would be so arrogant and ill mannered to think they could do such a thing...but the thing was, she truly loved Zuko and his people. She would do anything for them, even if it meant giving Zuko up to satisfy their traditional thirsts. But Zuko told her to ignore them. That this was the beginning of a new era.

Could he have signed his own death warrant? Could someone from the council have actually murdered Zuko...because of her?

She didn't want to think about it, but she couldn't rule out the fact that the idea of a council member murdering Zuko due to his new ambitious idealism that would shake the very foundations of Fire Nation culture was a damn good motive. She began to feel guilty...what if it was her fault? What if by loving her, Zuko's life was forfeit?

Tears threatened to break, but she simply shuddered and brushed them back, turning towards the beach to return to the beach house. It was then that she saw him, standing there, a look etched into his features that she couldn't quite place. How long had he been standing there...more importantly, why was he standing there?

As she slowly trudged out of the water, she kept her gaze down at the sand that scuffed across the shoreline, trying to avert her gaze as much as possible.

But it was his voice that brought her up to face him, "Did the party not suit you?" he asked calmly.  
She glanced up at him, her eyes glossed over by the tears that threatened to fall earlier and shook her head as she brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"It was very satisfactory, I just," she paused, taking in a deep breath, "needed some fresh air...and water," she smiled softly, trying to remain calm. Because quite honestly, she wanted to leap into his arms and never let go. She wanted him to make love to her right there on the beach, she wanted so desperately for things to be the way they were...but knew that they probably never would be.

Zuko nodded, "I see," he slowly began to approach her, brushing past her slightly as he gazed out at the very spot she danced with...the man in the water, "you dance beautifully by the way," he whispered.  
Katara spun on her heel, her jaw practically falling from its hinges, "W-hat?" she sputtered...how long had he been standing there?

He sighed softly, "Don't make me repeat myself," he glanced her way, a smirk rising on his lips and Katara couldn't help reach out and smack him on the arm.

"You enjoy mocking me, don't you," she asked, her eyes suddenly widened at her action. But he did nothing, let alone seem angered by her light aggression.

His shoulders rose and fell, "It's something to help pass the time," he stated, the wind slowly brushing through his hair.

For a moment Katara stood there, taking him in in every aspect. The silence between them wasn't the hostile, awkward silence that she had shared with him earlier out on the balcony. No, this was peaceful, serene. Much like the times before everything happened.

Subconsciously she sighed, catching his attention, "You alright?" he asked.

Katara nodded, "Yea, just a little tired is all," she faked a yawn as she stretched out her limbs, before running a hand through her hair, "well, I guess I should get going..." she trailed off, hoping that this would be where they parted. But in truth, she hoped he wouldn't allow her to get off so easily.

Zuko smiled as he turned back towards the ocean, "I'll walk you back," he stated, before turning to face her.

"Oh, you don't have to," she said sheepishly, "besides, you are probably being missed by your lady friend as we speak," she muttered, thinking darkly for a moment about the all too appeasing concubine he danced with earlier.

Zuko raised a brow at her, slowly drawing out his response, "Oook," catching her attention once more, "I really could care less who is missing me at the moment," his response caused her to look at him weirdly for a moment as well, "besides, it was dull and I don't care much for dullness."

Katara eyed him for a moment, "So you came out here to speak with me because?" she did it again! Always challenging everything! She didn't even know how this Zuko would react.

But he merely chuckled, "I find you…different," he finally found a word to suit whatever it was that he was feeling about her.

She rolled her eyes, "Yea, different." Her voice sounded harsh and cold and he suddenly realized that perhaps instead of complimenting her, he insulted her. He never was the greatest with girls. Honestly, did people not know who his sister was? He was surprised he hadn't turned away from girls a long time ago.

"Not in a bad way," he sputtered, watching as she quickly caught his gaze, "it's just, well…I don't know what to say," he shrugged his shoulders, "I can tell you that there is a ease in comfort when I'm around you, it's like I've known you my entire life," he began, watching as a soft smile splayed across those smooth lips.

Katara couldn't help but think of how right he was when he stated she knew him, he was too right.

"But I also know that that is absolutely ridiculous!" he laughed out, trying to sooth away the awkwardness he felt surround him.

"I feel the same," she stated, this time catching his undivided attention.

He nodded, "Look, I know before when we first met, I wasn't exactly the kind of person you wanted to be associated with…and I know that I was harsh, but that's because I don't know how to be around new people," he shrugged his shoulders, "and I want to apologize for insulting you…and your people."

Katara's eyes widened, she glanced up at the moon, screaming 'Thank you!' in her mind before looking back at Zuko with a smile, "I accept your apology my lord," she bowed her head slightly, still trying to remember that he was royalty after all.

But what came next surprised her, "You don't have to do that," he stated, coming up, grabbing her hand, "Zuko's my name, not my lord," he wore a curvy smirk that made her heart flutter, "so please call me Zuko."

She nodded, "Alright," she whispered, her eyes roaming down to where they were joined at the moment. A surge of electricity coursed through her veins and momentarily she wondered if he felt the same jolt of energy pass through him. If he did, he did not make any attempt to let her know.

"Come on," Zuko began, "let's get to the beach house," Katara nodded, pulling her hand from his as they began to walk towards the house side by side.

* * *

For a while they conversed together, talking about their childhoods, how differently they lived. They talked about their ambitions, their dreams and what it is they truly wanted out of life. It was rather exhilarating for Katara to be honest. He was still the same Zuko, the same man she fell in love with, the one who wanted nothing more than to please his people, but also the world. To find a harmonic balance between the nations and end the suffering. It was a relief that he hadn't changed.

"I just think that the war is unethical," he stated, kicking the sand with his foot, "for years it was about showing the other nations our greatness, but I know that isn't what they see," he looked over at Katara who nodded accordingly to his words, "for example, what is the first thing that comes to you when someone says, 'The Fire Nation?' be honest."

Katara looked away for a moment, thinking through her words carefully, "To be honest," she turned back to face him as they continued to walk, they passed the beach house hours ago, "hatred."

Zuko nodded, "You see, you say that because the Fire Nation has wronged you, people you love and countless others. I don't want the world hating my country! It's not the country that's the problem."

"But that was before I came here," Katara quickly added, "I hated the thought of the Fire Nation, being imprisoned here made me hate it even more…but then," she shrugged her shoulders, "it allowed me to befriend people I never would have thought of befriending. It allowed me to love a nation that I once loathed," but there was so much more she wanted to say, like it allowed me to fall in love with a man I thought was a monster. But she held her tongue. It was far too early to tell him her love for him, he would probably think she was weird and distance himself from her…and that was defiantly not something she wanted.

Suddenly a warm grip came over her shoulder and she looked to see Zuko smiling tenderly at her, "Thank you," he whispered, but she didn't know why he was thanking her, "thank you for giving my nation a chance."

Katara laughed, "It's not like I had a choice!" she saw the pain in his eyes, but quickly added, "But I'm glad that it happened."

"There you guys are!" that annoying high pitched voice broke the calming atmosphere, the moment she and Zuko were about to have.

They turned slowly to see Azula, Ty Lee, Mai and Yue approaching. Katara eyed them all, her eyes remaining fixed on Mai, but then, several other figures came into view…the concubines.

"Zuzu, you really shouldn't leave your whores to their own devices," Azula taunted, inspecting her nails as if they were more interesting than the conversation she was having, "they can be quite, sultry," she winked at him then eyed Katara carefully. Her eyes taking in the outfit Katara was wearing and suddenly Katara felt her heart racing at an incredible speed.

Before Azula said anything, Tyre came out of nowhere, coming up to Katara and slinging an arm around her neck, "Well, now that we're all together again, why not head back to the beach house?"

Katara thanked the spirits a thousand times over and a thousand times again for Tyre at that exact moment. She knew Azula, she knew her cruelty and temper and she hated being on the receiving end of it.

"I agree cousin," Azula began, "I'm feeling tired. But first, I would like to talk with the waterbender wearing my bathing suit for a moment," she narrowed her eyes at Katara before roaming them around to everyone that stood before her, "alone."

Everyone quickly left, no one liked Azula's rage, and if it didn't need to be pointed at them, then they were happy to leave.

'Cowards,' Katara thought as she glared at their retreating forms, noting that Zuko, Tyre and Yue all glanced over their shoulders with apologetic looks.

"So," Azula's disdainful voice drew her eyes to meet hers, "I see you and my brother are finally getting along," she circled Katara for a moment, before standing before her once more, "I'll tell you something. You have guts to rummage through my belongings and just wear whatever your pathetic heart desires," she saw Katara open her mouth to retort her statement, but the glare Azula gave her kept her from speaking, "and I will say, I admire that. I like a strong woman, but don't let it happen again."

Katara quickly nodded as Azula turned away, "Oh and you can keep it. I never really liked that shade of red anyway," with that she began to walk away, leaving Katara alone on the beach.

Watching as she retreated, Katara couldn't help but call out to Azula, "Thank you!" but heard nothing in return. Though she did see the princess hesitate in her walk before disappearing further down the shoreline.

With a sigh, Katara decided to follow the retreating form of the princess, buts something caught her off guard, a voice.

"Lovely evening, isn't it?"

She knew who that voice belonged to, the blood in her body suddenly chilled and she couldn't help but want to drive an ice dagger through his putrid heart. Turning around slowly, she watched as he emerged from the shadows, that smug smirk on his face and those golden feline eyes narrowed in the most disgusting way.

'Zhao,' she muttered under her breath.

* * *

**Ah, our good buddy Zhao...I really hate this guy to be honest. So, what do you think is going to happen next? If you guess right, I will send the next chapter to you in advance! So, start guessing!**


	91. Death's Calling Chapter 24

**Alright, so back to the long chapters! I love doing this. So, its been one crazy week to say the least. Idk if any of you are fans of basketball, but March Madness is happening right now and so thats where my world revolved for a while. KU lost to Iowa which really pissed me off to say the least, but hey, at least we still have KSTATE haulin ass! So, now that my fav team has been kicked, I finally had time to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoy this and please, tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Ok, so right now I'm going to respond to a few of you reviewers! **

MiaPatli'sBlackMoonroses (That is one long ass name! But I like it!) - the answer to your questions is No that isn't who killed Zuko, and Yes I have recieved your message. But every time I tried responding, it says you block messages. Sorry if it felt like i was totally ignoring you!

benevolent_jade - I totally agree with you that 'Tara' is way overused, but it works. I will try the suggestion and see where it takes us!

Taiyamar - Glad you enjoyed the music selection! Sometimes it's a pain trying to find the right music for a chapter, but I've found great material for later on! So, I hope you enjoy that as well!

WriteroftheRevolution - You have been one of my most loyal reviewers for every single story I have written so far in this fandom and I just wanted to say thanks! Also, I agree, I always loved when the powers that be intervene with mortals. It gives that essence of...what's the word I'm looking for...mysticism? I suppose? But yea, I always love it when they face mortals! It makes for good reading.

foreverdistracted - Thank you for wanting to review every single chapter for this story! I hope you enjoy what you read and look forward to seeing what you think! I love hearing from you guys!

Animus of Masada - Don't worry! The pace is actually going to be picking up now!

And for everyone else - Thank you so much for all your kind words, your questions and comments! Thank you for being loyal readers and sticking with this story! Next chapter, I will get to your responses and/or questions that you may have over this chapter or predictions you may have as well.

Ok, so enough of that, on with the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

'Zhao,' she muttered under her breath, her eyes narrowing dangerously as they met his. Everything inside her screamed, 'KILL HIM!' but she had to remain composed. She didn't know what he would be like in the alternate universe, but the way he approached her, the way every step he took yelled confidence, she had the feeling that he probably hadn't changed.

"You are the newest member of our harem," his voice was disdainful, venomous, disgusting, "are you not?"

Katara shuddered as he became wearily close to her, taking a step back she addressed him, "No, I am not," her voice was low, she watched his every move.

He gazed at her for a moment, his hands folded behind his back, "Hmm," he hummed in response, "I thought we had a waterbender as our newest addition," he watched her still in place, her eyes widening slightly before relaxing, "no, I'm sorry, I stand corrected," he chuckled. Leaving it at that, but now he had Katara curious.

"What?"

Zhao moved closer, "The one I'm thinking of has white flowing hair, like snow from the north," he inched closer, Katara's body suddenly tensed as she listened carefully to his words, "dark caramel skin, that tastes of milk and honey...and those eyes," his hand slowly guided up, cupping her cheek delicately, "exotic and enticing, like the oceans," a chill ran through her body at his touch, sudden memories flooded her mind of that night they shared, long ago.

She wanted to kill him, not only for herself, but for Yue. The woman he described, the position she had in the palace...it was disgraceful and she felt ashamed. Here she had escaped the horrors of such a position and yet Yue had not been so fortunate...but what scared her even more was the idea that this man had touched her. That he had hurt Yue the way he had hurt her and she couldn't bear the thought.

Her fists tightened together at her sides, her palms becoming clammy from the sweat that began to form. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest and for the briefest moment, she could feel the pulsing of his blood, coursing through his veins. How easy it would be for her to control him to her whim right now. But she held herself back, poised herself not to jump to conclusions before asking Yue herself.  
Suddenly his face inched closer to hers, she could feel his hot, sticky breath smack against her cheeks causing her to flush completely before pulling away.

"Don't move," his tone was husky, demanding, yet gentle, "I just want a taste," she didn't move, afraid of the consequences if she did. With a deep breath, she watched as his lips slowly moved towards hers, almost grazing her own.

'La help me,' she thought, as her breathing quickened.

"Katara!" her name filled the silent air, forcing both her and Zhao to snap out of the trans they were in. It was Zuko.

'Thank La!' she praised silently, her eyes wearily searching Zhao's face for his own reaction. But it was neutral, calm. She could feel herself heating up at the thought of him kissing her, but not in a good way. As she turned her attention towards Zuko, she could see an angered demeanor come over him and she knew he was angered at what he had seen.

Zhao smirked, bowing respectfully to Zuko, "My prince," Zuko's title slithered from Zhao's mouth in a cool and regal manner.

"Zhao," Zuko replied, not even regarding him by his own title, "Katara," his eyes focused on her, "it's time to retire," they narrowed at her slightly and she found herself feeling very uncomfortable under his gaze. She nodded her head accordingly, and then proceeded to brush past Zuko as he stayed behind for a few moments, to have words with Zhao.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Aang asked Sokka earnestly. Sokka had been contemplating on what should be their next move. They had exactly a year and a month before the comet arrived and eleven and a half months before the solar eclipse.

"I think we should still stick to the invasion plan. We will meet up with earth kingdom forces at the rondevu point and go from there. Once we're inside you take down the Fire Lord and I along with a few others will go looking for Katara and Yue," Sokka began as his eyes wondered over a map of the Fire Nation.

"My guess would be that since they were taken prisoner that they are probably being held somewhere in the capital city or the palace city," his forefinger traced round the lining of the city on the map, "seeing as they are Water Tribe and they are both benders," he trailed off, focusing on the map once again.

"Sokka, do you think they are alright?" Aang asked softly, his eyes drifting from his friend and slowly sinking to the earth beneath their feet.

But before Sokka could answer there was a rumbling in the earth and out of nowhere Toph came bursting up from her earth tent, landing in between them, causing both boys to jump out of fear.

"Of course they're alright Twinkletoes. It's Sugar Queen and Madam Fussy Britches," she snickered at their nicknames, "besides, they know how to take care of themselves and are more than willing to do whatever it takes to protect you as well as the rest of us."

"Yea you're probably right," Aang mumbled, looking up at the moon for guidance.

* * *

Zuko watched from the corner of his eye as Katara stalked back towards the beach house.

"She's quite the charmer," Zhao's voice poured into his ears, "wouldn't you agree prince?"

Zuko glanced back at him through narrowed slits before responding, "Stay away from Katara, Zhao," he warned, not truly denying Zhao's claim. How could he?

Ever since his first true encounter with the waterbender, he couldn't keep his mind off her. Though he tried burying himself beneath mountains of paperwork, hours of excessive training and countless love making with the concubines, he never prevailed. It aggravated him to no end! As well as the uncontrollable surge of jealousy that would course through him like a bolt of lightning whenever he saw another man attached to her. Granted it had only been a few months since she was taken prisoner, but still, he hardly knew her and yet, he felt like he knew her all his life. It was utterly confusing and annoying.

"So you agree then?" that voice drew him from his thoughts, bringing him back to the current situation at hand.

He stepped forward, his eyes narrowing more than usual, "Approach her again, I will see to it personally that you wish you hadn't," his voice was dark, his threat clear and he could tell Zhao was in no position to challenge him.

Zhao bowed, a mocking smirk grinding at his coy lips, "Understood, my lord."

* * *

Katara had finally made it back to the beach house, its darkness clearly stating that everyone inside was fast asleep or were out doing other things. But the one thing that caught her attention was Yue sitting on the steps of the estate, her knees pulled to her chest on a step below and a white shawl draped around her torso.

She smiled, inviting Katara to sit next to her with a pat of her hand against the steps, "Sit with me," she cooed.

Katara smiled as she approached Yue, sitting herself down next to the Princess. So many things raged through her mind at this moment. Tui's warning, Zhao's accusations…it was all so unreal, but at the same time it truly was real, it was a nightmare.

For a while the two sat in silence, Yue glancing every other moment to see why Katara's face was etched with concentration. She wondered what had happened, knowing that Zuko had gone back down to the beach where Katara was, saying that he was going to retrieve her. But Zuko hadn't come back yet and she began to wonder if they had another argument.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, not truly asking directly what it is she thought should have been talked about.

But Katara shook her head, "No, I don't want to talk about anything right now."

The hostile tone in her voice alarmed Yue, "Katara, what's wrong?" her tan hand fell onto Katara's shoulder, her eyes pleading her to tell her what happened.

With a heavy sigh, Katara looked away from Yue, muttering a single word, a name, "Zhao."

At the mention of that man, Yue's blood froze. She knew what that man did to Katara previously, but she wondered…no, Katara couldn't possibly know about that…could she?

"What happened?" her hand began massaging Katara's shoulder, rubbing her softly to try and coax words from her lips.

Katara merely shrugged, "He approached me, just like before…" she trailed off slightly before getting back on track, "he," she paused, clenching her eyes shut as she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to break, "he suggested that you…that you are a concubine in the royal harem!" she blurted out.

Yue pulled her hand away quickly as Katara spun around, "Is it true? Are you?" she was demanding to know the truth. How could Yue not tell her?

Softly, mutely, Yue nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Katara pleaded, guilt consuming her as she took in Yue's appearance. Bruises rimmed round her arms, on her waist…spirits know where else.

Yue sniffled softly, turning slightly back towards the ocean, "I didn't want my position to interfere with your search," she glanced Katara's way, seeing the astonished and unreadable look taking over her features, "besides, knowing of my station, you would have halted in your search for Zuko's killer in order to protect me," she shrugged, "I'm alive and that's all that matters."

'Not for long,' Katara mused in her mind as Tui's warning embedded itself into her brain.

In a hushed voice, Katara folded her arms round her torso, hugging herself as the breeze picked up, "I still wish you would have told me."

Yue smiled, she loved the fact that she had such an incredible friend like Katara, always worried about her safety, always concerned, but honestly she could take care of herself and this was a way to prove to Katara that she could. She was holding up on her own without Katara intervening, and not that Katara intervening would be a bad thing, but it would defer from the task at hand. Finding Zuko's killer.

"Look, I'm fine," her hand reached out, cupping Katara's chin delicately, "ok, just promise me that you will do everything you can to make things right again," her eyes grew dark slightly as she requested this last thing of Katara and smiled softly as she nodded.

"Good, now, we should get some rest," Yue instructed as she rose, stretching her limbs out firmly.

"You go on. I'll be up in a moment."

Yue nodded before walking up the steps, taking a single glance over her shoulder at Katara's form before disappearing into the house. She felt bad that she had to keep such things from Katara, but in all honesty, she was trying to protect her. She knew that if Katara had found out about her current situation in the palace, she would have halted everything she was doing in order to fix things. Katara would rather offer herself up in her place, if only to make her suffering end. This was a valiant quality Katara had; it was admirable and generous, but at times unneeded. Like now. She would continue to play the role she was given until it was her time. Hopefully by then, they would have figured out the killer and be able to turn things back to the way they were always meant to be.

* * *

With a heavy sigh, she forced the extravagant wooden door, gilded in golden markings forward, revealing an empty room with a massive plush bed, calling to her. She trudged in slowly, shivering slightly as a breeze quickened through the window, brushing the silk curtains forcefully. The moonlight poured into her room, tickling the floor in a mysterious glow. It was inviting, it was enticing, it was mystical.

Yue couldn't help herself, she slowly approached the glowing light, her hand reaching out, caressing the light with her fanned out fingers. She sighed softly as thin air turned to bare flesh, muscular and sculpted, firm and tender. Dark blue orbs stared down at her, a calmed chiseled face tilted towards her and that lush, rich brown hair swayed around her face as her lips met that of her lover's.

"Tui," her breath hitched as their lips met in a defiant and passionate move, their emotions pouring into the kiss greedily.

His calloused hand reached up, fisting in her hair as he pulled her into him, his other hand finding the small of her back as if to stable himself against her. As he pulled away she reveled in the sensation of his husky breath against her skin, the way his eyes were mulled over by lust as they narrowed gently, locking with hers. She found herself advancing him, her lips brushing against his own before they once more battled for dominance.

"Yue," his voice was soft, firm, filled to the brim with desire and it drove her insane. Pulling away from him, she began to pull the straps of her top off, one by one as she paced backwards towards her bed, beckoning him to come.

* * *

Katara shivered at the slight breeze, her skin crawling with small bumps. She ran her hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her flesh somewhat. She sat there thinking of what Tui had told her, how in two weeks time, Yue was going to die. Would she suffer a fate worse than before? Would she die in her sleep? Would she be burned by the fire whip at Azula's hand? What would become of her?

So many questions, lacking all the answers. She hated this! Why couldn't things have gone the right way before? Why did someone have to murder Zuko and make her life miserable? Now that time had been altered, changed, would they win the war? Would she have the loving father daughter relationship with Ozai that she had come to cherish? What would become of her and her friends? But more importantly, what would become of her and Zuko?

Tears pricked away at her lower lids, sniffles filled the air around her and she found herself crying before truly ever realizing it. Things were not looking bright for her, not at all. She hadn't been able to make friends with Azula and Ty Lee like before, she and Jin hardly ever saw one another which forced their friendship to wait and, she and Zuko were on thin ice as it was. She couldn't manage without Yue. She needed her; she needed someone to talk to.

Granted she had Tyre, but she needed someone who understood the situation she was in, someone who she could divulge her feelings to without being judged. But, in two weeks time it wouldn't matter. She would be alone to fend for herself, to try and fix the unfixable and it was just too much to bare. She hated this!

With a forceful push, she threw herself off the steps, marching towards the ocean. She called the water forth, swirling it dangerously around her as she began to move into several different stances. Suddenly the water hardened, separating into several iced shards, a figure ascended from the ocean and in a hefty throw, she lunged the ice daggers forward, plunging them into the figure made of water.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed as she fell down, her knees exploding the sand upwards, her hands fisting on the ground, "Why me?" she asked as her body trembled, "why me?"

"Katara?" his voice called to her softly, the confusion weighing heavily in his tone. Her fists only clenched tighter as she tried to calm herself before facing him.

His footsteps grew louder as they approached her, "Hey," she felt a warmth clasp against her shoulder, squeezing tightly for a moment, "are you alright?" turning slightly she could see the worry in his eyes.

With a sniffle, she pushed herself off the ground, wiping the sand from her knees, "I'm fine." It was all she could say without imploding at that moment. She just needed to get away from him before she said or did something that could ruin everything she had struggled to work for.

Zuko nodded, his brow knitting together tightly as he watched her clean herself off. He wanted to ask her about Zhao, their conversation and so much more, but by the way she was acting he didn't know if that was a good idea or not.

For a moment or two they just stood there in impending silence before he decided to be the one to make the first move, "What did you discuss with Zhao?" his voice bristled slightly.

Katara gazed at him for a moment before looking back out at the ocean, crossing her arms over her chest, "Nothing," she whispered, not wishing to discuss with him the conversation in which Zhao implied that her best friend was a concubine.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," his voice contradicted, "you seemed rather upset for a moment…before you kissed him," he snapped.

Her eyes went wide as she turned to him in a flurried motion, "I did not kiss him!" she yelled, forgetting her place for the slightest moment.

"Are you sure?" he snarled, "It looked like you kissed him to me," he retorted, getting a nasty glare in return.

She crossed her arms, whirling away from him as she fumed profusely for a moment, "I did not kiss him! I would never let that pig touch me," she stated, trying to calm herself before freezing Zuko to something, "and why would you care if I did kiss him?" she demanded, watching as a painful confusion over came his features, yet he said nothing.

With a snort, she continued, "If you must know your majesty," the last word filled coated with distain, "our conversation revolved around Yue, my Princess," her eyes were filled with anger and hatred, "the one I'm supposed to be protecting," slowly she approached him, but he did not falter in his stance, "he states that she is a concubine in your harem. Is that true?"

Zuko looked her dead in the eye, his voice never cracking from broken emotions, his heart continued to beat in a calm motion, "Yes, it is."

Katara felt her heart drop to her throat as she backed away from him slightly, "And you see nothing wrong with that?"

He shook his head slightly as he began to advance on her, "I did not say that. I think it's distasteful for a princess, though she be foreign, be put through such humiliation."

She snorted, "Then why haven't you done something?"

"Because she asked that I didn't," he replied calmly, "if you must know."

Katara shook her head, not understanding why Yue would refuse his help if he but offered it, "Why? Why would she reject you?"

Zuko closed the gap between them, their faces only inches apart, their clothing brushing against one another, "Because, she said that there were more important things I needed to attend to."

Katara felt her breath hitch in her throat as she realized how close he was to her. Slowly she tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she responded, "Such as?"

His hand rose to her face, his thumb grazing her cheek in a delicate manner, he pulled her closer to him with little help from his other hand that now rested on the small of her back. In a fluid motion, too fast for Katara to even comprehend, his warm, smooth lips graced hers with their presence, his tongue parting her mouth, begging for entrance.

In that moment she lost all thoughts, she felt nothing but warmth and passion derive from that very kiss. She found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, her hands burying themselves in his shaggy locks, pulling him down to her, deepening their kiss. It seemed like old times, in every way was he passionate, in every way was he sincere, and in every way was he blissfully wonderful. But that moment only lasted so long before both pulled away, their ragged breathing patting the other against their faces, their eyes searching the others for something, anything. Assurance.

Zuko leaned in once more, Katara thinking he would kiss her again but instead he rested his forehead against hers, whispering something to Katara that made her freeze in place, "Such as you."

Katara felt her cheeks heat up at his words, her eyes dove downwards to avoid his gaze as she felt him pull her lower body closer to him while their heads still rested against one another. With a heavy sigh she pushed her head away from his, nestling it against his shoulder before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Why?" her voice was soft and faint, almost unheard by Zuko, but the wind caught it, allowing him to hear it as it carried her question past his ear.

He hesitated in telling her before taking a deep breath, "I know, I know this may sound…strange, but, if I told you that I felt like I knew you long before I ever truly met you," he pulled away, lifting her chin to face him, "would you have believed me?"

Katara's eyes flickered for a moment before nodding her head, "Why do you nod?"

She smiled softly, "Because," she so wanted to tell him the truth, but knew that he would never believe such tales, "I felt the same."

She watched as his eyes lit up brilliantly before feeling herself being crushed back into him, "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you before. It was because I was confused, I didn't understand how someone could make a person feel so…bare," he finally slurred out, "it felt like everything I had wasn't good enough for you, that who I was wasn't what you wanted…like you wanted something more from me. I know that you never showed such affection towards me until today, but, it was the way you looked at me, the way you felt concerned for me. The way you talked with me…it made me feel like you cared," his hand ran up and down her back, brushing over cloth then bare skin, then cloth again, "and all those times I didn't know how to handle your kind words, you loving actions and so I was brash with you. I was rude and arrogant and I'm sorry."

That was some speech. Perhaps, just perhaps, the old Zuko was still somewhere inside him, buried deep within. And maybe he was trying to reach out to himself, telling him that this was who he was meant to be with, that he was somehow trying to reach Katara to let her know there was still hope, always hope and she found herself comforted by the fact that somehow, he felt, linked to her.

"Thank you," she whispered, tilting her head upwards, "thank you for being so honest with me," she forced herself up onto her tiptoes as she felt the sand shift beneath her, her lips grazing his own, "it means, a lot to hear you say such things," she whispered, her lips moving against his before feeling them crash against hers like before.

She couldn't help but scream her thanks to the spirits above for what they had done for her. She wanted to in that moment praise them, but was too distracted by the man kissing her to do so. Somehow, someday after she figured this mess out, she would thank them from the depths of her heart. Forever and for always.

Unbeknownst to them, in the hidden shadows of the beach house, a pair of glinting hazelwood eyes stared them down. Pale hands gripped tightly around the wooden frame of the window as they witnessed the situation below.

"I will not lose him. Not this time!" the voice threatened dangerously, unheard by the two down below.

* * *

**And so they kiss. This is the setting stone of their relationship in this alternate uni. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	92. Death's Calling Chapter 25

**Alright, so this is a filler upper chapter, but there are some things that are kinda important...well...maybe lol, but yea. The next few chapters are long! So I thought I would throw in a short one before pulling a fast one on ya!**

**And now for my responses to you reviewers!**

**Zutarababe: I know! I love loving Ozai too! Only when he has human qualities. I also love to hate him as well!**

**Thorntwin1: TWINS?! Sweet! I'm glad you guys have enjoyed this story thus far and hope it doesn't disappoint!**

**Animus of Masada: Yea...it was long...this one isn't, but I promise, you won't be disappointed with the next few chapters.**

**Diyak: Yea...Zhao is pretty much a pain in whatever AU he gets thrown into. I'm glad you are enjoying the twist and can't wait for more!**

**Friendlymushroom: Thanks for your honesty! I know it was kinda weird, but I just wanted to throw it out there because it was the one part of my book that was causing me problems! But I have finally worked on it and have improved it tenfold and yea. Sorry that it was weird and lacked information, but I am glad for the honesty!**

**elainehac123: Maybe...maybe not. **

**Taiyamar: Yea...patience is a virtue, one that I do not possess but eh, its cool!**

**EmiiTennii: I know right! But you know how things go. Something good comes along and BAM! The moment is ruined. Lol**

**And for everyone else: For those of you who began guessing who the murderer is, let me just say this...maybe, maybe not! Lol**

**Ok, so I hope you enjoy and please, don't hesitate to review. I love hearing/reading your comments and love talking with those of you that I have. **

* * *

Their kiss, their honest to La first kiss was intoxicating, erotic and yet, bittersweet. The way their lips moved in sync, the way one tasted of the salty ocean water while the other tasted of spiced cinnamon. The way they kissed in desperation yet not with enough passion…it seemed lacking and fulfilling at the same time. Perhaps, because to Katara, their kisses had always been filled with passion, had meant so much to her, fulfiller her to the brim…and now that they were 'starting over' they seemed to lack such things.

At the moment their lips parted, both gasped as the fresh air entered their screaming lungs, their foreheads pressing into the other's as hands tangled themselves into thick tresses. Their eyes, mulled over with mixed emotions, bore into the others. Their hitched breathing intruding the other's face while their racing pulse and thrashing heart beats were audible enough to the other's ear. It was a blissful thing, truly it was. But after years of experience, things that are blissful only remain such ways for so long and Katara had a feeling that this would be a short lived moment.

"Come on," Zuko whispered as he pulled away from her, his warmth vacating her flesh, "we should get back," his sigh was heavy, defeated and deflated. It was as if he wanted to argue against his own orders, but Katara said nothing. Only nodded her head in reply.

* * *

Once they entered the beach house, Zuko's hand entwined with Katara's, their fingers lacing together and in an awkward, innocent motion they fumbled up the stairs, bumping one another here and there to pass the time. When they reached Katara's room, Zuko pressed her back against the door, his one hand resting against the wood near her head while the other was still locked with her own.

His eyes roamed her features for a moment longer before he spoke, closing the small remaining gap between them, "Well," his lips grazed hers, "goodnight, Katara," meeting once more, a surging electrical energy consumed them. It was a feeling that they didn't mind feeling.

"Goodnight," Katara's lips moved as they kissed, allowing Zuko's tongue entrance to the depths of her mouth. His tongue slipped between her teeth, beginning an intricate dance with hers. For a moment she moaned, leaned back into the door slightly before feeling him pull away, almost too soon, "Zuko." She finished, her gaze shifting down to their still joined hands.

Slowly his fingers unlaced from hers, dragging across her rugged, yet smooth palm before falling down at his side, "I'll see you in the morning," he responded, watching as she nodded, the door opening slowly behind her under the pressure of her weight.

"Ok," she responded before disappearing behind the closed door, leaving him in the hall for a brief moment, starring at the empty place she left in her wake. With a trudged sigh, he turned away, kicking the carpet beneath him as he entered his room across the hall.

* * *

After she entered her shared quarters, Katara pressed herself firmly into the wood of the door, her hand wavering over her throbbing heart. Her lips curved into a soft smile as her hand traveled upward, the pads of her fingers tracing her bottom lip. Sighing she pushed herself from the door and slowly began to change into her evening gown.

* * *

After entering his room, Zuko expected to see Mai tangled up in his bed sheets, waiting ever so patiently for him, as always. But, much to his surprise, it was not Mai he found. Instead, it was one of his concubines, sitting at the edge of his bed, humming a soft hymn. Her pale delicate fingers entwined with her dark, rich tresses, pulling them sleekly from their curled confines. If she heard him enter, she paid him no mind. Instead she continued to hum sweetly, the tune pouring into his ears like milk and honey. Her voice, beautiful, he had to give her that, but to be honest, he was in no mood to 'share' his company.

As of this moment, there was only one he wished to bed with, but convincing her of that would take some time. And after that kiss, the wait would be well worth it. But it wasn't only her physicality that intrigued him; it was also her attitude, personality and overall character.

Ever since she had come to the palace with her Princess, he had Tyre along with Admiral Nikko report her activities to him daily. Most all verbal reports ended in stories of humility, admiration, wonder, hysteria and intrigue. The way his cousin, Tyre spoke of her, like she was someone worthy of his time had truly fascinated Zuko. Tyre hardly spoke that way, but only about few people that he was certain of. The waterbender had shown she was worthy in Tyre's mind, so why not in Zuko's?

In all honesty, she was the enemy, but at the same time, she was a girl, a lover, a friend. She was a human being. If he for a moment took away all the important differences between them, she would be a mere girl, and he a mere boy. Bond together in a dance as old as the spirits themselves, a dance that has long occurred. The dance between men and women, a dance that he would gladly partake in, with her.

"The Lady Mai wished to retire early," the soft cooing of the concubine's voice drew him from his thoughts, "she requested I sleep here for the night," she paused, turning her body towards him, "should you find yourself in need of my…services."

Zuko nodded, a lump forming stiffly in his throat. His eyes bore witness to the divine gown she was wearing. How it hugged at her curves with such grace. The cut of the collar, running down between the valley of her supple cream colored breasts. Accentuating them wonderfully, appeasing to the eye. And for the briefest moment Zuko found himself wanting, yearning, aching for her touch, but held himself back. He didn't want the concubine warming his bed, not tonight or any other.

Clearing his throat, Zuko approached the bed regally, "Thank you but," his hand splayed out, inviting her to take it, "I won't be requiring your services tonight."

With a defeated sigh, she placed her hand in his, allowing him to pull her up to her feet, "Very well," with a low curtsy, "my Prince."

Zuko held his breath as she brushed past him, her hand finding the handle to the door and without a moment's hesitation, she was gone.

A held breath escaped his lips, his posture slackened after he heard the clicking sound of his door. He removed his clothing, all but his black silk pants and crawled into bed. Preparing himself for a night filled with sleeplessness and thoughts concerning the tanned beauty across the way.

For several moments he lay there, tossing and turning, punching the pillows here and there and yet, no matter how hard he tried, sleep would not consume him. Only thoughts of her lips on his, her body melting into his, her hands fisting in his hair…Zuko quickly shook his head, he needed to stop thinking about her! He was engaged to Mai for Agni's sake! But it was so hard. Mai never made him feel the way Katara did, his heart never leapt from his throat every time he caught sight of her. His eyes never narrowed into dangerous slits whenever she talked or even touched another man! He never once thought of barbequing anyone with the male anatomy that surrounded her. But with Katara…Katara, he would always do these things. He would become envious of the very water that brushed seductively against her bare flesh, the clothes that pressed into her body…let alone any man that dared touch her, speak to her, share the same air as her.

"Ugh!" was all he could manage. He tried reasoning the factors.

'Perhaps it's because she's foreign?' he mused, 'Or because she is exotic compared to the dull pale women here in the Fire Nation?' but there was something else, something he couldn't place. He felt, the first time his eyes made contact with hers that he knew her. Not knew her for being a Watertribe peasant but actually _knew _her and it baffled him completely!

'It is because she is forbidden,' a voice suddenly erupted his thoughts and Zuko couldn't help but jolt upright and glance around.

"What?" he asked, feeling a bit on edge.

'The reason you desire the water maiden is because she is forbidden.'

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean, forbidden?" he felt like an absolute idiot talking to himself…seeing how he was alone in his room.

'She is of the Water Nation, her blood impure. Her element and your element do not coexistent. Fire evaporates water, but an ocean can drown a sea of flames.'

His eyebrow raised, what in the hell was this all about? He just kissed her once!

'Kissed her once, but desire her constantly.'

He flopped back, his hands engulfing his face for a moment before pulling them away, "Is it wrong to desire you natural opposite?" he asked the mysterious voice.

For a moment there was silence, but then the voice replied softly with a hint of pleasure, 'Not at all, it makes life adventurous.'

Zuko couldn't help but smirk at the voice's declaration and soon found himself alone, completely, "Adventurous."

* * *

**AN: So, who is this freaky mysterious voice that is talking to Zuko? Guess right and I will send the next chapter to you! Trust me, it's worth guessing for! See you then!**


	93. Death's Calling Chapter 26

**Alright, so only two people got the answer right to my question. Who was the mysterious voice that spoke to Zuko in the last chapter? It was Agni! Tui deals more with Katara, Agni deals more with Zuko and Yue works with the both of them! **

**So Congrats to: _KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun and Taiyamar_**

** And I know that I emailed the both of you telling you that you would get this chapter...but I thought better of it. The next chapter is the one worth waiting for, it is the real juicy one and I decided that since you were the only two who guess it right, both of you will get that chapter on Monday. It's epic, trust me. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys, because honestly, this chapter compared to the next one...yea you wanna wait til Monday! So, you two winners please message me if you need to, but like I said, I hope you want the next chapter as your winner chapter.  
**

**So, with that said, I hope you enjoy this next chapter because it is the setting stone in the movement or new pace of the story and I hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

Their time on Ember Island had gone by in the blink of an eye, quite literally. The day after Zuko made the startling revelation that he was falling for Katara, a messenger hawk arrived demanding their immediate return. The War Council had been called to order to discuss very important matters that required the presence of the Prince and Princess.

They had been on the ship for about an hour, with only half of an hour left to go.

Katara stood out on the deck of the ship, leaning gingerly against the railing, her hands gripping over and over as she stared blankly ahead, remembering how the last time ended up. The flashback came all too suddenly for her.

* * *

Flashback:

She struggled in her confines, thrashing wildly as the guards dragged her towards Zuko and Azula, "Princess Katara of the Joined Water Tribes, it is declared by Fire Lord Ozai that you be executed as an enemy to the Nation at dusk. May the spirits preserve you."

Her heart wrenched when Zuko spoke to her like some commoner who had betrayed him, his nation…he acted as if he didn't care. But in his tone she could sense his anxiety, in his tone she could tell that this arrangement bothered him just as much as it did her.

'La, guide me, tell me what it is I must do, what it is that I have done wrong to bring such injustice upon me,' she prayed, her body giving way, forcing herself down on her knees, her forehead pressed against the wall of her cell, her fists slammed next to her head. Tears broke through her barriers, pouring viciously down her face as she tried not to give in, but what was the use. She had only but an hour to live, her eyes traveled over the open window near her cell, or less.

End of Flashback

* * *

Katara's eyes fluttered slightly as the memory faded from her mind, a spine tingling chill surged down her back and she couldn't help but shudder slightly. Her grip on the railing became tighter, her eyes narrowed softly as she remembered how her journey had ended.

* * *

Flashback:

Her heart was pounding furiously; she threw herself through the guards, into the passage way and down the hall. When she finally made it to the surface of the scaffold she heard a noise that sounded like the cackling of lightning. Her eyes landed on the two figures at the scaffold, one was bloody and battered, the other standing in an upright position directing her fingers from the sky to the victim before her.

In the blink of an eye it was finished, the lightning passed through Azula's hands, out her finger's and straight into the back of the chest cavity where Yue's innocent heart pounded defiantly until that final moment. Katara ran as fast as her feet could carry her, shoving Azula off the scaffold with such force that she swore her strength was tenfold due to her adrenaline rush. She had made it just in time to catch Yue's descending body, catching her upper body in her arms and crumbling helplessly to the ground.

Rising screams of praise crashed against her ears, her hands baring the weight of Yue's head as her body shook violently, fighting against death with every breath. Tears spill down Katara's battered face as she mumble meaningless words to those above, praying that they may show mercy, that they may show compassion. Her body thrashed violently against Katara's and she could do nothing but tighten her hold as she felt a familiar coldness overcome Yue. Death is winning.

Knowing this is the last time they would see one another, she bent her head over, pressing their foreheads together. Tears pricked beneath her lids only to flow violently down her face and exploding onto Yue's, "Don't go Yue," she whisper softly as her sobs grow louder, "please don't go."

Receiving no reply Katara know that she had lost her, forever. Looking down, Katara met her lifeless blue orbs as they stared meaninglessly at the sky. A mixture of dry and yet fresh blood seep from the corners of her mouth, trickling down past her paled cheeks, soaking into the earth.

For a moment she sat there, numb to everything around her, trying to understand how this had come to pass. Her hand reaching for Yue's face, a mind of its own, closed the lids over her deadened pupils. This all seemed so unreal, like a dream. But deep within her heart she knew in truth that she had lost her and would never get her back.

Zuko and Ozai, along with Azula now stood round Katara with several guards standing behind them, their eyes focused on the scene before them. Crumbled in Katara's bloodied hands lay Princess Yue's lifeless corpse and holding her was a distraught and angered Katara, crying in agony at what had just occurred.

The crowd had hushed and watched the dramatic display that took place before them. They had never seen this before and were intrigued.

Iroh rose to see what had happened, his fist clenching round a small trinket with a blue collar strap.

Princess Yue was dead.

End of Flashback

* * *

Again the same sensation ran down her spine as she tried to push the memory to the deepest void of her mind as her eyes rested on the expanding ocean. She sighed in content and distraught, thinking of that messenger hawk contained that forced their little 'vacation' to come to an abrupt halt. It had to be something of grave importance, but still, it did not drown her curiosity, merely intensified it.

"Beautiful," someone breathed out next to her, "absolutely beautiful," her gaze snapped towards the west, white hair flowed delicately with the wind and she smiled gently at her companion.

"Yes," she began, pausing slightly as she averted her gaze back towards the ocean, "it is."

* * *

The moment they had stepped foot on the ship, Zuko, Azula and Tyre had entered the depths of the ship to prepare for the meeting with the council. Several things ran through their minds as to what could have happened to call them while they were on leave.

"I don't understand," Azula muttered, her arms spread out like a flyingboar's wings, servants slipping on the outer shell of her armor, "why would father call on us? He's never before."

Zuko hummed in agreement, but it was Tyre who spoke, "Perhaps it has something to do with the invasion."

Both Zuko and Azula whipped around at their cousin as he too was being dressed by servants, his armor being fastened and leveled out, "What invasion?" Zuko asked, a bit unnerved that he didn't hear about this invasion but his cousin did.

Tyre merely shrugged his shoulders, waving the servants away after adjusting the armor himself, "Didn't you hear? Everyone's been talking about it," his gaze shifted between the two siblings before he sighed in defeat after seeing their confused, pissed off features.

"Commander Zhao has been conjuring up the proposal of invading and annihilating the Northern Water Tribe for some time now," he shrugged his shoulders as he leaned against one of the wooden dressers, "the court hasn't stopped fuming about his proposition since he brought it up at a nobleman's dinner."

Zuko took a deep breath, allowing the servants to finish their minor adjustments with his royal flamed crown before speaking, "So, why haven't we heard about his yet?"

Azula chuckled, "Because of etiquette Zuzu," she dusted off her left shoulder plate before turning to him and their cousin, "we were always taught to ignore the gossip that traveled through the courts, partly because they were inappropriate, but also," she glanced over at Tyre, "because they are inaccurate."

Tyre simply yawned, "Think whatever you will cousin, but that Commander Zhao is an odd turtleduck. He's been muttering things in the arena while training with the elites, something about the moon spirit and an oasis…" Tyre's brows rose for a moment, "he kinda gives me the creeps."

"I agree," Zuko chimed in, "I do not find him to be good company," his gaze shifted to Azula who nodded in agreement, "we should keep an eye on him."

Tyre and Azula spoke in unison, "Agreed."

Then there was a knock at their door, "Enter!" Zuko bellowed.

The door creaked open, a servant poked their head in announcing, "The Captain says we should be docking in a few moments, your majesties."

"Thank you."

"Well," Tyre wrapped his arms around Zuko and Azula's shoulders, "who's up for an all day bore session with some old farts?"

Both teens on either side moaned in discontent but trudged forward anyway.

* * *

Once they arrived, Katara and the other ladies that had joined the three royals on their vacation on Ember Island were escorted quickly of the ship. Zuko, Azula and Tyre had already left, carriages awaited their return eagerly. The moment they had stepped foot on the capital island's soil, they were immediately driven off towards the palace where they would meet with the Fire Lord and his War Council.

Katara, Yue, Mai, and Ty Lee had been shoved into a carriage together; the concubines had their own waiting for them. Katara and Yue sat together, their eyes fixed on their hands that were folded neatly in their laps as Mai and Ty Lee struck up casual conversation with one another. The ride was very, awkward to say the least, but bearable none the less.

Once they too arrived, they were escorted to their appointed rooms until they were given further orders to do otherwise. But Katara found herself in a familiar, yet unfamiliar room. The harem.

Before she could inject her argument that this was not where she belonged, Katara found a familiar hand on her shoulder, a familiar beaming face smiling at her, "Jin?"

She nodded softly, nodding her head in the opposite direction, "Come with me," she whispered.

Katara was dumbfounded. The last time she saw Jin in this alternate universe was shortly before they were separated…and now, now she wanted to discuss some things with her? Like what? Not that Katara was complaining, she rather enjoyed Jin's company before and greatly missed it when the Earth Kingdom native had rejected her earlier. But now she wanted to 'talk' and perhaps it would be a wise decision for Katara to do so.

* * *

Zuko, Azula and Tyre made their way down the long, dimmed hallway leading to the war chamber. The flowing red fabric door swayed slightly as they approached. The Fire Nation insignia ruffling with the bends and curves of the fabric. Just beyond this flannel doorway they could hear arguments erupting, things being moved and thrown around and the sudden roar of the flames that guarded the Fire Lord.

"Silence!" they heard Ozai yell.

Now wouldn't be the best time to enter, but they had to anyway.

Taking a deep breath, Zuko, Azula and Tyre entered the war chamber, silencing all members as they walked past them and towards the Fire Lord and his throne.

"Ah my children and nephew," Ozai cooed softly, some form of relief found in his voice, "so nice of you to join us."

"Father," Zuko and Azula bowed, "council."

Tyre followed suite, "Uncle," he bowed swiftly then turned to the other members, "council." They bowed back to the three youths before allowing them to continue on with their short journeys. Silently walking up the steps, Zuko and Azula seated themselves at their respected places, Zuko on the Fire Lord's right and Azula on his left. Tyre however seated himself just below the steps; his ranking was higher than any official here, but lower than that of the royal family…even though he was a Prince in his own right.

"Now that we have everyone present, let us begin with the first order of business," Ozai's demanding voice broke the silence. Zuko and Azula stared blankly ahead, prepared to listen to the first issue at hand, "Commander Zhao," Ozai continued, "you have the floor."

The commander in question rose from his seat, momentarily flickering his gaze towards Zuko before he spoke, "Thank you your majesty," he bowed majestically before rearing up, squaring his shoulders and walking towards the massive map enveloping half of the floor. His feat crossed the Wong Shi Tong Desert, through the raging oceans of the west and north, resting firmly on the Northern Water Tribe lands.

"For the longest time, we have been unable to penetrate through the Water Tribes defenses," Zhao began, his gaze flickering towards the royal family every now and then, "their strategic location has made it almost impossible for our vessels, let alone a fleet of the navy to penetrate through the ice caps that coated the northern sea. But," he paused, kneeling down, his digits caressing the words 'Northern Water Tribe,' softly, "the ice caps are melting, our ships are able to move through the northern sea with little to no problem at all."

Zuko was beginning to tire of the Commander's babbling, what was the point already?

"And what is it that you called us here for again Zhao?" Zuko questioned the Commander.

The person in question scrunched his nose slightly before taking a deep breath and rising to his normal posture, "I am proposing my Prince," he paused as he heard the soft padding of feet followed by the heavy clanking from the boots of a soldier. His gaze averted from Zuko for a moment, resting on the beautiful maiden that now sat next to his vacant spot, his eyes never wavered from hers as he spoke his final words, "that we invade the Northern Water Tribe and put an end to their miserable, pathetic nation."

For a moment there was silence, no one dared speak as they allowed the proposal to sink in for a moment or so. Then in a simultaneous bellow, several members of the war council erupted in either praise or refusal. Whispers littered the air, but Zhao merely stood his ground, his eyes never wavering from the royal family as he awaited their decision.

Taking a deep sigh, Ozai shifted slightly in his seat, unnoticed by his council members, "Very well Zhao," he began, watching as the Commander began to smirk ear to ear, "but be warned. Should you fail us, you shall regret dragging the might of the Fire Nation through the mud."

"Father," Zuko hissed, his hands digging into his knees as he leaned towards Ozai, "do you think it is wise?" But before Ozai had the opportunity to speak to his son, Zhao cut in with clearing his throat, catching everyone's undivided attention.

Zhao bowed, "Thank you, your majesty. I won't disappoint."

"For your sake, I hope not," Ozai waved him off and in a swift movement, Zhao had fled the war chamber, "next order of business."

An elder general rose, his grey hairs confined in his topknot, "As you know your majesties, we have been having some trouble with a rebellion in the west. The group is called the 'Freedom Fighters' and they have been causing our colonies and military posts grave amounts of unrest."

Ozai nodded for the general to continue, "Several of our military posts have been robbed of their food storages, weaponry and armory. Most of the benders have noticed great depleting in their bending and they fear that the rebels have done something to upset their natural balance. The colonists cower in fear after suffering raid upon raid with no one to stop these rebels from attacking."

"I see," Ozai cooed. This was a problem, one they needed to end quickly, "what more can you give us general?"

The general walked to the map, his hand igniting with flames as he struck a point east of the Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se, "This was the last sighting our intelligence has had of the rebels," the flame slowly dissipated as the general turned back to the royal family, "their leader is a young lad, no older than Prince Zuko himself. He goes by the name of Jet and has a burning hatred for the Fire Nation. Most of the rebels are orphaned children, or benders who have defected from their militaries. We believe there are a few firebenders amongst them."

"Is that so?" Ozai's voice became low, his fingers strummed the arm of his throne, "Very well," he rose, Zuko and Azula following suit, "I will send Prince Zuko and Princess Azula to fetch these rebels. We need to teach them that when you play with fire, you get burned."

Ozai dismissed the rest of the meeting, obviously upset by the news that a bunch of children and rouge benders were besting the finest soldiers in the world. Zuko and Azula were fuming over the situation as well, Azula more so than Zuko.

"I cannot believe father is sending us to fetch a rebel leader," her eyes were trained on her nail bits, examining them carefully, "how disgraceful is it to send a Prince and Princess to do a petty man's job?!"

Zuko sighed, "If the petty man could do it, it would have been done already Azula."

He heard her sigh in boredom, before speaking, "I suppose, but still."

* * *

"When we first met, you knew my name…" Jin played with her digits as she and Katara sat on the pillowed windowsill overlooking one of the gardens, "how?"

Katara was silent for a moment, she didn't know if she would be able to tell Jin the truth or if she should lie to her. If she told her the truth, 'Hey, well you see…' Jin would probably think she were crazy and dismiss Katara as nothing more than a war stricken pity case. So she decided to make it up as she went. It was better that way.

"I had a friend from the Earth Kingdom named Jin," she began, her eyes grazing over Jin's delicate features, "and the lighting was so dim in the holding cells that for a moment I thought it was her…but, I guess it wasn't."

Jin frowned, "No, I guess not."

For a moment there was an awkward silence between them, both turned to look out at the gardens to marvel at the beauty of the blossoming flowers, "I've never seen such magnificence that could rival the Earth King's gardens," Jin suddenly said, a smile splaying on her lips.

"You've seen the gardens of the Earth King's?" Katara asked incredulously.

Jin nodded, "My uncle named a garden in my honor," she sighed softly, "but it has been long since I've seen it. So, I rely on these gardens here to allow me to have some piece of home with me."

Katara eyed Jin…Earth King gave her a garden? Uncle…that would mean…no way, "Jin, who is your uncle?"

Jin leaned forward, her eyes scanning around for a moment before whispering in Katara's ear, "King Kui." She pulled back to see Katara's blanched face and wondered if she had said or done something wrong.

"Your, your Kui's niece?"

Jin nodded, "Have been all my life," she sighed, "and I miss him terribly."

Katara sat there for a moment trying to recall if Jin was ever related to the Earth King before but she could recall any such conversation. This was truly an amazing turn! Jin went from peasant to royalty right before her eyes!

"So…" Katara trailed off, her eyes shifting around the harem, "are you…" again she paused, trying not to state the obvious, "you know, a concubine?"

Jin chuckled softly before silencing herself, "I am afraid I am, for Prince Zuko."

Katara's eyes bugged out slightly…she was Zuko's concubine? Well, at least that much stayed the same.

"Oh but he hasn't touched me!" Jin corrected, "I swear! He's been quite the gentleman to be truthful," her gaze shifted back towards the gardens, watching as the flowers swayed with the wind, "he only takes one concubine and that is Mika."

Katara's brow raised, "Mika?" she asked, looking around this time.

Jin nodded, "Yes, Mika," Jin said with a hint of spite.

"Who is she?" Katara wondered.

Jin's slender hand reached out from her person, pointing at a young woman lounging with a few other women amongst a pile of pillows and blankets. Katara recognized her right away as the concubine she has seen hanging on Zuko constantly! And her name…her name and her face were all so familiar and now she knew exactly who she was!

"She's very rude," Jin interrupted Katara's thoughts, "she thinks that because she is the only one Zuko shows his affections to, that she is entitled to act however she likes," Katara could sense hatred swelling up in Jin, "she is greatly unnerving!" her fists clenched in her hand and the stone windowsill that she and Katara were sitting on gave a cracking moan, causing Katara to jump, startled a bit.

Jin's eyes suddenly widened at what she had done, she couldn't believe she gave away her gravest secret away and so easily!

"Please!" she pleaded in a hushed tone, "Don't tell anyone! If you do, they'll take it away!"

Katara nodded, a smile flickering across her lips, "Don't worry," she guided her hand upward, twirling her hand between her and Jin's faces, ice capping her finger tips, "your secret is safe with me."

Jin's eyes widened as she watched the ice encase Katara's fingers before quickly dissolving back into the air.

"Thank you, Katara," Jin bowed her head, "I think I've made a new friend."

Katara smiled, "I too Jin."

* * *

Zuko stormed down the halls with Azula and Tyre at his side. They were barking orders at the servants to prepare their things, "Take this to Captain Myko," Zuko handed a rolled up parchment to one of the nearest guards, "tell him to have the ship prepared and ready. We leave port at sundown."

"Yes your majesty," he bowed before running off down the hall.

"Tyre, find Commander Nikko. Tell him to gather a handful of Elites with the proper requirements for this mission and to have them prepared and ready to leave by sundown." Zuko finished as they continued down the hall.

"Very well cousin," Tyre bowed before taking a right at the forked hallway.

"And I will go and fetch the Earth King's niece," Azula suggested, "besides, it is a bunch of Earth Kingdom peasants we are dealing with," her shoulders rose and feel in a slight shrug, "I don't think they'd dare put her in harm's way."

Zuko smirked, sometimes Azula could be cruel, and then there were times she could be deadly, "Very well. Also, bring your personal guard; she'll serve as your double just in case we find ourselves in a predicament."

Azula snickered, "I'd hardly call her a double," she sighed after catching Zuko's cold stare, "but if you insist," she again shrugged her shoulders, "just try not and use her as a bed warmer ok Zuzu."

"Just go," he muttered before slightly pushing her down the hallway.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Now you know the name of the mysterious concubine. Hmm...do you remember her at all? Tell me what you think is going to happen!**


	94. Death's Calling Chapter 27

**Alright, the winners have already recieved their chapter and now it is time for the rest of you to enjoy the chapter. This chapter you will notice some reverse roll play as well as things become a tad bit clearer. I hope you enjoy this chapter and what not and please, tell me what you think guys. We are almost to 200 reviews. Also, for those of you who are reading the continuation of this story through "TCP" I might end up just posting chapters here on "DC" instead of both. Tell me if you want me to continue posting as I am or if you don't mind the transition. And that means you need to let me know! I notice more read "TCP" but yea...let me know guys!**

**Also, there is a song to be played in this chapter, it is called 'Invictus' by James Dooley, Position Music Vol. 4 Play it at the ---------Play---------- indicator. Enjoy!**

* * *

They stood together on the deck of the massive ship, the wind caressing their faces, the salty sea air filling their senses and nothing but utter confusion thrashing in their minds. For Katara, this was an entirely different journey, she had never left the Fire Nation until the day of the Black Sun and that was almost a year away. So what is it, what could it be that made Prince Zuko and Princess Azula leave the capital with a handful of elites and two concubines? What were they up to?

* * *

Deep within the bowls of the ship, Tyre and Commander Nikko began stressing the importance of their attack to the Prince and Princess. They were in a secluded meeting room; a massive map lined against the northern wall and encircled in red ink was the Be Sa Forest that outcropped Ba Sing Se.

"General Wei said that this was the last coordinate in which the rebels were seen," Commander Nikko stabbed a small pin into the map, "and these," he gestured to the off-white colored pins, "are other locations in which the rebels have been sighted."

Tyre stepped forth, "We need to determine their base of operations. Someplace that allows them access to all these locations," his hand grazed over the map, his fingers brushing against the pins, "somewhere hidden, secluded, but also in plain sight."

For a moment they were silent, their eyes grazing the map for some sort of clue, inclination that would lead them to the discovery of the rebel's encampment. Zuko stood, approaching the map to have a better look and it was then that he thought of something.

"All these locations, they are centered in one area…the forest," he paused, his hand measuring out the distance between each location, noticing that they weren't all that far apart, "is that correct?"

Tyre and Commander Nikko nodded, "What if," Zuko thought about his idea before voicing it, and knew that it could be possible, "what if the rebels are above the locations?"

Azula now stood, leaning against the table, "Like in the trees?"

Commander Nikko and Tyre glanced at the map, trying to understand if it was possible, "I've been to the Be Sa Forest and I can tell you that the tress there are massive. They tower over any man…possibly any city. Their branches are stable, the wood is sturdy," Tyre paused, "it wouldn't be impossible to have an entire camp of rebels staked out in the trees."

"Then that's where we look," everyone turned to Azula, "we look towards the skies and not the earth."

* * *

"How much for the messenger bird?" Sokka asked diligently, his eyes scanning the various birds at the merchant center.

"Five gold pieces my boy."

Sokka nodded, "Very well," he began pulling out pieces of gold and setting them on the counter top that separated him from the merchant, "I'll take that one," his hand extended out towards one that sat idly on a post next to the merchant, cleaning it's feathers.

The merchant nodded, "Ah, good choice. He's one of my finest," he noted as he pulled on a thick leather glove, "fst," he whistled, and the hawk came to him, landing gently on his glove covered arm, it's claws digging into the leathery material, "here you go," he pulled out another glove, black with the Fire Nation insignia pressed into it.

Sokka mindlessly took the glove, pulling his hand through the rough inside texture until he extended and flexed his fingers, "Fits," and held out his hand, whistling the same command as the merchant, "fst!"

The bird flew from one master to the other, "Take good care of him you hear!" Sokka nodded, muttering his thanks as he strolled away from the merchant center. The backs of his fingers caressed the bird's back.

"Looks like I'm your new owner…" he paused, what was he going to name the bird, "uh…Hawky. My name's Sokka and welcome to team Avatar," he stated, walking down the street, passing a wall lined with wanted posters, "and as such I should warn you there's already a lemur in our group," the bird began to flap its wings dangerously, "so I don't want any fighting."

The bird cooed at Sokka's order and Sokka couldn't help but get that cute puppy face on and that baby talk voice going, "Good little messenger Hawky. Who's got pretty feathers?" he began as he passed by a particular poster.

For a moment he didn't notice, but then, the drawing of the character drew him back in a whirlwind motion.

"TOPH?!" he screeched, looking at the wanted poster of her looking like an angry badgermole. Looking around cautiously, he reached out, snatching hold of the poster and probing it down in his vest. He needed to talk with Toph and fast.

* * *

As he got back to their campsite he immediately went to Toph who was sitting down on a bolder, counting money in a leisurely way, Aang and Suki practicing hand to hand combat.

"Toph when I was in town, I found something that you're not gonna like," he screeched as he pulled the poster from his jacket.

Toph sighed as she put the bag of money down carelessly, "Well it sounds like a piece of paper," she noted, "but I'm guessing you're referring to what's on the sheet of paper.

Sokka waved the poster up in down in a furious motion, "It's a wanted poster! Of you! They've nicknamed you the Runaway!"

Toph's face lit up brilliantly, "A wanted poster! That's so great! The Runaway," she pulled her hands out in a gesture, "I totally love my new nickname! Is there a picture of me? Is it good?" she became anxiously excited.

Sokka stood back, pulling the poster up to compare it between Toph and the sketch and kinda noted the similarities, "Yea, it's actually pretty good," he stated, but then quickly snapped out of it, "but that isn't the point Toph. Maybe Suki's right, these scams are attracting too much attention to us."

Toph sighed, picking up a bag of money that was next to her, "Don't be such a worry wart like your girlfriend. Just think of it this way," she began as she approached Sokka, "now you have enough money to help with the invasion plan."

Sokka glanced down at the small earthbender, then up at Appa that sat behind her, "Well that is true. I had this idea of making armor for Appa." The bison in question opened one eye to look at Sokka as he groaned a response.

"And here's extra so you can get yourself a nice map of the Fire Nation," Toph added, snatching his attention away from the beast, "you know what," she paused, handing him the entire bag of gold coins, "make it an atlas."

Sokka grinned, "I do like expensive atlases," his stated as he snatched the bag from Toph.

"Of course you do," she reached out, snatching the rolled up wanted poster from Sokka's grip, "and that's why this is going to be our little secret," she waved the paper around before shoving it in her tunic and walking away.

Suki and Aang had finished their hand to hand combat training and slowly approached Sokka and his newly acquired pet, "Sokka, please tell me you didn't buy a bird!" Suki slapped her palm against her head.

Sokka shifted his attention from Toph's back to Aang and Suki, "Not just any bird," he gestured towards the hawk, "a messenger bird! Now we can send letters all around the world. I could even send a letter to Gran Gran and the Tribe!"

Aang was grinning from ear to ear, "Cool! How does it work?"

For a moment Sokka paused, glancing over at the bird on his shoulder, "I'm not entirely sure," his index finger stroked his chin, "Hawky, Gran Gran, south pole!" but the hawk merely shook its head violently back and forth as if telling him, 'Hell NO!'

"I think he gets the idea."

"Well come on, we need to make dinner and prepare for bed," Suki stated.

* * *

While making dinner, Sokka and Toph left Aang and Suki behind to head back to town to scam a bit more. This completely unnerved Suki to no end! She couldn't understand how her pinhead friend Sokka could be such a pinhead! And she didn't understand why Toph was so hard headed. But what she did know was that she was going to confront the earthbender of a recent discovery she made while cleaning up around the camp.

As she sat there stirring the pot fill with stew, Sokka and Toph came traipsing back into camp, "Oh look who finally decided to join us," Suki sneered, watching as the two sat the bags of coins down, "out scamming again?" she asked as she took nodded for Aang to waterbend some of the soup to Appa.

"Yes, we were," Toph answered.

Suki stood, coming behind the blind earthbender, "And I suppose you don't think that what you're doing is dangerous?"

"No, I don't." Toph answered shortly.

"Oh yea," Suki was fuming, Sokka could tell and he knew better than to upset his friend, "then what's this?!" Suki demanded, pulling the wanted poster from the waistband of her skirt.

Toph was getting aggravated, she could hear paper but couldn't see what it was, "I don't know! I mean, seriously! What's with you people! I'm blind!" she slapped her hands against her face, pulling her bottom lids down and pointing at her glazed over eyeballs.

"It's a wanted poster," Suki stated furiously, "of you! The Runaway," Suki laxed slightly, "is that what you're called now? Are you proud of this?" Suki's hands rested firmly on her hips as she waited for the earthbending brat to answer her.

Toph's face scrunched up as she fisted her hands, "Where did you get that?"

"It doesn't matter where I got it, the fact is th—a" Suki was cut off by and enraged Toph.

"You went through my stuff! You had no right!" Toph declared.

Meanwhile Sokka and Aang cowered together, away from the two arguing women only to watch from a distance.

"Your stuff was messing and I was just straightening it up and I happened to stumble across it," Suki explained.

Toph grunted, "That's a lie! You're lying Suki!" her finger pointed right up in Suki's face, only inches from her nose.

Suki batted away the younger girl's index finger as she ranted, "Fine it's a lie. But you've been so out of control lately I knew something was up! I knew you were hiding something and you were!" she thrust the poster back into Toph's face, making her point very clear.

Toph ripped the poster from Suki's hand before brushing past her in a raged walk, "Don' walk away from me while I'm talking to you!" Suki yelled.

Toph turned around on the dime, "Oh really mom and what are you going to do? Send me to my room?"

That was it!

"I wish I could," Suki tried to calm herself down. She didn't understand how Katara and Yue could handle traveling with this group and not lose their cool!

"Well you can't," Toph snapped, "You're not my mom and you're not there mom either!" Toph whipped her hand in Sokka and Aang's direction, the two in question merely glanced at one another.

Suki huffed, "I never said I was."

"No but you certainly act like it! Ever since Katara and Yue disappeared you've been acting like this crazy motherly figure! You're not Katara and you're not Yue. So stop trying to be them!" with that Toph stormed off, leaving behind a flustered Suki and two very unnerved boys.

"Ugh! You all are driving me crazy!" with that Suki stormed off in the opposite direction then Toph, muttering about bathing and killing the mouthy little earthbender.

Sokka and Aang just sat there for a moment, thinking of what they should do. Should they go after the girls or should they let them sort things out on their own? Go after them…sort things out on their own?

Sokka sighed in defeat, "I'll take Toph," he muttered, noticing Aang's shoulders dip in relief, "and you take Suki."

* * *

They had been sailing for hours now, getting closer and closer to their destination…but what that was, Katara wasn't entirely sure. She knew they were heading west and the only lands that were at the ending boarder of the sea to the west were the Earth Kingdom lands. But what could be there that would interest Zuko and Azula so much too literally leave on such short notice?

For hours she had pondered this and for hours she had no more clue than before, sighing in defeat she decided to call it a night and head off to bead.

As she made her way down the hallway however, someone was standing just outside her door, leaning against the wall calmly as if waiting for her. As she neared, she noted that it was not Jin, but defiantly was a female. The style of the hair and the way the person held themselves that it wasn't Azula…so who could it be?

"Are you Katara?" the voice called and immediately Katara halted in her tracks.

'That voice,' Katara thought to herself, 'oh La please not her!' she shouted.

But she nodded her head in acknowledgement, "I am and you are?"

The woman stepped forth from the shadows of the hall, the moonlight illuminating her pale face and hazel ember eyes, "Mika. I am a concubine to Prince Zuko during the night and a body guard for her majesty Princess Azula during the day," she bowed slightly, "I have been told to bunker up with you until we reach the Earth Kingdom."

Katara's eyes narrowed somewhat, she tried placing Mika before. She knew she recognized the face and the name, but where and under what circumstances in which they had met, Katara wasn't quite sure. But she assumed she would figure it out sooner or later, she just hoped it would be sooner rather than later. All she knew was to not let her guard down around the mysterious girl.

"I see," Katara began, her hand latching onto the handle of her door, "well, make yourself at home," she pressed the door open, revealing a small bunker room with four bunks, stacked atop one another in pairs of two, lining either east or west wall. Jin had already claimed the bottom bunk on the western wall and Katara had claimed the top, leaving the eastern bunkers available.

"Thank you," Mika responded as she entered.

Katara smiled softly as the girl entered, flinging her pack on the small cot on the bottom of the bunk.

* * *

Toph sat on the bank of the river, skipping rocks furiously into the water. She couldn't believe Suki was trying to take on the place of Katara and Yue. Who did she think she was?! But her ranting thoughts were put on hold when she felt Sokka's vibrations nearing her and sighed loudly as he spoke, "Come on, we need to talk." With that she blew her bangs from her face before standing and following the Watertribe Prince towards the Cliffside.

"So what, you dragged me all the way out here to tell me how wrong it was of me to yell those things at Suki?" Toph demanded as she sat down next to Sokka, her feet dangling off the side of the cliff.

Sokka sighed, nodding slightly before speaking, "Look, I know that without Yue and Katara things have been…tough," he began, "and I know that you and Suki haven't had the opportunity to get to know one another like you were able to with Katara and Yue, but have to see things from her side," he finished.

"What do you mean?" Toph asked.

Sokka gazed out over the ocean that sat beneath their feet, "Have you ever considered the fact that perhaps Suki acts the way she does because she blames herself for what happened? That perhaps she is trying to hold us together?"

Toph was silent as Sokka continued, "You see, when Yue and Katara were taken, Su—k," he paused in his speech, his eyes catching something massive and black stretching across the ocean, "what in La's name," he rose, his eyes trying to see exactly what it was.

Suddenly, in a slow fluid motion, like waves rolling onto the shoreline, torches lit the dark void across the cove. Villagers began to line the Cliffside, cheering loudly at the massive black strip lining the ocean.

"What's going on?" Toph asked, tugging on Sokka's shirt carelessly.

He batted her hand away, "I'm not sure Toph, but I'll go find out."

He brushed past her, quickly making his way towards the villagers who stood only a couple hundred yards away, "Hey!" he yelled out, his hands cupping round his lips.

The villagers who were close enough to hear his voice over the loud cheering turned in his direction, "What's going on?" they heard him yell. They looked at one another with a look saying, 'you're kidding right?' before answering.

"Didn't you hear?" one village called out to him, but with Sokka's silence he continued, "That's the Royal Navy," the villager's finger stretched out towards the now thickening black mass, "they're headed north!"

'North? What could be north that would call for an entire naval force?' he wondered as he slowed down in his steps, his eyes focusing on the ships as they came into clearer view.

"YEA!" Someone screamed, catching Sokka's attention, "DESTROY THE WATERTRIBES!"

"Rid us of their filth!" another screamed loudly. The roar of the crowd only grew louder; they were chanting victory over and over again as Sokka allowed their screaming words sink into his mind.

Sokka's face suddenly blanched, 'Destroy the Water Tribes?' he grimaced, "The Water Tribes?" Sokka stuttered out quickly.

The villager nodded his head, "Yea, their headed to the Northern Water Tribe. Apparently we finally found a way to defeat those inferior peasants!"

Sokka felt himself become consumed by rage, 'Inferior? Who is he calling inferior?!' but he allowed himself the momentary lapse to control his emotions. His hands fisted at his side as he thanked the villager and made a dashing bolt towards Toph, his hand latching onto hers and made his way back to their camp all the while yelling for Aang.

"Aang!" he screamed, catching the Avatar's undivided attention.

"Sokka," Aang rose, holding up his hands, "what's wrong?" he asked, now grasping hold of a heaving Sokka's shoulders.

"Aa-ng," Sokka began, "they're going to…destroy," he paused softly regaining control of his breath. His hands came up, grasping the 16 year olds face firmly, "they're going to destroy the Northern Water Tribe!"

Everything went silent for a moment, "What?" Aang gasped.

"There's an entire fleet heading North, their destination is the Northern Water Tribe!" Sokka screeched, "We need to get there before they do!"

Aang agreed. They needed to get to the Northern Water Tribe and fast.

"Pack only what you need, the rest has to stay," Aang declared as he darted over to Appa, saddling up the bison for the long journey ahead. While tightening one of the straps, Aang glanced over the bison's shoulder, his eyes meeting a grim sight.

Ships, scattered for miles and miles poured into the ocean, steaming ahead with one purpose and one purpose only. To conquer and destroy. He had failed his people long ago by abandoning them. He was not going to leave the Water Tribes to the same fate. He would die fighting if he had to, but he would not abandon them.

Everyone was ready, "Appa, yip yip!" the bison groaned as he pushed himself off the ground, his tail giving a firm smack into the earth before lifting off the ground. In a matter of seconds they were in the air, fleeing faster than the navy was approaching. And as they flew ahead, they gazed out over the ocean to see just how big of an invasion force the Fire Nation was sending and much to their dismay, the force was massive.

* * *

She sat there in silence, watching as Prince Zuko paced back and forth, back and forth. She wondered why he had called upon her, but decided that perhaps with all that was occurring, she should hold her tongue.

She watched as his hands reached up, running through his dark locks, fisting at the root before slowly letting go and falling back down to his side. He sighed heavily, his eyes glancing up at the metal ceiling of his room, and then glanced over at Yue as she sat on his bed, hands folded neatly in her lap. Her long white tresses wrapping round her shoulders gracefully and those eyes, blue as the ocean and just as beautiful as Katara's narrowed tenderly as they starred at whole into his flooring.

He cleared his throat, watching as her eyes snapped upward, making contact with his.

"Why did you summon me, my lord?" she asked softly.

Zuko sighed once more, walking over to a chair that sat in the corner of the room, across from the bed, "I wanted to share someone's company."

Yue nodded, "Why not with one of your concubines?" she asked.

Zuko was silent for a moment, his fingers strumming the arm of the chair gingerly, "I do not seek the company of a whore, Princess," he snapped softly, his eyes never leaving her gaze, "I merely wanted someone who I can talk to."

"And you cannot talk to one of your men, your sister? Or perhaps Katara?" she demanded gently, only trying to see what was truly bothering him.

His eyes snapped away from her the moment she mentioned Katara's name and he couldn't help but feel himself slacked at her name, "I do not wish to spend my time with any other at this moment," that was all he would say.

Yue sighed, knowing that she would get herself nowhere by pushing the Katara matter on him and decided to remain silent until he spoke to her.

For several moments they remained this way, sitting idly glancing at one another ever so often. The silence was deafening, neither willing to speak, neither brave enough to break the barrier. But it was becoming unnerving and tense and Zuko could take it no longer. He did not wish to keep the truth from her; in all honesty he wanted to tell her the moment Zhao had opened his vile lips but knew that telling her in the capital would have been disastrous. But after several painstaking moments of silence, and weary looks from the Water Tribe Princess, Zuko finally snapped, "We're invading the Northern Water Tribe!" he finally blurted out as he threw himself out of the chair.

For a moment Yue was in a daze, her lids blinking rapidly over her lids as she looked up at the Prince looming over her, "Wha-what did you just say?" she rose from her seat slowly and began advancing him. But Zuko stood his ground.

"I said, we're invading the Northern Water Tribe," he stated again, watching as Yue closed the distance between them, her breath tickling his face lightly. He was half hoping she would strike him, yell at him, curse him, do something. But instead she stood there, her body wavering slightly as one hand rose, lying gently on his chest.

"How long?" was all she asked, she could feel her strength weakening slightly and was using the Prince as a means for support. She felt his hands grip her forearms, holding her firm.

"In one week's time," he paused shortly, looking down at the young woman, "but I thought you deserved to know."

Her head now dipped into his chest, her lips brushing against his bare chest as she whispered to him, "Tell me everything."

* * *

"Father," a female voice called to the Commander as he stood out on deck, his cloak flailing in the wind as he overlooked the night sky.

Zhao took in a deep breath before turning to the owner of the voice, a young woman approaching, drabbed in sleek armor, "Daughter," he welcomed her with a curt nod before turning back towards the scene before them. The night sky was clear, the stars and moon reflected in the oceans calming mirror, giving the illusion that they were transcending through the heavens.

"A beautiful night is it not?" she spoke softly, her eyes examining the ocean's face.

Zhao nodded, his hands crossing over his chest, "Yes, it is."

For a moment they were silent, simply sharing the moment to take in the spectacular view that was displayed before them, before becoming enthralled in the depths of conversation.

His daughter glanced his way, sighing softly before speaking, "What is on your mind father?" she asked.

Zhao took a deep breath, his eyes trailing up towards the moon; "Tell me, Neara," he glanced her way before returning his gaze up at the shimmering orb, "what is the source of a waterbender's power and strength?"

For a moment Neara stood still, her mind reeling for only a short moment, "Waterbenders are much like firebenders in one aspect. We draw our power from the sun; they draw their power from the moon. But where they are weak, we are strong. Even when the sun is down, it is our inner fire that becomes our strength, but for them, the ocean or any source of water is their strength when the moon has retired during the day."

Zhao smiled, nodding his head, "Nicely said daughter."

"Thank you, father," Neara bowed her head softly before glancing up at her father, curious as to what he was starring at.

But his voice startled her, "Now tell me, if we were to take away that which gives them power, what shall they become?"

At first she didn't think of his question, but simply answered, "Weak, defenseless."

"Precisely," Zhao smirked, his eyes never wavering from the moon.

* * *

------------------------------**PLAY SONG HERE**------------------------------

* * *

"Sokka!" Aang yelled from his position on Appa's head the, wind muffling his words slightly, "Send word to Chief Arnook! Tell him of the Fire Nation's movements and to prepare for war!"

Quickly Sokka scribble the note down before shoving the parchment into the shoot strapped to the hawks back, "North Pole!" Sokka yelled over the wind, thrusting the bird up into the air. They watched as the hawk flew with such sunder, his wings flapping wildly as he made his way north.

* * *

Yue walked out onto the main deck of the ship, the wind whipping round her form wildly. Her curled white locks danced round her face as she slowly she sank to her knees, her fingers curling in the fabric that stretched across her chest as she looked up at the moon, "La," she whispered, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks, "save my people, I beg of you."

* * *

Fingers gently caressed the still water, a single koi fish swam round the small pond, dipping and twirling with such delight. Small ripples formed as the fish surfaced, its slithery back nudging against Tui's fingers, "Oh La," he cooed gently. Taking a deep breath he raised slowly, his eyes gazing up at the brilliantly lit night sky, "they're coming."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	95. Death's Calling Chapter 28

**Ok, so after a long depressing moment of writers block, I'm back! I will tell you, I started this chapter over a million times! It was driving me insane! But, now that I have it, I hope you enjoy it. So, please, read on and ignore my babbling.**

* * *

That infamous nonchalant smirk rested on his lips as he leaned back against the sturdy barked branch, thick enough to hold several men. Dark shaggy locks invaded his face, covering his autumn colored orbs, but not evading his sight much. His tongue rolled around in his mouth, dancing with the root end of the piece of straw he had protruding from his mouth. Every so often he would press the wooden goblet to his lips, dowsing the rice wine only to hiss slightly as it burned his throat on its way down. He never drew his attention away from the celebration before him.

Today they had an appending victory, yet again.

"Those firebenders didn't know wad hit'em!" he heard a voice cry out, watched as several goblets were forced into the air and heard the constant shouting.

He couldn't help but raise his glass before taking another swig of the rice wine. His finger's played with the top of the wooden cup, turning and trailing around its form, his eyes focused on the table before him, but the words and celebrating blurring around him. He still couldn't shake the information he received from one of the soldiers he interrogated and he had yet to tell the band of rebels. No matter how much he wanted to tell them, he decided to push it off for tonight and allow them a momentary celebration before bashing reality on them once again.

Slowly he pushed himself away from the tree, walking on the wooden planked floor towards the table, his hand grasping hold of the wine sack and poured himself some more. Taking a deep sigh he turned back, making his way to his place and leaned once more against the sturdy tree branch.

All the while his mind trying to wrap around the aggressive movements the captive soldier described. Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom…they were making a full frontal assault and it didn't make sense at all. In all the years that he analyzed and studied Fire Nation battle strategies, never had he seen something like this. For the past several years, the Fire Nation had focused all their strength on the Earth Kingdom and now they were splitting their forces? Why?

Suddenly a hand clamped down on his shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. He turned slightly to see Pipsqueak's abnormally large hand engulfing his shoulder and the stern look he was receiving from his fellow comrade.

"Everything alright, Jet?" his deep resonated voice had a bit of a curious edge to it.

Jet smirked, pulling away from Pipsqueak's grasp, "Yea, just thinking is all," he shrugged his shoulders before taking another swig of the rice wine.

Pipsqueak eyed his leader for a moment before allowing a smile to protrude his stern features, smacking Jet on the back firmly, "Enjoy the celebration! We've finally rid these forests of the Fire Nation!"

Again there was several members cheering ecstatically, but Jet couldn't help but grimace, 'If only you knew,' he thought to himself, downing the rest of his wine, 'if only you knew.'

"I'm gonna to call it a night," he stated, tossing his cup onto the table.

As he brushed past a curious Pipsqueak and several dazed and confused gazes, he made his way quickly to his tent, jumping and running along the wooden planked bridges and gliding down several levels of ropes before finally reaching the secluded holding cell. Two guards stood, weapons at the ready as he approached, but he merely waved them off, "Go enjoy the party," he stated, watching as they glanced at one another before looking back at their leader, "I'll watch'em. Sides, I still need to ask him a few things," and with that they nodded, mumbling their thanks as they bolted off and upward towards the celebration.

Slowly he approached the wooden cell; the prisoner was curled up into the corner, sleeping no doubt. His fingers grazed the wooden bars between him and the prisoner, his eyes never leaving the man's back, "Pst!" he whispered, "Pst!" again, finally getting some movement, "Hey! Get up!" he whispered harshly.

The soldier turned his head slowly towards Jet, his restless eyes telling him that he hadn't slept at all since they brought him here. For a moment, Jet felt a pang of guilt ride through him as he looked at this man who was roughly round his age…nothing more than a young lad like he. But he quickly took on the façade of a merciless rebel, narrowing his eyes as he spoke, "You spoke of the Fire Nation invading the Northern Water Tribe?" the soldier nodded his head weakly, "Why? They know they cannot break through the ice caps up north. Why would they risk it?"

He heard the soldier give a snort or snicker, he couldn't tell which, "Ice caps have melted this year," he mumbled, his voice raspy and dry from the lack of water.

Jet's fingers groped the bars more tightly, as he leaned forward, "But why attack the Water Tribes when they clearly are untouchable? They've been that way since the beginning of the war!"

The soldier shook his head, "Not the Southern Water Tribe," he gave out a cough before he slowly crawled over towards the bars, Jet's façade quickly failing him, "besides, Commander Zhao has found their weakness and intends to destroy it."

Jet didn't understand, "What weakness?"

The soldier merely smirked as he brought his face level with Jet's, "The moon."

"The moon?" Jet asked quizzically. What would the moon…his eyes widened greatly as he stared the soldier down. The physical form of the Spirits were here, on earth, barricaded deep within the Northern Water Tribe's basin, hidden in a small Oasis…in a Koi pond.

He heard the soldier chuckle, "He intends to kill the spirit's mortal form, forever leaving the waterbenders helpless and shrouding our world into darkness."

Jet could hear an undertone of malice and his voice…sounded eerily familiar. He leaned in closer, trying to get a good look at the soldier's features, "Come closer, soldier," Jet commanded watching as the man hesitated for a slight moment before throwing himself against the wooden bars. His breath grazed across Jet's face, mixing with his rice wine breath before Jet snapped back slightly, startled by his sudden movements.

After regaining some form of composure, Jet straightened his form, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked the soldier over, the shadow of his cell still concealing his face.

"What's your name?"

For a moment the soldier was silent, he shifted slightly as he backed away from the cell bars, "Ensei."

Jet stood there, arms crossing over his chest as he tried recalling the soldier's name, but nothing came to him, "Well, Ensei," he moved closer, "have a good night," his rugged hand patted down the cell bars before he began walking away slowly.

"You too, Jet," the soldier snickered, watching as the young rebel's shoulders tensed slightly as he looked over his shoulder.

* * *

Appa flew straight through the night and much through the day before exhaustion caught up with him. Luckily the bison had been flying over open water and was able to crash into the ocean without disturbing its passengers.

For a little while, they free floated in the ocean, allowing Appa the rest he needed before continuing on with their journey, only this time the bison served as a flotation device as Aang used his Waterbending to propel them through the water.

Sokka had been running over recent mappings of the ice caps and pathways up in the North Pole and discovered that most of the caps had melted during their travels. Which meant that the Northern Water Tribe waters were no longer ice covered, but instead a vast, open ocean. This realization made Sokka anxious, "Aang! Do you think we could pick up the pace just a bit!" he yelled over the wind as he turned to face the Avatar, who, at the moment was glaring at the warrior slightly before picking up the pace.

"Calm down Snoozels," a dull, sarcastic voice caught his attention, "Aang's going as fast as he can without throwing us to the sharks!" her body was pressed against the side of the saddle, gripping it for dear life, "Besides, I don't see you doing anything to make this furball move any faster!"

He huffed slightly, only because he knew she was right, "I know, I know," his calloused hand ran through his dark locks that dangled down to his shoulders, "I'm just worried."

"We all are Sokka," Suki stated, "everything with Katara, Yue and now this, it's stressing all of us. But we can't lose our calm," she turned back towards the north, "that's what they expect us to do."

"How much longer!" Toph yelled over the rushing sound.

Sokka looked up at the sun, seeing his breath slowly emanating from his lips before looking north, "Not long," he stated, "maybe an hour at most. Everyone get some warm clothes on. We're getting closer."

* * *

After an hour or so, they arrived at the majestic ice walls of the Northern Water Tribe. The symbol for water etched into the ice. Appa moaned loudly as the ice began to part, allowing the beast to swim into the small chamber the benders were creating. Aang, huffed as he flopped down onto Appa's head, tired beyond all words.

His hand stroked the bison's head lovingly, "I know how you feel now buddy," he said, "its hard work!"

Appa groaned again and Aang merely hugged the bison as water began filling the chamber they were in, rising them slowly up onto the level ground as the city.

"Avatar," a man in a blue parka with thick pelts dangling off either side of his shoulders bowed, "it is an honor that you have come. Please," he rose, his eyes leveling with Aang's, "allow me to escort you to Chief Arnook. He's most anxious to meet with you."

Aang bowed his head in return as he straightened himself on Appa's head, "Thank you."

The man smiled softly as he boarded a boat that waited just in front of Appa, giving another man a stern nod before the boat began to drift through the canal. Aang murmured something to the bison before it let out a low growl and began to slowly swim after the boat.

"Aang," Sokka called to him, "put these on," Sokka tossed him some pants and a light parka, "it's better than what you're wearing."

Aang didn't argue, he much agreed with Sokka, "Thanks," he mumbled before quickly throwing the warm fur lined clothes on.

Sokka was dressed in his regal uniform, pulling back his hair and adjusting himself accordingly. He was a Prince and these were his people. He needed to look the part of a leader.

Suki and Toph slipped into Katara and Yue's things, seeing how the two missing waterbenders didn't have any use for them at the current moment. A pang of hurt struck Sokka's heart as he handed his wife's parka to Suki, watching as she slipped it on over her Fire Nation clothes and slipping on the tight fit pants underneath before pulling the skirt off her body. And when he gave Toph his sister's parka, which practically swallowed the earthbender whole, he couldn't help but laugh softly at her appearance.

"Keep laughin Snoozels, keep laughin," she muttered as they began to near the palace.

Once they arrived, Chief Arnook and his council members awaited the Avatar, Prince Sokka and their friends at the steps, bowing gracefully to the savior of the world and the son-in-law of the Chief.

"Chief Arnook," Aang bowed formally, "thank you for receiving us on such short notice."

The man in question shook his head, "Not at all Avatar Aang. I only wish I could receive you on better circumstances," he said calmly before turning to Sokka, giving him a cold stare before walking up the steps, "come. Let us discuss this matter elsewhere."

Aang looked from Sokka to Chief Arnook after catching the Chief's cold stare to his daughter's beloved and merely patted Sokka on the shoulder before following after the Chief and his council members.

"He's hurting Sokka," Suki's hand rested on his shoulder tenderly, "he is a father in mourning," he turned to see a sympathetic smile on her face, "give him some time." His hand reached up for hers, holding it tightly before taking a deep breath and pulling away.

"Thanks, Suki." She merely offered him a smile before walking with him side by side up the steps after Aang and the elders.

"Wait," she whispered, pulling on his parka, "we forgot something," they turned to see Appa, with the blind little earthbender still stuck to the saddle like life depended on it.

Sokka chuckled softly as he mentally slapped himself for leaving Toph in the saddle, "I'll get her," he said.

* * *

They stood out on deck, watching as the placid sun rose slowly above the withering mountain tops that lined the Earth Kingdom boarder. Their snowy white caps glistened in the sunlight, shimmering beautifully before sinking down into the rifts and valleys of the forests that were scattered about their base.

Katara sighed softly as she watched the mountains getting closer and closer, panning wider in her viewpoint than before. The morning wind whipped about the ship padding the faces of all who stood out on deck. They had only truly traveled a day and a half before they reached the Earth Kingdom and still Katara didn't know why they left the Fire nation in the first place. Her brow knitted as she stood at attention, Commander Nikko and Tyre were inspecting the Elites before they docked at the harbor of Be Sa.

First Commander Nikko passed her over, giving her a quick overlook before continuing on with the others next to her. Tyre however came to her, his hands reaching out brushing dust or small specs from her armor, "Poor hygiene will not be tolerated soldier," he stated, pulling his hand back to flick the specs of his fingers, "stand straight, eyes forward and clean your armor. Is that understood soldier?" he demanded.

Katara nodded her head stiffly, "Yes sir!" And with that, he walked away, passing over the other soldiers with ease. Why was he acting so cold and distant all of a sudden?

But Katara brushed it off, straightening her posture and keeping her eyes forward as Zuko and Azula were announced. She longed to glance his way but knew that right now, she had to act the part of soldier, not Katara the lover…yet at the moment she and Zuko were the furthest thing from lover, but not the closest thing to friends either. Their status was in that awkward between, but for now, she had to brush aside all feelings and find out what exactly is going on.

* * *

"Once we dock, we should send out a scouting party to survey the area," Azula suggested, Zuko but held his sigh as she spoke and merely nodded his head, "I will leave the selection to our cousin, since he will be the one leading the party."

"Very well." Was all he said, his mind reeling on other matters at hand. Like how Yue was holding up after he told her the devastating news, how Katara would be after Yue or himself told her and how long this little escapade would actually take.

As they walked out onto the deck, he noticed the soldiers were standing at attention, Tyre and Nikko were examining them, picking at every mistake before going out and tramping into the woods for several days on end. He couldn't believe that a little band of tree dwellers had bested the Fire Nations finest soldiers and now it came to where he and Azula had to track them down and bring them to their untimely end. He hated these submissive missions, so small and insignificant, yet to his father, embarrassing and aggravating that his soldiers can't even do their jobs. But there was a part of Zuko that understood that there were just some people who could outsmart the smartest strategist and out match the strongest warrior. Perhaps these tree dwellers were those kinds of people and if so, he and Azula had to be weary and prepared for anything at any moment.

As they walked down the center of the ship, he noticed one soldier in particular. Katara. Her face was stern and focused, her eyes bore a whole into the head of the soldier that stood across the way from her and for him, and it felt a bit odd to not have those eyes on him. He smiled faintly at his jealous thought. He thought of their heated kiss on Ember Island and the enjoyable moments they had before their vacation had come to a quick and dramatic end. He noticed though, his cousin was giving her a rather hard time…over her uniform? But he did nothing about it. Right now, he was Prince Zuko, not Zuko, the man who loved Katara. Though he desperately wished he could be that man instead of running amuck in the Earth Kingdom looking for rebels.

"Cousin," he called out to Tyre as he and Nikko spoke to one another privately, "you and I will lead a scouting party to scan the area for any recent activity."

Tyre bowed stoutly, "Very well. I shall round up a scouting party."

Zuko nodded in return, "Your majesties!" someone yelled, the clattering of feet pounding against the metal flooring of the ship could be heard, "Your majesties," a short fat man who was red in the cheeks with a weathered beard and a bald head bent over breathlessly, "we're bout to dock!"

Zuko looked to Azula who looked down at the man before shifting her gaze to him, "Thank you," was all she said to him before turning to the soldiers while Zuko watched him pant for a few more moments, "prepare to dock!" Azula's voice shrilled.

Suddenly soldiers were scattered everywhere, running every which way shouting out commands and following orders. Zuko, Azula, Tyre and Nikko stood tighter, watching as the soldiers prepared for docking.

"So, who have you chosen?" Zuko asked, his eyes scanning the crowd of soldiers to see Katara helping with some ropes.

Tyre's gaze followed his cousin's and a knowing smirk appeared on his face, "I've chosen Taro, Sanjune, Katara, and Lee," he paused, "apart from myself, you and Commander Nikko."

Zuko smiled at the mention of Katara joining them, "Very well. We should leave before it gets too late in the day."

* * *

"Avatar Aang, in your message you stated that the Fire Nation were advancing towards the Northern Waters, correct?" Chief Arnook asked as he sat upon his throne before the Avatar and his companions. The elders sitting alongside him, all looking down at Aang and Sokka.

Aang nodded in agreement, "That is correct Chief Arnook. While we were scouting out possible locations to launch the invasion attack we came across a village that were declaring reports of a massive fleet moving north for an invasion. It was Sokka who actually discovered it entirely."

Eyes shifted to Sokka who gulped silently out of fear as his father-in-law's gaze grew colder with each passing second, "I had seen a massive black mass stretch across the ocean, smoke billowed up into the sky and I knew it could only be one thing. The Fire Nation Naval Fleet. The villagers said that it was made known in the capital that Commander Zhao would be leading the assault against the Northern Water Tribe and that they have finally found a way to defeat us." His voice never wavered; he remained strong and bold as he spoke, though his eyes never left the vacant spot next to the Chief's right, where Yue would normally sit.

His heart clenched as he thought of his wife, of how he wasn't able to save neither her nor his sister and he felt as though he was going to crumble from the inside out. But he had to remain strong, for his people, for his friends, for himself and for her. He would do anything for her.

Chief Arnook remained silent for a few moments as the elders whispered here and there before finally speaking, "Very well, Prince Sokka. When should we expect them?"

Sokka stood, his fists clenched at his side as he wanted to look his father-in-law in the eyes, "Soon."

* * *

"Aaachooo! Gah! I hate these damn trees!" Sanjune roared as he ignited his palm, bashing it violently into the trunk of a massive oak.

"Sanjune! Calm yourself," Tyre hissed, consuming the flames from the smoldering trunk, "we are to scout out the land to find the rebels, not warn them of our presence!" he hissed dangerously.

Katara froze momentarily, "Rebels?" she asked softly, the autumn leaves crunching beneath her boots.

Commander Nikko chimed in, "About a month ago, we were receiving reports concerning a band of rebels located in this area. They've been terrorizing the colonists, dismembering our regiments and, have paralyzed benders from their abilities."

"Jet," she mumbled softly as she continued forward, her eyes immediately darting upwards towards the treetops. If only they knew that the rebels were right under their noses…or above them actually.

"We've reason to believe that they are hiding out in the trees," Zuko spoke, his boot coming in contact with the base of a single pine, "camping out above the colonies and regiments all the while," he turned to Katara with a smirk on his face, "who would expect an attack from above?"

She smiled back wearily, her eyes slowly trudging upward, 'Jet,' how could she have been so stupid?! Before, Azula was sent out to fetch the rebel leader and had returned with him the night of the ball. Now she began to understand why they were whisked away so soon! She mentally slapped herself for not catching on earlier.

"What are we going to do with the girls?" Tyre spoke up.

'Girls? What girls?' Katara wondered.

"I'll tell you what you can do with them," Lee began, but suddenly shut his mouth as he caught a warning glare from Azula, "never mind," he muttered softly, brushing past Katara and Sanjune.

Azula spoke up to answer the unanswered question, "Well, the Earth King's niece…what's her name," she shrugged, "we'll use her as a way to keep the rebels at bay. It's rumored that they support the Earth King and have his favor. Should they step out of line, I'm sure the King would be heartbroken to hear that his little band of rebels attempted to disobey resulting in her death."

Katara couldn't help but shudder at Azula's suggestion, 'Poor Jin,' she thought.

"And what of the other one?" Tyre asked.

This time it was Zuko who spoke, "Being that she is the Princess of the Joined Water Tribes, Yue will hold personal gain on the rebels. They would not risk angering the Water Tribes, nor damaging the relations between the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes if her death was committed on Earth Kingdom soil under the disobedience of Earth Kingdom rebels supported by the Earth King himself."

Her eyes were now falling out of her skull, "Yue's here?" she practically shrieked receiving all eyes on her.

Azula chuckled, "And you're supposed to be her personal body guard aren't you?" she asked before waving them to continue onward.

'Yue's here? Why haven't I seen her yet? Better yet, why hasn't she come to see me and tell me what in La's name is going on?!' things were beginning to unravel. Her friends were being used as bait for the rebels and Katara knew that if Zuko and Azula got their hands on Jet, Ozai wouldn't be here to keep them from killing him. The sages would keep them from ruining their celebration with the spilling of blood, seeing how the celebration isn't for another six months! She had to do something and fast. If they got a hold of Jet…history would be altered once more.

Suddenly a branch snapped, causing them to spin around. Eyes darted furiously before they shook it off as an animal and continued to proceed into the depths of the forest.

* * *

From above, eyes peered down onto the several bodies moving through the forest, conversing in low tones, "Fire Nation," one whispered, noting the rich red décor of the uniforms.

"Royalty by the looks of 'em," another whispered.

But one remained silent, sliding down the branch of the tree to get a better look at one of the soldiers. She looked, familiar.

Suddenly, the branch that Smellerbee was perched on snapped, causing her to jump and wrap around the base portion of the tree. Jet gave her a look of warning, telling her to be careful and not to cause such a spectacle while the enemy was below. But, due to her clumsiness, he did get a look at the female guard that was escorting the other soldiers.

His eyes widened at the features he recognized and he himself practically fell out from the branch in which he was perched on, "Katara," he whispered unbelievingly.

* * *

**Alright, so a few things. Ensei is back! His character is going to develop much more in this story! Also, Chief Arnook is angry with Sokka for failing his daughter. I wonder how their relationship is going to end up. And, Katara is finally brought up to speed on things! Also, we have Jet! And he's seen Katara with Fire nation Royalty...say what say what? So, tell me what you think guys, tell me if my writers block was apparent or if it was good. Have a good weekend!**


	96. Death's Calling Chapter 29

**AN: Here is the next chapter, its a bit long, longer than most of my chapters, but eh, felt like writing. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please let me know what you think. Enjoy guys!**

* * *

A pale calloused hand stretched out, grazing over the freshly lain tracks, "I would say these are anywhere between 12 and 24 hours old," Sanjune stated, his golden orbs shifting across the ground, "there's defiantly signs of struggle."

Tyre stood behind him for a brief moment as he studied the last known location of the 9th regiment, "Look at the jarred and sudden movements," kneeling down, his hand stroked against the soft mud that was covered in marred scarring from the boot prints of soldiers, "it was an ambush," slowly he rose, brushing his hands together, "didn't see it coming."

Azula sighed, "So now that we've noted that they were ambushed, where did they go? There's no way an entire regiment, such as the 9th to have been dismembered and destroyed."

Zuko nodded in agreement, "They weren't," he had been examining several markings in the earth, looking and imagining the scuffles between two sets of prints, "they took a prisoner," he stated, his eyes gluing to a pair of knee prints in the dirt, "and by the looks of it, he put up one hell of a fight."

"So they take one prisoner out of an entire regiment?" Lee asked softly, turning to his commanding officers.

Nikko scanned the mud for any escape routes and notice a single trail leading east, towards the colonies, "They headed due east," he turned to the Prince and Princess, "perhaps to take refuge in one of the nearby colonist villages."

"Then that's where we start," Zuko announced, "Commander, I want you and Tyre to head back to the ship and begin to set camp at this location. Azula, go with our cousin and the Commander to handle the women. Lee, Sanjune and Katara," he paused slightly, his gaze flickering between his cousin and Katara, "better yet, Lee, you go with Azula and the Commander, Tyre, come with me."

Tyre nodded, swapping places with Lee, "We'll be back before sundown. If we gather any information that might help us, we'll plot our course of action accordingly. If not, then we begin to search the trees until we find our little band of rebels."

And with that, they split off. Zuko, Tyre, Sanjune and Katara headed east, following the trail left behind by the 9th regiment, while Nikko, Azula and Lee headed back towards the ship.

* * *

From his position, Jet watched as the small scouting party parted ways, Katara leaving with whom he presumed to be the Prince of the Fire Nation and two other men. While the Princess took the rest back in the direction in which they came. For a moment he allowed his auburn eyes to trail Katara's every step, trying to come up with some logical explanation for what he was seeing…and yet, there were just too many possibilities. But the one that made his spine tingle in distain, the one that he couldn't ever imagine possible but had to note it none the less, was that she had joined them. She was against them. But hopefully, he thought, that was not the case…but then again, why was she dressed in Fire Nation regalia and not being dragged like an animal in chains?

Suddenly, he watched as she shifted her weight, something, a noise, a smell, something caught her attention, forcing her to turn and look his way. In a fluid and swift moment he slid behind the tree's main base, perching silently on the branch. He could feel her weary gaze before she turned away as he peered over the tree's edge.

'Katara, what have you gotten yourself into?' he thought as he turned his back on her retreating form, his eyes resting on his companions.

Smellerbee was the first to break the deafening silence that lay between the few that were there, "Was that who I think it was?" was all she asked. There was no need to name names, no need to point out who her question was directed towards and who it was she was expecting an answer from either.

With a soft sigh, Jet rubbed the back of his neck; sweat already gathered there in tiny beads, melding to the cracks of his skin, "Yea," was all he could muster to say. The gut wrenching feeling worsened as he saw a flash of despair in Smellerbee's eyes.

"You know we have to tell him," her voice was low, dark in some sense and it gave Jet the chills, but only for a mere moment.

"I know," he agreed softly.

He watched as she shook her head, slipping her dagger back into its leather holster, "Seiran's gonna flip," she muttered before looking Jet in the eye, catching his gaze slightly before he averted it.

Clearing his throat, he stood, his eyes locating the pathway in the branches that would lead them back towards their camp, "We should get moving. I have a feeling this isn't the last we'll see of them."

* * *

Leaves, colors of autumn reds and browns, golds and oranges trickled downward, splaying across the forest floor. Trees stretched as high up as the eye could see and covered the earth as far as the eye could go. Once thick and lush, soon turned into barren and empty. Trees began to thin out as the small party neared the tree line, their eyes grazing out over a vast ocean of wheat that came waist high.

Tyre knelt, his hands digging into the wheeled grooves in the mud, his eyes resting on several hastened boot prints, "They continued east," he stood slowly, inhaling slightly and found a hint of smoke in the atmosphere, "can you smell that?"

Everyone inhaled a deep breath, the smoke rushing through their flaring nostrils, "Smoke," Sanjune said, "the village must be close."

"That or someone is camping nearby," Zuko smirked softly as he stepped out, his hand brushing against the heads of the wild wheat, "come on. Gai Le shouldn't be that far," and with that he began to wade through the wheat, the others following suite.

* * *

For the briefest moment, Katara hesitated in her step. She felt a hesitant pulsing, a faint rhythmic beating and the weirdest sense of nostalgia wash over her. She felt as if they were not alone in this field and suddenly, at the thought, she became afraid. Anyone could be hiding out here, the perfect place, where no one would see you coming until you attacked. She became slightly fearful.

'Why should I be afraid? I'm a master waterbender for La's sake!' she cursed herself, stepping out from the tree line and across the invisible threshold. She advanced towards the others.

Soft bristles greeted her open, outstretched palms as she walked through the field. They felt like the fur from the arctic wolf furs she use to sleep on back home, or the padded fur that lined the inside of her Water Tribe parkas. But gradually, the wheat began to change beneath her fingertips. A thick, residue began to lap across her palms to the point that she noticed the definite change in her state. Slowly she began to halt in her step, her hands pulling away from the wheat to turn upwards towards the sky.

Her palms, once tan and pale, now were stained a deep scarlet red. A blood red residue seeped into the pores of her skin, dipping into every crack and groove of her palms. She quickly clamped them shut, forcing her fists down to her sides as she spun on her heel, her eyes grazing over a blood soaked field. Patches of blood scattered as far as the eye could see. It was as if someone or something had been slaughtered…everywhere. Shakily she pulled her hands upwards, noting the blood on them once more. The grooves that scattered and wrapped around her digits were now encased in blood, showing every detail of her hand, leaving no flesh untouched.

Taking a deep breath, she tried pushing the stench from her mind and tried to focus on something…anything. And then she heard it, felt it once more. Only this time, it was stronger, closer. It was a faint pitter patter of a heart, blood pumping slowly, almost lifelessly through someone's veins. Whoever they were, they were alive but not for long.

Almost forgetting why she was even there in the first place, she ignored the invisible pull she had to run after Zuko and the others. Instead, she slowly trudged the opposite way, towards the dying soul somewhere out in the grassy abyss. Following nothing but the faint pull of their blood.

As she followed the invisible trail, she wondered how the others missed all the blood that stained the wheat surrounding them. How could they just walk away, leaving it unturned? She didn't know and at the moment, she really didn't care. All she cared about was finding the person or persons and helping them in any way she could.

Stronger the rushing of blood pounded against her ears, her fists tightened and slackened as she inched closer and closer. She could see signs of struggle in the wheat, where parts had been burned and others had been sliced by a sword of sorts…and arrows? Kneeling, she found an arrow that protruded from the ground, blood staining the metal tip as it rested firmly in the ground, 'Nicked someone,' she thought to herself, pulling it from its confinement in the earth. Examining the arrow, she recognized its craftsmanship, as well as the signature of the wielder. It was one of Longshot's arrows, ones he made with the feathers from an ostrich horse. Her fingers gingerly pinched the feather as she pulled the arrow through her fingertips, eyeing the ground for any signs whatsoever. And then, to her horror she found something.

A single bow stomped and shattered into the mud rested only several feet away from her crouching form. What was worse was the pale, lifeless hand that it had fallen from, was outstretched across the mud, only a few inches away. Quickly she pulled her own hand over her mouth, all the while screaming, 'Not Longshot, please not Longshot!' she screamed harshly in her mind.

Inching closer, she crawled over towards the corpse that's head was turned away from her and she could still feel the light thudding of their heart, the faint pulse of their blood. Slowly, she reached out, her hand caressing the side of his face before pulling it towards her, blue orbs met dull brown ones and quickly she clamped her eyes shut to force out the sudden wave of pain that engulfed her.

"Kat—a," he managed to mutter out, blood seeping from the corner of his lips.

She quickly opened her eyes, scooting closer towards the fallen rebel, her hand encompassing his, "Shhh," she cooed, "I'm here," her smile was soft and genuine, "I'll take care of you, I promise."

For a moment she thought she saw a look of deceit cross over his features as he eyed the uniform she was in, but when she assured him with that pleading look, he slackened and nodded lightly. She knew she had to hurry. If Zuko or the others saw him, let alone her healing him, La only knew what would happen.

Her hand swirled in the air in a swift motion, water coming out of sheer thin air encased her hand, "This may hurt just a little," she warned, watching as he merely nodded before clamping his eyes shut, hissing slightly at the contact. Cuts and bruises tattered his body, but it was the massive wound to the lower abdomen that had her worried. When she began to clean the wound, she was able to note the depth it carried and knew that had she been a minute longer, Longshot would have been dead. Her hand slipped down to his abdomen, her other free hand batting away the shreds of clothing that were blocking her destination. Quickly she pulled more water out of the air, encasing it around her other hand before pressing it down onto the wound with the other, healing it as fast as she could.

Concentrating, she watched as the torn and ragged flesh began to slowly pull together, weaving and mending together, "You'll have to be careful," she ordered, watching as it had almost finished sealing up together, "you won't be able to move properly for at least a week or so," she pulled away, her hands moving towards the minor cuts and bumps, "and even then it will still hurt for a while. Until it's fully healed that is," she pulled away, examining her work.

"Good as knew," she whispered, her hands caressing his forehead, checking for any signs of fever, "well," she sighed softly, "almost."

Again she gloved her hands in water, pressing them against his forehead, trying to bring down his rising temperature. While she did so, all she could think about was making sure he survived. She remembered, shortly after the war, Jet had received word from Longshot saying that he proposed to Smellerbee and that she had given him an answer. She had said yes! Everyone was astounded, especially at the odd pairing of the couple and had given their word to attend. It was only after that did the crisis with Zuko's death arise. Causing turmoil and mayhem.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled her hands away, brushing back the hair that stuck to his wet forehead, "That should do it," she whispered, pulling herself away from his body slightly, "do you think you can walk?" she asked.

He glanced her way, giving her a quizzical look before shaking his head slowly, "that's what I thought," she all but groaned softly.

* * *

Zhao inhaled the freezing air, his breath thickening before his eyes as it drifted in the wind. His armor had been adjusted to suite him during his time in the drastic temperature shifts. A cloak wrapped around his broad shoulder, swaying to and fro as he stood out on deck, watching as his fleet neared the Northern Water Tribe with every passing second. He couldn't help but smirk as he reveled in the idea of ultimate domination and the appending victory that he lusted for.

For several moments he stood out there on the deck, alone. But after a minute or two, he felt another shift beside him and instantly recognized them, "Morning my child."

Neara's hazelwood eyes narrowed as she wrapped her cloak around her frigid form, "Morning, father."

They were silent. This was normally how they were. Neither needed to speak to know what the other one was thinking, nor did they require small talk when none was clearly needed. They understood one another in a way that most people had only dreamed, thus not wasting precious time on frivolous things. They were similar in so many ways and yet vastly different.

But even though silence rested between them, Zhao could tell his daughter was uneasy, he knew what about but he wanted to confirm his thoughts, "You are weary of my proposition?"

She shifted beside him, wrapping the cloak around her form tighter, "I am just confused as to how you intend to remove that which strengthens the Water Nations."

Zhao gave her a sideway glance before taking a deep breath, "When I was a young lad, a petty officer, I served under General Sho. He had been commissioned to find the Library of Wong Shi Tong, the knowledge spirit," he shifted slightly, straightening his posture some, "we were ordered to find any known knowledge on the other nations that would somehow help us in our ultimate goal of winning the war."

"And obviously you found something," Neara suggested.

Zhao smirked, "Yes, I did. While searching through hours of documentation, I came across something interesting. The symbols for the Moon and Ocean Spirits. I tore through scroll after scroll in search of anything that could give us the advantage over the Water Nations, and I found something."

"What was it?"

"The identity of the Moon and Ocean Spirits' physical forms," he chuckled softly, his eyes on the horizon, "I intend to kill the Moon Spirit," he glanced her way, watching as her façade stayed the same as it always was, cool and stiff, "you're lucky to witness history in the making, child."

She simply nodded, "That I am father," but deep within she knew that what her father was proposing was monstrous. Destroy the moon all for the sake of paralyzing the waterbenders? Was he insane for Agni's sake? Destroying the moon would not only have an affect on the waterbenders, no, but the world. But, as the obedient daughter she was, she bit her tongue, simply acknowledging her father's idea and saying nothing that would lead him to learn of her distain towards the plan.

"Admiral," a soldier who distanced himself from Zhao and his daughter bowed, "Captain says we need to stop at port," Zhao sneered as he whirled around, keeping his composure of course.

"And why does the captain declare such nonsense?"

The soldier glanced up, catching Zhao's angered gaze before quickly averting it, "He says we are pushing the ships to hard. One of the boilers has imploded, causing the ship to lose more than gain. Over working it with one boiler down is too much for the ship to handle. We need to stop for repairs."

Zhao sighed, taking in a deep calming whiff of air before speaking, "Very well. This will only delay us what, a week perhaps?"

The soldier nodded, "Yes sir."

Steam seemed to emit from Zhao's body, heat radiating off him in waves, but his kept his composure, "Thank you corporal."

"Sir," with that, the soldier bowed before walking away, leaving Zhao and Neara alone once more.

Suddenly, flames spewed from Zhao's lips, with a massive roar, leaking into the air above him. Neara didn't budge at his outburst, simply watched him let out his frustration before taking a deep sigh and turning back towards the horizon. At least she had a week and a half to figure things out, to hopefully stop her father from devastating the world by this tragic and maniacal blow. But could she betray him? After everything he has done for her? Could she manage such a sickening blow?

* * *

"Come on," Katara grunted, slinging Longshot's arm around her shoulder, "that's it," with a count to three, she forced them off the ground, the latter of the two swaying due to the loss of blood, "you need to rest," her thoughts were reeling…perhaps…yes, it was the only thing she could do.

"Look, I need you to know that I am on your side, I truly am, but in order to help you heal better and save your life," she looked at him, "I need you to trust me fully."

Longshot gave her a weary look before taking an initial sweep of the field, "Can you do that for me?" she asked, her voice drawing him back. Hesitantly he nodded before allowing her to drag him further east. The moment he saw the uniform she was adorned in he knew that either one of two things happened. One, Katara had betrayed them all, which in his mind was highly unlikely, given her past with the Fire Nation. Two, she was captured, which to him seemed to be the more logical of the two choices. He remembered there being rumors of the Water Nation's Princesses being captured and held in the Fire Nation, but there was never any actual proof that it happened. But honestly, who else would capture Katara and Princess Yue?

He grunted loudly as her hand clasped onto his bruised rib that once held the nasty tear, and quickly covered her hand with his, gripping it till his knuckles turned an even more ghostly white.

"Sorry," he heard her mumble, slowly shifting her hand away from his recently healed injury.

With a sigh of relief, he breathed out, "It's fine."

But in all reality, it wasn't. Just ahead, only a few meters away stood three other men, adorned in the same military steel plated uniform as Katara. But only one wore a Fire Insignia crown pinned into his topknot. As they neared, Longshot could tell he was far too young to be the Fire Lord and was more masculine then feminine. It was the Crowned Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Enemy amongst all and Longshot could feel his blood boiling. Even if Katara was a prisoner, what was keeping her from sucking all the water from his body? Or drowning him in a river? But he knew that with Katara, there was always a good reason. And when push came to shove, when faced by his other comrades, he would stand and defend Katara for her actions towards him today. For a betrayer does not save a newly found enemy. That was what gave her away.

"What's this?" a rugged voice demanded, it came from Prince Zuko.

Katara looked Longshot in the eye, giving him a pleading look begging him to trust her before turning her gaze away from his, "A rebel. I recognized him as one of Jet's men," she stated, forcing him down on his knees, "he was heavily wounded, but I managed to patch up the drastic wounds."

Slowly, Zuko eyed the rebel, his eyes grazing over every detail, large or small until he broke his gaze, looking up at Katara, "Where did you find him?"

She pointed over towards the tree line, where a massive amount of blood coated the tips of the wheat, "He was practically dead when I found him."

"Why did you save him?" Sanjune interjected, stepping forth.

Katara's skin bristled at his harsh tone, but she took a deep breath before answering, "You're trying to find the rebels location, correct?" the trio nodded silently, "Why go searching when we can force one of their own to divulge said information?"

Tyre nodded, Zuko smirked and Sanjune merely scuffed slightly, "You've done well, Katara," Zuko informed her, "Tyre, escort him back to camp. We'll deal with the 9th regiment while you take care of our tree dwelling friend here."

"Yes cousin," Tyre bowed before approaching Longshot, eyeing him wearily as the rebel did the same, "get up," he commanded softly, wrapping an arm around his torso, pulling the injured man to his feet. He soon realized that he was going to have to help him back to camp and decided that now would be the perfect time for his cousin to have that _alone _time he had been yearning for.

"Sanjune," he bellowed, "help me with this," he gestured towards Longshot, pulling the young private away from Katara and Zuko.

"Right away sir."

Zuko couldn't help but smirk at his cousin's plotting. Granted, he loved being with Katara alone, but now was not the time for a spur of the moment romance. But, he wasn't going to shy away from the opportunity now that it had presented itself. For a moment, both stared, watching as Tyre and Sanjune dragged the rebel back towards the direction in where Azula was ordered to set up base camp. With little resistance on Longshot's part. He merely put his life in Katara's hands, hoping to the spirits she knew what she was doing and how she was going to get him out of it.

Katara watched as the three figures slowly turned into nothing more than a rounded blur in the distance, fading into the forest, disappearing behind the thickness of the trees.

"Katara?" Zuko's voice carried on the wind, reaching her ears.

She spun quickly to face him, hands at her sides, "Yes?"

He smiled tenderly at her, which in it of itself was a rarity for Katara. Even before, Zuko hardly ever smiled, he would give a smug smirk or snicker, but never did he truly smile. She found herself wrapped up in these small moments now and back then, seeing how something so rare would make her heart race.

"We should continue towards the village," he offered, pulling her attention from his tender and seductive smile.

Blinking several times, she cleared her throat before brushing past him, "Right, the village. Got it."

* * *

"Alright alright! Hurry up! I'm aging faster than you're moving!" Azula shouted, hands resting firmly on her hips.

She stood there with Mika at her side, Yue and Jin on their knees with their hands bound together, watching as the elites began to set up camp, "I want these prisoners set up in a tent all on their own," she stated, gesturing towards the two women at her feet.

"You, go grab firewood. We'll be needing it shortly," she commanded Mika.

"Yes, Princess," with that, Mika disappeared into the woods.

Azula sighed in content as she watched tents being raised, grunting reaching her ears as labor continued and the two pitiful women at her feet, eyes as wide as leche nuts.

"Princess Azula!" someone yelled, catching her attention. She turned around to see her cousin and that twit Sanjune approaching the construction site of the camp with an injured body strewed between them.

Slowly she approached as they continued to make their way further into the encampment, "What's this?" she asked coyly, as if she didn't already know.

"A rebel we found just outside the forest line," she nodded, "Zuko ordered us to bring him back to camp. Could prove useful."

"Or wasteful," she sneered, "bind his hands and put him with the others," she commanded Sanjune, leaving her cousin with her as he took Longshot away, "where's Zuko and the waterbender?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tyre simply shrugged, "They decided to go ahead and continue towards the village to see if any of the 9th is still lingering. He wants to try and get as much information on these rebels and their whereabouts as he can."

Azula nodded, "He better hurry up. We agreed to be back before sundown," she pointed up to the sky, "he only has a few hours left."

* * *

They walked together in silence, side by side, one's gaze averting towards the ground as the other remained focused and forward. But deep within, they longed to look at one another; the invisible thread that had wrapped around their hearts, pulling them closer together was becoming demanding. So demanding that when they were around one another it became intoxicating unbearable. Their breaths would always manage to lodge in the back of their throats, their hearts would race…they were in love and yet had not truly found the way to express said feelings to one another.

On Ember Island, there were walks on the beach, hands entwined together. They would stay out late and watch the stars, talking in whispers of all sorts of things. Or light pecks here and there, sometimes passionate kisses. But none leading to anything serious, which neither of them liked having the pent up anxiety they had.

Clearing his throat, Zuko slowed his pace down just a tad to speak with Katara before they entered the village, "I'm very proud of you, Katara."

She looked his way, a quizzical look overcoming her features, "Proud of me how?" she asked.

Zuko sighed, "I'm proud that you took care of that rebel," he shrugged his shoulders, kicking some of the wheat stems out of his pathway, "even though he is the enemy, I believe they should be shown respect."

Katara nodded, 'They aren't your enemy either,' she thought to herself for a brief moment, "I understand," she stated, "I just couldn't leave him there to die. No matter who or what he was. It is not up to me to determine a man's fate."

"But you did," Zuko corrected, "by saving his life, you changed his fate. If you hadn't have been here, we never would have found him and he would have surly perished. I know he must be grateful to you."

Katara rolled her eyes as they continued walking, "Yea, I wouldn't be too sure about that." Zuko caught onto what she was saying, seeing how she saved his life only to turn him over to his enemy.

"I'm sure he'll see that it was better than death," Zuko offered.

Despite his effort, Katara still felt her heart sinking, "Yea, for some. Others would rather die than to be prisoner to their enemy."

"That is very true," he commented lightly, knowing that he would rather die than suffer at the hands of his enemies. But then, he noted Katara. She was considered his enemy and was forced into the service under the impression that Princess Yue would be harmed. And yet, she did not seem to suffer…quite the opposite in fact. And it was this that made him chuckle. Of all the people he found himself infatuated with, it was this girl, the enemy to him and his kind that had took hold of his heart.

Slowly, hoping she wouldn't protest, he reached out, his hand grasping hold of hers in a fluid and swift motion. He held his breath, waiting for her to wrench it free from his grasp, but no such action came. He sighed in relief, his grip slackening somewhat as they continued to walk through the field, hand in hand drowned in silence.

* * *

"Avatar Aang, what will you be requiring?" Chief Arnook asked the young monk as they stood outside his palace, their eyes resting firmly on the horizon that would soon be littered with Fire Nation ships.

Aang took a moment before answering, his voice was calm and regal, "I will need every available bender you have," he paused, knowing the traditions of the North, "even the women."

He could feel the chief stiffen beside him and knew that this was a touchy subject to breech, but it had to be done, "We need every bender capable of fighting. The women have been trained in healing, but I, along with Master Pakku can quickly change that. If they have been bending since they were young as you say they have, then I'm sure they will be able to make the transition quickly."

"Avatar Aang, our women are not fighters," Chief Arnook retorted, "they're meant for working in healing huts, not fighting in the battle fields."

Aang's grip on his staff tightened as Arnook made his comment, trying to remain calm, "Your daughter and her sister-in-law would be ashamed to hear such words coming from you. Do not forget that it was your daughter and Chief Hakoda's daughter who were my masters," he watched as the elder shifted uncomfortably at his statement. Taking a deep breath, Aang continued, "Chief Arnook, I know that by asking this of you, I'm asking you to go against centuries of tradition," Aang turned to him, his eyes narrowed and his façade changed slightly, "but for the sake of saving your tribe, you must consider every possibility."

Arnook was silent for a moment, pausing and contemplating the thought for a moment or two before speaking, but Aang quickly continued, "I know you are timid about going against your ways of life, believe me, I know," he sighed, "but in order to save those you love, going against traditions seems to be the least of your concerns."

"Very well, Avatar Aang," Arnook finally spoke, "I am doing this, because it must be done and because my daughter would not approve of my attitude toward female benders. But I expect you to train the women with Master Pakku every waking moment. We cannot afford any mistakes. We will be outnumbered, we will be surrounded and we will need every capable hand in the battle."

Aang sighed, "Thank you, Chief Arnook."

The latter smiled at Aang, before a frown appeared on his features, "I will tell the elders of my decision. Be prepared to train first thing tomorrow morning, when the sun rises."

'Well,' Aang mused to himself, 'that was easier than I thought.'

* * *

He paced the wooden planked floor of his tent encased in the trees. The light thudding repeating over and over as he tried to comprehend what had happened, why Katara was with the Fire Nation and where in Kuruk's name was Longshot?! Smellerbee had gone looking for him after their raid, but never found a trace of him and now, now this! His fingers ran through his dark locks, pulling the strands here and there as he tried to come up with some sort of explanation. How was he going to break the news to Seiran?

Taking a defeating sigh, Jet flopped down onto his bed, pulling the goose feathered pillow over his head, screaming like a mad man into it for vent.

"Looks like someone had a rough week," it was Seiran.

Jet bolted upright, throwing the pillow aside, "Seiran? What, I thought…" he stammered for a moment before composing himself properly, "we weren't expecting you for another week."

Seiran chuckled, "My assignment went accordingly, faster than planned and I found myself with some free time on my hands. Thought I would stop by and see how you were holding up."

"Right," Jet's hand found the back of his neck, rubbing it roughly as he tried to find the words that would best describe how things were 'holding up.'

'Hey, thought I would let ya know, your sister has sided with the Fire Nation, Longshot has gone missing and our prisoner might be one of our own…did I leave anything out? Oh yea and to top it all off, the Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation have come here themselves to hunt us down and kill us!' he mused this idea over in his mind but decided that perhaps that shouldn't be the approach to take. Instead he figured he'd work with the simple things then gradually ball up to the more…complex issues.

"Well, we were able to take a prisoner during our last raid," he prompted, watching as Seiran leaned against the frame to his hut, "and some information that came as a shock."

"The Fire Nation is attacking the Northern Water Tribe?" Seiran asked softly, as if not phased at all by the idea.

Jet nodded his head, "Yea, how did you—"

"I have my sources from within the Fire Nation military," Seiran cut him off, "anything else?" For a brief moment Jet remained silent, but quickly shook off his nerves as he approached him. He noticed the vast changes in Seiran's fatigue since the last he saw him. He was broader than before, his shoulders were a bit more squared out and his back was broad and strong. His muscle mass seemed to only enhance since they had last seen one another, but that didn't fool Jet. He knew Seiran was just as agile and stealthy as he was strong and forceful. A powerful enemy, one he wouldn't want to face alone. But as he looked him over once more he noted some new scarring on the elder boy. Scars ran down along his arms, tiny nicks in the skin that left white scarring across his dark, course flesh. Wounds he received from his many missions and battles against the Fire Nation no doubt. But, no matter how painful some of the few scars looked, Jet knew that to Seiran, they were worth every gold shilling.

"Jet?" Seiran noticed the younger lad zoning out on him, his mind obviously elsewhere.

His eyes sputtered for a moment before focusing on the man in front of him, "What?" he stuttered.

A brow raised on Seiran's forehead, before his eyes narrowed slightly. The lad seemed agitated, unnerved about something, what it was he didn't know. All he knew was that he was going to find out.

"The prisoner," Seiran merged from one subject to the other, "take me to him. There are a few things I need to confirm."

Jet nodded, dumbfounded for a moment, his mind swirling on the changes in Seiran, the situation with Katara and now the dumb soldier who might be one of their own. How else would he know his name and what he looked like? The wanted posters of him weren't even accurate!

Brushing past Seiran, Jet mumbled, "This way."

As they made their way through the vast, hidden rebel camp in the trees, Jet couldn't help but hear all the welcomes Seiran received. The admiring smiles that flashed his way and the lovey dovey looks the female rebels gave him when he smiled their way. It was like he was a god or something, not that Jet was jealous, but it did get a bit annoying after a while.

Finally, after trudging through the base camp, they had found themselves standing before the cell, the soldier in question curled up into a tiny ball back in the corner, fast asleep. Seiran eyed him suspiciously for a moment, his eyes scanning over the only features he was given to work with and couldn't help but begrudge a deep, loathing sigh.

"Thank you, Jet," he whispered, not wanting to wake the prisoner, at least, not until Jet was gone, "I'll take it from here."

Jet nodded, "If you need anything, just let me know."

Seiran smiled at the young man, "I will."

And with that, Jet walked up the roped bridge, his hand wrapping around a single rope and with a gentle tug, was lifted into the air several feet above the holding cell. Seiran watched him go, until he was sure Jet was out of range then turned back to the cell with a fuming rage. In his pocket he had four or five stones that he had collected for skipping rocks and a thought suddenly occurred to him. A wicked grin splayed across his lips as he pulled one from his pocket, his thumb running over its smooth surface. With a flick of his wrist, he chucked the rock sideways, watching it zip between the bars, clonking the soldier in the back of the head.

"Hey!" the prisoner yelled, turning around furiously, his hands gripping the wooden bars so tight that his already white knuckles, turned ghostly white. Soon, after catching sight of who it was that threw the rock at him in the first place, his anger was replaced with humor.

"Ensei," Seiran reprimanded as he slowly approached the cell, "what am I going to do with you?" he leaned up against the frame of the cell, tossing a rock in his hand carelessly.

Ensei smirked as he pulled himself back from the cell bars, crossing his legs, "It's nice to see you too brother," his voice was filled with sarcasm and distain, no matter how fake it was.

"Likewise," Seiran replied.

For a moment the twins were silent, they stared at one another for a few moments, taking in the changes that had passed between them over the years. Though they had different skin color, different eye color and hair color, they still had the same flawless features of their parents, the same facial blueprints and all. That was why they were called the twins of Ying and Yang. One born of fire, the other of water. They in and of themselves were truly Ying and Yang. Seiran resembled the Water Nations but bended the element of fire. Ensei resembled the Fire Nation but bended the element of water. It was rather unusual to say the least and many thought them to be the doings of evil spirits, demanding blood as retribution. Since they're escape from the Fire Nation, the twin brothers hardly saw one another. Seiran was off in the South Pole while Ensei was off somewhere in the Fire Nation learning sword techniques with Master Piando before traveling north to master his bending abilities.

"I take it you didn't come down here just to say hello," Ensei retorted with a smirk.

Seiran smiled, "Not exactly," he responded, "I've come to ask you a few questions, for instance, how in La's name did you allow yourself to be bested by these rebels?"

Ensei shrugged his shoulders, his smirk never wavering from his face, "I had a message for our cousin," he stated nonchalantly, "from Uncle Iroh, but also I wanted to inform you on a few things. Heard you were gonna be in the area and thought I would drop by," his voice elevated slightly, "for a drink or two."

Seiran chuckled loudly, "Well, how is the drink suiting you?"

Ensei pretended that he was holding a goblet, tilted the imaginary object upward like he was drinking and then pursed his lips with a blissful hiss, "Tastes divine!"

There was a brief pause between the two before they broke out, laughing hysterically at the joke. Seiran motioned for his brother to back away from the cell as he ignited his palm, tracing the bars with a simple door like frame. The wood charred and burned only in the confined outline Seiran drew, allowing Ensei to walk out freely.

"Come on, we'll talk more," Seiran instructed, wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulder as Ensei mimicked his action.

* * *

**So what do you guys think will happen?**


	97. Death's Calling Chapter 30

**The Face That Launched a Thousand Ships**

**AN: Hey guys. For those of you who don't know, I've started another fanfic called, "The Face That Launched a Thousand Ships." **

**It's a Zutarian tale and is based off of one of my most favorite mythological tales of all time! The tale of the Greek maiden Helen and the Trojan Prince Paris. The story in itself is mixed between the actual legend, the two movies and a few books that I've read up on the tale and I thought, what better story to write, than one such as this? Also, most people know how the story ends, but, I might surprise you. **

**I will be changing things up to suit…my needs for this story and I hope you guys check it out and read it. You all have been avid readers of mine and I just wanted to thank you, and invite you to read the new fic that I've posted. So please, enjoy, sorry for giving you an authors note and I hope to see some of you over there! Thanks and also, the next chapter for this fic will be coming out over the weekend! Ok, I'm done talking now, promise.**

**-Turion**


	98. Death's Calling Chapter 31

**AN: So, this chapter was a bit difficult to write, mainly because I was having major writers block for some reason. And it was this chapter only! It was driving me insane. All weekend I have been on a writing frenzy, with my new fanfic, "The Face That Launched a Thousand Ships" which that title is really long! And another that I've been working on for sometime, inspired by one of America's greatest moments in history. The revolutionary war, based off the movie "The Patriot" and as always, there will be much more to it and it will follow the story line some, but divert off on its own. Look out for it, sometime today or tomorrow. For those of you who have read "TFTLATS" thank you and thank you for reviewing. Also, I invite you to read my latest, well, other latest fic, "The Patriot" when it comes out. **

**So, enough of my babbling, please, enjoy my mentally challenged written chapter.

* * *

After an initial sweep of the village, Zuko and Katara headed back to the campsite where they confirmed with the others that the village was completely abandoned.**

"So," Tyre began, everyone gathered around the campfire that was prepared, eating their dinner meal and to discuss Katara and Zuko's findings, "what all happened at the village?"

Zuko looked over at Katara, her face somber and her eyes glaring timidly at the fire as it blazed before her. She sat atop a massive tree trunk that had been strung out for sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest. Once they had made it back to camp, she discarded her uniform and merely wore black silk pants and her black training bindings. Every once in a while she would glance around the campfire; her eyes would constantly lock on the rebel captive, eyeing him constantly.

Zuko grunted slightly as he downed his food that was lodged in his throat, "Nothing really. The village was abandoned of all life by the time we got there," he pushed some more food into his mouth, "there were definite signs of a struggle, blood coated the entire perimeter and several dead carcasses," he shrugged his shoulders, "but no one seemed to have been there for days."

Azula sighed, "So now what?" she asked, "We can't just hopelessly gaze up into the trees while on our little search," she mocked, taking a sip of her rice wine.

Tyre seemed to agree with her, "Azula's right," his tone suddenly becoming coated with sarcasm, "we wouldn't want to cramp up our neck muscles now would we?" soldiers who had gathered around the bon fire began to laugh softly as they continued eating their meal. Zuko glanced up to see a soft smile on Katara's lips then met his sister's eyes to see her glaring at their cousin profusely.

Azula huffed as she threw her plate down, "Well, seeing how everyone is about joking, I'm going to bed. I'll see you all in the morning," with that she took off, storming to her tent with purpose. Once she got there she bolted in between the parted doorway, before poking her head out, "Goodnight!" and with that she sealed her door shut, huffing and puffing all the while preparing for bed.

Katara suppressed a giggle as she watched the Princess and her antics. She suddenly felt a sense of nostalgia wash over her as she remembered her relationship with Azula and how close they had grown together after Zuko's death. She missed her friendship with the Princess terribly but knew that it would take one step at a time; it always took one step at a time. Sighing heavily herself, Katara pushed herself off the tree trunk, walking over to where Azula had sat and picked up her dishes. She smiled curtly at Zuko as she passed him, her hips seeming to sway in an antagonizing way or at least to Zuko as she bid him and the men goodnight.

"Goodnight," everyone called after her, watching as she dumped the dishes into the dish bucket before walking calmly to her tent, disappearing behind its closed walls.

* * *

"So what message did you need to relay to me?" Seiran asked as he handed Ensei a cloak, "Put that on," he noted as he began to lead his brother through the rebels' encampment.

Ensei took the cloak greedily, throwing it around his shoulders before tossing the hood up over his head, "From our cousin," he whispered, pulling a tiny concealed scroll out from his sleeve.

Seiran looked down, grasping the tiny piece of parchment from his brother's grasp, before sticking it up his own sleeve. He glanced around for several moments as he tried to find the best route to take. Several of the rebels were awake and were roaming around from tree to tree. The last thing he needed was being caught by some child with their Fire Nation captive. He needed to get to Jet and clear this whole thing up and convince him that Ensei wasn't who they thought he was.

"So, if I may ask," he glanced at his brother, "exactly what were you doing?" he waved him over, pulling him up to the next level of the intricate base camp and pulled himself up as well. Glancing around, he looked for the best route to take up to jets hut and found a single rope stretching from his wooden porch like surface, to the ground of the next level below them. Running, he grasped hold of the rope and began to hoist himself up, all the while listening to his brother as he follow suit.

After they had successfully pulled themselves up onto the porch in front of Jet's hut, Seiran held up his hand, before approaching the small building. Ensei hid in the shadows, crouching down against the base of one of the hundreds of trees, watching his brother inspect the area. It was just like old times again, only now they were in a war and it wasn't pretend like before. He watched as Seiran entered the hut, the cloth door swaying after his movement and didn't see him exit for quite some time. He figured the young rebel warrior was still inside, but, when Seiran exited with a knowing smirk on his face, Ensei knew the coast was clear.

Quickly he bolted towards the entrance, the hood wrapped tightly around his face until he entered the small hut. It was quaint and logical, plain and not too extravagant…but then again, what would you expect from rebels dwelling in trees? The lighting was dim, merely by a few lit candles but it would do. Ensei sat down on the cot across the way, kicking his legs up to where one was on top of the other. His hands folded behind his head and he felt himself sinking into the home made mattress in delight. With a flickering gaze he watched as Seiran sat down on a stool across the way from him, pulling the small parchment from his sleeve. His eyes scanned over the tiny document apprehensively and Ensei knew he had reread it already like a million times. What was written there was only a brief message, but it held so much depth and importance to it, such surprise to it that it had to be reread over and over and over again.

Slowly Seiran rolled the tiny parchment up, his forefinger and thumb holding it in place, "Are you sure?" was all he asked his brother and Ensei merely nodded, watching as the tiny parchment was ignited, quickly consumed by the flame his brother created. Small, tiny ash particles littered the floor, only to be swept up by a gentle breeze from outside.

"You wanted to know," Ensei stated, "there you have it. You knew the Fire Nation was striking an attack on the Northern Water Tribe, but you didn't know why. Well brother," he motioned to what use to be a piece of parchment in his now empty hand, "that's why."

Seiran shook his head, "But to destroy the moon spirit's physical form…that's just…" he trailed off, trying to find the words. His long white bangs dangled in front of his narrowed azure eyes, flame light from the candles dancing shadows across his face.

Ensei merely sank back into the bed, his eyes staring up at the hay or leaf ceiling, "When Lu Ten heard of the Fire Nation's movements, he wanted to see who was leading the assault. After he found out it was Zhao, he wanted to know more. So, I had disguised myself up into the Fire Nation regalia and found myself stationed with the 9th regiment. They were on their way to a port just north of here to be intercepted by Zhao's fleet to help with battle, but, they were attacked only after spending two nights in these woods," he glanced over at his brother, a smirk splaying on his lips, "these rebels are like hogmonkeys! Took us by total surprise too. Never did I think that it was true what they said about these woods, I always thought drunkards came back with wild tales of tree dwelling demons…" he shrugged his shoulders, "sure surprised the hell out of us."

Seiran smiled softly before his features darkened, "Out of all the soldiers enlisted in the 9th, you were the only one they managed to capture?"

Ensei nodded, "Not because they could, but because I allowed them to. I knew you were heading this way and figured why not let you come to me than me come to you," he glanced over at Seiran with a smirk, "looks like I did a pretty bang up job if you ask me."

The two merely chuckled to themselves before being surprisingly interrupted by an unexpected, yet expected guest.

"What's going on?" Jet stood in the doorway to his hut, his eyes narrowed dangerously as they rested firmly on the prisoner who dared lie in his bed.

* * *

**I know it was short and I know it may have seemed...retarded to say the least, but trust me, this was without a doubt one of the most difficult chapters to write. And I have no idea why! It was driving me bonkers! Anyways, several longer, less mind bogling chapters have been written, so, expect updates soon! Tell me what you think and remember, read my latest two fics! **


	99. Death's Calling Chapter 32

**AN: Ok...so not gonna lie, this chapter is tad bit short, but it has purpose! It was longer, but leaving it were I did, I feel satisfied. So, I hope you enjoy, also check out my other two fics that I've been working on. "The Face That Launched a Thousand Ships" and "Patriot" so, with that said, enjoy the chapter guys and tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

**

He slumped against the frame of his doorway, his calloused tan hand ran through his ragged brown locks as he gnawed annoyingly on the straw in his mouth. His gaze locked with the floor as he tried absorbing everything in at once, "So, you're telling me that one, I can trust him," he points to Ensei who still lounged on his cot, "and that the Fire Nation intends on crippling the Water Nations by destroying the moon?" Seiran nodded at each question, "Plus, to top it all off, there is a possible hostile takeover of Ba Sing Se?"

Ensei saw up, his legs dangling over the cot before his feet hit the ground, "Well, according to our cousin Lu Ten, there have been some interesting developments," Ensei stood, stretching out his body. Slowly he began to remove his armor, whilst Jet merely watched him, dumbfounded, "when he found out about the Fire Nation's movements north, he also began to learn some interesting details within Ba Sing Se," he pulled another scroll from his sleeve, this one, much larger than the last, "he said he found out some information on the King's relationship with Long Feng, head of the Dai Li. Says the king is kept in the dark about many things, the war being one of them. He also goes on to say that there have been…communications, if you will," he pulled the breast plates from his chest as Seiran and Jet read over the scroll.

Grunting, he sits back down, adjusting himself as he leans back against the cot, "Communications between Prince Zuko and Princess Azula." For a moment, the air became even more tense than what it already was, their little brother and sister were already plotting the destruction with the Earth Kingdom's head advisor…how long would it be before they took the city down from within its own walls?

"Why didn't you mention this earlier brother?" Seiran hissed, fire spewing from his mouth in tiny bursts.

Ensei merely chuckled, "I thought you had already heard, it's been spreading through the order like wildfire. Uncle Iroh isn't too pleased."

"So what now?" Jet interrupted the brothers' spat.

Seiran looked over at his brother, then back over to Jet, "Now, now it's time for you to tell us what you know."

* * *

All night she had tossed and turned, her mind reeling on the events that would follow suit if she and the others were captured by Jet, or if Zuko and Azula were successful in their attempts and managed to capture Jet, like Azula had done before. Either scenario didn't end well for one party or the other. Death would follow suit quickly. Finally, she knew she had to do something, she had to have some sort of plan, should things go wrong…a plan that would allow her to be in control of the situation.

Slowly she crept from her tent, gazing around to see if anyone was awake. There, sitting by the fire was Tyre, watching as the flames slowly billowed towards the sky, screaming as they seared the wooden chips that were being thrown into them. She glanced over towards the tent she knew Jin and Yue were being held and slowly began to make her approach. Her heart began to quicken as she started to cross behind Tyre, but only to have it halt completely when he called out to her, "If you're going to sneak around camp, you might want to be a little less subtle."

She breathed out a sigh, approaching him with a trudge, "How did you know?" she asked softly as she approached him, seeing how he patted the wooden spot next to him.

She could hear his chuckle, "I have good hearing," he continued throwing small chucks of wood into the fire to keep it burning. For a moment she sat there, watching the flames dance around, watching how the inner flame seemed to sear a hot white, then shift to a bluish color, then finally turn to hues of red and orange. So many different colors in one flame, it was…beautiful. Outwardly she sighed, glancing towards Yue and Jin's tent hesitantly.

"So, how bad was it?" he asked her.

"How bad was what?" she responded.

Tyre chuckled, licking his teeth before continuing, "You were having a pretty nasty nightmare, I could hear your disgruntled screams over the cackling fire," he motioned towards the pit once more before fully turning his gaze to her. The way the fire danced in his eyes, gave him a somber feeling, it was…comforting in a sense.

She shook her head, "It was nothing," returning her gaze to the fire, but sighed shortly after knowing his eyes were upon her, "it was just a dream, ok?"

Tyre nudged her slightly, "Come on, tell me."

For the slightest moment she hesitated, wondering if he would question her as a friend, as a soldier…if he would become suspicious of her…what? But after looking him dead in the eyes, she knew that she wouldn't be left alone until she told him and, that her secret would be safe with him.

Taking a deep breath, she turned her gaze back to the fire as she spoke, "It was about a decision I have to make. No matter which road I take, someone I care about will be hurt, they will feel betrayal and I'm afraid I will lose more than friendship. Companionship, love…everything. But if I take the road less traveled, it will save more lives, including those that I truly, deeply care about. But in return for their safety, I will lose everything I have strived to gain and perhaps much more," she glanced his way, hoping he didn't get who she spoke of and watched as he simply nodded for a moment or two.

"If it were me," he began, having Katara's undivided attention, "I would take the road less traveled," he watched as her shoulders slumped, as if it wasn't the answer she was looking for, "granted, you might lose some friends, loved ones along the way, but in the end, when they realize what you sacrificed to keep them safe, I'm sure they'll come around and forgive you," she watched as he gave her a cheeky smile before offering her a hug, "Personally, if it were me, I'd forgive ya no matter what! I mean look at you! How can anyone stay mad at those big, blue, rabbitdog eyes?" he joked as he held her tighter.

"Thank you," she whispered, knowing what she had to do. But with his encouragement, it made it all the more easier.

When they pulled away, Tyre smiled, brushing stray strands of hair from her face before pulling his hand back, "You're welcome."

* * *

"You can't be serious," Seiran stated in a low tone, snarling slightly as he advanced Jet, "Katara is here, with the Fire Nation Prince and Princess?" his eyes were narrowed, dangerously so and Jet did the only thing that came to his mind, back away and nod. In his peripheral vision he saw Ensei stretch, heard him sigh and watched as he stood, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I'm sure there is good reason," Ensei reasoned, "from what you've told me of Katara, she isn't one to do anything without fully knowing the consequences. Perhaps she's more of a prisoner than an assailant."

Jet nodded in agreement, "I wanted to believe that too, but you should have seen her. She was dressed like them, she moved freely and they didn't even watch her like a hawk!" he sighed for a second, watching distressing features cross Katara's elder brother's face, "Look, I don't want it to be true, but my mind and my heart tells me she's one of them and if so, she has to be taken out. She knows too much of resistance and far too much about the invasion plans. For all we know she could have sold us out!" Jet threw his hands up in the air, storming out of the hut in a fury, followed by Seiran and Ensei.

"Where?" was all Seiran muttered.

Jet turned to him, his brow raising slightly, "Where what?"

Seiran looked him dead in the eye, the look of a stone cold killer, "Where did you see her last?" slowly he approached the rebel leader, "If what you say is true, I need to confirm it for myself, I need to know. And if she truly has been lost to us, then you're right," he snapped his gaze from Jet, brushing past him, "but I will be the one to do it."

Jet sighed, looking over at Ensei before answering over his back, "Last I saw they were headed east, towards the abandoned Fire Nation village of Da Len."

Seiran nodded, "Then that's where I'll start. I'll take a few fighters with me, you being one of them," Seiran began, turning to face the two men behind him, "Ensei?"

His brother smirked, "What? You're asking me if I would like to accompany you to knock the sense out of some firebenders? Really brother? You need not ask."

* * *

Katara crept into Yue and Jin's tent after her short conversation with Tyre, her heart set on the decision that she was about to make. Slowly, she reached out, her hands tapping both girls til they woke.

"Katara?" Yue mumbled as she stirred, her hair rumpled slightly as she sat up yawning, "What's going on?" Katara put a finger to her lips, telling Yue to be quite and about that time, Jin too sat up stretching her stiff limbs before looking lazily at Katara and Yue with a wiry smirk of sorts.

"They know where Jet and the Freedom Fighters are hiding," she began, "and I know that if they get their hands on Jet, he won't make it back to the Fire Nation alive."

Yue nodded at her reasoning, "So what do you plan to do?"

This is where Katara's heart wrenched slightly, but she took a deep breath before continuing, "Jet knows us, he knows of Jin, so he wouldn't allow any harm to us, but as for Zuko and the others…" she trailed off slightly, "anyway, we need to turn the tables. Here's what I need you both to do…" as she whispered her plans to her friends, the camp of Fire Nation soldiers and their Prince and Princess slept soundly, not knowing of the treachery they would soon find themselves facing…and from prisoners n

**

* * *

What did you guys think? I know there is no Zutara, not yet, but from here on out, things will get....steamy! See you next chapter!**


	100. Death's Calling Chapter 33

**AN: Holy crap! This chapter took forever to edit! I realize that perhaps writing at two in the morning...not such a good idea. So, it's a bit long because all others have been short failures and I hope you enjoy. Please let me know your thoughts on this, for this chapter is very, very important!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

They moved through the forest like shadows, whispers on the wind, vanishing as quickly as they came. The village had left them only a few thoughts and two fresh sets of tracks headed east, deeper into the forest. All night they canvassed the forest, leaping from tree to tree, trying to keep their prey unalarmed. When they began to give up, a soft ember glow caught their attention, burning dimly through the cracks in the trees.

"Gotchya," Ensei smirked as he glanced over at his brother. They had found them.

* * *

Katara had slept through part of the night in Yue and Jin's tent, not wishing to run out into the chilling winds that haunted this part of the Earth Kingdom. She curled into a ball, wrapping a small blanket around her form before drifting off. After she had her conversation with Jin and Yue, she felt a weight lift from her body. The only thing was she hoped that what she was doing was the right thing. And that hopefully, it wouldn't jeopardize everything she struggled to achieve. For a few lasting moments, she lulled herself to sleep thinking, pondering on her situation, trying to make sense of all this.

Whoever started this, only with their death could she end this. But what would become of her afterwards? Would she live the life she was always destined to live? Would she be forced to choose between this life and the previous? Would she be the only one to remember the different lives or would she simply forget? And where was this person that had killed Zuko in the first place? In her heart she truly believed Mai was the culprit, but, Yue and Tui told her to keep an opened mind and that the one that was the true mastermind behind it all, would be the likeliest of suspects. But if that were so, where was the person who started this whole thing? Where were they now? And why was she taken to the past? What was the importance of that?

When she had voiced that opinion long ago, Yue told her that there were those who were meant to die, that lived, there were those who were meant to see many more sunrises and sunsets that died before their time. And then there were those who were meant to help shape destiny, not destroy it. According to Yue, this wasn't only just a ploy to get Zuko back to Katara, it was also a way to fix the wrong, to change and alter the course of history. To make things be as they were always meant to be. But if that were true, why was Zuko's death that important? All of it in time would make sense, or at least that's what Yue assured her, but Katara wondered if Yue even believed in her own words. These were the thoughts that lulled her to bed; these were the thoughts that plagued her. But in the end, she knew that as long as she was with the man she loved, nothing else would matter.

* * *

For a few hours they posted themselves above the encampment, watching wearily as the sun began to rise, waking the firebenders with it. Ensei and Seiran watched diligently, their eyes molded into narrow slits as they scanned the camp for anyone worth noting, so far, they found the two prisoners, Princess Yue and Princess Jin, but where was Katara and Prince Zuko and Princess Azula? Suddenly, something caught Seiran's eye, a man sparring with a young woman, he was a firebender, an exceptional one at that and she……was a waterbender!

"Katara," he mused darkly, though a hint of tenderness and longing coated his tone. He watched as she sparred fiercely with the young man and him her. They moved together, in sync, like they were in a dance but instead it was between elements. It was rather beautiful, the way she moved, like water. He glanced over at Ensei and saw he was watching something else entirely. Another young man, bare chested sparred against several soldiers, his fire was ferocious, like the breath of a dragon, his skill was unparalleled and there was no doubt in Seiran or Ensei's mind that this was Zuko, their little brother, their little Zuzu. It pained their hearts to be the ones delivering such sundering blows, for they did not wish their own blood harm, but they would do what needed to be done, to end this war.

Ensei glanced over at Seiran, seeing how their eyes met and both nodded in understanding. The time was upon them.

"Uraaahhhhhh!" their heads spun like a top as they turned to see Katara leap from higher ground, pinning the young man to the ground with her body pressed against his, her one hand extended back with a ice dagger at the ready. For a moment, they felt themselves leaning towards them, watching, waiting, anticipating something, but what they could not tell. But what happened next, assured them of their greatest fear.

Katara had joined with the Fire Nation.

* * *

"Uraaahhhhhh!" she roared as she pounced onto Tyre, pinning him down beneath her. Her legs pinned him down around the waist; her one hand bore his chest into the earth as the other extended back, ice dagger at the ready. If she wanted to, she could have already pierced his heart, slit his throat, but she didn't want to. Tyre was her friend, someone she trusted other than Yue and Jin. Slowly she leaned towards him, the dagger edging closer towards the flesh that stretched across his throat.

Her lips brushed against his ear as her hair showered over him, if one didn't know better, this would look like a very intimate position, "Do you yield?" she whispered, she could feel his quivering breath brush against her chest as she heard his response.

"I yield," she pulled back, the dagger melting in her hand before looking down at the man beneath her. With a tight smirk, she and Tyre began to chuckle at one another before regaining their composer. This life seemed far better than that before, she was able to meet Tyre, have a great relationship with him and would always treasure that. If she were not able to keep him, she didn't know if she could bare his absence.

Slowly, she pulled her body from his, offering him a helpful hand. As their hands met, she felt surging warmth dwell within the pit of her stomach, and could not help but blush. Why? She didn't know all she knew was that the feeling was there and before she allowed it to continue to fester there; she pulled her hand out of his as he finally was on his own two feet.

"Today was a good session," Tyre spoke as he brushed past her, his hand dipping into a bucket filled with water. He cupped his hands, pulling the water from the bucket and splashing it against his face and chest. His hand ran up and down his long features as he tried to soak his body in the refreshing element.

Katara nodded in agreement as she called some water from the atmosphere, spraying it over her body like a light, misty shower, "Yea, I'll say," she commented, "you're losing your edge, Tyre."

Tyre spun on his heel, "Please!" his hands flew into the air, "I totally gave you the upper hand!" he defended, "Besides, it isn't gentleman like to beat a lady."

Katara's mouth opened then closed a few times before she finally snapped it shut, her eyes narrowing into dangerous slits, "Why I oughta just," she approached him, but in an instant, he had her pinned to the ground.

As she wrestled and struggled, trying to free herself, Tyre sat there with a wide knowing smirk of his face, "I believe this is the part where you say," he cleared his throat, pulled the back of his hand up to his forehead and looked towards the sky, his voice becoming light and feminine, "Oh great and almighty Tyre! I yield! I give into your awesomeness! Please, spare me!" glancing down, he could see her eyes narrowing so much that if looks could kill, he would have already died a thousand deaths.

With a swift motion, Katara kicked her legs up, wrapping around Tyre's upper chest, and swiftly reversed their positions, "As if I would ever say anything like that!" she retorted as she once again had him pinned to the ground, "Anything to say, oh great one?" she smirked wickedly.

Tyre sighed, he had been beat, "Ok, ok," his hands gripped her waist, pushing her off him, "you win! I must say, I didn't see that move coming," Katara pulled him back to his feet and they both bumped and pushed one another all the way towards the water bucket.

* * *

"Give them time to group," Seiran whispered, "that way we'll round them all up. I don't want any strays." He didn't even look back at his men to see if they agreed with his order or not, for he did not care. This was a serious situation they had on their hands, and they could not afford any mistakes. To take his sister and brother down, along with Katara, it would take everything they had to succeed. And he would be certain that they would truly succeed.

* * *

After their morning spar sessions, the regiment grouped together once more, tackling down the tents, packing up their belongings and smothering the fire pit with dirt. They gathered together, to talk about their next course of action.

"I say we continue to further comb the forest," Nikko stated, "it seems like our only option."

Zuko agreed, "I believe you're right, Commander," he sighed as he finished securing his arm guard, "we need to continue our search, but be weary. These rebels aren't stupid, their smart and they know this forest far better than we do."

"So be sure to keep your eyes up and constantly on the move, they won't stay put for long," Azula injected, "like Zuko said, their smart, they know these lands far better than we do. So that means we need to be prepared for anything," her eyes quickly shifted over towards Katara and Yue as they stood side by side, her eyes narrowing slightly as she scanned their features.

Katara felt very, uncomfortable under Azula's gaze. There was no way she had overheard her conversation with Yue and Jin...right?

"Alright, let's move out!" Tyre commanded as he pulled Longshot by the forearm, pushing him forward slightly, but with ease, "Come on," he whispered, trying to be as nice as possible.

Longshot gave Katara a weary look as he brushed past her with Tyre right behind him, and Katara felt her heart sink. She hated seeing Longshot like this, but assured herself that it would not be for far too long. With a heavy sigh, she nodded her head for Yue and Jin to walk before her, as if she were escorting them, and quickly followed suit. None of them knowing that they were being watched diligently from above.

* * *

"Longshot," Jet's eyes widened with relief, he noted there were blood stains all over his clothing and suddenly his relief was washed away with anger. What had they done to him? He felt himself moving before he could even think and without a single noise, Seiran had his hand latched to his shoulder, shaking his head furiously as he pulled the young rebel leader back.

"Not yet," was all he said before he and the others lunged from tree to tree ahead of the Fire Nation scouting party to prepare their trap.

* * *

As they made their way deeper into the forest, every soldier was at the ready. Their palms were ignited slightly and they kept their backs to one another just in case they found themselves, surrounded. Katara watched Yue and Jin diligently. If an attack was coming, she would make sure to protect these two first, worry about the others later. Her heart for some reason, pounded violently in her chest as they made their way deeper into the forest, and she couldn't quite place the reason why. They had been scanning the area for about an hour and it was then that Katara caught movement in the trees. They were here, everywhere, watching them. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and began to push her way through the barrage of soldiers, trying to make her way to Zuko. She needed to warn him, that way, when the time came for the rebels to strike, he would be alert enough to protect himself.

"Zuko," she whispered, her hand reaching out to graze his shoulder. But before she had a chance to utter another word, an arrow zipped past her ear, burying itself into a firebender's shoulder. A disgruntled scream ripped from his throat as his hands instinctively reached up, prying the arrow from his body. Blood began to seep from his wound, coating his armor as he set the arrow aflame.

"We're under attack!" Zuko yelled, everyone scattered. Katara spun on her heel, bolting for both Jin and Yue before anything happened to either of them and all the while her mind was screaming to turn back, to go back to Zuko. But she had to keep her friends safe as well. Her plan would be ruined if they protected themselves now.

"Katara!" Yue screamed as she fell to the ground, arrows flying past her, her hand lashed out, dragging Jin down with her. Both scurried off to hide by the base of a massive oak, both held each other tightly, their eyes scanning the scene for Katara, but they did not see her. Suddenly, from the trees, several bodies began to plummet to the ground, landing rather epically before they bolted into the sea of fire, screaming wildly as they attacked the Fire Nation troops. Yue pulled Jin closer to her as she watched in fear, where was Katara?

* * *

Seiran dropped down from his perch in the tree, approaching slowly as he watched the rebels attack the Fire Nation troops with such ferocity that it scared even him, slightly. His eyes scanned the blurred battle before him, hues of red clashed violently against the hues of browns and camouflage clothing. He was looking for her, to confront her. He had to know the truth. If Katara had joined the Fire Nation, he couldn't allow her to compromise everything they had worked so hard to achieve. Even if it meant ending her life. Suddenly, over the cries of battle, he heard her name erupting from a woman, "Katara!" Where she was, he couldn't quite place, but her name boomed over the noise of the battle and it appeared he wasn't the only one looking for her.

* * *

Ensei had been one of the first attackers to drop down onto the troops below. His job was to find Azula, Zuko and Tyre and enable them from fighting. He and his brother didn't want any physical damage to come to them, so it was his job to sedate them before anything happened. He and a few others were given darts, dipped in combinations herbs that prevented benders from using their abilities for quite some time, depending on how strong the dosage was. And, if his memory served him correct, each dart had enough lathered on it to enable bending for about two weeks. He defiantly didn't want to stick himself with one of these things! As he shifted his way through the battle, he found them, huddled together, fighting side by side. This was going to be a bit difficult.

* * *

Katara forced herself through the mashed bodies, trying to find the end to the ongoing madness, where in La's name was Yue? Then she heard her, heard her scream her name and sudden fear washed over Katara. Suddenly, with everything in her, she stilled herself, felt the hundreds of pulses surround her, focused on their frantic beats and sifted through them until she was sure she had everyone that she needed. Slowly she closed her eyes, tears forming beneath her closed lids. Her heart pounded wildly in her ears, her own pulse was racing with such ferocity that she felt a wave of panic was over her.

As she raised her hands, she whispered, "Tui preserve me," her eyes snapped open, her hands gripped the air then were violently thrust downwards, every Fire Nation troop fell to their knees, "Zuko, forgive me," she closed her eyes, inhaling a bit more before watching Yue rise up, her hands making the same motion. Jin slowly rose, dusting her gown before raising her hands slightly, moving them in intricate ways. The earth shook beneath them, the ground shifted slightly and those who stood armed themselves for anything. Earth cuffs wrapped around every firebenders hands, pinning them either in front of them, or behind them. Each, a prisoner now.

Everyone stood in shock for a moment or two as they watched Katara, Yue and Jin slowly weave their way through the body littered floor, their heads were held high, but their eyes held many emotions, none of being proud. Katara looked around as she approached, and it was then she saw Tyre, his eyes narrowed, accusatory and burning with hatred, then she saw Zuko, his eyes were filled with bewilderment, confusion and hatred. She shivered as she thought of what she had just done and she could bear to look at them no longer. As she turned her gaze from them, she saw a man approach, "Ensei?" she mumbled slightly and watched as he began to stick each firebender with small darts...what were those things and why the heck was Ensei here? Then, as she glanced forward, she saw him, her brother, her friend, "Seiran?" this time she whispered louder than normal, her voice seemed strained and she found herself being lifted from the ground and pulled into an intoxicating and warm embrace.

"Katara," he whispered her name in her hair, his breath tickling the name of her neck and she felt him pull her closer to him, as if trying to weld them together, "my dear, sweet Katara," his voice seemed to be ridden over with relief and pain, something that she couldn't quite place. But none the less, she found herself wrapping her arms around her elder brother, burying her face deeper into his chest. Her eyes instinctively glanced back over at Zuko and Tyre, seeing how they watched the interaction between her and her brother. Guilt, consumed her.

* * *

After the firebenders had fallen beneath the manipulation of the waterbenders and earthbender, he quickly darted over, the others following behind him, and began to inject each firebender with the herbs. They hissed beneath his touch, their eyes seemed to glaze over as the toxins seeped into their bloodstream and their faces flushed, far more pale than their already pale flesh. The doubled over, hissing in pain as their inner flames were extinguished and Ensei couldn't help but feel some empathy for them. After all, they were soldiers obeying orders and to be punished for that, well, that was cruel. But, they were the enemy. It was far better to take away their bending for a few weeks than to kill them, right?

As he approached Zuko, Azula and Tyre, he felt his heart clench and despair, his eyes fell upon those of his own flesh and blood and he dared not look at them as he injected them with the herbs. When Zuko hissed, he felt his heart racing, when he doubled over and screamed in sheer pain, he felt his eyes glaze over with unshed tears and quickly moved onto Azula and Tyre. The task not being any less difficult. When they had finally slipped into unconsciousness, he felt himself relieved, yet disappointed in his actions. But it was something that had to be done.

"Round them up and place them in the holding cells," Seiran commanded, Katara still in his arms, "place the Princes and Princess in individual holding cells," with that, he turned away, taking Katara away from the scene.

* * *

Groggily, Zuko lifted his head, his eyes refocusing and adjusting to the dim lighting. What had happened to him? His veins felt like they were on fire, his body felt like it was being consumed by his inner flame and then, nothing. Darkness had consumed him, a pain etched itself in his brain and as he began to take in his location, he realized he was in a cell of sorts. As he tried to scramble forward, he realized that he was still in the cufflinks made of earth, but had free range of his cell, "Katara," he hissed darkly as he forced himself up.

Slowly, he made his way towards the metal bars of his cell to look out and see exactly where he was and noted that he no longer was grounded, but instead was barricaded in the trees above the forest floor, way above the forest floor. His hands gripped the bars as he exhaled loudly, his body feeling ever dangerously colder than normal and he realized what they had done to him. Flicking his fingers, he tried calling a flame, but nothing came, again he tried, only this time, a searing pain rushed through his blood and felt himself slowly being consumed by a thick haze in his mind, "Agni!" he cursed, they had taken away his bending. But more importantly, he had been betrayed by someone he loved.

Slowly he slid down the wall of his cell, his cuffed hands came up to grip his dark locks before he leaned his head back, gazing out at the view before him. Fire lit torches danced as the wind whipped through the tree tops, a chill suddenly came over him. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, wondering what would become of him now and more importantly, what would he do to Katara if he ever got out?

* * *

Katara shifted in her bed, her mind reeling on the day's events. Everything happened so fast, they had protected Jet and her brother from harm, kept Zuko and Azula and Tyre from harm...in a manner, and managed to stop Jet's capture from happening. Katara sighed as she recalled her conversation with her brother shortly after they had made it to their encampment in the trees.

* * *

**Flashback: **

"Katara, what were you doing with them?" he snarled protectively as he pushed her into her lodging hut, "Do you have any idea what that looked like to me?"

Katara shifted under his harsh gaze, she nodded, "I'm sorry," she whispered, not realizing how it had truly looked to another, "I was just doing as I was told," she covered, "when Yue and I got captured, they threatened her life with my cooperation. If I did as I was told, she would be unharmed."

For a moment, Seiran seemed to buy the excuse, which in all honestly, it was true, but it wasn't the real reason why she complied, "Very well," he sighed, "you need to get some rest, we leave in the morning."

She was confused, "Why?" they had literally just got here and now they were moving again.

"We need to take the prisoners to a real prison, one where they can't easily escape," he sighed as he leaned against the wall of her tree hut, "where they can be tried of their crimes and punished accordingly," he watched her for a moment, as if trying to catch some form of initial reaction that would give her away, but Katara gave none, at least on the outside that is.

Inside she was screaming frantically, this never happened before! She didn't know what to do, let alone what to say to that except, "Where are we going to take them?" she asked, her voice never wavered.

Seiran sighed as he pulled away from the wall, his hand caressing the back of his neck, "Ba Sing Se," he began, "it's the only Earth Kingdom stronghold left," he shrugged his shoulders before approaching her, "get some rest, we'll talk more in the morning," his lips met her forehead as he pressed her into him for another hug, "love you," he whispered.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

She slammed her body around the bed several times, trying to find the perfect sleeping position. But no matter how much she moved, or how much she fluffed her pillow, sleep would not come to her. Her mind, consumed by her brother's words.

Ba Sing Se, the only Earth Kingdom stronghold left...before she was captured, Ba Sing Se had been taken by the Fire Nation, it was a defeat that she and the others were not too proud of, but they were able to free the city in the end. She wondered, why everything seemed…so out of place, why the time line of events was jumbled around.

Finally, after countless attempts and failures at sleeping she sat up, rubbing her face and brushing her hair back. Taking a deep breath, she kicked her legs to the side of the bed before pushing herself off, making her way towards the door of her hut. She poked her head out to see that no one stood guard at her door and that pretty much the entire rebel camp was asleep……which she thought was odd. But then again, when you have several firebenders, fireless, what true fear was there? Slowly she crept from her hut, making her way across the small wooden bridge and down several layers of the camp until she found where they were holding the prisoners.

For a moment, she noted all the hanging cells and couldn't help but curse to herself. It was going to be difficult finding Zuko…but then again, maybe not. She noted there were three individual cells that were secured in the trees, small enough to keep from holding several prisoners, but large enough to house a prisoner with ample amount of space. Quietly she padded across the way, swinging from one rope to another before she landed gently on the wooden floor with a soft thud. She cringed at her noise and wondered if anyone heard her. With a deep breath of relief, she moved towards the first cell, her eyes peering into the darkness and before her eyes could tell her who it was that the cell confined, his voice told her everything.

"Was this the difficult decision you spoke of?" It was Tyre and his voice was cool and emotionless. Katara's hands reached out, gripping the bars softly at first as she slid down to his level, "And this was the path you chose," he snickered cruelly, "well played Katara, well played."

She shook her head, "You don't understand," she retorted, trying to find a way to tell him the truth.

"You're right, I don't," she could feel him inching closer, the way his body and clothing scrapped against the surface of the floor, "so please, explain it to me Katara. Explain to me, why you betrayed us."

She felt her blood boiling. Why were they so arrogant to think that she would automatically side with them? For all they knew, she was a prisoner of war who was forced into this situation, all for the sake of keeping a princess alive! They knew nothing of the events that had occurred, let alone her true purpose. But for them to automatically assume that a prisoner of war would so willingly accept them was preposterous!

"How can you even ask that of me!" she hissed, her hands now gripping slightly tighter around the bars, "Think of the situation in reverse. If you were a prisoner, would you roll over like a whipped dog or would you fight? Granted, I deceived you, all of you, but know that my feelings were true. I only wanted to protect what was mine," she paused shortly, peering into the bars of his cell, "and I succeeded. Even if you don't realize it."

Suddenly he slammed his body against the bars, causing Katara to jolt back in fear, "You only succeeded in destroying our very essence, Katara!" he hissed. She became slightly fearful, she had never had his anger directed towards her, at least not to this level, "Do you know what they've done to us?" he demanded, Katara only shook her head slowly.

"They've taken away all that we are," his voice had sunk down to an inaudible whisper, "the fire that burned within us, now consumed and dampened by a darkness not our own," slowly he pressed his forehead to the cool metal bars, "they've taken away our ability to bend," Katara gasped softly, remembering how it felt to have a part of you taken away. She remembered the pain it sundered, the horror she had felt when she could bend her element no more. Bending was a part of who a person was, to take that away...it was like taking away half of a being's soul, literally.

Guilt washed over her, she leaned forward, her hand reaching out towards him, cupping the back of his head, "I didn't know, Tyre," she whispered, and for the first time since her encounter with him, she had never felt him so cold. He felt like ice. She felt him shudder beneath her touch before pulling away quickly, his eyes still narrowed with hatred.

"What do you mean? This was all your doing!" he snapped, but never did he move away from the bars.  
Katara sighed as she sat down cross legged before him, "I know," she sighed softly, curling her knees to her chest, "and I'm sorry. But you must believe me when I say this," she looked up at him, her eyes narrowing softly in seriousness, "it was the only way."

She heard him snicker as he leaned against the wall of his cell, his head cocked to the side so he could still look at her, "The only way?"

"Yes," she hissed, "I know these rebels, Tyre," she sighed, leaning against the bars of his cell, "they would have killed you if I had not taken you prisoner the way I did," she looked his way, her eyes pleading with him, begging him to look at her, "believe me, if there was any other way, I would have discovered it. This seemed the only option I had at the moment."

For a moment they were silent, Tyre keeping his gaze shifted out onto the treetops that surrounded them. Katara felt her heart sink at his rejection and took a deep sigh, "I thought you of all people would understand," she rose slowly, remembering their conversation from the day before, "you told me to take the road less traveled, because in the end, more lives would be saved rather than lost. Apparently you are one to forget your words so quickly."

Her hands fisted into balls as she turned away from Tyre, tears welding in her eyes once more, "Only know that I did it to protect you all." And with that, she stalked away from his cell, leaving him behind in silence.

* * *

Long after she left, he sat there, his eyes glued to the very spot in where she once stood and with a defeated he turned away from the world, embracing the darkness of his cell. His eyes adjusted to the blackness that consumed the tiny space he was provided with and he began to think of what Katara had said. A wind whipped around his form, his body shaking violently at its harshness and with a defeated sigh, a single tear graced down his battered cheek, his heart pounding heavily in his ears.

* * *

After her encounter with Tyre, Katara didn't know if her heart could handle what would come if she faced Zuko. She knew though, it was something that had to be done but she dreaded it all the more. As she made her way across small bridges and through thick patches of leaves, she couldn't help but glance up at the cages dangling from the tree tops, the firebenders suspended hundreds of feet in the air, crammed together in several tiny cells. She pulled her cloak tighter around her as she made her way deeper into camp, closer to where they were keeping Zuko and Azula.

Slowly, she crept along the trees, her body pressing deeper into the shadows, trying to avoid any contact with the rebels. She didn't want to arouse any forms of suspicion, but then again, if anyone stopped her from speaking with Zuko, they'd find themselves frozen to a tree faster than they could shake a stick. Her eyes narrowed in the darkness as she noted two torches lining up against a cell built into a massive oak. She tried making out the form that rested within, but noted that it was only one individual and by the way they were built, it was a man.

"Zuko," she whispered softly, placing her hand over her heart. With a determined stride, she glanced every which way before walking quietly towards the cell, her heart pounding furiously all the while. She approached apprehensively, timidly as she could see the person in the cell shift their weight, their eyes were on her.

"Go away Katara," the voice was husky and rasp, strained and pain ridden. It was Zuko.

She didn't know what to say, where to begin, only to blurt out, "I'm sorry!" she shot down to where he sat, but remained a good foot away from the cell, should he try and attack her. To be honest, she wouldn't dare put it past him, for she would not argue that the thought wouldn't cross her mind if their situation was reversed.

"I'm so sorry Zuko," she repeated herself as her fist clung to her cloak right above her heart, "but please, know that I did it to protect you." When she uttered those words, she hoped there would be a lashing out, a harsh reaction, something, anything and yet, there was nothing but silence. He was ignoring her and she didn't like it.

"Don't do this to me, don't push me away," she started to scoot closer towards his cell, but halted herself for a brief moment when she saw him move, his eyes boring into hers.

"And what am I suppose to do Katara? Hmmm?" he shrugged his shoulders before stretching out his back and relaxing once more, "Am I suppose to roll over and say, 'Ok Katara, I forgive you!' because I won't."

Her head dropped slightly as she took a heavy breath, "I know I've abused the trust you placed in me and that I have wronged you in the worst of ways," she scooted closer, not caring if he decided to take his anger out on her, "but please, believe me when I tell you that it pained me with every breath I took. Knowing that I handed you over to your enemies," she reached out, her hand gripped around the bars, "but it was the only way to ensure everyone's safety."

He looked up at her, "Everyone's?"

She nodded; at least he was talking to her and interjecting in the conversation, "Yes. My brother, Seiran would have slain as many soldiers as he could, save Azula, Tyre and you of course. But your men, your common elite soldiers, they would have lost their lives. I chose to do something that would have very little sacrifice, if it only meant to keep blood from being spilt. Casualties can be avoided, and my first fear was that they would get to you before I ever had a chance," her breath hitched slightly in her throat, her body was trembling as she began to see flashes of Zuko's dead corpse in her arms, and the thought shook her to her core, "I didn't want to lose you, so I did the only thing I could think of."

For a moment he said nothing and despair took over her. She sighed, realizing that she had betrayed him, hurt him and that perhaps she would never get his love back. But, as long as he was alive, she cared not…but in truth, she cared all the more. But, he shifted, scooting closer towards the bars of his cell until his hands gripped the bars above her own hands.

"What will happen to us?" he asked, as if he heard nothing of what she just said.

She blinked for a moment before answering, "To Ba Sing Se," she could see the question in his eyes, but she also realized that he knew the answer, "to charge you as war criminals and punish you as the King sees fit."

He smirked, a snort shortly followed, "Yea, I defiantly prefer this," his eyes practically rolled into the back of his head and Katara couldn't help but want to smack him, hard. She sighed as she stood, knowing that she wouldn't get any further with him than she did Tyre. They were stubborn men, and she loved them for it, only right now, she could do without it for a while.

"Goodnight, Zuko," she whispered, pulling the hood over her head.

But before she had the chance to walk away, his hands shot out from his cell, grabbing hold of her slim backside and pulled her closer towards the bars, "Katara," he whispered her back was still to him. For a moment she waited for him to say something, anything before she turned to face him, tears welding in her eyes, "Katara," he whispered her name again, his hands grabbing either side of her waist, pulling her to the bars to where their bodies touched. He gazed down at her as she pressed herself fully against him, not minding the cool metal that separated them, only a little. Her hands reached through, wrapping around him and her tears began to soak his flannel shirt. His fingers curled in her clothing, pulling her against him as tightly as he could, "I love you," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shudder beneath him.

With all the will power she had in her, she lifted her head to look at him, their eyes meeting, "How can you forgive me so easily?" her voice cracked as more tears began to invade.

His eyes shifted slightly, gazing into her own for a moment before continuing, "Because now I've realized that if it meant turning you over to the enemy or allowing death to take you," he paused, "Katara, I would much rather see you live another day than die. A world without you, well," again he paused, pulling her back towards him, "wouldn't be a world worth living in."

And with that, she pressed her lips against his, their bodies meeting in a blissful, wonderful way. Her hands wrapped around him, pulling his face closer to the bars, her fingers curling in his hair and as they continued their love making, or what little they could, she moved her lips gingerly, "I love you, too," and for the first time since they're reuniting, each had uttered the words they had longed to tell one another.

* * *

**So my country men, lend me your words! What did you think?**


	101. Death's Calling Chapter 34

****

**AN: Ok, wow, sorry for the late update! I've been betaing and finishing up some final projects at work, which let me tell ya has been crazy! Plus I've been moving back home now that college is out...yeah. Can't tell ya how excited I am about that! Anyways, here is the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy. Leave me a comment!

* * *

**

Dawn, the symbol of a new beginning, the warmth of the sun was the bringer of life. Every creature fell victim to its warm rays, its brilliant light and soothing somber tone. Even those who were curled up beneath the dampened layers of the dark forest canopy.

Though their ability to bend was taken from them, rising with the sun was so embedded in their internal structure that they could not help but rise when it did. As the sun rose, every firebender was steadily waiting to greet it. Their bodies pressed against the bars of their cells, their hands gripping the cool metal gently as their eyes rested on the rising sun. It's reflection shimmering off their golden irises with something fierce. Their hearts thudded softly, their pulse, dangerously low as they felt life slipping from their grasp. To be denied their inner flame, it was to deny life itself. It was their life force, their center of all that they were. It was their drive, their passion. It was their very essence. And to have that stolen from them forced them to succumb to the lowest levels of weakness and depravity.

* * *

Katara had fallen asleep after watching Zuko slip into a deep slumber. Her body was nestled next to his cell, her hand looped through the bars and her head resting against the cool metal. When Zuko rose, he was amazed to still see her there, wondering if anyone had seen her. But, seeing how she was still present, he figured no one even noticed. With a small, pitiful smile he approached her sleeping form and crouched down to where he was level with her. Slowly, he wove his arms through the bars, wrapping them around her form and felt himself melting around her. Her body temperature, which before seemed like it were freezing, was radiating a warmth he found himself craving. His body, was cool, and he wondered shortly if his coolness would wake her. But it did little to startle her.

He wanted to pull her closer, he wanted to be engulfed in the heat, he wanted to feel the burning sensation of fire course through his veins. He wanted to be able to keep warm if nothing else and yet, he felt like a dead corpse. Cool and feeble.

As he sat there, holding her small frame against him, he couldn't help but smell the jasmine in her hair, his eyes slightly rolled back as he closed them and wondered how his life had ended up this way. Oh wait, he already knew the answer to that question, and it was wrapped up in his arms. He wondered how such an insignificant woman like her could capture him so easily and yet, he didn't care. All he cared about as of late was pleasing her, getting closer to her, loving her and understanding her...and look where it got him, hung several hundred feet up in the air like caged like an animal. But she said she did it to protect him, to protect his men and his sister. For that, thought it was odd, he was grateful. If something were to happen to them, if they were hit by a surprised attack and he lost men, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. No, this way saved more lives and that was Katara's reasoning. Though she was the enemy in every way, she had learned to love and accept him and his people. Sparring their lives after everything the Fire Nation has done to her and her kind, it was an act of bravery and endearment. He would repay her, if only he knew how.

After what she had told him, he feared what would become of him and his people once they were taken into the walls of Ba Sing Se. The Earth King was not well known, but his city was. It was the only stronghold the Earth Kingdom had left and it seemed that merely getting inside the city was perhaps presenting an unexpected opportunity. But, before he could think more on the matter, the woman in his arms stirred, stretching her limbs lightly before pulling away from the bars, his arms falling from her waist.

She smiled at him as he stared back, "Morning," she whispered, Zuko noting that she didn't declare it as a good morning. He nodded his head, his eyes becoming slightly colder as he continued to gaze at her.

"You should head back," he muttered, "your brother and that rebel leader are probably wondering where you are by now," he pulled away from the bars, watching as she glanced at him for a moment before sighing.

She rose slowly, "You're right," she pulled the cloak tighter around her form, before walking away without another word.

Zuko watched her leave in silence.

* * *

After making her way through the maze fortress, Katara managed to find herself back at her small hut provided to her. She pulled the cloak from her body, letting it fall to the floor in a heap. With a sigh she drew water from the air, depositing it into a small bowl and began to wash her face. For a few moments she sat on her bed, running her fingers through her curled, matted locks, humming softly. She was trying to think of what the future might hold for her, what it might hold for Zuko. Her mind was reeling on the fact that Ba Sing Se still stood, evading from the Fire Nation's grasp and for some reason, she couldn't help but feel something bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Something wasn't right, she didn't think taking the Fire Nation prisoners to Ba Sing Se was a good idea. Not only because it meant that they would be tried and punished, but because there was a small nagging sensation in her brain. Why hadn't Ba Sing Se fallen yet? Why did it still stand? Not that she wanted it to fall per say, but she felt that by taking Zuko and Azula, along with Tyre and Nikko and their band of elite benders, Ba Sing Se would fall. But that would be absurd, they were prisoners...and yet, she couldn't help but feel a sense of anxiety.

* * *

They packed their gear, chained the prisoners together and awaited further instruction from Seiran and Jet. Ensei had already gone ahead to the stables with few rebels to prepare the ostrich horses for their journey.

Prince Zuko, Prince Tyre and Princess Azula were chained together, ahead of their men watching Seiran and Jet converse idly as if they were waiting for someone.

They stole glances at one another, then stole glances back at their men and noticed all of them were bent over slightly, obviously weak from the forced rejection of their inner flame. But still they kept their heads high like proud Fire Nation soldiers would and was this small show of strength that would push Zuko, Tyre and Azula to go on as well. They watched silently as Katara dropped from a small platform, Yue and Jin at her sides and saw how she glanced their way. Azula merely sneered, casting her glance elsewhere. When she got her bending back, Katara would be the first to fall before her. Tyre starred into her dark cerulean eyes, before offering her a small, sympathetic smile and noted how her eyes flared with life when he did so. Over the course of the night he ran her words over and over again in his mind. He recalled their conversation only a few nights ago and knew that she merely followed his own advice. She took the road less traveled to protect him, his cousins and their soldiers. He owed her his life. It was amazing how in the time they had gotten to know one another, how he and everyone here had managed to infiltrate her heart, impacting her enough to spare them all. He loved her like a sister and would do whatever it took to earn her forgiveness...which in a sense seemed odd considering the situation, but, he knew his words had wounded her. And after everything she had done to spare them, the least he could do was be kind to her and mend what little friendship they might have left.

Zuko calmly cast his gaze forward, his eyes noticing that hers were on another, other than himself. Slowly, he followed her mellow gaze and noted that it was set on his cousin. His brow knitted slightly as he further noted the tender smile on Tyre's lips, how his eyes never averted from her face and he wondered slightly what was happening between the two of them? What did Tyre know that he didn't and further more, why was he looking at Katara like that?

But, as always, before he had the chance to think more on the matter, the three of them were roughly forced forward. Rebels at their backs nudged them with the full hilt of their spears, forcing the three royals deeper into the forest. Zuko made eye contact with Katara briefly before he broke away, casting his stern gaze forward.

* * *

Seiran studied his sister carefully as she made her appearance. He caught the glances between her and the two Princes and knew that there was something not quite right. He made a mental note to himself to be sure and discuss this with Katara. If there something going on between her and one of the young Princes it needed to be quelled immediately.

"Let's move out!" he commanded, watching as there was a shift amongst the rebels and prisoners. Shouts and commands licked his ears as he and Jet escorted Katara, Yue and Jin to the front of the group.

"Katara, I want you to take Prince Zuko on your mount," Seiran commanded, watching her from the corner of his eye. He noted that her facial features did little but stay the same and wondered slightly if his eyes were playing tricks on him earlier. She simply nodded as they continued their way past the prisoners.

"Jet, I want you to take Princess Azula on your mount," Seiran began, watching how the young rebel leader's body tensed, "Yue, I want you to take Prince Tyre and Jin, please take Commander Nikko. If anyone has any issues with that, please say so now," Jet began to speak, but Seiran cut him off, "other than you," and the girls couldn't help but giggle. When no one voiced any arguments, he nodded, "alright, then let us be swift."

* * *

They made their way through the forest swiftly and quietly, the prisoners ordered not to make a sound. The forest, for the most part was absent of the Fire Nation presence, but from time to time, rouge patrols would check out each sector and no one ever knew when. As they continued onward, they came upon the stables hidden inside the outcropping of a ground cave and noted several ostrich horses awaiting them. Ensei and the few rebels he had taken with them, already mounted. With a nod of his head, Seiran commanded everyone to take a prisoner and mount them to the beasts, to chain their feet to the cuffings on the saddles and to let their hands free. They didn't want to arouse too much attention and he was pleasantly surprised when they returned to the abandoned village that there were several trunks filled with commoner clothing in the Earth Kingdom style. So, in the morning, he and the others had the prisoners change from their Fire Nation Regalia and into their new disguises. The whole point was to get them to Ba Sing Se unharmed and unnoticed. And if they entered through the ferry, they would just pass as refuges trying to get into Ba Sing Se. And that seemed to deem another problem…he needed to get them through and the last time he or any others had been to Ba Sing Se through the ferry, they needed passes…perhaps if they sent a messenger ahead, security at the ferry would let them pass, as long as they had the King's seal of approval.

"Ensei," Seiran motioned his brother over as the rebels continued to secure the prisoners to the birds, "send one of your fastest to Ba Sing Se ahead of us. Give to him a letter that tells the King of our movements and who our prisoners are. It is a matter of the state and needs to be dealt with immediately. Ask for safe passage through the ferry of Gai Long and to be dealt with discretely."

Ensei nodded, "I will send one of the Yu Yan," Seiran glanced over his brother's shoulder, eyeing the strange men who were known as the Yu Yan Archers. They were precise and deadly, never known to miss a shot. Their faces were tattooed with exotic markings, red being their color of choice and they were loyal to his brother. If anyone was going to make it to Ba Sing Se untouched, it was one of the Yu Yan.

"Very well," and with that, Ensei went to work on drafting a letter for the Earth King.

* * *

After Seiran gave the order to mount the prisoners, she walked carefully towards Zuko, her hand reaching out to grab hold of his rope bonds, tugging him towards her mount. His eyes were on her, she noted that they held some form of doubt and confusion, but she did not have the time to ask him about it right now. Not with Seiran breathing down her neck. She knew he didn't trust her and he had every right not too. She was in love with her brother's enemy, the world's enemy and yet, only she knew the good in him. The truth of it all and she couldn't utter a word. With a sigh, she commanded the bird to lower itself into a crouching position, then tugged at Zuko's wrists.

"Get on," she commanded softly, trying to sound as distant as possible, should her brother hear her.

He did as he was told, mounting the beast without a word. She watched him slightly as she began to clasp the hooks through his cuffs that wrapped round his ankles, to the small latches on the saddle. She noticed that he gazed across the way and knew that his eyes were on the others, but not his own. He was watching her brother and Ensei converse back and forth in secretive whispers and knew he was calculating, thinking, plotting out his next move. That's what made her nervous.

"Don't even think about it," she mumbled harshly.

Zuko's gaze snapped down to look at her as she fastened him to the saddle by his feet, "Think about what?" he asked, slightly confused.

Katara hoisted herself onto the bird's back, her hands gripping the reins tightly as she kicked its sides, commanding it to rise. Zuko instinctively grasped hold of her waist as he lost balance, finding his chest pressed firmly against her back, "Whatever it is your thinking, just don't."

"How do you know I wasn't thinking about you?" he whispered slyly in her ear.

A shiver shot down her spin as she tried to recompose herself, "Because I know you. I see the way you've looked at me before and that wasn't the look of a lover. It was the look of a ticking mind. You're up to something, I know it. So please, whatever it is, don't do it. Not until you've reached Ba Sing Se. I didn't do all this so you could end up getting yourself killed."

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she turned the bird around, they were about to take off once everyone else was prepared, "Taking me to Ba Sing Se you have already killed me, Katara." She sucked in a deep breath, what happened to their conversation last night?

* * *

"Will you stop moving!" Jet yelled harshly at Azula as she continued to figit.

"Well forgive me you big brute! If you would allow me to touch you, then perhaps I wouldn't be moving like I am!" she snapped back, her hands resting on her hips.

Jet spun around as much as he could, they had already mounted and he refused to let her hold onto him for balance, "I don't want your filthy hands on me, you Fire Nation scum," he turned back around, avoiding Azula's cold stare.

"Scum?" her voice was seeping venom, "I am royalty you pompous ass! I am not scum and you'd do well to mind you tongue. If I should get my bending back before we reach Ba Sing Se, it will be the first thing I burn!"

Jet's hands gripped the reins as tightly as he could possibly go, his tan knuckles turning eggshell white, "Why I outta ju—s" but he was cut off as Katara rode up next to him.

"Careful of your words Jet. Should these herbs not quell their bending before we reach Ba Sing Se, you will want to have her mercy," Katara warned, her eyes slowly trailing over to Azula who merely stared at her in anger.

Azula crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't need your help, waterbender. Besides, I am not merciful. I'd kill him, after I'd kill you," Katara felt her heart drop slightly at Azula's hostility. She hadn't had time to visit with Azula before the others woke and she had wanted to speak with her. After the war ended, Azula and Katara had become the best of friends, their friendship had already started when she was serving in the palace and Katara loved the relationship they had. She would miss it greatly should things not work out like she planned.

"You see Katara! This is exactly why there kind should burn in the underworld!" Jet snapped, smacking Azula's shin forcefully.

Azula hissed, fisting her hand before punching him in the back.

Katara could feel Zuko's grip on her sides tighten at Jet's action, but what could he do? He was helpless and Katara hated seeing like that, but truly, what could he have possibly done for her.

When Jet reached back to smack Azula again, Katara lashed her hand out, snatching hold of his wrist, "Strike her again, Jet, and believe me when I say this, it will be the last time you ever do it again." There was no mercy in her voice. Her blue eyes grew dark with anger and Jet merely snatched his hand away from Katara before glancing dangerously back at Azula.

"I'm sorry," his apology was seething, "you may hold on to keep from falling, but that is it."

Katara could tell it was killing him to say such things and she wondered how they even fell in love with one another in the first place. Not that she disapproved, because she didn't. She thought they were rather cute, but she never truly knew the story about how their love began. She watched as Azula stared at her in disbelief for a moment and figured it was because of her threat against Jet, her ally in the sake of her 'enemy'.

"No, I refuse to touch Earth Kingdom slime," she spat viciously.

Jet rolled his eyes, "Suit yourself," he stated before snapping the reins, commanding the bird to dart forward. Azula's eyes widened at this, her hands, with minds of their own instinctively lashed out, wrapping round his waist, pressing her face into his broad back. All the while she was cursing obscenities in her mind as they continued forward.

Katara couldn't help but chuckle at this as she too commanded her bird to bolt. It was going to be a long journey to Ba Sing Se.

"To Ba Sing Se!" Seiran commanded and so the journey to Ba Sing Se was underway.

* * *

For hours they traveled, single filed, one by one. Their bodies become nothing but dark outcrops as they passed over hills and through mountains. The sun lighting around their forms. Their mounts were tiring out, the beasts began to slow in their movements and Seiran, along with all the others knew that perhaps it was time to make camp.

"Let's make camp here, we'll continue in the morning," Seiran ordered. He could hear the mumbles of relief wash over the group and could tell that not only did it come from the rebels, but it also came from the prisoners. They were all tired and he was sure they were defiantly tired of being stuck together…which was probably going to cause a problem amongst them shortly. As he had let it be know earlier, they were to blend, to look as non-conspicuous as possible, hence the reason he had everyone pair of in pairs, couples. Most of the rebels that had accompanied him, his brother, his brothers little band of archers and his sister, were mainly female rebels. They had to look like couples to any and all wondering eyes as they traveled, at least until they got to Ba Sing Se.

The Fire Nation, as well as loyalists to the country were all across the Earth Kingdom, spreading like a disease, and they didn't want to raise too much suspicion. It was bad enough that there was a hord of them traveling east, but, what else could they do? They needed to stick together.

He decided that after the tents were pitched and dinner had been served, he would tell everyone what would happen when they all went to bed. It was going to be a rough night, be if they all wanted to survive, they would have to make it work.

* * *

Dinner was very…awkward. It was tense and divided. The prisoners were chained together and were sat down around a roaring fire. They all huddled closer to the flame and to one another. Each soldier voiced their opinions and their concerns to their commanding group and Zuko, Azula, Tyre and Nikko all addressed them as quaint as possible. Until they reached Ba Sing Se, there was nothing they could do, but there was something that was shared amongst them, something that they could work on during their long rides, something so crazy that it might actually work.

"Think of this not as a punishment," Zuko began, commanding them to come closer together, to keep wandering ears from prying, "but as an opportunity of a lifetime."

Azula along with all the others seemed utterly confused, "What are you talking about Zuko?" she asked.

"Not a single Fire Nation troop, let alone royal has ever stepped foot into Ba Sing Se," Zuko offered, "and now, here we are, the most elite group of firebenders the Fire Nation has, being taken into Ba Sing Se…the opportunity is practically screaming at us."

Tyre glanced over at his cousin, wondering if he had lost his mind, "Zuko, we're prisoners. Our bending is untouchable and by the time we reach Ba Sing Se, we'll be locked away to where it doesn't even matter. There is no way we can do anything as long as we are under these conditions."

"Tyre's right my lord," Nikko offered, "as long as we are prisoners, there is little we can do. At the first sign of our bending returning to us, they will no doubt inject more herbs into our systems until we've reached the Earth Kingdom stronghold."

Zuko sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly, "Remember that last message we intercepted from one of the King's noblemen's messenger? Do you recall how the nobleman talked of a coup, how there was a division amongst the nobles, as well as Ba Sing Se's cultural protectors the Dai Li?"

Everyone's eyes perked up to greet his, he had their full attention, "The head of the Dai Li, Long Feng has been reportedly moving his men into position for a coup, only factor is, he needs to get rid of the nobles who still favor the King without raising brows in his direction." Again, eyes now narrowed and focused were on him.

"So, if we offered to eliminate the nobles in exchange for our, 'freedom,' we could take out the nobility, the Dai Li and the Earth Kingdom in one swoop," Azula finished, her eyes gleaming brilliantly.

Zuko nodded, "Exactly. Convince Long Feng to set us loose on the nobility, that way it looks like an invasion from the Fire Nation and let him think that we will 'surrender,' to keep him out of suspicion in return for our , 'freedom,' then while his back is turned, we will take them all out in one blow."

"But how will we convince Long Feng to allow such a thing?"

"Long Feng cannot afford to have suspicion on him. Not from the people, not from nobility, not from anyone. Bribe him with not only the death of the nobles who favor the king, but also the King himself and give him the crown, all in turn for our release and a treaty between Ba Sing Se and the Fire Nation, I think we'll have him eating out of the palm of our hand." Tyre concluded.

"But we shall not kill the Earth King. He would be far more useful to us alive, not dead," Azula stepped in, which surprised everyone slightly.

Everyone nodded their heads, "Azula's right. The Earth King will be far more valuable to use alive then dead. By his command, we could take control of his armies, use his armies and his fleets on any remaining enemy and finally put a victorious end to this war."

Every soldier had a smirk of determination on their faces as Zuko continued to speak, "Now remember, this is only the raw version of what it is we must do. We need to be accurate and precise. We need to know any and all possible moves Long Feng may try and take to, 'fool' us, and shut him down quickly. By the time he realizes what we've done…" Zuko paused for a slight moment.

"It'll be too late," Tyre finished.

* * *

****

**So what do you think? Like I said, leave me a comment! **


	102. Death's Calling Chapter 35

**Hello everyone! Long time no fricken see! So, this chapter had a bit more...putting together to do. I have recently teamed up with Xia Cheyenne as my new beta, so please tell her thank you for the awesomeness that she will be blessing this story with! Seriously, without her, this chapter...well...lets just say you wouldn't have liked my mature scene as much...lol. Anyways, there will be mature content practically throughout the entire chapter, so, if you cannot or do not wish to read, I will mark it for you when it gets to that point. So, for the mature/steamy scenes, please credit Xia Cheyenne! Enjoy guys!**

**

* * *

**

As they sat round the campfire eating their dinner with cloaked whispers, Katara couldn't help but glance ever so often over her shoulder at Zuko and the others. Her heart wrenched with a pain that was…indescribable. Was it because in truth, she was walking them to their deaths? Was it because deep down she knew that all of them would turn out far better than her brother or the others could possibly imagine? When she had lost the trust of Tyre, Zuko and Azula, she felt a part of her disappear and it was painful. She loved them, she wanted to keep them safe. But in doing so, she lost their love…at first. When she had gone to escort Zuko and the others to the stables with Seiran, she saw Tyre offering her a sympathetic smile, one that told her to 'hang in there' and that he would be there for her. Perhaps her departing words left questions in his mind and perhaps he truly saw that what she did, she did out of love. She knew Seiran, she knew his hatred for the FIre Nation, for this war. And if he had anything to do with it, he would have killed them on sight instead of taking them prisoner to the city of Ba Sing Se.

With a heavy sigh, Katara pushed her plate from her lap to the floor, leaning on her knees with her elbows, cradling her head gently in her hands. Her eyes rounded the rebels that had accompanied them on this journey and realized that several of them were females. There were only two or three male rebels, other than the Yu Yan Archers, Seiran, Jet and a few extras and she began to wonder why there were more women then men. Slowly, her mind began ticking as she glanced over her shoulder, realizing there were several male FIre Nation soldiers held prisoner and logically assumed the awkwardness it would present to any and all if they saw two males riding together. The thought made her chuckle slightly before she focused her attention on the blazing fire before them.

Slowly Seiran rose, stretching out his limbs and taking a quick look over at the huddled Fire Nation prisoners, "I don't like them bunched together like that, you'd think they were planning something," he half muttered, yawning slightly in the process.

Taking a glance over her shoulder, Katara couldn't help but think, 'You have no idea,' as she noted a few watching her and the others, as if keeping watch. She sighed as she turned back to the roaring flames of the fire before her and with a swift motion, pulled herself up and began collecting the dishes from the others.

"Well why wouldn't they be?" Ensei muttered as he downed his water, "They're prisoners who are dying to get out of our clutches. Hell, if I were them, I'd be coming up with a damn good plan myself!" Everyone nodded, laughing softly as they chewed on their food.

Someone had said something, causing Jet to react hysterically, "Ha! Try having to ride with that hag they call a Princess!" he balks as he finishes off his canteen of water. "Riding with that hellcat is more dangerous than taking Ozai on…blindfolded and with one arm tied behind your back!" Everyone around the fire began fell into a fit of laughter at his hysterics, even Katara faired a small smile. It was hard to believe that in the time she came from, that hellcat was desperately in love with him, and he with her. They were starting a family for La's sake! But it seemed, the more time passed in this world, the more fate slipped through her fingers. It seemed like every step forward she would take, she would end up moving three steps back and it was beginning to grate her nerves. She thought she had gotten somewhere with Zuko, she thought she had made him see that this was the only way…for now, but his words, they rang through her ears causing her heart to ache even more.

'Taking me to Ba Sing Se, you have already killed me, Katara,' she involuntarily shivered just remembering his words, how cold his voice was and how tight his grip had become cinched around her waist. But the more she tried to press the thought from her mind, she couldn't help but know he was right. Taking them to Ba Sing Se was taking them to their deaths in it of itself and she couldn't bear the thought of losing him, any of them ever again. She needed to think, she needed to plan one step ahead of everyone else.

As dinner came to a close, Seiran asked that they stay put for a moment, saying he needed to discuss with them…important matters. Katara wondered slightly what he would want to talk about at this hour and found herself more interested in what the Fire Nation troops were discussing, seeing how close they had scrunched together as Zuko, Tyre and Azula simotaniously spoke. She noticed how they would glance over her way ever so often and found herself looking away hurriedly. What Zuko had said to her that morning had stuck with her all day during their traveling. They hadn't spoke a word since they left the Be Sa forest and she was beginning to wonder what happened after they had talked last night. But, as she continued to think on it, something Seiran said completely caught her off guard, causing her to snap her head back to look at him with wide eyes, "Lets tack down for the night. Grab your riding partner and pitch tents. They will be the ones you share your tent with."

Apparently, she wasn't the only one with the wild, confused look on her face. Everyone around the campfire looked as if they had been slapped, literally. What had he just ordered them to do and why?

"What?" Katara sputtered out as she leaned forward.

Seiran took a deep sigh, "You all heard me. Their firebending has been stripped of them, they have nowhere to run for the herbs take out any excess energy and, we want people to think we are refugees who have been on the trail for several months. Couples pass off easier as traveling companions than prisoners and their wardens," he stated, hoping that this was enough for them to just accept and move on.

"But what if they try to kill us in our sleep?" someone interjected.

"Yea! Why don't we just chain them to the ground or something!" Jin declared, motioning to the earth with her feet, "I could encase them no problem!"

"They won't lay a finger on anyone, you have my word," Seiran's voice came across cool and edged as his eyes swept the faces of his men…well, women. But when those cold, blue, narrowed eyes landed on her, Katara felt like he was insinuating something entirely different and she couldn't help but narrow hers in response.

"They won't go for that!" someone insisted as Katara continued rounding up the dinner plates. Slowly she made her way around the group before dumping the dishes into a massive bucket, wiping her hands on her pants.

Seiran sighed, "They won't have a choice," he stated, his tone underlying a hint of annoyance. He was beginning to get agitated, extremely and Katara, along with the others knew when it was time to call it quits with Seiran. It seemed like they were reaching that point, "get the tents pitched and I'll have a word with them."

Everyone muttered obscenities as they rose, stretching out their stiff limbs from a long day's journey. Katara began to pick up the bucket as the rebels dispersed, trudging over towards a small stream that was only a couple hundred yards away. When she had made it past the fire, Seiran called out to her, "Katara," slowly she turned to face him, concentration coating her face. She had to get the dishes done and pitch her tent, "Yes?" she responded softly.

Seiran inched closer to her, his hand massaging the nape of his neck, "If you feel at all uncomfortable with this, please, I have no problem switching positions. I'll watch Prince Zuko for the night-"

Katara quickly shook her head, "No!" she squealed, but quickly recovered, "Seiran, no. I can handle it, I'm fine," she lied, "I promise."

For a moment he seemed to doubt her words, but when she gave him that reassuring smile like she always did, he felt somewhat better, "You're sure?" he asked, trying to give her one more chance out. But she nodded fervently, "Yes, I'm sure," she replied with a sigh, "I just have to go wash these dishes up and then I'll be over to collect him."

He nodded, "Alright. But hurry, I don't want anyone spotting you out there alone," he was being such a big brother and Katara felt her heart swelling at his concern. She had truly missed him, especially after Zuko's death. He just seemed to disappear after that horrible night, only visiting ever so often, which for her was not enough. She had to give him credit and she knew he was only acting this way because he was concerned. With a soft sigh she approached him, dropping the bucket as she continued forward. Her arms wrapped around him in a strong and comforting embrace, "I know you're only being my brother, looking out for me," she mumbled in his chest, slowly pulling her head away so he could look her in the eyes, "but I'm not that little girl you left behind all those years ago, Seiran. I can handle myself and Prince Zuko. You don't need to worry," she raised herself up on her tiptoes, pecking him softly on the cheek, "I love you big brother."

Seiran couldn't help but smile, "I love you too, Katara," his hand guided up to the back of her head, pulling her towards him slowly as his lips made contact with her forehead, "Now hurry up with those dishes girl," he cooed playfully in her hair before pushing her away.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Jet seemed to come out of nowhere, standing only an inch or two behind him.

Seiran sighed, watching her figure grow smaller and smaller by the second, "We don't have any other choice," he offered, "besides, I know my little sister. Katara would never betray me or the cause," Jet nodded at Seiran's response, uncorking a small canteen.

"Well, on that note," he chugged the liquid from inside the container, hissing as it sloshed down his throat, the smell of fire whisky rolling off his breath. He took another swig, chugging it like there was no tomorrow and received a chuckle coming from Seiran's direction, "What?"

Shaking his head, Seiran watched as Jet twisted the cap back onto the container, "Hey, you try dealing with her an entire day, eh! Trust me, by the end of it, you'll want something a little stronger than water to dull your brain!" Jet points towards Azula as she sits next to Zuko, muttering things here and there.

Seiran nodded with a smirk, "Good luck my friend," trying to suppress a chuckle, he watched as Jet stormed in the opposite direction, muttering to himself.

After watching Jet storm off towards his ride, Seiran turned his attention towards the Fire Nation prisoners and gave a displeasing sigh as he examined them huddled together around the fire. He watched as the flames danced reflections in their eyes, how the grim shadows crossed their faces and noticed their pale hands stretching outward, welcoming the radiating warmth of the fire. He shuddered to think what it felt like having your bending taken away from you. Firebenders were the only benders who generated their own bending element, it came from within them, it was a part of them and without it…again he shuddered. He felt a horrible sense of dread wash over him as he caught sight of his little brother huddled next to his cousin and sister, how Zuko's ember eyes glanced up to see him starring wearily at him. With a grunt Seiran straightened himself out, and proceeded to approach the prisoners.

* * *

Before speaking again, Zuko took a small swig of water, clearing his throat slightly as he took in the fresh air. He began to speak once more when Tyre tapped him lightly on the side of his leg, nodding his head in a general northern direction, "Here he comes," he warned.

Glancing up, Zuko saw what Tyre spoke of and noted that the rebel leader…well, one of them approached with a disgruntled scowl etched into his features, 'This is going to be pleasant,' he thought as he glared up at the man who approached.

"What do you want?" he snarled just as Seiran came to a halt.

Ignoring the hostile tone in Zuko's voice, Seiran passed him over with a single glance, "We'll be leaving in a couple of hours. It's time to bunk down for the night," Seiran began, "each of you will be bunking with your riding partner from this moment on, until we reach Ba Sing Se." After he finished, he couldn't help but stifle a chuckle as he saw how their faces scrunched in disgust and pure horror. And, just when he thought it couldn't be more priceless, Azula bolted from her seat, hands flying in all directions as she began to shout at him.

"NO! No! I refuse to bed with that…that disgusting earth kingdom heathen!" that was finale, at least in her mind.

Calmly, Seiran approached, her, "You have no say in the matter, Princess," he sneered softly, "either you bed down with that heathen, or you can face it out here, alone…tied to," he glanced around to see if there was anything they could really tie her too and noted the several trees that lined the small creek, "a tree."

Azula's face scrunched in detest, "A tree?" she asked as if disgusted, her eyes narrowing as she glanced from Seiran to where the tents were being pitched. He could see the small hint of defiance in her eyes and already knew her choice, "Fine! Tie me to a damn tree! Its better than being stuck in a tent with that pig for another minute!"

Shrugging his shoulders, Seiran closed the distance between him and his little sister, unbeknownst to her, "Very well," his hand reached out, gripping her arm tightly, "but be warned, Jet won't be the only thing you'll have to be worried about," and with that, he began to drag her forcefully towards the tree line. But, something in her snapped, she began to fight him and struggle against his grip as he continued to pull her forcefully away from Zuko and the others. All the while she screamed for her elder brother to help her, to do something and finally, Zuko piped in.

"WAIT!" he yelled as he charged, "Wait!" his hand shot out, grasping hold of Azula's upper arm, "She'll sleep with the heath-I mean…Jet," he answered slowly, trying to remember the rebel leader's name, "won't you, Azula?" he asked in a warning tone.

Ripping her arm out of Seiran's grasp, she scooted closer to Zuko, "Yes," that was all she was prepared to say.

With his chin inclining, Seiran eyed his younger siblings, "Fine. Get back over there and wait until you bunking partner retrieves you." Watching as they scurried back to the camp fire, Seiran couldn't help but want to slap himself a million times. He hated treating his own flesh and blood this way, but what he wanted didn't matter anymore. What the world wanted and needed, that's what mattered, no matter how much he wanted to free them, scream at them to run and never look back. But, with everything that has happened, with the state of the world…he couldn't do that, not now. And every waking moment it ate away at him. His brother, Zuko, was his favorite little brother, other than Ensei, he was his only little brother. Azula, though at times he wished he could feed her to the kimono rhinos, he still loved her dearly. When he and his brother were young, they still had the opportunity to get to know their siblings before the palace was stormed and they were taken. It felt like old times, to say the least…only, his younger siblings had no idea who he or Ensei truly were. And for now, they needed to keep it that way.

* * *

Finally Katara had finished the dishes, with a heavy sigh she began to hull them up from the creek. All the while her mind was swirling around with vicarious thoughts of what the night would bring. Could she possibly bate Zuko into telling her what he and the others were discussing? Would she have the chance to talk to Yue before they reached Ba Sing Se and come up with some sort of plan, should Zuko not plan anything and, and, what was she going to do about Seiran? She couldn't betray him, but she refused to betray Zuko, Azula and Tyre any further. With a grunt she dropped the bucket filled with dishes. Why did life have to be so complex?

With a single glance, she noted that there were only a few prisoners left, Zuko being one of them, as well as Azula and Tyre. With a heavy sigh, she began to approach. Her heart thudded wildly in her chest as she approached Zuko, watching how his eyes were on her, never wavering. She felt subconscious for some reason and averted her gaze as she brushed past Tyre and Azula. She could feel their eyes on her and did her best not to look over at them, but instead kept her gaze on Zuko.

Her boot came forward, kicking his own foot, startling him to look up at her directly, "Come on, it's time to go to bed," Katara muttered softly, extending her hand out to him. Zuko scuffed, pushing her hand aside and stood on his own.

'Seriously?' Katara fumed to herself as she pulled her hand to her side, 'Is he going to act like this for much longer? I said I was sorry for La's sake!' she turned on her heel, muttering obscenities as she lead him away from the others. She stormed past several tents that had already been pitched, her tent was rolled up underneath her arm. Glaring over her shoulder for a moment, Katara saw Zuko following suit rather quickly and noticed that his eyes were on her still, but this time they didn't hold the molded hatred that she had seen earlier in the morning, nor when she just went to collect him for bed. With a sigh, she stilled in her movements, tossing the tent to the ground, "We'll pitch it here," she began, seeing how he cocked his head slightly at her comment, "I'll pitch the tent," she corrected, ripping the cord from around the rolled up fabric.

The others had gone off, taking their personal prisoners with them, muttering curses and obscenities all along the way, except for Yue. She seemed to take to Tre, just a little and had told Katara before that this was a man she shouldn't ever wish to live her life without. By no means did she mean that Katara should love him the way she loved Zuko, but to see him as a brother, or somehow a future cousin, should all things work out in the end. Katara smiled softly as she rolled out the tent, pulling its supporting poles off to the side. For some reason, tonight just wasn't her night as she tried repeatedly setting up the tent. Apparently, frustrated with her lack of competence, Zuko had forced Katara aside, saying, "If you want something done, do it yourself!" there was defiantly anger in his voice, perhaps watching her fail over and over and over again grated his nerves. She didn't care though, at least she didn't have to put the damn thing up.

* * *

Hidden in the shadows of already pitched tents, Seiran watched the two carefully. He had watched his younger siblings and cousin ever since they arrived, ever since this journey began and realized that if he was taking them to their deaths, their blood would be on his hands and that wasn't what he wanted whatsoever. He needed to find something, anything that would force reason down upon the Earth King, to somehow spare their lives. But, at the initial moment, they had to take them to Ba Sing Se to quell the rebels hatred and anger with the Fire Nation. And, perhaps taking them to Ba Sing Se, Zuko, Azula, and Tyre might find that life with war, isn't as rewarding for most. Perhaps they would come to see the truth with their own eyes. But little did he know, that Zuko, Azula and Tyre had faced the front lines of battle before. That they had struggled, suffered and survived because of their sheer determination to save all that was theirs. No, he didn't and soon he too would fail to see their reasoning. As he stood there, watching Katara and Zuko, he began to think of his past, how everything had changed the day he and his brother were taken from the palace. He and Ensei were taken when they were just boys, separated and forced to grow up in different cultural societies. They had learned so much, saw the war for themselves and witnessed how it tore the world apart, how it affected not only the Fire Nation, but also their new founded families that took them in and adopted them. When they had found one another, the swore to keep in contact with one another always, that way they could always find one another. When they had last ran into each other, they had made a startling revaluation. A few years ago, word had spread across the land that General Iroh's son, Prince Lu Ten had died during a siege on the walls of Ba Sing Se. Grief stricken by his son's death, their uncle Iroh had passed the throne off to Seiran and Ensei's father, Prince Ozai who now presides as Fire Lord. Well, only a year ago, they had come face to face with a ghost. Seiran couldn't exactly remember how it happened, but they had all somehow ended up at the same seedy Earth Kingdom tavern. Drunk and hysterical, Ensei made an astounding discovery.

Seiran faintly smiled at the memory.

* * *

Flashback:

Ensei wrapped his arm loosely around Seiran's shoulder, his alcohol coated breath lapped against Seiran's face as he mumbled, "Ey, loki thre," Ensei made the strangest noise as he pointed his bottle filled hand towards a stranger sitting alone at a small table in the corner, "looks bit like Uncle Iro eh?"

If he hadn't had been drinking, Seiran probably would have listened sooner, but, since Ensei was teetering the fine line between drunkard and idiot, he forcefully began to pull his brother away, "Alright, time to get you back home," and as Seiran tried to take Ensei away, Ensei thrashed and managed to break from Seiran's hold.

"I'm telling ya, he looks exactly like Uncle!" he staggered towards the stranger, whose golden orbs rounded like saucer dishes as he looked at the pair that were approaching him.

Seiran cursed under his breath, looking around for something heavy enough to knock his brother out long enough to drag his carcass back to their inn. But as Seiran approached, he noticed how the young man, about their age slowly eased away from Ensei as he slammed against the table. How large his eyes grew when Ensei mumbled, "Spittin image of Iroh!" and then, the small pearl dagger that gleamed beneath his cloak…an oddly familiar dagger too. Seiran made eye contact with the young man and suddenly it hit him like a lunar tidal wave.

"Lu Ten?"

There was no doubt about it. This man, this spitting image of Iroh was indeed their cousin. One who they thought died long ago. He expected some sort of glorious family reunion between elder cousins, laughs and jokes, stories and memories. But instead, he received a fireball launched towards his face, his cousin bolting like a rabbaroo and his idiot brother clapping and laughing carelessly at the scene. Seiran cursed under his breath as he chased after him, demanding an explanation as to why he tried to char off half his face and how in the hell he was still alive.

End of flashback

* * *

Slowly Seiran shook his head, not wanting to relive that exact memory to its full stat. Slowly, moving away from Katara and Zuko, he made his way towards his brother and cousin. There was much they needed to discuss before they reached the walls of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Katara stormed into the tent after Zuko had successfully pitched it. Her heated temper slowly died down as she began to unroll her sleeping roll. For a while she was silent, listening to Zuko's movements beside her as he mimicked her actions. As they laid there in the silence of the night, Katara couldn't help but wonder to herself what the days ahead would bring and what would the outcome of Zuko, Azula and Tyre's trials be?

Before, Azula and Zuko had been active in the war, they had taken Ba Sing Se down single handedly and were put down as heros in the Fire Nation history books. Massive amounts of blood were on their hands and she knew that if they had been tried in the past, they would have been executed on the spot. But now, now she had no idea what their military background was like and feared for the worst. Small tears threatened to prickle at her eyelids, but she refused to cry now, in front of him. So, slowly she turned away from him in her roll, not wanting to look at him or see any part of him until morning. But, as usual, things never exactly went as she would want them to.

"So, you're just going to ignore me the entire evening?" his voice was horse, causing a pain to emit from her heart.

She scrunched her eyes closed, "We have an early start in the morning. Get some sleep," was the only thing she could say without cracking under pressure. She figured he was still upset with her, but now he was asking her if she would continue to ignore him the entire night. This man was truly confusing…and it made her love him even more.

In their silence Zuko kept his eyes on her back, savagely roaming over every curve her body had to offer. He feels himself subconsciously reaching out to stroke her dark, curled locks, but refrains from touching her. The sudden urge to hold her in his arms hits him like a tidal wave and he cannot help but grunt in response as he tried looking away from her, 'Agni...help me,' he prays silently to himself, not truly realizing what it meant to be alone in a tent with the waterbender...all night...alone. Sweat began to gather at his brow just thinking of the possibilities. But he had to stop and he began mentally slapping himself. But, as his eyes roved over her supple body he couldn't help but want her to turn to him, to look at him and talk to him. If he kept receiving her backside...well, he shook his head once more, his mind jostling to other thoughts. The kiss, oh how he remembered that kiss, how gentle and yet ignited it was only a few nights ago and slowly he began to wonder what would it truly be like now that there were no bars between them?

As if feeling his eyes on her, Katara slowly turned on her side to face him, her eyes scanning him in silence. He watched as they seemed to glance over his face, a hint of sorrow hid behind a swirling pool of emotions and he couldn't help but reach out and allow his digits to caress her cheek faintly. Her breath hitched beneath his touch, he could feel her pulse quicken much like his own and found his breath starting to snag as he removed his hand from her face, like he had been burned. Blinking several times, he looked away from her, cursing himself all the more, 'What in Agni's name are you doing? She is the enemy! She is the enemy...' he repeated over and over again in his mind. He couldn't love her, there would be no place for her in his world...a world she would never dare to be apart of. With a tight sucking of air, he glanced her way, watching as she starred up at him from where she laid.

They stayed like this, starring into one anthers eyes for several moments until finally, Katara sighed, closing her eyes as she breathed out, "What do you want from me, Zuko?" it was all she could ask without hinting towards nay vicarious thoughts.

She heard his soft tempo breathing, but other than that heard nothing. With a wistful nod, she commented, "That's what I-" suddenly she felt something warm press against her lips, soft and tender, radiating with a warmth like the sun. Hands loosely tangled themselves in her curled locks as she felt herself being pulled up from her position on the ground and couldn't help but get lost in the moment. She knew who it was, she memorized the way his lips felt, every grove and dip, every contour to help her cope through the long, cold, miserable nights after his death. Memorizing his smile, his laugh, those piercing ember eyes, the way his hands wrapped around her body, the way his breath would feel as it caressed her flesh, the way his ragged, shaggy hair invaded his eyes, giving off that mysterious, youthful look. The way his breath smelled like spiced fig and fire flakes as he would kiss her tenderly and just the overall feeling of his warmth encasing her body. She had dreamed day in and day out for him to hold her again, for his arms to wrap around her and pull her into him. To feel the warmth of his gentle caress and his breath lapping her body and now, now she was given that second chance that millions dreamed about every night. Just like her.

Slowly she felt his lips part, his tongue slowly lapping across her lips, begging for entrance and who was she to deny herself this moment with him after so long? She felt herself surrendering to him; her mind, body and soul clamoring for this minute touch. Her hands reached into his silky hair as a moan escaped her…this was something she had dreamt of for years!

Zuko never expected this kiss to be like this…never expected her to respond this passionately. Slanting his mouth over hers he deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip, feeling her body shiver. Opening her mouth, he plunders…letting his tongue battle fiercely against hers for total supremacy. Minutes tick by and the only things that can be heard is the heated breathing of the two benders. Katara's mind calls out, needing him to touch her like he used to…to show her how passionate he can be. She grips his hair as she continues to grind her lips tightly against Zuko's…her tongue stroking sensually against his. His taste is what she remembers; the feel of his body under her fingers is what she has memorized in those lonely dark days after his death. Her hands move down his back, tracing every muscle and sinew his broad back was made of. She needs to feel his skin…she needs that contact…

Pulling away, her heated eyes meet his as she runs her hands along the hem of his tunic…moving them slowly underneath to caress his skin. Zuko moans as he takes her lips again…trying to devour her. His hands start a sensual trail along the edge of her tunic and she pulls back once more. His eyes are ignited…their color, the hue of a blazing inferno. Nothing is said, but each asks a question…and she answers first. Her hands tremble as they work his tunic over his head before throwing it aside leaving his well-toned torso exposed to her hungry gaze. She can feel herself growing more aroused as she lightly traces her finger along his defined chest, her fingers caressing the white flesh that once held a star shaped scar with pink, rugged flesh. Quietly he watched as her dark fingers traced around his chest, causing his breath to catch as she continued her exploring. A strangled groan escapes him as she moves her hands up his chest, before curving round the nape of his neck.

Katara sits up…untying the belt at her waist…smiling demurely at him to give him permission to his silent question. His eyes flash as he slowly lowers the tunic to the ground. He can feel himself harden even more as the moon's glow enhances her exotic, dark skin. Trendles of hair cascades around her shoulders and down to her waist, almost begging to have his hands run through it while the linen bindings tease him to burn them away to see the treasures underneath. Gently he reaches out, his fingers running along the silky curls at the ends, playing with them momentarily.

Katara's voice hitches as she murmurs, "Zuko…"

That little voice, in that husky tone has him near to bursting. His hands caress her shoulders, moving enticingly down her arms until they wrap around her waist. "Agni knows what you've done to me," he whispered, brushing the hair from her face before capturing her lips in another scorching kiss. Katara almost goes wild…the onslaught of emotions are nearly too much for her to bear. Lying her back down to the sleeping bag, Zuko canvassed her body with his. A smirk emits from his face as Katara moans at the vibrant contact of their skin, she feels consumed by flames. Slowly she reaches up, gripping his shoulders to pull him down to her once more, their lips meeting, their kisses grow frantic, hungry…needy.

She doesn't just want him anymore…it had gone past all that since she realized that she was given another chance to save his life. Katara realized that she needed him…needed him like she needed the air around her, the water that she could so expertly manipulate. This growing desire had always been there…growing stronger and stronger with each passing day. When he died in her time, she died with him…there was nothing that could have brought her back to the world of the living without him by her side. Zuko was her breath, her heart, her very existence…and now that she was given a second chance, she planed to hold on to it until her own life again would she lose him…never again would she just merely exist…he will be with her, he will stay with her…and not even death will tear them apart again.

Zuko fights grinding the lower part of himself against her, knowing his body is screaming for it. His throbbing manhood is straining in his pants…his mind almost flown with the need to be deep inside her. His words come back to haunt him, what he told her was the truth…life wouldn't be worth living without her…

Now, she has becomes everything to him and he couldn't help but mentally curse himself for being so weak.

Never had he needed anything in his life, but now, with the writhing waterbender crying out her love for him…he needs her. He could always sense that there was more to Katara than met the eye; She, a lowly waterbender risked everything to protect him and his men, she the enemy risked her life, jeopardizing it against her brother and soldiers to protect him because of her love for him. If that wasn't unconditional, he didn't know what was. Everything about her made his men lover her, the way she spoke to them, the way she cared so much for their welfare…it's as if she had always loved them…but that's impossible…they only just met.

'Can falling in love be this consuming?' he mused to himself, 'It must be…because I can't spend the rest of my life without her…' he looked down at the woman beneath him, her eyes smoldering with lust. Leaning down, he captured her lips once more, his mind swirling in thought once more. His lips ran along her jawline, nipping and biting lightly at her flawless skin. His brain, barely functioning as he tries to function as his hand ran over the soft mounds of her chest…hearing her squeal in excitement.

In a breathless motion, she threw her head back, arching it into his touch…wanting this to go so much further, needing more. Caressing his chest, she lightly ran her nails over his skin, "Please…please…" she groaned, her body consumed by his fiery touch. Pulling back, Zuko locked gazes with her, his breath catches as he sees the light sheen of sweat on her skin…the fluttering of her eyes and the rapid staccato of her breath. The raven-haired prince ran his hand down her neck and to her breast once again, watching her back arch at the contact. "Zuko!" she gasped as her head flew backwards, her words almost too incoherent.

"Katara…" he whispers, his fingertips becoming ignited with flames.

* * *

Zhao cursed softly as he watched the servant pour him tea, watching as the steam rose from the small porcelain cup. With a stifled motion, he swipes the cup from the desk, downing it in a rather unmannerly way. His eyes shift from the papers that have forged mountains upon his desk, to the massive map that stretched across the walls of his chamber, his eyes narrowing as they rest on the bold letters, 'Norther Water Tribe.' Cursing, he threw his tea cup at the wall, the remainder of the liquid exploded against the map with the several shards of the cup, seeping down the colorful paper, streaks running down in the liquids wake. It had been only a few days since their ship had damage issues and yet, they were still here. Granted the mechanic said it would take a week to fix, which meant it would take another week to get to the North Pole and by then, perhaps his mission would have failed.

With a roar he shoved his desk a few feet back, kicking his chair over as he rose. Pacing back and forth he allowed the steam to flow from his body with ease, he couldn't lose his temper, he couldn't lose his cool. Not now, not yet, not ever.

The flap to his tent opened, his daughter suited in full armor regalia entered, a scroll scrunched up in her hand, "What is it?" he snarled, noting the stern look on her face.

Tossing the scroll onto his already cluttered desk, Neara spoke, "The Prince Zuko, Prince Tyre, Princess Azula and an entire battalion of Elite benders have gone missing in the Be Sa Forest," her eyes narrowed dangerously, "the Fire Lord has requested my presence in assisting in the search for the their majesties."

Zhao cursed under his breath. He needed Neara now more than ever, the strike against the North Pole would not be an easy task, but with the right men, he could do anything and Neara was one of his finest soldiers. But he couldn't disobey a direct order from the Fire Lord, that would result to death for treason. As the thought passed through his mind, he nodded, "Very well. Pack and take few men with you to aid you," she bowed to him, stiffly, "and Neara," he called after her as she reached the flap of his tent, "be careful."

With a curt nod, she disappeared behind the flap, leaving Zhao to his own devices as he kicked away at his desk. Papers falling across the floor in a massive heep.

* * *

The moon rose high above the midnight sky, Aang's grey orbs watched its wavering form with ease. The air was peaceful, quite and yet a sense of dread and fear consumed him. Sucking in a deep breath, the sixteen year old glanced around the massive city below the royal palace, watching as small boats moved their way through the ice carved channels and couldn't help but watch more diligently. The people were restless, tiresome and worried. When Aang and the others arrived without Katara or Yue, it was least to say that Yue's father was more than nervous. Hearing that his daughter and son-in-laws sister was captured by the Fire Nation and currently are nowhere to be found didn't exactly give him the peace of mind he was hoping for. Instead he crumbled to his feet, admitting defeat far before it was necessary. Yue was alive, so was Katara, he could feel it. Should something happen to either one of them, he would know it…he had a deep, personal connection with them both. With Katara…well, he could feel her miles away. And Yue…he had a strange spiritual connection with her and he couldn't quite describe it.

As he stood out there, pondering on the several thoughts raging through his mind, he was too blind, too careless to notice Chief Arnook approaching, "Beautiful moon, isn't it?" his voice caused Aang to jump out of his skin practically.

Recovering quickly, the young Airbender nodded his head, looking up at the moon in silence, "When my daughter was born, the moon was my sovereign," Aang's brow arched, what was this guy talking about, "Yue was born into the world with a breath of silence. Her tiny little eyes never opened, her lips never parted to utter her first cries into the world and her little body never opened up to embrace the fresh air of life surrounding her. Healers told us that she was gravely ill and that she would die. I prayed, for every waking moment of my being, asking the Moon and Ocean spirits to protect her, to give her a life that she could call her own, even if it meant taking mine from me. I just wanted her to live," he glanced over at Aang, watching as the young monk's features were solemn, "and so, the Moon spirit told her mother and I to take her to the oasis and dip her body in the healing water. Her brown locks turned into blankets of snow and for the first time since her birth, her eyes had opened, revealing dazzling, piercing blue eyes," Arnook sighed, causing Aang to turn his full attention towards him, "but, it was only a few days after that, that I had a startling dream. I saw a beautiful young woman become the moon spirit…her hair was white like the snow, her eyes, dazzling blue and her smile reminded me much of my wife's," he bowed his head as his voice began to quiver.

"When you arrived without my daughter, I knew," his voice was low as he glanced back up, his eyes meeting the surface of the moon, "I knew that I would never see her again."

Aang instinctively reached out, his hand grasping hold of Arnook's shoulder, "Have faith, Chief," it was the only thing he could think of, "your daughter knows what she's doing. If it is her destiny to restore balance to the spirit world, I'm sure she would do so willingly, and for that, you should be proud."

Arnook sighed, "I am proud, so proud," his voice, barely a whisper, "but I am also terribly sad."

Together they gazed up at the moon, their minds ticking with various versions of what the future had in store for them.

* * *

"Are you sure about this? I don't…" Zuko pulls away, but she cuts him off with a desperate kiss. Groaning, he throws caution to the wind and cups her breast, kneading it gently through the bindings. Her body writhes in response, teasing him relentlessly…so with a flick of his finger, fire consumed the bindings in a controlled and furious motion. A relieved sigh escapes her as it turns to ash…revealing herself to even hungrier eyes than her own. "Agni…" he gasps now, letting his hand caress one beautifully formed peak. Katara is speechless…loving the warmth that his hand is giving her. Using his inner fire, he warms his palm…making the contact unbearable. The turgid nipple is straining against his palm driving him crazy, but he slowly moves his hand down to her waist. Ravaged, Katara moans as she mourns the loss of that heat…only to have it replaced by a warmer, moister source. She nearly screams as she feels his tongue run across it…laving it and sending her into an arousal more intense than anything she has ever experienced before.

Zuko sucks gently at first…her taste flooding his senses. The touch becomes more urgent, more erotic as he blows on it softly to harden it even more. Katara's hand grips the nape of his neck tightly…her body surging against his, her mind chanting the word 'now' over and over again. Gone is the fact that they are in the middle of camp with her brother outside the door…gone is the fact that they had only just admitted their love for each other the previous night and are seemingly rushing things. All she knows is that she has been dreaming, praying for this for months now…and now…

She slides his hands down to her waist as she pushes her nipple further into his mouth, murmuring, "Zuko…please…please take me..."

He plunges his tongue further into her mouth as he moves over her…her legs falling open to grant him entrance. Their mutual need consumes them…nothing matters but this joining. His hands work at her pants while she rips away at his…their mouths never leaving each other. As he manages to work the ties free, his hazy brain alerts him to approaching footsteps. He jerks up as a voice calls into the tent…"Katara…are you okay in there?"

Her eyes rip open as Seiran's voice calls to her, forcing her to quickly gather herself. Staring into Zuko's eyes, she calms down with a deep, meditated breath, "I' m fine…" and there is a lengthy pause, fear flooded her as she cursed herself for not sounding truly convincing.

Both hear a rustling noise, like fabric being moved and they couldn't help but glance over at the entrance of their tent, seeing it slowly breeze open, threatening to expose her and Zuko's position. Scrambling from under him, the grabbed her tunic to throw over her head while Zuko grabbed his to use as a pillow. Flopping down on his pallet, he quickly clamped his eyes shut, trying to feign sleep. Just as he does, Seiran peeks in…seeing his sister playing with her hair. He looks at the prince, frowning before he asks, "Are you sure you're okay? You didn't sound too good."

"I'm fine…a little tired," is her short reply. She prayed silently to La that he didn't notice her rapid breathing that consumed her lungs from only moments ago. Fortunately, he seems to be content with what he sees, so he nods saying, "Get some rest…morning will be here before you know it."

She gifted him with a placid smile and curt nod, "I know…sorry for worrying you," she watches as he nods, his eyes once more glancing over at the 'sleeping' prince before he exits in silence, leaving Katara and Zuko alone in the awkwardness that surrounded them.

Glancing over at him, Katara cannot help but sigh in defeat, "He's right," she muttered, reality crashing down on her like a tidal wave, "we need to get some sleep."

Slowly she lowered herself back down to the ground, cupping her head in her arms, her back turned away from him. For a moment she can hear nothing, see nothing as darkness consumed them and then, only after a short while heard him shuffle around. As if to be stealthy, she felt an arm encase around her waist, pulling her slowly backwards towards something, his chest. She felt her back collide with it in a soft manner and felt his lips kiss into her hair tenderly, "I love you, Katara. I always have and I always will," he muttered softly, causing her eyes to widen.

'Always have?' she murmured to herself.

* * *

**So what did you think? Leave me a comment. Also, to those of you who have reviewed recently, your comments touched me greatly! I'm glad that you think I am a good writer and it also makes me happy when you say that I have grown/matured as a writer. Thats what I've been hoping for! Thanks guys. Next chapter will be out much quicker, promise!**


	103. Death's Calling Chapter 36

**Ok, sorry about the wait. I received a comment about me abandoning this story and let me assure you, I would never do that to you guys. You've all been awesome readers and reviewers! So, without further ado, here is the next chapter to "Death's Calling"**

**Also, you need to get two songs ready for this chapter, in order: Rain Dance by Adiemus and then the next is Crusaders by Harry Gregson-Williams (Kingdom of Heaven Track) and play them where you see the play song indicator. Ok, now enjoy!

* * *

**

A deafening silence blanketed the throne room. Zuko, Azula and Tyre were forced to their knees before the Earth King. The tension grew as the King's gaze grew stern, Zuko dared to glance over at his sister and cousin. They were wore and ragged, their breathing was intense, harsh and their bodies glistened with sweat. Their hair fell loosely around their faces as they kept their heads down in defiance, some still seemed to matt and cling to their sweat coated foreheads. He couldn't help but curse under his breath as he felt a rock gloved hand grasp his shoulder, pulling him to his feet. His hands were bound by the earth, his bending still untouchable for use and as he felt himself being pulled away from his loved ones, he could hear their struggles and grunting as they tried to fight against their captures.

"Don't," he pleaded, "please," he muttered, giving them a quick glance, enough to still them in their movement. They obeyed, just like that and he suddenly felt himself become consumed by fear. What happened at this moment would determine the outcome of the future...the thought of his life being held by the delicate threads fate was at the mercy of this King...this King who many knew very little of. He swallowed the hard lump that formed in his throat, his eyes gazing up to see the light sheen across the King's glasses as he lifted his gaze. With a sigh, Zuko stood and awaited. His fate was about to be decided.

"Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai and Prince to the Fire Nation," the Earth King's rat, Long Feng boomed his voice over the silence, "you have been charged with the crimes of Genocide against the Air Nomadic race. Jurisdiction violation of ally territories," his eyes gleamed over a papyrus scroll, "unlawful executions of prisoners of war. And finally, the charge of barbaric torture against prisoners of war," Zuko clenched his jaw as he saw a malicious twinkle in Long Feng's eyes as he read off the charges against him, he couldn't help but want to burn that smirk right off his face, "how do you plea?"

Taking a deep breath, Zuko glared up at Long Feng before shifting his gaze to the Earth King, "I plead guilty to all charges," he watched as Long Feng's smirk intensified, "but one."

The cool facade slipped from the Earth King's secretary for the slightest moment before he quickly composed himself, "Oh? And which one would that be, Prince," he sneered softly.

Zuko looked Long Feng dead in the eye, "I will not except a charge against my name that I never once partook in. From what I've been taught, the Nomadic Airbenders were executed long ago, almost at the beginning of the war. The only known airbender to have survived said attack, is the Avatar himself and I have not once sought him out or made an attempt on his life. Therefore I refuse to accept such a charge against my name."

Silence fell across the room like a blanket once more. Katara stood back by her brothers, her heart hammering away in her chest as she awaited the King's final judgement. The charges against Zuko were hanious, the only just penalty for someone who partook in such offenses were often put to death. Some would be fortunate enough to have a few days, weeks maybe and others, would be executed on the spot. She hoped that Zuko would be given a few days before execution, if it came to that, so she could somehow persuade him to join Aang.

Then as if struck by lightening, she suddenly wondered about the young Avatar and her friends and brother. Why hadn't she thought of them earlier? Panic began to set into her mind, she wondered where they were and if they were alright, she wondered if they knew anything about what happened to her and Yue and then, she wondered why he hadn't thought of the earlier once more. They were everything to her and now, after being in this new universe for weeks, months even, she hand't once thought of them! What kind of a friend was she? Feeling guilt consume her, she spared a glance over at Yue whose eyes seemed to glaze over with something she couldn't exactly tell. Her eyes were misty, foggy almost and the light from the room reflected off them brilliantly. The only thing she could think of wast that Yue was crying. But why?

"Prince Zuko," the Earth King's voice caught her attention, forcing her to snap her head forward, "I've heard about you, my generals have told me stories of your power and ferocity...and your determination," there was a slight pause, "I wonder, why if you are so strong willed and independent, do you so willing forfeit you life to me now?"

Katara could see Zuko's broad back tighten and loosen as he breathed deeply, "I am merely taking ownership of my actions. I never said I would give into you...willingly," and it was then that Katara knew Zuko had plotted something, hidden under his sleeve like a conniving snake.

"Very well," the Earth King continued, "Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai, Prince of the Fire Nation," his voice boomed loudly, "I hereby sentence you to death. As punishment you shall die a traitor's death, your body shall be put on display for the rest of our enemies as a reminder," slowly the Earth King stood, "the birds shall feed at your eyes, the maggots shall taste of your flesh while you still have breath in your body."

Katara felt her heart sink, it felt like it had been ripped open and all the life squeezed from it. She couldn't breath, she felt like she was falling, like her mind was in a haze and as she began to lose vision, she heard Azula and Tyre screaming as several guards surrounded Zuko, grabbing him firmly and hauling him off to his cell. She blinked furiously as she tried to keep herself composed, but tears threatened to run down her face.

"Next, Princess Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and Princess of the Fire Nation," Long Feng's voice seemed to echo softly in her ears as she watched the guards drag a struggling Zuko across the throne room. His head snapped back, his lips moving a hundred miles an hour and his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. He was screaming something and she couldn't help but look over at Azula and watch as she too was taken from her place before the Earth King. Her sentence was death as well and Katara felt like everything was falling apart. She had a plan, or at least she thought she did. But she never expected the King to sentence them to death. Surly he would see the error of that decision and keep them alive as prisoners of war. Barter them off to their father in exchange for the Fire Nation's surrender…something, but not death!

She was screaming on the inside as she watched them pull Tyre up to his feet and saw how he spat before the King, his words echoing loud in her ears, "I am as guilty as my cousins. If there fate be death, than so shall mine." and with that, Tyre was dragged away as well, leaving the room empty of enemies and only allies remained…or so it seemed.

Her sight began to waver slightly and she felt darkness consume her. A pair of arms wrapped around her, keeping her from falling to the ground. The last thing she remembered seeing were her brother's stone blue eyes gazing down at her with concern before darkness consumed her.

* * *

Earlier That Day:

They had ridden for hours, days even before they finally came upon the great walls of Ba Sing Se. The sheer magnitude, the colossal size forced everyone who had never see such wonder to gape in amazement. Stories had flooded the world in reference to the great city's walls and now, said stories were nothing but mere reality.

Zuko sighed heavily as they inched closer and closer to the wall. He knew what awaited him and his men beyond those stone slabs and he couldn't help but feel his heart quivering in fear. Not only for himself, but for his sister, his cousin and his men. Their fate was tied to his and if his fate was death, they would all have died along side him. Subconsciously his grip on Katara's waist tightened slightly, his fingers clawing into her sides causing her to hiss abruptly.

"Sorry," he mumbled, releasing his grip. She merely nodded before smacking the reins against their mount's neck, forcing it to gallop a bit faster.

The sun was slowly dying, slipping downward towards the western boarder of the earth. Each firebender watched as the sun sank, trying to soak every last drop of its radiating rays before the moon would rise and consume the light of day. They inhaled deeply as the sun vanished, giving off its last ember glow before leaving them at the mercy of the night.

* * *

Neara and her men headed out shortly after being informed of her newest task. She knew when the letter came that her father wouldn't be pleased with her absence, especially during the siege of the Northern Water Tribe, the only one that had been untouchable since the beginning of this war. But, who was he to deny the direct order of the Fire Lord?

So, after packing lightly, she gathered few troops who would be of use to her and set out across the plains of the Earth Kingdom, through the dunes of the shallow deserts and hacking away through the thick evergreen forests. It was only after several days of traveling did she and her comrades find the first sheer proof that the captured targets had passed through the area.

They had been working their way through the Be Sa forest when they stumbled upon open ground, sighs of struggle everywhere. For several minutes they scanned the area, their fingers nimbly tracing along the tracks as they tried to reenact the scene in their minds. After debating back and forth, they decided to head eastward, deeper into the heart of the Earth Kingdom. If anyone captured Fire Nation royalty, the first smart idea they would have would be to take them somewhere that had secure cells to hold such powerful benders. They would take them to an enemy camp or city and the closest enemy city or camp was only several hundred miles due east of the forest.

Pointing firmly down on the map, Neara's eyes narrowed as she glared down at a city surrounded by massive, towering walls, "Ba Sing Se," she whispered, that was where they had to conduct their search.**

* * *

Start Song Here: Rain Dance by Adiemus **

* * *

Winter wheat swayed back and forth, brushing against the legs of the riders as they passed through the massive crop fields. Farmers broke out before dawn, harvesting their crops before the sun rose too high. The group had traveled well throughout the night, much to Katara's dismay and were getting ever closer to the walls of Ba Sing Se. When they had first seen the massive ring that wrapped around the city, they looked massive. But even still as they neared, the walls seem to grow with something furious. Slowly she dug her heel into the ostrich horse's side, causing it to jolt from its hazy state and to continue onward, "We're almost there boy," she cooed as she patted the beast tenderly. Zuko, who began to lull asleep by the gentle rocking of the bird slowly lifted his head to the soft music that whispered on the wind, his eyes adjusting to the change from night to almost early dawn.

Small straw hats poked out from fields of green, moving and bobbing to their own beat as the song continued to play in his ears. He yawned softly as he snuggled closer to Katara instinctively, "Good morning," he breathed, his breath lapping across her bare neck. He felt her shudder as her hand came down onto his own that wrapped around her frame and tenderly patted it before taking hold of the reins once more. Glancing around he noted that they were getting closer to Ba Sing Se...to close for comfort but he had to stay cool, positive. All night he had mulled over several ideas that could possibly work in his favor, but every time he always tried to factor Katara into the mix and things never seemed to work quite like he planned. But, he needed to get his sister and cousin to safety, along with his men. He would not condemn them because of his love for this woman, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

As the continued through the fields, he couldn't help but watch the farmers. He couldn't help but notice how diligently they worked, noting the glistening of sweat that the morning light reflected off of and how pink their faces had already become. In unison he heard them singing, the words coming out in tunes of bliss and he couldn't help but listen diligently.

Katara seemed to know where his focus was and couldn't help but smile as she spoke, "They are thanking the spirits for a bountiful harvest," she whispered soft enough for only him to hear, "this song represents their strife and anguish during the planting season, but also their celebration for a wonderful harvest."

Zuko nodded softly as he continued to watch them work away. Farmers walked through the fields, along the dirt roads with baskets in hand or on their heads. Children ran between the group, playing a form of tag and some even stood in awe as they gazed up at the weary travelers as the continued by.

Katara couldn't help but smile. Seeing hard working people, simple people enjoying the smallest gifts life had to offer made her see that her cause was well worth the risk...all over again. With a deep sigh she pressed her heels into her mount's side, egging onward, not wanting to lag behind.

For a while the group traveled in silence, allowing the farmers songs to fill their ears as the sun began to rise. Every firebender present inhaled deeply as the sun began to peak over the eastern boarders of the earth, it's rays spewing forth onto the land like fire. Katara could feel Zuko's deep breathing, she feel how his grip on her body loosened as he embraced the sun's warmth and began to wonder what it felt like to lose ones bending. Granted, she had it happen to her only once and that was for merely a few hours, but nothing like what he was experiencing. Waterbenders drew their power from the moon, the element of water was always around them, everywhere. But for firebenders, it was a different story.

She remembered Zuko saying that firebenders were the only benders out of all the elements who had to produce their own element...from within. She was astounded before when he had showed her techniques that waterbenders used, let alone earthbenders used in various styles for bending fire. He was well rounded on all the elements. When she asked him why he knew so much, he simply told her, "Knowing about all the elements not only makes the Avatar stronger, but also every individual strong too."

Words from his uncle, who she later discovered was a member of the White Lotus...and then, it dawned on her...would Iroh still be the same jolly, fun, tea loving man he once was? Would he still be a grand master in the Order and if so, would he be willing to join the Avatar once more and defeat the Fire Lord?

'The Fire Lord,' she quickly mused, 'Ozai...' though she never harbored love for him in the way that was desired from him in the beginning, she felt the love for him like a daughter would a father. When Zuko had died, Ozai was there for her at a time that no one else really could be there for her. Her own father had a tribe...well city to run back down in the South Pole and Sokka had married Suki and was helping tackle issues on Kyoshi Island while trying to raise a family of his own. Toph would come and visit and they would get friendly sparring time in, but when it came to coping with Zuko's death...Toph just seemed to shut down. She knew that Toph and Zuko had been close, like Toph was the little sister he never had. Azula had been nice to him, sure, but to an extent. When they were kids, Azula would terrorize her brother and it was only until Katara had come along did Azula's attitude towards Zuko change immensely. And then there was Aang. He would stop by the Fire Nation every now and again, mainly on political issues, but he always managed to squeeze in time to see Katara. They would dine together, talk of the good old days and sometimes they would just bend together, like old times. Aang was her best friend, like a brother to her and she felt comfortable talking to him about everything that bothered her.

But it was truly Ozai who helped her through the rugged terrain of the first year after Zuko's passing. In the middle of the night she would wake screaming Zuko's name, her heart wrenching with such pain that her body would convulse, coating her skin with layers of sweat. There would be times that she would cry for so long and so hard in her sleep that she had actually wept tears of blood. The royal physicians had told her and Ozai that it wasn't something completely uncommon, something about her tear ducts not working properly or whatever. But she never cared. All she cared about was the vacancy in her bed at night, the heart ache that had her tossing and turning constantly. But, after several weeks of mindless torture, Ozai stepped in. He offered to do anything that would help calm her down, that would help her through the days. When she refused to allow him to help, he told her that her health was at stake. She wasn't eating properly, she wasn't getting ample sleep. She was always moody and agitated and it caused problems with her work. Ozai finally cornered her and told her that she needed to do something or by Agni he was going to lock her in her chamber for a week.

When she finally came around, she felt uncomfortable with what she asked of him, seeing how their relationship was strictly a father-daughter relationship. But, it seemed to be the only thing that helped her. At night, she would ask him to lie with her, at least until she fell asleep. She said just the warmth of another body comforted her and that if any of her friends were here, she would have asked this task of them and not him, only because she didn't want to cause problems between the two of them. When Ozai told her that he use to do the same thing with Azula after their mother had gone, Katara felt somewhat more secure about the idea. Growing up, she never really had a dad at her side. When she was just a child her and Sokka's father left to go off and fight the war, leaving their GranGran to raise them. She never truly had any father-daughter moments with him. And, to be honest, Ozai was like a father to her. So, after much thought, she agreed and found that just having another body close to her when she slept, that held the same warmth that Zuko had and was truly a part of Zuko, made her sleep all the better. And she would never stop thanking Ozai for that, even if she couldn't thank him to his face now.

"Katara!" she was quickly jolted from her thoughts when she heard her brother calling to her, "We'll be arriving at the check point soon. Be prepared to dismount and unchain your prisoner, we'll be meeting a security escort," she simply nodded before continuing to follow them up towards the city.

* * *

When they arrived, a single rider met them only a couple hundred yards away from the wall. The rider was cloaked, but seemed to know Seiran and Ensei well. They greeted one another, whispered their thoughts and were examining the prisoners. But something caught her attention. She noticed that when Seiran pointed her out to the rider, their gaze never wavered from her and Zuko. Then she watched as their head snapped from them, to Tyre and Yue, then to Azula and Jet…it was as if the rider knew the three…but that couldn't be possible right? Finally she caught up with them, the cloaked rider led the way into the city, the massive walls opening up slowly to allow them passage. The rider merely nodded at several guards, before dismounting and instructing the others to do the same.

"They'll want names of all your prisoners before they admit them entrance," the voice indicated that it was a male and Katara couldn't help but get a spine tingling chill as golden eyes pierced her own from underneath the cloak. This man…he was from the Fire Nation.

Dismounting, each prisoner gave their full name, rank and social status. They were then allowed to remount before heading out through the streets of the city. It appeared that they would be starting from the lower class ring and moving their way up to the palace. It would take a while and before leaving the guards offered cloaks to all the riders, saying that the prisoners eyes would be a dead give away and a riot would start, especially in the lower ring. Apparently many of the lower and middle class citizens were refugees after their homes were destroyed from all around the Earth Kingdom by the Fire Nation. They would not take kindly to the prisoners.

"You'd think this would arouse more suspicion," Katara muttered as she threw her hood over her head.

Zuko adjusted himself accordingly before taking a deep sigh, "They are only trying to protect their citizens…as well as us."

The calmness in his voice startled her, she wondered what was on his mind and why he didn't seem to lash out at her or have a snide comment to follow. After all they were much closer to the determination of his fate, much closer and she only hoped secretly that he had some form of plan. Throughout their entire journey, she and Zuko had gotten much closer…she even noticed Jet being slightly kinder to Azula than before. When they were riding through the night, Azula's hands began to loosen round his waist, and she began to slack her arms from his waist. Slowly she started to lean back on the ostrich horse and would have been dangling from the animal's rear if Jet hadn't quickly latched onto her arms, pulling them securely around his waist and keeping his grip firm. Though he scowled and muttered under his breath, there was something in his eyes that told her something else that his actions did not. Deep down she knew he cared for her safety, even if she was Fire Nation.

After passing through inspections as they entered the city, Zuko couldn't help but snarl as many of the Earth Kingdom guards gazed upon him in fear. Their hazel green eyes would widen the size of dumplings as the gazed up at his face, instantly recognizing him. He didn't even have to list his own name for Agni sakes!**

* * *

Play Song Here: Crusaders by Harry Gregson-Williams (Kingdom of Heaven)

* * *

**"Follow me," the cloaked rider spoke aloud, his voice carrying only to those who were meant to hear. With a curt nod, Seiran instructed him to move forward into the city.

As they made their way through the rings of Ba Sing Se, Zuko couldn't help but notice the vicarious weak points and easy accessible resources…but there was also something else he noticed. Several uniformed soldiers that were stationed around the city, their robes were distinctively different then the other military guards. And then, it hit him, 'Must be the Dai Li,' he mused as they passed by two who stood like stone statues. He watched as their eyes followed them, saw the glint of uneasiness and restraint, 'Defiantly Dai Li,' he couldn't help but stifle a groan as he watched several eyes upon them. Travelers, cloaked and mounted passing through the streets of Ba Sing Se is highly uncommon, especially in the upper rings, or at least from what he was gathering. All the while he couldn't help but realize that in a few moments they would be at the palace, him and his family members would be tried and his men would be imprisoned. If these Earth Kingdom peasants were smart, they would keep the royals alive, for bartering or negations…but something told him that they were anything but.

When they came upon the strange earthy compound surround by a barrage of guards, Zuko couldn't help but think that this was the palace. With a heavy sigh, he glanced over his shoulder to examine his cousin and sister, along with his men. His eyes scanned their faces, seeing a determined look cross their features as they made eye contact with their prince. They would fight to the bitter end, they wouldn't give up without one last stand and for that he was proud. He would need them, soon.

After coming to a halt, the prisoners were forced from their mounts, their hands chained in earth and each escorted by a guard who eyed them carefully. Zuko gave a single command with his eyes, 'Do not fight them,' and so, each Fire Nation soldier passed into the palace without a single struggle, they kept their calm and eyes forward. They would obey any orders, they would not disappoint their prince.

* * *

Neara and her men had traveled diligently through the night, they had been tracking several markings in the earth that looked like a herd of ostrich horses. After coming across the first stop, they noted that there were two sets of foot prints for every ostrich horse print and concluded that there were two riders per beast. But something told her that they were no ordinary riders. The casts from some prints indicated Fire Nation regalia combat boots, worn only by Fire Nation soldiers. The small emblem on the heel, the star with the crescent moon indicated elite soldiers. She couldn't help but applaud herself at the discovery. The other prints, those who didn't wear the signature boots of the Fire Nation military were obviously the captures of the Princes' and the Princess…and they were heading east, towards Ba Sing Se.

When they had finally made it to the wall, she applauded herself even more when she had forced her team into finding some disguises fit for refugees. She had learned that the city was one of the only strongholds left that took in refugees from the war. It meant a way in for her and her men and by the time they entered Ba Sing Se, she would already know where to go from there. If they were taking the Princes' and Princess hostage, there would be only one place they would take them. The Palace dungeons.

"Passports please," a guard stopped them at the entrance, Neara gave him a snarling glare, "no passports, no entrance to the city."

With a curt nod, she began to pull something from her cloak, slowly and diligently she took her time, making sure their eyes were on her. Suddenly there was a whirling whistling noise that zipped past her ear three times. Glancing up, she noted the three guards slumped against the wall, a single arrow protruding from each of their necks. Behind her, her men tucked their bows beneath their cloaks before joining up behind her to continue.

With a sardonic smirk, she and her men entered the city undetected.

* * *

They were drug from the palace courtyard, into the throne room itself. Thrown to the floor like dogs and were forced to listen to the babbling baboon called Long Feng talk about how the war has caused a great injustice to the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. As everyone in the room listened, Katara kept her eyes on Zuko, watching as his head remained bowed as he listened to Long Feng carry on and on...and on.

Finally, the King spoke, "It is time to pass judgment. Read the prisoners their charges."

* * *

Current Time:

Katara woke, her eyes fluttering open to see green and white hues of fabric swaying above her head. Slowly she pulled herself up, her fingers digging into a soft, pillow like cushion. Looking around she found herself stretched across a plush bed with pillows thrown around not only the bed, but also the room. In the center, was a small stone fire pit, pillows gathered round, on stretched decorated blankets and ample trays of food and beverage. Curiously she stretched her back, hearing the tingling cracking noise that traveled all the way up to the base of her neck.

Shuddering, she slipped off the bed, her bare feet meeting the cool stone floor. A breeze blew past her, causing her skin to ripple in small gooseflesh and she couldn't help but turn around to see a balcony, with green and white silk curtains dangling before the entrance. The room was beautiful and spacious...and so...green. With a sigh, she walked out onto the balcony, her eyes grazing over the magnificence that was Ba Sing Se and shortly wondered where her brother and Jet were...let alone where was Zuko, Azula and Tyre.

Surly she hadn't been out for that long, right? Surly it had only been a couple of hours...right? Backing away from the balcony with a soft sigh escaping her lips, she turned to head back in only to come face to face with Yue.

She gasped, cursing slightly under her breath as her heart thudded a million miles an hour, "Would you not do that!" she hissed, her hand floating over her heart.

Yue offered her a sympathetic smile before muttering an apology under her breath as she breezed past Katara, walking out onto the balcony. Katara, turned to face her friend, watching as she moved fluidly as water, light as air, but solid as earth. There was something in the air, something different about Yue...and she couldn't help but wonder what it was.

As she approached, Yue began to speak, "It will begin soon," she whispered as Katara came to her side.

"What will?" Katara inquired.

"Life is like Pai Sho, the tiles represent the threads of destiny," Yue turned to Katara, her eyes revealing a glossy coating, "the tiles have fallen into place, it is only a matter of time when the first tile has been played," she turned to face the moon, its brilliance reflecting in her eyes, "time is short, Katara. The game is soon to begin."

* * *

**So my friends, what do you think? Tell me what you think will happen and if you are remotely correct, you will get the chapter before everyone else!**


	104. Death's Calling Chapter 37

**Hey everyone! Holy crap its been a long fricken time! My good buddy Xia Cheyenne and I have been editing this, amongst other things like mad crazy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next chapter will be out soon. It will be epic, I swear! So please enjoy, let me know what you think and thank you all so much for the reviews and constant alerts and favs on this story, it means a lot that you all have come to enjoy this story! Alright, enough of my babbling, on with the story!

* * *

**

Canvassed by the darkness of the night, Neara and her men allowed the shadows to consume their every move. They waded through the trudge of the lower ring, scaled the markets and aqueducts of the middle ring and glided down the river passages of the upper ring. After several attempts to enter the palace city undetected, they found themselves hidden beneath an alcove, hiding from the rain.

"We can attempt to make an entrance here," one soldier suggested as he pointed to a sector of the upper ring wall that divided the upper ring from the palace city. Just above were several guards making their normal rounds along the wall crevasses.

Neara nodded, her eyes molding over with a dangerous glare, "What we need to do, is find a way to rid ourselves of these guards," she gestured towards the wall above, "we have no earthbenders to burrow us under the wall, so our only way is up."

"And going up would only allow us to end up in the hands of the Dai Li," another whispered, "we'd be no better off than the royals and elites."

Neara agreed, "We need to take them out," she declared, "I don't care how, but I want it done, now."

They nodded in agreement after giving one another secret messages with their eyes, understanding that the walls had ears, "Take to the rooftops," one suggested as he hinted to the bow beneath his cloak, "a single kill shot," and so, it would be done.

Walking along the upper ring wall, Dai Li agents surveyed the area for any signs of trouble. The night was quiet, still, like most nights. But there was something in the air, something that forced the atmosphere to change…perhaps it was because of their newly acquired prisoners or perhaps it was just a feeling.

Whatever it was, it seemed to keep them on edge slightly.

Their eyes would flicker back and forth…taking in any slight movement. They would crouch into a defending stance every time they heard a scuff or a cough or anytime a shadow crossed their sight...these trained agents wouldn't hesitate to attack.

From their positions on the rooftops, Neara and her men noticed the Dai Li's ragged and jerky movements; their attack awareness, but they weren't entirely alert. Their uneasiness was making them vulnerable to a sneak assault…they appeared unfocused as they tried to attack anything that moved. Neara smiled, "Like taking fire flakes from a baby," she whispered, giving the signal to her men. They pulled their bowstrings back, two arrows crossing each bow and with a steady breath, they took aim. Like spiderflies dropping dead, the Dai Li agents that had once scaled the wall were now collapsing rapidly.

"And then there were none," one archer whispered. They had their opening.

* * *

The cool, damp stone felt chilling against his skin. He hadn't been fed in a day, which to be perfectly honest, didn't bother him entirely. The cuffs that wrapped around his wrists were no longer made of earth, but instead made of metal and clamped on tight. The flesh that was exposed became slightly raw whenever he shifted in the night, the manacles hardly allowing any room to move. His brow was coated with sweat and the damp moisture from the air, his hair was soaked and after several attempts at shaking the moisture from his hair, it was finally stringy and manageable rather than sticking to his face.

Water, cold as ice, dripped from the ceiling, seeping into his clothes and reaching his flesh, causing a shiver to run down his spine every now and then. Mostly darkness consumed his sight; his cell was practically black, the only light being that which snuck in from the small hole of his cell door. He could hear sporadic grunts and coughs, he could hear rustling movement echo down the long corridor and the jingling of shackles making him wonder how the others were doing. With a hefty sigh, he tapped against the metal door, a specific knock that only he, his cousin and his sister knew. If they were within range, they would respond back...hopefully they were close.

After a moment, he heard nothing. He rapped his pale knuckle against the door once more, a little louder than before and after a few seconds, he heard two distinct replies. They were close. With a heavy sigh of relief he knocked against the door, this time a different knock. He wanted to see if his men were close. If so, then he could begin the movement of his plans and only hoped it would work. After the resonate sound echoed through the hall, his ears were barraged with several distinctive knocks that sounded alike, the repetition music to his ears. They too were very close, all in the same hall.

Good.

With a smirk he leaned back against the cool, stonewall, allowing the coolness to seep into his back. It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

Katara paced her room for hours, her mind reeling with thoughts and ideas. She was plagued by Yue's words...what did she mean that it would all begin soon? What would all begin soon? She momentarily wondered if there had been any news on the Northern Water Tribe. Few nights ago while cleaning the dishes, she had overheard her brother, Ensei and Jet conversing over matters that involved the Northern Water Tribe…something about a frontal attack. She practically panicked while she did the washing, the water surging into the air before falling down in a misty spray, soaking them completely. She gave them a sheepish grin, saying something about trying out a new waterbending form and sighed in relief when they believed her. After she had dried them all off, she continued to listen.

From what she had gathered, Aang and the others had arrived to help the Northern Water Tribe prepare for the attack and she felt a wave of relief wash over her. But after Yue's warning...she wondered if she should be fearful.

There was a knock at her door, "Katara?" it was Yue...of all people.

She quickly padded across her massive room, opening the doors for her friend, "Are you ready?" she inquired.

Katara blinked for a moment, "Ready for what?"

Entering the room, Yue fiddled lightly with her white silk gown, her fingers dancing across the soft fabric, "The Earth King is hosting a massive celebration in honor of the Freedom Fighters and Seiran for capturing the Princes and Princess of the Fire Nation."

Katara gaped as she shut the door, "Why hadn't I heard of this before now?" she followed Yue towards the small fire pit.

Yue shrugged, "Seiran said that after the judgment had been passed on Azula, Tyre and Zuko, Long Feng suggested a massive celebration in their victorious arrest," she knelt down by the fire pit, her dark slender fingers stroking the ashes.

"I see..." Katara's voice trailed off, her mind slowly ticking away at the new information.

Slowly Yue rose, her hand fisting with a handful of ash and slowly she began to let the grey dust leak from her hands, "Did you know that the Fire Nation harbors an animal with an extraordinary talent? They call it the Phoenix," Katara's eyes watched as the ashes slowly fell from Yue's hand, slipping back into the fire pit, "it is said that when the bird dies, its body is consumed by its internal flame," she turned to look at Katara, her eyes narrowed slightly...as if in delight, "and from it's ashes, the bird is once more, reborn."

Katara didn't understand why all of a sudden Yue had stepped in for Uncle Iroh when it came to giving weird proverbs, but she listened anyway, "This world will be consumed by its own internal flame," suddenly fire emitted from the fire pit, "and from its ashes, a new world shall be reborn," slowly she cupped her hands together, small water droplets formed in her hands, swirling with the ashes that marred her palm. Together they created a small sphere...the world. The ash represented the land, and the water represented the oceans. For some reason it all seemed so mystical and for the first time, Katara could see hope in her friend's eyes.

'If she believes everything will work out in the end, then I should too,' Katara confirmed to herself, watching the small orb float above Yue's hands.

* * *

Slowly their hands made work of the green robes. Unbuttoning the golden engraved buttons from their threaded holds, Neara and her men quickly began to undress the dead Dai Li. They removed their hats, pulled the earth gloves from their clammy fingers and removed the boots from their feet. Dressing themselves in a hurried fashion, they discarded their own clothes and the Dai Li agents by tossing them over the wall side. One archer took aim, while another lit the end of his arrow before it was launched downward, connecting with the clothes and igniting. Turning away from the wall, they adjusted their clothes to perfection, tipping their hats down slightly to cover the color of their eyes.

After a few moments of silence, they allowed their eyes to take in the palace's exterior, "The prison is underneath the palace," Neara began, "we'll need to find our way in and work our way through without getting detected. Killing those agents was merely the easy part of our mission, but this," they continued to stare at the palace, "this will test every ability we have. We cannot be detected, if so, we will have failed their majesties. Understood?"

In unison her men replied, "Yes ma'am.

"Good, let's move out," and with that, they jumped from the wall that wrapped around the palace, scaling down it with ease, melting into the shadows like ghosts.

* * *

Few Hours Later:

Finding the prison, wasn't as hard as they had initially thought, getting in, wasn't that much more difficult. The uniforms had passed them off as Dai Li agents, sure, but Neara had thought that the security of the palace, let alone the prison would be a bit more…secure. Some passing by agents would whisper amongst one another, conversing about some celebration-taking place at sundown the next day. Perhaps that was the reason for the relaxed security. They were elsewhere amongst the city, preparing security measures for the celebration. Slowly she slinked down the hall, fluidly as possible. She searched for the prison kitchen, her hand clenching tightly around the vile of red liquid, her heart pounding slightly. She couldn't believe what she was about to do…it was practically homicidal. With a slow and steady breath, she pushed her back against the steel door, the aroma from the food forcing bile to rise up her throat.

She padded across the room, her eyes scanning for dinner, and before her on a massive stove, she saw two massive pots, their contents she wasn't entirely sure, but she knew it would be the prisoners' food. Earlier she had accidentally entered this sector of the prison, just as the cooks had finished cleaning their mess from the previous meals. She had asked if this had been where the prisoners' food was made, or if this was where the agents came to collect their meals, explaining that she was still relatively new. They explained to her that this was strictly the prison kitchen and that the food here was atrocious, that if she were to eat, she would need to head back up to the main palace level and receive the food up there. What they were feeding the prisoners was merely lion turtle dung compared to the ravishing food received by the palace staff. After taking note, she was told to report back to the kitchen slightly before dinner to help tray them out to the prisoners around the prison. Quickly glancing around, she pulled the vile from her robe, the cork making a soft popping sound as she pulled it from its confinement and slowly dangled it over the exposed pot of food, her conversation with Prince Zuko suddenly flooding back to her.

* * *

Flashback:

Neara had walked a steady, slow pace down the hall, her eyes scanning from left to right, examining every prison cell door. She pondered on how she would find their majesties, let alone get them and entire battalion of elite soldiers out of here without it being too conspicuous. As she walked the halls in silence, she inched closer to the doors, her eyes peering in through the small peep holes that were provided. She noted how some of the prisoners had golden eyes, how clean and cut they were if you took away the prison grunge and knew instantly that these were the elites. She wondered how the Fire Nation's best ended up in this sort of situation, let alone their Crowned Prince, Crowned Princess and Prince, but she knew that she was not one to question, but to merely obey.

Slowly she reached out, her earth-gloved knuckle slowly tapping against the metal of the prison, a tiny call that only the royals knew. It was a stress signal, a way to see if they were all right and only they knew how to answer said call. For a moment she heard nothing and her heart began to clench tightly in her chest. She prayed that they were not too late. Suddenly, a faint reply or two caught her attention and had her bolting down the hall faster than greased lightning. She pressed herself against the metal doors from where she heard the call and found both Princess Azula and Prince Tyre. They recognized her as one of their own and simply pointed down the hall in the direction they knew Zuko to be in. With a curt bow of her head, Neara quickly made way to find Prince Zuko.

She found him, sitting cross-legged across the door, his head leaning against the wall of his cramped cell. Sweat gathered at his brow, his hair was stringy and wet and she could see the faint rising and falling of his chest, a massive sigh of relief escaped her lips…

He was still alive…

Looking around, from one end of the hall to the other, she slowly pulled a key from her sleeve, sticking it into the lock and giving it a simple turn. The clicking noise echoed throughout the hall, but no one came after her, or even seemed to notice. Glancing either side of the hallway, she entered, not truly paying much attention to the Prince, but once she had closed the door to his cell, she found herself pressed against the door with a warm hand clenching tightly round her throat and another ignited in flames.

"What do you want?" his voice was dark and cool, iced over with anger and hatred. If he was trying to break out, she wasn't the one he needed to be attacking. She could tell by the slightly gaunt look in his features and the way his body shook slightly that he hadn't eaten in at least a day or two and that could result into frailty and weakness. With a thrust of her arm, her hand shot out around his wrist, twisting it slightly before she found herself pressing him into the wall, a satisfied smirk on her lips. No one had ever dared touch the Prince this way, but if she was to help him, she needed to let him know that she wasn't the enemy.

He grunted slightly, his body relaxed and to her it seemed as if he was giving up, "My Prince, listen to me," she whispered, pressing her chest into his back, her lips grazing his ear, "I've come with orders from the Fire Lord," she continued, "to bring you back to the Fire Nation intact."

His head cocked slightly towards her, his breath lapped across her cheek, "My father?"

She nodded, releasing him, "Yes, Fire Lord Ozai,"

Slowly she began to remove the hat from her head, her dark brown, wiry locks trickled down around her shoulders, "I was with my father, Admiral Zhao," her fingers made quick work of the earth gloves, "we were making course for the Northern Water Tribe when I received the order to find you and their majesties, Prince Tyre and Princess Azula and return you home unharmed."

Zuko's palm ignited, he raised it up enough to see the golden glint of her irises, "Neara?" he asked softly, "Zhao's daughter."

She nodded, "Yes."

Slowly the flame in his hand dimmed as he backed away from her slightly, "What did you have in mind," he said as he slid down the wall of his cell, leaning back against it for comfort, "You can't just expect to walk us out of here."

Neara sighed, "I was thinking something a little more…subtle," from her robes she pulled out three small vials, resting between her fingers, "Extracts from the blood orchid, compiled with a chemical compound that masks life," she tossed one to him, "with the illusion of death."

Zuko held the vile between his forefinger and thumb, examining the liquid, "Illusion of death, huh?"

She nodded, "And this," she pulled out another vile, a slightly larger one that looked as if it held the same contents, but the liquid was more of a fiery red than an orangey hue, "is to diminish what remains in the elite benders systems of the herb that has blocked their chi."

Zuko glanced up at her, "How debriefed were you before you came on this little rescue op?" he wondered.

Neara shrugged her shoulders, "All I knew was that your majesties were taken while enroute to finding the location of the Freedom Fighters camp. Nothing more," she answered as she tucked the vials back into her robe, taking Zuko's from him.

"For knowing so little, you were well…prepared."

There was a glint in her eye as she spoke, "Better to be prepared than not at all," she bowed her head slightly, "Your majesty."

For a moment there was silence between the two, Zuko examining the girl as she slipped her earth gloves back over her pale hands before adjusting her hat atop her head. For Zhao's daughter, she was quite beautiful, obviously skilled and from the assessment of her tactics…deadly, "The guards make regular stops into your cells every two hours. If they found those vials on you, they will have found us out and I would be of no use to you or the others," she explains. He took a deep sigh, "The guards will be bringing us dinner in a few hours, slip the vials into our food before it is sent out, we can easily slip them back in, seeing how we do not dare eat this kimono rhino dung. As for the elites, empty that liquid into their food, we'll deal with breaking them out after we have succeeded in our own escape."

Neara nodded, "Yes your majesty," she turned to go, but was stopped when Zuko spoke to her.

"The contents of these vials," he glanced at her robes where they were secretively hidden, "Death is merely the illusion, it is not the end result?"

She shook her head, "No your majesty," her hand pressed against the door, "for I've used it once, myself," and with that, she slipped through the door, locking it securely behind her. She needed to find Azula and Tyre and perhaps the elites' commanding officer, Nikko. She needed to inform them of the 'plan' so that they could make the escape just as easily as Prince Zuko.

End of flashback

* * *

Shaking her head, she took a deep breath and slowly poured the liquid into the food. With any luck, it would at least allow the elite benders to be free of their blocked chi and prepared for whatever fight lay ahead.

* * *

Thin blades of grass swayed together in the soft, delicate breeze…rolling together like the waves of the ocean, their skins rubbing against one another making a soft rustling sound. It was so green, greener than any grass she had ever seen and it felt like feathers beneath her bare feet. Padding across the massive stretch of the gardens, Katara stumbled onto a fountain that seemed to be hidden from the rest of the world. Encased by massive weeping willows and wild flowers, the fountain seemed almost…deserted. Vines grew around its base, creeping up to its edge, giving it that vintage look. Cracks seeped from the inside, burrowing their way through until they reached the outer layer. Water spouted from the top, cascading down in three circular dishes before pooling into the base.

Sighing, Katara slowly eased herself into the fountain, hissing at the coolness of the water. Though the fountain was forgotten, lost to time, the water that continued to surge it to life was fresh, clean and welcoming. Sitting on the fountain's edge, she simply sloshed her feet back and forth in the water, watching how their image was wiggly and watery. She saw tiny koi fish swimming around her toes, brushing up against her and she giggled softly…

It was as if someone were tickling her.

For a few moments she sat there in the serenity the secluded fountain offered, relishing in the moonlight as it poured down onto her body in vicarious drops as clouds wove their way through the darkened skies. Her mind was in a daze, she wondered if she should go see Zuko before the ball, before the execution, only to vilify her thoughts on him and his escape. She knew Zuko, she knew he would never give in without a fight and wondered what he was planning. To get out of that prison alive he had to have something brilliant up his sleeve. But the more she thought about it, the more she wondered…what if Zuko couldn't get himself out of this? What if he was truly going to die at the execution? If so, then what in Tui's name was she even doing here?

There were too many problems on her plate, too many issues she needed to handle. Like find the person that killed Zuko long ago, find a way to talk to Zuko to see if he had planned an escape, try to protect Yue from an untimely death and somehow reconnect with her friends and family and put an end to this war! She was frustrated beyond belief; she couldn't understand why anyone would take his or her hatred for Zuko so far! Whenever she found the one responsible, she planned on water whipping them into the next century.

As she fumed to herself, she did little to notice the young man who stood behind her, the brim of his straw hat grazing over his eyes. With a steady hand, he reached out, his hand gripping her shoulder softly, but still enough to startle Katara.

Jolting from where she sat, she turned on her intruder, half of her hoping it was Zuko and the other half knowing that that was ridiculous, "Long Shot?" her voice was filled with relief and slightly high pitched as she dropped her hands from their defensive stance, "What are you doing here?"

He gave her a genuine smile as he came to sat down on the fountain's edge, "I could ask you the same thing," his voice was low and quite, a rarity in it of itself to actually hear him speak. His hand patted the stone next to him, inviting Katara to sit down and so she did.

For a moment or two they were silent, neither speaking, just simply listening to the harmonic hymns of nature as it surrounded them. Katara could hear his steady breathing, the rhythmic tempo of his pulse as his blood surged through his veins. She could feel it, his heartbeat in the air, it was a full moon and she was becoming aware of the blood around her. Slowly she shook her head, her eyes fluttering slightly as she cleared her throat. The gentle waterbender didn't know what to say, what to do…she didn't know Long Shot as well as the others and was at a loss as to why he would seek out her company. As she parted her lips to bid him goodnight, he spoke to her, softly as the winter wind.

"Thank you," it was all he said, forcing Katara's brow to knit in confusion, "thank you for saving my life before," he finished, his eyes slowly traveling up to meet hers.

Offering him a small smile, she nodded, "You're welcome."

With a heavy sigh, Long Shot stood, extending his hand out to Katara, "You should get some rest," his hand wrapped loosely around her own as she slipped her delicate fingers across his palm, "The celebrations begin tomorrow at dusk."

"Celebrations?" she asked softly as she allowed him to pull her to her feet.

Long Shot nodded as he began to escort her back into the palace walls, "Jet conveyed to us that the prisoners would be executed at dusk on the morrow and that the Earth King is hosting a city wide celebration for their capture."

Katara's gaze shifted to the floor as they entered into the hall, "I see," she whispered softly. She had to see Zuko, soon.

Bowing as they stood outside her room, Long Shot bid her goodnight, "Goodnight, Princess."

For a moment Katara felt her heart twist in agony and fear, she hadn't been called Princess since this shift of reality, Yue had told her to keep that known fact a secret. But, in that reality all knew who she was, even Long Shot and so with a curt nod, she wished him sweet dreams before entering her rooms...her decision clear…

* * *

Sokka sat idly in the blacksmith's shop, sharpening the blade of his sword. His eyes were trained on the meteorite blade as he pressed it further against the grinder, watching small pieces of metal shards shed away. The air was thin and cool; his breath practically froze before his face. His heart wrenched with pain as his mind racked over memories of old. This place brought back so many emotions, so many memories that he couldn't bear to be here. But, he needed to prepare for battle and this was the only blacksmith shop that he could get into that was away from Arnook and his cold stare. He knew that Arnook was hurting with the news of his daughter's absence, he knew that he was angry with him for not being able to save her in time. But the fact was, Sokka beat himself up every day that Katara and Yue were never present. He not only lost his wife, but also his sister. The pain wrapped his heart, the anguish killing him inside. The only thing keeping him sane was the invasion plan, the only way to getting to the Fire Nation and saving them…

And his sanity…

With a soft sigh, Sokka pulled the metal blade away from the grinder, his eyes examining the metal. His calloused fingers tenderly ran along the blade, testing its sharpness. Without hissing in pain, blood began to trickle down in a steady stream from his fingertips and onto the snowy ground below. The wind rustled through the open windows, shuffling the misty snow across the ground. Curling his fingers around the hilt of the sword, he slowly slid the blade into its holster before exiting the old shop. The rickety old wooden door swung loosely in the wind behind him.

* * *

The door to his cell creaked open, light poured in from the dimly lit hallway, the intruder's shadow casting across his face. Slowly the person entered, their body canvassed by the fabric of their loosely hung cloak…closing the door softly behind them before locking it from the inside out. For a moment, the Crowned Prince didn't know what to expect and had a battle stance ready, but a familiar fragrance floated to his nostrils and a smirk appeared on his lips. He relaxed before he slightly turned his head to face his newly appointed guest, "Hello, Katara."

Tan, slender fingers reached up to the hood of the cloak, pulling it back to reveal her beautiful face. Her hands pulled at the ties that held the cloak around her form, letting it pool around her feet like water, "Hello, Zuko."

"What are you doing here, Katara?" Zuko asked softly, rising up to stand before her face to face.

Katara's eyes narrowed slightly as she watched him rise, her eyes examined him closely before she began to approach him, making sure that no undue harm had come to him while he was down here. "We need to talk," she stated, closing the distance between them until there were only a few mere inches between them.

Zuko crossed his arms; taking in a deep breath, "So, talk."

"What are you planning?" she asked boldly, determined not to let his surly attitude scare her off.

For a moment, Zuko was taken aback by her boldness, but soon recovered as he leaned back against the wall…trying to open the distance between them slightly once again.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He didn't want Katara discovering his plans, at least not until he had finalized them…but even then, he didn't know if he wanted her to even know then. He had seen the way her and her brother interacted, the way they loved and cared for one another. Zuko couldn't risk having her brother fear betrayal from her. The less she knew, the better.

"Who says I'm planning anything?" he responded, trying to act coy.

From where he stood, he could see her fists clench together, her jaw clenching stubbornly as she averted her gaze with a jerk of her head. The handsome young man knew that she was fighting with herself again…she knew he was up to something and it would continue to eat at her until she knew what it was.

_Oh well…_

"Will you just stop," she snapped, "Just tell me what you're going to do, Zuko," she turned to him, her eyes narrowed in a deadly glare, "I need to know what you're planning."

Pushing himself away from the wall, he approached her slowly, "I'm planning nothing, Katara," reaching out, his hand grazed the side of her shoulder as he began to circle her like a hungry turkey vulture, "But, even if I was, what makes you think I would divulge said ideas to you." By now he had fully circled her, crossing his arms over his chest.

She sighed, _He was right, why would he want to tell her anything, after everything that has happened?_

"Look, I just need to know. I can't," she paused, her mind flashing back to when she held his limp corpse in her arms, the way his ashes sifted through her palms…it was unbearable, "I can't imagine the thought of you…dying," her eyes lifted up to make contact with his, the glossy sheen that shimmered over her oceanic pools made Zuko's heart wrench. _Was she crying?_

This woman was the most confusing person he had ever met! One minute she loves him, the next she betrays him only to say she did it because she loves him and now…now she loves him and wants to know if he'll be able to escape certain fates that were forced upon him…because of her!

Hissing, he pulled himself away from her, his anger swelling up deep within him, "Now that you know that I have nothing to say, perhaps you should leave."

Katara's jaw clenched together tightly once more. She knew he wouldn't tell her anything, but she had to see him once more…at least before everything that was about to take place. She had to come up with some form of an excuse to come down here. Obviously he cared for her, but it didn't seem like he cared enough for her like she did him, not like he did in that far away time that she wanted to get back desperately. She had blatantly told him of her feelings, gave in to how she felt and yet again, he flipped personalities on her as easily as flipping a coin and turned back into this moody, brooding, self centered Prince. If he didn't want to tell her what he was planning, fine. But to continuously push her away, like he's doing now, had to stop. If he didn't love her, he should just tell her that way she could be done with this entire mess and merely focus on all that truly mattered…

Winning this war…again.

But, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Every fiber in her being clinging to the fact that he did tell her he loved her, that it did mean something. True winning this war means everything…but so does keeping Zuko alive and with her…this was the main reason why she was here, wasn't it?

His death was not supposed to take place…and she couldn't live another life without him.

Instead of telling him whether to make a decision on his feelings, she turned on her heel, bending over to pick her cloak up and whispered, "Fine, I'll go," Her fingers grazed the fabric as she tightened them around it, pulling it and herself up. It was killing her to walk out like this, wishing with every bit of her being that he would say something, anything…but he remained stoically silent. The distraught waterbender slung the cloak around her shoulders, fastening the ties before preparing to pull the hood up. But as she began to do so, Katara felt the room getting warmer slightly, or perhaps it was just her body heating up from being so angry. Too pissed off to care, she pulled her hood over her head and reached for the door handle, made the water she used to freeze the lock from the inside the mechanism slowly leak out. Her hand grasped the handle just as she felt his hand on her shoulder…

In that instant she knew…

Forcefully Zuko pulled her back to face him, his body slamming hers against the metal door. Before she had the chance to protest she felt his searing lips crashing against hers, feeling the cool wetness of his tongue entering her mouth. Her eyes lulled to the back of her head as she felt his hands roam her body, pulling her closer to his own. Slowly her arms crossed behind his neck, her hands tangling themselves in his hair as she too pulled him down to her, deepening their kiss.

Katara sighed; they always seemed to communicate better when words were not spoken. She ground her lower body against him…heard his desperate groan as she was pressed even harder into the door. The kiss was brutal…designed to convey how frustrated he was at feeling something for the one person that had completely betrayed him and his family.

She understood that, but right now the savage dueling of their tongues held her attention.

Zuko could hardly believe that he was doing this…'_how in the hell can I love her?'_ he constantly asked himself as he felt his body respond once again to the beautiful waterbender. Nothing would have pleased him more at this moment than to hear her moan how she loved him once more…and he kissed her harder to force it from her. Her lips were intoxicating…her body addicting as he ventured his hand to caress her breast.

Katara nearly swooned…

This was not the place to continue this, and this was not the time to force anything from either one. She had already bore her soul to him but he had yet to consider his. This constant change in him bothered her enough to give her the strength to pull away. Katara looked deep into his eyes, seeing the flaring desire burning in them. '_Spirits, do I want to give in to it…'_ She thought to herself, but she backed away instead. A deep sadness filled her as tears threatened to make their appearance, but she turned away quickly…grabbing her discarded wrap before running out the cell as if flames were about to devour her. The waterbender leaned back against the metal door to catch her breath before hurrying her way back to her room…her mind in turmoil.

Zuko gaped at her when she left…trying to keep his body in check. '_Damn that girl, damn her!'_ He still had yet to understand her powerful draw…to understand why even though everything pointed to her being his enemy, deep down he could not think of her in that way. The frustrated prince punched the wall, breathing raggedly.

_'I won't say it…I won't think it…' he hissed to himself._

_'Oh, yes you will…' but that tiny voice in the back of his mind argued with him, 'You love her…you always will.'_

"Dammit!" he cried out as he sunk to the floor, placing his head on his raised knees.

* * *

Shortly After:

"Food's here…"

At the bottom half of the cell door, a small panel was wrenched open with a single tray flying in, skidding across the metal floor with a loud thud. The food that covered the tray reeked and looked like something that came out of the rear end of a komodo rhino! Zuko's nose curled up at the sight, but he took the tray anyway, pulling it further into his cell. For a few moments his hands rummaged through the grub until he found the small vile, filled with the orangish liquid.

For an instant he thought of Katara, the way her hair smelled of lilacs and lilies, the way her flesh tasted like honey dew…the way their bodies seemed to fit together so perfectly. Her smile that brightened his world ten times that of the sun, the way he seemed to drown in her accusatory eyes that held raging emotions like tidal waves and the way she seemed to know him more than he knew himself. He had fought against all of this, but at this moment…he allowed himself to feel it all, to make the full realization that he did love her even if he didn't tell her but only once. Staring at the vial, he hoped this worked…he wanted to see her again, he wanted to be home again and he wanted ravage Katara in the fields of fire lilies that surrounded the bluffs. He wanted so much and it all truly relied on so little, starting with this tiny bottle in his hand. Taking a deep breath, he clamped his eyes shut, downing the liquid as quickly as possible. It wasn't the best tasting drink he's had in his life, but if it got him out of this cell any quicker, then he would down a hundred more. He smirked when he heard Azula and Tyre's coughing come from down the hall.

'_Good_,' he smirked, leaning his head back against the wall, '_they received their doses as well_,'

Suddenly his vision began to blur, his body began to tingle…it felt like a thousand needles were pricking at his skin with his mind feeling hazy and loose. His grip on the vile relaxed, causing the glass to drop back down into the disgusting slosh. His pupils dilated for several moments and he began to cough ridiculously before finally his lungs seized up, air no longer circulating through his body. Slowly he slumped against the wall, his eyes trained on the metal door across from him...his heart stopped beating.

* * *

Hours Later:

Along the dark corridors, screams echoed throughout the night. Fire spewed from cell doors as benders regained control of their bending once more. Neara eyed each cell, grunting as she counted every elite bender that were being held captive. As she slipped past Prince Tyre's cell, she couldn't help but wonder. Glancing quickly, she saw his body slumped down, his face pressing into the cool stone floor of his cell. His face was facing the inner sanctums of his chamber and from where she stood, she couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. With a deep breath, she glanced around to see if she was alone and she was. With a simple turn of the key, she slipped into his cell, undetected and discrete. Tiptoeing across the way, she knelt down, removing the glove from her hand only to place her fingers beneath Prince Tyre's nose to see if he was breathing. Nothing.

Pulling back she allowed her hand to reach out, pressing against his back, where the ribcage met his spine and could feel nothing, no inhaling and exhaling…and she wondered softly if his blood still pulsed through his body. Her hand made quick work at finding his wrist and tried to see if she could find a pulse…nothing. With a deep breath she grabbed hold of his torso, pulling and twisting until she finally had him face up and was startled slightly at the way his eyes were upon her, widened with fear but still as death. Hissing she quickly ran her hand over his eyes, closing the lids to keep her from going insane and she began to place small weapons on his person for when he woke up. If his body wasn't able to ingest the herbs to unlock his chi, he would need some form of protection.

When she had finished, she glanced up at his face; her eyes went soft for a moment as she realized how handsome he looked. Hair matted to his forehead, his face was relaxed and serene and she wondered softly what he would look like…alive. She wondered how intense was his golden gaze, how smooth was his voice when he spoke; she wondered how his muscles would ripple at his movements beneath his tightly wrapped flesh. Her hand, with a mind of its own reached out, brushing away the matted hair and suddenly, she felt like she had been slapped in the face. What was she doing? He was a prince for Agni's sake! She was simply the daughter of an Admiral…shaking her head she pulled away, slipping her glove back onto her hand. With one last glance, she made her exit only to go and check up on the Princess and Prince Zuko. Then she would sound the alarm.

"Load him onto the cart with the others," Long Feng sneered, his feline eyes narrowing slightly as he peered into the cell, "slaying themselves…disgusting."

Roughly, two sets of earth gloves groped onto the Crowned Prince's body, lifting his dead corpse up from the ground. Grunting, they moved him from the position from which they found him, onto a massive cart that held two other bodies. Sometime during the night, Prince Zuko, Prince Tyre and Princess Azula had slain themselves to prevent themselves from suffering through a public execution. Long Feng thought it was pathetic, but normal of Fire Nation citizens. They would rather kill themselves than allow anyone lesser then them kill them…it was quite ridiculous to say the least. And since the firebenders didn't have their bending abilities, he pondered shortly on how they had come to die anyways. They had been fed regularly; they were checked on ever so often…hardly ever neglected…perhaps he should have someone look further into this matter.

"Take them to the morgue," he ordered them brisk fully, "I want the mortician to examine the bodies and determine the cause of death."

With that, the Dai Li soldiers nodded, their hands gripping either side of the cart, "Yes, sir," they responded as they began to push the cart down the hall. For an instant, Long Feng watched as they carried off down the hall, a pale hand fell off the cart, dangling at it's side, lifeless. It made a chill run down his spine at the thought of how barbaric the Fire Nation could be and he proceeded down the hall. He had to tell the King of the recent activity and see how he wished to proceed.

* * *

From her position hidden in the rafters, Neara watched down on the earthbenders as they began to pile the royals' bodies onto the cart. She watched as they carelessly tossed them atop the earth slab, hearing the thudding and cracking that followed and found herself squinting her eyes in spiteful disgust. Carefully, as Long Feng made his way down the hall, she lowered herself down, watching the cart disappear into the darkness of the of the corridors.

"You heard him boys," mimicking her moves, her soldiers fell to the ground, landing gracefully on their feet, their hands grazing the earth as they propelled themselves upward, "off to the morgue we go," with a devilish smirk, she bolted after the Dai Li soldiers, remaining hidden in the shadows to ward off any suspicion.

* * *

Waters crashed against their ships as they stormed through the icy waters of the Northern hemisphere. The atmosphere was chilled with the moonlight painted across the decks of every ship…the stars reflected peacefully across the ocean's vast face. Breaths froze the moment they fled the firebenders bodies, their inner flames ignited tenfold to merely keep themselves warm. Their armor was too thin for this kind of climate, which would be to their disadvantage. When the icy walls that barricaded the Northern Water Tribe from danger came into view, Zhao commanded the fleet to come to a halt…to sit idly at bay for a few hours.

His soldiers needed rest; they needed to prepare for the battle ahead…seeing how they were at a grave disadvantage. The moon was full, as it would be for the next few nights and during the full moon, waterbenders were always at their most deadly, being at the peak of their bending abilities. It was as if their strength had magnified tenfold. Zhao stood on deck, his armor placed upon his body with a red cloak wrapped around his shoulders. He stood there, his eyes narrowing, calculating as he stared at the warrior lined wall up ahead. How easy would it be to simply blast holes into that ice cube, how easy would it be to storm the city and take it in a day...how easy it would all be if it weren't a full moon. When he was a lad, he had researched the Water Tribes while in the library of Wong Shi Tong, the Knowledge Spirit. He had come across a startling discovery, the earthly form of the moon and ocean spirits. While he learned of this, he also learned about the significance of the full moon to the waterbenders. He'd seen what had become of several Fire Nation naval ships that had passed through these waters when during a full moon cycle and the results were not in their favor. He simply had to wait out the full moon, or at least get to the Oasis before the battle truly started and take care of that minor problem before anything drastic happened.

With a turn of his heel, he began to head into the depths of the ship, his lips grazing the ear of his lieutenant, "Attack at daybreak," he whispered before disappearing into the shadows.

Bugles began to sound, drums began to bombard his ears and he knew that they enemy had finally arrived. Citizens ran about, the women gathering their children and the men grabbing their armor and weapons. The palace steps were flooded with the innocent, trying to reach the safety it provided. Sokka ran across the city, his first instinct was to head towards the gates where the enemy would make their first attack. As he weaved rapidly through the chaotic and panicking crowd, he finally found Aang and Suki standing atop the wall, their eyes trained on the sea of Fire Nation vessels floating before them.

Aang's grip on his staff tightened, his already pale knuckles were practically screaming ghost white as his fingers tightened, "They're here," he spoke softly, his eyes never leaving the ships.

Sokka merely nodded dumbfounded as he approached, he felt as if his jaw were to unhinge from his face, "There's gotta be hundreds of them out there," he whispered.

"Thousands," Suki murmured.

Aang sucked in a deep breath before his grey eyes turned to Sokka, "There is no way we'll be able to take down an entire fleet," his staff pointed towards the ships, "at least not one of this magnitude."

Sokka glanced backs out at the waters, knowing that what words were spoken were nothing but the truth. Granted, Aang being the Avatar gave them an advantage, being in a climate and location fit for waterbenders gave them an advantage, but their numbers alone proved to be the disadvantage. Especially compared to the hundreds of fleet vessels that littered across the ocean's face, from the east to the west and to the south. A black mass…that was merely the only description he could muster.

"We have to try," he whispered softly.

* * *

His meeting with the King had been disappointing to say the least. When the news of the Fire Nation Royals deaths purged the King's ears, Long Feng couldn't help but cringe at the penetrating glare he received. It was as if the King himself blamed Long Feng for their untimely deaths and yet; he had nothing to do with any of it! He knew something had happened since they had been placed in their cells, but what exactly happened wouldn't be discovered until after their bodies had been examined.

With a heavy sigh, he began to massage his temples as he neared his rooms. Two Dai Li guards stood at his doors, their faces like stone, and their bodies rigid and firm as they stared blankly ahead, noting their leader with a simple flicker of their eyes. With a brisk movement, they moved their way to the door, pushing the two large halves forward, revealing his dimly lit room before him. A green glow emitted from the protruding darkness, the flames reflecting off the green décor of his room.

Sluggishly he entered, giving a curt nod for them to shut the doors made of earth behind him. As commanded, the doors sealed tightly behind him, leaving the cultural leader amidst the darkness, alone.

Or so he thought…

Suddenly a flame erupted behind him, forcing him to spin on his heel in slight panic. Behind him stood several Dai Li agents, their heads bowed, their hands folded behind their backs, all lined up together, silence blanketing them.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his eyes scanning over every bowed head that faced him, "What's happening?" Long Feng's questions were answered with silence, a silence that rooted a seed of fear in his heart. He could feel the tightening that wrapped round it as it began to beat a second faster than normal. With cautious steps he slowly backed away from the Dai Li that remained silent statues in his chambers, his mind ticking as he tried to form a plan.

But suddenly a voice called out to him, hidden in the shadows behind the agents and he could feel his blood churning, "It is sometimes necessary to play the fool to deceive cunning men," the voice was dipped with distain, coated with an icy snip at each word.

Squinting his eyes in the dark, Long Feng tried to make out exactly who it was that spoke to him, but by the gleaming ember eyes starring right into his own, he knew who it was far before they stepped into the light. Watching as their feet entered the light, watching as the light trickled up their form until it reached their face, Long Feng found himself holding his breath. Prince Zuko. But before he could breath, let alone utter a sound, emerging from the shadows were three more individuals, all whom he recognized as the Prince Tyre, Princess Azula and the Commander of the Elite Benders, Commander Nikko. He wanted to command his agents to attack, to defend him, and protect him. But by the way they stood still as the four firebenders brushed past them, he highly doubted they would defend him, least of all fight back.

But his thoughts were quickly dissolved as he watched them slowly raise their heads, their eyes meeting his shocked gaze. Ember eyes bore into him from beneath the brims of their hats, their skin pale as the snow and glare as fierce and merciless as the day was long…they were firebenders in Dai Li uniform…how?

"But you and I know that you are far from cunning," he watched as a tight smirk lapped across Prince Zuko's lips, his eyes narrowing something fierce as he spoke, "don't we, Long Feng?"

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? What do you think Zuko is planning and what do you think the outcome will be? Also, the next chapter is most likely to be massive, it has two battle scenes in it and some Zutaraness...that I've been keeping from you all, so, hopefully you'll enjoy that chapter. Now, please review, let me know what you think and be honest!**


	105. Death's Calling Chapter 38

**Sorry for the delay! It's been a hectic month with school, weddings and life that I haven't been able to post this as quickly as I wanted. My beta and I have looked over this...fixed my grammatical errors and are presenting it to you now. Now the next chapter will hold a mature scene between Zuko and Katara, as well as the battle scenes for the Northern Water Tribe and Ba Sing Se.**

**Also, I just wanted to comment, I've seen the reviews for this story die down greatly and I feel like the story is loosing readers. If you're still reading this sucker, please leave a comment. I'm not one to stop a story because of lack of reviews, but, it is depressing to see reviews die down like they have. So please, read and review and do not forget to enjoy!**

**Also, there is a song in here! It is called ****'Training' by Ilan Eshkeri the play indicator is in there! Now, enjoy!**

* * *

Emerald eyes glared into his molten golden pools with such an intense loathing that it made a chill run down Zuko's spine…but he would not dare show this man, this peasant, any weakness.

Nor was he in the mood to be tested.

He sat there, leaning against the grand oak desk that rested before the fireplace…his arms crossed over his chest in a relaxed manner with his eyes narrowed slightly as he continued to gaze down at the defenseless man. On either side of him in an at ease position, Neara and one of her men stood, their gazes cast forward, their bodies unmovable…like stone. Small metal cufflinks were fastened around Long Feng's hands, keeping him from doing anything…stupid. For the first few moments of being tied down, he struggled, tried to free himself from their hold, but quickly learned that it would be to no avail.

Zuko sighed heavily, causing Long Feng's eyes to blink suddenly at the intrusion of their silent glaring match. Silence had always bothered Zuko, it unnerved him greatly and to be perfectly honest, he had much better things to do than to have a staring contest with this man. Gracefully, he pushed himself off the desk and began to stalk towards Long Feng…his eyes narrowing slightly as he calculated his moves, contemplated what words he would speak and what tone he would use. If he wanted to use Long Feng, he needed to find a way to woo him into his ranks…intellect seemed to be the only choice.

So, cocking his head slightly to the right, Zuko reached out, his fingers cuffing round the gag that had been strapped over Long Feng's mouth, and with a gentle, yet forceful pull, he jerked it from his mouth. For a moment, Long Feng tried to moisten his mouth while opening and shutting it like a yawning lion turtle before glaring up at Zuko once more.

"What do you want?" he demanded, obviously feeling rather bold to demand an explanation from Zuko…seeing how the situation was far from in his favor.

Zuko crossed his arms, his glare as evenly cold as Long Feng's, "Your help," Zuko admitted, which awarded him a confused furrow in Long Feng's brow, "I need your help, because the Fire Nation is tired," he began to slowly make his way around Long Feng, "the Fire Nation is tired of this meaningless war, tired of all the senseless killings and wishes to make a pact with the Earth Kingdom…" he paused watching as Long Feng stubbornly locked his gaze forward, watching his jaw lock in the process, "we want, peace."

A snort escaped the captive man's lips, forcing a snarl to harness Zuko's lips, "You know nothing of peace," Long Feng spat, "all you know is death and violence! Your people know nothing but war and hatred! What you want is the ultimate surrender!"

His eyes widened at his declaration, before shifting back to Zuko to see how he would recover, "You are very bold or very stupid speaking to me in such a way," Zuko warned, his hand gripping Long Feng's shoulder tightly. He could feel his captor's muscles bend to his will, feeling the man cringe beneath his touch. With a smirk, Zuko continued, "It is true," he sighed, "all we know is senseless violence and killing, war is in our blood," he continued his way around Long Feng until he was finally standing before him once more, "but I'd like to change all that," he lowered himself to where he was kneeling before him, practically eye level with the cultural advisor.

Tilting his head away, but keeping his gaze locked on Zuko, Long Feng whispered out, "What is it you want, Prince Zuko?"

With a triumphant smirk, Zuko rose, he had the advisor where he wanted him without even trying, "I want to make a deal. It's time we took control over Ba Sing Se," Azula stepped forward, taking her place next to Zuko, her golden eyes narrowed into fine slits as she spoke up next, "and you have something we need," she gestured, watching as Long Feng's brow furrowed with confusion once more, "the Earth King's trust."

"Oh? And why should I help you?" Long Feng demanded, watching as the two siblings glanced at one another before settling on him.

Azula moved first, "Why wouldn't you? You're already forming a coup, even as we speak," she snarled, "so I don't see the reason for you to object."

"But that doesn't answer my question," he barked.

Suddenly, Azula struck out, her hand gripping tightly at the collar of his robes, "Because we can get you what you want…" she responded dangerously as the Earth tribe traitor grunted out a, 'what,' as he struggled against her hold, "…the claim to the throne."

Zuko approached, his hand gently squeezing Azula's shoulder, causing her to release Long Feng of her terribly strong grip, "I'm listening," he grunted, straightening up in his chair as he prepared himself for their explanation.

After several minutes of listening, Zuko and Azula finally convinced Long Feng to comply with their simple demands. He began to speak of how the word had reached the King's ears of the calculated coup and how he tried to deny the accusations by simply shrugging it off, but it didn't seem to help his cause.

As they removed the cuffs from his wrists, Long Feng kept his gaze averted to the floor, his hands rubbing where the metal dug into his flesh, "The Council of Five have kept their eyes on me ever since the rumors flooded in," he glared at the floor, "Soon, I fear they will turn against me and the Dai Li…eliminating us."

There was a moment of silence until Azula stepped in, "That is why securing power now is a matter of life and death," she assured Long Feng, her voice still holding venom, but it wasn't as dangerous as before.

Zuko nodded, "With the Dai Li's help and yours, we'll be able to plot out the Council of Five's moments, eliminating them with little to no issue at all," Zuko glanced over at his cousin, who remained silent throughout the entire process, "Once the Council of Five has been dealt with, all our attention will go to the Earth King."

Long Feng nodded, rising up from his chair, making his way to his desk, "The Earth King is hosting a mass celebration in honor of the Freedom Fighters for their capture of Fire Nation Royalty," he said as he shifted through several papers that littered his desk, "it is to be a masquerade festival, which will give you and your…" he paused, allowing his eyes to slither across the room, "…firebenders the opportune chance to blend in without any resistance."

"Once we've taken out the Earth King, you'll be instated as the new ruler of the Earth Kingdom and in return for you compliance, the Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se will be under the protection of the Fire Nation," Zuko declared, "The city will remain just as it always has, untouchable by the war and at peace."

Long Feng eyed Zuko for a moment, nodding slowly before handing over a layout of the city, "The pathway marked in green is the Earth King's movements through the city during the festival. He will hit every ring in Ba Sing Se and try to greet and mingle with as many subjects as possible."

Zuko nodded, Azula and Tyre coming to his side to examine the layout with him, "This seems like a plausible location," Tyre suggested, his finger pointing to a enlarged section, which appeared to be a market place, "we could mount the attack on the Earth King there…"

"I will be required to be at the King's side throughout the festivities, my part will merely be to distract the King. When you attack, you should attack in a far more crowded place, but where there is open ground. Escorting us will be several of the palace guards, their attacks are bold and stiff, not fluid and agile like the Dai Li's. In order for my men to follow your orders, I must speak with them, now."

Zuko nodded, "Very well," he glanced over at Azula, watching as she kept her eyes on Long Feng, "Azula, accompany Long Feng. You'll be in charge of the Dai Li whilst he will be…indisposed."

She gave him a sharp look, but nodded in understanding, "Yes, brother."

It was decided. Zuko ordered Long Feng to escort Azula to the Dai Li, rounding them up to discuss the shift in power, while Zuko, Tyre and Neara went to release their men.

* * *

The room was dark, illuminated by a few burning jade fires. The flames flickered off their bodies, the shadows converting their faces into grim sights. They were silent, standing before her at ease, patiently listening to Long Feng's orders. He gave all power and command over them to her, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. Their glares were like ice, and it sent a thrilling chill down her spine. When their former commander was finished, Azula noted how they did not once object; how nothing in their body language or their eyes betrayed their cool facades. They remained stiff and emotionless. She smirked, feeling slightly impressed.

"Thank you, Long Feng," Azula hissed, stepping past him and walking down the small flight of stairs that elevated her above the Dai Li, "The Council of Five does not trust the Dai Li and it will only be a matter of time before they voice their opinions to the Earth King. Soon, they will turn on you and eliminate you all. Seizing power today is a matter of life and death," she announced as she was now standing before them, eye level with the cultural protectors of the city.

She started from her position, walking her way down the lines as she spoke, "This coup must be swift and decisive. The Earth King and each of the Five Generals must be taken out simultaneously," she brushed past each and every Dai Li agent before her, sizing them up in a matter of seconds, "As previously stated, Long Feng has placed you under my command while we overthrow the government. If I sense any disloyalty, any hesitation…" she slowly turned, facing a Dai Li agent who bore a scar along the right side of his face, stretching from the high end of his cheek bone down to where his jaw line started, making sure her expression is completely understood"…any weakness at all, I will snap it out." She heard him gulp as she walked away, feeling satisfaction brewing in the pit of her stomach. As she climbed the stairs, she turned to face them, her eyes narrowing as she slid her hands behind her back, "That is all," and with those words, they were dismissed and she watched as they shifted to the left like one, flowing from the room steadily as if nothing had happened.

She was very impressed.

* * *

After releasing all his men from their prisons, Zuko ordered them to gather in the training arena where the Dai Li did most of their strenuous matches. They, like the Dai Li, stood at ease; their features regal and calming as they listened to their Crowned Prince speak, offering them words of solace and hope.

He spoke of the coup, of the initial plan devised by Long Feng, himself, Princess Azula and Prince Tyre. Only, there were a few major details that slipped his mind during the planning with Long Feng.

"I want the Earth King alive. Long Feng has been influenced to believe that the Earth King will be disposed of, giving him the vantage point at gaining control over the throne. Unfortunately, this will not occur," smirks began to slip into the corners of every mouth as Zuko continued, "Long Feng has given Azula complete control over the Dai Li agents, it'll only be a matter of time before they realize that she is not one to compromise, that she is not one to make deals. After Azula is through with them, the Dai Li will not intervene with our plans."

Tyre stepped forward, the layout of the city in his hands, "Long Feng provided us with a layout of the city, mapping out the Earth King's movements during the festival that will be taking place tomorrow. Long Feng will be accompanying the Earth King. During the attack, Long Feng's life is not a priority, his fate we leave with you," snickers echoed in the chamber, causing both Zuko and Tyre to smirk themselves.

"I want the Earth Kingdom under our control and I want the Earth King alive," Zuko emphasized, "Long Feng believes we'll keep our promise in securing his claim to the throne, and we want him to keep thinking that until the moment of attack. We cannot afford mistakes and none shall be tolerated. Is this understood?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

Good.

* * *

The air around them was crisp and still. Their timid breaths froze as the coolness of the atmosphere clung to the moisture amongst the fog that emitted from their bodies. Several men and women stood together, anxiety written on their faces as they awaited the Avatar's orders. They had trained hard for several weeks, practically from the moment Aang arrived and now, now was the final day…the final training session before the battle would commence and they desperately needed to horn their focus, their strength, their will.

Aang took a deep breath, his hand clutching tightly around his staff, his voice was firm and roared across the silence, "I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people," his grey eyes were narrowed with a determination that none had ever witnessed, "but I assure you, I will make a difference this time. The Fire Nation will not gain control over the Water Tribes, today, their tyranny over these waters ends!"

Cries of encouragement and anger roared over the waves, hearts were filled with the same determination, fear and courage the Avatar was now displaying. This would be a battle that neither side would ever forget. Lives would be lost, but at the end of it all, one shall stand and one shall fall.

**Play Song Here**

"Let us begin our training," Aang cried out, swirling his staff at his side before thrusting it down into the icy ground.

They stood in formation, spaced out and at the ready. They had trained for weeks, worked countless hours of the day, even during the night to perfect their skills. The women who had been skilled in healing techniques were learning quickly, they mastered several tactical skills and were eager to teach the male waterbenders a few basic healing techniques. Aang had emphasized to them, the more they knew, the better off they'd be. He told them that there would be no time to drag a healer out onto the battlefield to help severe wounds and that they needed to learn to be agile, nimble, but most of all, they needed to learn how to mend their bodies should they be attacked. He wanted them all to be well rounded and he learned that over the few weeks that he had been here, each bender improved tenfold.

"Feel the push and pull, become one with the water, let it guide you," Aang spoke softly, "let it flow through you, teach you what you must know."

The gong began to sound; each bender took their stances as Aang stood before them, his back to them as he began to move through the basics. Like obedient children, they began to mimic his moves, moving fluidly through each set, their hands twisting and turning, calling the water to them. Their faces were serene, calm…they became one with their element, they allowed it to seep into their bones, controlling them as they began to move through the more challenging steps.

They moved in sync, never faulting with another. They were perfect, precise, and as they began to handle the most challenging of stances, they became deadly. They were ready.

The warriors gathered round Sokka, listening to his strategies, taking in all possible points of attack from the outer wall to locations in the city. They had trained hard together over the past several weeks, bleeding and sweating with one another until their attacks were perfect. Sokka expressed on numerous occasions that these were firebenders they were facing, not simple folks who wielded pitchforks. He explained that facing them with blade and shield only wasn't going to win the fight. But by attacking them…using their minds and agility, would bring them down a lot faster.

He made them stand at the ready, moving through several different evasive movements, watching as they wove themselves about, dodging and twisting to avoid any frontal attack. He warned them to never turn their backs on a bender, for it would be the last thing they ever did. Once the evasive movements had been completed, they began to move through more…defensive attacks.

* * *

Ba Sing Se:

In and out, in and out.

They breathed in deep pockets of air, filling their lungs until they could hold no more, exhaling through their mouths. Slowly the lanterns that lined the walls, their flames began to mimic the benders' steady breathing patterns, rising and falling steadily.

The elite benders sat, legs crossed, palms upturned praising the ceiling and their eyes were shut calmly. Their chests rose and fell together; their backs were straightened as they allowed the air to flow through them, before releasing it. It was when they meditated; the most fearsome benders in the Fire Nation…seemed…vulnerable. They didn't look like killers, they looked peaceful, calmed, enlightened. But it was just a façade put on when meditating.

Suddenly, small flames flickered, erupting over each of their open palms, and they began to control their breathing much more, trying to keep the flames ignited at a normal size. Still, their eyes remained shut.

In and out, in and out.

Weaving himself through the benders that were evenly spaced out amongst the ground, Zuko smiled smugly at how even with the time they were unable to bend; they still seemed to handle their own, bending as if nothing had happened, as if their abilities had never been stripped from them. He recalled what it felt like, to not have his inner flame ignited, to feel helpless and defeated. He hated the feeling, he hated how weak it made him and he cursed the Freedom Fighters…and Katara for it all.

And yet, he didn't hate Katara…for some reason, he felt like she didn't know…at all. Instead, he felt some form of festering wound in his heart…love is what his Uncle called it, growing deep inside him. He wanted to push it away, rip it from his chest for he felt conflicted between her and his nation…and it was never suppose to be that way.

Just thinking about her, his heart ached. That night when she visited him in his cell, he wanted so much more to happen between them, he wanted to feel the flames igniting between their passionate bursts. But at the same time, he didn't want to give in to his weakness, he wanted to be stronger…but he didn't know if he could. For several hours he contemplated on seeing her one last time before the festival started, to have that one moment with her before everything she knew was taken from her…again. Shaking his head sternly, he paced before the Elites as they meditated, finally, wanting something more than silence surrounding him.

Growling in frustration, he barked, "Prepare to spar!" with that single command, the Elites were up on their feet, taking different sides of the room and crouching into their stances, prepared to duke it out with one another, to simply perfect their rustic skills.

"SPAR!" he yelled, and suddenly the room was engulfed in a flurry of flames. Cries and grunts echoed in his ears as he watched them attack one another with such ferocity that it made his heart skip a beat, his breath hitch in his throat before he allowed a smirk to succumb his lips. They were ready.

* * *

**Review, review, review! What did you think guys? And don't forget, the next chapter will be out much quicker than the this, promise!**


	106. Death's Calling Chapter 39

**AN: So...it's been quite a while since I have been on FFN and obviously quite a while since I have updated any of my stories...so, about that, well, lets just say, LIFE got in the way and refused to get out of the way. I know it isn't super long, but long enough, plus, it is something that most of you have been waiting for since this second installment started. Finally and AHA ZUTARA MOMENT! **Please keep in mind that my beta **Xia Cheyenne** has done an amazing job at providing you with certain ZUTARA scenes, such as one you'll read below. And by that I mean, the sensual scenes. I run through and edit some, but the majority of it, is her creation. So please, give her props!

**If you are not in to any mature content or under age, please skip the segment of the story that is purposely marked, MATURE CONTENT BELOW. **

**Thanks. And please, enjoy. Also, I'd love to hear from you, my readers, to let me know your thoughts on any and all things regarding my absence to this story. I know I kept you waiting long enough, so, please, let me know. Enjoy.**

* * *

In ambient silence, Zuko listened intently as his cousin began explaining the points of attack. Allowing his gaze to scan the room, Zuko was impressed with his men, seeing how Tyre had their most undivided attention.

"Here," Tyre's calloused finger began to circle an open section of the city on the trail marked map, provided by Long Feng, "is our point of attack. At the moment of attack, the Dai Li will create a wall of earth, encompassing the area to prevent any escapes. Our focal point is here," his fingers gingerly tapped a smaller, more opened area in the map, "the King and Long Feng," he scorched the small section in which the attack would begin, "the King, as we have already discussed, is to be apprehended and unscathed. Long Feng however, needs to be taken out. The Dai Li have agreed," he glanced over at Azula, seeing that wicked smirk of hers accompanied by a curt nod, "that they will not interfere unless given direct orders by Azula. They are under our command, courtesy of Long Feng, until the invasion is over."

As his cousin continued, Zuko found his mind preoccupied with other thoughts, the battle strategy being furthest of them all. He seemed to drift away from the room, his feet carrying him slowly, yet unpredictably towards his cell, his last encountered space with Katara.

Slowly he entered, his hands grazing the cool, dampened walls, his eyes scanning the brick earth beneath his feet, and there, in the corner of his tiny cell did he notice a small glint of light. Rather, a mirror reflection of light from the hall, bouncing off to shimmer ever so softly. Kneeling, his hand groped at the object, his fingers suddenly aware of what the object was, long before his eyes had time to register with it.

Stone, smooth and round, barely large enough to fit into the whole of his palm. Fabric. Thin, like a strip of fine ribbon and soft as silk. The stone dangling on a fine chain that hooked around the silk tie…it was a necklace, and not just any necklace, nor belonging to not just anyone.

Fire ignited in his palm, his eyes shinning with brilliance as his pupils mirrored the reflection of the delicate pendant, "Katara," her name seeped from his lips before he had time to utter another thought and his fingers gingerly clasped around it, folding it securely in his closed hand.

"Were the final strategy revisions to your satisfaction?" a gruff voice enquired behind him, catching Zuko slightly off guard.

Spinning on his heal, he secretly slid her necklace deep into his pocket, his eyes adjusting to the dimly lit hallway as he made out the outline of his cousin, "Yes, they exceeded satisfaction really."

With a sigh, he exited his baron cell, closing the door swiftly behind him, its vibrant echo thrumming at their very cores.

Tyre nodded, "Well then, I suppose all that is left is rest," from his own pocket, Zuko watched as his cousin plucked a small vile, filled with the drought that masked death, "we'll drink the drought at midmorning, allowing the drought time to do it's job and Long Feng to report to the King shortly before the festivities begin."

Zuko nodded, "We cannot afford mistakes," he muttered, his mind racing towards Long Feng and his loyalties, "perhaps we should drink half of the drought at midday, for I do not wish to play dead all day," he mused, "I highly doubt a man can cheat death that long."

Tyre nodded, a chuckle escaping his throat, "That is true, half at midday it is," he nodded, "but due to the shaken allegiances that Long Feng reported to us about his relationship with the King, perhaps another witness should attest to our deaths," he paused, his eyes wandering down towards the vile that he twisting in his hands.

"Another?" Zuko questioned.

With a curt nod Tyre continued, "One who has been taught in the ways of medicine, an ally to the King, and to the majority of the enemy forces," his eyes wandered up to meet with Zuko's and it was then that he knew what Tyre had meant.

"You want Katara to witness this?" Zuko enquired softly.

"No," Tyre interjected, "not the Lady Katara, for she has to much invested interest…well, in you," he smirked, "but the Lady Yue," he paused for the briefest of moments, "her testimony alone will be enough to confirm Long Feng's report."

At this, Zuko nodded, the mental gears churning in his mind, a daunting question ever present in his mind, "But how do we get the Lady Yue to enter the dungeons?"

It seemed intrusion of private moments was a constant for this evening, "I believe I can help with that," from the shadows emerged Long Feng, his hands folded neatly within the sleeves of his robes, "I can inform her that one of the prisoners wishes to discuss something of a personal nature before their public execution tomorrow."

"Very well," Zuko decided, "but that is all. You tell her that Tyre wishes to discuss an important matter with her, and then proceed to the dungeons as planned. Hopefully our deaths will happen during her visit."

The other two men nodded, "They should, as long as we intake the drought before Long Feng and Lady Yue arrive."

"I will arrive to give word that I am sending for the Lady Yue. When my guards spot us arriving at the dungeons I will give them the signal to warn you of our arrival," he paused, glancing between the two young men, "that is when you should take the drought. From what I had seen last night, it didn't take long to take effect."

For a moment, silence stood between them, the young men exchanging conversation with the slightest of looks before finally breaking off for much needed rest.

"Well, gentlemen, if that is all, I have a few last minute things to attend to before our day begins," Zuko mused as he crossed his arms behind his back, "I shall take my leave," and with that, he bid his cousin and Long Feng good night.

Zuko made his way down the hallway shrouded in silence. His boots echoing softly against the alabaster stone…his mind in many different directions. The plan seemed to be falling into place perfectly, but there was still something, rather someone that kept bringing him back to the simple, yet earth shattering fact that he may be doing the wrong thing…maybe sending the world as he knew it into a spin that they wouldn't soon recover from.

_Katara_…her name echoed throughout his thoughts as he continued on his way.

"Damn…" he whispered as he ran his hand through his hair. His feelings for her had been at the very bane of his existence, ever since he had discovered them in absolute delight. When he kissed her, he had never tasted of anything more sweet, nor needed anything else more. She was the wine that filled his cup, the fruit that flourished beneath his fingers, ripening only for him. He needed no other, yet yearning for her touch and being unable to quench his thirst merely drove him into the arms of the women of his father's harem. Then, as if coming back to reality, he shook his head, knowing that he should be keeping his mind on the task at hand…but it was almost as if she was calling out to him…

And it was in that moment, he found himself headed towards her room…

* * *

**MATURE CONTENT BEGINS NOW**

* * *

'_She is so beautiful_…' he thought as he stood in the doorway, staring at the sleeping form of the waterbender. Again, he knew he should not be there…should not even be thinking of her when so much rode on him to take Ba Sing Se, but that nagging feeling deep within him answered the silent call from her and he but humbly obliged. His mind and heart, warring against one another as his eyes remained fixed on her sleeping form; one telling him he is a damned fool, the other telling him to take her as his own, if this be the last moment they share together…

He finally made the choice to listen…

The Fire Nation prince moved quietly over to her bedside and looked down at her gentle visage. Since the days were warm, she chose to only wear a thin shift…the gown formed perfectly to her blessed curved body. He had to take a breath…his body reacting viciously to the intoxicating sight. A strong voice screamed at him to stop…to turn around and leave the traitor here, but that same voice was getting quieter and quieter.

That same voice was falling to the sounds of a racing heart and roaring blood…

Hesitantly he stretched for his hand, his digits caressing her smooth cheek, all the while silently praying that he would not awaken her yet…for having her like this was breathtaking and he did not wish to ruin the moment. His fingers trembled as they touched her smooth skin; taking in the warmth her flesh was giving off. His body tightened again…screaming at him yet again to take her, but he will not rush this. This may be the only time he will be able to touch her like this…hold her…make love to her…

"Agni…" he murmured again as he continued the argument about whether he should or not.

Then, she moved. His breath froze in his throat, his hand hovering above her cheek.

The waterbender turned over and allowing him complete view of her; the sheet tangled around her waist as the gown she wore bunched high around her thighs, revealing smooth mocha skin. The prince's mouth dried up as he could discern her beautiful breasts under the sheer cloth…the tempting pout of hardened nipples as they stood out from her.

Any thought of walking away vanished at this point…

As if he were hypnotized, Zuko slowly lowered the sheet until it fluttered quietly to the floor…leaving her uncovered. Her body shivered and his body hardened even more…if that were even possible.

Katara moaned then and he almost came undone.

"Katara…" he whispered as he leaned down to her and kissed her gently on her sleep-warmed lips. Another moan escaped her as one hand reached up to grip his head, pulling him back down to her again. As their lips touched, Zuko relinquished his uncertainty…reconciling himself to the fact that this was his moment…his time to finally give in to the exasperating urges that plagued him ever since he met her. He coaxed her mouth to open, allowing his tongue to plunge deep into the sweet cavern to dance with hers. Her other arm came up and now she was pressed against him as if she would never let him go. He lowered himself to the bed, making sure that he didn't crush her as he wrapped her into his fiery embrace.

oOOOo

'_A dream…this must be a dream,'_ Katara thought to herself as she felt that burning kiss. Her dreams had been filled with nothing but memories of how wonderful it was being in Zuko's arms. She could not get that kiss out of her mind…could not forget how his powerful grip felt as he plundered her mouth. Spirits, it brought back memories…memories that had her body yearning for him, pleading for his very touch.

Then, he came to her…

It wasn't until this very moment that she realized that this wasn't completely a dream…that her beloved Zuko was finally in her arms and he wasn't angry about it. He was a little rough but loving, and still able to send her senses into a tailspin. Her body moved closer to him, as if it were being pulled by an unseen force. Her mind continued to picture her Zuko…the gentle loving man that held her heart captive even after his death. She had wanted to believe that the Zuko that she met here was the same man, but with the changes in his attitude, it had been hard for her to continue that belief.

Her only escape had been her dreams…

In here, she could remember how he felt touching her, how his skin was so soft, yet could be so hard. She relived every kiss, every caress, and every thrust he made into her willing body. Just the thought of that sensual power had her body respond…and had her press even closer to him. She raised her leg to give him access to her throbbing center, almost pleading him to touch her there. Her mind continued to live her dream, wishing it were reality.

oOOOo

Zuko felt her surrender and lost all control. His hands became frenzied, his lips determined to touch and taste every area he could possibly reach. Slowly, he moved his hands down to the edge of her gown and agonizingly brought it up over her legs, caressed her chest, and finally off her head. His breath caught as he took in her dark nipples and even darker patch of curls that hid her delectable treasure, realizing that she didn't wear any lower bindings.

'_I shouldn't be doing this_, _I should be leaving_,' his mind kept telling him, but he was too far past listening. He moved his lips from hers and lowered them to her scented skin…tasting the rain and jasmine on her. His tongue moved with tantalizing slowness, making sure to taste everything. Katara's body squirmed as his hands moved to caress her shoulders, following his lips down the blazing path on her body. Her head was thrown back…strangled groans escaped her as he stopped at her breasts. Now, her breath caught as she waited for him to latch on.

She didn't have to wait long.

Heated lips pulled gently on one nipple before his talented tongue started to lave it with his heat. Her fingers gripped his hair as his other hand came to caress the other breast…his fingers teased the nipple into an aching hardness that had her moaning pitifully. Her body twitched as a growing heat rose from deep within her…forcing its way through every nerve ending she had. Zuko felt her back arch as he continued to feast hungrily at her heaving breasts. The Fire Nation prince let his hand travel lower down her body…having been marveled at the smooth texture and heat of her mocha colored skin. His fingers ache with need, as much as his body ached with wanting to be buried deep within her. His feelings still in conflict; not knowing whether he could just let go and love her like his heart pleads for or use this as his one chance to purge himself of her so he can concentrate on the glory of the Fire Nation.

'_I can't….dammit, I just can't…' his mind screamed as he continued his advances._

He moved his attention to the other breast and heard another deep, sensual moan from her. Zuko allowed the wandering hand to finally touch her warm center…her body rising to meet him. Nimble fingers carefully traced teasing lines within her…having teased her delicate pearl so that she gripped him even harder. Katara refused to open her eyes…refused to believe that this was really happening.

'_How is it possible that this feels even more exciting than anything I have ever experienced before?'_ she quietly asked herself.

Everything was in tune with him; every sense was open to what he had to give her and she couldn't thank Agni enough for it. Another silent prayer went up when she caressed his muscled back, remembering every scar, every sinew that made up his magnificent physique. A high-pitched yelp escaped her as she felt his probing touch at her woman's core. The waterbender bit her lip, not wanting to cry out and destroy the fantasy as one of those same fingers gently slid into her. Her hips rose to meet the penetration, as well as hoped for that thrusting to begin. Zuko felt her breath catch abruptly, allowing his pride to swell at knowing he had this effect on her. As he moved his lips back to her neck, he caught a glimpse of her face. Eyes sheered shut, teeth, sinking into her plump bottom lip. Suddenly a nagging thought overcame him, '_What is she thinking of?'_

He lifted his head and gazed down into the strained face of his lover, "Look at me, Katara…" he whispered and she shook her head emphatically.

"No," she pleaded desperately, "I don't want this dream to end…please, don't let it end…" he felt his heart contract as his eyes scanned her features. She was begging him to not wake her from this blissful dream, to let it merely continue in splendor.

Suddenly her body arched again as he pushed his finger deeper inside her having caressed the hot inner walls of her body. He moved another finger into her, stretching her out, making her want so much more. He felt her hips rotate, her body releasing her intoxicating nectar into his hand. Zuko made sure his eyes were glued to hers…instinctively knowing that his next move would make her open them for him. After having curled his fingers in her core, he softly withdrew and as he suspected, her eyes popped open. Katara couldn't hide her expression from him…her gaze was devoured by his fiery, golden one. She wanted to keep her fantasy, wanted to just feel, but now he's real.

And now she doesn't know what is happening nor who she lies with.

As if he read her thoughts, he whispered as he brought his moist fingers to his lips to suck off her essence, "It's me, Katara…it's me."

One gentle hand came up to caress his cheek, "Is it really…" she begged.

He answered her question with a scorching kiss, his tongue making its way deep into her sweet mouth. Moaning, her tongue danced with his…her hand tangling in his hair. Zuko's control slipped yet again, a primal growl rumbled low in his throat. Never had he tasted anything so sweetly forbidden, he could get lost in her taste for the rest of his life. His lips plundered, his face molded to her as he took all he could from the enticing kiss.

Katara allowed herself to believe that this was _her _Zuko…wanted to believe it so bad that she could feel herself rising quickly to a powerful completion.

The Fire Nation prince tore his lips from hers and made his way down her body. He made a short stop to tease her nipples before making his way lower. Katara whimpered, her hips rotating towards him as she knew what he was getting ready to do. All breathing stopped when she felt his hot tongue touch her throbbing pearl…her legs fell open wider to give him complete access. Zuko couldn't believe it, an unconditional surrender was not what he expected. He instinctively knew that a part of it was due to the fact that she believed he was a different man…and maybe he was. Maybe he was more of the Zuko she saw him as, but this was not his concern right now…now, he needed her, needed her like he needed to breathe.

Once his tongue tasted her, he became ravenous…he traced every line and fold hidden between those delectable thighs. Her hands ripped into his hair when he began to thrust that skilled weapon into her center, tasting the sweet nectar of her body.

"Zuko…" she moaned as her feet planted into the bed so she could press up into his mouth further. Zuko took it all. Licking and sucking ferociously as each moan drove him further into insanity. Desire raced through his veins as he gripped her thighs to bring her even closer to him. He feasted, loving every sweet bit of her as he felt her body clench around his tongue. Katara's eyes rolled back in her head as she threw her head back. Wave after wave of inexplicable pleasure tore through her as she climbed to her climax. He knew she was close and wanted to experience her explode, so he bit her nub…hearing a piercing scream before being flooded with her release.

Zuko rose back up to look into her face…loving the total look of abandonment her features held, but he wasn't done yet. He crawls back up her body, kissing a fiery path back up to her lips so she can experience her own exquisite flavor. Tongues dueling, the waterbender mewls with the knowledge of his claim on her body and proceeds to wrap her legs around him as he settles in the cradle of her thighs. She felt his hardened shaft…knew how endowed he was and how it felt to be deep in her. Katara reached down to take hold of him through his black _hakima_, entranced with feeling the velvet steel growing in her grip. She started to stroke him, pulling and grasping, needing him to release himself into her waiting hands.

Growling again, Zuko stood starring down at her as he slowly removed his pants. His eyes never wavered, they remained fixed on the rippled muscles of her torso, the toned arms, the tight waist, and finally the enticing treasure that laid hidden between gorgeous thighs.

Katara's eyes never moved. She took him in, all of him. From his rippled muscles, to his tight abs, to the strong of his thighs, and finally to his impressive manhood, she felt herself get even wetter at knowing that hardened shaft was all for her and she moaned again.

A smug smirk played at his lips at her heated perusal of his body, pleased that she was so attracted to him. In that moment, he wished that he could know exactly what she thought. They stared at each other for a few minutes before she stretched, giving him permission to take her again. He moved to the foot of the bed before he leaned down to crawl up to her…the heat from his body tantalizing her almost into lunacy as well. Zuko took a nipple into his mouth and pulled on it…rolling it between his lips as she arched her back in response. Her hands clenched the sheets as he settled back into her cradle again.

The raven haired man moved himself into position, his lust and desire riding him completely now and Katara would not deny him. With a strangled cry, he drove himself deep within her depths as he listened to her sharp cry of pain. He pulled back, looking into her face to see if she was okay.

'_It has been so long_…' she thought as she felt him drive home, tears pooling in her eyes. Her body needed to get used to his great size once again. She looked at him, seeing the worry in his expression, but knowing that she wouldn't have changed it for the world. The beautiful waterbender rocked her hips to let him know she's fine and the motion brought a groan. Zuko pushed slowly back in, the ecstasy overwhelming him. Nothing ever felt so welcoming, so right as being within her, rocking deep inside her. Each thrust felt like a homecoming for the both of them…Katara arched against him as she met him each time he plunged back down into her.

The Fire Nation prince could have never been able to tell anyone that this would feel as heavenly as it did. It never occurred to him that once they joined, it would be so addicting that he would never want to leave...let alone give her up. Strong legs wrapped around his waist…giving him the chance to drive deeper. He rose up on his hands, stared down into her eyes as his hips pounded into her…watching lust-hazed at her receptive body moving in a sultry rhythm with his. Her head still thrown back as he drove on…his hips moving very precise and powerful against her, his mind reeled at the heated grip her body had on his shaft.

Katara didn't know it could be like this…everything they had done was for this moment, built up to him sheathing himself in her core. Nothing could ever compare to this one joining…it was a reconnection, a soul-searching culmination that she had so desperately wanted. Her hands gripped his forearms as she moaned softly, "Yes….yes, my love…"

Zuko almost stopped.

Throughout all of this, he had never expressed his feelings for her. He wanted to keep them unexplored as he enjoyed the offering of her body to him. But those few words almost did him in, haunting him, forcing him to think about them now. If he was to be honest with himself, and now was the most opportune time, he knew for months now that he had felt a desperate emotion towards her. Only now, hearing her utter those few words did he truly realize what it was he had been feeling all this time.

Love.

Desperate, undeniable, indescribable love.

He also knew that she didn't like the path he was constructing for himself, so he tried to back off of her, he tried to deny those powerful feelings that threatened to make him change his whole way of thinking. But now, now that their bodies are joined and she had so beautifully given herself to him, he can't deny it.

He had to say _something_…

"Dear Agni…I love you…" he whispered as he buried his head into her shoulder. Katara's eyes opened wide and as she met his, a smile trembled at her lips, "I love you so…you, Zuko."

With their eyes connected along with their hearts and souls, Zuko carried her up that steep hill to ecstasy, his hands gripped her hips as he thrusted faster. Her grip tightens as he leans back, gripping her thighs over his arms as he pounds home. Reckless panting and desperate moans erupt out of her as she reached for the bright light teasing her. Zuko felt his body tighten; the lightning streaking through him as his climax rushed forward. He gripped her close to him as he thrust maniacally into her. Her walls closing in on him, caressing him seductively into a promisingly explosive release.

"Zuko…" she gasps as her lower body clenched tightly around him. He thrust once more and as a warm flood overtook her womb, she screamed to the heavens as he followed her with another roar, fire spewing from his mouth as he reveled in their release.

Breathing hard, he looked down at her lying there peacefully as her body twitched ever so often with the aftershocks. He brought a trembling hand to caress her cheek as he settled in next to her, bringing her closer into his embrace. Katara kissed him gently on his chest as she snuggled in, completely content.

He knew at that moment that he would give his life to remain at her side…to make love to her all night and awaken next to her in the morning, but his obligation to his family and his nation came first, even if it killed him to admit it.

He waited until her breathing evened out again before he gently removed himself from her embrace. As he pulled on his pants, he stood staring down at her sleeping form and took in her swollen lips, tossled hair, and sweat-glistened skin. A very strong part of him wanted to say to hell with the war and climb back in bed with this woman, but there were too many people depending on him now. He had to convince himself it was for the best and that she would be alright, but the thought of never seeing her again made his throat close with a sudden wave of unshed tears.

Slowly, he lowers himself towards her still form, his lips gingerly stroking against her moist forehead, "I love you," he swallowed softly as he pulled himself away, his eyes never tearing away from her.

And then, as quickly as he came, he was gone.

* * *

The warm sunlight fluttered through the windows, bathing her bare flesh in warmth. Her eyes fluttering to an open, adjusting to the daylight and scanning the bed for something, someone. She felt the passionate twinges of the night past, the throbbing ache between her legs. A true testament to the pleasures that she could not deny. A wistful smile covered her face, but then a frown replaced it…_how in the hell?_

Katara jumped out of bed, grabbed a robe as she flew to the door.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please leave me a comment. **


	107. Death's Calling Chapter 40

**AN: So it has been some time, has it not? I'm terribly sorry for the long wait you all have had to wait, but, I've started writing once more! The past few months have been nothing more than a train wreck. One devastating blow after another in my life and I lost all interest in well...everything. But, I'm back and plan to update weekly! I hope you enjoy this segment and will update by next Thursday.**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh there is a song Mermaids - Pirates of the Caribbean on Stranger Tides type it in exactly as it's typed. It should be timed at 7:57mins**

* * *

The simplistic, gentle rays that drifted down upon the frozen tundra from the golden moon cast shadows across the polar city. Soldiers stood their ground, standing atop the stretched wall that barricaded the tribe from the outside world. Dark, narrowed azure eyes glared menacingly out across the vast ocean, watching the metal clad ships as they floated dangerously too close. War was all around them and the Northern Water Tribe had been fortunate to avoid massive conflict in the past, but it was ideal however to acknowledge that peace would all but vanish. And that one day, the enemy would arrive at their doorstep demanding blood.

Today was that day.

Since the Avatar's arrival, there had been non-stop training for all benders and non-benders alike. They would need as many willing participants to fight, even though they knew their numbers were nothing compared to those of the Fire Nation. They had sent hundreds of naval vessels to take siege of the north and even though they had the Avatar, it was no guarantee that they would win. And of course, Aang had already taken great consideration of that simple fact.

While the moon reached it's peak point in the night sky, Aang had taken refuge in the spirit oasis. He had told Chief Arnook that he needed to console with the spirits, take any knowledge they would be willing to offer him to help protect the last remaining of the Water Tribes.

Soft whispers flittered across the vast oceanic surface, as the tides rocked the small metal boats to and fro. The pale glow of the full moon poured down from the heavens, spilling over everything that lay beneath it. Soldiers of fire huddled together in their eight man vessels, spewing small bursts of flames from their mouths, trying their best to stay warm.

Hundreds of these small manned ships littered the water, preparing for the attack at dawn. It was a full moon tonight, and Commander Zhao was no fool. Trying to invade a highly impenetrable city filled to the brim with waterbenders on a full moon was a suicidal mission. During the night, water conquered. But during the day, fire reigned supreme.

Thus, under orders, every firebender was to load up in the small eight man vessels and lull against the tides, not breaching the city until dawn. Many of the men had frowned upon such orders, wishing to sleep in the comfort of their beds, shrouded in warmth…not spending all night awake, out on the ocean in fear that their toes might fall off due to frost bite. But, none could go against direct orders, especially when the orders came directly from Admiral Zhao.

* * *

Teeth chattered softly, bodies shook involuntarily and lids blinked several times over dried out, blood-shot pupils, "This is ridiculous," one soldier hissed, fire seeping between his clenched teeth and curving to fit against his cuffed hands.

"Silence Cheng," another hissed, "orders are orders," a heavy breath drew from his lips, his steamy moistened breath visible in the cool night air.

The soldier named Cheng sucked in a crisp breath, the cool air burning his throat, "I could give a shit less about orders! Doesn't Admiral Zhao remember what happened the last time there was an invasion on the Northern Water Tribe?"

Every golden eye turned to face Cheng, his face scrunched together beneath his red parka, the black fur that line his hood swaying around his face as the wind picked up. Their narrowed eyes were filled with understanding, yet some held utter confusion.

A young soldier, no more than 17 snuggled deeper into his parka, nudging Cheng with his knee, "What ha-happened-d?" he stuttered.

Golden orbs narrowed as Cheng produced a small flame in the palm of his hand. The fire whipped fiercely as the wind begged the flame for a dance, the glow casting an eery shadow across their faces.

With a deep resounding sigh, Cheng leaned forward, every soldier that accompanied him on the vessel leaned in instinctively, to hear his shaken, whispered words.

"It was about ninety years ago," he began, his eyes widening a hair as he began to recall the horror his grandfather had told him when he was a boy, "Fire Lord Sozin had ordered the Fire Nation Navy to infiltrate the Northern Water Tribe, strip her of her benders, kill her men and capture her women and children for slavery…amongst other things."

Everyone had their eyes on the storyteller, nodding their heads softly as he continued, "Hundreds of the Naval ships had rested in these very waters ninety years ago, hundreds, and only fourteen returned to the capital."

There was a pause, soft gasps echoed in his ears as he glanced around the boat, "Only fourteen?" one soldier questioned and Cheng gave a brief nod.

"What happened?" the younger lad who sat to his right questioned.

Cheng shrugged, "Some say the spirits were enraged, that Tui had split the ocean, engulfing the ships and their crew, others say the waterbenders were far more powerful than the Fire Nation had anticipated and that Fire Lord Sozin had underestimated their numbers and their strength of will."

"But what really happened?"

"My great grandfather had told me when I was a boy, that he had never seen anything like that night. Demons, he called them, water demons had emerged from the ocean, thousands of them. The description he gave me, I found hard to believe. Once I was old enough to decipher truth from lie, my great grandfather had already passed into the Spirit World. I grew anxious as I sought the truth behind my great grandfather's words and one night, shortly before this deployment, my father sat me down and demanded I pay heed to his warning."

The young soldier turned to him, "What warning?"

Cheng sighed, "You see, my father too had experienced the same horror that my great grandfather had spoken of, years ago. He had seen these 'demons' that haunted his grandfather's dreams when he was a young sailor."

There was another moment of silence, the wind had picked up once more, extinguishing the fire that danced wildly in Cheng's hand. He quickly relit it, and pressed onward.

"He had told me that they were supremely beautiful creatures, and one would know when they were upon them by the sweet music they sang, their voices like honey. He spoke of a creature, that took the form of a woman from the waist upward, yet beneath the water, hidden by the surface, a large fish like tale formed it's lower half. He said from a distance, they were breathtaking, but when they neared, their beautiful faces contorted into a demonic mask, baring sharp razor teeth, their eyes crazed with an undying blood lust hunger."

A shiver ran down his spine, his ears perking slightly at the soft melody that thrummed from the ocean below, "And only when the singing stopped…" he paused, his eyes glancing around the boat, "was it too late."

* * *

Aang had been meditating for hours in the spirit oasis. His eyes locked onto the two koi fish that sway in an intricate circle. Completely balanced he noted hours earlier. He watched them as they seemed perfectly content swimming circles with one another. Their simplistic dance imitated balance and stability, while inside of the young Avatar there was chaos and distress. A war waged within him. In the few short hours before dawn, war would erupt. Chaos would ensnare the once peaceful Northern Water Tribe and death would mar the inner walls. Blood would mix with the tide, carrying the signs of death to far away shores and there was nothing he could do about it. Sure the Fire Nation was a destructive nation, it's people lusting for the blood of the other nations, but that did not mean they needed to die. Or did it?

He was so consumed by his thoughts that he didn't even notice the pond glowing momentarily. Nor did he notice the tanned man, bathed in the moonlight standing before him. Blue eyes, electrifying as the ocean starring down into his own gray pools. He was so transfixed on his inner battle that he did not even notice the illuminescent spirit place his hand upon his head, causing his arrow to glow.

Tui sighed softly, kneeling before the young Avatar. His eyes roamed over the sixteen year old boy's features, sorrow striking his heart. Such a young tomb of flesh, yet such an ancient spirit dwelling within. Aang's eyes began to glow and it was only then that the young Avatar incarnate raised his glowing gaze to meet Tui's eyes and finally acknowledging his presence.

Silence stretched between the two ancient spirits, their eyes communicating years of conversation and Tui felt a sad smile tug at his lips.

"Come Avatar," he slowly rose, stretching out his hand, "there is something you must see, before the dawn."

Wary Aang reached for his hand, only to see a blue glow about his flesh. He had entered the spirit realm, his flesh would be trapped in the world of the living while his spirit roamed free with only Tui as his guide.

Once he was on his feet, Aang merely watched Tui for a moment before following him through the tribe, watching as those who dwelled within the safety of the walls prepared for what could be their last night alive.

"War is a vicious and vile demon young Avatar," Tui began, catching Aang's attention, "it is a plague that devastates the balance of the world. But the aftermath also shakes the foundations of the world beyond the mortal realm."

Aang's eyes scanned the world around him as his body willingly followed Tui, "What mortals do not seem to understand is that one action causes a ripple effect, changing the course of fate for one mortal or thousands. War only takes life," Tui sighed as they came upon the great wall, "tearing families apart, shattering destinies that had been set from the moment of birth. It forges new alliances, forcing the threads of destiny to intertwine once more, only setting the most unlikely of individuals on a course that had not once been their own."

They stood atop the great wall, their eyes scanning out over the vast ocean to see its surface speckled with the thousands of ships that stood under a single flag.

"The monks taught me that all life was sacred," Aang whispered, "you speak from experience how war only devastates and destroys, how it throws the world off balance and yet I feel as though the spirits have done nothing but encourage the war to continue."

Tui turned to Aang, "It is no surprise that there have been spirits who've meddled in the affairs of mortals to turn the tide in favor of one side or another," he began, "but its against our laws to physically enact such actions ourselves. We cannot fight the war for you, but try to sway its results in our favor. Granted," he turned away, his eyes casting up towards the moon, "some have longed for such carnage as this and there are those of us who shall give our eternal souls to see that lives be spared. But there is only so much we can do, for we are crippled by enforcement."

"What must I do? How can I defeat them without there being only death? I do not wish to slay another man, nor sacrifice the lives of countless others only to immobilize an entire navy if only for a few months when their numbers are so many. To kill them would be a wasted effort." Aang retorted softly.

**PLAY SONG HERE**

Tui snickered, "They must all die, Avatar."

Aang turned to him, his face stricken with horror, "All must perish?" he seemingly screeched.

The ocean spirit simply nodded, "I have seen the outcome on both sides. Should the Fire Nation gain victory over the Northern Water Tribe, the other nations shall fall, leaving only charred earth and shattered lands. Should the Norther Water Tribe gain victory, it shall be the first stepping stone on the impeding journey that will surly put an end to the war."

For a moment there was only silence, but Tui spoke once more, "Death is inevitable young Avatar. Either way you look at it, the end result is always the same. Death," Tui turned to him, their eyes meeting once more, "but it is by your hand that shall chose the victor. The outcome depends solely on you."

Aang shook his head, "But what can I do? They have numbers that range in thousands, whereas I have merely hundreds. And I am but one person!"

Tui laughed, "I know you feel as though there is little you can do, but remember Avatar, you an ancient soul, with thousands of years of training and experience! Only the flesh is but the single variable that changes and nothing else!"

"That may be so, but I cannot recall moments from my previous lives! I have only mastered three of the four elements, the one that eludes me is the very element that stands against me! How can I defeat an entire nation when I do not have the confidence in myself, let only the people who follow me to win this day!" Aang was beyond frustrated. He knew that there would be death, but he had no idea on the outcome. He had hoped that they would be victorious, but the fray in which stood before them depleted his hope at a mere glance.

Tui grasped him by the shoulders, "You are not alone Avatar! Never are you alone! You have allies that you have so long forgotten, vengeful beings who have been trapped in this world due to the lust and greed of those who founded the very war you fight in today. Call upon them and they shall surly answer!"

"Who are they?" Aang demanded, "How can they answer my call when they may be miles away? Attack breaks at dawn's first light! No one will get here in time to aid us in this conflict and I fear by the time they do, it will all be for naught! Help me then great spirit! You control the oceans, the water is but a servant to your command! Help me and I shall in turn return the favor in whatever payment you desire."

Tui loosened his grip on Aang as the glow from the moon became a violent gold. He stammered for a moment, only to back away from the young boy, "I cannot aid you Aang," it was the first time he had used the Avatar's name, "I cannot slay thousands, though I wish nothing more than to change the course that fate has been set upon. I can merely guide you, aid you in thought but not in action. The consequences are ill for those who break such laws and I cannot afford to be the one paying the price."

The great spirit bowed his head, not wishing to look the young Avatar in the eye, "Then the spirits have abandoned me, us! They demand I restore balance to the world yet the turn their cheek at the slightest cry for help! I shall die this day and so shall every man, woman and child who worshiped you relentlessly, all because the spirits are too prideful to help out mere mortals! It disgusts me that I am the one who all the responsibility is thrust upon and yet receive no aid, no helping hand when I am in desperate need!"

Suddenly, in his fit of rage Aang paused, his ears perking to a soft melody that floated in the air like a whisper. He turned towards the ocean, watching as the tides gently swayed to and fro. Their pace slowly increasing. The wind began to pick up around him, ruffling the snow that stretched across the bank and he suddenly wondered what was happening.

Tui smiled, relieved that they had hear the young Avatar's call, "They've heard your cries for help Avatar," Tui whispered softly, watching as Aang turned to him, dazed and confused, listening as the melodic tune rose in volume, "and they have answered."

"Who?"

Tui simply nodded towards the once, "Watch and you shall see."

* * *

The tides shook softly, the rising tune on the wind whistle past the sailors as they sat huddled together in their tiny boats. Their golden eyes shifted nervously as the melodic tune thundered in their ears, no longer that of a whisper.

Cheng scooted closer towards the center of the tiny vessel, his heart racing as he recalled the familiar hymn that his father had hummed to him shortly before he departed. He had told him that when he heard that hymn while on the ocean's vast surface, that ill events were about to take place. He wondered briefly if he would make it out alive. But before he had the chance to recount any other advice that his father had given him, the surface surrounding the vessel broke. Bare torso bodies rose from the ocean, long dark tresses soaked from the water stuck to the naked flesh of the beautiful women that now clung to his vessels side. Their eyes were haunting, variating in color, their faces pale, ranging from the dark complexion of the Water Tribes, to the fair pale of the Fire Nation.

The sailors in his boat were panic stricken for the briefest moment, their eyes scanning the waters around them to see that every vessel within sight had been surrounded by these water demons.

He swallowed softly as he found his eyes transfixed on one of the creatures lips. She was singing in tune with the others, her eyes were dangerously intoxicating and he felt as if she were drinking in his very soul. He found himself leaning towards her, his body moving with a mind of its own. Cheng knew what would happen, he knew of the fate that awaited him and for the briefest moment…he realized that he did not care. It would not matter anyways, they were stranded in the ocean, ways away from either of the larger vessels or the banks and knew that he survived no chance in the water or on this small boat.

So, with the courage that he only knew, he leaned closer, his eyes never leaving this beautiful water spirits' and suddenly, as his lips were almost an inch away from hers he felt her hands cup behind his head and the beautiful hymn had suddenly stopped. With one last breath he clasped his eyes shut, not wishing for the last thing his eyes to lay upon be a creature of death and felt his body being pulled from the boat. Water surrounded him, cold and deadly. It felt as if a thousand needles had pricked his flesh and suddenly he felt warmth against his neck before everything went dark and he slipped into death's embrace.

* * *

Aang watched in horror as the ocean exploded into chaos. Sailors flung from their boats, their bodies never to resurface. The water shifted violently, causing the larger vessels to sway dramatically back and forth. Screams rang in his ears as he watched the water that was once blue and beautiful turn a deep, malicious red. He had never seen a scene as this and almost dared to think it was but a dream.

Swiftly he turned to Tui, who had his eyes locked on the ocean below. His head lowered slightly as his eyes narrowed before he turned his face skyward, enjoying the gentle embrace of the moon's ambient rays.

With a ragged sigh he turned to Aang, "Soon it shall be done and those remaining are yours to face," but before Aang had a chance to say another word, Tui rushed forward, diving head first into the water. Leaving a massive tidal wave in his wake. Such action ripped through the larger vessels, forcing them to go under, their sailors lost in the abyss. And for a brief moment, Aang closed his eyes, listening to the devastating sounds that echoed below. In an instant his eyes snapped open and all he was met with was the soft blades of grass encircling him. He was back in the oasis.

With the power of speed only an airbender could muster, he tore from the sanctuary, rushing towards the great wall. He had hoped that all that had been shown before him only moments earlier were nothing but a phrase…a vision. But once he made his way up to the top of the great wall, he shuddered. It was not a dream, but a nightmare.

"I do not know where they came from, nor do I care," he heard Sokka's harsh whisper next to him, "but I shall thank the spirits for such a deliverance."

Aang could only stare in horror, but never relief.

* * *

**So...what did you think? Let me know!**


End file.
